


Untitled

by lovehatestragedy



Category: Formula 1 RPF, formula 1 - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 143,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehatestragedy/pseuds/lovehatestragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Temporada 2014) - Un día se levantó de su cama como cualquier otro: desganada, sin empleo y con bolsas bajo los ojos por no haber dormido. Lo hizo completamente ajena a que su suerte al fin había cambiado, pero eso era algo que no iba a tardar en descubrir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Golpe de suerte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmehername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmehername/gifts).



Le tocaba de nuevo madrugar y seguramente sería para nada otra vez. Sin ánimo ninguno, se despegó las sábanas para salir de cuarto a desayunar. No fue mucho después de sentarse frente a su bol de cereales que se dio cuenta de lo poco que había dormido para variar. Renegó de las paredes tan finas que no ayudaban a disimular lo escandaloso de sus vecinos, quienes por desgracia madrugaban aún más que ella.

Encender la televisión y poner un canal de música todo lo fuerte que era adecuado a aquellas horas de la mañana no fue suficiente para despertarla de su estado de somnolencia. Tampoco lo fueron la ducha ni el largo trayecto en metro hasta el lugar de su entrevista.

Otra entrevista. Era la cuarta de la semana y la décima del mes de febrero que no había llegado ni a su quincena aún. Mientras esperaba en la salita con otros tantos candidatos al puesto que ni iba a molestarse en contar, echaba un vistazo a los últimos _tweets_ que aparecían en la pantalla de su móvil sin demasiado interés.

Pronto fue su turno y tuvo que dejar lo que estaba haciendo de forma repentina para entrar a un despacho en el que esperaba, la suerte la acompañase por una vez en su vida. Pero no dejaba de repetirse a sí misma que no había sido así cuando bajaba en el ascensor que la llevaría a la salida de aquel edificio al que había llegado hacía poco más de una hora.

Mientras maldecía sin tregua su suerte, caminaba a toda prisa por la Castellana para no perder el autobús que la llevaría al encuentro de su amiga Oso, con la que había quedado para comer. Si bien todavía era temprano, aquellos zapatos de tacón hacían que un paso no demasiado rápido se asemejase para ella a ir acentellada.

El girarse y ver acercándose el autobús a lo lejos no ayudó en nada a la chica, que al darse media vuelta para seguir su camino se dio de bruces contra un tenderete de quiosco, tirando varias cosas al suelo, entre ella su bolso, pero también unas cuantas revistas.

-          A ver si tenemos un poquito más de cuidado, ¿no?

-          L-lo s-siento mucho – se disculpó mientras comenzaba a recoger cosas del suelo y a colocarlas con más o menos acierto en los estantes. El quiosquero refunfuñaba mientras reorganizaba todo lo que la chica colocaba de nuevo en el que creía era su sitio de origen mientras observaba como su autobús se marchaba sin ella. Se paró un momento para limitarse a resoplar mientras se le echaban encima demasiadas cosas.

Pensaba en lo mal que había dormido y lo poco que eso la había ayudado en su entrevista de aquella mañana. Recordaba al entrevistador diciéndole que ya podía marcharse al poco de haber comenzado y con ello le venían a la cabeza otras tantas entrevistas fracasadas. Tomó aire tratando de no perder los nervios por el hecho de que hasta ir por la calle caminando terminase en desastre.

-          ¿Un mal día? – el inicialmente nada amigable quiosquero parecía ahora hacerse cargo del accidente no provocado así como del sentimiento de tristeza de la chica que tenía en frente. Ella asintió con la miraba baja, que terminó posándose en la revista que sostenía entre sus manos. La portada estaba completamente arrugada.

-          L-lo siento.

-          Puedes quedártela, esa ya no la voy a vender.

-          ¿Cuánto cuesta? Se la pagaré – buscó a toda prisa su monedero en el bolso.

-          Da igual, al fin y al cabo nunca las vendo todas – al chica sonrió amargamente y fijó su mirada en la revista para ver si algo la indicaba su precio. Así fue y buscó en su monedero lo justo para poder dejárselo al quiosquero sobre el mostrador sin que pudiese rechazárselo.

-          Me vendrá bien mientras espero al autobús – se despidió de aquel hombre amable que había dado el primer toque positivo a su día.

Y así fue. Se dedicó a ojear aquella revista, que resultó ser de deportes, mientras esperaba al siguiente autobús. Éste no tardó en llegar, pero fue suficiente para ver algo que llamó su atención.

_Sorteamos un par de entradas VIP para el Gran Premio de Australia de Fórmula 1 de la mano de la escudería Infinity Red Bull Racing._

_Las entradas incluyen pases de Paddock y acceso a las instalaciones de la escudería de la bebida energética. Además, tú y tu pareja viajaréis con todos los gastos pagados hasta Melbourne._

_Aprovecha esta oportunidad única llamando al 902 30 20 30 y respondiendo a una pregunta sobre dicha escudería. Si aciertas la pregunta, entrarás automáticamente en el sorteo de estas maravillosas entradas. ¿A qué estás esperando?_

Como aficionada que era a ese deporte desde que era una niña, aquello no podía pasar desapercibido. Sin embargo, veía tan imposible que de entre todos los participantes le tocasen a ella aquellas entradas que no tardó en buscarse problemas para ignorar aquella remota posibilidad.

-          Fijo que la pregunta es chunguísima. Y en caso de acertarla, después me tiene que tocar – rió con desgana – A mí, con mi suerte, de entre miles de personas. Es que paso de dejarme la pasta en llamar a un 902 y pasarme una semana angustiada por una llamada que ni recibiré – se auto convencía explicándole a su amiga todos los motivos por los cuales no iba ni a intentarlo mientras veía llegar ante ella su plato de arroz con pollo del Udon. Sin haberse dado cuenta llevaba con ello en la cabeza cerca de una hora.

-          Pues yo creo que deberías llamar – respondió su amiga, que parecía haber ignorado con facilidad todo su razonamiento anterior. Yaiza alzó una ceja, esperando sus motivos – Como mucho te vas a gastar un par de euros que se gastan en cualquier cosa. Te encanta la Fórmula 1 y siempre me estás hablando de que necesitas un cambio de aires, salir de aquí. ¿Y si ese es tu cambio de aires?

-          Como tenga que esperar a que me toque un sorteo para cambiar de aires, estoy acabada – se resignó. Su amiga no insistió más en ello, pero fue ella misma la que no se lo quitó de la cabeza en toda la tarde.

En el camino de vuelta a casa se puso música, pero eso no evitó que recordase lo mal que le había ido su entrevista. Otra entrevista fallida. Realmente necesitaba hacer algo. Fuese lo que fuese.

Tras dejar las llaves en el recibidor y colgar su chaqueta en el perchero, cogió la revista y marcó el teléfono que allí se le indicaba. No tardó en arrepentirse de su decisión al escuchar como los toques de llamada eran sustituidos por una música de espera. Se dejó caer en el sofá con el teléfono aún pegado a su oreja, pues aunque se arrepentía de ello ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

-          Hola, buenas tardes - se sobresaltó al escuchar a alguien al otro lado del auricular tras tanto tiempo de espera.

-          B-buenas tardes. L-llamaba por el sorteo----

-          Sí, dígame, ¿Con qué escudería igualó Sebastian Vettel el record de 13 victorias en una misma temporada de Michael Schumacher? – Yaiza guardó silencio duramente unos segundos por el shock.

-          ¿Ésa es la pregunta?

-          Sí, ¿quiere que se la repita?

-          No, no…

-          Pues bien, ¿sabe la respuesta? – Yaiza, que seguía estupefacta ante lo sencillo de la pregunta, tardó en responder.

-          S-sí.

-          ¿Y bien?

-          R-red Bull Racing…

-          ¡Es correcto! Felicidades ha entrado usted en el sorteo de dos maravillosas entradas para el Gran Premio de Australia. ¿Cuál es su nombres?

-          Y-yaiza Díaz Vázquez…

-          Muy bien, Yaiza. Si usted es la ganadora, se le notificará mediante una llamada a este mismo número dentro de una semana. En caso de no atender dicha llamada, ésta se efectuaría hasta en tres ocasiones y  si no, se repetiría el sorteo para asignarlas a otro ganador. Gracias por su participación – apenas le dio importancia al hecho de que la colgasen de golpe mientras la daba vueltas a lo fácil que había sido entrar en el sorteo. El pensamiento de que tal vez había sido una buena idea llamar al fin y al cabo se apoderó de ella, pero rápidamente zarandeó su cabeza de lado a lado llamando a su cordura y regresando los pies a la tierra. Jamás iba a ganar ese sorteo. Para ello hacía falta suerte, y ella nunca había tenido de eso.

Pasados unos minutos, el móvil de la chica vibró y ésta logró al fin pestañear. Era su amiga comentándole lo mucho que le encantaban los pantalones que se había comprado esa tarde. Ese detalle fue suficiente para que Yaiza se diese cuenta de la poca atención que había prestado a los acontecimientos en las últimas horas, pues no recordaba demasiado bien como eran los pantalones de los que su amiga la estaba hablando.

Aturdida por todo lo ocurrido ese día, se fue a la cama temprano tras apenas cenar. Pero su aturdimiento no duró demasiado, pues a medida que pasaban los días éste se transformaba en nerviosismo y el nerviosismo a su vez en una angustia que aumentaba y aumentaba cuanto más se acercaba la fecha decisiva del sorteo.

Tras varios meses buscando trabajo sin éxito y cada vez menos ahorros en su cuenta corriente y sin esperanza, Yaiza veía cada vez más aquel sorteo como la única oportunidad de hace algo fuera de su rutina, un cambio de aires. Y la angustia procedía del hecho de estar dejando aquello en manos de su suerte, algo que nunca la había acompañado antes y no veía porqué iba a hacerlo ahora.

Pero necesitaba esa suerte. La necesitaba como se necesita el agua en el desierto o el viento cuando se navega en un barco de vela en alta mar. Porque necesitaba ese cambio de aires, aunque fuese sólo por unos días.

A la víspera de cumplirse una semana desde que había entrado en el concurso, decidió asegurarse de que no pasaría sola el que podía ser el peor o el mejor día de su aburrida vida, pues no le quedaban más uñas que morderse y necesitaba una distracción.

Como cabía esperar, el que su amiga y ella diesen vueltas por el centro de Madrid no fue de demasiado provechoso al Yaiza estar completamente ausente, aunque tampoco lo pretendían. La idea era pasar el rato mientras esperaban la llamada. Una llamada en la que ambas chicas ponían muy pocas esperanzas, pero que aún así lograba mantenerlas en vela.

Su amiga comenzó la mañana animada, mirando tiendas aunque fuese por su cuenta, pero el ánimo fue decayendo con el paso de las horas. En el caso de Oso, por sentirse que vagaba sola por las calles de la ciudad y en el caso de Yaiza porque cada vez faltaba menos para que lo peor, lo que ella se esperaba desde el principio, tuviese lugar: nada. Que su suerte fuese la misma que era antes de haberse topado con aquel quiosco, que nada hubiese cambiado y tuviese que seguir con la rutina de su día a día como había venido haciendo desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo sin ilusión alguna.

-          ¿Estás segura de que no te han llamado? – le preguntaba su amiga mientras caminaban. Yaiza frunció el ceño.

-          Sí, ¿por? No ha sonado nada.

-          Ya, ¿pero y si no lo hemos oído? ¿Lo has mirado?

-          No, pero no hace falta. No han llamado.

-          Yai, míralo, no te cuesta nada – insistió su amiga. Yaiza le hizo caso y rebuscó por su bolso en busca de su móvil mientras ponía los ojos en blanco ante la insistencia de su amiga. Pero los ojos se le quedaron fijos en un punto tras mirar en la pantalla al ver dos llamadas perdidas.

-          Mierda.

-          Qué.

-          Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-          Yai, qué.

-          Que tengo dos perdidas.

-          De quien.

-          ¡No lo sé!

-          ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-          ¡Pone número oculto!

-          ¿Qué?

-          Lo que oyes – ambas se miraron sin saber que hacer - Joder, joder – estaban paradas en medio de la Gran Vía y no paraban de recibir codazos, pero les daba igual - ¿Y si eran ellos? – su amiga no dijo nada - ¿Y si en realidad han hecho tres y en una no teníamos cobertura y por eso no sale? ¿Y si ya le han dado el premio a otro?

-          ¿De qué hora son?

-          De hace tres cuartos y de hace un cuarto…

-          ¿Cómo coño no las hemos oído? – Yaiza miró la pantalla y guardó silencio unos segundos.

-          Lo tenía en vibración…

-          ¡¿Qué?! Pero, pero----

-          Ya lo sé, joder, no sé cómo se me ha pasado.

-          ¡Joder, Yai!

-          ¿Lo sé, vale? Lo sé – su amiga suspiró, pero no dijo nada más, pues su amiga ya se culpaba a si misma lo bastante por su error.

-          Anda, vamos a sentarnos por aquí a esperar a ver si vuelven a llamar. No guardes el móvil.

-          No, no.

-          Si son de hace tres cuartos y un cuarto, a lo mejor llaman otra vez dentro de un cuarto de hora, ¿sabes? Cada media hora – razonaba con mayor facilidad su amiga que ella, pues el extremo nerviosismo y la angustia por haber perdido su gran oportunidad, así como la presión a la que se sometía a si misma por su error, no le permitían gran cosa. Se limitaba a asentir.  A los diez minutos vibró el teléfono y casi se le resbala y cae al suelo – ¡¿Pero no lo has puesto en sonido ya?!

-          No, calla, joder – fue a responder – ¿D-diga?

-          Servicio al cliente de Movistar, le llamábamos para una ofer---- colgó ante la atónita mirada de su amiga.

-          ¿Pero qué haces?

-          Pues que era Movistar, coño.

-          Oh.

-          Si les dejo hablar más son capaces de llamarme los otros y que yo esté comunicando, y no – su amiga asintió muchas veces. Se estaba contagiando se su nerviosismo cada vez más.

-          Ponlo en sonido.

-          Pero si lo tengo en la ma----

-          Por si acaso – Yaiza puso los ojos en blanco y fue a hacerle caso a su amiga cuando el teléfono comenzó a vibrar de nuevo.

-          La madre que los va a parir – fue a contestar - ¿S-sí?

-          Hola, ¿Yaiza Díaz?

-          ¡Sí, sí, soy yo! – se puso de pie de un salto al creer reconocer la voz del chico que le había formulado la pregunta de sorteo hacía una semana.

-          Buenas tardes, Yaiza – pausó - ¡Y felicidades porque es usted la ganadora de un par de entradas para el Gran Premio de Fórmula 1 el próximo 16 de marzo en Australia! – miró a su amiga Oso. Ella la miró también, intentando descifrar su expresión y averiguar qué pasaba, pero era demasiado de póker. Yaiza se había quedado en blanco - ¿Yaiza? – preguntó el chico a los segundos.

-          ¡S-sí, sí! – reaccionó por miedo a que colgase.

-          Felicidades.

-          G-gracias…

-          Ahora si nos proporciona su dirección y el nombre de su acompañante, le enviaremos las entradas de su domicilio junto a unos billetes de avión en primera clase a Melbourne e  información sobre el evento y cuál será su alojamiento.

-          P-por supuesto.

Tras colgar, miró a su amiga y a los pocos segundos lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas a raudales. Lloraba de alegría como no recordaba haberlo hecho porque por una vez los planes le habían salido bien. No por su formación, conocimientos o planificación, si no por un golpe de suerte. Un simple y pequeño golpe de suerte que iba a dejarla disfrutar de su tan deseado y requerido cambio de aires. Eso sí, un cambio de aires que iba a hacerse esperar muchísimo pues faltaba cerca de un mes todavía para partir hacia la otra punta del mundo a vivir el que era uno de sus sueños desde niña.


	2. Contratiempos

Sus siempre madrugadores vecinos la despertaban un día más con sus traqueteos y golpes, pero hacía ya semanas que no le importaba como antes. Y todavía menos ese martes a poco más de un día de partir hacia su aventura australiana.

Desayunó su ColaCao de siempre antes de ponerse a prepasar la maleta por enésima vez en los últimos días. Si bien la espera de aquella llamada semanas atrás la había puesto nerviosísima, los preparativos del viaje no eran para menos. Y aunque fuesen otro tipo de nervios, la tenían igual de temblorosa mirando una y otra vez que todo estuviese en orden para su marcha: vuelos, equipaje… Acompañante.

-          ¿Sí? – Oso la llamaba.

-          Buenas, Yaiza – O era su madre.

-          B-buenas.

-          Verás, llamaba para decirte algo… Inés no se encuentra nada bien. Tiene mucha fiebre y creemos que es la gripe.

-          ¿G-gripe? ¿A-ahora?

-          Sí… La vamos a llevar al médico a ver que dice, pero sea gripe, anginas u otra cosa, no está para viajar – pausó, danto tiempo a Yaiza de asumir lo que aquello significaba - Lo sentimos mucho, Yaiza…

-          V-vale, g-gracias por avisar… Que se mejore – dijo como puedo antes de colgar con unas ganas tremendas de llorar.

Su gozo en un pozo. Tras varias semanas preparándolo todo; su gran cambio de aires, estaba sola, con unos billetes a Australia y sin la menor idea de cómo sustituir a su acompañante. No había nadie que pudiese ir con ella, nadie. Y lo sabía.

Sólo le quedaba esperar un milagro u otro golpe de suerte, esta vez aún mayor, y que su amiga se recuperase por completo para el día siguiente, pero tenía que asumir que lo más probable era que se hubiese quedado sin acompañante y debía pensar qué hacer.

La idea de volar sola le parecía insoportable al igual que la de afrontar sola todos los posibles escenarios que ahora se generaban en su cabeza. Situaciones hasta cotidianas a las que debería enfrentarse y ni sabía cómo. Sin hablar de encontrarse sola en un Paddock de Fórmula 1 en la otra punta del mundo.

Hacía apenas unas horas que había salido de la cama, pero le parecía que era hora de volver a ella de nuevo. Allí se acurrucó hecha una bola y comenzó a darle vueltas a sus opciones. Ninguna de ellas era de su agrado, pues una pasaba por viajar sola, lo cual la aterraba, y la otra por abortar. Dejar de lado aquella oportunidad de darse un respiro y un cambio de aires que se había plantado delante de ella en forma de uno de sus grandes sueños.

No podía echarse atrás. No había nada que quisiese más que ir a aquel Gran Premio y la idea de no hacerlo habiéndolo tenido tan a su alcance le parecía imperdonable. Sin embargo, eso no la hacía sentirse más capaz de hacerlo todo ella sola, de sobrevivir en un lugar que no podía ser más desconocido para ella.

El día pasó dándole vueltas a aquello sin saber decidirse y terminó de la misma forma. Asumió que al día siguiente se vería obligada a decidir y que sólo entonces sería capaz de hacerlo al verse presionada por la inminencia de su vuelvo a Australia. Entre esos pensamientos se quedó dormida y a la mañana siguiente se despertó con una angustia mucho mayor que la que la había acompañado en la espera de aquella dichosa llamada semanas atrás.

Cual alma en pena se paseo por la casa. Puso a punto las últimas cosas, desayunó, se dio una ducha, se preparó e incluso colocó su maleta en el recibidor junto a la puerta y se paró frente a ella. Estaba todo listo, pero ella no había tomado una decisión. Y sí, tenía que tomarla, pero era completamente incapaz de hacerlo. Así que dejó que la tomasen por ella.

-          Hola.

-          Hola – respondió una leve voz - ¿Qué quieres?

-          ¿Cómo estás? – su amiga resopló.

-          ¿Sinceramente? Fatal… - Yaiza asintió al otro lado del teléfono, asumiendo que estaba todo perdido - ¿Tú qué? ¿Qué haces?

-          Aquí… En casa.

-          ¿En casa?

-          Sí.

-          ¿No vas ya al aeropuerto?

-          Debería…

-          ¿Cómo que deberías? – la voz inerte de Yaiza la alarmaba - ¿No estarás pensando no ir, verdad?

-          No tengo con quien…

-          Yai, no puedes no ir – sentenció. Yaiza guardó silencio – Es lo que siempre has querido, tienes que ir – la animaba, pero sin obtener respuesta – Yo iría si pudie----

-          Lo sé – aseguró.

-          Yai, en serio. Ve o te arrepentirás siempre – Yaiza se sorbió la nariz.

-          Ya da igual – dijo con la voz rota – No sé si me da tiempo ya…

-          ¡¿Qué?!

-          No sabía qué hacer y… Creo que he esperado demasiado.

-          No, no, no. Sal, corre, aún llegas.

-          Tendría que ir todo a la perfección----

-          ¡¡Pues sal ya!! Yaiza, joder.

-          Da igual…

-          No, no da igual. ¿Cómo va a dar igual? Coge un puto taxi si hace falta – Yaiza tomó aire para responder.

-          Si me gasto el dinero en un taxi hasta la T4, me quedo sin comer allí.

-          Yai... – se hizo el silencio – Espera un momento – su amiga se alejó del teléfono. Yaiza frunció el ceño – Espérate ahí.

-          No te preocupes por eso… - ironizó a punto de llorar.

-          Mi hermano va a por ti – Yaiza guardó silencio estupefacta – te llevará al aeropuerto y vas a coger ese maldito avión, pero le debes una enorme – la severidad de las palabras de su amiga pareció llegar esta vez hasta ella, que asintió levemente al otro lado como si su amiga pudiese verla.

-          Gracias – dijo finalmente.

Y una vez en el avión, por algún motivo que desconocía, se sintió mucho más relajada. No porque ya no tuviese miedo de ir sola o porque le pareciese relajante en absoluto volar, pero así era. Hasta tal punto que se quedó dormida.

Su vuelo era uno de primera y, como tal, sólo tenía un par de escalas cortas para repostar. En menos de 24 horas estaría en Melbourne. Pese a los contratiempos, todo seguía adelante y, por mucho que le costase creerlo, esa vez parecía casi seguro que nada iba a estropearse. Que realmente aquello era tan bueno y real como parecía, y un extraño sentimiento que no comprendía empezaba a apoderarse de ella. Uno sentimiento que le decía que ni siquiera el haber ido sola iba a impedirle disfrutar de su sueño.

Sentimiento que se vio fuertemente amplificado al pisar suelo australiano en una de las terminales del _Aeropuerto_ Internacional Tullamarine, pero que se fue desvaneciendo rápidamente al verse obligada a hacer cosas por sí misma en aquella tierra desconocida, y lo peor, a hacerlas en inglés.

No lo tuvo fácil para hallar una salida en la que hubiese algún taxi esperándola, cosa que no logró entender, pero fue aún más difícil conseguir indicarle a uno de los taxistas a dónde debía llevarla. Lo cierto era que ella, al igual que el taxista, tampoco tenía claro dónde estaba el hotel respecto al circuito en aquel dichoso mapa que le habían dado. Lo comprobó durante el largo camino al hotel, al final del cual tuvo la sensación de haber visto ya gran parte de la ciudad de Melbourne. Y lo cierto es que llegó a dudar de si se había subido a un taxi o a alguna atracción turística de la ciudad tras tener que pagar aquel costoso trayecto.

Por suerte o por desgracia, no pudo ni pararse a lamentar por lo mucho que había gastado. En cuanto se despidió del taxista y se dio media vuelta para ver el hotel, se le pasaron todos los males. De hecho, aun miraba asombrada la recepción con suelo y paredes y columnas de mármol cuando un hombre se acercó para ofrecerse a llevar sus cosas a la habitación que fuese pertinente.

No tardaron gran cosa en hacer los trámites en recepción, lo que la animaba a ver que no iba a ser tan difícil moverse sola al fin y al cabo. Y a los pocos minutos estaba dejándose caer sobre la cama de su habitación mientras miraba todo lo que había a su alrededor. Las vistas del hotel llamaron mucho su atención, por lo que se incorporó para salir al balcón. Éstas daban a Albert Park y a base de mirar los alrededores del hotel desde las alturas de su planta, fue haciéndose a la idea de que era lo que había visto indicado en aquel mapa que le habían dado.

Ni siquiera el _jet lag_ del que tanto acusaba fue capaz de quitarle las ganas de ir a hacer su primera visita al Paddock del circuito. Así que se cambió de ropa a una más adecuada al verano australiano que aún daba sus últimos coletazos de calor, y se puso en marcha.

No se le ocurría una ocasión en la que se hubiese sentido más importante que cuando cruzó la seguridad del circuito con su pase VIP. La compara con la sensación de entrar a la sede de una empresa como candidata a un vago puesto de trabajo hacia unas semanas atrás y se sentía como si la que estaba viviendo fuese otra vida distinta.

Mientras caminaba por el Paddock y se cruzaba con personas de las diferentes escuderías ya ajetreadas en aquella mañana de jueves. Se sentía tan maravillada por todo lo que la rodeaba que ninguna de las cosas que la angustiaban en la otra punta del mundo parecía haberse venido con ella. El Paddock llegaba hasta dónde su vista alcanzaba y podía verlo sin bastantes problemas puesto que todavía no había demasiada gente. Identificaba a muy pocas personas como fans y la mayoría de los que allí había parecían ser presa y fotógrafos.

Tras un buen rato caminando, su estómago decidió dar la alerta por falta de comida. Se alarmó al ver que era casi mediodía, pues no recordaba cuántas horas habían pasado desde que había comido por última vez en el avión, pero desde luego eran demasiadas. Avistó una terracita con sombrillas de Red Bull y le pareció buena idea acercarse.

Resultó ser un bar que formaba parte de las instalaciones de la escudería a las que ella tenía pleno acceso gracias a su pase, así que decidió sentarse. Pidió algo para callar a su estómago y de paso descansó unas piernas que la suplicaban reposo. Mientras acompañaba su comida de una bebida energética cual marca es trivial, miraba a la gente que se movía por allí. Con la llegada del mediodía aquello se había ido llenando de fans. Familias enteras circulaban por allí cubiertas de un _merchandising_ que no les permitía pasar desapercibidos. También veía algunas parejas jóvenes y algunos grupos de amigos. No pudo evitar volver a sentirse sola, sin saber qué hacer, y la angustia que creía haber dejado atrás en el hemisferio norte parecía que lograba alcanzarla de nuevo.


	3. Encantada

La tristeza se estaba apoderando de ella en una situación en la que parecía imposible. Estaba en Australia a gastos pagados para ver un Gran Premio de Fórmula 1 y en aquel momento lo único que quería hacer era volver al hotel y meterse en la cama. Odiaba estar allí y sentirse tan sola y sin saber cómo aprovechar todo lo que tenía a su alcance. No sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir y le daba vergüenza preguntar por culpa de su inglés. El sol de mediodía se desplazaba, provocando que la sobrilla ya no la cubriese como hacía escasos minutos sí que hacía. Desplazó la silla hacia un lado para coger sombra y sin querer tiró su bebida.

-          Me cago en la puta, joder – en realidad había tenido suerte, pues sólo se había mojado las piernas y en absoluto sus shorts vaqueros, pero lo azucarado de la bebida la convertía en pegajosa y resultaba asqueroso. Decidida, cogió su bolso y se dirigió al interior del establecimiento en busca de baño en el que poder arreglar aquel desastre.

Tras diez minutos de intensiva limpieza con trocitos de papel higiénico empapados en agua, salió del baño refrescada y dispuesta a hacer algo. Pero cuando llegó a la terraza de nuevo y vio desde allí a todo el mundo, salvo algunos trabajadores, moviéndose en grupos por el Paddock, volvió a sentirse un alma en pena y completamente fuera de lugar. Sin saber que más hacer, tomó asiento de nuevo en la misma mesa del incidente con la bebida, la cual ya estaba perfectamente limpia. Suspiró.

-          ¿También está sola? – la sorprendió una voz que la hablaba en su lengua natal desde la mesa de al lado. Una chica de morena de ojos negros y pelo rizado bastante afro la observaba con curiosidad. Parecía algo aburrida pues apoyaba su cara sobre sus manos, con sus codos en la mesa. Yaiza se limitó a asentir – Esto así es un muermo – dijo mientras se ponía en pie desganada y se acercaba a su mesa para tomar asiento junto a ella - ¿Puedo? – Yaiza asintió a toda prisa – Me llamo Sandra.

-          Yaiza – respondió la chica, algo cohibida.

-          Un nombre curioso – comentó divertida Sandra. Yaiza puso los ojos en blanco algo más relajada.

-          Sí, dímelo a mí – hizo una pausa - ¿Eres española? – ella asintió.

-          De Barcelona, ¿tú?

-          De Madrid. Bueno, en realidad vivo en Getafe – Sandra asintió - ¿Cómo has sabido que hablaba español?

-          Me cago en la puta, joder – imitó su reacción al tirarse la bebida encima antes. Yaiza rio haciendo reír a Sandra también - ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Eres nueva, vienes a trabajar? – Yaiza negó.

-          ¿Yo? ¿Aquí? – rió en alto – ¡No, ojalá! Me tocaron unas entradas en un sorteo – Sandra rió divertida.

-          Vaya, eso sí que es tener suerte – Yaiza asintió no demasiado segura de ello en aquel preciso momento - ¿Pero has venido tú sola? – asintió.

-          Era una entrada doble, pero mi amiga se puso enferma.

-          No jodas…

-          Sí – pausó – No le gusta la Fórmula 1, pero venía para acompañarme porque nadie más podía.

-          Y has tenido que venir sola – imaginó. Yaiza le dio la razón asintiendo.

-          Pues yo también estoy sola – apoyó su rostro sobre sus manos de nuevo y resopló.

-          ¿Trabajas aquí? – Sandra negó desganada.

-          Ojalá – imitó su respuesta. Yaiza le dedicó media sonrisa – Mi novio trabaja aquí – señaló la escudería austríaca – Y es de aquí, así que me he venido unos diítas. Pero claro, está trabajando – Yaiza asintió – Siempre. Está. Trabajando – puntualizó mostrando cansancio. Yaiza rió levemente ante la desesperación de la chica, la cual le recordaba en algo a la suya propia aunque con sus matices.

-          Y… - decidió interrumpir el pequeño silencio que se había creado -¿Qué haces por aquí? Para entretenerte mientras él no está, digo – se explicó. Sandra se encogió de hombros.

-          Pues ya me ves… No gran cosa – Yaiza puso una  mueca, pues tenía esperanzas de que Sandra supiese qué hacer – Espero a que termine… Aquí sentada – resopló – Lo que pasa es que ya he venido mil veces – comenzó a explicar con algo de requemor – O sea, no a Melbourne si no aquí. He visto muchos Paddocks ya – Yaiza asintió - No me malinterpretes, todo esto es genial, pero si no tienes nada que hacer se puede convertir en un infierno de aburrido, en serio – aseguró – Aquí se conoce todo el mundo y si no están trabajando están de cháchara por aquí. Pero yo no conozco a nadie… Bueno sí, pero están trabajando – Yaiza asintió comprendiendo lo que debía sentir al estar allí sin nadie siempre.

-          ¿Vives en España?

-          Sí, sí. Trabajo allí y todo.

-          ¿De qué trabajas? – se interesó.

-          Soy ingeniera de Telecomunicaciones, ¿tú?

-          Periodista, pero no trabajo. Ando buscando…

-          Sí, anda mal la cosa...

-          Y que lo dig----

-          ¡Eh, podrías tirar curriculums aquí! – se le ocurrió de repente.

-          ¿Aquí?

-          Sí tía, está lleno de televisiones y medios y las escuderías también contratan cosas de estas.

-          Cosas de estas – rió Yaiza.

-          Yo es que no tengo ni idea de qué diferencia hay entre periodista, community manager o relaciones públicas o lo que sea. Bueno, relaciones públicas sí llego, pero a poco más ¿eh? – Yaiza rió de nuevo – En serio, tira unos cuantos, no pierdes nada – Yaiza asintió y poco después se sobresaltó al ver como Sandra se ponía en pie decidida – Anda, levanta que ya está bien de vaguear. Vamos a hacer algo, no sé, te enseño cosas y charlamos – a Yaiza le parecía una gran idea todo lo que Sandra estaba diciendo, pero dejó de escucharla al ver aparecer por allí a alguien que se paraba a hablar con unos hombres uniformados de la escudería. Le siguió con la mirada. Se paraba a saludar a todo el mundo y se quedó petrificada al ver como éste saludaba también a Sandra dándole un toque desde atrás. La chica se giró sin saber quién era y le saludó también de forma cordial al reconocerle.

-          ¡Ey, Seb! – el chico pasó por allí devolviéndole el saludo pero sin pararse ni un segundo y entró al establecimiento tan deprisa que Yaiza no pudo ni pestañear. Sandra se giró a mirarla de nuevo para seguir con su conversación, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que Yaiza iba a necesitar algo de tiempo para retomar el tema.

-          Ese era…

-          Sí – rio. Yaiza tragó saliva – Por aquí es normal, te acabas acostumbrando – le quitó importancia.

-          No lo creo – se apresuró a negar muchas veces con la cabeza. Sandra rió.

-          Que sí, mujer – hizo una pausa – Ay, ay, ay… ¿Te gusta?

-          ¿Eh?

-          Seb. ¿Eres fan suya o algo?

¿Qué? ¡No! – negó como si Sandra la hubiese acusado de alguna atrocidad tras lo que rió nerviosa. Sandra se aguantó la risa.

-          Vale, vale… Era por si quieres que le pare la próxima vez y te lo presente o----

-          Cállate – dijo con la boca pequeña poniéndose en pie – Suerte que era sólo Seb – dijo en voz baja para sí.

-          ¿Qué? – Sandra no la había oído.

-          Que vamos a dar una vuelta dices, ¿no? – Sandra asintió - Llega a ser otro el primero que se me aparece y me da un soponcio, Dios – Sandra seguía entre risas a una Yaiza decidida. Decidida a no saber a dónde iba. Se paró en medio del Paddock - ¿Para qué lado? – Sandra rió de nuevo y señaló en una dirección. Yaiza comenzó a andar en dicha dirección sin decir nada. Sandra la seguía.

-          Va, dime, a quien querrías conocer.

-          ¿Eh? – se hizo la loca.

-          Todo el mundo quiere conocer a alguien cuando viene aquí por primera vez. ¿A quién quieres conocer tú? – se tomó tiempo para reflexionar su respuesta.

-          A todos – sentenció. Sandra sonrió y siguió andando a su lado esperando obtener más detalles al respecto.

Yaiza estaba agotada tras las 24 horas de viaje y aún así no quería dejar de visitar el Paddock con su nueva guía turística improvisada. Fueron un poco por todas partes mientras hablaban de todo un poco, pero sobre todo de sus intereses. Sandra consiguió sonsacarle a Yaiza sus pilotos favoritos a los pocos minutos de paseo y cuando ya llevaban cosa de media hora se habían enzarzado en un debate muy serio sobre Fórmula 1.

Entonces fue cuando Yaiza descubrió que se había hecho una idea equivocada de Sandra en un inicio, pues pensaba que sólo estaba allí por su pareja, y descubrió en ella una gran aficionada a aquel deporte con la que tenía mucho en común, pero también grandes diferencias.

-          Odio Ferrari.

-          ¿Pero por qué? – reía sin entenderlo.

-          Da igual, les odio y punto.

-          Pues yo odio Red Bull.

-          ¿Red Bull? – Sandra asintió y Yaiza frunció el ceño - ¿Pero tu novio no trabaja ahí? – Sandra rió.

-          Ya bueno, pero la escudería no me gusta nada.

-          Lo cierto es que a mí tampoco.

-          ¡Eh! – alzó la palma de su mano – Cosa en común, choca – Yaiza levantó también su brazo para chocarle los cinco.

-          ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

-          Pues… – miró la hora – Yo debería volver ya – Yaiza se sintió desilusionada – Oye, ¿nos vemos mañana? – Yaiza le miró ilusionada de nuevo.

-          ¡Claro! Podemos quedar para ver los libres, tengo una entrada de sobra – le recordó. Sandra se lo pensó, pero fue por poco tiempo.

-          ¡Vale!

-          ¿Quedamos en Red Bull?

-          Vale, desayunamos y luego vemos los libres. Pero oye, mejor nos damos los móviles por si surge cualquier cosa, ¿no? Y así podemos concretar o cambiar la hora si hace falta – así lo hicieron – Oye, encanta de conocerte – Yaiza sonrió ampliamente.

-          Lo mismo digo - se despidieron yéndose cada  una por su lado.

Mientras iba camino de la salida del Paddock comenzó a sentir como sus piernas le fallaban y empezó a ver como una mejor idea el dejarlo estar ya por ese día. Tendría más tiempo de ver personas y cosas el viernes. Lo que la hizo pensar en lo curioso que había sido no ver a ningún piloto más en toda la tarde. Pero lo comprendió al ver un poster pegado a una farola ya fuera de los límites del Paddock que decía que por la tarde había firma de autógrafos de todos los pilotos. Por un instante se lamentó de no haber ido a tiempo, pero después pensó que si iba a poder conocerles fuera de una firma, sería muchísimo mejor.

Camino al hotel estuvo pensando en todo lo que había visto en sólo unas horas. Todo aquello le parecía increíble. Acababa de llegar y ya estaba lamentando tener que irse en unos pocos días. Recordó lo que Sandra le había dicho de echar unos cuantos curriculums y cuando llegó a su cuarto llamó a casa para que le enviasen un correo con él para tenerlo por si se presentaba la ocasión de dárselo a alguien en los próximos días. Como su nueva amiga le había dicho, no tenía nada que perder.

Una vez hecho esto creyó que iba siendo hora de volver a hacerle algo de caso a su estómago e ingerir comida, y sentía que debía ser en cantidad. Cuando hubo terminado, subió a su cuarto y se quedó dormida antes de lo previsto a causa del enorme cansancio acumulado.


	4. Algo inesperado

Se quedó dormida muy temprano a causa del cansancio y el _jet lag_ , lo que provocó que en mitad de la noche ya estuviese en pie. Si algo quedaba claro era que no iba a perderse los libres por quedarse dormida. Por suerte, había televisión en su cuarto porque no se le ocurría a dónde ir en mitad de la noche. Pasó el rato allí dentro hasta que amaneció y comenzó a prepararse para su largo día en el circuito. Le costaba pensar en un día que hubiese afrontado con más ganas en su vida, y eso la motivaba aún más.

Salió de su cuarto dispuesta a pasarlo en grande y, en mucho menos de lo que tardó el día anterior, estaba sentada en la terraza de Red Bull esperando a Sandra. Una Sandra que se retrasaba respecto a lo acordado.

-          Lo siento, lo siento – se disculpaba casi sin aliento.

-          No pasa nada, estaba aquí admirando las vistas – señaló el tráfico que por allí había.

-          Muchísima más gente que ayer, ¿eh? – Yaiza asintió – Pues espérate a mañana – la advirtió tomando asiento a su lado. Pidieron el desayuno y al poco de terminárselo estaban de camino a las gradas.

Yaiza miraba a su acompañante con una sonrisa y sorprendida porque le estaba siendo muy difícil discernir quien estaba más ilusionada por ir a ver los primeros libres de la temporada desde el propio circuito.

-          Nadie diría que has estado aquí mil veces, ¿eh? – Sandra rió.

-          ¡Es que nunca voy a las gradas! – Yaiza alzó las cejas sorprendida – Lo suelo ver desde el box o el hospitality…               

-          Desde el box, claro, sin ninguna emoción – ironizó. Sandra rió.

-          No digo eso, jo. Pero no sé, es diferente. Aquí estás con toda la gente animando. Además, en el box más te vale no ir con otro equipo… Y ya sabes lo que opino de Red Bull – Yaiza comprendió.

-          Pues hoy tenemos grada principal frente al pitlane – anunció orgullosa – Lo petamos.

-          Lo petamos – coincidió Sandra. Y chocaron los cinco.

Lo pasaron genial en los primeros libres. Sólo eran unos libres, pero eran los primeros de la temporada y hubo muchas sorpresas que les dieron de qué hablar. Como por ejemplo los Lotus que no estaban por ningún lado, los Williams que estaban ambos arriba o los Red Bull que ya no dominaban como solían. Fernando Alonso terminó primero, seguido de Jenson Button lo que alegró a las dos chicas, muy fans del inglés.

Al finalizar decidieron abandonar aquel sol de justicia para ir a refugiarse bajo alguna de las sombrillas del Paddock y de paso tomarse algo.

-          ¿Qué quieres hacer antes de los segundos libres? - pasaban cerca del box de Red Bull cuando Yaiza recordó algo.

-          Tú has dicho antes que tienes pase de Red Bull, ¿verdad? – Sandra asintió. Yaiza buscaba sacar algo de su bolso – Es que yo también - Sandra no esperaba eso - Con esto se puede entrar al box y todo eso, ¿no?

-          Ahá.

-          ¡Podemos ir ahora! ¿no? – Sandra dudó.

-          No lo sé… Estarán trabajando en los coches – puso una excusa.

-          Bueno, preguntamos – dijo ilusionada y tomando a Sandra de la mano para acercarse, pero Sandra se negaba a acompañarla.

-          Y-yaiza----

-          Me puedes llamar Yai, ¿eh?

-          Vale, Yai, ¿y si venimos después de los segundos libres? Cuando ya hayan terminado por hoy y con más tiempo, que ahora nos tendremos que ir en nada si queremos llegar a la grada para los segundos libres – Yaiza se paró a reflexionar.

-          ¿Pero no lo recogerán todo y nos quedaremos sin ver nada? – Sandra dudó. No estaba segura de cuanto tardaban.

-          N-no creo.

-          ¿Y si nos quedamos aquí a ver estos libres? Si se puede – no estaba segura de ello, pero Sandra sabía de sobras que era posible. Sin embargo, permaneció en silencio – Ay.

-          Ay qué – no supo qué pasaba.

-          Bueno, esta vez lo estoy llevando bien a pesar de que venga directo hacia nosotr----

-          Tú por aquí – Sandra sintió las manos de Dani abrazarla desde atrás y entonces entendió a qué se refería Yaiza. Se puso nerviosa mientras Yaiza no daba crédito.

-          Ay, mi madre… – dijo en voz baja al ver el saludo que Daniel Ricciardo tenía con Sandra, a quien besaba en la mejilla mientras la chica se mordía el labio inquieta por la situación.

-          Hola – saludaba Dani a la desconocida que acompañaba a su chica mientras tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de ésta.

-          D-dani, e-esta es Yaiza – se la presentaba en inglés mientras trataba de apartar sus manos de su cintura con delicadeza y se separaba de él – Y-yai… B-bueno c-creo que ya sabes quién es – le dijo en castellano.

-          ¿Española? - Yaiza asintió como pudo - Encantado – se acercó a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la dio dos besos - Se hace así, ¿no? - Sandra sonrió por un segundo para asentir orgullosa.

-          I-igualmente – respondió Yaiza.

-          Oye, me tengo que ir – se excusaba mirando a Sandra de nuevo. La chica asintió, dejándole marchar camino del box, dando por hecho que se verían por ahí. De hecho, se verían en su box si Yaiza seguía queriendo ir con ella después de lo que acababa de pasar. Pero de eso Sandra tenía en aquel momento muchísimas dudas.

-          Pues claro - asentía Yaiza una vez el chico se había marchado - Un australiano que trabaja en Red Bull – rió, aun nerviosa tras el encuentro – Dime una cosa, ¿ayer era tan obvio como parece ahora? Porque parece muy obvio – Sandra se mordió el labio sin saber qué decir. Se sentía mal por habérselo ocultado – Entonces él y tú… - hacía gestos con las manos para expresarse,  a los que Sandra asentía con vergüenza – Vaya – se asombraba. Sandra le daba el tiempo que necesitase – Hacéis buena pareja – terminó diciendo. Sandra sonrió de forma tímida – Lo digo en serio, ¿eh? A simple vista por lo menos. Así morenos y peli-rizados los dos – Sandra rió avergonzada de nuevo y tomó aire.

-          Te lo quería… Te lo iba a decir – se auto-corrigió - Te lo iba a presentar, pero se me ha adelantado – señaló con ambos brazos en la dirección en la que el chico se había marchado y finalmente suspiró dejándolos caer – Lo siento.

-          No, si no pasa nada. Sólo estoy flipando un poco – Sandra rió en alto ante la expresión – Pero ya me acostumbraré como dices tú.

-          Ya verás como sí – Yaiza asentía auto-convenciéndose mientras Sandra tenía una idea – Oye, ¿te apetecería venir a cenar esta noche? – la chica la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-          Con quien exactamente – dijo a toda prisa por la tensión.

-          Pues con nosotros, alguna gente del equipo, algunos pilotos… - Yaiza le iba haciendo señas para que parase de hablar y Sandra trataba de no reír.

-          Por favor, dame un respiro – la otra chica asintió y miró la hora.

-          No queda mucho para que empiecen los segundos libres. ¿Grada o box? – Yaiza resopló por todo lo que se le venía encima de repente y Sandra no pudo evitar reír una vez más.

-          De perdidos al río, oye – comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del box seguida de Sandra, quien respiraba más tranquila tras lo bien que se había tomado Yaiza aquella sorpresa.

Finalmente se quedaron allí durante todos los segundos libres y, aun así, a Yaiza le pareció que el tiempo había sido insuficiente para apreciar realmente todo lo que a su alrededor estaba pasando. Hasta hacía cosa de un mes no veía posible encontrarse dónde estaba y poder ver lo que veía. Estar allí era la mejor experiencia de su vida y no quería que terminase nunca. Por un momento le vino a la mente que el lunes estaría de vuelta en Madrid y se le revolvió el estómago.

Por suerte, Sandra la hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos al ponerse en pie e ir a hablar con Dani una vez éste se bajó del coche porque habían terminado los libres. Se los quedó mirando embobada, aún tratando se asimilar lo que había descubierto. Y una cosa tenía clara. No sabía si sería esa misma noche o cuando, pero del interrogatorio Sandra no se iba a librar. Por lo que había hablado con la de Barcelona, parecía una chica muy normal, por lo que le intrigaba demasiado como dos personas de mundos tan distintos habían terminado juntas.

-          ¿Nos vamos? – el regreso de la chica la tomó por sorpresa y se limitó a asentir y a seguirla. Caminaron hacia la salida del Paddock charlando de forma animada como habían hecho la tarde anterior.

-          Bueno – fueron a despedirse - Tú te quedas por aquí, ¿no? – Sandra asintió.

-          Sí, esperaré a que acabe el señorito para volver al hotel – burló.

-          Pues nos vemos mañana – se fue a dar media vuelta.

-          Oye, oye, ¿pero entonces seguro que no quieres venir a cenar? – la pregunta le llamó la atención.

-          No es que no quiera, Sandra, pero…

-          ¿Pero? – Yaiza se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo. Temía sentirse fuera de lugar entre toda aquella gente, pero finalmente asintió. Tenía que asentir, porque sólo le quedaban un par de días más en aquel paraíso y tenía que aprovecharlos. Sandra dio un pequeño salto, muy complacida por su decisión - ¡Genial! Te envío un WhatsApp con los detalles – Yaiza asintió antes de marcharse.

Sandra se marchó contenta de vuelta al hospitality de Red Bull. Le gustaba salir a cenar los viernes con Dani y los demás, pero echaba en falta una chica de confianza en el grupo. En el Paddock eran minoría, por lo menos a su alrededor, y no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba una amiga por allí hasta que no había conocido a Yaiza.

-          ¡Ey! – Dani la recibía con un beso a su llegada al hospitality, tras lo que volvió a tomas asiento y la invito a sentarse en su regazo – Que raro que sea yo quien te espere aquí – Sandra sonrió.

-          Estaba con Yai – dijo tomando asiento.

-          Ah, sí, la chica de antes – ella asintió – ¿Se ha quedado un poco loca al vernos o ha sido cosa mía? – Sandra rió de nuevo.

-          Sí, es que no le había dicho nada.

-          Vaya, gracias. Veo que no te avergüenzas de mí para nada, está bien saberlo – ironizó. Sandra le golpeó en la brazo.

-          Sabes que no es eso.

-          Lo sé – asintió.

-          La he invitado a cenar – Dani levantó las cejas – Qué.

-          Que me sorprende – rió - ¿De qué has dicho que os conocéis?

-          De ayer – sonrió tímida – Pero es que me cae genial.

-          Pues que se venga – Dani mejor que nadie sabía lo mucho que se aburría a veces Sandra por allí, así que le pareció genial que hiciese una amiga y además española para no tener que hablar siempre en inglés y poder hablar en su lengua – Tengo ganas de conocerla – confesó. Sandra se alejó un poco del chico para mirarle de reojo con algo de miedo.

-          Dios, acabas de parecer tu madre cuando te echaste novia. Lo digo con conocimiento de causa y tal – Dani rió en alto.

-          Y los demás también querrán conocerla – regresó al tema - Ya me entiendes – guiñó un ojo. Sandra rió.

-          No será para tanto. ¿Quién viene?

-          No lo sé seguro, pero algún fucker fijo – Sandra le miró asustada – Aquí somos todos unos fuckers, Sandra – la asustó más.

-          Pero, pero – no daba crédito. Dani reía – Muy bonito – se cruzó de brazos.

-          Yo estoy reformado, ya lo sabes – buscaba su mirada pero ella se la negaba mientras también trataba de ocultar su risa.

-          Ya, ya – le ignoraba - ¿Vendrán Jev y Hulk? – él asintió – Vale, puede que sí que sean un poco fuckers – Dani se dio la razón a sí mismo con gestos mientras Sandra reía.

-          Y creo que vendrá Seb – Sandra asintió sin más y Dani se quedó mirándola tratando de analizar su expresión, pero era neutra.

-          Qué. Seb es normal – Dani rió en alto y Sandra se asustó más que antes – ¡¿Seb también es un fucker?! – lo dijo demasiado alto y Dani le tapó la boca mientras reía.

-          Sssssshhhh.

-          Oh Dios, pero por qué no habremos tenido antes esta conversación – reía – Seb un fucker – seguía sin creérselo.

-          No sé porque te sorprendes tanto…

-          Ay, no sé – se cruzó de brazos negándose a creerlo – Parece buen chico.

-          ¿Pero qué tendrá que ver? ¡¿Insinúas que yo soy mal tío?! – se indignó.

-          ¿Insinúas que sigues siendo un fucker? – se miraron serios como se tratase de un duelo a ver quién de los dos aguantaba más su enfado fingido. Dani la penetraba con la mirada y tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír – Anda, vamos que habrá que arreglarse.

-          ¿Tan pronto? – se extrañó de que Sandra pensase en eso con tanto tiempo. No es que su chica no se arreglase, pero no le daba mucha importancia, simplemente lo hacía y punto. Lo justo y sin dedicarle demasiado tiempo.

-          Me apetece ir al hotel – le cogió la mano. El chico alzó una ceja.

-          ¿Para? – Sandra le miró desganada.

-          ¿En serio, Dani? ¿En serio? Vaya una mierda de fucker estás hecho, ¿eh? – soltó su mano, le dio la espalda y comenzó a andar.

-          Oh – Dani creyó comprender sus intenciones y comenzó a caminar tras ella a toda prisa para alcanzarla – E-es que e-esto de estar reformado pasa factura, San – se excusaba una vez estuvo a su altura de nuevo, pero a Sandra no le interesaban sus disculpas.

-          ¿Y qué hay de Rosberg?

-          ¿Eh?

-          ¿También es un fucker?

-          Y tanto – rió – No veas, vaya telita ése.

-          ¿Y qué hay de Daniil?

-          Todos, Sandra. Todos.

-          Pues yo no creo que Felipe sea ningún fucker, qué quieres que te diga – insistía.

-          Hombre, siempre está la excepción que confirma la regla. Pero ya te digo yo que esto viene con el carné - Dani comenzó a reír y Sandra no pudo evitar contagiarse.

Mientras la pareja bromeaba de camino al hotel, Yaiza ya hacía tiempo que estaba en el suyo. A diferencia de Sandra, a Yaiza sí le iba mucho lo de arreglarse, y se arrepentía profundamente de no haberle pedido más detalles a la chica sobre el evento. Tenía toda su ropa expuesta sobre la cama y no era capaz de decidirse por nada. No sabía hasta que punto debía ir arreglada, pero terminó concluyendo que nada de lo que había traído en su maleta podía ser demasiado cuando se movía en aquellos círculos. Aún así, era incapaz de decidirse por algo.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama con el móvil entre las manos. Se debatía entre enviarle un mensaje a Sandra para preguntárselo o simplemente esperar. No sabía hasta que punto tenían confianza como para eso o no, pero a medida que la hora de la cena se acercaba, Yaiza se impacientaba más y más, así que decidió enviárselo.

El móvil de la chica vibró sobre la mesita de noche. Dani quiso echar un vistazo, pero no logró desbloquearlo.

-          Algún día dejarás de cambiar el patrón de la contraseña – dijo en alto para que la chica le escuchase desde el interior del baño.

-          ¿Quién es? – respondió ella desde el otro lado.

-          Tu nueva amiga – informó, y de repente comenzó a escuchar ruidos raros procedentes del baño.

-          ¡Ay, ay, ay! – gritaba – ¡El patrón es una S! ¡Dile cómo hemos quedado que no le he dicho nada! – el chico desbloqueó el teléfono, pero se quedó mirando la pantalla sin saber qué hacer.

-          San… Mi español no da para tanto – informó al ver el mensaje que Yaiza había enviado a Sandra en su lengua natal – En fin – se encogió de hombros y comenzó a escribir.

 

_Hola, Yaiza! Soy Dani :D Hemos quedado a las 20h en el restaurante, pero si quieres quedamos media hora antes nosotros tres y vamos para allá. Seguro que te es más cómodo. ¿En qué hotel estás? Ah, y Sandra te contesta ahora cuando venga ;)_

A los diez minutos Sandra salió del baño envuelta en una toalla. Ni siquiera se había vestido para ir a contestar el teléfono.

-          Tú amiga me cae bien – la observaba de forma descarada desde la cama en la que estaba estirado – Le diré que llame más cuando estés en la ducha – Sandra le ignoraba mientras contestaba las preguntas de la otra chica por WhatsApp. Entonces leyó lo que Dani le había dicho.

-          ¿Le has dicho que vamos a por ella? – él asintió ante lo obvio – ¡Pero eso me deja a mí menos rato para vestirme!

-          Por mí así vas bien, ¿eh? – Sandra le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación y Dani pidió perdón con las manos – Si llegamos tarde da igual, ya sabes cómo son estos.

-          No vamos a llegar tarde. Odio llegar tarde. Antes voy así – sentenció. El chico la miró esperanzado – No voy a ir así, Dani – él se apenó – Ay, ¿vestido o falda?

-          Ahora puedes preguntárselo a tú nueva amiga – a Sandra se le iluminó el rostro.

-          ¡Es verdad! – le dio al botón de llamada y esperó a que Yaiza respondiese - ¿Falda o vestido? – Yaiza se quedó pensativa.

-          Yo voy a llevar vestido, pero no sé. ¿Foto?

-          Espera – hizo señas a su chico para que se apartase y tiró las prendas que la hacían dudar sobre los pies de la cama para hacerles la foto – La tienes en WhatsApp – Yaiza echó un vistazo.

-          ¡¿Pero no has dicho que tampoco hacía falta ir muy arregladas?!

-          Vale, vale, pues falda y blusa – rió – Nos vemos luego – fue a colgar.

-          No, no, no, no, no – se lo impidió – Espera, ahora yo – Sandra rió de nuevo.

-          Vale – esperó la foto – El granate definitivamente – no dudó, pero Yaiza sí.

-          ¿Seguro?

-          Sí querías a alguien objetivo, vas mal. Me encanta el rojo y todo lo que se le parezca, así que sí, seguro – Yaiza aceptó el consejo y se vistió de rojo, un tono oscuro.

Para cuando estuvo lista, avisó a la pareja y se bajó a la recepción dónde esperaría a que la fuesen a buscar. Tras salir por las puertas del ascensor, cuando iba de camino a los sofás, se quedó petrificada al ver pasar corriendo a un chico alto que paró las puertas del ascensor antes de que se cerrasen y entró en él a tiempo para poder subir a su planta sin esperar a que llegase el siguiente ascensor. Antes de que las puertas se cerrasen, vio como la chica le miraba atónita y le guiñó un ojo. Ella se limitó a pestañear tras éstas cerrarse.

Había tenido el suficiente tiempo como para seguirle con la mirada, analizarle de arriba abajo y reconocer que se trataba de un Nico Hülkenberg con una vestimenta bastante alejada de en la que habitualmente se le veía. Iba completamente de negro, resaltando su rubia cabellera y sus ojos claros. Y su imagen se quedó almacenada en la retina de la chica todo el tiempo que estuvo esperando a Dani y a Sandra en los sofás mientras se preguntaba desde cuándo se alojaban pilotos en su hotel.

-          Siento el retraso – se disculpó Dani, alejándola de sus pensamientos - ¿Nos vamos? – la chica se puso en pie.

-          Tía, estás que lo rompes – dijo Sandra al verla de pie.

-          Gracias, tú también estás genial. Me encanta la falda – señaló a una Sandra que vestía una falda de tubo de color azul eléctrico y una blusa blanca sin mangas.

-          ¿A mí nadie me hace cumplidos? – se abrió de brazos un Dani que fingía estar triste, Yaiza rió mientras que Sandra se limitó a negar con la cabeza mostrando media sonrisa.

-          Anda, vamos – les animó a ir hacia la salida.

El trayecto hasta el restaurante debió ser cosa de un cuarto de hora. Cuando llegaron, comenzaron las presentaciones y Yaiza empezó a sufrir por si recordaría todos los nombres cuando descubrió que faltaba gente por llegar.

Había unos cuantos miembros de los equipos Red Bull y Toro Rosso entre los que se encontraban ambos pilotos de la escudería pequeña. Y entre ellos había una sola chica, que parecía ser la novia de Jean-Eric Vergne.

Por suerte para ella no tendría que recordar más nombres, pues según Sandra, los que faltaban por llegar eran conocidos, aunque aquello no le resultaba nada tranquilizador.

Justo cuando decidieron ir a sentarse sin esperarlos más, apareció Sebastian Vettel y poco después Nico Rosberg, lo que hizo que cambiasen de opinión y esperasen un poco más a ver si llegaban todos. Sandra un pudo evitar lanzar una mirada que escondía una risilla a Yaiza cuando Dani le fue a presentarle a Sebastian, haciendo a la chica recordar el primer avistamiento que habían tenido hacía poco más de 24 horas, logrando ponerla un poco más nerviosa.

Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos se fue sintiendo más a gusto entre el grupo. Había muy buen ambiente. Cuando finalmente se cansaron de esperar y decidieron seguir charlando sentados a la mesa, Yaiza se sorprendió al ver como Sebastian le retiraba la silla de la mesa para que se sentase y después se sentó a su lado. La chica agradeció tener a Sandra al otro lado para poder hablar con ella, pues aunque el cuatro veces campeón del mundo fuese muy agradable, todavía no se había acostumbrado a estar rodeada de gente como él y la imponía bastante respeto su presencia allí.

Al contrario de lo que se había esperado durante toda la tarde, los allí presentes no la hacían sentir fuera de lugar, pero no lograba dejar a un lado del todo de quien se trataba y eso la hacía estar algo más callada de lo normal.

Todas estas sensaciones pasaron a un segundo plano en el momento en que avistó en la entrada del restaurante a un chico que llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra. Estaba de espaldas a ellas hablando con un camarero, pero a ella no le cabía la menor duda de quién se trataba.

-          ¡Hulk!

-          ¡Hombre, Nico!

-          ¡Cómo te cuesta, eh cabrón!

-          ¡Que tenemos hambre, colega!

-          Lo siento, tíos, he tenido movida – comenzó a saludar a los presentas por el lado en el que se encontraba Dani, y tras pasar por Sandra, no tardó en llegar a Yaiza y detenerse un segundo en ella antes de mirar a Sebastian y darle la mano. Yaiza no pudo apartar los ojos del chico mientras éste tomaba asiento en la única silla libre, que resultó estar frente a ella. Inevitablemente sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo al él sentarse. Nico la retiró rápidamente para centrarse en la carta, pero no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa ladeada que desconcertó aún más a Yaiza - ¿Así que aún no habéis pedido?

-          No, te esperábamos – informó Sandra – te presento a Yaiza, por cierto – ahora sí, Nico fijó de lleno su mirada en la chica, quien ya le miraba, pues no había dejado de hacerlo desde que había cruzado la puerta del restaurante.

-          Sí, perdona, las prisas – se disculpó dejando la carta - Encantado, soy Nico – se puso en pie para saludarla. La chica le imitó nerviosa, tras lo que se sentaron de nuevo.

-          ¿Sois amigas? – lo dijo mirando a Sandra y ésta asintió mientras Yaiza miraba al chico desilusionada, pues él no parecía recordarla. Esa sensación se fue difuminando gracias a que la cena fue divertida. Excepto Yaiza, allí todos se conocían bastante bien, por lo que había bromas todo el tiempo. Y el hecho de que fuese el primer Gran Premio de la temporada hizo que muchos de ellos hablasen de sus respectivas vacaciones invernales – Pues yo he pasado la mayor parte del tiempo esquiando en los Alpes Suizos, ¿y vosotros? – miró a Dani y a Sandra.

-          El invierno no es lo mío – informó la chica – Aquí se está bien – miró a su chico con una sonrisa.

-          ¿Os habéis quedado aquí todo el invierno?

-          Dirás verano –apuntó ella.

-          No todo el tiempo – Dani aclaraba.

-          Yo podría vivir en la playa eternamente, os lo aseguro.

-          Múdate al Caribe – recomendó Jean-Eric.

-          No lo descarto – rió Sandra – En serio, si por mi fuese, todo el tiempo en la playa. Es éste que no me deja – empujó a Dani sin usar apenas fuerza.

-          Mentira – quiso defenderse – Es tu padre – Sandra rió en alto - Si me la quedó demasiado tiempo, su padre me corta en rodajitas y me echa a los perros – explicó para el resto. Sandra no lo negó y todos rieron – Así que estuvimos por allí arriba también bastante.

-          ¿Y tú? – de repente Yaiza sintió todas las miradas sobre ella y maldijo al chico que había frente a ella por hacerla el foco de atención.

-          Y-yo no me he movido de Madrid – pausó – Pero no pasa nada, porque no soy de playa, así que----

-          Una vez estuve en Madrid – comentó un miembro del equipo Toro Rosso, que comenzó a explicar una historia. Yaiza dio gracias por dejar de ser el foco de atención, cosa que no la agradaba si no tenían anécdotas interesantes que contar como todos los allí presentes. Sin embargo, el chico que había tenido interés en hacerla hablar no había quedado satisfecho y se acercó a ella cuando todos se levantaban de la mesa para abandonar el restaurante.

-          Has estado muy callada toda la noche – ella se encogió de hombros.

-          No tenía mucho que contar, me ha parecido más entretenido escucharos.

-          ¿Entretenido? ¿Qué parte exactamente de la mecánica de fluidos de una moto de nieve te ha parecido entretenida? – hizo mención al comentario que uno de los ingenieros de Red Bull había hecho durante la cena. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar reír al recordarlo.

-          Bueno, he aprendido algunas palabras nuevas – aún se aguantaba la risa – aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que significan.

-          ¡Yai! – la llamó Sandra, que se hacía hueco entre la gente para llegar hasta ellos – Dani y yo nos vamos. ¿Quieres que te dejemos en tu hotel? – la chica fue a contestar, pero no la dio tiempo.

-          No, tranquila. Ya la llevo yo – Sandra le miró sorprendida – Estamos en el mismo hotel, así que.

-          Oh – se sorprendió – Pues perfecto. ¿Desayunamos mañana antes de los libres? – Yaiza asintió aún algo aturdida tras la inesperada intervención de Nico  – Pues hasta entonces. Adiós, Hulk – se despidió de ambos de parte de Dani y se marchó.

-          Vaya – le miró sorprendida - ¿Estamos en el mismo hotel? – comenzó a andar hacia la salida seguida por el chico.

-          Juraría que sí – se sonrió.

-          ¿Y eso? – se interesó, pues estaba claro que recordaba haberla visto, pero al inicio de la cena les habían presentado como a completos desconocidos, lo cual la confundía y necesitaba una confirmación. Al llegar a la calle, Nico se paró frente a ella y le dio un repaso de arriba abajo. Yaiza tragó saliva.

-          Difícil olvidar el vestido – pausó – Y a la chica – a Yaiza la recorrió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y se llevó las manos a los brazos para cubrírselos – El coche está por aquí – señaló hacia la derecha – A un par o tres de manzanas… Llegaba tarde y aparqué en el primer sitio que pillé – frunció el ceño al percatarse de cómo la chica movía sus brazos - ¿Tienes frío? – ella negó.

-          Q-que va, estoy b-bien – Nico puso los ojos en blanco y se quitó la chaqueta de cuero para echársela por encima.

-          ¿Mejor? – ella asintió con una sonrisa tímida.

-          Gracias - comenzaron a andar.

Mientras ellos hacían el camino al coche en silencio, Dani y Sandra llegaban a su habitación de hotel. En la cabeza de Sandra aun rondaba algo que la había llamado la atención y Dani se dio cuenta.

-          Estás un poco ausente – rió.

-          ¿Eh? - agitó su cabeza de lado a lado – Lo siento, pensaba en algo.

-          Eso ya lo veo – aseguró - ¿En?

-          Hulk ha llevado a Yai al hotel – Dani asintió a la información que ya conocía - ¿Cómo sabían que estaban en el mismo? – Dani se encogió de hombros.

-          Se habrán visto antes.

-          No lo parecía cuando les presenté.

-          Pues… Habrán hablado y habrá surgido el tema.

-          ¿Cuándo?

-          No sé, en la cena. O después. ¿Por?

-          No sé, me ha llamado la atención, no les he visto hablar. Me extraña, por ella más que nada, no la he visto hablar prácticamente.

-          ¿Ahora la vigilas? – rió – Me voy a poner celoso – esta vez rió ella.

-          Tú celoso – lo imaginó – Eso sería gracioso.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          No sé, eres tú. No te pega – Dani puso los brazos en jarra, fingiendo estar enfadado. Sandra rió.

-          ¿Ves como no te pega?

-          ¿Y qué me pega según tú? – ella se encogió de hombros y fue hacia el cuarto de baño – Sonreír, hacer bromas… ¿Ves? Eres gracioso.

-          ¿Eso es un cumplido?

-          Pues claro.

-          Bueno, en ese caso gracias – Sandra le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de cerras la puerta del bañó del que no tardaría en salir ya cambiada y lista para irse a la cama enseguida. Dani también lo estaba, así que se acomodaron juntos – Me preocupa Yai – Sandra se apoyó sobre un brazo para mirarle.

-          ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-          Pues porque la hemos dejado sola con Hulk – Sandra no entendía nada.

-          ¿Y qué?

-          Pues que es un fucker – Sandra rió en alto – No, en serio. Es un fucker, Sandra – él la miraba serio y la chica cada vez reía  más fuerte.

-          ¡¿Pero qué te ha dado a ti ahora?! – Dani negó con la cabeza.

-          Claro, tanto mirarla a ella no te has dado cuenta de cómo la miraba él durante toda la cena – Sandra guardó silencio por unos instantes.

-          ¿De qué estás hablando?

-          Está claro que no te has dado cuenta.

-          No… ¿Hablas en serio?

-          ¡Pues claro que hablo en serio!

-          Yo que sé Dani, si tú nunca hablas en serio – rió de nuevo. Dani puso los ojos en blanco.

-          ¿Otro cumplido?

-          Claro – trató de no reírse. Dani se hizo el enfadado y Sandra el acercó a él para besarle. Éste se dejó, pero no puso de su parte – Vale, supongamos que es _tan_ fucker – resaltó ase palabra - Pues mejor para ella, le da una alegría al cuerpo.

-          Ah, no. Si es estupendo.

-          ¡¿Entonces por qué dices que te preocupa?! - Sandra no entendía nada.

-          ¡Yo que sé! Es una forma de hablar – Sandra le miraba negando con una sonrisa.

-          Eres raro.

-          ¿Otro cumplido?

-          Pues claro – le dio un beso y luego se acurrucó sobre su pecho – Buenas noches – Dani le pasó el brazo por encima y acarició su espalda.

-          Buenas noches.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos enseguida. Más o menos sobre la misma hora a la que Nico y Yaiza hacían acto de presencia en su hotel. Con algo de suerte, lograrían hacer lo mismo que ellos, pues a Yaiza el _jet lag_ la había estado matando. Y no se sentía nada cansada en aquel momento en el que mantenía una charla animada con el que la había llevado de vuelta hasta allí.

-          En realidad he sabido que algo pasaba contigo desde el principio – dijo cuando comenzaban a subir las escaleras de entrada al hotel.

-          ¿Q-qué? – la frase la cogió completamente desprevenida, confundiéndola.

-          No tenías pinta de trabajar en prensa ni nada de eso, casi no hablabas. Ahora que sé cómo has acabado aquí me encaja más – a Yaiza le pareció un comentario gracioso, tan gracioso como el hecho de haber malinterpretado las intenciones de aquella frase del alemán.

-          Pues la que no tiene pinta de trabajar en prensa ni nada de eso – le imitó – resulta que es periodista, pero vale – se miraron serios inicialmente, pero terminaron riendo.

-          Vaya metedura de pata – aceptó su fallo – Lo siento – se disculpó antes de abrirle la puerta a la chica para que pudiera pasar a dentro.

-          Tranquilo, si tienes razón – él alzó las cejas – Debería hablar con más facilidad.

-          Pues creo que conmigo hablas con bastante facilidad – se sonrió orgullosa.

-          Ya bueno, pero en una mesa llena de desconocidos ya no tanto – buscó la inspiración a su alrededor para saber qué más decir, pues sintió que se había metido en un callejón sin salida con aquella conversación. Él la imitó sin querer y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado.

-          Bueno, fin del trayecto – anunció metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros. Yaiza no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia abajo a causa de dicho movimiento y se castigó internamente por darle otro repasón. Asintió al comentario de Nico, asumiendo con ello que debían despedirse.

-          S-sí, gracias por traerme – se acercó a llamar al ascensor, el cual resultó estar ya allí y Yaiza sintió como si éste les hubiese quitado tiempo.

-          Me pillaba de paso – le quitó importancia mientras entraban. Cada uno pulsó el botón de su planta y dejó grabado en su mente el del otro. Llegaron primero a la de ella - ¿Nos vemos por ahí? – ella asintió con una tímida sonrisa.

-          C-claro. Buenas noches - él asintió, dejándola marchar son su chaqueta echada sobre los hombros, dándole la excusa perfecta para tener que volver a verla.

-          Buenas noches.


	5. Ten cuidado

Salió del ascensor echándole un vistazo a su móvil. Se sorprendió al descubrir que era pasada media noche y no supo explicarse a sí misma como el tiempo con Nico había pasado tan deprisa. Entonces un tremendo impacto frontal la hizo bajar a malas de la nube en la que se encontraba. El bolso y el teléfono se le escurrieron de entre las manos, cayendo al suelo desde una altura considerable, y la parte inferior de su espalda dio contra el suelo.

-          ¡Pero bueno! – maldijo en su lengua natal a quien fuese tan tremendamente patoso.

-          Perdón – dijo en inglés esa persona – A pesar de lo que acabes de llamarme – Yaiza miraba atónita al chico de pelo rubio y ojos verdes que se agachaba a recoger sus cosas en una mano en la que además sostenía un botellín de cerveza. Le ofreció la otra para ayudarla a ponerse en pie de nuevo.

-          E-eres K-kimi Räikkönen – le señalaba con el dedo índice mientras le miraba atónita.

-          Vaya, no me había dado cuenta – le ofreció sus pertinencias y ella las cogió sin mirar, puesto que aún le miraba atónita - ¿Y tú eres?

-          Yaiza Díaz – no supo porque dijo también su apellido, pero éste provocó una reacción inesperada en el finlandés.

-          No eres prima de Fernando ni nada, ¿no? – la miró del derecho y del revés tratando de asegurarse de que estaba de una pieza. La chica desorbitó los ojos.

-          ¿Q-qué? N-no, q-que va – rió nerviosa.

-          Ah, vale – se relajó - Yaiza, ¿no, dices? – ella asintió – Pues Yaiza, ¿eso de ahí también es tuyo? – la chica se giró a mirar dónde señalaba Kimi y vio la chaqueta de cuero de Nico en el suelo – Sé que no lo parece, pero diría que he visto como se te caía.

-          Sí, sí – se agachó a recogerla – G-gracias – dijo de cara a él de nuevo. Kimi frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Por qué parte? ¿La de tirarte al suelo? Porque lo cierto es que no entraba en mis planes, iba mirando la hora y – paró al verla medio riendo – Qué – ella disimuló al verle tan serio.

-          Me haces gracia – se encogió de hombros. Kimi la miró extrañado.

-          En fin, me voy que llego tarde. ¿Tú estás bien, no?

-          S-sí, sí, perfectamente.

-          Bien – se fue echando un trago a su bebida de camino al ascensor. Yaiza se lo quedó mirando a varios metros de distancia hasta que el ascensor llegó y Kimi se metió en él sin antes dedicarle una mirada de extrañez mezclada con miedo.

Al quedarse sola en el pasillo se miró las manos y vio en ellas dos cosas que no le gustaron. La primera fue que la pantalla de su móvil estaba completamente desquebrajada. Miró al frente como si Kimi Räikkönen aun estuviese allí y recibiese su mirada de odio. La otra era que se había olvidado de devolverle a Nico su chaqueta. Resopló antes de darse media vuelta para ir a su cuarto en el que, ahora sí, caería rendida y no volvería a despertar hasta por la mañana.

Por la mañana y más tarde de lo planeado fue cuando se despertó, por lo que llegó tarde a su encuentro con Sandra en el Paddock para ir a después a las gradas a ver la última tanda de libres.

-          Estamos en paz – la disculpó Sandra, pues ella misma había llegado tarde el día anterior - ¿Qué tal anoche?

-          ¿Eh?

-          Con Nico.

-          Ah. Bien, con Nico todo bien. Con Kimi ya no tanto – Sandra desorbitó los ojos al oír aquel nombre.

-          ¿K-kimi? ¿K-kimi Räikkönen?

-          Ese mismo, sí – le mostró su móvil con la pantalla rota. Sandra no comprendía nada – Se chocó conmigo en el pasillo del hotel y me tiró el móvil al suelo. Este es el resultado.

-          ¿Y no le dijiste nada?

-          No me di cuenta hasta que ya se había marchado… Estaba demasiado ocupada asumiendo quien era – rió de forma irónica - ¿Me ayudarás a buscarle? – Sandra desorbitó aún más los ojos esta vez que la anterior.

-          ¿Q-qué? ¿Yo? N-no, no, no.

-          ¿No? Oh, vamos. Yo no sé moverme por aquí, tú sí y tengo que ir a verle para que me pague esto – a Sandra no le gustaba nada la idea, pero independientemente, no le veía futuro.

-          A buscar a Kimi.

-          Sí.

-          Para que te lo pague.

-          Exacto – Sandra esta vez sí que se echó a reír.

-          No tienes fe ni nada.

-          ¿Por?

-          Para empezar, dudo que se acuerde ya. Iría borracho o algo.

-          No iba borracho – le defendió, aunque le recordaba bebiendo cerveza – O no lo parecía…

-          Pues dirá que no se acuerda con tal de no pagarte.

-          ¡Pero si le sobra la pasta, qué más le da! Está decidido, entre los libres y la clasi vamos a por él.

-          Eso, cuando más ocupado está.

-          Pues después de la clasi – propuso. Sandra suspiró – Porfa, porfa, porfa – se agarraba con ambas manos al brazo de la chica agitándolo - Que no tengo un duro. Todo lo que me ahorre, mejor que mejor – Sandra negó riendo.

-          Está bien – Yaiza se lanzó a abrazarla por el cuello y Sandra rió aún más – Pero ahora vemos los libres.

-          Sí, sí – trató de centrarse, pero no tardó en volver a hablar – Oye, ¿la clasi la podemos ver en el box? – Sandra la miró de reojo con una sonrisa.

-          Te moló, ¿eh? – Yaiza asintió a toda prisa y Sandra estuvo de acuerdo.

Los libres fueron en la línea de lo que llevaba pasando todo el fin de semana, un caos. Las posiciones no parecían tener un parecido con lo de años anteriores ni por casualidad, y muchos de los monoplazas estaban teniendo problemas. Entre lo llamativo estuvo la posición tan retrasada de Sebastian Vettel, por el que Yaiza sintió bastante pena al haber compartido mesa con él la noche anterior y haberle encontrado tan agradable. También hubo otras sorpresas respecto a lo que se había visto en sesiones anteriores, como la mala posición del Willliams de Valtteri Bottas.

Entre los libres y la clasificación, comieron y charlaron. Hablaron mucho, como hacían siempre que estaban juntas, lo que las estaba ayudando a conocerse muy, muy deprisa.

La clasificación fue un poco lo esperado, al menos por parte de los Mercedes que ocuparon dos de las tres primeras posiciones de la parrilla, incluyendo una pole de Lewis Hamilton muy celebrada por Yaiza. Sandra también tuvo su alegría del día con la segunda posición de Dani en el Gran Premio de su casa, que la hizo muy feliz. Por lo demás, llamó la atención la terrible actuación de los Williams que habían dado la sensación de ir a estar arriba en los entrenamientos del viernes. Y Yaiza no puedo evitar prestar atención a la nada menospreciable séptima posición de Nico con su Force India frente a la decimosexta de su compañero Checo Pérez.

Sandra se había comprometido a llevar a Yaiza a buscar a Kimi tras la clasificación y aunque se moría por ver a Dani, él estaba en una rueda de prensa que no le daba lugar a la chica para ninguna excusa que la permitiese incumplir su promesa. Así que se plantaron en el hospitality de Ferrari como quien no quiere la cosa a ver gente pasar hasta que apareciese por allí.

-          Gran plan, Sandra. Gran plan.

-          ¿Tienes una idea mejor?

-          No, no. Pero esperaba que tú sí...

-          Es lo que hay – sus pocas ganas que ir al encuentro del finlandés no la ayudaban a dar rienda suelta a su imaginación para encontrarle.

-          Está bien – Yaiza tomó asiento en uno de los escalones de la entrada al hospitality.

-          ¿Qué haces?

-          Sentarme. Tenemos para rato – la animó a hacer lo mismo y Sandra no pudo resistirse – Pensaba que lo de ser novia de piloto daría privilegios o algo – se vio con confianzas como para bromear con ese tema. Sandra rió a desgana.

-          Que va.

-          ¿Lleváis mucho juntos? – Sandra dudó.

-          Depende. ¿Para ti qué es mucho?

-          ¿Años? – Sandra se apresuró a negar.

-          No, que va, ¡que va! – se alteró - Aunque bueno, no nos puede faltar mucho para el año… - Yaiza rió ante su cara de preocupación severa.

-          Se os ve muy bien – Sandra asintió.

-          Es difícil estar mal con alguien como él si te soy sincera.

-          Ya, está siempre riendo – Sandra rió en alto.

-          Desde fuera también es así, ¿verdad? – Yaiza asintió con una sonrisa – Ya me parecía a mí… – al dejar de reír ambas, se hizo el silencio.

-          ¿Cómo os conocisteis? – Sandra sonrió al recordarlo.

-          Te vas a reír – le anticipó – No te rías – suplicó esta vez.

-          Vale – prometió Yaiza.

-          Yo tampoco tengo un duro, ¿sabes? Y además no tengo ni suerte, a diferencia de ti, que te van tocando sorteos – Yaiza rió – Así que me tuve que buscar una forma de ir a un Gran Premio sin pagar.

-          Ay madre…

-          No, no. No fue nada ilegal – Yaiza respiró más tranquila – Encontré una oferta de trabajo para ser azafata de eventos en el fin de semana del Gran Premio en Montmeló. Ya sabes; recepción de personas, atención al público, explicaciones de los productos, control de entradas y salidas, control de los stands, entrega de obsequios… – hablaba desganada. Hizo reía a la otra chica.

-          ¡Tía, no te pega nada!

-          Dímelo a mí – Yaiza rio de nuevo por la cara de asco de Sandra - Suerte que no te ibas a reír, ¿eh?

-          Perdón, perdón. Sigue, que está interesante – Sandra negó con una sonrisa.

-          Y nada, eso. Que pagaban una mierda, pero me daba igual porque trabajaba en el Paddock. Y bueno, fue allí dónde nos conocimos. Fue el año pasado esto.

-          Ya… Pero eso no explica el cómo – Sandra resopló.

-          ¡Casi me libro! – río nerviosa – Ay, da igual, qué vergüenza – Yaiza la miraba divertida.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          No sé – mintió - A ver, yo estaba currando en un hospitality de estos que hay por aquí que son restaurantes pijos, ¿sabes? – asintió – En fin, un papelón. Y digamos que… Apareció por allí – entrecomilló. Yaiza frunció el ceño, pero Sandra no parecía ir a contarle nada más.

-          Jo, va – le suplicaba - ¿Y el resto?

-          Y el resto es cosa del otro que te lo puede explicar luego si se lo quieres preguntar. Es que a mí me da mucha vergüenza, de verdad – se tapó la cara con las manos de forma breve – En realidad no tiene nada de especial, ¿eh? – le quitó importancia.

-          Seguro que sí – sonreía al imaginarlo – Al fin y al cabo estáis aquí – terminaron serias de nuevo.

-          Estamos aquí… - repitió mirando al suelo y percatándose del giró que había dado su vida desde que le había conocido. Miró a la chica que había sentada a su lado de forma seria – Este sitio es increíble, ¿sabes? Pasan tantas cosas aquí dentro – miró a su alrededor – Cuando aterrizas aquí te parece todo tan, no sé, ajeno a tu persona. Te sientes algo fuera de lugar con tanto lujo y demás – la chica asintió – Pero es curiosa la facilidad de cambiarle la vida a cualquiera que tiene este sitio.

Sin que Sandra se diese ni cuenta, los ojos de Yaiza la miraban con esperanza. Porque ella necesitaba eso. Ese cambio que verdaderamente esperaba que aquel lugar pudiese darle. Y estaba segura de que Sandra tenía razón, porque en unas horas le había dado una nueva amiga y en un par de días nuevas esperanzas, así que no ponía límites a lo que pudiese darle hasta el momento de su marcha.

Sandra interrumpió sus pensamientos zarandeándole el brazo y, tras mirar dónde la chica le señalaba, vio como Kimi se acercaba su posición a toda prisa. Así que se puso en pie dispuesta a pararle a su llegada.

-          ¡Kimi! – éste se paró en seco ante ella, pues la chica tampoco le dejó otra opción.

-          Joder – dio un paso atrás - Buscas que volvamos a chocar o qué – el humor del finlandés no era para nada el mismo que el de la noche anterior, lo que dejó petrificada a Yaiza.

-          L-lo siento… Quería hablar contig----

-          Pues ahora no es buen momento – se deshizo de ella rápidamente y subió las escaleras, entrando al hospitality y perdiéndola de vista. Yaiza se quedó allí parada con un disgusto tremendo por cómo había actuado Kimi con ella. Sandra le pasó una mano por la espalda.

-          Estará de mala leche por habérsela dado contra el muro en la Q2.

-          Sí, parece que se la va dando contra todo – dijo al recordar su encuentro de la pasada noche. Sandra rió sin ganas.

-          Anda, vámonos.

-          Venga, dilo – dijo Yaiza nada más haber comenzado a caminar. Sandra la miró sin entender – Te lo dije – la chica hizo una mueca.

-          Sinceramente, esperaba equivocarme – Yaiza suspiró.

Por suerte, el disgusto le duraría poco a Yaiza, pues de camino al hospitality de Red Bull comenzó a contagiarse de la alegría de Sandra, quien no podía dejar de pensar en abrazar a su chico en cuanto le viese. Y eso fue nada más poner un pie en las instalaciones de Red Bull, pues estaba sentado en una mesita hablando con su fisioterapeuta. Llegó por detrás y le abrazó por el cuello sin darle tiempo a nada.

-          ¡¡¡Primera línea!!!

-          Sandra, que me ahogo - se quejaba riendo mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla.

-          Perdón – aflojó el nudo alrededor de su cuello y se limitó a apoyarse en su hombros, pues el chico seguía sentado y ella de pie. Dani de dio media vuelta en el taburete para saludar a Yaiza.

-          Por delante de un Mercedes, felicidades – Dani asintió con una amplia sonrisa - ¿Cómo pinta la carrera?

-          Me encantaría ganar aquí, pero hay que ser realistas – Yaiza asintió.

-          Bueno, buena suerte… Aunque mi favorito salga delante de ti – todos los presentes rieron. Dani aceptó su suerte con mayor orgullo si cabía por ese motivo.

-          Me parece justo – chocaron puños. Sandra no decía nada y les dejaba conversar mientras seguía aferrada a Dani. Estaba demasiado feliz en su mundo como para adentrarse en la conversación, pero todo eso cambió al entrar por la puerta del hospitality la familia de Dani al completo. Se saludaron todos con todos y tras terminar con las felicitaciones y algunas bromas, Sandra no pudo evitar tirar del polo de Dani, quien ahora estaba de pie a su lado, para llamar su atención al haber escuchado algo que no le cuadraba.

-          Qué dices de una cena… - aprovechaba que todos hablaban entre ellos para decírselo bajito.

-          Esta noche. Mis padres quieren que vayamos a cenar. ¿No te había dicho nada?

-          P-pues n-no.

-          Ay, lo siento. Se me habrá olvidado.

-          Ah, genial – miró al frente y fingió una sonrisa a lo que sea que estuviesen diciendo antes de ausentarse tirando de Yaiza – Siento el papelón. No sabía que aparecerían en tropa justo ahora – se disculpó ya estando fuera – De hecho les esperaba mañana…

-          No se te ve muy contenta de verles – se atrevió a comentar. Sandra la miró negando a toda prisa.

-          Oh, no, no. No es eso – no supo como continuar.

-          ¿Entonces?

-          Es que… Me da mucho respeto su familia, no sé. Y pues me gusta saber cuándo voy a tener que verlos para prepararme, ¿sabes? Y al tío va y se le olvida decírmelo – protestaba gesticulando en dirección a dónde estaba Dani en el interior.

-          Habrá estado muy ocupado este finde – le disculpaba. Sandra suspiró.

-          Ya lo sé… Pero joder, ahora encima quiere que vayamos a cenar – hizo aspavientos – Y pues me estresa. Porque está ocupado para decirme eso que es un segundo, pero no para irse a cenar en lugar de preparar la estrategia de mañana hasta las tantas como hace siempre – gesticulaba de nuevo, dando a entender a Yaiza que no alcanzaba a comprender la manera de hacer las cosas de su chico ese fin de semana. Guardaron silencio al ver como salían todos a fuera. Sandra resopló antes de Dani llegase a su posición.

-          Ey, yo me voy con Simon ya para poder estar libre esta noche – Sandra asintió y Yaiza supuso que Simon debía ser su ingeniero de pista – Mich y mamá quieren ir de compras, así que se van a un centro comercial – se la quedó mirando y ella a él.

-          Vale… – respondió con la boca pequeña sin saber que más esperaba que le dijese.

-          Era por si querías ir con ellas, pero nada, nada – rió, pero a Sandra la hizo sentirse mal a pesar de que Dani la acercaba a él para besar su pelo tras lo que miró a Yaiza – Es que la pobre lo pasa un poco mal con todo esto – creyó poner a Yaiza al tanto de una situación que ya conocía al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el brazo de su chica para hacerla saber que no pasaba nada – Te veo esta noche – Sandra asintió sin más y Dani se separó de ella para marcharse - ¡Adiós, Yai! – Yaiza devolvió la mirada a la chica que tenía delante tras despedirse de un Dani que se iba casi corriendo.

-          Mírale, si es un amor. No te enfades con él – dijo a una Sandra que aun la miraba con cara de disgusto.

-          Lo sé – dijo cruzándose de brazos aun más enfurruñada – Calla, jo – Yaiza rió por la reacción.

-          Oye, ¿y nosotras que vamos a hacer? – Sandra se encogió de hombros.

-          Podríamos ir a ver el centro.

-          ¿Hay tiendas?

-          Dios, encajarías mejor en la familia tú que yo – Yaiza rió negando – Sí, sí, hay muchísimas. Y bueno, hay de todo. ¿Te apetece? – Yaiza asintió a toda prisa empezando a dar saltitos como si de repente hubiese recordado que se encontraba en Australia de viaje con los gastos pagados – Oye, pero no puedes ir así, ¿eh? – la chica se miró su atuendo hasta los pies sin entender – Que parece que estamos en verano, pero viene el otoño y cuando anochezca hará frío.

-          Pues lo tengo todo en el hotel…

-          Pues nos pasamos de camino – así lo hicieron – Oye – decía Sandra a su entrada a la recepción – Vaya con el hotelito, ¿no? Hotelaco más bien.

-          Ya, ya…

-          ¿Esto es mármol? – Sandra daba toquecitos con los nudillos a la pared mientras esperaban a que llegase el ascensor y Yaiza reía – Me hace gracia esta discriminación positiva de Red Bull trayéndote aquí cuando Dani y Seb están alojados en uno… No digo más cutre porque de cutre nada, pero las paredes no son de mármol – Yaiza reía.

-          No creo que haya sido Red Bull. O sea, mi pase es de Red Bull, pero no creo que el vuelo y el hotel sean cosa suya. Más que nada por lo que dices de que vosotros estáis en otro hotel. Sandra asintió dando por bueno el razonamiento de la otra chica. Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y pasaron a dentro. En cosa de un par de minutos estaban en la habitación y Yaiza echaba un vistazo en el armario sin saber qué ponerse

-          ¡Anda! – la exclamación de Sandra llamó su atención. Se giró hacia la de Barcelona para ver cómo alzaba unos papeles para que ella pudiese verlos – Veo que me hiciste caso – eran copias de su currículum.

-          Ah, sí, eso…

-          ¿Cómo va la cosa? – se dio la vuelta y toqueteó las prendas que colgaban de las perchas en el armario como si rebuscase entre ellas para no tener que estar de cara a Sandra cuando contestase a su pregunta.

-          Bueno… No lo he dado a nadie aún – Sandra tardó un instante en volver a preguntar, pero para ella fueron minutos.

-          ¿Y eso?

-          Me da cosa plantarme en un hospitality sin más…

-          ¿Para esto sí, pero para pedirle dinero a Kimi Räikkönen no? – Sandra alzó una ceja. Yaiza se dio media vuelta.

-          Ay, yo que sé – alzó los brazos - Aunque fuese… N-no sé a quién dárselo – Sandra asintió comprendiéndola.

-          Vale, pues mañana iremos tú y yo a hablar con alguna gente.

-          Q-qué gente – tardó en atreverse a preguntar.

-          Alguna gente sí que conozco – le guiñó un ojo. Yaiza sonrió – Pero hay un problema… - se le cambió la cara – Con las hojas que veo aquí no te dará ni para empezar.

-          Haré más copias – prometió emocionada, haciendo sonreír a una Sandra que se sentía útil por primera vez desde que conocía aquel mundillo.

-          Anda, enséñame que remueves tanto por ahí sin sacar nada – dejó los papeles dónde los había encontrado y se acercó al armario.

-          Es que no tengo ropa de abrigo… Pensaba que haría calor – Sandra la ignoró, pensando que algo debía tener.

-          Tampoco hacen falta bufanda y guantes, sólo algo que echarse por encima - empezó a remover ella también, y no tardó en encontrarse con algo que llamó su atención – Esto… Yai - al ver la prenda, Yaiza primero se alarmó y después miró a Sandra como una niña mira a su madre tras una de sus travesuras. No recordaba haber colgado aquello con su ropa - Esto es de Hulk, Yai – su primero instinto fue el de negarlo.

-          N-no, q-que va…

-          Yai. Es su chaqueta de cuero. Lo sé porque me encanta y siempre intento convencer a Dani para que se compre una – lo decía al mismo tiempo que tiraba de una manga de la chaqueta para mostrársela como prueba mientras le daba sus argumentos. Yaiza se mordió el labio inferior - ¿Y bien?

-          Es que… S-se la olvidó anoche – Sandra desorbitó los ojos sin soltar la prenda de la que ahora tiraba aún más.

-          ¿Cómo que se la olvidó anoche?

-          S-sí. T-tampoco es para tanto - Sandra la miraba atónita y en su cabeza se le aparecía un Dani que le susurraba “te lo dije”.

-          P-pero, pero----¡¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?! – Yaiza dio un paso atrás por el susto. Sandra parecía muy molesta y su apariencia imponente la impedía hablar con normalidad, haciendo que aquello pareciese aún más lo que no era.

-          N-no pensaba decírtelo, s-sólo devolvérsela.

-          Ah, qué bonito – soltó la manga, cruzándose de brazos.

-          P-pero p-porqué te pones así, joder – la que empezaba a molestarse de verdad ahora era Yaiza.

-          Hombre, pues porque esta mañana te he preguntado cómo fue anoche con Hulk y tú me has dicho sólo que bien.

-          ¡Es que fue bien! Sólo que se dejó la chaqueta, pero eso no estropea el bien – Sandra cada vez la miraba más alucinada.

-          Me tomas el pelo, ¿no?

-          N-no… Fue muy amable al dejármela aunque luego se la olvidase… O me olvidase yo de dársela, según se mire. Pero en fin, que no es culpa de nadie.

-          ¿Al… dejártela? – inquirió desconcertada.

-          Sí, tenía frío y Nico me dejó su chaqueta, Sandra, no sé porqué tanto revuelo – dijo notablemente molesta. Sandra tardó varios segundos en respirar aliviada y luego empezó a reírse sola. Yaiza le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-          Creí que… - Yaiza esperaba – Ya sabes… – no dejaba de reír.

-          No, Sandra, no sé – la miraba cruzada de brazos.

-          Pues que tú y Hulk… - Yaiza esperaba – Ya sabes, joder, que vosotros habíais – gesticuló con ambas manos intentando explicarse.

-          Oh.

-          Ay, que disgusto me has dado, hija mía – de enjugaba las lágrimas ya más tranquila.

-          Hombre, tanto como disgusto – se ofendió.

-          Entiéndeme. Si hubiese pasado, esperaba que me lo hubieses dicho – Yaiza asintió comprendiendo – Entonces… Con Hulk…

-          Me trajo aquí y ya está – tragó saliva al recordar algunos de los detalles omitidos. Sandra asintió.

Con el malentendido ya resulto y una muy cara chaqueta de cuero entre sus manos, decidieron que estaban listas para ponerse camino al centro de Melbourne, dónde pasarían la tarde. Una tarde muy entretenida que se les pasaría volando a ambas y de la que se llevarían de vuelta más de un recuerdo.

-          No he debido comprarlo – Yaiza maldecía a su yo materialista mientras iban de vuelta al hotel.

-          Que sí, mujer. No todos los días se viene una a Melbourne.

-          Era caro.

-          Que no. Que ya te he dicho que aquí por lo general es todo aún más caro. ¡Si era una ganga!

-          Da igual, no he debido gastar tanto. Y tú no comprándote nada no me haces sentir mejor, que lo sepas – Sandra rió desganada.

-          Yo ya me llevo de recuerdo estas dos piernas echas polvo…

-          Ya ves – coincidió Yaiza – Pero eso también me lo llevo yo y además he gastado.

-          Y dale – reía Sandra.

-          No he debido comprarlo, Sandra. No conseguirás que deje de repetirlo.

-          Ya veo, ya – rió – Pero que sepas que a lo mejor te salva de una buena.

-          ¿Por?

-          Pues no sé tú, pero yo no suelo ir con vestidos por el mundo.

-          Ah bueno, yo sí.

-          ¿Sí? ¿Cuántos te has traído?

-          Pues el que me puse anoche y otro, pero es bastante más sencillito, ya lo viste.

-          ¡Toma! ¿Y si salimos mañana que habrías hecho? – Yaiza no tuvo tiempo de responder – Nada, pero ahora ya tienes vestido si salimos – se respondió a sí misma.

-          ¿Salir a dónde?

-          No sé tú, pero yo estoy convencida de que mañana mi chico se sube al podio en un peldaño u otro, ¿vale? Porque es lo más grande que hay – Yaiza rió ante lo orgulloso de Sandra – Así que habrá fiesta y tú necesitarás este vestido – sentenció.

-          Pues que así sea, oye – Sandra aun asentía.

-          Al final te ha venido bien la chaqueta – observó - ¿Cuándo se la vas a devolver?

-          Aún no le he visto…

-          Bonita excusa – rió – Bueno, mañana en la fiesta seguro que le ves – Yaiza asintió.

No tardaron en despedirse, pues Sandra debía irse a su hotel para cambiarse para su compromiso familiar. Se les había hecho tarde y Sandra no tuvo tiempo de acompañar a Yaiza hasta el hotel propiamente. Así que le indicó el camino restante lo mejor que supo y la de Madrid tuvo que hacerlo sola.

Por fortuna, no tuvo demasiados problemas para llegar hasta el lugar en el que cenaría y se hospedaría. Supo que se había malacostumbrado a la compañía al percatarse de que esa noche le tocaría quedarse sola en la cena. Entró a la recepción con la mirada fija a mano derecha, dónde indicaba una señal que se encontraba el buffet del hotel y asumió que lo más cómodo y económico sería cenar allí.

-          Bonita chaqueta – llamó su atención una voz que procedía de justo en frente. Se sobresaltó al reconocerla, haciendo reír al que le había hablado – En serio, te sienta bien – seguía riendo.

-          H-hola – se limitó responder a causa de la vergüenza, ignorando los cumplidos del chico que ella percibía más como una burla. Se trataba de Nico y ella llevaba su chaqueta puesta como si de una suya se tratase – T-toma - fue a quitársela para devolvérsela a su dueño.

-          No, no. No me la des ahora que no tengo dónde meterla – se tocaba los bolsillos de su otra chaqueta, la que llevaba puesta, como buscando un hueco - y no voy a mi habitación.

-          Oh – no supo cómo seguir, pues lo único que todavía daba vueltas a su cabeza eran reproches por haber salido de su dormitorio con la chaqueta del chico, y éstos se entremezclaban con su análisis del nuevo look del mismo. Éste era distinto al de la noche anterior, pero seguía quedándole estupendamente. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros, un cinturón negro de piel, una camiseta blanca con algo escrito en negro que no se paró a leer y una chaqueta, gris oscura y de algodón esta vez. Reaccionó pestañeando y comenzó a hablar – P-pues si no, p-puedes subir luego a buscarla o... Te la llevo maña----

-          O mejor – intervino - ¿cenas por aquí? – ella asintió.

-          Estoy sola, así que pensaba bajar al buffet – hablaba algo más tranquila.

-          Pues me la puedes dar luego si no te importa porque también cenaré aquí.

-          Vale.

-          ¿Nos vemos entonces? – asintió ella – ¡Genial! Pues me paso por aquí sobre las nueve – le vio marchar de camino a la salida con una sonrisa puesta, el motivo de la cual a la chica se le escapaba por completo.

De camino a su cuarto, Yaiza vio en su reloj que tenía cerca de una hora hasta volver a ver al alemán. Era tiempo de sobras, pues no tenía gran cosa que hacer. Decidió tomarse las cosas con calma y darse una buena ducha, y al salir se presentó ante la ropa que colgaba en su armario igual que llevaba haciendo desde que había llegado el jueves a Melbourne, indecisa. No quería arreglarse demasiado, pues sólo iba a cenar al buffet, pero quería causar buena impresión. Quería llamar la atención de Nico de alguna forma, pero sin que se notase que buscaba hacerlo. Lo que no sospechaba mientras se debatía entre una u otra prenda de vestir como si de una cita se tratase era que lo que buscaba conseguir ya lo había logrado sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

Yaiza estaba aún maquillándose en su habitación de la tercera planta cuando Dani y Sandra llegaban a su dormitorio en su respectivo hotel tras una cena temprana. La chica se quitó los zapatos antes de que al chico le diese tiempo ni de cerrar la puerta, y para cuando estuvo cerrada ya no llevaba ni su bolso ni su chaqueta.

-          Qué velocidad – observó el australiano, quien apenas había tenido tiempo de cruzar la puerta. La chica seguía desprendiéndose de prendas a toda velocidad y el chico no sabía si imitarla o quedarse mirando, pero algo le inquietaba y se decidió por preguntar – Has estado muy callada en la cena, ¿todo bien? – Sandra asintió - ¿Seguro? – la chica frunció el ceño y paró de desvestirse.

-          No sé porqué lo dices – se apoyó sobre la cómoda para meter en el primer cajón las medias que acababa de sacarse. Lo hizo sin dejar de mirar a Dani. Éste se encogió de hombros.

-          Porque tú sueles hablar bastante – aclaró lo que a sus ojos era una obviedad mientras colgaba su chaqueta y se quitaba los zapatos.

-          Dani – suspiró - Ya sabes que me cuesta…

-          Sí, pero es que si no hablas van a pensar que les odias o algo.

-          Joder, Dani – se sintió presionada – Hago lo que puedo, pero tú no me ayudas tampoco.

-          ¿Por qué dices eso?

-          Pues porque te pido una única cosa y se te olvida.

-          ¿El qué?

-          Pues que me avises cuando vayan a venir y tengamos que ir a cenar, esas cosas – Dani resopló.

-          Ya te he dicho antes que lo sentía. Se me pasó, ¿vale? Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza este fin de semana – habían comenzado a hablar a distancia, pero se habían estado acercando el uno al otro. Sandra asintió, aceptando sus disculpas al percibir el estrés del chico a través de su gesto en el que se pasaba ambas manos por el pelo.

-          Vale, vale, no pasa nada – le bajó los brazos y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de chico, comenzando a moverlas desde allí hasta su cuello y de vuelta a sus hombros, acariciándolos – Perdona, es verdad. Pero entiéndeme tú también, ¿vale? – suplicó. Dani asintió.

-          Sí yo sólo quiero que os llevéis bien…

-          Ya lo sé – sonrió de forma amarga.

-          ¿No puedes ser con todos como con Mich?

-          Hombre, no es lo mismo tu hermana que tus padres, Dani. ¿Para ti es lo mismo mi hermano que mis padres? – negó a toda prisa haciéndola reír – Pues eso.

-          Sobre todo porque con tu hermano me entiendo, con tus padres ni hablamos en el mismo idioma.

-          Cierto – rió de nuevo, sintiéndose más cómoda en la conversación que mantenían. Sin dejar de mirarle, entrelazó sus manos tras su cuello – Por cierto----

-          Oh, no – negó él, temiéndose lo que iba a decirle.

-          ¿Qué tal llevas ese tema?

-          No me presiones, ¿vale? – fingían tomarse el tema en serio aunque sabía que Sandra sólo lo sacaba para molestarle en broma – El español es difícil.

-          También lo es el acento australiano de tus padres, créeme – ambos rieron.

-          Tenías que sacarlo, ¿verdad?

-          Hombre, es que tu padre se saca cada expresión – apartó una de sus manos del cuello de Dani para hacer un gesto exagerado – Alguna vez he sacado el móvil bajo el mantel para buscarlas en Urban Dictionary y no salían.

-          Bueno, ahí tampoco salen tantas cosas – le quitaba importancia mientras que jugueteaba con sus manos en el borde inferior del vestido de Sandra. Ella se dio cuenta.

-          ¿Intentas distraerme? – Dani negó sin más.

-          ¿Te distraigo? – introdujo ambas manos bajo la tela del vestido y comenzó a subir por los muslos de la chica poco a poco.

-          N-no, p-pero me parecía que podías estar intentando dejarme sin argumentos.

-          Ah, ¿que eso se puede hacer? – Sandra le golpeó el brazo al mismo tiempo que rió – Si siempre ganas tú.

-          No es verdad.

-          ¿No? – Sandra negó con la cabeza - Cuándo he ganado yo, a ver.

-          Aquella vez que – sintió una mano en su entrepierna – D-dani…

-          Qué.

-          Q-qué haces – sintió la mano moverse en su sexo por encima de su ropa interior.

-          ¿Yo? Nada – con la otra mano comenzó a levantar la falda del vestido hasta su cintura.

-          Dani…

-          ¿Sí?

-          M-mañana hay carrera – dijo en un hilo de voz. Pero no era necesario un volumen más alto, pues sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

-          Y qué.

-          P-pues que deberías descan---- - no pudo terminar la frase, al tener que morderse el labio para contener un gemido cuando sintió que ya nada separa la mano del chico de su sexo desnudo – D-dani.

-          ¿Ahá? – Sandra selló sus labios con un inesperado beso mientras le agarraba por el rostro con ambas manos y la intención de acercarle más hacia ella si cabía esa posibilidad.

Sin ser demasiado conscientes de ello, se fueron desplazando hacia un lado hasta que se toparon con los pies de la cama. Interrumpieron el beso para mirarse y decidir que Dani estaba lo suficientemente en forma como para que su rendimiento al día siguiente no fuese a verse afectado por su diversión en la víspera de la carrera.

Mientras Dani y Sandra ponían la guinda al pastel de la noche en su dormitorio, Yaiza charlaba animadamente con un Nico al que parecía, no le importaría cenar dos veces en una noche si pudiese.

-          No te creo – reía ella. Él se molestaba porque no le creyese, pero sabía que no podía demostrárselo, al menos no esa misma noche.

-          Si mañana no hubiese carrera…

-          Ya, claro, claro, excusas – le picaba antes de meterse otra patata frita en la boca.

-          Di lo que quieras, yo sé de lo que soy capaz.

-          Sí, pero yo sólo veo que mucho presumir, pero poco comer – rió en alto al ver lo furioso de la cara del alemán.

-          Si supieses la de veces que me han dicho que como demasiado…

-          Hombre, ni que estuvieses obeso.

-          Pues casi, casi – la chica alzó ambas cejas.

-          Nico, por favor.

-          De Nico por favor nada, que me paso del límite de peso.

-          ¿Hay un límite de peso?

-          Este año sí…

-          ¡¿Y tú te pasas?! – se inclinó hacia un lado de la mesa para poder verle entero – No me lo creo.

-          Sí, sí, me dicen que estoy gordo.

-          Nico, por Dios, ¡si eres un palillo!

-          La altura es lo que tiene – se lamentó.

-          Hablas en serio – tardó en comprender.

-          Tan en serio como cuando te digo que si me llevas al McDonald’s les dejo sin existencias de patatas fritas – devolvió el tono cómico a la conversación haciendo reír de nuevo a la chica.

-          Acepto el desafió – sintió que aún se reía demasiado alto cuando se acercaron unos de Force India desde otra mesa, así que se tapó la boca, y en ese instante antes de que llegasen compartió una mirada de complicidad con un Nico que también se aguantaba la risa.

-          Nosotros nos vamos ya para arriba que hay que madrugar – Nico asintió, despidiéndose de ellos.

-          Oye, ¿no deberías irte tú también? – no quería retenerle. El chico echó un vistazo a su reloj.

-          Todavía no. Puedo esperar hasta que termines – señaló el plato de la chica con un gesto de cabeza – O eso creo… ¿Cuántas horas te quedan?

-          ¡Eh! – protestó Yaiza – Si no me distrajeses todo el tiempo habría terminado hace media hora.

-          ¿Te distraigo? – quiso saber, echándose un poco hacia delante en aquella mesita  para dos sobre la que había apoyado sus brazos e inclinado hacia delante. Yaiza tragó saliva, pues no era capaz de pasar por alto nada de lo que el chico hiciese que implicase acercarse a ella.

-          N-no. O s-sea si, p-porque hablamos todo el tiempo y-y p-pues así no se puede comer – Nico asintió y fingió pasarse una cremallera por los labios, indicándola que no pensaba hablar más para así dejarla comer en paz.

-          Come – la ordenó. La chica miró el plato en el que quedaba un trozo seco de carne con gran disgusto y después al chico.

-          Es que no tengo hambre – Nico rió.

-          Ya me lo imaginaba.

-          ¿Quieres?

-          ¡¿Pero no te he dicho que me dicen que estoy gordo?! No me cebes – ella se aguantó la risa mientras ponía los brazos en alto, disculpándose por su oferta.

-          No sé, es que como yo te veo bastante bien – Nico le dedicó media sonrisa dando paso a un silencio que incomodó a la chica, quien no supo donde meterse tras darse cuenta de las múltiples implicaciones que podía tener aquella frase. Tragó saliva una vez más a la espera de que el chico de enfrente rompiese aquel silencio y la sacase del lio en el que ella misma se había metido sin darse cuenta.

-          Bueno, pues si no vas a comer más… - pero las implicaciones de sus deseos previos no la agradaban si significaban poner fin a la diversión - ¿Vamos tirando? – ella asintió sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Hicieron el camino juntos hasta la planta de Yaiza y, al igual que había pasado la noche anterior, allí se separaron y despidieron hasta el día siguiente. Pero cuando Yaiza hubo cruzado la puerta de su dormitorio se percató de que volvía a llevar algo de más con ella. Nico había vuelto al olvidarse su chaqueta o, en su defecto, ella había olvidado devolvérsela. Suspiró y se dejó caer, apoyando la espalda sobre la puerta del cuarto. Respiró hondo y empezó a plantearse si su subconsciente se negaba a devolverle a Nico su chaqueta simplemente para darle la garantía de que volvería a verle. Ese pensamiento dejó de rondarla cuando picaron a la puerta.

-          ¿C-cómo has…? – no fue capaz de formular la pregunta al completo a causa de la sorpresa que la provocaba verle frente a ella de nuevo tan pronto.

-          Recepción – y su simple expresión le quitó a Yaiza todas las posibles dudas sobre cómo podía alguien lograr que le diesen el número de habitación de otro cliente sin más. Nico abrió la boca para hablar pero Yaiza le interrumpió.

-          Supongo que vienes a por esto – movió el brazo en el que llevaba la chaqueta. Nico cerró la boca sin saber cómo negarle a la chica lo que para ella era evidente. Así que tomó lo que la chica le ofrecía y se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta mientras pensaba en como continuar con una conversación que no quería dar por terminada.

-          En reali----

-          ¿Hulk? ¡Hombre, tío! – un recién llegado Estaban Gutiérrez frustraba el segundo intento de Nico por expresarse – No sabía que Checo y tú estuvieseis en mi planta – claramente se alegraba de verle, pero Nico a él no tanto.

-          De hecho… No lo estamos – dijo sin más, esperando a que el propio Estaban se diese cuenta de su interrupción más pronto que tarde.

-          Oh, hola – saludó a la chica.

-          Yaiza, Esteban. Esteban, Yaiza – les presentó por educación.

-          Encantada.

-          Igualmente. En fin, os dejo – quiso desaparecer como hubo llegado, cosa que Nico agradeció infinitamente en su interior. Pero el ambiente se había enfriado y Yaiza y él no fueron capaces más que de intercambiar miradas sin saber qué más decir. El chico alzó la mano en la que llevaba la chaqueta y la zarandeó como había hecho ella minutos atrás.

-          Gracias – Yaiza tomó aire asumiendo que era su forma de despedirse.

-          A ti por prestármela – le sonrió, pero él asintió serio y con su mirada fija en el suelo antes de volver a fijarla en la chica para despedirse sin más remedio.

-          Buenas noches.

-          B-buenas noches… - correspondió una vez chico se hubo retirado del marco de su puerta y pudo cerrarla.

Esteban era un buen amigo además de su ex-compañero y siempre se alegraba de verle y hablar con él fuera del trabajo, pero en aquella ocasión no podía haber sido más inoportuno. Andaba pasillo abajo de camino al ascensor culpando a su colega de su fracaso. Y no fue hasta que estuvo frente al ascensor esperándolo con su mirada fija en la chaqueta negra, que recuperó el valor con el que se había plantado frente a la puerta de Yaiza hacía un rato. Y se dio cuenta de que nada le impedía hacerlo de nuevo.


	6. Echarle valor

Esta vez no fue capaz de articular palabra cuando la figura de Nico se apareció de forma inesperada ante ella por tercera vez aquella noche. Desconocía el motivo de su visita, pues ya había recuperado su chaqueta. Se limitó a esperar a que el chico hablase primero, pero la espera se le hacía eterna mientras él se limitaba a contemplar su rostro.

Regresar ante su puerta y dar sobre ella un par de golpes con sus nudillos había sido tarea fácil, pero una vez estuvo frente a Yaiza se percató de que no había pensado qué decirle. Ella tampoco le echó una mano, pues simplemente abrió la puerta y se lo quedó mirando, aumentando así su nerviosismo. Esperó algunos segundos, no demasiado, a que las palabras correctas le llegasen de forma mágica. No sucedió, por lo que le pareció buena idea dejarse llevar.

Cuando los labios de Nico se posaron sobre los suyos no lo esperaba en absoluto. Alzó ambas manos sin saber a dónde llevarlas mientras se dejaba besar. El chico había tomado su rostro entre sus cálidas manos, dejando caer al suelo la chaqueta que llevaba en una mano, y provocando en la chica un escalofrío que hizo que le temblasen las piernas.

Supo que había hecho lo correcto cuando Yaiza comenzó a responder a su beso, haciendo que se sintiese así mucho más relajado. Las manos de la chica no tardaron en posarse de forma delicada y temblorosa sobre su cintura, lo que le hizo sonreír. Más confiado, comenzó a avanzar hacia el interior del dormitorio poco a poco, haciendo retroceder a  Yaiza con él lo suficiente como para poder cerrar la puerta dándole con el pie.

El golpe que la puerta dio al cerrarse hizo que Yaiza se percatase de que había estado desplazándose, pero el tacto, que focalizaba en los labios del chico, seguía reclamando su atención más que ningún otro de sus sentidos. Por este motivo, cuando el chico apagó el interruptor de la luz también pasó desapercibido para ella, quien a su vez seguía retrocediendo en dirección a la cama ahora más por voluntad propia que empujada por nada. Le besaba ahora con mayor seguridad y desplazaba sus manos hacia arriba, acariciando su pecho sobre su camiseta mientras las llevaba hasta su cuello.

Nico se tomó aquello como una luz verde para dar el siguiente paso. Comenzó a desplazar sus manos desde su rostro y las bajó por sus hombros y brazos sin interrumpir el beso que aún se daban. Pero éste se vio afectado por la necesidad de Yaiza de tomar una bocanada de aire fresco cuando las manos del chico, que no se habían detenido en ningún momento, se introdujeron bajo su camiseta. Nico sintió sus ojos clavados en los suyos propios antes de que Yaiza le agarrase por el cuello, atrayéndole más hacia ella y besándole de nuevo.

Las manos del chico avanzaban por su espalda llevando consigo su camiseta hacia arriba, haciendo que se estremeciese aún más y no viese otra forma inmediata de liberarse que con sus manos en su pelo. Le dejó sacarle la camiseta por la cabeza y desabrochar sus vaqueros sin oponer la mínima resistencia, pero en su interior se ponía más y más nerviosa. Sintió como sus piernas chocaban contra los pies de la cama, lo que la hizo interrumpir el beso de nuevo, pero sólo por un instante pues al alejarse de sus labios fue consciente de lo mucho que los necesitaba para poder seguir adelante. Sin embargo el beso tuvo que ser breve, pues se dejó tumbar sobre la cama por el alemán sin demasiados miramientos. Y él no la siguió, si no que aprovechó para tirar de sus vaqueros y quitárselos.

Cuando la tubo delante en ropa interior maldijo su anterior decisión de apagar las luces, pero su arrepentimiento no era rival para sus ganas de seguir adelante con aquello. Se deshizo de su chaqueta y su camiseta a toda prisa para poder regresar junto a Yaiza, quien a diferencia de él se conformaba con la visión del torso del alemán que le podía proporcionar la poca luz de la luna que dejaban pasar las cortinas del dormitorio. Se colocó en paralelo sobre ella y recibió ansioso el beso que la chica le daba con ambas manos en su rostro. Sus manos sin embargo, tomaron un camino muy distinto.

Hacía lo que estaba en su mano por continuar besándole mientras él masajeaba su sexo sobre su lencería, pero Nico buscaba dejarla sin aliento y no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo. Yaiza había llevado sus manos a su pelo de nuevo y supo que iba bien de cara a su objetivo cuando ésta le estiró de él tan fuerte que le separó de sus labios. La sentía mirarle con rabia a pesar de que no podía verla del todo, pero también la sentía excitada por lo que no le importaba. Quiso seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, pero Yaiza parecía tener otras ideas.

Acarició con las yemas de sus dedos todo su cuerpo en el camino en línea recta que las llevaba hasta el cinturón de piel del chico con una decisión que hasta el momento no había creído posible en sí misma. Sus nervios habían desaparecido y en ella sólo habitaba el deseo. Deseo por sentir más placer, y para ello debía retirar unas cuantas prendas. Nico no oponía resistencia y la dejaba actuar mientras comenzaba a saborear otras zonas de su piel con los labios. Su favorita resultó ser su cuello, en el que se detuvo más tiempo.

Pronto Yaiza se hubo deshecho de todo lo necesario salvo de su propia lencería. Nico no lo pasó por alto y optó por ir a esparcir sus besos por otras áreas e ir deshaciéndose él mismo de toda la ropa que encontrase a su paso. Lo primero fue el sujetador y una vez se hubo deshecho de él siguió bajando y plantando besos por su vientre. La chica disfrutaba con paciencia de cada cosa que el chico hacia y arrastraba sus uñas con suavidad por la piel de sus brazos para hacérselo saber, pero la urgencia crecía dentro de ambos, especialmente en Nico.

Entre beso y beso, fijaba su mirada en el rostro de la chica mientras recorría su contorno con las manos. Depositó sus labios bajo su ombligo y enseguida se topó con lo poco que quedaba de su ropa interior, la cual comenzó a retirar sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, que lo miraba intrigada por con cuál sería el siguiente paso.

Gimió sin posibilidad de controlarlo cuando el alemán entró de lleno en ella sin previo aviso. Y aunque comenzó a moverse despacio, a ella ya le costaba respirar. Volvía a sentir los labios del chico en su cuello y estos no hacían más que aumentar el placer que sentía. Ella se aferraba con sus manos a los bíceps de Nico, pero las sensaciones la empujaban a moverse.

Tras estar viendo como los brazos de la chica se movían sobre las sábanas sin encontrar confort en ningún lugar o posición, los agarró por las muñecas y los arrastró hasta lo más alto del colchón sobre sus cabezas. Sintió la mirada de la chica clavarse en la suya y tuvo la necesidad de besarla al mismo tiempo que soltaba sus muñecas para entrelazar los dedos se sus manos.

Le besaba con furia, pero cada vez le faltaba más el aire debido a que Nico había estado incrementando el ritmo progresivamente. Apretaba sus manos contra las del chico con fuerza a falta de poder hacer otra cosa ya que la fuerza del que las mantenía sin poder separarse de la cama era mucho mayor que la suya propia.

La intensidad que estaba tomando el placer en ambos requirió que dejasen de besarse para poder llenar sus pulmones con todo el aire posible. Inconscientemente todos los músculos de sus cuerpos se contraían por ello y sus manos fueron bajando hacia los lados porque sus brazos se encogían. Yaiza cada vez estaba más cerca de alcanzar la cumbre y comenzaba a impacientarse por ello, por lo que cruzó sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Nico para sentirle aún más si cabía.

El notar sus cuerpos en total contacto con el del otro los estremeció a ambos. Además, los movimientos del chico en el interior de Yaiza eran más pausados, pero a su vez mucho más rápidos y profundos, lo que la llevó a la cima del placer. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y relajó todos los músculos de su cuerpo mientras tomaba todo el oxígeno que tenía a su alcance. Por su parte, Nico apenas tardó en sentir lo mismo y con ello liberó las manos de Yaiza de la presión que las mantenía pegadas al colchón, dejándolas simplemente descansar allí de la misma forma que lo hacían el resto de sus dos cuerpos.


	7. Bienvenida

Se incorporó alterado al recordar que no estaba en su cuarto e inmediatamente comprobó la hora que le indicaba el reloj que portaba en su muñeca. Respiró algo más tranquilo al conocer la hora y lo siguiente que hizo fue girarse para encontrarse a una Yaiza que parecía seguir durmiendo sin problemas. Se pasó ambas manos por el rostro y el pelo al mismo tiempo que tomaba aire en gran cantidad y lo expulsaba; debía ponerse en marcha.

Fue recogiendo y poniéndose todas las cosas suyas que iba encontrándose por el suelo al  mismo tiempo que intentaba no hacer el mínimo sonido que pudiese despertar a la chica que aún dormía sobre el colchón. Una vez se hubo vestido, colocó la ropa de Yaiza sobre una silla y abandonó el dormitorio a hurtadillas y a toda prisa para ir al suyo a ducharse y prepararse para ir al circuito pues no le sobraba el tiempo.

-          Joder – se asustó al ver a Kimi salir de la habitación de enfrente, quien le miró extrañado de encontrarle en su planta.

-          Hola.

-          H-hola – cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-          No te harán falta las chaquetas, hace calor – le informó antes de fijar la vista en su móvil y seguir caminando. Nico se limitó a asentir ante lo obvio e ir tras él. En el ascensor, Kimi pulsó el botón de la planta baja mientras que Nico pulsó el de la quinta. Kimi le miró extrañado porque no fuese al circuito, pero lo dejó pasar sin darle más importancia.

Tras una ducha rápida y su cambio de ropa a la del trabajo salió hacia el circuito con prisas. A su llegada no dejaba de mirarse el reloj mientras caminaba por el Paddock a toda prisa. Como siempre que andaba por allí algunos intentaban detenerle para saludarle o charlar, pero esa mañana no tenía tiempo para ellos y se disculpaba por pasar de largo lo más amable y rápidamente que sabía. Pero cuando llegaba al hospitality de Force India, una cara conocida llamó demasiado su atención estando allí como para no dedicarle un segundo.

-          ¿Sandra? – la miraba salir del hospitality de su escudería sin poder ocultar su sorpresa por encontrársela allí.

-          Hola, Hulk – le saludo con una sonrisa, contenta de verle.

-          ¿Qué hacer tú por aquí? – se interesó.

-          Intentar echar una mano – Nico aún la miraba confundido – Te enterarás si sale bien – le dejó con la intriga mientras se marchaba escaleras abajo riendo. Él negó con una sonrisa dispuesto a dejarlo pasar al ir con prisa – ¡Ah, Hulk!

-          Dime.

-          ¡Suerte! Por si no te veo antes de la carrera – asintió con otra sonrisa antes de despedirse y entrar ya al hospitality.

Mientras Nico se adentraba de lleno en el trabajo de aquella mañana de carrera en Albert Park, Yaiza se despertaba en su dormitorio sin tener demasiado claro nada en absoluto.

Incorporada, pero aún dentro de la cama, miraba su cuarto sin ser capaz de discernir si lo que parecían recuerdos en su cabeza eran realidad o ficción. Por un lado, no había rastro de Nico en la habitación. Por otro, su ropa estaba colocada sobre una silla en lugar de en el suelo que era donde recordaba que había terminado. Agitó su cabeza de lado a lado. Por suerte, la prueba irrefutable de que había pasado la tenía en sí misma. Y ésa era que ella no dormía desnuda, por lo que ahora la preocupaba el chico.

Recordaba todo lo sucedido con una sonrisa e incluso ahora lograba dar sentido a algunas vivencias del fin de semana que en su momento no había sabido comprender. Lo que era incapaz de ver era un motivo por el cual el chico quisiese desaparecer así por la mañana. Pero al fin y al cabo, conocía muy poco al alemán y la asustaba la idea de él hubiese podido actuar con ella como lo había hecho aquel fin de semana sólo para lograr lo de esa noche. Agitó su cabeza de lado a lado de nuevo para deshacerse de aquella idea y comenzar a prepararse para ir al circuito.

En cosa de hora y media pasaba los controles de la entrada. Y mientras iba de camino a Red Bull sólo dos cosas rondaban por su cabeza. La primera era su temor por encontrarse a Nico. No tenía ni idea de cómo actuar con él. La segunda era qué iba a decirle a la chica con la que había quedado cuando la viese, cosa que por desgracia para ella sucedió antes de lo previsto.

-          ¡Yai! – vio como Sandra la llamaba desde lo alto de las escaleras del hospitality de la Scuderia Ferrari y estaba bajando para ir a hacia ella. No pudo evitar sorprenderse, pese a todo lo que rondaba su la cabeza, del lugar del que procedía.

-          S-sandra, debo contarte algo----

-          ¡Ahora no! Ven conmigo, deprisa – la tomó del brazo – No, espera – se detuvo en seco antes de prácticamente comenzar a andar y se giró de nuevo hacia ella - ¿Traes las cosas?

-          Qué cosas – se sentía completamente perdida.

-          Tu currículum  y eso – Yaiza desorbitó los ojos, preocupada - ¡¿No me digas que te lo has dejado?!

-          No, no, no – por suerte recordaba haberlo guardado en su bolso por la noche nada más llegar a su cuarto – Pero se me ha olvidado hacer más copias de camino aquí.

-          Ah, bueno, da igual. Con suerte te sobra con una – sonrió mientras comenzaba a tirar de ella de nuevo en dirección a las escaleras. Yaiza la paró.

-          Espera, espera. ¿C-cómo? Que alguien me explique algo de lo que está pasando hoy, por favor – Sandra la miró sin entenderla del todo, pero decidió pararse un segundo a ponerla al día antes de seguir adelante.

-          He venido al Paddock a primera hora a hablar con alguna gente como te dije que haría – Yaiza no supo que decir, pues se sentía muy alagada.

-          No tenías porque madrugar…

-          Oh, y tanto. Hoy es día de carrera. O los pillas antes de que empiece a moverse todo o no los pillas – rió – Y no hay más días… - le recordó, angustiándola más sin ser consciente ni de que lo hacía - Así que eso, he estado preguntando por aquí y por allí y me he enterado de algo.

-          ¿D-de qué?

-          Al parecer Estefanía, que es la chica que acompaña a Fernando a todas las cosas de prensa y tal, está embarazada. Así que su puesto estará libre en unas semanas – Yaiza la miraba sin pestañear – Por supuesto, sería algo temporal… Pero tendrías un montón de meses para buscar algo más a largo plazo si quisieras y además con esto en tú currículum, muchos más números de que te cogiesen para cualquier-----

-          Estefanía – Sandra asintió – Su jefa de prensa.

-          Eso mismo - asintió de nuevo.

-          P-p-pero, Sandra. ¿C-cómo voy a hacer de jefa de prensa yo? Y menos de Fernando, si fuese un rookie cualquiera… – no daba crédito – Ni de coña me van a coger con mi currículum de mierda – negaba ahora.

-          Claro que sí, vas recomendada. Has de llevarlo, pero ni creo que se lo miren. Me he encargado de todo.

-          ¡P-p-pero si no sé nada!

-          Tranquila, hay tiempo. Estefanía aún no se ha ido ni se va a ir. Tienes unas cuantas semanas para que ella misma te ponga al día – abrió la boca de nuevo para darle algún motivo más por el cual aquello no pudiese ser o no tuviese sentido, pero no supo encontrar más.

-          Haces que suene tan fácil… – Sandra le dedicó media sonrisa.

-          Porque lo es. Tú sólo tienes que venir conmigo ahora – le ofreció acompañarla – Sé que no te gusta Ferrari, pero----

-          Calla – se negó a escucharla, pues ni siquiera su odio por Ferrari podía estropear aquello. Se trataba de una oportunidad de cambiar de aires y de vida de verdad y no solamente por un fin de semana. Aquello era justo lo que necesitaba y llevaba esperándolo toda una eternidad. Así que, si realmente era posible, no iba a dejar que una camisa y un pantalón rojos se lo estropeasen.

Entró al hospitality de Ferrari sin querer hacerse demasiadas ilusiones por si algo iba a mal. Pese a lo atado que Sandra decía tenerlo todo, nada estaba garantizado. Aún así, fue incapaz de no ilusionarse, así que no le quedaba otra que esperar que todo fuese según lo planeado por su nueva amiga.

Cuando abandonaron las instalaciones de la Scuderia tras haber pasado allí dentro cerca de dos horas entre esperas y reuniones, aún no podía creerse lo que acababa de pasarle. Bajó del último escalón para pisar el Paddock y no pudo evitar ponerse a saltar de alegría allí en medio. Algunos de los que por allí circulaban se la quedaban mirando como si se tratase de alguien que se había escapado de un manicomio, pero a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo, al menos no en aquel preciso momento.

-          Nunca creí que diría esto pero ¡gracias Ferrari! – Sandra, quien se sentía inmensamente realizada en su interior, reía encantada, pero se le fue cambiado la cara al ver la de la otra chica hacerlo también – Ay, Dios – de repente se había parado en seco y se había puesto totalmente seria – Esto va a ser un desastre total... Que no tengo ni idea de lo que hacer, que me van a despedir a los dos días, Sandra – comenzó a ponerse nerviosa - ¡Que digo dos días! ¡A los dos minutos!

-          Yai, relájate.

-          No puedo - su expresión era de verdadera preocupación.

-          Yai – la cogió por los hombros.

-          ¿Es que no lo ves? Es demasiado bueno para ser cierto – Sandra negó con una sonrisa.

-          Pues lo es.

-          N-no…

Se negaba a creerlo. Demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo. Las emociones fuertes no eran algo a lo estuviese acostumbrada en su aburrida vida. O al menos no de aquel tipo. Imágenes de todo lo sucedido en los últimos cuatro días se sucedían en su cabeza, llegando a ella de nuevo la imagen de cierto alemán entre otras mil cosas, logrando que creyese marearse. Trató de ignorar aquel tema pendiente con Sandra por el momento e intentó centrarse.

-          T-trabajo en la Fórmula 1 – Sandra asintió sonriendo con entusiasmo.

-          Has pasado de no tener curro a tener uno que le da una paliza al mío - Yaiza no pudo evitar reír de forma algo histérica al asimilar los hechos, finalmente algo más calmada tras superar su pequeño ataque de pánico. Se quedó mirando a la chica que tenía en frente mientras ésta le explicaba algo a lo que no estaba logrando prestar ni la más mínima atención. Y sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre Sandra para abrazarla con fuerza – Y-yai.

-          Gracias, gracias, gracias – repetía sin parar.

-          De nada – se dejaba abrazar. Tras darle un par de achuchones más, Yaiza se separó de ella para darle espacio.

-          Vale, ya pasó – la hizo saber que no volvería agobiarla – Es que – sintió la necesidad de explicarse - Me has conseguido un trabajo que ni tú tienes sin conocerme de nada… Es... 

-          Yo no puedo trabajar de eso, soy ingeniera – rió sin darle importancia.

-          Pero sólo me conoces desde hace tres días y…

-          Si te sigues quejando vas a hacer que me arrepienta, ¿eh? – bromeó – No es nada – respondió a los pensamientos de Yaiza – ¡Dios, esto hay que celebrarlo! – aquella repentina reacción asustó un poco a Yaiza, pero no tardó en reír.

-          ¿Celebrar qué? – ambas chicas se sorprendieron al ver pasar a Dani tras ellas.

-          ¡Yai se queda!

-          ¡Me quedo! – Dani miró a Sandra a la espera de más información.

-          He hecho aquello que te comenté y hemos encontrado algo----

-          Ella lo ha encontrado – agradeció Yaiza, pero Sandra le quitó importancia de nuevo, esta vez con la mano.

-          ¡Eso es genial! ¡Enhorabuena! - Yaiza, aún muy alterada tras todo lo sucedido, respondió a su felicitación dándole un fuerte abrazo al australiano. Él se lo devolvió mientras reír y miraba a Sandra aún algo sorprendido. La chica se encogió de hombros y le sonrió - Entonces, ¿cómo va la cosa? ¿Empiezas ya o...? – se interesó una vez la chica se hubo separado de él.

-          No, aun no. El puesto quedará libre en unas semanas. Pero el contrato lo tengo – alzó los papeles como garantía.

-          ¿Qué puesto al final? - Yaiza fue a responder, pero él mismo se lo impidió por el momento - Espera, vamos tirando que tengo que ir a comer. Pero cuenta, cuenta - se interesaba.

De camino, Yaiza le ponía al día con gran emoción en su rostro. El chico la escuchó con atención todo el tiempo. Incluso ya estando en su cuarto y mientras éste comía. Parte de su interés era fascinación por todo lo que su chica había hecho por aquella desconocida. Sandra les dejaba hablar, pues Yaiza era feliz explicándole las cosas y a Sandra le gustaba la idea de que su chico y su nueva amiga se fuesen conociendo. Sin darse cuenta, sus pensamientos se desviaron de los dos que hablaban a su lado sobre cosas ya resueltas para centrarse en un asunto aún pendiente. Hizo unas señas a Dani con el brazo para indicarle que se ausentaría unos minutos a lo que éste asintió sin problemas.

-          ¿A dónde ha ido? – Yaiza no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que Sandra ya se había marchado de la habitación. Dani le quitó importancia con la mano.

-          No lo sé, pero eso de señalar el teléfono me da a mí que era por una llamada.

-          Chico listo – le señaló con el dedo índice al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo por su astucia.

-          ¡Oh! – alzó una mano con tenedor incluido al tener una idea – Será por el tema de los vuelos.

-          ¿Vuelos? – la chica verdaderamente estaba en una nube y no se enteraba de nada más. Dani sonrió en su fuero interno al darse cuenta.

-          Los suyos – explicó – Para volver a Barcelona, mañana supongo – el tono alegre del australiano había estado ausente al pronunciar aquellas palabras y no iba a pasar desapercibido para la chica, quien parecía ir poniendo los pies sobre la tierra de nuevo poco a poco.

-          ¿Tú no vas con ella? – negó - ¿Y eso?

-          Me voy a Perth con la familia – Yaiza asintió – Además, ella tendrá ahora mucho trabajo porque nos hemos pasado un poco con el tema vacaciones – no pudo evitar reír al recordarlo – Tuvo que pedir muchos días libres para venirse aquí y no quiero que se agobie por _tenerme allí sin hacer nada mientras ella programa todo el santo día_ – la imitó de buena gana. Yaiza rió en alto y tras ello se produjo un silencio durante el cual Dani no dejó de devorar sus spaghetti bolognesa y que a Yaiza le sirvió para recordar algo. Sonrió ante la imagen que se formaba en su cabeza llamando la atención de Dani.

-          En qué piensas – chasqueó los dedos ante ella. Ella negó – Ah no, ahora me lo dices.

-          Es que el otro día estuve hablando con Sandra de vosotros.

-          ¿Nosotros quiénes? – la  miraba con el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo que sorbía un fideo.

-          Sandra y tú – Dani casi se atraganta con el fideo.

-          ¿Ya habláis de esas cosas? Joder, vais deprisa – Yaiza rió negando ante lo sorprendido del chico.

-          Es que me entró la curiosidad por cómo os debisteis conocer y se lo pregunté.

-          Y… ¿q-qué te dijo? – inquirió temeroso.

-          Pues en realidad nada – respiró aliviado – Me dijo que os conocisteis en Montmeló el año pasado durante el Gran Premio, pero no me dijo el cómo – el chico asintió mientras seguía comiendo, ahora con la mirada fija en el plato – Me dijo que si quería saber cómo, te lo preguntase a ti – Dani no pudo evitar mirarla alterado en cuanto recibió aquella pregunta indirecta - ¿Y bien?

-          Y bien qué.

-          ¿Cómo fue? Ella me dijo que estaba trabajando en un restaurante o algo así y que apareciste por allí – Dani rió en alto.

-          Eso te dijo. Que aparecí – Yaiza asintió – Menudo eufemismo – Yaiza le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-          ¿No fue eso lo que pasó?

-          Supongo que es una forma de verlo - decía divertido.

-          ¿Y según tú qué pasó? – Dani rió de nuevo.

-          ¿De verdad hace falta que te lo cuente?

-          Hombre, ayer tal vez lo hubiese dejado pasar, pero ya sois dos los que no queréis contarlo y empieza a intrigarme demasiado, la verdad – Dani asintió – Seguro que no es para tanto – le animó.

-          Eso lo dices porque no lo sabes.

-          Prometo no reírme – Dani respiró hondo varias veces. Después comenzó a observar con detenimiento como él mismo enrollaba varios fideos alrededor de su tenedor. No la creía cuando le decía que no se reiría, pero aún así decidió contárselo. Tarde o temprano iba a enterarse y mejor que fuese por él y en privado en lugar de en una mesa repleta de gente en algún local público.

-          Yo iba en uno de estos cochecitos en los que nos desplazamos por el Paddock a veces, ¿sabes?

-          Sí, de estos como para campos de golf – Dani rió y asintió al mismo tiempo.

-          Esos. Íbamos Jev, un par más y yo haciendo el burro. Yo iba conduciendo. Pasamos por la zona esa de los restaurantes - Yaiza le daba espacio – Y la atropellé – el no obtener ninguna reacción por parte de Yaiza le hizo apartar la vista de su comida un segundo para mirarla a ella, que le miraba con los ojos anormalmente abiertos.

-          La atropellaste – Dani asintió – Con el cochecito de recorrer campos de golf – asintió de nuevo – Me tomas el pelo.

-          Ojalá – la chica se tapó la boca para no reír.

-          Sabía que te ibas a reír…

-          Lo siento – trataba de no hacerlo.

-          No, si da igual. Todo el mundo se ríe – lo cierto era que él mismo comenzaba a verle la gracia a aquello y cuando la chica decidió dejar de ocultar su risa, él también.

-          Pues menudo piloto – Dani puso los ojos en blanco, pues había estado esperando ese comentario desde que había mencionado el atropello. Lo aceptó de buena gana, riendo también - ¿Y qué pasó después?

-          Pues nada, nos bajamos del coche a toda prisa al verla en el suelo. Cuando nos acercamos ya estaba de pie y dispuesta a chillarnos durante horas – Yaiza rió en alto.

-          Me cuadra con Sandra, sí – Dani asintió riendo.

-          Y con cualquiera, la verdad. No la culpo.

-          Temerarios – le reprochó. Ambos rieron, el uno con más pesar que la otra - ¿Y luego?

-          Pues tuve que dejar pasar un par de días antes de poder volver a acercarme a ella – Yaiza seguía riéndose – Eso fue el viernes, así que no hablamos hasta el domingo.

-          ¿Y el domingo?

-          Me pasé por el mismo sitio, esta vez a pie – aclaró haciendo reír a Yaiza una vez más – a ver si la encontraba.

-          ¿Y eso?

-          Jev decía que llevaba todo el finde hablándole de lo mismo y que estaba harto de mí, así que me obligó – Yaiza le escuchaba divertida cuando Sandra entró por la puerta maldiciendo a su aerolínea. Dani y Yaiza intercambiaron miradas. Sandra cerró de un portazo y se sentó de nuevo en su silla.

-          ¿Pero aún no te has acabado eso? – le recriminaba la recién llegada. Su enfado hacía reír a ambos – Qué.

-          Nada, nada – dijo Dani dispuesto a guardar silencio y seguir comiendo. El final de la historia de Dani estaba muy lejos de explicarle a Yaiza cómo habían llegado a dónde se encontraban en aquel preciso instante, pero su curiosidad había quedado saciada por el momento.

El chico no tardó en terminarse la comida y la charla no iba a prolongarse mucho más después de eso. Los hombres de confianza del piloto le reclamaban ya de cara a la carrera. Las chicas se despidieron de él tras desearle suerte y decidieron que ya era su turno de llenar el estómago.

Durante la comida, la temática de la conversación estuvo muy limitada al ámbito de la competición que estaba al caer. Las llevo todo el tiempo que pasaron en aquella terraza poder decidir si verían la carrera desde la grada o desde el box. Finalmente, se decidieron por dar uso a las entradas de Yaiza pues ya tendrían ocasiones más que de sobra en el futuro de ver la carrera desde el interior de aquel recinto.

Yaiza comprobó que las emociones más fuertes del fin de semana estaban aún por llegar nada más comenzar la carrera. La salida de su piloto favorito fue nefasta, lo que hizo que tanto Rosberg como Ricciardo y Hülkenberg le adelantasen en la primera curva. La chica no había dejado aún de sorprenderse por el bajo rendimiento de su piloto durante la primera vuelta en la que fue sobrepasado por diez pilotos, cuando vio que éste entraba en el pit-lane para retirarse de la carrera.

Sin haber dejado aún de llevarse las manos a la cabeza, ni Sandra ni ella daban crédito cuando Sebastian Vettel se retiraba únicamente tres vueltas más tarde. Y con esa primera impresión de que allí no iba a quedan ni el apuntador, el que finalmente quince de los veintidós coches que habían tomado la salida en Albert Park lograsen terminar la carrera, no les pareció peor de lo esperado.

El ganador de la carrera pasó desapercibido a ojos de las chicas ya que Dani terminó en segundo lugar. Un puesto en el que se mantuvo desde el inicio de la prueba, lo que tuvo a Sandra inquieta en su asiento durante toda la carrera, y que tampoco permitió a la chica descansar una vez éste hubo cruzado con la bandera a cuadros a causa de la emoción. Yaiza habría intentado calmar a la chica de su nerviosismo si no fuese porque se había contagiado de él. El hecho de que lo McLaren terminasen arriba era un plus para la de Getafe. El séptimo puesto de Nico tampoco pasó desapercibido ante la chica, quien tragó saliva cuando Sandra señalaba el panel en el que aparecían los resultados para ponerla al corriente de la posición final del alemán.

No había pensado en él prácticamente desde que se había encontrado con Sandra en el hospitality de Ferrari y mientras regresaban camino al Paddock tras presenciar el podio sentía que se le venía todo encima. Daba gracias porque Sandra estuviese en su mundo a causa del podio de su chico y no se diese cuenta de que algo le pasaba, pero por el otro lado no podía dejar de lado la idea de que le estaba ocultado lo sucedido y cada minuto que lo dejaba pasar era peor.

A su llegaba a las instalaciones de Red Bull, Sandra se echó encima de Dani sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. El australiano aún llevaba el mono medio puesto, atado a la cintura mientras charlaba con algunos miembros del equipo. También estaban sus padres y su hermana, pero por una vez a Sandra le dio igual. Tras ese saludo, Dani se acercó a Yaiza de quien recibió una felicitación mucho menos efusiva en parte por su relación menos estrecha, pero también en parte por lo ausente que se encontraba la chica. Se pasaron un buen rato allí charlando y bromeando, aunque Yaiza se mantenía bastante al margen. Cuando Sandra decidió ausentarse para comenzar a organizar una celebración haciendo algunas llamadas, Yaiza pensó que lo mejor sería tomar asiento. No sabía a qué le daba vueltas, simplemente era incapaz de dejar de pensar en ello. Y cuando Sandra regresó, sin saberlo, no la ayudaron en absoluto dejándola a solas con sus pensamientos y yéndose al cuarto con Dani.

-          Aún no me lo creo – decía el chico mientras Sandra cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Su sonrisa era aún más amplia de lo normal en él y se pasaba las manos por el pelo de adelante hacia atrás mientras tomaba asiento para comenzar a cambiarse.

-          El primer australiano de la historia – le recordaba ella, haciendo referencia al récord establecido por Dani al subir al podio en Albert Park.

-          Ya, ya, cállate – resoplaba aun abrumado, pero sin poder evitar sonreír. Ella reía. Al poco picaron a la puerta. Sandra asomó la cabeza por una rendija, sin abrir la puerta demasiado.

-          ¿Está Dani aquí? – ella asintió – Que salga.

-          Se está cambiando, ¿corre prisa? – el ingeniero dudó - Dale un par de minutos, anda.

-          Vale, pero que me busque en cuanto salga – Sandra asintió y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

-          Ya te reclaman – para cuando la chica se dio media vuelta, Dani estaba ya casi listo y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-          ¿Para?

-          No me lo ha dicho.

-          Será rutinario – dijo poniéndose en pie.

-          Vaya, qué rápido – le miraba sorprendida.

-          Para eso me pagan – Sandra rió y bajó la mirada negando a su comentario tonto, pero no tardó en volver a levantarla. Tras quedarse mirando sintió la necesidad repentina de aferrarse a él de nuevo. Esta vez estaban solos, así que nada la impedía tomar su rostro entre ambas manos para besarle como quería desde que le había visto, pero odiaba hacer en público y de ninguna manera iba a hacer delante de su familia. Dani llevó ambas manos a la cintura de la chica y se dejó besar todo lo que ella quiso.

-          Bueno va, que te andan esperando – se excusó tras separarse de él. Dani la miraba con una sonrisa.

-          Seguro que no es nada importante – dijo como insinuando que podían quedarse, pero Sandra negó y salieron de la habitación. No les hizo falta ir en busca de nadie, pues el  ingeniero les esperaba allí mismo.

-          Tenemos un problema – el rostro del hombre era severo. Todos iban alternando el foco de sus miradas entre Dani y el ingeniero a la espera de la reacción de uno o de más información por parte del otro.

-          ¿Cuál? – su ingeniero echó un vistazo rápido a la sala. Casi no había gente y todos eran de confianza, por lo que no se anduvo con rodeos.

-          Al parecer el coche no ha pasado los controles. Dicen que puede haber habido un exceso de flujo de combustible, lo están discutiendo.

-          Estás de coña – quiso reír, pero su ingeniero no bromeaba – Pero si iba bien de gasolina. Os lo pregunté varias veces por radio y me dijisteis que todo iba bien – el tono del chico se había ido tornando agresivo a medida que hablaba.

-          Dani, no sabemos nada aún, tenemos que espera----

-          Chicos – apareció un mecánico que entraba casi sin aliento por la puerta – Nos han descalificado.

-          ¡¿Qué?!

-          Violación del artículo 5.1.4. Exceso de combustible. Dicen que el sensor indica que se ha producido un mayor flujo del permitido.

-          Oh venga, pero si todos sabemos que no marcan bien, joder, lo llevamos diciendo todo el puto fin de semana – el ingeniero respondía cabreado.

-          ¿Pero la cantidad total excede el límite? – el recién llegado negó en respuesta.

-          Vamos no me jodas, hombre.

-          Esto tiene que ser una broma – Dani seguía en shock.

-          Por desgracia no, ahora van de camino a la FIA con un montón de papeles para apelar… - Dani reía solo.

-          Esto no está pasando – el tema había logrado la atención de una Yaiza que había estado ausente la última media hora y las chicas se miraban entre ellas sin saber qué hacer. Sandra permanecía de pie al lado de Dani, pero sin atreverse a hacer ningún gesto o pronunciar palabra, pues sabía que el chico necesitaba espacio en ese momento. Dani se giró hacia ella y hacia su familia a toda prisa.

-          No me voy a quedar aquí esperando a que me lleguen noticias, me voy para allá – dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta con el resto de los chicos - ¡Os veo luego! – se despidió sin ni darme media vuelta. Sandra se quedó allí de pie unos minutos antes de decidirse a tomar asiento en el banco en el que estaba Yaiza.

-          Seguro que lo arreglan – quiso animarla pasándole una mano por la espalda. Sandra negó. Entre lo poco que se fiaba de la legalidad del equipo y su inexistente fe en la FIA no veía como aquello podía ir bien de ningún modo. Intercambiaba miradas de preocupación y tristeza con Mich, la hermana de Dani, que estaba sentada con sus padres en el banco que había frente a ellas.

Sin saber cuánto podrían tardar en regresar, Yaiza y ella permanecieron allí sentadas durante un buen rato. Eventualmente, Yaiza decidió sacar a su amiga de allí, pues el ambiente que había en la escudería en aquel momento no era de ayuda.

La tomaba del brazo mientras paseaban por el Paddock, pero de lo único que hablaba todo el mundo allí era de la posible descalificación del australiano, que subiría a Kevin Magnussen un escalón en el podio para superar el mejor resultado de un rookie jamás realizado por Lewis Hamilton en 2007. Y que además colocaría a Jenson Button en el tercer escalón, dando a los de Woking el mejor resultado de entre todos los equipos. Superarían hasta a los vigentes campeones austríacos, que se quedaba con cero puntos en esa prueba: empezaban el año con el peor resultado de entre los equipos importantes.

Sin saber a dónde ir, habían tomado asiento en las escaleras del hospitality de Ferrari para no variar. Éste resultaba estar frente al de la FIA y suponían que Dani estaría dentro, por lo que esperarían allí a que éste hiciese acto de presencia.

Mientras Sandra observaba como los medios se amontonaban frente aquella puerta, Yaiza pensaba en lo inoportuno de todo aquello de cara a darle a Sandra la noticia sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior. Decidió esperar a la decisión final de los comisarios, pues si era positiva todo le sería más fácil. Sandra estaría demasiado feliz para no alegrarse. El problema vendría en el caso contrario.

-          Sandra… – Yaiza se sobresaltó al reconocer la voz de la persona que tomaba asiento al lado de su amiga – Hola – Jenson Button saludó a Yaiza de forma cordial. Sin ser capaz de articular palabra, les miraba boquiabierta. No tenía ni idea de que Sandra le conociese. El chico venía acompañado de su novia, Jessica Michibata, quien se había puesto de cuclillas frente a las dos chicas.

-          Hola – saludó a Yaiza con media sonrisa. Yaiza respondió con el gesto de su rostro como pudo.

-          ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Sandra es encogía de hombros ante la pregunta del inglés – Id al hospitality o algo, mujer – Sandra negó.

-          Aquello es de locos.

-          Ah bueno, entonces vale porque te has venido a un sitio mucho más tranquilo – bromeó tratando de sacarle una sonrisa que fue imposible. Jessica le dio la mano a la chica mientras Jenson le pasaba su brazo por encima mientras Yaiza aún les miraba atónica.

-          Me alegro de que al menos te lo lleves tú – le miró. Jenson negaba – Hablo en serio.

-          Ya lo sé, pero-----

-          Calla. Me alegro y punto – sentenció en su tono agresivo característico de cuando perdía la paciencia. Sacó media sonrisa al resto, pues no estaba tan decaída si aún se enfadaba así – Dios, pero dónde están mis modales – se reprochó rompiendo el silencio que se había producido tras su cortante intervención.

-          Jenson, Jessica, ésta es Yaiza – se acercaron para saludarse.

-          ¡Oh, encantado! – Yaiza sonreía, pero aún no había dejado de alucinar - Me hablaste de ella antes, ¿no? – Sandra asentía mientras la chica les miraba completamente perdida sin tener ni idea de cuando su amiga había hablado previamente con el inglés – Felicidades por el trabajo – Jessica asintió añadiéndose a la felicitación.

-          G-gracias – Sandra suspiró con la suficiente fuerza como para que todos la mirasen.

-          Quería que lo celebrásemos – hablaba mirando a Yaiza, la chica negó con media sonrisa.

-          Si al final no se puede no pasa nada.

-          Jo, pero yo había estado preparando una fiesta----

-          ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

-          Pero si te lo dije, que iba a hablar por teléfono un momento – Yaiza fruncía el ceño – Antes, en Red Bull.

-          Ah, vale – había estado completamente ausente, pero le pareció buena idea fingir que estaba al corriente de todo.

-          Fue cuando les llamé a ellos – señaló a la pareja – Quería celebrar lo tuyo y lo de Dani… - se hizo un corto silencio de nuevo – Pero bueno, vosotros salid igualmente----

-          Que no.

-          Que sí – Yaiza quiso volver a replicar a la chica, pero entonces se comenzó a ver aparecer gente por la puerta de la FIA que había frente a ellos. Eran miembros del equipo Red Bull acompañados de lo que debía ser un portavoz de la FIA. No podían apenas salir a causa de la cantidad de periodistas que se agolpaban frente a ellos. Era hora de conocer el veredicto final.


	8. Necesidad de una distracción

No fue necesario en ningún momento escuchar lo que el portavoz comunicaba a los medios. Ver las caras largas de los miembros de la escudería austríaca que intentaban abandonar el lugar con muchas dificultades era más que de sobras para saber que estaban descalificados de forma definitiva.

A medida que fueron logrando salir, dieron paso a los que se encontraban tras ellos, entre los que pudieron ver a un Dani que no sonreía como solía ser habitual en él. Sandra se puso en pie y el resto la imitaron. Esperaba a que Dani la viese para tener que evitar moverse de allí, pero no tuvo esa suerte y tuvo que ir tras él. El resto permanecieron dónde estaban.

-          Dani – cuando el chico se dio media vuelta hacia ella, le quedó claro por su sorpresa que no la había visto. Dani quiso disculparse, pero no tenía ganas ningunas de hablar, ni siquiera con ella – Lo siento mucho - Sandra le dio un abrazo el cual quedó claro que lo necesitaba más ella que él, quien se mantuvo bastante distante, por lo que fue algo fugaz. La miró al separarse de ella.

-          Vámonos – sentenció.

-          ¿A casa? – Dani asintió.

-          Sólo quiero irme de aquí – decía con rabia. Sandra asintió despacio. No podía negarle nada en ese momento.

-          Pero me quiero despedir de Yai – Dani asintió de forma casi imperceptible y con la mirada puesta en el horizonte. Sandra fue a retroceder en sus pasos para ir a despedirse de Yaiza y del resto.

-          Mientras yo voy tirando, ¿vale? – se giró a él de nuevo – A darme una ducha y… No sé, a coger un vuelo nuevo para ya – prácticamente escupía las palabras. Ella asintió y le dejó marchar.

-          Dani – le llamó antes de que se hubiese ido demasiado lejos – Que te quiten lo bailado. Te pueden quitar los puntos y el trofeo, pero tú has subido al podio y ese momento aquí con tu público no te lo puede quitar nadie – el chico rió sin ganas y asintió a lo que Sandra le decía sin demasiado entusiasmo antes de marcharse definitivamente.

Tomó el aire que necesitaba para ponerse en marcha hacia el grupo que había dejado atrás hacía escasos minutos. La dejaba mucho peor el verle a él tan decaído y cabreado que el hecho de la descalificación propiamente. De camino al hospitality de Ferrari, vio que había alguien más en el grupo que cuando les había dejado.

-          Hola Hulk – le saludó ella sin mucho afán. El chico abrió sus brazos para acoger a la chica, pues parecía necesitar un abrazo. Ella se aferró a su amigo con todas las fuerzas con las que no había podido hacerlo antes. Y por enésima vez en aquel domingo, Yaiza les miraba atónita. Lo molesta que estaba con su amiga por haberla dejado a solas primero con uno de sus ídolos y después también con un Nico que la ignoraba, se esfumó al verles abrazarse de aquella forma. No sabía que Nico y Sandra tuviesen una relación tan estrecha. Tragó saliva al pensar en que aquello hacía mucho peor el hecho de que no le hubiese contado nada de lo sucedido la pasada noche. Aunque por otra parte no la preocupaba en absoluto que Nico fuese a decir nada sobre el tema allí mismo pues la había ignorado por completo desde que había aparecido. Mientras se dolía por ello al mismo tiempo que no podía dejar de estar nerviosa por su presencia allí, pasaba totalmente por alto la conversación que entre el resto se desarrollaba hasta que oyó algo que lo cambiaba todo – Pero aunque me vaya quiero que vosotros salgáis a celebrarlo, ¿vale? ¿Yai?

-          ¿Aunque te vayas? – asintió entre suspiros.

-          A Perth supongo. En realidad, no sé si tiene sentido porque mañana me voy a Barcelona, pero Dani quiere irse y yo no le voy a llevar la contraria ahora – Jenson asintió comprendiéndola.

-          ¿Pero ya? – lo decía de forma alterada a causa de su nerviosismo por tener la mirada de Nico puesta en ella, y por ver que las oportunidades de sincerarse con ella se le terminaban.

-          Sí, sí, está cogiendo los vuelos. Venía a despedirme…

-          P-pero----

-          Lo sé, lo siento. Quería celebrarlo y despedirme como es debido y----

-          No, no. Tranquila… ¿Pero cuándo volveremos a vernos entonces?

-          Pues cuando os vuelva a venir a ver trabajar a todos – hizo amago de reír al mismo tiempo que le daba un leve golpe a su amiga en el brazo – No sé, cuando me pueda coger unos días - Yaiza no sabía cuál era el sentimiento predominante en ella en ese momento; si la tristeza por tener que despedirse de mala manera de su amiga, el remordimiento por estar ocultándole información relevante hasta ni se sabía cuándo o el enfado que sentía hacia Nico por no haberle ni dirigido la palabra al llegar. Un Nico al que la última intervención de Sandra le había dejado muy descolocado, pero no era momento para desviar el tema y decidió guardárselo y dejar a las chicas despedirse a solas.

-          Bueno, yo tengo que irme – anunció.

-          Sí, yo debería ir a ver que se cuece en mi casa – se refirió a McLaren y buscó aprobación en Jessica, quien asintió.

-          Bueno vale, pero prometedme todos que os lo vais a pasar bien por nosotros – Sandra lo dijo con la mirada puesta en Yaiza, sin embargo fue Nico quien negó con media sonrisa y Jenson quien asintió ante la tozudez de la chica.

-          A mandar – se resignó el inglés, haciendo reír un poco a Sandra, lo que todos celebraron.

-          ¿Te vas y me dejas aquí? – le reprochaba Yaiza una vez todos se habían marchado.

-          Eso, tú encima hazme sentir culpa---- - Yaiza se aferró a ella, dándole un fortísimo abrazo.

-          Qué voy a hacer yo sola por aquí… - decía verdaderamente asustada sin separarse ni lo más mínimo de Sandra.

-          Hoy irte de fiesta – sentenció de nuevo.

-          ¿Y cuándo tenga que volver aquí a trabajar? – Yaiza ignoraba completamente las insistencias de Sandra por que fuese a celebrar nada sin ella.

-          Puedes ir a ver a Dani para lo que necesites – le colgó el muerto a su chico. Yaiza se separó para mirarla riendo – Aún no se lo he dicho, pero ten por seguro que le pondré al cargo de tus dudas – ambas rieron. Esta vez fue Sandra la que se abrazó a Yaiza – Jo, te voy a echar de menos.

-          Que va, sólo lo dices porque ahora estás de bajón – Sandra la miró ofendida, algo separada de ella, pero aún tomándola por los brazos – Sabes que es cierto.

-          ¡No lo es! – la golpeó sin demasiada fuerza y rieron un poco de nuevo. Yaiza pensó por un momento en decirle lo de Nico, pero un suspiro de Sandra la despistó – La que me espera ahora.

-          ¿Por?

-          Dani… - no era en absoluto el momento para decírselo – Está... No sé. Cuando está así me preocupa mucho porque siempre se está riendo y claro – Yaiza la miró con media sonrisa.

-          Hombre, es normal. Ha pasado de estar en lo más alto a darse una buena hostia. Pero se le pasará pronto. Es Dani – Sandra asintió tomando aire. Era hora de irse – Ánimo. ¿Nos vemos pronto?

-          Eso espero.

Tenía la mente en blanco mientras veía a Sandra marchar. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se habían despedido hasta que finalmente decidió poner rumbo a su hotel. Su vuelo salía por la mañana y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer hasta entonces. Miró su móvil para comprobar que por suerte no le quedaría mucho hasta la cena para cuando llegase al hotel. Llegó a su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama. Fue entonces cuando no pudo evitar que todo lo sucedido en las últimas 24 horas regresase a ella. Se incorporó agobiada por tantas sensaciones.

Por una parte, estaba inmensamente feliz de lo bien que había ido todo. El viaje había superado inmensamente todas sus expectativas, pues se marchaba de allí con algo más que buenos recuerdos. Se marchaba con una nueva amiga y con un nuevo trabajo, que aunque provocase gran nerviosismo en ella, era mejor que cualquiera que hubiese podido imaginar antes de pisar el más lejano continente.

Pero por otra parte, se llevaba un sabor amargo. Había un par de cosas que dejaba sin solución y no le gustaban en absoluto. No había sido capaz de encontrar el momento para decirle a su amiga lo que había pasado con Nico. Pero ahora dándole más vueltas, tampoco sabía qué decirle aparte de que se habían acostado.

Recordaba como Sandra se había ido en busca de Dani dejándola a solas con Jenson y Jessica, quienes muy amablemente se habían interesado en ella. Pero sin tener mucho tiempo más que de tartamudear en la presencia del inglés, había aparecido Nico, saludando con total normalidad a todos los presentes excepto a ella, a quien no había dedicado más que una fugaz y simple mirada, como si ni se conociesen o peor.

Queriendo dejar esa idea a un lado, decidió bajar a cenar al buffet. Era de noche y refrescaba, por lo que necesitaba algo que echarse por encima. Recordó que ese mismo dilema el día anterior había sido resulto por su amiga dándole la chaqueta de Nico. Pero hoy ni su amiga ni la chaqueta estaban con ella. Desganada, abrió su armario en busca de inspiración divina. Pero lo primero que vio fue el vestido que se había comprado en el centro. Rió con ironía al recordar con Sandra había conseguido hacerla creer que había sido una buena idea comprarlo y llevarlo a la fiesta de esa noche. Una fiesta cuyo motivo había fallado. Sintió tristeza al pensar en lo convencida que estaba Sandra de lo bien que iba a ir la carrera. No se había equivocado en su pronóstico, pues Dani había subido al podio como dijo, pero se había equivocado al pensar que lo iban a celebrar.

Sin encontrar nada mejor que una blusa, se la echó por encima sin garantías de que fuese suficiente y abandonó su dormitorio de camino al buffet. No tenía demasiado apetito y se conformó con una pequeña ración de ensalada césar que estuvo a poco de salir despedida por los aires cuando Nico apareció sin previo aviso por su lado. Mientras Yaiza se llevaba la mano al pecho para asegurarse de que su corazón seguía con ella tras aquella perturbación de la calma, el chico la miraba tratando lo mejor posible de aguantarse la risa.

-          La madre que te parió.

-          Lo siento – le miró de forma desconfiada mientras éste tomaba asiento frente a ella. No le creía en absoluto pues seguía riéndose por lo bajo. Le juzgaba por ello mientras se llevaba otro poco de ensalada a la boca – Perdón – decidió ponerse serio al fin - ¿Qué tal? – Yaiza se encogió de hombros - ¿Qué haces aquí sola? – la chica señaló su plato con obviedad y el chico sintió su sarcasmo atravesarle por completo - ¿Te pasa algo? – Yaiza dejó caer el tenedor sobre el plato haciendo más ruido de la cuenta y Nico tragó saliva. Ella negó.

-          Da igual.

-          Yai…

-          Hombre, te vas sin decir nada y para cuando te vuelves a presentar parece que ni me conoces. Y ahora----

-          ¿Cómo que ni te conozco?

-          Antes ni me has saludado – no lo decía en un tono enfadado si no con vergüenza, miraba su plato. Nico suspiró – Y después de lo de esta mañana pues pensé que----

-          Yai – la interrumpió – Siento si te ha parecido lo que no era. Esta mañana me fui porque llegaba tarde y no quise despertarte – la chica puso los ojos en blanco sin querer creerle, pero Nico no le dio la oportunidad – y esta tarde al estar con Jenson, no sé, no me pareció el momento de tener ninguna charla así que preferí no decir nada y dejarlo para otro momento----

-          Mejor ignorarme, claro – lamentó el sarcasmo de la chica de nuevo.

-          Siento si ha parecido eso – Yaiza rió desganada.

-          Hombre, no es cuestión de parecer, Nico, es que casi ni me has mirado.

-          Y te acabo de pedir perdón por no haber acertado en las formas – Yaiza seguía con la mirada fija en su plato, sin atreverse a afrontar la del chico que tenía delante. Se preguntaba cómo había podido parar lo que había pasado entre ellos y la mano con la que sujetaba el tenedor y daba palos de ciego en su plato removiendo la ensalada no dejaba de temblar a causa del nerviosismo que la acompañaba siempre que estaba con él. Asintió aceptando las disculpas del chico, pero había algo que seguía sin comprender.

-          ¿Q-qué haces aquí? – trató de sonar lo más tranquila posible ante él. Para ello le miró de forma fugaz antes de llevarse algo de ensalada a la boca. Nico sonrió complacido por el cambio de actitud de la chica.

-          Pues te he visto al pasar por recepción. Venía a cambiarme para salir – Yaiza alzó la  mirada de nuevo, sorprendida al escuchar aquello.

-          ¿Te vas de fiesta?

-          En el equipo están contentos – asintió – Aunque bueno, voy al mismo sitio que el resto, no sólo con los de mi equipo – Yaiza no supo porque le daba aquella información. Fue a asentir de nuevo cuando Nico añadió: - Si te quieres venir… - clavó su mirada en él.

-          Estarás de coña – el chico negó ocultando la sonrisa que su reacción le provocaba.

-          No, ¿por? Sé que conoces a bastan----

-          Nico, no.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          P-pues porque no. Han descalificado a Dani y Sandra no está porque estará con él por ahí deprimida y – Nico se echó a reír – De qué te ríes. A Dani no creo que le haga ninguna gracia – el chico negó.

-          No es eso. Es que me hace gracia las excusas que te pones – ella le miró incrédula.

-          No son excusas, Nico. Sandra es mi amiga y no voy a salir sin ella mientras-----

-          ¿Por qué no? Ella dijo que saliésemos.

-          P-pues p-porque no.

-          ¿No?

-          No – sentenció. A lo que Nico rió una vez más. Y ella tuvo que esforzarse para no contagiarse.

-          Algo habrá que celebrar.

-          ¿Ah, sí? – él asintió – El qué.

-          No sé, dímelo tú. Sandra te miraba a ti cuando decía que fuésemos a celebrarlo – Yaiza se quedó helada. Nico no sabía nada.

-          Ah. E-eso – el chico esperó más información que no llegó. Sentía que ya había forzado mucho la máquina y se echó hacia atrás en el respaldo mientras miraba la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

-          Hostia, ya voy tarde – se puso en pie como si fuese a marcharse, pero se paró a su lado - ¿Te vienes o no? – la miraba desde las alturas. Yaiza miró lo poco que quedaba en su plato sabiendo que no le servía de excusa – Va, venga. No tienes nada mejor que hacer – Yaiza dudaba - Será divertido, lo prometo – le miró fijamente escondiendo una ira que el chico no podía ni imaginarse. Le odiaba por como lograba siempre lo que quería con ella. Sin saber porqué, le vino a la cabeza su vestido, el cual iba a desaprovechar si no se iba con el alemán – Venga Yai, que es tu última noche – él se expresaba con sus brazos mientras ella volvía a recordar que Nico no estaba al corriente de su nueva condición de empleada de Ferrari, pero prefirió dejar aquello para otra ocasión. Resopló antes de asentir a lo que el chico la ofrecía, provocando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro de éste – Perfecto, te espero en recepción en diez minutos.

-          ¡¿Diez?! – Nico se echó a reír – Necesito ducharme y arreglarme. Que sean 20 al menos – pero Nico negó.

-          15, no más - Yaiza se puso en pie y salió disparada en dirección a su cuarto sin ni siquiera despedirse – ¡Te odio! - haciéndole reír aun más.

Entró al ascensor y comenzó a apretar el botón del número 3 como si estuviese siendo perseguida por un psicópata. De la misma forma salió de él y corrió hasta su cuarto, del que le costó abrir la puerta con sus manos nerviosas. Se fue desvistiendo de camino al cuarto de baño dónde se dio la duchar que creyó había sido la más rápida de su vida. Con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo trataba de secar la mayor cantidad de pelo posible mientras echaba un vistazo a como se iba a maquillar. Para cuando lo dio por terminado, aunque ni de lejos estuviese seco, se enfundó en su vestido nuevo. Apenas había podido maquilarse cuando picaron a la puerta.

-          ¡Ya han pasado más de 15 minutos!

-          No me lo puedo creer – le fulminaba con la mirada a través de la puerta por no haberla esperado abajo. Se acercó a abrirle a toda prisa mientras se ponía los zapatos.

-          V-vaya… – no pudo evitar que aquella palabra se abrirse paso por su garganta hasta salir de su boca. Ella le miraba con una mano apoyada en puerta para mantener el equilibrio mientras que con la otra se ponía el zapato que le faltaba, sin darse ni cuenta de cómo la observaba el alemán.

-          Aún no he terminado – dijo una vez se hubo calzado por completo, mientras se daba media vuelta para ir a darse los últimos retoques. Nico tragó saliva y no supo como objetar - ¡Puedes pasar, eh! – el chico así lo hizo. Miraba el cuarto divertido por el desorden del cual se hacía responsable de forma inequívoca. Decidió tomar asiento sobre la cama, para lo que tuvo que apartar la maleta de la chica – Iba a decir que perdón por el desorden, pero si está así es por ti así que – Nico asintió aceptando su culpa al mismo tiempo que la observaba de espaldas, pero podía ver su rostro a través del espejo del baño frente al que ella se encontraba. Al percatarse de que era observada cerró la puerta con el pie. Nico negó con una sonrisa al otro lado, pero ella le maldecía por haber logrado ponerla nerviosa de nuevo. Al minuto se abrió la puerta.

-          ¿Lista? – tras asentir, Nico se puso en pie para marcharse - ¿No te echas nada para el frío? – se extrañó.

-          No tengo… - Nico le dedico media sonrisa antes de darse media vuelta e abrir la puerta.

-          Supongo que tendré que dejarte mi chaqueta otra vez – clavó su mirada en ella una vez hubo abierto la puerta, logrando que a Yaiza le temblasen las piernas, débilmente sujetas por sus tacones, sólo de volver a pensar en hasta dónde les había llevado aquel dichoso pedazo de cuero negro. Tragó saliva al mismo tiempo que asentía, logrando que al fin Nico se girase para seguir con su camino. Ella fue tras él, sin decir palabra, concentrada en analizar el atuendo que llevaba el chico que la acompañaría en la que iba a ser su última noche en Australia.

A unos 3.500 kilómetros de distancia, en Perth y en un ambiente muy alejado del festivo de Melbourne, Dani picaba a la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio de su hermana.

-          Ey… - Había estado en el salón, hablando con su padre.

-          Ey – Sandra le dedicó media sonrisa. Ella y Mich estaban sobre la cama, frente a frente y cruzadas de piernas charlando.

-          ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? – le preguntó a su hermana.

-          Pues mamá ha preparado el cuarto de invitados para que duerma allí si quiere – Dani asintió – Pero vamos, que tu cuarto está más alejado del de papá y mamá – Sandra alzó la mirada sorprendida por el tono pícaro de Mich, pero ni eso hizo sonreír a Dani que asentía de nuevo sin más.

-          ¿Vamos? – hizo un gesto de cabeza. Sandra asintió, poniéndose en pie. Se despidió de la hermana del chico rápidamente y después fue a seguirle por el pasillo por el que se había alejado mientras ella se entretenía.

-          Ey, ey – le alcanzó a medio camino en dirección a su cuarto, al final del pasillo. Le tomó por la mano para retenerle. Le detuvo en medio del pasillo y él se dejó. Sandra se puso frente a él y le cogió ambas manos. Jugaba con ellas mientras intentaba conseguir la atención del chico – Dani… - dijo con voz lastimera. Él la miró. Sandra le observó, y a través de sus ojos pudo ver la rabia que el chico escondía – Ven – tiró de él hasta el interior de cuarto. No había nadie en aquella parte de la casa, pero aún así el cerrar la puerta de su cuarto tras ellos la hizo sentir que tenían más intimidad – Ya está. Estamos solos. Enfádate o algo – Dani rió a desgana negando – Hablo en serio.

-          Lo sé.

-          ¿Y bien? – se encogió de hombros - No, Dani. Estás cabreado, tienes que sacarlo. Cabréate.

-          ¿Contigo? No voy a hacer eso.

-          Pues algo tendrás que hacer… - el chico resopló y Sandra volvió a ponerse frente a él y a jugar con sus manos, las cuales dejaba caer junto con sus brazos que se balanceaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo, igual que antes – Dani… - repitió.

-          Sólo necesito una distracción, ¿vale? En lugar de pensar todo el rato en ello y cabrearme más. Es que es lo único que hago.

-          Vale, pues… ¿Vemos una peli? – el chico no pareció demostrar ningún interés por su idea, por lo que decidió seguir intentándolo - ¿Ponemos música en plan _distroyer_? ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? – el chico empezó a negar – Pues como no quieras que te hable de mis proyectos del trabajo, me estoy quedando sin ideas ¿eh? – trató de bromear, aunque fue la única que lo encontró gracioso. Suspiró. Y con el suspiró se dejó ir del australiano sin darse ni cuenta. Dani miró hacia abajo, pues él si se había dado cuenta. No le gustaba la idea de que Sandra renunciase a seguir intentando ayudarle, pero sabía que no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Ahora era él quien la miraba y ella quien dejaba que su mirada se perdiese en los detalles de su habitación. La miraba dándose cuenta de lo que hermosa que era y de que la única distracción que necesitaba era la suya.

Sintió los dedos de Dani bajo su barbilla acompañando su rostro hacia el frente para lograr que le mirase. Entonces vio algo en sus ojos muy distinto a la que había visto durante toda la tarde y hasta hacía escasos minutos. Llenó sus pulmones de un aire que agradeció tener consigo cuando Dani besó sus labios.

Nada más sentirlos junto a los suyos propios, Dani pudo notar cómo le invadía una sensación que calmaba su rabia. Una sensación de la que no quería si no más. Siguió aquel beso al mismo tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos al cuello de la chica y la otra a su cintura para poder acercarla más a él. No tardó en sentir su correspondencia y las manos de la chica deslizarse por su cintura y bajo su camiseta, abrazándole.

Aunque el beso que había sido tan dulce inicialmente se tornaba más agresivo con el paso del tiempo y Sandra sólo sentía en el chico las ganas de llevarlo más allá. Pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando Dani, quien había ido deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo hasta acariciar sus brazos, la apartaba de sus labios para girarla y ponerla de espaldas frente a él.

Rodeó a Sandra por la cintura con ambas manos y tiró del borde inferior de su camiseta hacia hacía arriba hasta sacársela por la cabeza. Necesitaba sentir sus labios sobre la piel de su chica y la ropa que ésta llevaba era el impedimento. Besaba ahora su hombro derecho mientras ella se retiraba despacio los rizos de su cuello para dar paso a sus labios cuando él quisiese.

Se dejaba besar sin saber muy bien todavía cómo el chico había dado ese giro. Pero el tacto de los labios de Dani sobre su piel era sedante, por lo que no le dio demasiadas vueltas. Las manos del chico, que seguían un camino distinto al de sus labios, desabrochaban sus vaqueros que pronto caerían al suelo y, a continuación irían a por los de ella.

Una vez hubo terminado, llevó sus manos al rostro de la chica para girarlo lo suficiente como para poder besar sus labios de nuevo. Se besaban mientras se deshacían cada uno de sus zapatos. Llegó un momento en el que ella quiso darse media vuelta para volver a él, pero Dani se lo impidió al comenzar a anda con ella hacia la cama mientras aprovechas aquellos metros para desprenderse de su sujetador.

-          Túmbate – susurró en su oído.

Tras estirarse sobre la cama bocabajo apoyada en sus antebrazos sintió el peso del chico también sobre el colchón. Lo siguiente que notó fueron sus labios sobre su espalda. A veces eran besos y otras veces suaves mordiscos, pero siempre iban en descenso y acompañados de las suaves caricias de sus manos en los laterales de su cuerpo. Al llegar a sus caderas, las manos del chico se agarraron a su lencería para ir quitándosela poco a poco al mismo tiempo que no cesaban los besos.

Tras haber perdido su última pieza de ropa sintió la necesidad de girarse para mirar a Dani, curiosa por qué venía después. Le vio separar sus piernas y situarse entre ellas, pero lo siguiente la hizo dejarse caer del todo sobre el colchón, perdiendo así toda visibilidad.

La humedad de la lengua de Dani en su entrepierna la hacía agarrar las sábanas con fuerza y fue también el detonante para los primeros gemidos de la noche, los cuales la chica trataba de ahogar en la almohada por miedo a que alguien fuese a escucharlos.

A medida que Sandra sentía más y más placer se le hacía difícil mantener su posición. Los bruscos movimientos de la chica era incontrolables para un Dani que ejercía fuerza sobre ella con sus brazos, pero no era la bastante para que se estuviese quieta. Su excitación era tal sólo de sentir la de ella que tuvo la necesidad de dar el siguiente paso.

Se retiró de su sexo, incorporándose para deshacerse de su camiseta y de su bóxer. Tuvo tiempo de sobras antes de que la chica recuperase su aliento, por lo que ésta ni llegó a girarse. Cuando Dani entró en ella se estremeció de tal forma que arqueó su espalda hasta colocarse sobre sus rodillas, facilitándole a Dani aferrarse a su cintura por ambos lados para comenzar a moverse. Poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, llevando a Sandra a tener que tapar su boca con ambas manos para evitar chillar. Apretaba sus párpados con fuerza al igual que sus manos y se le hacía difícil evitar dar patadas al chico, al que sin saberlo le sacó alguna que otra sonrisa por ello.

Sentía que su momento se acercaba, pero quería que el de ella llegase primero. Mantenía el ritmo alto y apretaba los labios a la espera de una señal por parte de la chica que le hiciese saber que lo había logrado. Ésta se hizo esperar, pero cuando el cuerpo de la chica se relajó, descansando sobre el colchón, Dani sintió verdadero alivio. Su turno había llegado.

El que Dani saliese de ella tan rápidamente la provocó un escalofrío que le pareció insoportable y se dio media vuelta para pedirle explicaciones. Pero tras voltearse y verle acercarse de nuevo a ella no puedo hacer otra cosa que separar sus piernas y darle la bienvenida.

El chico se dejó caer poco a poco sobre ella, al mismo tiempo que se adentraba de nuevo en su interior. Sandra llevó las manos a su rostro en cuanto estuvo a su alcance para acercarle a ella y poder besar unos labios que tanto había echado de menos. Mientras se besaban podía sentir como Dani comenzaba a moverse de nuevo dentro de ella para buscar su propio orgasmo. Ella se llenaba de placer de nuevo mientras tiraba de su pelo por todas las veces que había querido hacerlo y no había podido al estar de espadas. Y no dejaron de besarse hasta que la boca de Dani reclamaba demasiado oxigeno para poder seguir haciéndolo. Sintió su calor dentro de ella y selló aquel momento depositando cortos besos sobre su hombro y brazo izquierdas.

Permaneció dentro de ella hasta que la vuelta a la normalidad de su respiración le permitió hacerse a un lado sobre su propia cama. Todavía sobrecogidos por el inmenso placer que sentían, se cubrieron con las sábanas del australiano a la espera de un sueño que no tardaría en llegar a ellos. Y todo gracias a un placer que les ayudaría a dormirse sin pensar en lo sucedido aquella tarde en Melbourne, un placer que era la perfecta distracción.

Y una buena distracción era también algo de lo que Nico podría beneficiarse mientras daba otro trago a su bebida e ignoraba por completo lo que su otro colega llamado Dani le decía.

-          Tío tenemos que hacerlo, ¿qué me dices? – el alemán asintió a lo que el español le decía sin tener la menor idea de a qué se refería.

-          Oye, ¿has visto a Yai por ahí?

-          Que va, desde que se fue al baño la he perdido – Nico asintió a su información, volviendo a ignorar el tema del que Dani volvía a hablarle para buscar con la mirada a la chica por todo el local.

Tenía que reconocer que lo había estado pasándo genial bailando con los chicos, pero justamente por ese motivo el sentarse a escuchar a Nico y a Dani hablar sobre motos de nieve no le parecía la mejor forma de seguir con la noche. Se ausentó para ir al baño y a su vuelta se sintió sedienta, por lo que se acercó a la barra antes de volver a los sofás.

-          Ponme una Coca-Cola – a su lado, alguien había escuchado aquella frase con un vodka hasta arriba y una ceja levantada.

-          ¿Una Coca-Cola? ¿En serio? - Yaiza se giró hacia él – No jodas. ¡¿Tú?!

-          Vaya, vaya – rió al ver al finlandés - ¿Cómo va la noche? – se interesó al mismo tiempo que aceptaba del barman su bebida. Se acomodó con dificultades sobre el alto taburete que había al lado del de Kimi, quien se alejaba de ella todo lo que podía sin dejar su propio asiento.

-          Bien hasta que has llegado – Yaiza rió por lo bajo antes de empezar a beber de su pajita. Estaba de buen humor y no le iba a ser fácil hundirla como la última vez.

-          Ahora que te tengo aquí… - Kimi la miraba temeroso mientras ella rebuscaba en su bolso para sacar algo – Aquí está – le plantó su teléfono delante, sobre la barra.

-          Si quieres mi número ya te puedes ir olvidan----

-          No, no – Kimi la miró intrigado. La chica señaló la pantalla.

-          Cómo lo cuidas – apuntó.

-          Mejor dicho como lo cuidas tú – frunció el ceño – Está así desde que nos _encontramos_ – entrecomilló – en el pasillo del hotel.

-          Qué intentas – la chica rió al verle tan serio.

-          Me debes una pantalla.

-          No quieres mi número si no mi dinero. Vas al grano – Yaiza negó.

-          No te pido más que lo justo.

-          ¿Hablas en serio? – alzó ambas cejas. Ella asintió - Tus ganas – ahora el que reía era él, apoyado sobre la barra con los codos. Lo hacía al mismo tiempo que negaba dejando caer su cabeza hacia delante  – Cuando te lo devolví estaba bien – ella negó – ¡Pero si no dijiste nada! – comenzaba a alterarse.

-          No lo vi.

-          Es problema tuyo entonces. Haberlo reclamado cuando aún podías probarlo – dio un buen trago a su bebida antes de levantarse para marcharse.

-          Oh, vamos – le retuvo tomándole del brazo. El finlandés la fulminó con la mirada y ella se retiró de inmediato – P-perdón – el hizo una mueca, pero esperó - A ti no te cuesta nada y para mi es una putada – argumentaba. Lo cierto era que ahora que iba a trabajar para Ferrari aquello ya no le suponía un gran problema, pero ahora lo que la intrigaba era el finlandés, al que por algún motivo no quería perder de vista.

-          Eres pesadita, ¿eh? – ella asintió con una sonrisa orgullosa. Kimi puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto al camarero para que se acercase – No me estarás mintiendo.

-          No, no.

-          Más te vale que no sea mentira – insistió.

-          No lo es – sentenció ella. Kimi apoyó su antebrazo sobre la barra, alargándole un billete al camarero.

-          Esto es por el vodka y la Coca-Cola – el camarero le miró alterado por la gran suma al ver que Kimi se marchaba.

-          ¡E-e-espera! ¡¿Y en cambio?!

-          Dáselo a ella – la  chica que había observado la escena sin enterarse demasiado de lo que pasaba al desconocer el cambio con la moneda australiana, le miró con los ojos abiertos mientras se marchaba. Todavía asimilando que Kimi Räikkönen le había pagado una bebida, y presumiblemente algo más, pero no tuvo ni tiempo de agradecérselo.

-          T-tu cambio – el camarero la ofrecía su dinero. Tardó en coger el cambio, pero tras ello lo guardó en su bolso al igual que su móvil y se quedó allí sentada en su taburete sorbiendo Coca-Cola por su pajita mientras aun se sorprendía del giro con el que el finlandés había terminado aquella conversación. Decidió aceptarlo como una victoria y quiso creer que ella le había caído a él en parte tan bien como él a ella.

-          ¡Anda, estás aquí! – exclamó un Dani Clos que claramente se alegraba de verla – Te andábamos buscando. ¿No ibas al baño?

-          Sí, pero después me ha entrado sed y me he quedado a tomar algo.

-          Hm, me das un poco – ella asintió - ¿Qué es?

-          Coca-Cola.

-          ¿En serio? – ella asintió riendo ante la cara del chico. Éste se encogió de hombros y tras pedirle una pajita al camarero bebió un poco.

-          Oye, ¿dónde te has dejado a Nico?

-          Ni idea, nos hemos separado para buscarte. Ya nos verá – Yaiza asintió. Dani tomó asiento – Buah, estoy reventado ¿eh? – Yaiza rió.

-          Menudos pilotos de pacotilla, no aguantáis nada – Dani rió – Y bueno, Nico pues aún tiene excusa que ha hecho una carrera, pero tú…

-          Eh, eh, eh, que son muchas horas de directo y de estar ahí de pie en el Paddock recibiendo empujones y analizando vueltas ajenas – Yaiza rió de nuevo.

-          Mira, ahí viene tu amigo – señaló al alemán.

-          Cabrón, si la encuentras avísame al menos ¿no? – Dani y Yaiza rieron al verle buscar desesperadamente dónde poder tomar asiento.

-          En serio, dais mucha pena. Yo llevo toda la noche con tacones y----

-          Y eres la que más rato se ha pasado sentada – ella fue a rebatir la afirmación de Dani, pero ambos la juzgaban con obviedad, pues era cierto.

-          Cansan mucho ¿vale? – se justificó. Los chicos negaron entre sonrisas.

-          Entonces qué, ¿nos vamos ya? – propuso Nico mirando a la chica. Ella asintió.

-          Dios, cómo os envidio. Yo he prometido esperar a alguien y ni sé porqué – ambos sintieron pena por Dani y se lo hicieron saber dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda – Huid vosotros que podéis – los otros dos rieron. Nico se puso en pie y ofreció su mano a Yaiza para ayudarla a bajar del tan alto taburete y poder así marcharse. Se despidieron de forma breve y Dani se quedó allí sentado viendo como se iban mientras se terminaba él la Coca-Cola de la chica.

-          No te vas a creer lo que me acaba de pasar – fue a contarle ella de camino a la salida.

-          En seguida me lo cuentas – se acercó a un grupo que le hacía señas para que se acercase.

A Nico le llevó su tiempo lograr despedirse de todo el mundo, y todavía cuando iban en el coche de camino al hotel dudaba si se había olvidado de alguien. Cruzaban la ciudad a altas horas de la noche y por aquel motivo a Yaiza le parecía otra distinta. Estaba segura de que debía haber pasado antes por muchos de aquellos lugares, pero no era capaz de reconocer ninguno de ellos a causa de la oscuridad y el alumbrado nocturno. Fueron en silencio la mayor parte del trayecto tras ella relatarle su curioso encuentro con Kimi, hasta que al estar parados en un semáforo, Nico tuvo una idea.

-          ¿Tienes hambre? – Yaiza le miró frunciendo el ceño.

-          ¿Por qué me preguntas esto cerca de las tres de la madrugada? – Nico rió.

-          Tienes hambre o no – la chica se paró unos segundos a analizar sus sensaciones mientras el chico observaba atento que el semáforo no cambiase.

-          Pues la verdad es que sí – rió ante la confusión que aquello la producía – Bastante, de hecho – Nico asentía.

-          Entre que no has cenado nada y que te has pasado un buen rato bailando…

-          ¿Tú tienes hambre? – Nico la miró ofendido.

-          Yo siempre tengo hambre – el tono con el que el chico dijo aquella frase la hizo reír en alto. Nico apartó una de sus manos del volante para señalar algo a lo lejos - ¿McDonalds? – a Yaiza se le dibujó una sonrisa al recordar la conversación mantenida con el alemán la noche anterior acerca de la comida.

-          McDonalds – sentenció al mismo tiempo que asentía con una sonrisa. Nico reanudó la marcha, tomando un desvío a mano izquierda que les llevaría hasta el McAuto. En cosa de 10 diez minutos abandonaban la cola con un par de bolsas repletas de comida y que desprendían un olor irresistible, por lo que decidieron parar en el aparcamiento más cercano a comer.

Yaiza rebuscaba algo que fuese suyo entre toda la comida que iba sacando y Nico se iba apropiando, desnivelando cada vez más el contenido entre ambas bolsas.

-          Pero cómo puede ser todo esto tuyo, a ver – se resignó con unas patatas fritas en una mano y unos nuggets en la otra mientras Nico se hacía con el resto. El chico reía.

-          A ver, eso – se refirió a lo que sostenía ella – Y esto – le dio kétchup y mayonesa – es tuyo. El resto es todo mío.

-          Eres un gumias –  rió. Nico le expresó con ambas manos que a eso se refería la noche anterior. La chica se acomodó en el asiento, colocándose de lado para enfrentarse al chico de su izquierda. Colocó las piernas como lo más parecido que pudo a una mesa y lo dispuso todo sobre ellas para comenzar a comer. Miró al chico, quien daba un mordico que ni de lejos era el primero a su hamburguesa - ¿Rico? – veía demasiado necesario comentar las ansias de comida del alemán, pues no dejaban de sorprenderla. Él se limitó a asentir y a seguir comiendo, alternando ahora sus mordiscos a la hamburguesa con coger patatas de dentro de la bolsa. Yaiza se entretenía sólo de mirarle comer, aunque de ver en cuando negaba, comía patatas o mordía un nugget. El chico la miraba de vez en cuando también, y el verla mirándole comer comenzaba a incomodarle ligeramente.

-          Me da que después de esto no volverás a verme igual.

-          ¿Lo dudabas? – rieron – De verdad que no sé cómo te mantienes tan… - tragó saliva tras observar su cuerpo, pero quiso hacer ver que era por la comida llevándose un par de patatas fritas a la boca.

-          ¿En forma? – ella asintió aunque no hubiese sido eso lo que le había pasado por la mente exactamente – Todo es bueno en su justa medida.

-          Dudo que esto pueda ser bueno o estar en su justa medida – Nico rió al mismo tiempo que asentía dándole la razón – No sé porqué te he hecho caso.

-          ¿Por?

-          Porque tú haces cuatro cosas en el gimnasio y lo arreglas, pero a mí todo se me acumula.

-          ¿Ah sí? – ella asintió.

-          Aquí – se agarró las cartucheras – Y por aquí - se señaló el pecho – Ya sabes.

-          No suena tan mal.

-          ¡Oye! – se echó hacia delante para darle un golpe en el brazo – Se acumula por todas partes en realidad – se llevó las manos a la tripa sintiéndose culpable antes siquiera de haber terminado – Oh cielos, qué me has hecho hacer – le miró asustada y él se echó a reír.

-          ¿Yo? Nada que no quisieras hacer tú – Yaiza empezaba a plantearse si todas sus frases estaban sujetas a dobles interpretaciones o era su mente la que le jugaba malas pasadas siempre que estaba con él. Se limitó a seguir comiendo por miedo a continuar la conversación por el camino equivocado. Pasaron unos minutos comiendo en silencio hasta que Nico sacó un tema que le rondaba la mente - ¿Le has contando a alguien…? Ya sabes – ella tardó en negar.

-          ¿Tú?

-          Que va – ella asintió.

-          Yo quise hacerlo – le miró – a Sandra en cuanto la vi, pero salió lo de Ferrari y luego descalificaron a Dani y----

-          ¿Lo de Ferrari?

-          Sí – se sonrió – Me han contratado como jefa de prensa de Fernando.

-          ¡Yai, eso es genial! – ella asintió – Vaya, eso explica muchas cosas…

-          ¿Sí?

-          Como el que Sandra te exigiese salir a celebrarlo y el que yo me la encontrase en Force India esta mañana – Yaiza se paró a pensar de nuevo en el esfuerzo que Sandra había hecho por ella. No tenía ninguna obligación de ayudarla, y aun así se había pateado el Paddock en busca de un puesto para ella – Debió hablar con bastante gente para enterarse de algo así y poder conseguírtelo – Yaiza asintió – Llámala.

-          ¿Eh?

-          A Sandra. Llámala mañana y cuéntaselo – recuperó el tema que el mismo había sacado - No esperes a volver a verla, porque no se pasa mucho por aquí – Yaiza asintió una vez más a lo que el chico le decía.

-          ¿Y cómo sois tan amigos si no se pasa? – sintió curiosidad al recordar el abrazo que les había visto darse aquella misma tarde.

-          Aunque a veces no lo parezca, hay vida fuera de este circo ¿sabes? – ambos rieron, tras lo que comenzaron a guardar los cartones vacíos de comida en las bolsas – Obviamente al principio fue por Dani, pero sé que si ahora lo dejaran seguiríamos siendo amigos – Yaiza le miró con los ojos como platos, la boca abierta y comenzó a pegarle.

-          ¡No, no, no, no!

-          ¡¿Q-qué?!

-          ¡Nunca digas que dos personas lo van a dejar! ¡Trae muy mala suerte!

-          Oh, vamos. Sólo era un ejemplo de que en el peor de los casos no cambiaría nad----

-          Da igual. Eso no se dice – insistía.

-          Yai, no lo van a dejar. Y menos por lo que yo diga o deje de decir.

-          Más te vale o será culpa tuya - Nico reía negando.

-          No lo van a dejar. Les has visto muy poco si crees eso.

-          Nunca se sabe…

-          ¿Quién es la que trae mala suerte ahora? – el darse cuenta de que el chico tenía razón la hizo querer reír, pero se lo aguantó y lugar de eso le dio un ligero empujón en el brazo antes de colocarse bien de nuevo sobre el asiento para abrocharse el cinturón.               

-          Conduce y calla – Nico se preparó también para hacerle caso e ir de una vez por todas al hotel. Una vez allí, mientras se despedían con Yaiza ya fuera del ascensor dispuesta a marcharse a su habitación, Nico sintió que había algo que fallaba en aquella despedida.

-          ¿Me la vas a dar o prefieres que me pase luego a buscarla? – señaló su chaqueta, la cual la chica llevaba puesta de nuevo. Ella se mordió el labio llena de vergüenza al darse cuenta – No pasa nada. A mí también me cuesta acordarme – confesó - De tanto vértela puesta ya hasta dudo que sea mía – ambos rieron. Nico mantenía la puerta del ascensor abierta mientras se miraban. Yaiza no había hecho ni el más mínimo amago de ir a quitársela, pues estaba demasiado ocupada analizando el atuendo del chico de nuevo. Era algo que asumía no podía dejar de hacer cuando comenzaban a hablar de ropa. Y lo hacía poco a poco, en fascículos, desviando su mirada del rostro de Nico a otras partes de su cuerpo cuando creía que él no se iba a dar cuenta. Deportivas, pantalones vaqueros y sudadera gris clara; perfecto.

-          Toma – le alargó finalmente la prenda. Nico no sabía si estarle agradecido. Asintió despacio y finalmente tomó la prenda al mismo tiempo que salía del ascensor. Se quedó quieto justo frene a ella, quien tuvo que alzar su mirada para verle la cara – Q-qué hac-ces – Nico se encogió de hombros.

-          No me apetece despedirme aún – Yaiza tragó saliva al mismo tiempo que asentía sin darse ni cuenta.

No tardó el recibir el beso que Nico le daba al mismo tiempo que rodeaba su cuello con el brazo para acercarla a él todo lo posible y sin tener que soltar la chaqueta. La otra mano la llevó a su rostro.

La correspondencia de la chica llegó en seguida, y lo hizo aferrándose con sus manos a su cintura. Le besaba con necesidad. Una necesidad tal que ni ella misma sabía que la tenía antes de que Nico se lanzase a por ella.

Nico la arrastró con él varios pasos hasta que le fue imposible seguir avanzando al toparse con la pared del pasillo. Seguían besándose con esa ansia repentina. Yaiza incluso arañaba su espalda sobre aquella sudadera gris de algodón que tanto le gustaba y Nico comenzaba a sentir que le sobraban todas las cosas que le impidiesen sentirla por completo.

-          No sé tú, pero yo no quiero quedarme aquí toda la noche – la angustia inicial de Yaiza por que Nico hubiese interrumpido el beso se esfumó por completo al escucharle. Rió con la vista baja, asintiendo. Así pues, el chico la tomó de la mano y fueron hasta el cuarto más cercano a toda prisa. Y ése resultó ser el de la chica, el cual había quedado notablemente desordenado a su marcha aquella noche.

Sin embargo, ellos entraron al dormitorio sin encender la luz o preocuparse por el desorden. Únicamente estaban concentrados en desvestirse el uno al otro sin interrumpir ese beso que ambos ansiaban tanto.

A medida que las prendas iban desapareciendo de sus cuerpos, las ansias por besas los labios del otro se iban viendo superadas por las de abarcar más terreno. La primera en padecer esto fue Yaiza, que todavía no se había deshecho por completo de la sudadera del alemán cuando comenzaba a repartir besos por su torso desnudo.

No sabían dónde les dejaba estar haciendo aquello por segunda vez o hacia dónde iban con aquello, pero en ese momento no les preocupaba a ninguno. Nico la miraba entretenerse al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de su sujetador, para dejar una única prenda sobre el cuerpo de la chica. Iba dando pasos hacia atrás. Se dejaba llevar por ella hacia la cama, y el desorden que no parecía haber supuesto un problema inicialmente se convirtió en un obstáculo en su camino que terminó con ambos sobre la cama de forma precipitada.

-          ¿Qué coño----

-          Mi maleta – rió al mismo tiempo que se le acercaba para callarle con un beso.

Estaba en la posición de poder y en ese momento se sentía cómoda con ello. Obligó el chico a echarse por completo, evitando la continuidad de un beso que ambos deseaban, pero ella tenía otros planes.

Se acomodó sobre él y comenzó a besar de nuevo su torso, pero esta vez fue descendiendo. Se entretenía con sus labios en cada rincón de su piel mientras que con sus manos desabrochaba su cinturón y lo lanzaba lejos. Un poco más de desorden ya no iba a marcar la diferencia.

Nico se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos cuando vio que la chica se incorporaba sobre sus rodillas para deshacerse ahora de sus vaqueros, dejándoles en igualdad de condiciones. Pasó su mano sobre su excitación al mismo tiempo que observaba como él contraía los músculos de su abdomen. Sentada sobre sus piernas, se dispuso a retirar poco a poco la tela que cubría su miembro, dejándolo al descubierto más pronto que tarde. Se inclinó sobre él de nuevo, de rodillas para poder besarle al mismo tiempo que masajeaba su miembro. Quería sentir a través de sus labios las sensaciones del chico, y supo que iba por buen camino cuando su el beso que la daba empezó a desfallecer a causa de su respiración agitada.

El sentirle tan excitado, la excitaba igualmente a ella. Retiró la mano de su miembro, pues no quería llevar aquello demasiado lejos, o al menos no tan pronto. Y el chico la juzgó con la mira cuando ella comenzó a esparcir besos sobre su piel de nuevo, esta vez por sus hombros y cuello.

Se incorporó sobre sí mismo, llevándola a ella consigo y quedando sentados unos frente al otro, ella sobre él. Llevó sus manos a su cuello y logró apartarla de su piel para poder así besar sus labios. Ella continuaba con el beso mientras que rodeaba su cuello con los brazos, abrazándole para acercarle hacia sí todo lo que fuese posible.

A medida que se afianzaban en aquella posición y el beso se intensificaba, las manos de Nico fueron descendiendo por el cuerpo de la chica, haciéndola estremecer a cada paso y llegando finalmente a su sexo. Las manos de Yaiza habían ido a parar al cabello de Nico, el cual recibió el primer estirón provocado por el masaje que el chico ejercía sobre su sexo bajo su lencería.

No tardaría en hacerla a un lado para poder introducir su miembro en ella. Ni tardarían los labios de la chica en posarse sobre el hombro derecho del alemán, dónde ahogaría los gemidos que él la provocaba. El ritmo al que el chico dirigía su cadera se estaba incrementando y con él los tirones que Yaiza daba al pelo de Nico, pero él no estaba del todo cómodo.

Sin salir de ella, la tomó por la cintura y la tumbó sobre la cama. Únicamente se separó de Yaiza para retirar definitivamente su lencería, pero volvió a ella enseguida. Tampoco tardó en recuperar el ritmo que intensificaría ahora el placer de ambos. Especialmente el de la chica, a la que Nico daba ahora besos por todo su cuello.

Los arañazos de la chica en sus brazos y espalda eran todo lo que necesitaba para saber que iba por buen camino, pero su momento llegó antes de lo esperado dejándole sin aliento. Aun así, exhausto como se encontraba, logró sacar fuerzas para seguir adelante. Y no paró hasta que logró llevar a Yaiza hasta la cima del placer con él.


	9. Puesta al día

El no haber corrido las cortinas del dormitorio la noche anterior ahora le pasaba factura. Por la ventana entraban sin problemas rayos del sol australiano que tanto alumbraba y calentaba aquella mañana, despertándola. Se tomó su tiempo para incorporarse. Sonrió ligeramente al ver que esta vez Nico no se había marchado y aún dormía a su lado.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. El cuarto era un auténtico desastre, pero aún así no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír al recordar la noche anterior cuando lo habían dejado como ahora se encontraba. Vio su móvil en el suelo y supo cómo podía haber terminado allí, pero recordó el consejo del chico que dormía a su lado de que llamase a Sandra para contárselo y de repente no podía esperar. Sin querer despertarle, salió de la cama a hurtadillas y fue a buscar el telefono.

De camino se fue poniendo algo de ropa sin hacer ruido. Su ropa interior y una camiseta bastarían. Una vez tuvo el móvil entre sus manos se quedó mirando al chico desde la distancia y comenzó a morderse las uñas para evitar que comenzase a dar saltos por los nervios que la poseían. Si bien debería estar nerviosa porque tenía que empezar a recoger todo aquello si quería poder coger un vuelo de vuelta a casa, no lo estaba. Al menos no por eso, pues al fin y al cabo no podía hacerlo porque había un chico durmiendo en su cama. Y ya no la asustaba que fuese cosa de una noche, no era aquello lo que la ponía nerviosa. No sabía porque se sentía como lo hacía, sólo que tenía la extraña necesidad de contárselo al alguien aunque no fuesen el lugar o momento adecuados. Así que metió en el baño y buscó el número de Sandra en su agenda.

-          ¿Yai? – trataba de no bostezar.

-          Dios, ya pensaba que no me lo cogías – Sandra se pasaba la mano por la cara.

-          Yai, pero qué quieres a estas horas – Yaiza se llevó la mano libre a la boca.

-          ¿Dónde estás?

-          En casa de Dani – respiró aliviada – Pero Yai, aquí es más temprano – hundía su cabeza en la almohada.

-          Oh, mierda.

-          Sí – rió algo cansada – Da igual, dime.

-          Lo siento, yo… quería contarte algo, pero puedo llamar más tarde si----

-          No, no, dime – pero lo que tan buena idea la había parecido a Yaiza nada más levantarse, no lo era tanto ahora que Sandra estaba al teléfono.

-          B-bueno, p-pero… No te enfades, ¿vale? – Sandra frunció el ceño.

-          Vale…

-          Ayer cuando llegué al circuito te dije que quería contarte algo, pero me saliste con el tema Ferrari y lo dejé correr. Y después estuvimos pendientes de la carrera y luego del podio de Dani y después----

-          Sí, sí, vale. Se te pasó, lo capto – Yaiza rió desganada ante lo equivocada que estaba Sandra mientras ésta última se masajeaba la frente tratando de despertarse por completo, no fuese a dormirse al teléfono.

-          Más bien no encontré el momento.

-          Bueno, pues el momento es ahora. Dispara ya, anda – Yaiza abrió la boca, pero no fue capaz de decir nada. No sabía cómo decirlo sin que sonase brusco - ¿Yai? Más te vale que sean buenas noticias – bromeaba Sandra. Aquello la hizo dudar aún más, pues no sabía como la chica iba a catalogar los acontecimientos.

-          M-me h-he acostado con Nico – prefirió no irse por las ramas, aunque se había quedado apenas sin voz al tener que pronunciar el nombre del alemán. Se hizo el silencio y Yaiza se mordía el labio a la espera de una reacción por parte de la otra chica que estaba demasiado dormida para asimilar nada - ¿S-sandra?

-          ¿Puedes repetir? – Yaiza suspiró. Tener que decirlo dos veces no entraba en sus planes.

-          Q-que me… Me he a-acostado con N-nico – repitió finalmente. Sandra comenzó a balbucear.

-          Q-q-qué Nico. ¿H-hulk?

-          Sí...

-          P-pero c-cuándo.

-          Anoche. Bueno, y anteanoche. De ahí que te lo quisiese contar ayer pero----

-          No será broma, ¿no?

-          No, no. De hecho le tengo durmiendo en el cuarto----

-          Vale, vale, vale, vale – no quería más información de la necesaria – Te creo… - Se quedó en silencio y Yaiza le daba tiempo a asimilarlo – Hijo de puta, no me dijo nada.

-          ¿Eh?

-          Me lo encontré ayer por la mañana nada más llegar él al circuito y no me dijo nada.

-          No es por disculparle, pero… Yo tampoco.

-          Ya pero tú lo intentaste. Fui yo quien te mandó callar – Yaiza asintió al otro lado asumiendo que Sandra tenía razón en molestarse más con el chico y no fue a negárselo si así no la pagaba con ella – ¡Qué fuerte, qué fuerte! – Yaiza hizo un amago de reír y se tapó la boca ante la reacción de su amiga al otro lado del auricular – ¡Dani, Dani! – zarandeó al chico que había en la cama a su lado mientras Yaiza se cubría el rostro con la mano libre y negaba – Que Hulk y Yai se han liado – le dijo en inglés.

-          Te lo dije – oyó decir a una versión dormida de la voz de Dani. Yaiza alzó ambas cejas.

-          ¿Cómo que te lo dijo? – ahora era ella quien tenía preguntas.

-          ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con lo de la chaqueta? – Sandra ignoró su pregunta al ocurrírsele otra, y descolocó con ella a una Yaiza que olvidó la suya propia.

-          ¿Eh?

-          Ya sabes, la que Nico _se dejó_ en tu cuarto – entrecomilló riendo de forma maliciosa.

-          ¿Qué? No, no. No se la dejó en mi cuarto. Simplemente se me olvidó devolvérsela y me la traje conmigo al cuarto. Él no había estado aquí antes que tú.

-          Oh – pareció decepcionarse.

-          Pero aún así tienes razón.

-          Yo siempre – rió. Yaiza la ignoró – En qué parte.

-          Pues que algo sí tiene que ver con la chaqueta.

-          ¡Lo sabía! – celebró. Yaiza reía negando – Cuenta.

-          Volví a olvidarme de devolvérsela y vino a buscarla después de cenar.

-          Y os liasteis – asumió.

-          No…

-          ¡¿Cómo que no?! – se indignó Sandra. Dani le suplicó silencio, pues aún estaba adormilado, pero Sandra no le hizo ni caso al estar demasiado pendiente de lo que le llegaba desde la otra punta del continente.

-          Apareció Esteban…

-          Vaya, qué oportuno el chico.

-          Sí… Y Nico se fue.

-          ¿Esto por la noche? – Yaiza asintió con un sonido que le dejó sabes a Sandra su respuesta - ¿Pero no me has dicho que os enrollasteis anteanoche?

-          Sí, porque volvió - oía a Sandra dar palmadas de emoción, pero puesto que sostenía un teléfono con una de sus manos, asumió que se las daba al pobre chico a su lado.

-          Y os liasteis.

-          Esta vez sí.

-          Bueno, o más que eso.

-          Más que eso – admitía mordiéndose el labio.

-          Y qué más, qué más – Yaiza trataba de no reír por como la chica se había tomado aquello – Cómo volvió a pasar.

-          Pues anoche salimos y----

-          Ah, al final saliste – obviamente ella no lo sabía – Bien, bien.

-          Yo no quería----

-          He dicho bien, bien – Yaiza rió.

-          Ya, y yo que no quería – repitió - pero me dejé convencer por él durante la cena.

-          Ah, que cenasteis – dijo en un tono sugerente.

-          No exactamente. Yo estaba cenando sola en el buffet y él se pasó por allí.

-          Bueno, da lo mismo. No le quites encanto. Qué más, qué más - Yaiza juntaba los labios para no reír más a cada reacción de exagerada emoción que tenía su amiga.

-          Pues salimos. ¡Y ah! Estuve con Kimi y me dio el dinero para la pantalla del móvil. No me preguntes como lo logré, pero sí – Sandra pareció ignorar esa parte de la historia, por lo que Yaiza siguió adelante – Y de vuelta al hotel, Nico y yo digo, pillamos comida en el McAuto. Tu amigo es un gordo ¿eh? – Sandra rió.

-          No sabes cuánto.

-          Creo que empiezo a hacerme una idea – ambas rieron - Y comimos ahí, dentro del coche, y luego volvimos al hotel.

-          Ay, como una especie de cita. Sólo os faltaba el típico cine al aire libre al que se va con coche, ¿sabes?

-          Sandra, por Dios.

-          Bueno, sigue – ordenó.

-          Pues llegamos y… Cuando nos despedíamos se me olvidó otra vez darle la maldita chaqueta – admitió tapándose el rostro con la mano libre de nuevo al darse cuenta de algo – Cuando lo explicas todo seguido suena verdaderamente estúpido.

-          ¿Pero no la tenía él ya?

-          Sí, pero volvió a dejármela porque tenía frio… Ya te dije que no traía nada de abrigo.

-          Claro y en lugar de comprarlo cuando fuimos al centro mejor abusar de la confianza de Hulk – ironizó su amiga. Yaiza se mordía la uña del dedo índice con una sonrisa.

-          Pues sí, ¡¿vale?! Qué pasa – bromeó. Sandra rió primero y Yaiza después – Así que me la pidió y yo se la di, pero entonces me dijo que no quería irse todavía y d-de repente nos empezamos a liar otra vez.

-          Pero, pero, ¿esto dónde? ¿Ya en tu cuarto?

-          Que va… En medio del pasillo del hotel – reía por lo bajo.

-          Fan – rió Sandra – Y luego os llevasteis la fiesta a tu habitación de nuevo, me imagino – el silencio de Yaiza la sacó de cualquier duda que le pudiese quedar al respecto - Madre mía. Y yo montándote el pollo el sábado por algo que estaba a punto de pasar. Qué fuerte. Qué fuerte todo.

-          Ves el futuro.

-          Yo no, es éste – se refirió a Dani – Que de repente se ha convertido en profeta o algo – pausó – El profeta Daniel – bromeó. Yaiza se echó a reír más por el nerviosismo que la había provocado el tener que decírselo a Sandra y el miedo por cómo pudiese tomárselo que por la broma mala en sí. Estaba tan inmersa en la conversación con Sandra que se le había olvidado por completo que Nico dormía al otro lado de la puerta cuando reía en alto – Qué fuerte… - Sandra no salía de su asombro.

-          Dímelo a mí… - ni Yaiza tampoco.

-          Oye – se dio cuenta de algo - ¿Sabes que es la primera vez que conozco a un ligue de Hulk? – Yaiza rió por lo bajo negando – Tú te ríes, pero yo me siento con acceso a información privilegiada.

-          No. Calla.

-          Oh, vamos.

-          Que no – rió con vergüenza - ¡Ah, por cierto! ¿Tú conoces a Dani?

-          Eso espero – miró al chico a su lado.

-          No, mujer. Al otro.

-          ¿Kvyat? Sí, por Dani----

-          No, no. Dios, ¿cuántos Danis hay? Me refería a Dani Clos.

-          ¡Ah! Sí, sí, también. ¿Por?

-          Porque yo le conocí anoche. Conocí a demasiada gente de hecho... – Sandra rió.

-          Ya pasa cuando sales de fiesta con éstos… Pues sí, es majo. Dani, digo – el chico a su lado la miró al discernir su nombre entre muchas palabras en español y ella negó referirse a él con un gesto.

-          Majo, sí. De eso está una pendiente en su presencia, no te jode – Sandra tardó en responder.

-          Qué quieres decir.

-          Tía, esa persona no es… normal.

-          ¿P-por? – hizo amago de reír.

-          Pues porque está increíblemente dotado, tía. Es muy serio lo suyo – Sandra abría los ojos como platos al mismo tiempo que se tapaba la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada que terminase de incordiar al chico de su lado, quien sólo quería seguir durmiendo.

-          ¡Pero, pero, Yaiza----

-          No me creo que no te hayas fijado nunca.

-          P-pues n-no…

-          Oh, vamos. Sandra, eso que tiene ahí abajo es enorme – Sandra negaba y tapándose la boca, sin creerse de lo que estaban hablando – Y empiezo a preguntarme si todos los pilotos son así o algo, porque entre ése y Nic----

-          No, no, no, no, no, no. ¡No! – el Dani a su lado dio un brinco alarmado – No necesito esa clase de información sobre Hulk. No, gracias – se negaba rotundamente a seguir por el camino que aquella conversación estaba tomando. Yaiza reía mientras Sandra acariciaba la pierna de su chico en forma de disculpa por haberle asustado.

-          Pero cómo puedes no saberlo ya, Sandra por Dios, si se le ve a la mínima.

-          Yai, para.

-          Bueno, vale, pero es una lástima no hablarlo porque----

-          ¡Yai, no! ¡Joder, es mi amigo! – Yaiza reía en alto, divertida por el sufrimiento de su amiga.

-          ¿No querías información?

-          ¡Sí, pero no de esa clase!

-          Oh, vamos. A nadie amarga un dulce.

-          A mi sí – sentenció.

-          Dani estará encantado de que les ignores así a todos - Yaiza reía mientras Sandra fingía estar enfurecida. Aquellos momentos de silencio la hicieron reflexionar sobre algo - ¿Qué tal vosotros?

-          ¿Eh? – Sandra se había perdido.

-          Después de… Ya sabes, la movida.

-          Oh. Bien, bien. Todo bien.

-          ¿Seguro?

-          Sí, sí, mejor que bien – no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Y a Yaiza no le costó imaginarse los motivos de la otra chica.

-          Ay, pillina. Mírala como parece inocente, pero luego...

-          Déjame.

-          No, si me alegro. Es la mejor despedida posible. Bien por vosotros.

-          Lo mismo digo – se la devolvió. Yaiza se mantuvo callada mientras juzgaba su último comentario – En fin, no sé dónde estás, pero----

-          Me he metido en el baño – rió.

-          Pues dudo que Hulk siga durmiendo después de nuestra charla y de tanta risa – Yaiza se tapó la boca alarmada por si le había despertado y ahora la que reía era Sandra – Os dejo, ¿vale? Nosotras ya hablaremos en casa o algo – se refirió a cuando estuviesen de vuelta en su país de origen. Yaiza asintió como si Sandra pudiese verla.

-          Suerte con la despedida.

-          ¡Igualmente!

En cuanto colgó, fue a abrir de nuevo la puerta del baño esperando que, con un poco de suerte, no hubiese despertado a Nico. Pero el verle sentado en el lateral de la cama acabó con todas sus expectativas. Se quedó allí quieta, sin salir siquiera del cuarto de baño esperando a ni sabía qué. El chico se frotaba el rostro con ambas manos.

-          Lo siento, te he despertado – él negó ante lo que era obvio mientras ella lo asumía como cierto.

-          Que va, has hecho un poquito de ruido nada más – dijo de buena gana mientras cogía del suelo sus vaqueros antes de incorporarse para enfundárselos – Era Sandra, supongo – Yaiza asintió mordiéndose el labio mientras le observaba vestirse desde el marco de la puerta del baño sobre el que se dejaba caer. Desvió su mirada al suelo pues sentía que le observaba con demasiada atención, y para cuando devolvió su mirada al frente, el chico había dejado de vestirse aunque le faltaba la mitad superior de su atuendo.

-          ¿Así vas a ir por la vida? – se interesó con una sonrisa. Él se encogió de hombros.

-          De ti depende – ella alzó una ceja - ¿Te vas a quedar eso? – señaló lo que llevaba puesto.

-          Oh –se sacó la prenda para devolvérsela al chico y apresurándose por sustituirla por alguna suya propia.

-          Te encanta mi ropa, ¿eh? – ella apretaba los labios con vergüenza aunque él hablase con una sonrisa. Tomó su chaqueta una vez estaba ya completamente vestido y se acercó a la puerta – Bueno – paseó la mano libre sobre sus vaqueros para calmar el nerviosismo que ahora le habitaba por tener que despedirse – Nos vemos en… ¿Sepang?

-          Pues no lo sé – Yaiza tardó lo suyo en reaccionar al ver como el chico se marchaba sin más. El tono de sorpresa en la chica obligó a Nico a esperar. Ella observaba atónita como él tenía su mano libre sobre el pomo de la puerta - Te vas así sin más – asumía seria.

-          S-sí – él no le veía más problema mientras Yaiza asentía todavía atónita.

-          Esto es todo.

-          ¿Eh?

-          Nada, digo que esto es todo – le juzgaba ahora cruzada de brazos. Él dudaba.

-          ¿D-de q-qué?

-          No sé, dímelo tú que es el que tiene prisa por irse.

-          Yai----

-          Da igual, vete – se giró para no verle y fue a sentarse sobre la cama. Necesitaba hacerlo para aceptar que Nico no había visto nada de lo sucedido de la misma forma que ella y lo daba por terminado sin más. Pero mientras, Nico se quedaba helado.

-          ¿Q-qué?

-          Que puedes irte. ¿No querías irte? – hablaba enfadada.

-          Dejando las cosas así no – sentenció muy serio.

-          Ah, ¿y cómo pesabas dejarlas hace un momento cuando ibas a irte? – Nico alzó las cejas y tomó aire, que expulsaría después poco a poco.

-          Yai, honestamente, qué quieres que te diga – se ofreció a complacerla – Que yo sepa, todo estaba bien hasta hace un minuto.

-          Yo no quiero que me digas nada – le negaba la mirada.

-          No, que va – rió irónico, llamando la atención de la chica - Si no quisieras nada no habrías tenido ningún problema con que me fuese. Ahora dime – Yaiza no entendía cómo Nico no podía ver su postura.

-          Sólo quiero saber que pasa ahora.

-          No pasa nada. No sé qué más quieres que te diga…

-          Nada, si no va a pasar nada pues que más hay que decir, ¿no?

-          N-no… O sí… O n-no sé, joder - dudaba – Ya se verá, Yai – se pasó las manos por el pelo para tratar de liberarse del agobio que aquella conversación le producía.

-          Y cuándo se verá, según tú.

-          Yo que sé, pero no ahora – ella asintió.

-          Pues yo no estaré de vuelta en Sepang – Nico frunció el ceño – Lo sabrías si te hubieses molestado en hablar de algo antes de pillar la puerta – el chico bajó la cabeza y apartó la mano del pomo - Bueno, aun no es seguro, pero lo dudo. Aún no sé cuando empiezo, cuando Estefanía coja la baja. Puede ser dentro de un mes... O cuando sea.

-          P-pues p-para entonces.

-          ¡¿Para entonces?! Lo normal es hablar las cosas cuando acaban de pasar, Nico. No esperar meses, ¿eh?

-          ¡Pues no sé, Yai! ¡Yo que sé, joder! Hasta hace unas horas no sabía ni que te volvería a ver, ¿sabes? No sabía que tendría que hablar nada, la verdad – Nico se quedó algo más relajado tras escupir aquellas palabras, pero Yaiza se quedó analizándolas sin gustarle en absoluto a la conclusión que la llevaban, aunque fuese la que había estado esperando desde un buen principio.

-          O sea que tu plan no pasaba de este finde – asentía.

-          Qué plan, Yai – hablaba cansado – Yo no tengo ningún plan.

-          No, ahora ya veo que no – rió irónica y se afianzó en su posición de brazos cruzados. El chico no daba crédito.

-          ¿En serio crees que pretendía echar un polvo y ya está o algo así? – daba pasos hacia ella mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras. Estaba muy molesto. Ella no respondió, dándole le respuesta que esperaba – Pues ya me explicarás cómo encaja ahí esto, ¿eh? – señaló una cama que aún estaba totalmente revuelta – Después de saber ya que te quedabas - la chica se mordió el labio, sintiendo ahora toda la culpa del tono de enfado que ahora usaba el chico – Y claro, es muy normal utilizar así  a la amiga de una amiga - la actitud de la chica le había logrado sacar de sus casillas – No sé por quien me tomas, Yai. Ni sé lo qué dice de ti eso entonces, sinceramente – cada nueva palabra que salía de la boca del chico la hacía sentir aún peor –  Y no sé dónde nos dejaba eso – miró de reojo la cama de nuevo - ni tampoco dónde nos deja esto – pausó para calmarse – pero supongo que ya se verá porque yo ahora mismo no quiero seguir hablando contigo – dio la espalda a Yaiza y se marchó dando un ligero portazo en el que quiso dejar toda su rabia hacia la chica.

Yaiza quiso ir tras él e incluso llegó a ponerse en pie. Quiso decirle que sentía haberle ofendido por culpa de su inseguridad, por creer que no podía querer nada más con ella que aquello. Pero estaba anclada a la porción de mármol bajo sus pies. Se los miró fijamente con la esperanza de lograr así que se moviesen, pero lo único a lo que ayudó con eso fue al derrame de sus primeras lágrimas. Lo que pretendía a hablar con él era conservar lo que tenían, no echarlo a perder, y lo había estropeado todo.

Salió del cuarto a toda prisa, esperando que la suerte que la había acompañado aquel último mes la ayudase a parar el ascensor en el que el chico necesitaba subirse para marcharse de allí. Pero por si la discusión recién mantenida con Nico no era un indicativo lo bastante claro, comprobó que su surte se había esfumado al ver el pasillo vació una vez estuvo fuera del cuarto. Más y más lágrimas de impotencia bajaban por su rostro al no saber cómo arreglar el haber roto una de las pocas cosas que podía llevarse a casa una vez terminado aquel fin de semana perfecto. Los pies que hacía unos segundos había logrado hacer mover con la esperanza, ahora ya no encontraban ninguna necesidad de volver al interior del dormitorio, por lo que permaneció allí de pie llorando.

-          ¿Tú otra vez? ¿Me estás siguiendo? ¡¿Quieres más dinero?! – la voz del finlandés la sorprendió lo suficiente como para hacerla reaccionar - ¿Qué te pasa? – la miró con el ceño fruncido cuando ella se giró a él y entonces vio los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de la chica que, al igual que sus mejillas, estaban empapados en lágrimas. Ella se apresuró a negar y a enjugárselas.

-          N-nada, e-estoy bi-ien – trató de aparentar normalidad cuando le miró ya con la cara algo más seca, pero las lágrimas apenas tardaron en volver a brotar por sus mejillas. Kimi ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha mientras expresaba con una leve mueca que no creía sus palabras – B-bueno, vale – se sorbió la nariz – N-no lo estoy – se cubrió los ojos echándose a llorar sobre él. Kimi fue a retirarse, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo, pues era frío, pero no un desalmado. Y se limitó a juzgarla en silencio mientras ellas se aferraba a su camiseta con sus puños, entre los que hundía su cara.

-          Me estás poniendo perdido… - se atrevió a decir. Lo hizo en un tono distante, pero desenfadado.

-          P-perd-dón –se disculpó sin retirarse del chico en absoluto. Kimi puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Pero a ver, ¿por qué lloras? – se resignó, medio dispuesto a entablar conversación para intentar calmarla y así poder librarse de ella sin sentirse mal más tarde. Pero Yaiza se negaba a decirle nada – Va, venga. Merezco una explicación, ¿eh? Que me estás poniendo perdido – ahora no negaba, pero simplemente no contestaba – Yaiza… - la chica casi dejó de sollozar y fue separando poco a poco su rostro de la camiseta del chico para mirarle, aunque no dejó de aferrarse a ella con sus puños.

-          T-te acuerdas de mi nombre – Kimi pudo hasta percibir un leve tono de sorpresa en la voz rota de la chica, quien hablaba entre pequeños sollozos.

-          Oye, ni que estuviera senil – la miró ofendido. Ella se apresuró a negar con la cabeza –  Anda, suéltame ya – intentaba retirarse de ella, pero al mismo tiempo quería evitar tener que tocarla y los gestos que hacía para ello lograron sacar una leve sonrisa a la chica a quien le parecía bastante cómico. Pensó que sería buena idea echarle una mano y hacerse a un lado.  Le observaba mientras él se miraba con lamento su camiseta húmeda y arrugada.

-          Creo que vas a tener que volver a dentro y cambiártela…

-          Que va, ¿tú crees? – la chica rió levente ante su sarcasmo, desconcertándole pues no era esa su intención – Pero ya te he dicho que primero me debes una explicación – ella comenzó a negar de forma apresurada al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas regresaban a ella sólo de pensar de nuevo en el alemán – Vale, vale, vale – aceptó su silencio temiendo que volviese a echarse sobre él e incluso dio un paso atrás – En fin, si no quieres hablarlo yo tengo que desmontar una jodida maleta para sacar algo de ropa seca – se despidió antes de darse media vuelta e ir a abrir la puerta de su cuarto. La chica, sin saber qué hacer, le observaba atenta. Kimi se dio cuenta cuando hubo abierto la puerta, entrado en su dormitorio, fue a cerrar la puerta y la tuvo de cara de nuevo – Qué.

-          ¿Has estado aquí delante todo el tiempo?

-          ¿Eh?

-          Que si has sido mi vecino todo el finde y me entero ahora.

-          ¿Tu vecino? – Kimi estaba confuso, pues recordaba a otro piloto alojado dónde la chica decía dormir - ¿Ésa es tu habitación? – ella asintió ante lo que para ella parecía obvio tras tantas explicaciones. Kimi ató cabos.

-          Sí, ¿por? – el finlandés negó, sin querer mencionar a Hülkenberg por miedo a que la chica se echase a llorar de nuevo si existía una relación entre su llanto y el que hubiese visto al alemán abandonar de una forma que ahora catalogaba como muy sospechosa aquel mismo dormitorio la mañana anterior. Dicho esto, se dispuso a cerrar la puerta de su cuarto e ir a cambiarse - Adiós… - se despidió ella de forma tímida y vergonzosa al recordar cómo había ido la conversación con Kimi desde el principio. Éste asintió.

-          Y tú no llores más, ¿eh? – le ordenó antes de cerrar la puerta y con ello despertar las ganas de Yaiza de abrir la suya para después hacer lo mismo que él.

La presencia de Kimi le había ido bien para ignorar lo sucedido por unos minutos, pero después de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto tras ella y ver todo aquel desorden, los recuerdos estuvieron con ella enseguida, al igual que la tristeza, el arrepentimiento y unas nuevas ganas de llorar.

Se arrepentía de no haber dejado marchar a Nico cuando éste había ido a hacerlo en primer lugar sólo con tal de evitar la discusión que habían tenido. Mientras comenzaba a recogerlo todo para poder coger su avión a tiempo, pensaba en las mil formas que había tenido de evitarla y sin embargo había escogido mal.

Poco a poco iba sintiendo mayor culpabilidad por lo sucedido. Y aunque por muchas vueltas que le daba no podía entender el porqué Nico no había querido tener unas palabras con ella antes de marcharse si de verdad era cierto lo que decía, lo cierto era también que ella le había increpado y acusado desde un principio. Y a medida que aceptaba que las cosas habían terminado mal y no tenía remedio, veía mayor parte de culpa en sí misma y menor parte en el chico. Pues si bien él le había dado un motivo al no querer hablar las cosas, ella podría no haber sido tan brusca desde el principio.

Fue convenciéndose de ello hasta el punto de llegar a pensar que si le tuviese frente a ella de nuevo, no volvería a actuar del mismo modo sólo por no terminar como lo habían hecho, aunque no dejaba de sentir que necesitaba hablar las cosas.

Para cuando llegó a dicha conclusión, estaba ya en el aeropuerto esperando embarcar. Se sorprendió de cómo había llegado hasta allí sin sufrir ningún ataque de ansiedad por atravesar sola la ciudad o simplemente la terminal del aeropuerto, pues recordaba ese problema a su llegada el jueves. Sentía que al fin y al cabo, se llevaba algo positivo de Melbourne, pues a lo largo de su estancia allí había ido superando distintos temores y aquello la animaba a afrontar su nueva aventura de trabajar en la Fórmula 1 cuando llegase el momento.

Ya estando de vuelta en casa, los días se le pasaban mucho más deprisa que antes sabiendo que existía un futuro y que no estaba lejos. Trataba de no preocuparse demasiado por tener que volver a ver a Nico. En esto también ayudaban las largas charlas que mantenía con Sandra por internet mientras la otra chica trabaja frente a su ordenador en Barcelona. Yaiza la puso al día de lo sucedido con Nico en cuanto volvieron a hablar y Sandra se mostró muy disgustada al respecto e instó a ambos a hablar durante el periodo de tiempo en el que estuviesen separados. Tenía la esperanza de que al volver a reunirse no fuese todo mucho más difícil si seguían en contacto, pero no tuvo suerte en su labor.

Para cuando Yaiza recibió noticias de Estefanía tras no asistir al Gran Premio de Malasia y saber que sí debería estar presente en el de Baréin, todavía no sabía nada en absoluto del alemán. Se sentía fatal al respecto, pero sobre todo se preguntaba cómo se sentiría él, de quien asumía no sabría nada hasta que le viese en el Gran Premio ya que él no tendría ningún problema en olvidarse de ella por mucho que Sandra dijese lo contrario.

-          Es un fucker.

-          Pues yo creo que en el fondo es un llorica del amor.

-          Pues mira que lo dudo mucho…

-          No vas a hacer que cambie de opinión.

-          Ni tú que yo cambie la mía.

-          Ah, no lo pretendo. Ya se encargará Hulk de eso.

-          Sandra, para. No des falsas esperanzas.

-          Lo siento… - de ningún ella creía que fuesen falsas esperanzas, pero prefirió simplemente complacer a su amiga y dejarlo estar.

-          No pasa nada – suspiró – Supongo que se me pasará…

-          ¿Pero…? – le pareció que la chica quería decir algo más.

-          Pues que… Me gustaba – Sandra se mordía la lengua, pues en realidad tenía cierta idea de cómo se sentía Nico ya que había hablado con él, pero no podía decirle nada a Yaiza. Ella no era quien y debían hablar entre ellos.

-          Bueno, espero que lo sepáis arreglar en el desierto aunque yo no esté para echar una mano.

-          ¡¿No estarás?!

-          Que va… Trabajo.

-          Tía, tienes que venir… No puedes dejarme sola en ese circo – suplicaba. Sandra rió sin demasiadas ganas.

-          Ya me gustaría a mí… Pero no puedo seguir escaqueándome del curro, tía. Me pillé unas vacaciones larguísimas con Dani, ya no puedo pillarme más días libres o me echan – Yaiza comprendió y no quería insistir más, pero tenía una pregunta.

-          Entonces, ¿cuándo nos veremos? – Sandra resopló.

-          Pues no tengo ni idea, pero para cuando vengáis a Montmeló seguro.

-          Dios, pero eso son dos meses… - Sandra resopló aun más fuerte.

-          Joder tía, pareces Dani ¿eh? – estaba molesta.

-          P-perdón…

-          En fin, te dejo que estoy liada.

-          V-vale...


	10. De vuelta

Había sido todo un alivio que en Ferrari se encargasen de pagarle el traslado hasta el Emirato más pequeño ya que si no hubiese sido así Yaiza no hubiese podido viajar al país del golfo Pérsico debido a su falta de ingresos. Aunque en gran parte deseó no haberlo hecho una vez estuvo allí.

Se ahogaba de calor y acababa de pisar la terminal del aeropuerto. Ni quería pensar en que pasaría cuando llevase un rato andando y entendía a la perfección que la carrera fuese a celebrarse de noche. Lo que no entendía era que no fuese así todos los años.

A su llegada a la habitación de hotel decidió que no iba a abandonarla de no ser estrictamente necesario. El aire acondicionado era su motivo de peso, pero por desgracia para ella Estefanía tenía otros planes.

Tuvo que acudir a una reunión con ella en el hospitality de la escudería italiana. En ella la pusieron al corriente que de cuál sería su labor durante ese Gran Premio, en el que acompañaría a Estefanía en todo lo que hiciese para aprender de cómo trabajaba ella. También recibió su uniforme de trabajo, a cerca del cual tenía sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado, era emocionante que oficialmente empezase a trabajar allí, pero por el otro, el rojo Ferrari no le agradaba en absoluto.

Al terminar su reunión con Estefanía, no tenía nada que hacer en el circuito hasta la mañana siguiente, la del jueves y en la jornada que comenzaba el trabajo de Estefanía y por tanto su seguimiento. Así que dispuesta a ir de vuelta al preciado aire acondicionado de su hotel, caminaba por el Paddock cuando vio una cara conocida salir del hospitality de Red Bull.

-          ¿Ya por aquí? – él también la había visto.

-          Sí – se dio dos besos con el australiano – Vengo de recoger mis cosas, empiezo mañana.

-          ¡Vaya!

-          Sí, bueno, sólo iré siguiendo a Estefanía por todos lados para aprenderme su rutina, pero ya es algo.

-          ¡Y tanto! Anda que no curran nuestras jefas de prensa…

-          Pobres… Y os soportan todo el día.

-          ¡Eh! Querrás decir que disfrutan de nuestra agradable compañía más tiempo que nadie – Yaiza rió.

-          Unas más que otras, supongo.

-          Sí, tienes suerte que te haya tocado Fernando y no Kimi – ambos rieron - ¿Vas para el hotel?

-          Sí, he terminado por hoy. Voy a cenar y luego a ver si Sandra me hace un hueco en su apretada agenda.

-          Pobre, ella sí que curra.

-          Ni que lo digas… - hubo un breve silencio - ¿Y tú qué harás ahora?

-          A cenar también, supongo…

-          ¿Tienes con quien? – negó de forma tímida – Pues ahora sí – le dedicó una de sus más amplias sonrisas, la cual la hizo sonreír a ella también - Así podemos hablar de Hulk – se le fue borrando la sonrisa poco a poco.

-          Tendría que haber visto venir eso…

-          La verdad es que sí – reía el australiano – Va, venga – le rodeo con su brazo por el hombro para llevarla hacia la salida de Paddock mientras trataba de convencerla de ello.

Se tardaba bastante en llegar al hotel desde el circuito, por lo que para cuando pisaron el hall de éste tenían muy claro que iban directos al buffet, especialmente Dani. El chico no vio en ningún momento a Yaiza con ganas de hablar del tema que él tenía más interés en tratar, por lo que decidió hacerle un favor a la chica de dejarlo correr. En lugar de hablar del alemán, se interesó por la vida de Yaiza, de la cual sabía bien poco. La chica tampoco tener demasiado que contar en ese aspecto, por lo que prefirió interrogarle a él sobre la suya pues estaba segura de que daría mucho más de lo que hablar. Y así fue, aunque tras un buen rato de irse por las ramas, terminaron hablando de Sandra, lo cual no era extraño pues era su punto en común y el motivo por el cual se conocían.

En Barcelona, Sandra cenaría para cuando ello haría un buen rato que se habrían ido a sus cuartos. Una Sandra con de todo menos tiempo libre para conversar sobre la vida, terminaba su cena a toda prisa para así poder hablar con Dani un rato antes de irse temprano a dormir. El trabajo apenas la había dejado tiempo libre para sí misma durante la última semana, y esa parecía ir a ser la tónica en las semanas siguientes. Si bien era cierto que no tenía gran cosa que hacer a parte de su trabajo, el no ser apenas capaz de encontrar un hueco al día para hablar con su chico la tenía de los nervios.

-          Agradezco tu esfuerzo por ahorrarme tiempo de batería en el portátil, pero de verdad que no lo uso para mucho más, no hace falta que acortes nuestras conferencias – la saludaba Dani en su pantalla. Sandra reía - ¿Mucho trabajo?

-          Mucho se queda corto. Apenas me dejan respirar. Debería estar acostumbrada ¿sabes? Es lo normal a poco de terminar proyecto, pero no sé cómo nos lo montamos los ingenieros que cada vez parece peor que la anterior.

-          Sí, los que hacen mi coche dicen lo mismo – Sandra reía. Después de un día estresante no había nada que la llenase de vitalidad como hablar con Dani - ¿Queda mucho para la entrega?

-          Siempre es demasiado – el chico asentía – Pero bueno, creo que para dentro de un par de semanas o tres ya estará. Más que nada porque hay fecha límite – Dani tomó aire.

-          ¿Y la fecha límite cuál es?

-          No la tengo a mano… Pero eso, en dos o tres semanas.

-          Entonces hasta dentro de dos o tres semanas nada, ¿no? – el tono del australiano había sido neutro, pero bajo el estrés al que la chica estaba sometida aquella conversación parecía ser demasiado recurrente entre ellos y una charla que la había puesto de buen humor al instante comenzaba a resultarle molesta.

-          Supongo – respondió secamente. Dani suspiró.

-          Cada vez pasa más tiempo…

-          Ya lo sé, Dani. Pero yo que quieres que haga, joder.

-          Bueno, tampoco te pongas así…

-          No me pongo de ninguna forma – Dani reía de forma irónica.

-          Oye, ¿prefieres que llame mañana? – Sandra se ofendió pues llevaba esperando todo el día que llegase ese momento del día, pero quiso guardar silencio y tratar de calmarse para no explotar contra la única persona que debía relajarla, pero no podía. Nunca había sabido cuando callarse para evitar una discusión.

-          No, Dani. No quiero que llames mañana. Qué más da cuando llames si me vas a sacar el mismo tema siempre.

-          Vaya, lo siento si te echo de menos ¿eh? – Sandra miraba al aparato mediante el que se comunicaban incrédula.

-          A qué coño viene eso.

-          A nada, va, lo siento…

-          No, Dani, en serio. A qué coño viene. ¿Crees que yo prefiero estar aquí estresada en lugar de estar de parranda y poder verte a ti?

-          Lo he dicho si pensar – se disculpaba, pero Sandra seguía negando – Sandra, lo último que quiero es discutir, pero joder, es un tema que está ahí y no podemos ignorarlo.

-          Pero es que hablamos de ello casi cada puto día, Dani.

-          Pero es que es nuestro problema de cada puto día, Sandra. Y tú siempre me das largas y nunca llegamos a hablarlo realmente.

-          ¿Cómo que no?

-          No. A ver, yo hago todo lo que puedo para pasarme por Barcelona, pero sabes bien que me es muy difícil y alguna vez quiero pasar por casa también…

-          ¿Y yo no hago todo lo que puedo? Joder, si estoy a nada de que me echen por tu culpa - Dani arqueó las cejas.

-          Por mi culpa – repetía incrédulo y riendo de forma irónica otra vez.

-          O sea, por pillarme tantos días… No quería decir eso, ya lo sabes.

-          Ya bueno, pues lo has dicho.

-          D-dani joder, sabes que no era eso lo que quería decir…

-          No, Sandra. Yo lo único que sé es que valoras tu trabajo por encima de todo----

-          No, no. No vayas por ahí, porque sabes que esa no es la cuestión. No es valorar más o menos, es que tú eres más flexible que mi jefe, es así de simple.

-          Es verdad, porque si tú y yo no nos vemos nunca yo me aguanto, pero si tú te pillas demasiados días él sí que te echa.

-          Oye, ¿y yo no me aguanto o qué?

-          ¡Pero tú porque quieres! Yo soy el daño colateral.

-          No, porque quiero no. ¡Porque me echan!

-          Vale. Te echan – pausó - ¿Y tan malo sería eso? – Sandra no daba crédito.

-          ¿Me estás pidiendo que deje mi trabajo? Porque eso es muy egoísta, Dani.

-          No. Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré. Pero a veces me pregunto qué tendría de malo, la verdad.

-          ¡¿Qué me quedaría sin dinero?! A parte de sin nada que hacer.

-          No te quedarías sin dinero y lo sabes.

-          Ya sabes que para mi vivir de ti no es una opción. Y es que hasta me ofende que me lo propongas.

-          Yo no he hablado de eso en ningún momento, eso lo has sacado tú. Pero ya te he dicho mil veces que no te costaría demasiado encontrar trabajo aquí.

-          Ahí.

-          Sí, aquí.

-          Con tu enchufe.

-          Con mi ayuda – corrigió.

-          Con tu enchufe, Dani.

-          Bueno, vale, ¡pues con mi enfuche! ¿Y no es así como se lo has conseguido a Yai? ¿Con tu enchufe?

-          Eso es distinto. Ella necesitaba un trabajo, yo ya tengo uno.

-          Sí, uno en la otra punta del mundo y en el que te explotan.

-          Sabes que es sólo así cuando acabamos proyecto, no exageres.

-          Sabes que aquí trabajarías menos, cobrarías más y estaríamos juntos. Es que no veo el puto problema – Sandra tomó aire.

-          Y yo que había dejado de programar para relajarme... – se masajeó las sienes. Dani suspiró.

-          Siento si esto te agobia, pero a mí también.

-          Pues dejémoslo… - suplicaba cansada.

-          No hablarás en serio – ella guardó silencio – Es que no me lo puedo creer, siempre igual. Te estoy ofreciendo una puta solución y tú ni te la planteas. Siempre lo dejamos para otro día, pero ese día nunca llega y así seguimos.

-          Ya era así cuando empezamos ¿eh? No sé por qué tanto drama ahora.

-          Ah, ¿y eso significa que tiene que ser así siempre? Pues si lo sé… - Sandra le miró atónita.

-          Si lo sabes qué.

-          Pues intento cambiarlo de buen principio porque no podemos estar así siempre, San – dijo en un tono que pareció hasta dulce en comparación con el que habían estado empleando ambos durante lo que iba de llamada. Sandra perdió la mirada por el cuarto - Prométeme que te lo pensarás.

-          Y tú que tendrás paciencia.

-          Pero si ya la tengo…

-          Pues más – sentenció. Dani tomó aire antes de asentir poco a poco.

-          Vale, pero dime algo.

-          Qué – dijo con pesadez.

-          ¿Estamos bien? – ella asintió aunque no estaba demasiado convencida – Vale, entonces te dejo descansar que supongo que madrugas… - ella asintió de nuevo – Pues venga, hablamos mañana. Buenas noches.

-          Buenas noches…

Tras colgar, Dani se dejó recaer sobre el respaldo de la silla sin saber aún porqué aquella conversación había ido de aquel modo. Se frotó la cara con las manos en un intento de aclararlo, pero no resultó y pensó que sería mejor dejarlo correr e irse a la cama, pues se estaba haciendo tarde. El jueves sería otro día y con algo de suerte sería uno mejor.

La alarma despertador de Yaiza comenzó dándola un susto de muerte. No recordaba haber cambiado el tono a uno tan llamativo, pero definitivamente iba a volver a cambiarlo en cuento lograse ponerse en pie.

Se duchó y se puso su uniforme nuevo para bajar a desayunar. Nunca había tenido un uniforme de trabajo antes y menos tan chillón. Se lo quedó mirando en el espejo con una mezcla de sensaciones negativas y positivas. Se sentía rara, pero trató de ignorarlo y bajó al buffet a desayunar algo rápido antes de irse al circuito dispuesta a perseguir a Estefanía allá a dónde fuese. Pero para cuando llegó a la escudería, allí no había rastro de la mujer. Inquieta, esperó allí de pie unos minutos antes de empezar a preguntarse de verdad dónde estaba su jefa. Iba a mirar su móvil por si le había dejado algún mensaje que hubiese pasado por alto cuando escuchó su voz y otra conocida bajando por las escaleras.

-          Hola, Yaiza. Siento el retraso----

-          Ha sido cosa mía – reía Fernando Alonso, quien se acercó para saludarla – Así que tú me mandarán cuando ella no esté – ella asintió con extrema timidez ante la presencia del bicampeón del mundo español.

Para su suerte y como pudo ir comprobando a lo largo de todo el día, Fernando resultó ser alguien con quien era fácil llevarse bien rápidamente. Los momentos en los que iban con el piloto resultaron ser los mejores de la jornada, pues cuando se quedaba ella sola con Estefanía el trabajo se tornaba algo tedioso. Además Yaiza iba siguiendo a la mujer en todas sus tareas sin tener ni idea de cuál de ellas sería la última, por lo que cada nueva tarea hacía que el día pareciese no ir a terminar nunca.

-          Vamos a hacer una cosa – propuso Estefanía tras tomar asiento en el hospitality después de la comida – En un rato habrá rueda de prensa, y aunque Fernando no vaya, estaría bien que tú y yo sí que fuésemos y te enseñe un poco como va para el fin de semana que sí que tengáis una – se giró a Fernando – Así que no podrás hablar con la prensa durante la rueda de prensa, espera a que termine y hayamos vuelto.

-          ¿Entonces ahora recreo? – Estefanía asintió y él dio palmadas con las manos cual niño pequeño.

-          Tienes tres cuartos de hora – reía Estefanía. Fernando se ausentó y ellas no tardarían en poner rumbo a la rueda de prensa.

Aquella tenía pinta de ir a ser la actividad más entretenida del día a simple vista. Tomaron asiento con los periodistas y Estefanía le comentaba algunas cosas mientras esperaban a que apareciesen los pilotos. El breve saludo de Jenson fue el primero en sorprenderlas tanto a ella como a Estefanía, quien volvió a sorprenderse cuando Jean-Eric pasó por al lado de la chica dándole un ligero toque en el brazo.

-          ¿Y esos colores? – la miraba con cara de asco, con la que la chica le correspondió justo antes de que otra persona llamase su atención, haciéndola olvidarse del comentario del francés y borrando la sonrisa que éste había dibujado en sus labios.

El alemán pasó de largo sin decir o hacer ningún gesto a la chica, lo que la hizo tragar algo de saliva y agachar la cabeza, prefiriendo volver a centrarse en lo que Estefanía le decía antes de pensar más en quien estaba allí. Pero esa fue una tarea difícil pues Nico cada dos por tres respondía una nueva pregunta de la prensa. Yaiza no pudo agradecer más que aquella rueda de prensa terminase y agradeció también a su jefa la rapidez a la hora de abandonar el lugar.

Lo que quedaba de jornada se le hizo eterno a Yaiza. Mientras esperaba a que Fernando terminase con los medios, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en el alemán y en cómo éste la había ignorado por completo. Aquello no hacía más que confirmar todos sus temores sobre su facilidad para olvidarse de ella. Para cuando Estefanía anunció que habían terminado por ese día, Yaiza no sintió más que una parte del alivio que esperaba, pues ahora otra cosa la angustiaba.

Quiso ir en busca de Dani con la intención de volver en su compañía hasta el hotel y así evitar darle demasiadas vueltas al tema Nico, pero no tuvo la suerte de hallarle en Red Bull y tuvo que marcharse sola. Y de esa misma forma pasó lo que le quedaba de día.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando bajó al buffet sí que vio al australiano, pero resultó estar desayunando con el origen de todos sus problemas. Esperando que el alemán no la hubiese visto, se marchó de allí. Ya desayunaría en otro momento y lugar.

-          Adivina a quien acabo de ver pasar – el australiano sintió la necesidad de interrumpir la conversación que mantenía con Nico para sacar el tema de Yaiza. No iba a perder la oportunidad que aquella excusa le brindaba para al fin hablarlo con el alemán. Éste se dio media vuelta, pero no vio nada. Se volvió de cara a Dani, encogiéndose de hombros – A Yai, tío. No finjas que no sabías de quien te hablaba – Nico fue a permanecer en sus trece, pero Dani no estaba por la labor de dejarle mentirle a la cara – ¿Hasta cuándo va a durar la tontería?

-          ¿Tontería? Qué sabrás tú.

-          Todo en realidad. Lo que me ha contado Sandra – Nico suspiró y agachó la cabeza sin nada que decir para proseguir mareando el zumo a base de darle vueltas - ¿No vas a darme tu versión?

-          No sabía que la querías.

-          Pues claro.

-          Tampoco hay gran cosa que contar…

-          Oh, vamos. ¿Qué pasó?

-          Pues que me gustó y me lancé – le miró con obviedad.

-          Ya – rió Dani – Me refería a qué fue mal después.

-          Oh, es que como no habíamos hablado antes, pensaba que tenía que empezar desde el principio.

-          Sí, he notado que pasas de hablarme de tías ya - rió.

-          Lo cierto es que pensé en hacerlo, pero pasó todo muy deprisa.

-          Da igual, aunque no me dijeses nada yo ya lo sabía – Nico le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados juzgándole.

-          Se te ve venir, tío. Qué quieres que te diga. No sé como ellas nunca lo ven, en serio – reía, pero Nico no lo hacía – Anda cuenta, fucker. ¿Qué pasó? – quiso volver a encauzar la conversación.

-          ¿La verdad? Aún no lo sé – alzaba las cejas verdaderamente sorprendido – Todo iba bien, o eso creía yo. Pero cuando me iba a pirar el lunes, le entró una crisis o algo – Dani le miraba raro – Sí, sí, como si la estuviese dejando tirada y se me puso hecha una furia… Al final me cabreé bastante y me largué.

-          Bueno, tú también saltas de una manera por cualquier cosa… ¿Qué te dijo?

-          Pues que cómo me iba sin más, que sí ahí acababa mi plan y no sé qué.

-          Ah, pero que pillaste la puerta sin más.

-          Hombre, sin más no. Me estaba despidiendo cuando pasó - Dani negó.

-          Ya, pero ella pensó que te dabas a la fuga.

-          Gracias Einstein, creo que ya me había dado cuenta.

-          ¿Y por qué no le dijiste que no?

-          ¡Se lo dije! Le dije que no y que ya lo hablaríamos cuando volviésemos a vernos. Pero ella se lo tomó como si pasase de todo…

-          Es que eso es darle largas, Hulk – rió negando.

-          Pero yo necesito más tiempo para poder dar una respuesta, tío. ¿Qué voy a saber en dos días? – se enervaba de nuevo – En serio, ¿es que nadie me entiende?

-          Yo te entiendo – aseguró, aunque Nico no le creía – Pero intento que veas que tomárselo como se lo tomó ella no es tan raro… Porque le diste bastante pie.

-          Bueno, pero ella también podría preguntar normal. Es que asumió que le había echado un par de polvos y adiós.

-          Lo dices como si fuese una idea descabellada y no lo es.

-          ¿Después de decirme que se quedaba? ¿En serio? Todos me tenéis en muy alta estima por lo que veo… - ironizaba.

-          No sabía que lo sabías por aquel entonces.

-          Pues sí.

-          Bueno, pero es normal que se pusiese algo tensa si pensaba eso.

-          Pero se pasó.

-          Y tú cabreándote tanto – le hizo saber.

-          Me jodió que pensase que yo haría eso, ¿vale? Estoy en mi derecho también. ¿O no? – Dani asintió con una mueca.

-          Bueno, ¿y cómo os va desde entonces?

-          No nos va.

-          ¿Y a qué esperas para arreglarlo? – Nico alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

-          ¿Y ella? – Dani alzó una ceja también.

-          Échale huevos, tío. ¿Tanto te cuesta?

-          N-no me cuesta, pero no veo porque no puede disculparse ella.

-          No, si ya veo que aquí uno por el otro lo que no se disculpa nadie – Nico agachó la cabeza y miró lo que quedaba de desayuno, decidiendo si probaba bocado para evitar contestar. Aunque tampoco sabía si quería que fuese Dani el que siguiese hablando, pero su estómago escogió por él cuando se llevó a la boca una cucharada de leche con cereales – Yo creo que tú le gritaste a ella y tú te fuiste, por tanto tú debes disculparte. Ella seguramente no se atreve a dirigirte la palabra después de eso – Nico alzó su mirada al frente para clavarla en la del australiano sin levantar la cabeza, juzgándole por hacerle responsable de lo que pasase de ahora en adelante – Impones bastante cuando te enfadas – le digo de buena gana.

-          Ya, pero yo tampoco sé que decirle… - Dani sonrió.

-          Empieza por un lo siento y seguro recibe bien el resto – le animó. Nico resopló – A no ser que no lo sientas – el negó sin muchas ganas – O que no quieras arreglar las cosas… - ahora le miró ofendido.

-          ¿Qué? Pues claro que quiero.

-          Pues date prisa, tío. Porque lleváis semanas sin hablaros y si entonces pensó que la dejabas tirada no sé que estará pensando ahora... - Nico tragó saliva.

-          B-bueno y-y-y t-tú con Sandra qué – quiso cambiar de tema. Dani borró su sonrisa y la sustituyó por una mueca – Antes de sacar este tema has dicho que anoche discutisteis – seguía hablando para ver si el australiano se animaba a responder. Dani negó.

-          Fue anteanoche…

-          ¿Y por qué fue? – Dani tomó aire y lo expulsó poco a poco antes de comenzar a hablar.

-          Estaba muy estresada, me dijo que acababa proyecto en dos o tres semanas. Yo le pregunté que si entonces no nos veríamos antes y saltó. Y luego salté yo y a la mierda todo.

-          ¿Pero la discusión porque fue realmente?

-          Por esto de estar lejos. Porque ella siempre trabaja, yo siempre ando perdido por el mundo y no nos vemos nunca – Nico asintió – Y nos dijimos cosas que, en fin, no debimos decir.

-          Como siempre que se discute – Dani asintió suspirando.

-          Pensaba que al final más o menos habíamos quedado bien, pero ayer no hablamos y eso me preocupa más que no verla, porque hablamos todos los días.

-          ¿No puede ser que estuviera ocupada?

-          ¿Cómo para no llamar? Sería la primera vez…

-          ¿Y no la llamaste tú?

-          Ayer le tocaba a ella… Nos vamos alternando.

-          Pues la llamas hoy.

-          ¿Y si no quiere hablar conmigo?

-          Da igual. Tú quieres, ¿no? – Dani asintió – Pues si quieres hablar con ella, la llamas. Así de simple.

-          Qué fácil lo dices cuando no se trata de ti, cabrón – Dani le propino un golpe en el brazo y ambos rieron.

-          Es que es Sandra, dudo mucho que no quiera hablar contigo.

-          Nos tienes idealizados – rió el australiano.

-          Un poco, pero no sin motivos – Dani bajó la mirada – Llámala – insistió – Seguramente no te llamó porque no sabría cómo después de haber discutido… ¿Te suena? – Dani rió asintiendo.

-          Un poco, sí – admitió con la mirada baja, peor la subió rápidamente al ver como su colega se ponía en pie, y solo entonces recordó que tenían que trabajar.

Para cuando los chicos se dispusieron a salir del buffet, Yaiza ya había llegado al circuito, se había encontrado a Estefanía y había comenzado su jornada laboral.

Por algún motivo, en su cabeza se había hecho una idea equivocada de ese día, pues creía que sería más tranquilo que el anterior. Pero cuando terminaron de ir con Fernando de aquí para allí porque debía subirse al Ferrari, ellas en lugar de tomarse un descanso y ver los entrenamientos libres, regresaron al hospitality a seguir trabajando. Fue entonces cuando supo de mano de Estefanía que comenzaría a trabajar de forma oficial en el siguiente Gran Premio, en China. Su jefa ya no estaría en la más grande república oriental, por lo que quería asegurarse de dejarlo todo bien atado antes de marcharse.

Por suerte sí descansaron para comer, un descanso que Yaiza requería aquel viernes mucho más que cualquier otro día pues no había desayunado en el buffet y no había hallado el momento de hacerlo desde que había pisado el circuito. Lo hicieron en compañía de Fernando, como el día anterior. Y de nuevo como el jueves, Fernando se ausentó al terminar. Esta vez porque debería subirse al coche de nuevo en un rato.

Para la agradable sorpresa de Yaiza, no hubo nada que hacer durante los segundos entrenamientos libres y pudieron disfrutar de ellos desde el box de la escudería. Durante éstos echó de menos a su amiga y decidió ponerse en contacto con ella por WhatsApp, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Supuso que estaría ocupada con su trabajo y lo dejó correr para centrarse en los hombres en pista.

Sin tener ni idea de lo que había sucedido en la primera sesión, los segundos le parecieron unos buenos entrenamientos teniendo en cuenta los resultados de los pilotos que a ellas más le interesaban. Al terminar los libres y regresar con Fernando al hospitality no pudo hacer más que felicitarle, pues en Ferrari se sabía desde primera hora que iba a ser un fin de semana duro y el español estaba el primero tras los Mercedes.

Al poco tiempo y sin saber cómo, estaba libre de tareas hasta el día siguiente. Tanto Fernando como ella se miraron sorprendidos cuando Estefanía les dijo que podían marcharse y, sin esperar demasiado por si ésta cambiaba de parecer, pusieron rumbo a la salida.

Lejos de echar de menos estar ocupada con su trabajo, sintió que no lo necesitaba para estar entretenida. Fernando conseguía mantenerla ocupada y, por tanto, alejada de malos pensamientos. Hicieron juntos todo el camino en el bus que les llevaba al hotel.

El trayecto les sirvió a ambos para empezar a conocerse, cosa que no estaba de más, pues iban a empezar a pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Fernando había llevado las riendas de la conversación desde el principio, pero ambos habían formulado preguntas al otro de forma proporcional cuando el móvil del asturiano comenzó a vibrar sin parar.

-          Por Dios, qué está pasando ahí – reía Yaiza mientras Fernando se sacaba el móvil del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón alterado.

-          Ni idea – reía también – Joder, otra vez.

-          ¿Algo malo?

-          Bueno, una tontería – decía mientras se metía en un menú del teléfono claramente buscando una opción en concreto – Cada vez que se me actualiza la aplicación de Twitter se activan las notificaciones solas, y claro…

-          Claro – comprendió Yaiza.

-          ¿Tú lo usas?

-          ¿Twitter? – el asintió.

-          Sí, ¿tienes?

-          Oh, sí, pero ha estado algo abandonado una temporada.

-          ¿Y eso? – Yaiza se encogió de hombros.

-          No tenía gran cosa que contar al mundo.

-          Pues me parece que se te ha acabado el cuento – rió - ¿Cómo es?

-          ¿Eh?

-          Tu Twitter. Para agregarte.

-          Oh, es _call me her mane_ todo junto.

-          Anda, ya me sigues – sonrió. Yaiza asintió riendo – Pues ahora yo también – anunció al mismo tiempo que el bus se estacionaba frente al hotel.

Se pusieron en marcha hacia el interior mientras Fernando cotilleaba su Twitter y le iba haciendo comentarios mientras ella insistía en que parase. Iba completamente despistada intentando robarle el móvil al asturiano cuando alguien les saludó, rompiendo el momento, pero sobre todo dejando a Yaiza petrificada por completo.

-          Qué tal, tío – Fernando guardó su móvil para poder darse la mano con su colega al mismo tiempo que se abrazaban, dándose una palmada en la espalda el uno al otro.

-          Bien, bien. Todo bien. Tú también, ¿no? He visto que estabas cerca – ambos rieron. Mientras, Yaiza les miraba desde una distancia de seguridad. O mejor dicho le miraba, pues no tenía tiempo de fijar la vista en Fernando estando su piloto favorito a medio metro de ella.

-          Bueno, por ahora, por ahora – Lewis la miró y ella no pudo ni tragar saliva. Fernando se dio cuenta de que  – Oh, te presento a Yaiza. Será mi nueva jefa a partir de China.

-          Encantado. Esto… ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

-          Yaiza.

Y-yais… Yaiza – la chica asintió – Yaiza. Difícil, pero me gusta – le dedicó una amplia sonrisa mientras se ofrecía a darle la mano. Yaiza estaba tan nerviosa que sintió que tardaba en  alargarle la mano varios minutos y se odiaba por ello mientras se concentraba en tratar de parecer alguien normal – Bueno, pues nos vemos otro día que me esperan fuera – Fernando asintió y Lewis se despidió de ambos con un gesto mientras se marchaba escaleras debajo de camino a la calle mientras Yaiza se quedaba allí quieta viéndole marchar. Y desde que le perdió de vista hasta que se metió en la cama esa noche no volvió a darle vueltas a aquello que esa misma mañana había logrado arrebatarle el apetito.


	11. Todo igual

Lo primero que hizo esa mañana al despertarse no fue ponerse en pie, si no mirar si Sandra había respondido a alguno de sus mensajes. Muy decepcionada, comprobó que no había sido así. Se incorporó sobre la cama enrabietada porque necesitaba contarle lo de Lewis, pero la chica parecía estar desaparecida por completo.

Se mordía el labio castigándose por su insistencia mientras le escribía otro mensaje a la de Barcelona, esperando que éste marcase la diferencia. Se imaginaba que debía estar demasiado ocupada para mirar el móvil y ese era el motivo por el que no habría leído ninguno de sus mensajes, por lo que se sentía aún peor escribiéndole otro, pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien y no sabía a quien más acudir.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue decepcionarse al ver la hora que era. No tenía ganas ningunas de salir de la cama todavía, pero no le sobraba el tiempo si quería ducharse antes de bajar a desayunar. Así lo hizo. Y sin demasiada hambre pero con unas ganas terribles de beber se plantó en la cafetería de hotel.

Se paró en seco nada más cruzar la puerta. La sorpresa de ver a un decaído Dani mareando un zumo de naranja solo en una mesa la llevó a reanudar su marcha poco a poco y acercarse a él despacio mientras intentaba entender cuál podía ser el motivo de su estado de ánimo. Por el camino se desvió un poco para coger algo de beber. La comida era secundaria dado el calor que hacía y gracias a no tener que pararse mucho a escoger cosas reanudó su marcha en dirección a la mesa en la que estaba sentado el australiano. No tuvo apenas tiempo de descubrir lo que podía ausentarle, ya que el piloto la vio venir a lo lejos al estar sentado de cara al buffet.

-          Ey.

-          Ey… - retiró la silla despacio y se sentó frente al chico - ¿Todo bien? – el piloto respondió con una mueca que no daba demasiada información y volvió a fijar la vista en un punto - ¿Eso qué es? ¿Ni bien ni mal? – buscaba su mirada perdida agachando su cabeza sobre la mesa con media sonrisa, en un intento de contagiarle. El chico la miró y poco después agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-          Eh, sí, estaba pensado, perdona.

-          ¿Sí qué? ¿Sí, bien o sí, mal? – la mueca volvió al rostro del australiano – Joder, Dani – rio sin fuerza – Me lo pones difícil, ¿eh? – le dijo sin maldad.

-          Lo siento, estaba empanado – dijo al mismo tiempo que realizaba un cambió de postura, incorporándose y dejando una distancia entre su espalda, ahora recta y no encorvada, y el respaldo de la silla. Cogía el vaso de zumo con ambas manos y parecía dispuesto a escuchar lo que la chica le dijese - ¿Qué tal?

-          Yo bien, ¿y tú? Ya me tienes intrigada – Dani negó, con la mirada baja, centrándose en su zumo de nuevo. Le dio un sorbo.

-          Aquí, matando la sed.

-          Va, venga, qué pasa. No te me hagas el remolón – el australiano fingió una sonrisa, pues no se trataba de su intención en absoluto. Simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar más del mismo tema, pero tal vez no fuese tan mala idea tratarlo con otra persona después de todo.

-          Nada, es por Sandra----

-          ¿Qué le pasa? No me lees los mensajes – se impacientó al escuchar el nombre de la chica, pues no sabía nada de ella desde hacía un par de días y ahora la asaltaba la preocupación.

-          Nada, nada. Bueno, o sí, yo que sé. Cosas nuestras supongo…

-          Oh – agachó la mirada sintiéndose una                odo. Dani se dio cuenta.

-          No lo digo porque no puedas saberlo, ¿eh? Es que yo mismo no sé qué pasa y no sé ni cómo denominarlo, pero supongo que cosas nuestras.

-          ¿Pero estáis bien? – Dani rió irónico al recordar lo que la chica le había dicho, pues difería mucho de la realidad.

-          Buena pregunta – Yaiza tardó en preguntar.

-          ¿Tú qué crees?

-          Que no.

-          ¿Pero qué ha pasado? – Dani se irguió aún más en el asiento al mismo tiempo que tomaba una cantidad excesiva de aire para después expulsarlo poco a poco mientras pensaba en como resumir la situación.

-          El otro día discutimos por algo, pero me dijo que estaba todo bien. Aun así – rió negando con la cabeza – al día siguiente ni hablamos, antes de ayer – aclaró - Así que ayer la llamé – Yaiza asintió - Y discutimos otra vez – Yaiza suspiró.

-          Vaya… Lo siento… - Dani negó disculpándola – Y… ¿Se puede saber el porqué?

-          Tema distancia – resumió Dani.

-          Oh – Dani asintió.

-          A la mínima que le digo algo, salta. Ya no le puedo ni decir que quiero verla porque parece que le esté pidiendo que deje su vida por mi o algún drama – se expresaba con los brazos, claramente molesto. A Yaiza le recordó algo aquel comentario, pues Sandra se había puesto a la defensiva con ella también por algo parecido e incluso había mencionado al australiano. Decidió guardar silencio y seguir escuchando a Dani, pues parecía que se había lanzado – Se pone tan a la defensiva que me hace preguntarme si realmente pido demasiado.

-          ¿Qué pides?

-          Yo sólo quiero buscar una forma de que seamos más compatibles, pero no le gustan mis propuestas. ¡Y no entiendo porqué! Porque no tienen nada de malo, pero ella se cabrea – pausó para calmarse - A ver, básicamente el problema es que yo me paso la vida de aquí para allá y ella en Barcelona y con aún menos tiempo de moverse de allí que yo. Y yo le propongo que busque trabajo por aquí. Es ingeniera, joder, ¡esto está lleno de ingenieros! Algo habrá. Y así nos veríamos algo más que una vez cada dos meses.

-          ¿Y por qué no quiere?

-          Yo que sé – dijo en un tono que denotaba agotamiento por el tema – Pero si ya estábamos lejos, ahora que estamos así… - Yaiza le miró apenada.

-          ¿Tan mal lo dejasteis ayer? – Dani asintió - A lo mejor le encanta su trabajo y el de aquí no le llama…

-          Que va – se apresuró a negar – Es porque no quiere que la enchufe y yo que sé. Y se cabrea y me dice que le pido que deje su trabajo. ¡Le pido una solución! – Yaiza suspiró.

-          Bueno, Dani. Seguro que lo arregláis – quiso darle ánimos, pero Dani rió irónico de nuevo.

-          No sé cómo, Yai. En serio, no tengo ni idea. Hemos llegado a un punto en el que alguien tiene que ceder y yo ya llevo haciéndolo un tiempo. Cedo porque no quiero que estemos mal y prefiero conformarme. Pero no sé si estoy dispuesto a seguir cediendo.

-          ¿Esto se lo has dicho? – Dani volvió a su sonrisa irónica.

-          ¿Porque crees que acabamos tan mal ayer? – le dio su respuesta en forma de pregunta – Le dije esto y me colgó.

-          Hombre, es que…

-          Es que qué.

-          N-no sé, Dani… Suena muy duro y ella está muy estresada. Supongo que lo último que quiere oír es algo así ahora, y menos viniendo de ti – Dani agachó la cabeza - Creo que deberíais hablarlo cuando esté algo más relajada. A lo mejor sólo se cabrea porque está agobiada y si se lo dices en otro momento no lo vería con tan malos ojos – Dani tardó en dirigirse a ella de nuevo.

-          Has conseguido que me sienta fatal.

-          Jo, Dani, lo siento… Sólo te digo esto porque a lo mejor es así cómo lo ve ella. Intento ayudar.

-          Ya, ya… Gracias – dijo en un tono sincero, alejado del severo que había mantenido durante la mayor parte de la conversación – En fin, vaya chapa que te he soltado – se echó hacia atrás pasándose las manos por su pelo rizado y riendo un poco – Lo siento.

-          No pasa nada – Yaiza se sintió útil al verle sonreír de nuevo.

-          Bueno, ¿y tú qué? ¿Qué tal en tu nuevo curro? ¡Ferrari! – dijo con rin tintín sabiendo que a la chica no le iba para nada la escudería del _Cavallino_. Yaiza negó con una sonrisa.

-          Pues si no pienso en el uniforme, todo parece ir bien. Pero bueno, ahora sólo sigo a Estefanía por el Paddock… Ya verás en China cuando sea yo quien tenga que llevan la iniciativa, madre mía – rió empezando a ponerse nerviosa sólo de pensar en su responsabilidad – Que es Fernando Alonso de Ferrari, no un piloto probador de Caterham y si la cago se nota – Dani se echó a reír.

-          Seguro que lo harás genial – Yaiza asintió sin creérselo en absoluto - ¿Y qué tal con Fernando?

-          Pues muy bien, la verdad. ¡Es majísimo!

-          Pareces sorprendida – rió Dani.

-          No, no, que va. O sea, sí, pero no porque pensase que no era majo si no porque es aún mejor de lo que esperaba.

-          Oh, bien, bien entonces. Me alegro.

-          Hablando de Fernando, creo que debería ir tirando ya – miró la hora.

-          Pero si aún no has comido… - miró su plato.

-          Pues por el camino, que no quiero llegar tarde – se puso en pie y se llevó las cosas - ¡Nos vemos! – Dani se despidió de ella con la mano únicamente puesto que Yaiza ya estaba lejos. Él se quedaría un rato más pensando.

Mientras, Yaiza tomaba asiento en el minibus a la espera de que este saliese pronto de camino al circuito. Lo hacía esta vez sola, sin Fernando. El recordar el viaje de la tarde anterior con el asturiano traía de nuevo a su cabeza el recuerdo de Lewis Hamilton. Involuntariamente volvió consultar si su amiga había leído sus mensajes aunque suponía que no debía ser así. Para su sorpresa, lo había hecho aunque sin contestar a uno sólo de ellos. Yaiza no pudo evitar relacionarlo con la situación con Dani, de la cual acababa de tener constancia. Se pasó unos minutos debatiéndose entre qué sería mejor idea, si darle espacio o hablar con ella. Justo se había decidido por lo segundo y estaba plenamente concentrada en los motivos por los que iba a pulsar el botón de llamada cuando casi le da un infarto.

-          Ey – el simple saludo de Lewis acompañado de un gesto de cabeza no estaba en sus planes para ese viaje de bus y en cuanto el piloto hubo pasado de largo, Yaiza empezó a maldecir a su cuerpo por no ser capaz de tener una reacción digna de una persona normal ante un gesto tan corriente. Respiró hondo, asumiendo que la sonrisa de Lewis al pasar no se debía a los comentarios graciosos de su acompañante si no a lo divertido de su propia cara de susto. Cuando el minibus se puso en marcha, devolvió la mirada a su teléfono, tratando de no pensar en la vergüenza que la hacía sentir lo sucedido, desbloqueó la pantalla y fue a llamar de nuevo - ¿Te importa? – el móvil se le escurrió de entre las manos y fue pura suerte que no aterrizase en el suelo al oír de nuevo su voz, esta vez tras su oreja, pues el bus estaba ya en marcha y de camino al circuito.

-          ¿Eh? – se giró hacia él, aun alterada. Lewis rió un poco.

-          Perdón por aparecer de golpe.

-          A-ah, n-no, no, tranquilo.

-          Es que no queda más sitio – miró a los lados y después al asiento vacío a la derecha de la chica.

-          Oh.

-          ¿Te importa si…?

-          No, no, para nada – se contrajo en su asiento para dar paso a Lewis por la estrechez que la separaba del respaldo del asiento frente al suyo.

-          Gracias – dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

-          Nada, hombre – trató de ocultar su nerviosismo tras una sonrisa mientras suplicaba que apareciese Fernando o alguien para no quedarse a solas con la persona que tenía a su lado, la cual la ponía mucho más nerviosa de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado.

-          ¿Y bien? – se giró hacia ella por completo - ¿Dónde te has dejado a Fernando?

-          B-bueno – miró la hora - Voy algo justa así que supongo que ya debe estar en el circuito.

-          ¿Justa? – se miró el reloj – Yo voy bien. ¿Madrugáis más en Ferrari?

-          Ya podría ser, ya… - Lewis rió.

-          ¿Y esa cara de disgusto?

-          Ah, no, nada. ¿El trabajo está bien, eh? Es sólo que… - el chico esperaba – Bueno, todos tenemos nuestras preferencias por aquí… ¿no?

-          No estoy seguro de seguirte – la curiosidad mantenía intacta su sonrisa _Colgate_.

-          De… equipos y eso.

-          Aaah – asintió despacio – Ahora te sigo – ella sonrió de forma tímida bajando la mirada - ¿Y cuál es la tuya?

-          ¿Eh? – volver a afrontar su rostro la hizo olvidarse de la conversación al no poder evitar recordar de nuevo con quien estaba hablando.

-          Qué equipo prefieres digo.

-          Ah, eso – recordó como si se tratase de una conversación mantenida hacía semanas – Yo es que soy muy de McLaren de toda la vida…

-          Vamos, que Ferrari mal – ella asintió desviando por un instante la mirada a su uniforme con gran pesar. Lewis rió - Así que McLaren – ella asintió – Es un buen equipo.

-          Lo es, lo es.

-          ¿Y dónde cae Mercedes en tu lista de preferencias?

-          Me gusta bastante – le vio enorgullecerse.

-          En realidad sólo tengo problemas con Ferrari. Bueno y con Williams… Y tal vez Red Bull… - Lewis se echó a reír.

-          Cada vez me siento más alagado porque Mercedes te guste bastante.

-          Tampoco te emociones. Estarías mucho mejor en McLaren – Lewis alzó las cejas y Yaiza se arrepintió en el acto de haber dicho eso, pero ya era tarde para rectificar. Le había salido solo, de forma natural, y por un momento incluso echó de menos sus nervios del comienzo de la conversación, pues estaba segura de que no le hubiesen dejado ser tan directa. Sin embargo, lejos de estar ofendido, él parecía interesado todo el tiempo en lo que allí se hablaba.

-          ¿Me querrías a mí – se señaló el pecho con el pulgar - para tu escudería del alma? – Yaiza no estaba segura de si fingía el asombro. Hizo un gesto, ladeando la cabeza con una mueca, quitándole la importancia justa a aquello para esconder así su secreto.

-          Nos conseguiste un mundial – pausó - Casi dos, según con los ojos que se mire. No está mal – Lewis asintió con una sonrisa.

-          Gracias, gracias – asintió – Bueno, tú aguanta en Ferrari – la animó con el puño cerrado - Quién sabe si un día Fer se volverá para allá y podrás ir tu con él – hacía conjeturas. Yaiza rió.

-          Quién sabe, sí… Lástima que lo mío sea sólo temporal.

-          ¿Temporal?

-          Sí, yo sólo sustituyo a Estefanía hasta que vuelva.

-          Oh, vaya – ella asintió – Aun así no me preocuparía demasiado – ella esperaba más información, algún motivo – Aquí lo difícil es entrar. Una vez estás dentro, no es raro saltar de una escudería a otra o de un trabajo a otro, ni tampoco demasiado difícil. Quién sabe si acabarás la temporada en McLaren – ella rió sin demasiado entusiasmo al no verlo posible – O en Mercedes. ¿Te gustaría?

-          Sinceramente, con tal de quedarme hasta dejo que me hagan fija en Ferrari – Lewis se echó a reír, pero no tardó en parar al darse cuenta de que habían llegado. Se pusieron en pie de camino al Paddock y tras su llegada a éste no tardaron en despedirse puesto que el hospitality de la Scuderia Ferrari era uno de los más cercanos a la entrada.

La jornada de entrenamientos fue de lo más tranquila en lo que a trabajo fuera de la pista respectaba. Estefanía y ella pudieron disfrutar de los libres al completo, así como de la jornada clasificatoria de la tarde. Fue al terminar ésta cuando de repente se les echó encima todo el trabajo.

Los malos resultados de ambos pilotos Ferrari pronosticaban una carrera muy difícil para los de rojo y a Fernando le llovían las preguntas. A esto se le sumó la atención de más por parte de los medios que recibirían más tarde al llegar al hospitality, en el que se encontraba ya el presidente Montezemolo.

-          Ha escogido una buena carrera para venirse… - comentaba Fernando con ironía mientras subían las escaleras de camino a las habitaciones, una vez se habían alejado suficientemente del jefe. Tanto Estefanía como Yaiza trataban de no demostrar demasiado la gracia que les producía un comentario de ese tipo por parte del piloto mientras tomaban asiento en una salida que había al lado del cuarto del asturiano, dónde pondrían en orden lo que restaba de la agenda del fin de semana. Él las acompañaría en seguida, dejándose caer en el sofá al lado de Yaiza tras haberse cambiado - ¿Y bien? – se interesó mirando a Yaiza justo antes de dar un pequeño trago a su botellín de agua. Estaba sediento. Ella se quedó algo parada, pues esperaba que fuese Estefanía la que pusiese al piloto al corriente de sus obligaciones. Pero Fernando esperaba su respuesta. La chica miró a Estefanía como esperando que ésta la diese paso antes de coger el folio y comenzar a explicarle todo.

-          B-bueno, no queda gran cosa. De hecho, ya habrías terminado con todas las entrevistas si no fuera porque se tuvo que cancelar una que era para hoy y la tendrás que hacer mañana por la mañana – le miró como si le pidiese perdón por ello aunque no fuese culpa suya, pero él asintió sin más, aceptando su cometido, por lo que Yaiza prosiguió.

-          ¿Es todo? – ella asintió – Vale, pues… ¿Me puedes sustituir el horario que tengo en la puerta del cuarto por éste? Es que es ahí donde miro siempre para saber qué toca – ella asintió de nuevo.

-          Sí, estos detalles son importantes – comentó Estefanía – En cada GP tendrás que dejárselo puesto en la puerta para que no se le pase nada, que es un caso – Fernando y ella rieron, el primero agachando la cabeza levemente. Yaiza se contagió de ellos.

Una vez hubieron puesto todo en orden, era hora de poner rumbo de vuelta al hotel. Habían terminado por ese sábado e iban a salir del hospitality cuando se cruzaron con Kimi, que saludó con normalidad a sus dos acompañantes y fue a pasar de larga cuando vio a Yaiza. La analizó de arriba abajo, quedándose perplejo, pero siguió su marcha con la mayor normalidad que pudo aparentar. Fernando y Estefanía no había dejado su conversación en ningún momento, por lo que ni se dieron cuenta de la sorpresa mostrada por el Finlandés y siguieron su camino hacia la salida de Paddock seguidos de una Yaiza que se aguantaba la risa ante lo sucedido.

Llegaron al hotel a la hora ideal para una cena temprana y Fernando las ofreció a ambas acompañarle en la suya, insistiendo en que con ellas podría presumir de compañía. Mientras ellos ya cenaban en el buffet, Dani y Nico se cruzaban en la recepción.

-          Eh tú, primero del resto – Nico saludaba a Dani, recordándole que debería partir desde la tercera posición en la carrera del día siguiente, pero que no iba a hacerlo. Dani rió con ironía.

-          Ser el primero del resto mola, pero salir el 12 cuando has clasificado el 3 ya no tanto… – Nico asumió que había metido la pata de lleno. Realmente había olvidado lo sucedido en Malasia y que ahora suponía una sanción de 10 posiciones en la parrilla de salida para el australiano – Pero eh, saldremos juntitos – le buscó lo positivo, devolviéndole de forma amigable al alemán un golpe que antes él había recibido en el brazo. Ahora era Nico quien reía con ironía - ¿Qué ha pasado? - se interesó, pero Nico se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sin saber dar una explicación de porqué su compañero saldría desde la segunda fila y él no había ni entrado en la Q3.

-          ¿Vas a cenar? - Dani asumió que no quería hablar del tema y asintió al nuevo tema ofrecido por Nico – Pues vamos y me cuentas lo de Sandra – Dani se paró en seco nada más haber comenzado a andar - ¡¿No has hablado aún con ella?! – se escandalizaba mientras iba dando pasos de camino al buffet, intentando de que Dani le siguiese.

-          Sí. Seguí tu consejo. Y discutimos otra vez – le dijo pasando de la largo y entrando al buffet. Nico tardó unos segundos en decidirse a seguirlo mientras pensaba en lo que Dani le acaba de decir sin entender que podía haber ido mal. Dio un paso al frente para adentrarse en el buffet dispuesto a ser de ayuda para su amigo esta vez cuando por poco se choca con Fernando que salía por la puerta, acompañado de Yaiza y Estefanía. Nico no se esperaba eso e inevitablemente se quedó mirando fijamente a una Yaiza que no le sostuvo la mirada más de un segundo antes de pasar de largo sin más.

Para cuando devolvió el saludo a Fernando estaba bastante seguro de que éste no lo habría visto, pues ya se había marchado. Entró al buffet, se echó una buena cantidad de todo lo que le vino en gana en su bandeja y se sentó frente a Dani, que le había estado esperando en una mesa bastante apartada.

-          No te cortas un pelo, ¿eh? – rió el australiano.

-          Es todo sano – se justificó.

-          Sobre todo las patatas fritas, sí.

-          Me gusta darme un gusto de vez en cuando, ¿algún problema? – Dani alzó una ceja.

-          No lo sé, ¿alguno? – el aviso del australiano para que bajase los humos funcionó a la perfección.

-          Me acabo de cruzar a Yai – justificó.

-          ¿Y?

-          Nada.

-          Ah, y por eso la pagas conmigo – Nico negó - ¿Habéis hablado o algo?

-          Ni saludado.

-          ¿Ella o tú?

-          Ella.

-          ¿Pero fuiste a hablar con ella cuando te lo dije?

-          No.

-          Pues entonces no sé qué esperabas… - Nico le miró atónito.

-          Mira, mejor hablamos de Sandra, que así te puedo dar caña – Dani rió sin muchas ganas.

-          Me encanta que tomes partido antes de saber lo que ha pasado – Nico se encogió de hombros.

-          Es que Sandra siempre lleva razón – dijo cogiendo un buen puñado de patatas fritas y metiéndoselo en la boca.

-          Pues esta vez no – dijo en un tono demasiado serio como para ser ignorado por un Nico que hasta el momento había estado riéndose por lo bajo. Tragó la comida de golpe.

-          Discutisteis otra vez por lo mismo, supongo – no hacía falta que Dani asintiese si no iba a negarlo. Se quedaron en silencio.

-          No tienes mucho interés en que te lo cuente, ¿verdad?

-          Prefiero que me lo cuente ella, la verdad.

-          Y dale – dejó caer los cubiertos con los tenía pensado empezar a comer - ¿Mi opinión cuenta para algo?

-          Ya sé lo que piensas tú, Dani, así que la llamaré para saber qué piensa ella y después lo arreglaréis en seguida.

-          Veo que lo tienes todo muy claro.

-          No, pero es que no sabéis estar enfadados ninguno – rió recordando broncas pasadas mientras cogía más patatas.

-          Esto es diferente…

-          Da igual, Dani, porque vosotros sois los mismos – rió de buena gana – En serio, déjame probar. Si es verdad que tienes razón tú, entonces a lo mejor yo puedo conseguir que lo mire de otra forma.

-          Me mata que te impliques tanto.

-          Pero si me implicáis vosotros, me pilla en medio todo el marrón. Soy como un hijo cuando sus padres se pelean o algo – ambos rieron.

-          Verás, ahora empezará a recibir llamadas y flipará – Nico frunció el ceño – Hablé con Yai esta mañana y también me dijo que a lo mejor la llamaba – Nico hizo una mueca – Podrías hablar con ella y de paso preguntarle si ha llamado a Sandra – Nico le miraba mal - Así matas dos pájaros de un tiro – defendió su idea con las palmas de las manos en el aire como si eso fuese a protegerle de la furia del otro chico. Pero Nico había asumido que Dani estaba en lo cierto y debía hablar con ella, por lo que no se dedicó por mucho más tiempo a asesinar al australiano con la mirada. 

Mientras los chicos dejaban de retarse con la mirada en el buffet para decidirse a comer al fin, Yaiza aterrizaba en su cuarto agotada sin saber de qué. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón sin ganas algunas de cambiarse de ropa siquiera. No había sido el día más atareado, pero sí el que más había agotado sus fuerzas.

Sin energías para mucho más, sacó su móvil para echar un vistazo a lo que pasaba por el mundo. Si algo había observado en el poco tiempo que llevaba en aquel mundillo era que absorbía por completo. Empezaba a pensar que se podía estar desarrollando una guerra no muy lejos de allí y en el Paddock podría seguir todo igual que estaba. A no ser que buscase noticias sobre el mundo exterior, no iba a encontrarlas. Y realmente se preguntaba si eso era algo malo, pues en aquel momento no se lo pareció en absoluto.

Arrepentida de su decisión de conectar con el mundo exterior incluso antes de haberla llevado a cabo, decidió permanecer en su nube y alejada de los desastres o, por lo menos, de los que se encontrasen al otro lado de las murallas imaginarias que parecía proteger a la Fórmula 1. Y esta vez sí, pulsó el botón de llamada que la permitiría contactar con una Sandra desaparecida en combate.

-          Ey.

-          ¡Hombre! ¡Si estás viva! – bromeó.

-          Por poco, pero sí – Yaiza dejó de sonreír cuando vio que a su amiga no la acompañaba sentido del humor alguno.

-          ¿Cómo va el curro?

-          Ahora mejor, porque he acabado  una cosa importante hoy y con suerte mañana no se sacan algo nuevo de la manga y me dejan respirar.

-          Genial, así ves la carrera – Sandra no respondió - ¿Verás la carrera, no?

-          ¿Eh? Sí, sí, claro… Bueno, ¿y qué tal el nuevo curro?

-          Pues son muchas cosas, pero muy bien, la verdad. Estefanía está cargada de paciencia y Fer es un amor.

-          ¿En serio?

-          Sí, tía. ¿No le conoces? – se extrañó.

-          ¿A quién? ¿A Fernando? ¿Yo? – rió levemente – No, no, que va.

-          ¿Y eso?

-          No sé, nunca hemos coincidido supongo… Ya te dije que estaba bastante sola en el circo para lo mucho que se conoce allí todo el mundo.

-          Bueno, tanto como sola – rió Yaiza - Con la gente que me presentaste en un fin de semana – añadió sin saber que más hacer ante lo poco que su amiga la ayudaba a mantener una conversación animada. Se hizo el silencio.

-          Pues que... Me alegro mucho de que te vaya bien en el curro. ¿Sabes ya cuando empiezas en serio y eso?

-          Sí, en China – Sandra se limitó a asentir, lo cual Yaiza no pudo ver – Sandra, ¿qué pasa? – no quería seguir con la conversación fingiendo que no pasaba nada. Su amiga resopló – E-es por lo de Dani, ¿n-no?

-          Ah, que lo sabes.

-          Bueno, no es que él viniese corriendo a contármelo, pero el que no vaya por la vida con una sonrisa que se le sale de la cara da que pensar – rió nerviosa por si su amiga estaba molesta por que Dani hubiese hablado con ella.

-          Y-y… ¿q-qué te ha dicho? – se sorprendió al percibir que la nerviosa era Sandra.

-          Pues que discutisteis por lo de estar lejos… Estaba tristón, pero no parece el único – Sandra rió irónica – Si no te apetece hablar, podemos dejarlo----

-          No es eso. Quiero hablarlo con alguien, pero es que no sé qué decir.

-          ¿Qué tal si empiezas por darme tu versión? – Sandra cogió mucho aire y lo fue soltando poco a poco antes de comenzar a hablar.

Se pasaron al teléfono un buen rato analizando la situación pese a que Sandra no debe de insistir en que lo sentía por estar quitándole horas de sueño. Para cuando terminaron, Sandra estaba algo más tranquila y Yaiza vio con mejores ojos contarle que había conocido a su piloto favorito. Sandra se alegró mucho de ello y dejó ir unas cuantas bromas al respecto de lo que Yaiza de contaba sobre los dos encuentros que había tenido con el británico. Para cuando hubieron colgado, Yaiza se sintió muy acertada en haberse instalado una aplicación de llamadas gratuitas si no quería pulirse su sueldo en Ferrari antes de haber cobrado un solo euro. También agradecía en silencio a su amiga que no hubiese sacado el tema de Nico, el cual no supo porque le vino a la mente en cuanto se metió en la cama a dormir, dificultándole la tarea. Recordaba haberse cruzado con el alemán aquella misma noche tras su animada cena con Fernando y Estefanía y como no había querido sostenerle la mirada pese a que él parecía mirarla buscando algo que seguramente no habría encontrado. Se sorprendía para mal pensando cómo habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos por un simple ‘hasta luego’ que, ahora asumía, ninguno de los dos había sabido cómo llevar. Inexplicablemente, entre esos pensamientos y algunos recuerdos más, su cuerpo supo hallar la forma de dormirse esa noche.


	12. Un muy oportuno impedimento

El despertador le puso en pie antes de lo que a él le hubiese gustado, pero ya acostumbrado y sin rechistar, se fue a dar una ducha. Al rato salía del cuarto de baño con sólo una toalla atada a su cintura y secándose el pelo con otra toalla más pequeña. Lo estaba revolucionando por completo, pero él estaba en otra cosa.

En la mesita frente a él, una luz parpadeaba en su móvil. Pasó de secarse el pelo con ambas manos a emplear solamente una para con la otra poder mirar de qué se trataba. Era un mensaje de Dani diciéndole que no le esperase para desayunar. Frunció el ceño y sin contestar nada a su amigo volvió a dejar el móvil sobre la mesita. También dejó de secarse el pelo para vestirse ahora. Había casi terminado cuando llamaron a su puerta.

-          ¿Bajas? – asintió a su fisio.

-          Dame un minuto – de vuelta en su habitación, cogió lo necesario y tras ese minuto salía por la puerta.

En el escaso tiempo que había empleado en ponerse a punto para la marcha, varios miembros más del equipo se les habían unido y juntos pusieron rumbo al buffet para desayunar. Nico bromeaba con ellos en el ascensor y a la salida de éste hasta que desconectó al ver a lo lejos a una Yaiza que parecía arreglar algún tema en recepción.

Llevaba puesto su uniforme de Ferrari, aunque parecía querer deshacerse de él debido al calor. Dudaba sobre qué hacer una vez la mujer de recepción la hubo dejado sola frente al mostrador y ella parecía hurgar en su mochila en busca de algo que la entretuviese.

Nico quiso escuchar lo que su fisio le decía, pero sus propios consejos dados a su amigo australiano un par de días atrás se le volvían en su contra en ese instante. Resonaban en su cabeza tan alto que no le permitían oír otra cosa, recordándole que si quería hablar con ella simplemente tenía que ir y hacerlo.

Sin querer darle vueltas de más a la posibilidad de acabar empeorando las cosas como le había pasando a Dani tras seguir su consejo, se despidió con un gesto de su equipo, haciéndoles saber que les acompañaría en seguida y fue hacia la recepción. Al fin y al cabo, poco podía empeorarlo si ni se saludaban ya.

Yaiza había encontrado entretenimiento en su móvil apoyada sobre el mostrador a la espera de que regresasen para atenderla, por lo que Nico sabía que no tenía intención de moverse de allí y eso le daría tiempo para ir en su busca.

Sin embargo sus planes se fueron al trate cuando un inesperado Lewis Hamilton apareció de la nada sorprendiendo a la chica por la espalda. Ella se giró a él con una amplia sonrisa al mismo tiempo que guardaba su teléfono, pues ya no lo necesitaba. Nico pudo haber corregido su rumbo para retomar el camino al buffet, pero estaba demasiado interesado en lo que sus ojos veían en recepción, haciéndole permanecer estático en medio del hall. A los ojos del alemán, los dos charlaban animadamente y Yaiza reía a todo lo que el inglés le decía. Se habría quedado observando lo que allí pasaba a la espera de que el inglés se marchase, esperando una segunda oportunidad para sí mismo, pero la recepcionista volvió para atender a la chica. Tras lo que se fue al buffet asumiendo que su oportunidad se había esfumado tan fácilmente como se había presentado ante él.

Estuvo bastante ausente de los temas que los chicos tratan sin él durante el desayuno. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en el día que le esperaba y en lo difícil que iba a ser que se le volviese a presentar una oportunidad así. Preocupación la cual venía claramente dada por el hecho de saber a la perfección que le costaría mucho buscarse su propia surte si ésta no iba a él como lo había hecho esa mañana.

En su trayecto hacia el circuito, pensó en Sandra y en cómo su amiga le habría obligado a ir a hablar con Yaiza nada más aterrizar Bahréin. Pero Sandra no estaba y el domingo había llegado sin que él hubiese hecho nada al respecto. Un domingo importante para su equipo, pues sabían que podían hacerlo bien en un trazado que se prestaba a sus características.

Iba a estar muy ocupado desde el momento en el que pisase el circuito, revisando la estrategia y preparando la carrera. Fue con ese pensamiento que cayó en la cuenta de que se le acababa el tiempo en muchos aspectos. Y dejando de lado al fin esa idea de que no iba a tener otro día para hablar con Yaiza hasta en siguiente Gran Premio, se centró en que la noche anterior no había llamado a Sandra.

En ese momento no se veía en absoluto capacitado para intervenir, pero había prometido a su amigo que hablaría con ella para ayudarles a solucionar las cosas. Se sonrió irónico en el minibús, llamando la atención de una chica de su equipo sentada cerca que le vio reírse solo. Lo hizo  al pensar que tenía que solucionar los problemas de otros cuando no podía ni con los suyos propios siendo éstos mucho menores. Aun así, marcó el número de la de Barcelona, dispuesto a hacerlo lo mejor posible y esperando realmente que no fuese un mal momento para ella, pues para él ése era el único posible.

-          ¿Hulk?

-          Qué hay, curranta – la saludó animado, de buen humor sólo por hablar con ella.

-          Aquí, dándome un descanso.

-          Ah, que ahora tienes de eso – rió maliciosamente sabiendo la cara que su amiga estaría poniendo en casa.

-          Algo tengo, sí. Más que tú hoy, me parece.

-          Seguramente, sí…

-          ¿Cómo ves la cosa?

-          Bueno, ya sabes, la vería mejor unas cuantas filas más alante… - rió sin demasiadas ganas.

-          Sí, te entiendo… Me parece que Dani también – Nico se sorprendió de que Sandra mencionase al australiano tan pronto en la conversación sin necesidad de sacárselo con cucharón ni nada, poniéndole así en bandeja un interrogatorio. Fue como si le pidiese hablar el tema y él no iba a defraudarla.

-          Hablando de Dani – Sandra permaneció en silencio - ¿Vais a seguir haciendo el tonto mucho tiempo? Pregunto – se esperaba que su amiga le reprochase las formas o como mínimo resoplase, pero la chica volvió a sorprenderle al no hacerlo.

-          No es tan sencillo, Hulk... – Nico tardó en responder.

-          Vaya, que fácil has entrado al trapo. Esperaba que me mandases a la mierda o que me dijeses que el tonto era él o algo, no sé, más Sandra.

-          Algo más Sandra – la hizo reír, logrando así su propósito de relajarla ante lo que estaba por venir en esa conversación.

-          Sí, no sé, Dani me dio a entender que estabas bastante más cabreada.

-          Bueno, eso es porque el cabreo lo tengo con él, no contigo.

-          ¿Desde cuándo haces esa distinción? – ambos rieron – No, en serio.

-          Desde que ayer hable con Yai sobre el tema y ahora tienes el camino un poco allanado. Dale las gracias cuando la veas – claramente los temas que hubiese tratado con Yaiza el día anterior no incluían su situación, pero Nico no quiso seguir por ahí.

-          Bueno, pues aprovechando que estás receptiva y descansada, ¿qué tal si me cuentas de qué va la película?

-          Creía que habías hablado con Dani.

-          Ya bueno, pero quiero saber de qué va de verdad – Nico rió y Sandra le acompañó de nuevo, esta vez con menos ganas al venirle sus discusiones con el australiano a la cabeza por enésima vez en tan pocos días.

-          Pues que quiere que vaya a trabajar ahí.

-          Y tú no quieres – asumió, animándola así a negárselo.

-          N-no es eso, jo.

-          ¿Entonces?

-          N-no sé – definitivamente el camino estaba muy allanado.

-          A ver, creo que lo entiendo. Tú tienes tu vida y de la nada llega un menda australiano que se pasa el día en el culo del mundo – Sandra reía sin fuerza - Y tú querrías verle cada día, pero te da rabia que para eso tengas que poner patas arriba todo tu mundo – Sandra aún reía - ¿Qué tal voy?

-          Así, así – le puntuó regular.

-          Échame una mano – le propuso.

-          El problema no es tanto lo que dices como que el menda australiano no quiere entender que a mí me cueste todo esto mucho y me presiona – hablaba molesta - y encima estoy estresada y… – resopló.

-          Ya… Pero ambos sabemos que sólo lo hace porque te echa de menos, San – el minibús llegó al circuito.

-          No me llames San, joder, que me ablando, hostia – se cabreaba consigo misma.

-          ¿Y por qué te crees que lo hago? – rió, pero hizo solo, lo que le hizo frenarse – ¿Os gritasteis mucho? – quiso saber mientras se bajaba del minibús.

-          Bastante… – se la notó entristecida – Y me dijo que siempre cedía él en todo. Y que estaba harto. Y que si yo no cedía, pues que él no sabe si puede ceder más ya. Y pues me siento presionada.

-          Se pasó un poco, sí… - hubo un silencio durante el cual Nico enseñaba su pase para acceder al Paddock.

-          H-hulk…

-          Dime.

-          ¿Tú crees que siempre cede él?

-          Sí, pero porque no suele tener razón – casi la hizo reír con su tono de desprecio, lo que le sacó una sonrisa a él también mientras caminaba por el Paddock.

-          ¿Y esta vez?

-          ¿Eh? – se hizo el loco para darme más tiempo en el que elaborar una respuesta.

-          ¿Crees que tiene razón esta vez?

-          A ver, puedo entender lo que pide – Sandra asintió y él supo que lo hacía pese a que no podía verla – Dime una cosa.

-          Qué.

-          Dani dice que te enfadaste porque te ofreció buscarte un curro por aquí.

-          Sí…

-          Y ambos sabemos que te encantaría trabajar aquí – Sandra no dijo nada – Entonces, ¿por qué te enfadaste?

-          P-porque yo q-quiero conseguir el trabajo p-por mi misma no p-por él.

-          ¿Seguro?

-          ¿Eh? – ahora era ella quien buscaba tiempo extra.

-          O sea, que está muy bien eso de hacerte valer y tal, pero un empujoncito no le viene mal a nadie. Tú se lo has dado a Yai y Dani te lo da a ti. O no, a lo mejor te lo da Jenson. Yo no porque ya sabes que no pinto nada – rió irónico – Pero si te dan el curro es porque puedes hacerlo. Si fueses azafata de vuelo no tendrías nada que hacer aquí, por muy novia de quien fueses – aseguró.

-          Y-ya b-bueno.

-          ¿Es mejor tu trabajo actual? Porque eso si que no me lo creo – rió y ella volvió a no decir nada - ¿Eh? – insistía llegando al hospitality de Force India.

-          N-no…

-          Pues vente a China, San----

-          No puedo, Hulk, tengo mucho trabajo----

-          Que le den. Vente.

-          Ahora suenas como Dani…  - lo sabía. Llevaba toda la conversación trabajándoselo para poder llegar a ese punto, pero sin enfadar a la chica como había hecho el australiano.

-          Bueno, tráete el portátil si quieres y curras aquí, pero yo de ti pasaba olímpicamente – pausó -  Tal vez Dani tiene razón por una vez, San - de nuevo la chica se quedó callada – No en las formas, pero sí en el fondo – pausó de nuevo – Vente. Así le ves y a lo mejor te entran ganas de pasar más tiempo con él por tonto que sea – Sandra rió un poco - y así ves con más buenos ojos quedarte.

-          Pero si no lo veo con malos ojos, es que----

-          ¡Mejor me lo pones! Venga, San, vente.

-          Deja de llamarme San.

-          Cuando digas que vienes.

-          Chantajista.

-          Lo que tú digas, San, ¿pero vienes? – ella negaba riendo – Va, que sólo pido un monosílabo.

-          S-sí.

-          ¡Gracias a Dios, joder! Venga que tengo aquí al equipo entero con ganas de acuchillarme – ahora la chica rió en alto.

-          Lo siento…

-          No pasa nada – medio reía – Llama a Dani a la hora de comer y se lo dices, que seguro que así le va mejor la carrera… Pensándolo mejor, no se lo digas – Sandra rió aún más - Ahora te tengo que dejar, ¿vale? Ya hablam----

-          ¡Hulk, Hulk!

-          ¡Qué, qué!

-          ¡¡Mucha suerte!!

-          ¡Vale, gracias, adiós! – se despidió a toda prisa y colgó con una sonrisa, pero se le fue borrando al ver la cara con la que le miraba su ingeniero de pista – Qué.

-          Ya te vale.

-          Hacía la buena obra del día, déjame – comenzó a andar escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto, dónde revisaría la estrategia de una carrera que se presentaba difícil de un mejor humor del que lo habría hecho de no haber mantenido esa charla con su amiga instantes atrás.

Mientras tanto en Barcelona, Sandra no dejaba de morderse el labio pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. Nada más colgar le había llegado un correo electrónico del trabajo con más cosas que hacer y la culpabilidad se apoderaba de ella sólo de pensar en la posibilidad de dejarles plantados en recta final de proyecto simple y llanamente porque le había entrado un pronto. De ello se culpaba irremediablemente, pero no por ello Dani, Yaiza o Nico quedaban exentos de culpa, pues sentía que entre todos la había empujado a algo que por sí sola jamás se le estaría pasando por la cabeza.

En un intento de dejar de darle vueltas, abrió un navegador y comenzó a mirar vuelos. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta realmente de las inmensas ganas que tenía de irse de allí y dejarlo todo para estar con Dani aunque fuese sólo por unos días; de volver a ver a su nueva amiga Yaiza y de salir con Nico y los demás.

Se ilusionó pensando en que ese podría ser su día a día si hacía caso a lo que le decían y buscaba un trabajo allí, pero al mismo tiempo había algo que la asustaba de todo aquello. Algo que le daba mala espina. No sabía identificar exactamente de que lo que se trataba, pero era el mismo temor que había sentido todas las veces que había tratado el tema con Dani y el que les había llevado a discutir y a acabar como estaban. Inexplicablemente, Nico había logrado hacer que lo ignorase por unos segundos. Tiempo suficiente para que cediese a sus deseos, cosa de la que no se arrepentía en absoluto, pese a la inseguridad que sentía al respecto. Si con ello lograba arreglar las cosas con Dani, no podía ser tan malo.

Miraba con incertidumbre su móvil. Hacía dos días que no hablaba con su chico y le echaba de menos. Quería llamarle y contarle su decisión, pero quería hacerlo con los vuelos comprados y sin forma de dar vuelta atrás. Así que no volvió a mirar de reojo su teléfono hasta que los tuvo. Entonces miró en él la hora y contabilizó la diferencia horaria a Bahréin, pues no quería llamarle en mal momento. Supuso que estaría en el descanso de la comida, por lo que no le pareció mala idea llamarle.

-          Hola - se sentía nerviosa a la espera de que el australiano descolgase y cuando finalmente lo hizo se dio cuenta en que no había pensado cómo hablarle después de haberle colgado el teléfono la última vez.

-          H-hola – no supo que más decir. Dani esperaba, lo que permitió a la chica escuchar que había mucho ruido al otro lado - ¿E-estás muy ocupado?

-          Un poco – fue seco.

-          V-vaya… B-bueno, quería desearte suerte y----

-          ¡Ahora voy! ¡Un momento! – se vio interrumpida por sus gritos a alguien del equipo – Perdona, qué.

-          Q-que buena suerte…

-          Ah, gracias – se hizo el silencio de nuevo. Únicamente entre ellos, pues se seguía oyendo jaleo procedente de dónde quisiera que estuviese Dani.

-          Lo siento, pensaba que estarías en la hora de la comida...

-          La hemos adelantado para poder ponernos con algo ahora. Si no querías nada más, ya hablaremos porque ahora me viene un poco mal, ¿vale?

-          V-vale… - Dani se despidió sin mucho miramiento y colgó, dejando a Sandra sin una pizca de la ilusión sentida en el rato previo a esa llamada, tras la de su amigo Nico.

Mientras Sandra se lamentaba por su fracaso frente a la televisión que ignoraba por completo, Yaiza comía con Fernando y Estefanía en el hospitality de Ferrari. O más bien reía, juntamente con Estefanía, a lo que contaba Fernando sobre la entrevista de la que habían salido hacía escasa media hora.

-          No me puedo creer que no lo hayáis visto. Yo estaba alucinando.

-          Pero nosotras estábamos por otras cosas, hijo – le recordaba Estefanía señalándole unos papeles.

-          Apenas podía centrarme en responder. Se me olvidaba de lo que estaba hablando y todo…

-          Sí, de eso me he dado cuenta – observaba Yaiza – Pero de lo del tío no.

-          Yo creo que se preocupada de que nadie estuviese mirando menos yo. Yo le daba igual. El tío lanzaba la pregunta y ale, como no había cámaras, pues a hurgarse la nariz – ellas le miraban con asco sin poder evitar reírse.

-          ¡Ay pero no lo recuerdes, que estamos comiendo! – Estefanía soltó el tenedor que se estaba llevando a la boca.

-          No me creo que nadie más lo haya visto si era tan descarado – le retaba Yaiza.

-          Y puede que alguien más le haya visto, pero tampoco se lo iba a ir a preguntar luego – reía todavía de pura estupefacción - ¿De dónde coño ha salido ese tío? No le concedáis más entrevistas, ¿eh? Hablo en serio.

-          Era un sustituto – el comentario de Yaiza le alivió bastante.

-          Gracias a Dios – ellas rieron al ver como el piloto se relajaba de repente, dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla.

-          ¿Ves lo importante que es hacer bien este trabajo? – comentaba Estefanía a una Yaiza que me miraba con miedo – Se te olvida una entrevista, la aplazas y pasa esto.

-          Eso, vosotros seguid metiendo presión… - Fernando y Estefanía rieron en alto - _Si la cagas, aparecerá un entrevistador sustituto de conducta y hábitos cuestionables._ Debería venir en la oferta de trabajo, por si alguien quiere abstenerse al saberlo – rieron aún más, esta vez acompañados de una tímida sonrisa de Yaiza, quien tampoco sabía cómo seguir tomándose aquello en serio.

-          Tranquila que lo harás bien – aseguró él.

-          No sé por qué estás tan seguro.

-          Pues porque has tenido buena profe –  señaló a su jefa - y porque yo me voy a portar bien.

-          Ah, ¿con ella sí y conmigo no? Muy bonito, Fer, muy bonito – protestaba Estefanía.

-          Con ella en China, por ser nueva. Luego no prometo nada – rió por lo bajo, a lo que Yaiza le miró con miedo, pero él negó acto seguido – Es coña, ¿qué te piensas que voy a hacer?

-          Boh, cualquier cosa – burló Yaiza.

-          Casi cualquier cosa, sí – aseguró Estefanía, regresando la mirada a su plato rápidamente, antes de ser juzgada por el piloto.

-          Y dale – se indignaba - Pero que no me porto tan mal – protestaba Fernando, aunque de buena gana – No, si en el fondo tengo una paciencia con vosotras…

-          Oh, el colmo – ahora se indignaba su jefa de nuevo.

-          Pasáis de mí y me dejáis con el mocoso ese ahí, indefenso – él mismo se reía de lo que decía, pero Estefanía le respondía como si fuese en serio sólo por seguir con la broma.

El de ambos era un pique divertido, que mantuvo a Yaiza distraída por lo que restaba de comida. Al terminar, se quedó libre hasta la carrera. Era hora para Fernando de subir a su cuarto y ahora su entrenador sería quien le acompañase en todo momento.

Se acababa de despedir del asturiano e iba hacia la puerta del hospitality sin demasiada idea de cómo ocupar ese rato libre cuando vio a Kimi llegando. Iba a subir las escaleras, pero Montezemolo le retenía. Se libró de él como pudo, haciendo reír a Yaiza y subió las escaleras del hospitality, para ver sus pasos detenidos de nuevo al tener a la chica delante.

-          Y  yo que tenía la esperanza que lo del otro día hubiese sido un espejismo… Por eso de estar en el desierto – ella negó - ¿No? Lástima – ella rió, como hacía siempre a sus comentarios, desconcertándole una vez más - ¿Se puede saber…? – la señalaba con la mano a la espera de una explicación mientras tomaba asiento en un taburete alto de una de las mesas. Yaiza le imitó, sentándose frente a él.

-          Pues mira – se encogió de hombros - ¿No te gusta?

-          ¿El qué?

-          Cómo me sienta el uniforme, no te jode – Kimi hizo un amago de reír a su comentario, lo que la llenó de satisfacción internamente y ni supo porqué – Que trabaje aquí, digo.

-          Depende. ¿Va para largo? – ella hizo una mueca y luego negó – Entonces podría ser peor, no está mal – guardaron silencio unos instantes hasta que Kimi recordó algo – ¿Qué tal tu móvil? – ella lo sacó y se lo enseñó, perfectamente reparado – Kimi asintió – Entonces, ya no estarás disgustada – ya no hablaban de su teléfono, eso Yaiza lo tenía claro. Se sonrió en su fuero interno por haber despertado la preocupación del finlandés la mañana del lunes en Melbounre y, sobre todo, porque volviese a preocuparse ahora. Asintió en respuesta a su verdadera pregunta.

-          Ando mejor, gracias – Kimi asumió que ella tampoco le agradecía el dinero prestado.

-          En fin, me voy para arriba – se puso en pie - Con suerte, a tu piloto no le apetece jugar a basket hoy y puedo pegar ojo – se marchó con esa queja hacia Fernando que dejó a Yaiza con el ceño fruncido, intrigada por el motivo, pero sobre todo aburrida y sin nada más que hacer hasta la hora de la carrera.

De esa misma forma se encontrada un Dani, que ya en su cuarto trataba de relajarse al máximo antes de la carrera, la cual esperaba que fuese una de las de remontada, por lo que necesitaba descansar aún más. Y su cuerpo lo estaba haciendo, pero su cabeza no parecía querer acompañarle, pues seguía dándole vueltas a la llamada de Sandra, la cual le había sorprendido. Se esperaba más bien un mensaje de texto y eso como mucho. Fue esa duda la que le llevó a coger su móvil y escribir a la chica. No sabía si era buena idea en ese momento, pero antes de poder arrepentirse ya estaba hecho.

-          Me pareció que querías algo más antes – hacía un buen rato que Sandra no se había conectado, por lo que no esperaba una respuesta inmediata por su parte. Sorprendentemente, ésta tardó bien poco.

Únicamente recibió una imagen. La abrió y tuvo que hacer zoom para poder leer algo y así identificar de qué se trataba. Eran un billete de ida a Shanghái y era una respuesta más que suficiente para un Dani que, ahora sí, no tardó apenas en relajarse. No tenía ni idea de los motivos que habían llevado a Sandra a cambiar de opinión, pero ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo más adelante. Ahora se quedaría dormido por un rato, y ni así perdería su sonrisa.

A falta de unos minutos para las seis, llegaba la hora de la carrera y con ella las prisas y los nervios: tanto en la pista, como fuera en el circuito, como tras los televisores en las casas. Unos nervios, que en absoluto eran infundados, por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

El semáforo se apagó a las seis en punto desatando una batalla a la que sólo la bandera a cuadros pondría fin. Los dos Mercedes es escaparon con facilidad. Tras ellos los Willimans, Red Bulls, Ferraris, McLarens y Force Indias peleaban todos con todos por completar el Top 10 en el orden más favorable para sí mismos sabiendo que un par iba a quedarse fuera. Mientras que los Toro Rossos, Lotus, Saubers y el resto de equipos peleaban por unas posiciones lo más cercanas posible a esos puntos que tan lejos estaban de lograr alcanzar esa noche en Bahréin.

Desde el box de Ferrari, Yaiza seguía la carrera con nerviosismo. Viendo como los Mercedes peleaban por la victoria de forma muy beligerante, pero al mismo tiempo, sin poder quitar ojo de lo que pasaba detrás.

El resto de pilotos parecía haber decidido imitar a los de Mercedes e ir emparejándose por equipos a medida que avanzaba la carrera, pero eso no hacía que sus luchas fuesen menos encarnizadas entre ellos. Aquellos que habían salido muy distanciados en parrilla, como Los Force India, los Red Bull o los Ferraris ya no lo estaban tanto hacia la mitad de la carrera. Pero mientras que para Nico o Dani el acercarse a sus compañeros había supuesto ganar posiciones, para Fernando había supuesto perderlas. Él y Kimi luchaban contra viento y marea por permanecer en los puntos en un trazado que estaba claro no beneficiaba en absoluto al monoplaza rojo.

Desde Barcelona, Sandra no quitaba los ojos del marcador de tiempos en el que seguía la pista de un Dani que aparecía en pantalla bien poco debido a tanto desastre. Asumía que en cabeza Lewis había logrado estabilizar la situación de cara a una victoria, mientras que por detrás la cosa estaba cada vez peor.

Estaba habiendo muchos abandonos de los equipos pequeños, pero el sobresalto mayor de todos llegó en la vuelta 41 cuando Pastor Maldonado decidió tirarse de cabeza al eje de una curva por la que un pobre Esteban Gutiérrez giraba con normalidad. El venezolano impactó de lleno lateralmente contra el  mejicano, cuyo monoplaza tuvo una reacción inesperada y dio una vuelta de campana que dejó sin respiración a miles de personas en todo el mundo por unos instantes.

No hubo que lamentar daños mayores por aquel suceso y la atención volvía a fijarse en la lucha por la primera posición cuando Rosberg parecía volver a la carga. Sin embargo, su compañero decidió asegurarse la victoria dejándole atrás en las últimas vueltas. Unas últimas vueltas que sobraban al equipo McLaren, cuyos dos coches abandonaban con pocas vueltas de diferencia y sin más, apuntando a un claro problema de fiabilidad de su coche en ese trazado.

Finalmente, el podio estuvo copado por tres motores Mercedes. El más sorprendente, el del Force India de Sergio Pérez, que lograba su primer podio con la escudería hindú. La quinta plaza iba a ser para su compañero, que se vio superado en los últimos estadios de la carrera por su amigo Dani, que rompía la norma de los pilotos ordenados por equipos dentro de la franja de puntos.

Tanto desde el box de Ferrari como desde la casa de Sandra, las chicas estaban orgullosas de las remontadas de Nico y Dani, prefiriendo centrarse en eso en lugar de otras cosas como el abandono de Jenson en su carrera 250. Sin embargo, Nico no veía su remontada con tan buenos ojos sabiendo dónde había terminado su compañero de equipo.

Frenó su coche a la llegada al parque cerrado y soltó el volante desganado, únicamente interesado en ello porque le permitiría salir de allí dentro. Lo colocó de vuelta a su sitio una vez estuvo fuera de vehículo con las mismas pocas ganas que lo había sacado y se fue a pasar en control de la FIA.

-          Salimos juntitos y llegamos juntitos, ¿eh? – Dani aparecía por detrás, apoyándose demasiado sobre sus hombros, seguramente riendo aunque no podía verlo llevando el casco puesto.

-          Lástima que tú por delante, cabrón.

-          Que competitivo eres, joder – Nico le ignoró.

-          Ese toro corre más que el de Seb, ¿lo sabe ya o aún no se lo habéis dicho? – Dani rio en alto y le ignoró, como hacía siempre cuando estaba en ese plan. Ambos dejaron de lado la conversación y se giraron al escuchar los gritos de alegría del equipo Force India que recibía a Checo. Dani miró a Nico con una mueca.

-          Eh, tú - llamó su atención - ¿Quién está tercero del mundial? – él se encogió de hombros.

-          Y yo qué coño sé.

-          ¡Tú, imbécil! – le zarandeaba riendo. Nico se sorprendió de su propia posición - Seguro que tu equipo quiere celebrar eso también. Anda, tira – le empujó para que fuese con ellos mientras él se metía al control de peso.

Delante suyo, los dos pilotos de Ferrari salían con prisas de allí para olvidar lo antes posible aquella carrera y centrarse en la siguiente. Lo hacían a la vez, pero distanciados, sin dirigirse la palabra. Se encontraron con Yaiza y Estefanía de camino al hospitality. Ambas decidieron esperar a Fernando, pero Yaiza se sintió rara al dejar pasar de largo a un Kimi que ni se paró a mirarlas. Aunque supo que no debía tomárselo a mal cuando Fernando, siendo lo hablador que él era, tanto tenía demasiado que decir. Ella y Estefanía intercambiaron miradas, asumiendo lo agónica que debía haber sido la carrera para el asturiano, pues no había hecho más que perder posiciones desde su inicio.

Una vez llegaron, Fernando entró a cambiarse y ellas se quedaron en la terracita del hospitality tomando algo. El calor del desierto obligaba a pasarse la noche, al igual que el día, bebiendo sin parar.

-          ¿Hay muchas más sitios así? – se interesó Yaiza por lo que estaba por venir en la temporada.

-          ¿Así? – ella alzó su bebida y Estefanía negó.

-          Oh, no. Bueno, un par o tres, pero creo que a ti no te pillará ninguna – Yaiza tragó saliva por el recuerdo de que su estancia allí no sería duradera – Malasia ya ha pasado, esta también, así que sólo queda Singapur de las extremas.

-          ¿Y Abu Dhabi?

-          No te creas que Abu Dhabi es para tanto en la época en la que vamos, ¿eh? Es peor Texas, mira lo que te digo – Yaiza alzó las cejas sorprendida por eso y por un Lewis que pasaba por el Paddock saludándola.

-          ¡Al final tenías razón! – ella rió al comentario del inglés que pasaba por allí. No se movió, pensando que pasaría de largo pero se paró al final de las escaleras del hospitality, por lo que se apresuró a levantarse y a ir hacia él. Nerviosa una vez más, pues no se esperaba ese gesto por parte del inglés.

-          La tenía, la tenía - dijo tras bajar el último escalón – Ahora qué, ¿te vas de fiesta? – hablaba esperando que es la ayudase a sentirse algo más cómoda, menos nerviosa, pero no estaba segura de que estuviese funcionando.

-          Que va, ahora cenaré y después derechito a la cama – ella le miraba con las cejas alzadas y media sonrisa.

-          ¿En serio?

-          En serio.

-          Vaya un carca – Lewis rió.

-          ¡Oye! Quiero ganar la siguiente también – le guiñó un ojo - Así que prefiero estar centrado.

-          H-haces bien entonces, sí. A ganarlas todas, va – le animó con el brazo a que fuese tirando a por la siguiente. Él rió y ella no pudo evitar desviar su mirada de sus ojos a sus labios, mordiéndose el suyo propio ligeramente. No entendía como podía estar tan guapo después de una carrera, con la deshidratación y todo lo que ello implicaba.

-          Todas no sé, pero unas cuantas espero que sí. Bueno, nos vemos en China – ella asintió.

-          Allí estaré, ya currando en serio.

-          ¿Ya? – asintió – Vaya, las cosas van rápido.

-          Demasiado – rió nerviosa.

-          Lo harás bien.

-          Eso dice Fer, sí.

-          Eso espera Fer, más bien.

-          ¡Oye! – le golpeó ligeramente en el brazo y el fingió dolor.

-          Nos vemos – se despidió comenzando a andar entre risas.

-          Nos vemos – le correspondió antes de volver escaleras arriba dónde Estefanía se había girado a seguir la conversación y ahora la miraba a ella a la espera de una explicación.

-          Esta mañana le dije que iba a ganar – Estefanía puso los ojos en blanco ante la sonrisa tímida de Yaiza.

-          Cuidadín que Fer es celosín, ¿eh? – Yaiza rió nerviosa - ¿Y eso? Cuando le has visto, digo.

-          Oh, en la recepción del hotel. Nos hemos puesto a charlar y mira.

-          Como ahora.

-          Como ahora – asintió al pensar en ello.

-          Tienes un don, hija. Llevas aquí dos días y ya conoces más pilotos que yo – suspiró – Supongo que es lo que tiene ser joven y guapa – ahora esa Yaiza quien ponía los ojos en blanco negando – No pongas esa cara, parece que no sepas de qué pie cojean todos estos – señaló alrededor con el dado. Ahora Yaiza la miraba con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal – Sí, sí, no te hagas la inocente. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero – Yaiza rió en alto ante el gesto que hizo con las manos Estefanía.

-          Me lo puedo imaginar, sí… - no pudo evitar que cierto alemán le viniese a la mente. En el fondo era lo que se había temido desde el principio, pero no sabía porque había decidido creer algo distinto.

Fernando regresó en cosa de media hora y los tres fueron a la zona de entrevistas. Les esperaba un buen rato de grabar al asturiano respondiendo a las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, aunque en distintos idiomas. Hasta que no terminasen no habría cena ni regresó al hotel para descansar. Un regreso que Yaiza veía muy necesario tras su primer Gran Premio trabajando. Aquello era agotar y, al igual que Lewis, no tenía ganas de ninguna otra cosa que no fuese darse un buen descanso antes de afrontar el siguiente.


	13. Siempre hay un plan alternativo

Mientras Yaiza ya dormía plácidamente en su cama, Nico aun andaba en la celebración del equipo Force India por el podio de Checo. Una celebración que le había llevado a beber más cerveza de la que debería tomar un deportista de élite, pero le daba completamente igual si aquello le hacía más llevadera la noche.

Se arrepintió de su decisión a posteriori cuando fue consciente de que ésta le impediría conducir y no podría regresar al hotel por su cuenta. Tendría que esperar hasta que todos se cansasen para que alguien más responsable de lo que él lo había sido les llevase de vuelta.

Eso si no le surgía otro plan antes.

-          ¿Qué hay ahí al fondo?

-          ¿Eh? – no sabía que hubiese nadie en el taburete de al lado. Se sorprendió al recibir una pregunta y un único fonema fue todo lo que logró aflorar de su garganta frente a lo que se encontró cuando alzó la mirada hacia un lado.

-          La jarra – la chica fingió buscar algo dentro, inclinándose hacia delante. Llevaba un vestido negro escotado de pico y corto como para no dejar demasiado a la imaginación – Estabas tan concentrado que cualquiera diría que ideabas el modo de rescatar de ahí un tesoro – se contagió de la sonrisa de la chica.

-          Algo así – dio un enésimo trago - ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?

-          No lo he dicho.

-          Oh.

-          Pero soy Rafaella. Aunque puedes llamarme Ella – asintió.

-          Yo soy Nico. Muchos me llaman Hulk, pero agradecería que no lo hicieras – ella rió en alto y él la siguió por inercia.

Sin importar demasiado los detalles, a las pocas horas, ambos caían rendidos sobre la cama de Nico en el hotel tras un buen revolcón. El alemán durmió del tirón lo que a él le parecieron escasos minutos hasta que llamaron a su puerta.

-          Pero qué…

-          ¡Hulk! ¿Estás? - se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada sin intención alguna de responder - ¿Hulk? – el alemán lanzó la almohada, que impactó contra la puerta con fuerza. Haciéndola vibrar y produciendo que Dani frunciese el ceño al otro lado - ¿Todo bien ahí dentro? – reía, pero Nico gruñía – Venía a----

-          Qué – inquiría con malas pulgas a aún de espaldas a un Dani le miró de arriba abajo. Se giró a él en cuanto hubo confirmado que se encontraba solo en ese cuarto. Únicamente llevaba un bóxer. El australiano alzó una ceja al llegar a la entrepierna, lo que hizo que Nico se tapase rápidamente con la almohada que se apresuró  en recoger del suelo.

-          Hola, Increíble Hulk - reía por lo bajo.

-          Qué puta hora es – alzó la voz cambiando de tema.

-          Las once y media – Nico desorbitó los ojos - Mucha fiesta anoche, ¿eh? – le hizo saber que si por él hubiese sido no hubiese habido ninguna al restregarse la mano izquierda por la cara mientras con la derecha aún aguantaba la almohada – Qué querías – hablaba cansado.

-          Ayer hablé con… Tío, ¿no deberías vestirte? – volvía a reír al verle recolocarse la almohada porque se le caía. Nico comenzó a asentir poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de darse media vuelta e ir hacia el interior del cuarto. Dani le siguió, hablando mientras él se vestía – Pues que ayer hablé con Sandra. Me llamó ella, de hecho – Nico se sonrió al mismo tiempo que se metía una camiseta negra de manga corta por la cabeza – Para desearme suerte y tal. Yo fui un borde… En fin, le colgué – Nico que ya se había puedo la camiseta le juzgaba profundamente.

-          Qué – se temía que el australiano hubiese estropeado lo que a él tanto le había costado – Que hiciste qué.

-          Sí, soy idiota, pero da igual porque----

-          No, no da igual.

-          Que sí, déjame----

-          ¡¿Qué coño pasa contigo últimamente?!

-          ¡¿Quieres dejarme acabar?! - Nico puso sus manos en las caderas, a la espera – Gracias – pausó – Luego me di cuenta de que a lo mejor me pasé un poco y quería decirme algo más----

-          Crack – le guiñó un ojo con ironía. Dani le miraba con odio – Sigue, anda.

-          Así que le escribí preguntando y me mandó una foto de sus billete de avión a Shanghái – Nico sonrió ampliamente – Y me preguntaba si tienes algo que ver, porque no entiendo nada – ahora Nico reía al mismo tiempo que asentía.

-          Sí, sí, hablé con ella – Dani le miraba con todavía demasiadas dudas, pero tremendamente agradecido. El alemán leyó su mente - No me des las gracias. Creo que Yai ya había hecho el trabajo duro o algo, porque me fue bastante fácil convencerla.

-          Joder, eso me deja como a un mierda – Nico asintió.

-          Un poco – pausó - Es coña, tío. Estas cosas pasan. ¿Ves? Te dije que no sabéis estar así – aquella frase devolvió la sonrisa al australiano.

-          Debería ir a darle las gracias a Yai, si es que aún sigue aquí – Nico asentía – Oye, hablando de Yai… - ahora ponía los ojos en blanco y era Dani quien reía – Joder, tío, eres un caso. ¿Tanto te cuesta ir hablar las cosas? – el alemán le miraba sorprendido, con una ceja alzada – Con Sandra no es lo mismo y lo sabes. Yai no parece de las que te arranca los ojos.

-          Las apariencias engañan – Dani rió de nuevo y Nico se contagió.

-          No, ahora en serio – le hizo parar.

-          En serio, fui a hablar con ella, pero apareció Lewis y----

-          ¿Lewis? – asintió - ¿Collarcitos Lewis? – Nico se encogía de hombros al mismo tiempo que asentía alzando las cejas, dándole a entender al australiano que no tenía una explicación más extensa que darle sobre el extraño suceso – Pues te queda pendiente para China – Nico sonrió irónico antes de empezar a negar.

-          Creo que deberíamos ir asumiendo que se me ha pasado la hora – Dani esperaba a que se explicase mejor – No nos hemos dirigido la palabra desde lo que pasó en Melbourne, tío. Y si nos vemos ni me saluda… Para China habrán pasado, ¿qué? ¿dos meses?

-          ¿Entonces ya está? ¿Abandonas? – volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-          Está claro que no quiere saber nada de mi – dijo yendo hacia el armario, del que comenzaba a sacar cosas y a echarlas en la maleta.

-          Claro no está, pero esa es la excusa que te pones para no ir a hablar con ella ahora – le reprochaba.

-          ¿En serio? - Nico se detuvo sólo para mirarle de brazos cruzados – Joder – pausó - Que pronto se te olvida que resuelvo tus problemas, ¿eh? – Dani asintió, asumiendo que debía dejarlo estar. Bajó la mirada y se topó con algo sobre la mesita de noche. Frunció el ceño.

-          Qué es eso – se lo señaló con un gesto de cabeza desde lejos. Nico fue a cogerlo.

-          Oh – las nueve cifras grabadas en aquel pañuelo de papel sólo podían significar una cosa – Nada – lo lanzó a la papelera - ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? – quiso cambiar de tema. Dani tuvo que mirarlo.

-          Pues aún me queda bastante – el alemán asintió – Lo suficiente como para ir a recepción a pedir por la habitación de Yai, darle las gracias y subir a acabar mi maleta – dijo con rin tintín y sin apartar la vista de un Nico que no podía estar ignorándole más, lo que le llevó a marcharse en seguida con intención de llevar a cabo ese plan que había improvisado en el cuarto del alemán. Su visita sorprendió a una Yaiza que también parecía prepararse para su marcha – En recepción me han dicho que aún no te habías marchado – informó. Ella asintió volviendo a doblar ropa – Venía a darte las gracias – pero volvió a dejar de hacerlo para mirarle sin entender.

-          ¿Me he perdido algo?

-          Sandra y yo estamos bien otra vez – ella sonrió ampliamente.

-          Vaya, Dani, eso es genial – el australiano asentía sin dejar de mostrar su dentadura – Me alegro mucho, pero no sé qué tengo que ver yo en----

-          Nico dice que hablaste con Sandra antes que él y eso le facilitó mucho las cosas – no se cortó a la hora de mencionar al alemán.

-          Oh. A él se lo diría Sandra, me imagino – Dani asintió – Pues me alegro de que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad. ¿Se sabe entonces el veredicto? – Dani rió asintiendo.

-          Irá a China – desveló. Yaiza abrió la boca para tomar aire.

-          ¡Uau! ¡Lo que querías! Bueno, y lo que queremos todos. Que yo quiero que trabaje aquí – hizo pucheros, dejando claro que la echaba de menos - A ver si entre todos la convencemos – se frotó las manos.

-          Sí, sí, pero cuidadín con agobiarla – advirtió con una risa nerviosa. Yaiza fingió cerrar sus labios como una cremallera.

-          Yo sólo hablo cuando me dejéis – ambos rieron.

-          De vuelva a casa, ¿eh? – señaló la maleta que la chica cerraba. Yaiza suspiró.

-          Si te soy sincera no me iría a cualquier parte menos ahí.

-          ¿Y eso? – se encogió de hombros sin saber cómo responderle y él asumió que se trataba de una historia demasiado larga para darle una buena respuesta en ese momento. Entonces tuvo una idea – Oye, ¿y si no vas a casa?

-          ¿Eh?

-          ¿Pasa algo si no vuelves a Madrid? – ella negó sin más, sin saber por dónde quería ir el australiano - ¿Y si te vas a Barcelona? Seguro que Sandra te acoge en casa, y así os hacéis compañía las dos – propuso. La chica se tomó unos segundos para pensar en ello. En realidad no era una mala idea, ni tampoco descabellada. Poco a poco fue dibujándosele una sonrisa en la cara.

-          ¿Y tú?

-          Yo tengo trabajo...

-          Jo. Ojalá pudieras venirte – hizo pucheros. Él rió sin mucha ilusión.

-          Qué más quisiera yo.

En Barcelona, una Sandra ajena a ese plan surgido de la nada, buscó durante horas una forma de hablar con su jefe y explicarle que se iba de viaje otra vez a la otra punta del mundo, y que esta vez lo hacía en plena recta final de proyecto y aunque ya no le quedaban días libres que cobrarse. Sin ser capaz de que se lo ocurriese ninguna buena idea, decidió centrarse en adelantar todo el trabajo posible antes de irse. Ya había perdido suficiente tiempo comiéndose la cabeza por toda su situación el día anterior.

Entre unas cosas y otras, para cuando decidió empezar con ello ya era por la tarde y una angustiada Yaiza hacía acto de presencia en el aeropuerto de El Prat en la ciudad condal. Se había propuesto darle una sorpresa a su amiga, plantándose en su casa esa noche. Para ello, Dani le había dado las que según él eran todas las indicaciones necesarias para llegar sin problemas, pero a Yaiza seguía sin gustarle un pelo eso de vagar por el mundo en solitario todo el tiempo no lo veía nada claro. Maldecía al australiano por haberla convencido de aquello, aprovechándose de la ilusión de la chica con el nuevo plan que la alejaba de su casa y la acercaba a su nueva amiga. Se volvía loca en la nueva terminal de ese aeropuerto, la cual era enorme y no había pisado en su vida.

Según Dani, una vez fuera, un autobús la llevaría directa a la estación central de la ciudad. Una vez fuera, reía irónica al pensar en esa frase. De ahí en adelante, también habían diseñado una ruta con Google Maps hasta la mismísima puerta de Sandra. Pero todo lo que inicialmente le parecía que estaba muy claro al lado del australiano, ahora estaba todo borroso. Se dejó llevar por la ansiedad, llamando a un taxi en cuanto tuvo ocasión pese a que sabía la dejaría sin blanca. En ese momento le importaba bien poco ese detalle. Sólo quería llegar a casa de su amiga y quería hacerlo inmediatamente.

-          ¡¡¡Sorpresa!!! - se lanzó los brazos de ésta nada más ella le abrió la puerta, dejándola patidifusa.

-          Y-yai, h-hola – poco a poco a chica se fue apartando al no recibir la bienvenida que esperaba - ¿Q-qué haces aquí? ¿Y-y c-cómo…? – tardó en responder por los nervios. Había sido una estúpida al pensar que podría plantarse en casa de una chica a la que apenas conocía y esperar vivir allí dos semanas.

-          Y-y-yo… - su sonrisa se iba apagando en la misma medida que la preocupación en el rostro de Sandra aumentaba.

-          Yai, ¿qué pasa?

-          N-n-nada… - comenzaba a sentir que no debería estar allí, que había sido un error aparecer sin más.

-          ¿E-entonces qué haces aquí?

-          P-pues d-de visita – cada vez que decía algo sentía aquello más descabellado – P-pero si estás trabajando puedo irme----

-          No, no, ni hablar. ¿P-pero cómo?

-          Dani – se limitó a responder. Sandra puso los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo que asentía con una sonrisa.

-          Obviamente Dani, sí – se golpeó en la frente por su estupidez.

-          No me apetecía ir a Madrid y pensé en venir a verte----– se excusa, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia otro lado. Y por ese motivo se sobresaltó al sentir como Sandra la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que la alzaba ligeramente del suelo.

-          Y, y, y – tenía demasiadas preguntas - ¿Cuánto piensas quedarte? – hablaba deprisa.

-          N-no sé, l-lo que m-me dejes.

-          Hasta China entonces – sentenció antes de comenzar a entrar el equipaje de la otra chica que no se atrevía a cruzar el marco de la puerta sin permiso.

-          ¿C-cómo?

-          Oh – recordó su trabajo - Tienes algo que hacer antes – asumió decaída.

-          N-no, no…

-          Ah, perfecto. Entonces quédate, joder – insistía ilusionada.

-          ¿P-pero n-no te molesto? – Sandra frunció el ceño.

-          Estás de coña – negó – Que no, ya verás que guay. Será como tener compañera de piso por dos semanas – celebraba pasillo abajo – Se me ocurren mil cosas que podemos hacer y----

-          Ah, q-que vives sola – preguntaba cohibida, aún tras la puerta. Sandra tuvo que volver hasta ella para oír lo que decía.

-          Puedes entrar, ¿eh? – rió. Yaiza así lo hizo y comenzó a seguir a Sandra mientras ésta le enseñaba la casa, habitación por habitación – Y nada, esta es mi humilde morada – Yaiza hizo ver que silbaba.

-          Humilde – rió. No era una mansión, pero tampoco un pisito de alquiler para salir del paso. Sandra se sonrojó un poco.

-          Está bien, está bien. No me puedo quejar, no.

-          No sabía que cobrabas tanto – se atrevió a decir metiendo la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina sin mover los pies del centro del pasillo.

-          Ah, no cobro tanto, ¿eh? Pero, bueno, un novio como Dani te ahorra muchos otros gastos y tal – le costó admitir.

-          Cierto – recordó. Ambas rieron un poco.

-          Bueno, va, qué quieres hacer – animaba Sandra. Yaiza no dejaba de sorprenderse, pues parecía que la chica realmente se alegraba de tenerla allí, impresión que no había sido la que le había dado inicialmente. Asumía que se había tratado solamente de su cara de sorpresa.

-          Lo que tú quieres – dejó a su elección - Pero si tienes trabajo no dejes de hacerlo por mí, ¿eh? – no quería ser un estorbo. Sandra se daba cuenta, sin saber cómo hacerle ver que no lo era en absoluto.

-          Pues – miró la hora – Por lo pronto deberíamos cocinar que casi es hora de cenar. ¿Tienes mucha hambre? Viajar suele dar hambre – Yaiza se tomó su tiempo para consultar con su estómago y terminó por asentir, aunque sin estar demasiado segura de ello – Entonces creo que lo mejor será ir a comprar porque he estado aquí en plan ermitaño por el tema del curro y ando comiendo poco y mal – confesó mostrando una nevera semivacía. A Yaiza le pareció gracioso, pues le recordaba a si misma cuando se quedaba sola en casa – No se lo digas a Dani, por cierto.

-          ¿Eh? – había desconectado un segundo por el recuerdo.

-          Lo de que me pongo en plan ermitaño y como mal, que me riñe – Yaiza rió.

-          Descuida – pausó – Pero no sé porqué me da que se lo debe imaginar.

-          ¿Por? – Yaiza se encogió de hombros.

-          Me ha mandado aquí – Sandra alzó las cejas.

-          ¿Fue idea suya?

-          Claro, sí, sí… A mí no se me habría pasado por la cabeza venir a incordiarte, pero él me dijo que no pasaría nada y cualquier cosa era mejor que volver a casa, así que----

-          Ah, muy bonito – se echó a reír.

-          Ya me entiendes.

-          Ya, ya – fingía enfadarse y marcharse a su cuarto entre risas. Paró en seco antes de entrar en él - Me alegra que lo hicieras – confesó – Voy a vestirme ya o nos va a cerrar el súper – cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando que la idea de que era bienvenida se asentase en la chica al otro lado.

Cenaron más grasa de la que sería recomendable para una dieta medianamente equilibrada, pero a ambas les dio completamente igual. Aquellos nachos con queso y salsa blanca no dejaban lugar al arrepentimiento en la mente de una, pues el placer la ocupaba por completo. También se quedaron despiertas hasta tarde, charlando sobre mil cosas. Sabían que tenían días de sobra en los que podría hablar de todo aquello y más, pero se sentían a gusto en la conversación, por lo que no les importó que se alargase más de la cuenta.

Terminaron rindiéndose ante lo que su cuerpo les pedía sobre las tres de la madrugada, una por el cansancio tras el viaje y la otra por el simple agotamiento que le había supuesto comerse tanto la cabeza esos últimos días. Si finalmente podía descansar tranquilamente era gracias a la presencia de Yaiza, que lograba distraerla del futuro inmediato que se le venía encima. De la misma forma para la otra chica, Sandra era de ayuda no sólo porque la ofrecía una salida, un plan alternativo al de volver a casa, si no por su simple compañía.

Fueron unos buenos días en Barcelona para las dos chicas. Les sirvió para conocerse mejor y confirmar lo que en un primer momento ambas habían sentido; que se complementaban de maravilla. Si bien en muchas ocasiones les costaba coincidir en gustos o aficiones, en lo que lo hacían debía ser lo importante, pues el resto no les pasaba gran factura. Y a la hora de escoger plan, pues se hacían un poco de todo que para algo les sobraba el tiempo.

Lo pasaron genial. Fueron como unas pequeñas vacaciones para ambas. Para Yaiza por estar lejos de casa. Aunque comenzaba a acostumbrarse a eso, por lo que diferenciar qué de todo eran unas vacaciones o incluso que era sueño y qué realidad empezaba a ser complicado para ella. Pero para Sandra también supieron a vacaciones esos días. A pesar de estar en su ciudad, ya que no solía verla como lo estaba haciendo. De hecho, no solía verla en absoluto. Se pasaba la inmensa  mayoría de las horas delante una pantalla, programando en su habitación. De modo que lo que en un principio iban a ser dos largas semanas antes del siguiente Gran Premio hasta poder ver a su chico, o dos largas semanas en casa antes de volver a su nueva vida de en sueño para Yaiza, se convirtieron en unos pocos días de descanso.

La diversión logró que los días se acortasen hasta el punto de faltarles tiempo para llevar a cabo alguno de los planes que durante su primer día juntas habían ideado. Por eso, la tarde antes de partir de camino a Shanghái, Sandra le hizo prometer a su amiga que volvería a reunirse y tacharían todo lo que tenían pendiente. Ya fuese en Barcelona o en alguno otro lugar de mundo, algo que inicialmente sonó a locura en la cabeza de una Yaiza que aún pensaba en pequeño, pero una Yaiza que poco a poco se iba dando cuenta de lo que ahora había a su alcance y una Yaiza que tampoco sabía demasiado bien cómo se sentía respecto a eso, a su nuevo vida, si fascinada o aterrorizada por el inmenso abanico de posibilidades.


	14. Demostración práctica

Metía toda la ropa a prisa en su maleta ignorando a una Yaiza que insistía en que no había ninguna prisa, que faltaba mucho para que saliese su avión y llegarían de sobras.

-          Una preguntita – Yaiza se aguantaba la risa como podía - ¿Se puede saber cómo es que hiciste la maleta al revés?

-          ¡Yo que sé! Me lio con esto de qué tiempo hace en cada sitio…

-          Pues yo tengo otra teoría – la hacía saber.

-          Sorpréndeme  - hablaba entre prenda y prenda que doblaba.

-          Piensas en cierta persona de Australia y ya te crees que en China también hace calor – Sandra le tiró una de las prendas descartadas en la nueva maleta. Yaiza la esquivó sin problemas, pero aquello la hizo reír ya sin ocultarse.

-          Ja, ja – Sandra fingía encontrarlo gracioso.

-          Es eso o que piensas en él y te calientas, no sé que es pe----

-          Y… ¡¡Blanco!! – celebró haber impactado con una básica hecha una bola de pleno en la boca de Yaiza – Lo próximo será una pastilla de bajón si no te callas – amenazó. Yaiza asumía que la chica bromeaba, pero prefirió cambiar de tema por miedo a averiguar si no era así. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco se conocían tan bien como para asegurarlo.

En el avión aprovecharían para dormir todo lo posible, pues sabían que llegarían allí en pleno miércoles y les quedarían una infinidad de horas hasta coger la cama de nuevo. No iban a librarse del jet lag, eso era algo que asumían de principio, pero que temían aún más tras verse incapaces de dormir durante la mayor parte del trayecto. Especialmente Sandra, quien no estaba acostumbrada a dormir durante el día y menos cuando tantas cosas rondaban su mente.

A su llegada a Shanghái decidió que iba a dejar todas sus preocupaciones en ese avión e iba a hacer lo que todos le habían pedido. Cosa que no le fue demasiado difícil cuando a su llegada al hotel se encontraron con varios compañeros de Yaiza en Ferrari. Formaban corrillo en la recepción del hotel mientras hablaban de algo con clara preocupación en sus rostros. Las chicas intercambiaron miradas sin saber qué era lo correcto hacer en esa situación. Yaiza no sabía si acercarse a preguntar o mantenerse al margen por si se trataba de algo que no fuese en absoluto de su incumbencia y metía la pata.

Entonces avistó a Nicoletta, la jefa de prensa de la escudería, que se acercaba al grupo con un rostro más serio del habitual. Parecía que daba instrucciones a los demás o, por lo menos, explicaciones de algún tipo. Mientras, Yaiza seguía allí parada tras un fuerte choque con la realidad. Trataba de asumir que ella era la nueva jefa de prensa de Fernando Alonso. Tenía que estar al tanto de cualquier cosa que sucediese en ese ámbito y, si Nicoletta estaba allí, por lo que aquello debía ser algo de su total incumbencia.

Aunque suponía que se trataba de algo que debía conocer, era incapaz de moverse del sitio para ir a ponerse al corriente debido a la ansiedad que de golpe le había producido ser consciente de su responsabilidad. Había desconectado tanto aquellos días con su amiga, que se había olvidado casi por completo de lo que te tocaba hacer allí ese fin de semana. O tal vez simplemente había preferido olvidarse. Fuera como fuese, para su suerte, Nicoletta alzó la vista mientras hablaba, viendo a la chica y reclamando su presencia allí. Lo hizo con la mano y sin perder el hilo de los que decía al resto del personal en ningún momento. Yaiza se acercó poco a poco al grupo, ayudada de un pequeño empujón de Sandra. Tras ello, la de Barcelona se dio la vuelta y fuese a recepción para que le diesen su llave.

-          Yaiza, no sabes lo bien que me viene no tener que ir a buscarte a ti tampoco, así os lo digo ya a todos – hablaba atropellada y tuvo que detenerse para tomar aire y poder continuar - Supongo que estás al tanto de la situación – Yaiza tragó saliva al no tener ni idea de a qué se refería - Pues bien, nos van a acribillar a preguntas. A todos, pero vosotros no digáis nada a nadie. Sea quien sea, eso da igual – dijo al grupo - Pero bueno, sobre todo irán a por Kimi y Fernando. Aún no sabemos a cual van a llamar a rueda de prensa, pero me imagino que a Fernando porque quieren respuestas jugosas, o bueno, respuestas de algún tipo, así que a Kimi lo dudo mucho. Él ya está acostumbrado – ahora la miraba a ella – Pero de todos modos, tú recuérdale que responda de forma más escueta posible, que nunca está de más  – Yaiza asintió – A Kimi no hace falta que le digas eso – le dijo a la su jefa de presa. Todos sonrieron ante la broma – Y eso es todo. A trabajar –los dejó marchar a casi todos – Yai, ¿te puedo llamar Yai? – ella asentía a toda prisa aunque sin saber lo que hacía pues estaba saturada de información y al mismo tiempo no sabía nada - entiendo que es tu primera semana y todo esto te viene de más, pero tú tranquila que ya me encargo yo de todo – seguía hablando a toda prisa - Mira, ten – le dio un tocho de papeles - Tú hazle el horario a Fernando en base a esto y acompáñale como siempre.

Sin moverse del sitio tras la marcha de Nicoletta, Yaiza tragó saliva un par de veces más antes de sentir la presencia de Sandra a su lado.

-          Qué fuerte lo de Domenicali – Yaiza se giró a ella a toda prisa.

-          El qué – Sandra no entendió que Yaiza se lo preguntase, pero respondió de todos modos.

-          Su, ya sabes, dimisión – entrecomilló aquella palabra.

-          Dimi-qué – Sandra no entendía nada.

-          ¿No hablabais de eso?

-          S-sí, s-supongo. Pero lo han dado por hecho en todo momento y yo no sabía a qué se referían…

-          Ah, es que al parecer fue el lunes – informó de lo que había leído en Twitter - Creo que hemos desconectado un pelín demasiado – rió.

-          Sí, cómo se me ocurre – se culpaba por su estupidez.

-          Nadie sabía que esto pasaría, Yai.

-          Y por eso justamente tenía que estar informada, porque no se sabe lo que puede pasar.

-          Bueno, ya está, ya lo sabes. No le demos más vueltas. ¿Qué te han dicho que hagas? – se encogió de hombros.

-          Lo normal. Nicoletta dice que se encarga ella.

-          Pues entonces no te preocupes – la animó acariciando su brazo, lo que la hizo ver los papeles - ¿Y todo esto?

-          Trabajo – puso una mueca – Debería ponerme ya… Para ir con tiempo, que no sé cuánto me puede llevar - Sandra asintió, comprendiendo los nervios de la chica - ¿Tú qué harás mientras? – la pregunta hizo que Sandra se mordiese el labio dubitativa.

-          Pues… No sé.

-          ¿Te ha contestado Dani?

-          Sí, pero dice que no llega hasta mañana por la mañana. Después de estar en la fábrica se fue a Perth y está apurando unos diítas en casa – justificó para sí. Yaiza asentía con una mueca.

-          Bueno, pero los demás seguro que están aquí ya, ¿no? Si no luego van a ir con el sueño loco todo el finde – Sandra asintió aunque no tenía ni idea.

-          Sí, ya me buscaré algo que hacer. Tú ve a estrenarte en tu nuevo curro, anda – la animó a ir escaleras arriba, lo que a chica le costó cumplir. No quería afrontar todo aquel papeleo, pero no le quedaba otra y cuanto antes lo hiciese mejor.

Para cuando Yaiza estaba ya instalada en su habitación poniendo en orden todo lo que Fernando y ella tenían que hacer durante ese Gran Premio, Sandra aún seguía en la recepción del hotel. Estaba sentada en un sofá bastante cómodo que tampoco la animaba a moverse de allí. Le daba vueltas a todo aunque se había prometido no hacerlo. No sabía si debería estar haciendo trabajo o llamando a su jefe de una vez para informarle de que se había fugado. Había dejado que aquellas dos semanas con Yaiza la absolviesen por completo y se había aprovechado de un retraso en una de las tareas del proyecto previas a las suyas para poder estar sin trabajar y retrasando aquella llamada todo lo posible.

No era la llamada en si lo que la aterraba, si no todo lo que ésta podía traer consigo. Veía grandes cambios en su vida, cambios a la vuelta de la esquina y, sobre todo, cambios que hacía menos de un mes ni se esperaba en absoluto. No sabía hasta que punto había estado ciega al creer que podía seguir llevando aquella vida normal en Barcelona estando con Dani. Asumía que mucho, pues una relación a tanta distancia no podía durar eternamente. Miraba atrás y no veía apenas problemas en su relación, lo que la hacía no querer asumir esos cambios que veía venir y de los que ella no veía necesidad. Pero Dani había dejado claro que él sí necesitaba un cambio y eso la hacía plantearse muchas cosas, entre ellas el porqué de que ella no pareciese necesitarlos tanto como él.

-          Hombre, Sandrita – una voz masculina la sacaba de su trance en aquel sofá que asumía había tomado prestado por demasiado tiempo al mirar a su alrededor y ver que ya era de noche. Agitó la cabeza de lado a lado antes de centrar la mirada en el chico que había de pie frente a ella.

-          S-seb, h-hola – se puso en pie para saludarle con un tímido beso en la mejilla sin saber que otra cosa hacer al estar tan aturdida.

-          ¿Todo bien? – el chico la analizaba de abajo arriba tomándola de los brazos. Ella se apresuró a asentir con una sonrisa - ¿Esperas a Dani? – negó.

-          Que va, llega mañana – Sebastian frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Entonces? – ella se encogió de hombros. Estaba allí hablando con Sebastian, pero su mente aún estaba en otra parte.

-          Pensaba – el chico comenzaba a preocuparse.

-          Los ingenieros pensáis demasiado – trató de bromear. Ella rió – No pienses mucho, es malo.

-          ¿Malo, eh? – asentía convencido – Vale – aceptaba ella con una sonrisa.

-          Oye, voy a dejar todo esto arriba y ahora bajo, ¿vale?

-          ¿Qué? No, no, Seb----

-          Que sí, que tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer----

-          Que no… - Sebastian la dejó con la palabra en la boca y ya se iba hacia el ascensor.

-          ¡Ahora vuelvo! – pulsaba el botón que llamaba al habitáculo - ¡No te muevas! – le señalaba el asiento con el dedo. La chica regresó a él, resignada a esperar a Sebastian, pero lo hacía con una sonrisa.

-          ¡Hola, Sandra! – esa vez era una chica quien la llamaba.

-          Pero bueno – reía ella - ¿Llegáis todos a la vez o qué? – se ponía en pie de nuevo, esta vez para recibir a Jenson y a Jessica – Seb acaba de subir a dejar las cosas.

-          Pues ahora iremos a imitarle – Jenson arrastró un macuto hasta su posición para poder acercarse a saludarla como ya lo había hecho Jessica - ¿Qué tal todo?

-          Bien, bien – dijo dos veces para que no sonase demasiado escueto al no saber qué más decir.

-          Hacía mucho que no venías, ¿no? No te vimos en Malasia ni en Bahréin –ella asentía.

-          Andaba trabajando.

-          Ah, ya decía yo que tú no te perdías voluntariamente una carrera en el desierto – Sandra rió.

-          No, voluntariamente no.

-          Hola, Jenson – aparecía Sebastian – Jessica – saludaba también a su prometida.

-          Joder, qué rápido – Sandra le miraba asombrada. SI la le costaba creer que hubiese podido ir a su cuarto y regresado en tan poco tiempo, menos aún el haberse cambiado de ropa.

-          Por eso me pagan tanto – fingió susurrarse lo como si de un secreto se tratase, sin poder aguantarse el mismo la risa antes de hacerla reír a ella – Oye, ¿os apetece salir a cenar? – miraba a la pareja – He pensando que nos vendría bien airearnos después de tanto avión – y de nuevo a Sandra.

-          ¡Genial! Yo conozco un sitio – ofreció Jessica.

-          Llamaré a Kevin – Jenson sacó su teléfono – Cuantos más mejor – el resto asintieron coincidiendo.

-          Llama tú a tu Nico – propuso Sebastian al no verla muy animada.

-          Oh, no – negó ella – Tengo una idea mejor – fue a ponerse en camino – Llamad vosotros a Hulk – suplicó con las palmas juntas mientras se alejaba. Jenson asintió. Subió a la habitación de su amiga y picó a la puerta con insistencia hasta que Yaiza le abrió la puerta pasados varios minutos - ¿Estás bien?

-          Sí – dijo con pesadez.

-          ¿Y por qué tardabas tanto?

-          Dormía…

-          Ay, lo siento…

-          Tranquila, además va siendo hora de ir a cenar.

-          De eso venía a hablarte justamente, sí – pausó - ¿Has terminado el trabajo entonces?

-          Que va – rió desganada mientras aprovechaba con una mano para frotarse los ojos y despertarse un poco más – Si me he quedado dormida haciéndolo…

-          ¿En serio? – Yaiza asentía con ganas de reír ante lo lamentable del hecho, si no fuese porque la angustiaba un poco, aunque tampoco estaba lo suficientemente despierta aún como para poder agobiarse todo lo que sería capaz.

-          Tuve la maravillosa idea de ponerme a ordenar eso ahí – señaló la cama en la que los papeles seguían aún esparcidos.

-          Y te quedaste frita – Yaiza asintió y Sandra la miró con una sonrisa - ¿Pero te quedaba mucho?

-          No, por suerte, no.

-          Entonces… ¿Crees que podrías salir a cenar? – Yaiza parecía esperar más información sobre ese inesperado plan – Ya sabes, con los de la otra vez. Bueno, tanta gente no, los de confianza solo. Ah, y Kevin – sonrió – Ya sabes, el nuevo. Jenson le invita.

-          El nuevo – Yaiza rió por lo bajo – Más nueva soy yo, no te jode.

-          Ya bueno – puso los ojos en blanco.

-          ¿Esto que va, por antigüedad? – inquirió de buena gana. Sandra se puso a reír también al darse cuenta de lo extraño que había sonado – Porque si es así deberíais llamar a Kimi. Es el abuelo de la parrilla – Sandra dejó de reír.

-          No, Kimi no viene… Para eso ya tenemos a Jens que es mucho mejor – Yaiza asintió de forma ladeada aceptándole – ¿Entonces vienes? – asintió despacio.

-          Creo que sí. Acabaré esto mañana por la mañana.

-          Seguro que sí – la animó su amiga – Pues ale, a vestirse – se despidió con un golpe sobre el marco de la puerta, dispuesta a marcharse.

-          ¡Espera, espera! ¿Pero a dónde vamos? O sea, ¿me arreglo? – Sandra se quedó quieta en el acto.

-          Pues ni idea – rió – Pero sí, mínimamente siempre se tiene una que arreglar con estos.

-          ¿Mínimamente? Sandra, yo necesito que especifiques más – la cara de sufrimiento de Yaiza la hizo volver a reír.

-          No creo que puedas arreglarte más de la cuenta yendo con esta gente, ¿eh? Aunque éstos tampoco te creas que se lo curran. Jess seguramente sí, pero Seb por ejemplo iba con una camisa a cuadros y tejanos, ¿eh? Así que sin presiones – la chica no la miraba segura del todo, pero aún así la dejaría marchar - ¡Voy a cambiarme, luego vuelvo! – anunció antes de que Yaiza cerrase al puerta. Sandra nunca había sido de arreglarse demasiado, por lo que, sin demasiado miramiento, cogió un vestido negro de manga larga que bien podría ser un jersey más largo de lo normal y su chaqueta de cuero negra. Le apetecía vestir de oscuro, por lo que tanto sus botas como su bolso iba a ser negros también y únicamente sus leggins serían de un tono gris oscuro – ¿Cómo ha ido? – reír al veo a Yaiza sacando únicamente la cabeza por la puerta, que finalmente se decidió a abrir, exponiendo su look ante Sandra. Llevaba un conjunto de dos piezas: top negro ceñido y falda amarilla de tubo con tacones. La chica le dedicó un pulgar arriba – Muy sexy – la empujó pasillo abajo.

-          ¿Quiénes decías que éramos al final? – se interesó una vez ya bajaban en el ascensor.

-          Ahora los verás – trataba de mantener el suspense – Supongo que estará todo el mundo abajo ya – pausó pensativa - La verdad es que no sé a quién habrán llamado ellos – las puertas se abrieron tras la chica - Pero como mínimo seríamos Seb, Jens, Jess, Kevin y… Qué - Yaiza señalaba a su espalda mientras trataba de ocultar una sonrisa a petición de la persona que estaba fuera del ascensor. Sandra se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con un Dani que claramente habría intentado acercarse a ella por detrás si Yaiza no le hubiese delatado – Qué haces tú aquí – la chica presionó un segundo sus labios tratando de ocultarle al chico la alegría que le provocaba verle cuando no le esperaba. Dani se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-          ¿S-sorpresa…? – Sandra dio un par de pasos al frente que la sacaron del ascensor y la pusieron frente al chico al que dio un manotazo en el brazo justo antes de abrazarle por el cuello para besarle. Yaiza les miraba desde el interior del habitáculo con una sonrisa mientras que el resto esperaba en recepción, algo más alejados. De entre ellos se oyó un silbido llamándoles la atención. Éste hizo que Sandra se separase rápidamente de Dani por vergüenza, pero no sin hacerle un corte de mangas al responsable. Sandra fue hacia él para recriminarle haber llamado la atención de todo el mundo que pasase por allí, pero Dani fue tras ella, pasándole el brazo por encima y haciéndola caminar más despacio a la vez atrayendo toda su atención – Déjale, tiene celos.

Nico aun reía, pero ese gesto no duró tras ver a Yaiza salir del ascensor e ir hacia ellos, quedándose sin ganas de seguir con la broma. Yaiza tampoco le esperaba allí y mientras se acercaba al grupo buscaba la forma de encontrar una distracción sin interrumpir a Sandra para gritarle. Ninguno de los dos había pensado en la más que probable presencia del otro en esa cena y ahora que se tenían el uno frente al otro se arrepentían más que nunca de cómo habían dejado las cosas la última vez. Sin saber cómo actuar frente a él, Yaiza se valió de un saludo generalizado para evitar cruzarse con el alemán. Lo que la obligaría posteriormente a ir saludando de forma individual a los presentes mientras iban de camino al restaurante.

-          Yai, Yai, Yai – Sandra intentaba alcanzarla, pero la chica no tenía ganas de hablar con ella – Lo siento, no pensé----

-          No pensaste, no – dijo antes de acelerar el paso en busca de Kevin para presentarse. Dani iba en busca de consolar de una disgustada Sandra cuando Nico le paró, tomándole por el brazo.

-          Ya os vale – le recriminó.

-          ¿Disculpa? – el alemán no dijo nada más, pero le mantuvo la mirada serio. Dani rió irónico negando – Madura, tío, en serio – tras esas palabras quiso dejarle solo con sus pensamientos, algo que Yaiza quería evitar que le pasase a toda costa y para ello aprovechaba la excusa de tener que presentarse. Primero con Kevin, al que no conocía en absoluto, y más tarde con Sebastian, a quien sí había visto en una ocasión, pero no había tenido el placer de mucho más que eso.

-          Yaiza, ¿no? – ella asintió con una sonrisa al ver que el chico acertaba a la perfección con su nombre.

-          Buena memoria.

-          Tú también – bromeó, haciéndola reír.

-          No tiene ningún mérito, pero sí.

-          Lo mío tampoco – le miró fijamente por un instante a sus inmensos ojos azules. Pareció hablar en serio por lo que Yaiza no logró entenderle, aunque le dedicó otra sonrisa mientras caminaban de todos modos – Así que jefa de prensa – ella alzó las cejas sorprendida y él rió – Es que las noticias vuelan por aquí, ya lo irás viendo.

-          Pues sí, pero es algo temporal.

-          Vaya... ¿Pero has pensando en seguir luego o no te interesa?

-          Sí, sí, yo estaría encantada de seguir. Estar aquí es como vivir en un sueño y todo eso… Pero no sé cómo hacer que pase, ¿sabes? Cómo encontrar la forma de seguir aquí, digo.

-          Bueno, seguro que sale algo. Aún tienes tiempo, ¿no?

-          Sí. Eso mismo dice Lewis – recordó.

-          ¿Hamilton? – ellas asintió – Pues hazle caso, porque este año está que lo parte.

-          Ya ves – asentía riendo – Bueno, alguien tenía que ir cogiendo el relevo ya, ¿eh? – ahora era él quien alzaba las cejas.

-          Vaya, gracias – ladeaba la cabeza con la mirada al frente, alejándola de la chica por primera vez desde que hablaban. Yaiza no supo si el chico se había dolido o no por el comentario, pero quiso recuperarla en seguida y buscó decir cualquier cosa.

-          No seas avaricioso, anda – rozó de forma tímida su brazo con el codo, a dónde el llevó la vista - Hay que dejar algo para los demás también – logró que el chico asintiese con una sonrisa, volviendo a mirarla como buscaba.

Yaiza no era la única que buscaba refugio en personas del grupo para no dirigirse la palabra durante esa noche, pero si la única que había encontrado uno que fuese tan de su agrado. Independientemente de eso, la actitud de ambos era algo que lograba alarmar a Dani y a Sandra, quienes no habían pensado en las consecuencias de reunir a Nico y a Yaiza. Aun así, esperaban que de una forma u otra la cosa fuese a mejor por sí sola.

Aunque tras la cena estaba claro que eso no iba a pasar y Dani lo asumía, pero lo que no estaba dispuesto a asumir era el tener que ver a Sandra decaída por el comportamiento infantil de sus amigos. Como era de suponer, salieron a tomar algo, y sería entonces cuando Dani aprovecharía para pillar por banda a Yaiza.           

-          ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-          Qué pasa – se cruzaba de brazos ella tras verse apartada del resto por un Dani bastante serio.

-          Pues eso iba a preguntarte yo a ti – la miró fingiendo sorpresa. Yaiza resopló – Estáis siendo unos críos – ella puso los ojos en blanco – Pero eso me da igual – entonces le miró – Lo que no me da igual es que te enfades con Sandra por algo de lo que ella no tiene culpa.

-          Hombre, podría haberme avisado de----

-          Sí. Podría. Pero no has pensado en que a lo mejor no creyó necesario hacerlo porque os esperaba más maduros a los dos – Yaiza guardó silencio – Ella no tiene la culpa, así que ve con ella y alégramela un poco que para una vez que la veo me la ponéis de morros – no lo dijo de mala gana, pero sí dolido. Yaiza sonrió de forma amarga, sintiéndose culpable y a la vez decidida a hacer lo que Dani le había dicho. Al fin y al cabo, estaba deseando hablar con su amiga.

-          Ey – la saludó de forma tímida, apartándola ligeramente de una conversación a la que en realidad no estaba prestando atención.

-          Ey…

-          Siento lo de antes…

-          Y yo – Yaiza sonrió irónica.

-          No sé porqué me enfado en realidad.

-          Es normal, yo----

-          No. Es de todo menos normal – rió con desgana – pero da igual – dijo dispuesta a hablarla de otra cosa – Oye, me cae muy bien Seb – Sandra sonrió al oírla decir eso.

-          Te dije que era un encanto – ella asentía.

-          Me le esperaba, no sé, diferente.

-          ¿En qué sentido? – Yaiza se encogía de hombros.

-          Simplemente diferente – pausó pensativa – Kevin también es majo – Sandra rió.

-          ¿Sí? La verdad es que no le conozco mucho… Puede que hayas hablado más tú con él que yo, mira lo que te digo – Yaiza al principio alzó las cejas.

-          ¿En serio? – Sandra asentía – Ah, ya sé, como es el nuevo – imitaba las palabras de la otra chica aquella misma tarde añadiéndoles un tono de desprecio. Sandra reía de nuevo – Tú no te juntas con esa gente.

-          No es eso.

-          Sí, sí, es eso – Sandra le negaba entre risas, mientras buscaba una explicación al porqué apenas conocía al danés, descubriendo que ni ella misma la sabía.

Su escapada nocturna en grupo no duraría demasiado ya que todos estaban bastante cansados tras sus respectivos viajes en avión, todo ellos largos en mayor o menos medida. De modo que no regresaron al hotel mucho más tarde de media noche, cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones salvo Dani y Sandra que irían a la de ella. Una vez allí descubrirían que no estaban tan cansados como podría haber parecido en un principio y acurrucados en la cama decidieron ver una película.

Sin encontrar nada mejor en la programación nacional, tuvieron que conformarse con una de kung fu con un toque sobrenatural. En realidad el tema era lo de menos, pues no hacían más que bromear al respecto. Ella era todo felicidad cuando estaba con él y Dani se sentía el rey de las bromas cuando estaba con ella, pues no dejaba de reír jamás.

La película terminó antes de lo que a Sandra le hubiese gustado, y enrabietada con la televisión china, decidió apagarla. El silencio y la oscuridad se apoderaron de la habitación, lo que hizo que Dani dejase que se le fuesen cerrando los ojos, pero los de Sandra seguían abiertos como platos mientras descansaba sobre su pecho. Aunque descansar era lo último que le apetecía en ese momento.

-          Dani - habló en voz baja. Él la respondió con un ruido sordo que la hacía saber que aun estaba despierto, pero que eso sería por poco tiempo - ¿Tienes mucho sueño? - hablaba con un dedo índice sobre la camisa del chico y lo movía en círculos, acariciando la pequeña zona.

-          Un poco - ella hizo una mueca - ¿Por?

-          Es que yo no... - le dejó saber antes de deslizar una de sus piernas entre las del chico, separándolas ligeramente. El australiano no tardó en abrir los ojos e incorporarse levemente al captar la indirecta. 

-          Ah, no, ni yo, ¿eh? - Sandra se aguantó la risa – En serio, no podría estar más despierto.

-          Bien - pero no sabía cómo seguir aguantándosela, por lo que decidió ahogarla con un beso.

Presionó sus labios contra los de Dani, pillándole desprevenido incomprensiblemente. Aunque el chico no tardaría en seguirle la corriente y llevar su mano libre al pelo rizado de la chica. Su otro brazo permaneció poco tiempo más bajo una Sandra que no estaba cómoda en aquella posición. Se incorporó, sin dejar de besar al chico, y pasó una pierna por encima de él, colocándose sobre ambas.

A ninguno le pareció una mala idea que ella decidiese ponerse encima, y Dani pretendió hacérselo saber dando rienda suelta a la mano que ahora tenía libre para deshacerse de la sudadera que la chica le había robado durante aquella tediosa película china que la había provocado más de un escalofrío. Se siguieron besando ahora más cómodos. Cada vez lo hacían con menos prisa, asumiendo poco a poco que tenían tiempo de sobras para saborearse y dejarle saber al otro lo mucho que le habían echado de menos.

Sandra fue quien dio de nuevo un paso, apartando sus manos del cuello del chico para llevarlas a su pecho dónde comenzaría de desabrochar los botones de su camisa uno a uno. Aunque el que no tuviesen prisa no significaba que no estuviesen ansiosos, por lo menos el australiano, quien comenzaba a impacientarse bajo la chica. En cuanto ella hubo desabrochado todos los botones, él se incorporó ayudándose de una mano en el colchón, pero manteniendo la otra en el rostro de una Sandra a la que no quería soltar. Se deshizo de su camisa ayudado por la chica. En esa  posición sentada aprovechó para tirar del vestido de Sandra hacia arriba hasta sacárselo por la cabeza, maniobra tras la cual regresó inmediatamente a sus labios.

La chica bajó sus manos directamente al pelo del chico, revolviéndolo por el placer que le provocaba que él recorriese su espalda de arriba abajo una y otra vez. Se sonreía al pensar en lo bien que la conocía al mismo tiempo que apartaba sus labios de los de Dani para demostrarle que ella también le conocía a él.

Los bajó a su cuello en línea recta pasando por su barbilla y continúo bajando poco a poco acompañándose poco después de sus manos a la misma altura. A Dani no le quedó otra que echarse sobre el colchón a disfrutar del suave tacto de los labios de Sandra sobre su pecho así como del cálido roce de sus manos sobre sus brazos.

Sin saberlo él, todo aquello tenía cómo motivo oculto y ese era el remordimiento de la chica. Sandra sentía la imparable necesidad de hacerle sentir a Dani que ella también le había echado de menos, que ella también querría pasar más tiempo con él y temía que su actitud recientemente hubiese transmitido lo contrario. Nunca se había considerado especialmente buena con las palabras, por lo que pretendía que sus acciones hablasen por ella esa noche.

Un cosquilleo la recorrió cuando la chica alcanzó su vientre, el cual pudo sentir que se contraída cada vez más a medida que iba llegando a su fin. Sandra solamente apartó las yemas de sus dedos de los brazos del chico cuando las necesitó para otra cosa, que era deshacerse de sus pantalones. Repartió besos también sobre la tela de su bóxer antes de retirarlo, liberando al fin la erección de un Dani que sin saber lo que hacer con sus brazos decidió llevarse las manos a la cabeza. Pero no tuvo tiempo de prepararse para lo que venía y eso provocó que el más ligero tacto le hiciese gemir en un principio. Sandra se sonrió entre beso y beso a su miembro antes de rodearlo con su boca. Ella le miraba de vez en cuando, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver que el chico siempre cerraba sus párpados con fuerza. Prefirió imitarle y concentrarse, y así lo hizo hasta que sintió las manos de Dani en sus mejillas buscando alzarla para que parase.

Necesitaba sus labios, pero al mismo los necesitaba en otra parte. Comprendiendo que eso no era posible, buscó otra solución. Una que además daría placer a la chica y retiró a parte inferior de su lencería lo justo para poder entrar en ella. Sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se estremecía entre sus brazos, pero eso no le impidió comenzar a moverse bajo ella sin piedad. Sandra se agarraba a su cuello con fuerza al principio, pero Dani pudo ir sintiendo como cada vez lo hacía de forma más débil y en cambio gemía con mayor intensidad entre beso y beso. Ella misma se deshizo de la parte superior de su lencería, pues ésta le hacía sentir como que no podía respirar. Dani no desaprovechó ese pleno acceso a la piel de la chica, que la haría estremecer aún más. Su orgasmo llegó antes, pero halló la forma de continuar por ella. Lo hizo hasta que los labios de Sandra no pudieron corresponder a los suyos propios por más tiempo y los dejó reposar sobre su hombro al igual que ella reposó sobre él hasta que su respiración logró regresar a la normalidad para poco después quedarse dormida.


	15. Se nos vino todo encima

A la luz matutina que no la dejaba seguir descansando se añadía ahora una caricia en su brazo, un suave zarandeo del mismo y, posteriormente, un roce en su mejilla. Aun medio dormida, espantaba lo que fuese frotándosela con la manta, se acurrucaba aún más en la almohada y se cubría con la manta hasta los ojos. Dani rió empezando a plantearse si debía darla por perdida esa mañana y marcharse a trabajar.

De repente la chica bajó un poco la manta y abrió uno de sus ojos para echar un vistazo. Todos sus esfuerzos por despertarla delicadamente habían sido en vano, en cambio algo tan sencillo para él como reírse daba resultado. El sonido de su risa le era tan familiar a la chica que su cuerpo había reaccionado de forma instintiva al escucharlo, llamando su atención. Ronroneó en forma de queja, haciendo que Dani riese de nuevo.

-          ¿Qué hora es? – preguntaba con pesadez y los ojos cerrados de nuevo. La luz le molestaba demasiado.

-          Pronto – confesó. Ella ronroneó de nuevo.

-          Y por qué me llamas.

-          Creía que odiabas que me fuese sin avisar…

-          ¿Te vas? – abrió los ojos rápidamente y a su vez retirando la manta. Él asintió con una sonrisa ante su reacción - ¿Por? – se encogió de hombros.

-          Rueda de prensa.

-          Ña.

-          Sí – reía, ya acostumbrado a todo tipo de sonidos con los que la chica expresaba quejas y disgustos.

-          ¿Pero eso no es más tarde? – se iba incorporando poco a poco al mismo tiempo que se frotaba los ojos.

-          Sí, pero teníamos algo programado para esa hora más o menos y ahora hemos tenido que adelantarlo.

-          Pues no es muy espabilado el que pone algo a esa hora… – Dani rió asintiendo.

-          No, no mucho.

-          ¿Y te vas ya, ya?

-          Verás - se sentó en la cama a su lado - Es que llevo un rato llamándote y no te despertabas ni a tiros – la informaba.

-          Pues está claro que lo estabas haciendo mal - le reprochó con soberbia, aunque sin maldad. Él sonrió.

-          Ya, pero es que si te tiro un jarro de agua me dejas – fingía pucheros.

-          No – sentenció amenazándole con el dedo índice alzado en su dirección – Si haces eso, directamente te mato – Dani rió – Jo… Entonces no comemos juntos ni nada – él negó – Ña – bajó la mirada hasta la mano del chico, que le sostenía sobre el colchón en el que la apoyaba. Comenzó a recorrerla con el dedo índice, entreteniéndose mientras le escuchaba.

-          Pero luego estaré libre, por la tarde. Puedes venir al circuito y empezamos a mover el tema del curro – miraba lo mismo que ella mientras esperaba que dijese algo, pero no lo hizo – O no, si quieres empiezo yo y te aviso cuando ya haya algo que valga la pena.

-          No, no – respiró hondo dejando lo que hacía para mirarle. Él la imitó al sentir que le miraba – Está bien, nos vemos por la tarde hacia las… ¿cuatro? – él asintió y tras ello se acercó al rostro de la chica y posó una mano sobre él para besarlo.

-          Te veo luego – se despidió tras separarse un poco, todavía a escasos centímetros de ella y con la mano en su mejilla. Ella asintió con la mirada puesta en los labios de chico, asumiendo que tenía que dejarlos marchar.

Se dejó caer sobre el colchón de nuevo tras irse el australiano y esta vez se tapó con la manta hasta arriba, incluida la cabeza. Quería seguir durmiendo a falta de algo mejor que hacer para no ponerse a darle vueltas a todo de nuevo, pero ese solo pensamiento puso en marcha el mecanismo de su cerebro que se comía la cabeza y que justamente era el que quería evitar a toda costa.

La pantalla de su móvil se iluminó de repente, alejándola por un segundo de sus pensamientos, antes de descubrir el mensaje de su superior en el proyecto que la ponía al tanto de cómo andaba la cosa. Las tareas que se habían retrasado estaban prácticamente terminadas por lo que se quedaba sin excusa para seguir sin trabajar y lo que la obligaba a llamar a su jefe para notificarle su fuga si no iba a seguir haciéndolo.

Lejos de verse con fuerzas de afrontar esa conversación que asumía terminaría con su despido inmediato de un empleo para el que aún no tenía un sustituto, se incorporó agobiada y agarró su portátil dispuesta a ponerse a trabajar. Al fin y al cabo, aquel aún era su deber y tampoco había otra cosa que pudiese hacer ese jueves. Si todos trabajaban, ella también. Llamó para que el servicio de habitaciones la subiese algo que almorzar y repitió la acción a la hora de la comida. No se movió de aquella cama hasta que decidió vestirse para ir al encuentro del australiano en el circuito esa tarde.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, una novata Yaiza agonizaba sólo ante la posibilidad de no hacer bien su trabajo. Pese a que Fernando le insistía que el horario era perfecto y que lo estaba llevando todo genial, ella no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa como un flan cada vez que tenía que llevar al piloto a alguna parte o tenía que hablar con alguien para organizar algún tipo de encuentro.

-          Yai, pero estate tranquila – insistía el asturiano mientras iban de camino a la rueda de prensa de pilotos – Si va todo bien, mujer – ahora el que resoplaba era él, pues se encontraba en nula disposición para la rueda de prensa que estaba a punto de comenzar. Yaiza le miró de reojo, siendo consciente de su agotamiento frente a toda la situación. Llevaba todo el día respondiendo a preguntas sobre la dimisión de la persona que le había traído a ese equipo, de alguien que se había convertido en un gran amigo. Por si la situación no era ya lo bastante difícil en el equipo, ahora le perdía a él. Yaiza puso la mano tras su hombro a su entrada a la sala. Lo hacía en señal de apoyo a falta de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, dudando que éstas existían.

-          Qué hay – un recién aparecido Lewis se daba la mano con Fernando al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano a su espalda. No era la primera vez que Yaiza le veía saludarse de esa forma, pero no hacía que dejase de asombrarse por ello. Lewis la saludó también a ella con un gesto de cabeza que ella tras lo que todos se fueron a ocupar sus respectivos puestos. Más tarde llegarían Adria Sutil, Sergio Pérez y Esteban Gutierrez. El último sería Dani, que pasaría tan apurado por llegar tarde que ni tendría tiempo de saludar a la chica.

La rueda de prensa cobró un tono bastante desanimado desde un buen inicio con las preguntas a Dani sobre la racha de mala suerte que le había acompañado en lo que iba de temporada, seguidas de lo que parecerían un centenar de preguntas, todas dirigidas a un Fernando que ningunas ganas tenía de responder a ninguna de ellas y no lo escondía lo más mínimo. Yaiza desde su posición se culpaba por no haberle recordado al asturiano cómo debía responder aquellas preguntas. Se mantuvo estoico ante las primeras, pero a medida que iban insistiendo el piloto no podía evitar ir dejándose llevar por las emociones al hablar. Sentía la necesidad de defender a su amigo, al que sentía que todos se empeñaban en echar la culpa de algo que si estaba como estaba poco tenía que ver con él. Por suerte, la rueda de prensa no duraría mucho más, aunque ya había sido demasiado larga para todos.

Fernando fue el primero en levantarse y salir de aquella sala a toda prisa, seguido de una Yaiza que iba tras él sin aliento de camino al hospitality. A su llegada subieron a la planta superior, dónde se encontraban su cuarto y una salita con sofás y una mesa al igual que en el anterior Gran Premio. El asturiano tomó asiento en el sofá de tres plazas mientras Yaiza se mantenía de pie en la puerta sin saber cómo actuar.  Nunca le había visto así. Algo nada extraño teniendo en cuenta lo poco que hacía que le conocía, pero Yaiza tenía la impresión de que Fernando no solía estar así muchas veces. Era un tipo cercano, bastante agradable y bromista por lo general. Además, no parecía únicamente triste por la marcha de un amigo, si no bastante molesto ante la situación. Una situación de la que Yaiza asumía conocer una mínima parte si resultaba que realmente sabía algo. Él la animó a sentarse y ella así lo hizo, pero seguía sin saber qué hacer.

-          Siento el papelón – se decidió a hablar él para disculparse.

-          ¿Eh?

-          Estar tan insoportable hoy, digo – ella le miraba absolutamente perpleja.

-          ¿P-por qué dices eso? – él sonrió con ironía.

-          No soy precisamente la alegría de la huerta y tú te tienes que tragar toda mi mala leche – ella le miraba cada vez más sorprendida.

-          A ver, no te voy a decir que estás como siempre… Pero para nada he tenido que tragar con nada – pausó para asegurarse de que mensaje llegaba a oídos del asturiano – Es normal que estés así con toda esta mierda. Yo no sé mucho, pero lo poco que veo es insufrible. Ellos sí que son insoportables – alzó la mano refiriéndose básicamente a todo el que le hubiese acribillado con el tema, logrando así sacarle una sonrisa. Hizo una pausa antes de lanzar su pregunta – Antes has dicho que no se sabe nada aún sobre el sustituto – él asintió.

-          Bueno, no sé sabe si estará aquí esta semana o no.

-          Pero digo yo que alguien tendrá que venir a dirigir esto, ¿no? – Fernando reía.

-          En teoría, sí, porque no es que nos haga poca falta. Aunque difícil arreglo tiene ya para este año. Stefano no hacía los motores o alerones y el que venga ahora tampoco los hará – Yaiza rió levemente – Oye, estaba pensando en algo – Fernando necesitaba hablar de otro tema y a Yaiza le agradaba la idea de dejar aquel atrás si con ello ayudaba al chico que tenía delante, pero la alternativa ofrecido tampoco sería para tirar cohetes - ¿Estás al tanto del memorial a Ayrton Senna? – ella asintió.

-          Te han preguntado por ello en la rueda de prensa – recordó.

-          Sí, pues me gustaría ir – ella seguía asintiendo, pero no decía nada más - ¿Lo organizarás entonces?

-          Oh – había vuelto a olvidarse de lo que estaba haciendo allí y se odiaba por ello – Sí, sí, claro – tragaba saliva mientras asentía en repetidas ocasiones prometiendo hacer algo que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba. Fernando no era ciego.

-          Habla con Nicoletta para que te eche una mano – le echaba una mano aguantándose la risa - Supongo que iremos todos los pilotos así que también es cosa suya – la animaba.

-          Vale, pues voy a ello – se puso en pie para ir a buscar a su jefa abajo.

-          Yai – la llamó el asturiano.

-          Relájate, en serio. Que lo estás haciendo muy bien – decía con una sonrisa apagada, pero aún así era la mejor del día, lo que la hacía sentirse afortunada. Asintió antes de salir por la puerta y dejarle solo, algo que parecía necesitar.

-          N-Nicoletta – no quería interrumpir a la mujer que estaba sentada entre mil papeles en una mesa de reuniones para ella sola, pero se obligó a hacerlo y lo mucho que le costó la hizo saber que necesitaba deshacerse de esa extrema timidez y dejar de estar tan cohibida todo el tiempo por todo si pretendía seguir haciendo aquel trabajo y hacerlo bien.

-          Hola, Yaiza. Dime – dejaba lo que hacía para ofrecerle una silla, lo que hizo que Yaiza se diese cuenta de que no sabía ni a lo que iba exactamente.

-          P-pues venía porque Fernando está muy interesado en el evento de Imola que habrá en recuerdo de Ayrton Senna. Quería que lo fuese organizando y tal – esperó que con esa información fuese suficiente para que fuese su jefa quien llevase el rumbo de la conversación desde ese punto, pues ella no sabía a dónde debía ir.

-          Ah, sí – removió unos papeles – Sí, sí, lo tengo todo por aquí. Mira, aquí está toda la información que necesitas – le alargaba un montón de papeles – Ya tienes trabajo – la chica sonrió forzadamente – Puedes ponerte por aquí si quieres – le hizo un hueco en la mesa que ella no supo como rechazar, así que tomó asiento dispuesta a dejarlo todo organizado y, con suerte, no tener que volver a tocar el tema.

Mientras, en la cafetería de Red Bull, una inquieta Sandra esperaba a que su chico hiciese acto de presencia, aunque tenía demasiadas dudas sobre qué prefería en realidad: si que no llegase o que lo hiciese de una vez por todas. En su lugar, fue Sebastian quien interrumpió sus pensamientos pasando su mano por su espalda haciéndola saber que estaba allí antes de tomar asiento junto a ella. Eso la permitió recobrar la compostura antes de afrontarle.

-          ¿Esperando a Dani? Esta vez sí, ¿no? – Sandra asintió – Estás muy seria - Sebastian se tomó su tiempo para analizar a la chica - Lo llevas desde que has vuelto – observó – Dani me ha comentado lo del trabajo. Es por eso, ¿no?

-          ¿Es tan obvio?

-          No lo sé – confesó – Para mí sí. Te conozco bien – ella miró directamente por primera vez.

-          Sí, algo que aún no logro comprender cómo ni cuándo ha pasado, pero así es – Sebastian sonrió.

-          Tengo un don – ella alzó una ceja.

-          ¿No será la modestia? Porque me llevaría una sorpresa – Sebastian rió.

-          Tú sigue cambiando de tema – le hizo saber que sabía lo que hacía. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Te odio – él trató de no reír, sin conseguirlo.

-          Lo sé – hubo un breve silencio.

-          ¿No vas a darme la charla?

-          ¿Hace falta? – ella no supo qué responder – Por tu cara ya te la estás dando tú sola.

-          Llámalo opinión entonces – se abría de brazos esperándola.

-          No tienes porqué agobiarte por esto – ella quiso interrumpirle, pero él no la dejó – Me has pedido mi opinión, déjame dártela al menos – rió y ella aceptó callarse al mismo tiempo que Sebastian volvía a un rostro más serio - Le buscas los tres pies al gato, Sandra. No tiene nada de malo, es un cambio a mejor en todos los sentidos. Deja que fluya – movió sus brazos hacia la chica. Ella levantó una ceja.

-          Te noto muy zen, ¿es porque estamos en China o…? – Sebastian rió un poco de nuevo.

-          Es porque pareces necesitarlo. Estás nerviosa. Y si lo noto yo, lo notará Dani cuando venga. Y vas a conseguir que se ralle – ella resopló.

-          Claro, porque yo no me estoy rallando – le retaba con la mirada. El comentario de Sebastian le había sentado como un reproche, una reprimenda, un sermón.

-          Pues para – dijo sin más. Ella rió irónica – Lo de deja que fluya suena muy zen, ¿no? Pues, ¿déjate llevar tal vez? Si te suena mejor así…

-          Suena mejor, sí. Suena bien, pero también difícil.

-          Pues se te ha acabado el tiempo – señaló con un gesto de cabeza hacia la entra, por la que aparecía un sonriente Dani, acompañado de su jefa de prensa. Sandra tomó aire, que le sirvió para devolverle un beso a Dani cuando llegó a su posición. Su acompañante se marchaba en otra dirección mientras él se sentaba frente a Sandra y a Sebastian – Bueno, yo os dejo – se ausentó antes de que Dani pudiese siquiera replicar,  por lo que Sandra le maldecía en silencio.

-          ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? – reía. Ella se encogió de hombros sin querer darle importancia.

-          Tendría algo que hacer – a Dani le valía cualquier cosa - ¿Qué tal al rueda de prensa?

-          ¿Aburrida? – rió – Casi todas las preguntas eran para Fernando por el tema de Domenicali - ella asintió.

-          Tema chunguillo.

-          Bastante, sí, aunque se veía venir algo así – hizo una pausa – He estado indagando por ahí, ya sabes – ella asentía bajando la mirada por el repentino cambio de tema que lograba sorprenderla a pesar de lo predecible del mismo. Jugaba con un trozo de una servilleta de papel en sus manos, las que tenía sobre la mesa, con los brazos estirados hasta el centro de ésta – Y bueno, por ahora nada – ella le miró por un segundo antes de devolver la mirada a sus propias manos -  Ey – llamó su atención.

-          ¿Q-qué?

-          No sé, ¿no vas a decir nada? – ella miró hacia los lados como si allí se encontrase la respuesta.

-          N-no, b-bueno, ya saldrá, ¿n-no?

-          Sí – asintió sin dejar de observar a una Sandra que ni por su segundo había hecho lo mismo con él, estando demasiado concentrada en aquel diminuto trozo de papel que torturaba con manos temblorosas - Oye, si quieres lo dejamos – el comentario captó su atención de forma inmediata.

-          ¿Eh?

-          Pues que no te veo muy receptiva.

-          No, no. N-no es eso----

-          Sandra, estás súper nerviosa – la señaló con obviedad a lo que ella suspiró – Y… Déjame pensar cuando fue la última vez que te vi así porque voy a tener que hacer memoria – se posó el dedo índice sobre los labios mientras echaba un vistazo al lugar como si éste fuese a tráele el recuerda - ¿En Barcelona hace casi un año tal vez? – reía, pretendiendo que así ella no se lo tomase a malas.

-          B-bueno, puede que fuese en Singapur – trató de reír también ella.

-          Bueno, pero en Singapur eran nervios buenos – Sandra alzó las cejas.

-          ¿Nervios buenos? – ambos rieron al recordar la primera vez que la chica pisaba otro continente – Ah, que los de Barcelona no lo eran – él negó riendo.

-          Ya me entiendes – quiso con esas palabras dejar de desviar el tema - No es normal en ti. Me preocupo – justo como Sebastian había predicho.

-          Da igual, Dani----

-          No, no da igual porque no quiero forzarte, joder.

-          No me fuerzas – dijo decidida, soltando el pedazo de papel y fijando la mirada en el chico – No me fuerzas – insistió.

-          ¿Entonces? – bajó la mirada de nuevo, aferrándose también al pequeño trozo de papel.

-          Ya sabes que me cuesta mucho hacerme a la idea de este cambio y… Pues aún no se lo ha dicho a mi jefe – hizo una breve pausa y siguió hablando deprisa - Lo que ahora que pienso tal vez no es tan mala idea porque imagínate que ahora no encuentras nada y---

-          ¿Cómo, cómo? – Sandra le miró al ser interrumpida por el chico - ¿El qué no le has dicho? – ella miró a los lados como si fuese obvio - ¿No le has dicho nada? – tragó saliva.

-          N-no… No sabe siquiera que estoy en la otra punta del mundo porque no me veía capaz de llamarle. ¿Llamarle y decirle qué? ¿Qué me he fugado? Me echa fijo…

-          ¿Y no se extraña de que no estés haciendo nada? – ella rió nerviosa.

-          N-no p-porque sí estoy haciendo – Dani alzó las cejas – N-no me mires así, n-no tengo nada mejor que hacer mientras todos trabajáis – se excusaba, pero Dani empezaba a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla.

-          Eres una adicta al trabajo, ¿eh? – ella le miraba sorprendida por que no estuviese enfadado – No, si encajarás bien aquí al final.

-          Si encuentro trabajo…

-          Que sí, pesada – se dejaba caer hacia atrás en la silla riendo, ya más relajado al haber descubierto porqué Sandra actuaba como lo hacía – Eso déjamelo a mí. Que tú ya bastante trabajo tienes – reía por lo bajo a su propia gracieta. Sandra ponía los ojos en blanco.

-          Tú te ríes, pero yo sufro – fue a recogerse en su asiento, retirando las manos de la mesa, pero Dani tiró de ellos con una suya.

-          No me río de ti, me río de mi preocupación infundada – supo que necesitaba explicarse mejor cuando la vio fruncir el ceño levemente – Me daba miedo que te estuvieses arrepintiendo de haber venido y, ya sabes, todo esto _del cambio –_ entrecomilló.

-          ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – él se encogió de hombros.

-          La verdad es que creo que me has dado motivos de sobra para pensarlo últimamente… – ella sintió de nuevo la misma sensación que la noche anterior cuando había tenido la necesidad de demostrar de alguna forma que le había echado de menos. Como si él pudiese no saberlo o pensar que tal vez no le había echado de menos lo suficiente como para hacer cambios en su vida por él. Ahora las palabras del australiano la confirmaban lo que se había estado temiendo todo el tiempo: que su reciente actitud había dado mucho que pensar al chico.

-          ¡Qué hay, parejita! – saludaba un Jean-Eric que había entrado al hospitality Red Bull como lo hubiese hecho a su propia casa. Dani se soltó de su mano, dejándola con el corazón encogido mientras saludaba a su colega – Hola, Sandra – le dedicaba un saludo a ella también mientras se abrazaba con un Dani que se había puesto en pie al verle llegar – Eres un cabronazo, ¿eh? ¿A que lo es? – se separaba de Dani para mirar a una Sandra que no sabía cómo meterse en la nueva situación, pues no había salido todavía de la anterior – Desde que se ha venido a Red Bull ya no le veo el pelo, ¿te parece normal? – ella negó fingiendo una sonrisa. Jean-Eric golpeó a Dani en el brazo – Si no vengo hasta aquí nada, joder.

-          Pensaba pasarme luego – mintió de forma descarada – Pero tú siempre apareces antes – se excusó. El de Toro Rosso asentía riendo al igual que ahora lo hacía el australiano.

Se sentarían de nuevo a la mesa, esta vez acompañados. Lo estarían hasta que todos decidiesen que mejor ir marchándose. Hasta entonces hablarían de muchas cosas, pues les sobraba bastante el tiempo. Entre ellas estaría el motivo de la visita de la chica al país más grande de extremo oriente. Jean-Eric se ofrecería a poner oídos en todas las conversaciones que pudiese para ayudar. Luego se pondrían de camino al hotel.

No muy lejos, en el hospitality de Ferrari, Yaiza  se ponía en pie tras haber terminado de organizar todo lo relativo al memorial. Se había quedado allí con el propósito de quitárselo de en medio y poder centrarse completamente en el trabajo del fin de semana, pero se despedía de su jefa y salía de aquella sala de reuniones con aún más cosas en mente que con las que había entrado en ella.

Resultó que la presencia de Fernando en aquel evento implicaba la necesidad de la suya propia, cosa que la descolocó bastante. Si bien era cierto que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se sorprendía al descubrir que aquel trabajo iba a sacarla del Paddock en más de una ocasión, lo que de alguna forma la devolvía de lleno al mundo real en el que se había negado a pensar desde que había puesto los pies en Australia hasta la fecha.

-          Cuidado, novata – al afrontar la puerta del hospitality se topaba con un Kimi que se echaba atrás para evitar chocar con una Yaiza demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos – Vas en la luna – ella asintió con la mirada algo perdida hasta que la centró en el chico de delante y poco a poco se le fue dibujando una sonrisa. Kimi fruncía el ceño – Porqué me miras así.

-          Me alegra verte – le sonreía ampliamente.

-          Eres rara. Qué miedo – Yaiza rió en alto – Ahora más, joder, para – pero la chica no lo hacía – Venga, adiós – se puso en marcha, pero Yaiza le retuvo.

-          No, va, jo, hablemos – él fruncía aún más el ceño.

-          De qué.

-          No sé.

-          Pues entonces adiós.

-          No, no - ella le retenía riendo – Va, por fa, de cualquier cosa que estoy agobiada. ¿Irás a Imola?

-          ¿Eh?

-          Al memorial.

-          Ah, sí, sí.

-          ¡Genial, y yo! – el finlandés la miraba verdaderamente asustado.

-          No grites.

-          Perdón – se llevó una mano a la boca para tapar su risa mientras no soltaba a Kimi con la otra. Lo hacía ante la atenta mirada del mismo que le indicaba que debía soltarle, pero si lo hacía sabía que se marcharía – No te vayas.

-          ¿Por qué no?

-          Me gusta hablar contigo – dijo de forma tímida.

-          ¿Y si a mí no? – ella se negaba a creerlo – No, en serio, piénsalo. ¿Y si no?

-          No.

-          ¿Por qué no?

-          Porque acabo de soltarte y no te has ido – el chico miró su brazo y, en efecto, la chica ya no se aferraba a su sudadera. Ella le miraba con una pizca de suficiencia.

-          Esperaba tu respuesta – se marchó desdibujando el gesto de la chica.

-          ¡Oh, venga! – le llamó de brazos abiertos pero sin moverse del sitio, esperando que volviese hacia ella. No fue así, se marchaba. Yaiza dejó caer los brazos decepcionada.

-           Poco a poco – reía Fernando que bajaba por la escalera desde la que había observado la escena – Te lo estás ganando, pero poco a poco.

-          ¿Ganándomelo? ¿En serio? No lo parece – él asentía insistente.

-          Hazme caso. Le caes bien… En el fondo, pero aún se tiene que dar cuenta – Yaiza no se fiaba de ella o de que pudiese caer bien al finlandés con el que tanto se esforzaba por lograrlo, pero se fiaba de Fernando y dio por bueno su diagnóstico de la situación.

Juntos se pusieron de camino a la salida del Paddock, rumbo al hotel. Por el camino se les unieron los dos pilotos de Mercedes entre los cuales Yaiza pareció notar algo fuera de lo usual. No es que les conociese como para sorprenderse de cambios sutiles en su comportamiento, pero les había visto juntos en más de una ocasión y parecían distintos. Además, el cambio no parecía nada sutil y el propio Fernando se sentía algo incómodo en aquella situación, cosa que le hizo saber a su jefa de prensa mirándola dubitativo en más de una ocasión.

A su llegada al hotel, los de Ferrari se deshicieron de los de Mercedes en la segunda planta. Fernando respiraba aliviado por ello, haciendo reír a una Yaiza que no entendía lo que acababa de pasar cuando abandonaban el ascensor en la tercera planta.

-          ¿Se puede saber qué les pasa a esos dos?

-          Pues parece que hay problemas en el paraíso – canturreaba mientras ella le miraba esperando que el asturiano le ofreciese más detalles – Por lo de Bahréin – fue todo lo que obtuvo del piloto.

-          Ya, lo pensé. Pero no sé, después de la carrera parecía haber buen rollo y tal – Fernando rió irónico.

-          Falso buen rollo más bien, diría yo – ella le escuchaba atenta – A nadie le gusta que su compañero le gane así un cuerpo a cuerpo, créeme, da igual lo bien que parezca tomárselo – aseguraba – Además, Lewis me dijo que Rosberg estuvo de morros toda la celebración y se piró en cuanto pudo – Ella alzó las cejas sorprendida.

-          A él le llamas Rosberg – observó.

-          Todos tenemos un favorito – ella sonrió – Veremos qué pasa aquí – volvía al tema frotándose las manos expectante. Yaiza rió en alto.

-          Con suerte pillas algo, ¿no? – ambos reían, él también asintiendo cuando llegaba a su puerta. La de en frente era la de la chica.

-          Estaremos muy atentos – tras aquella frase se despidieron y Fernando cerró su puerta. Yaiza estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando hago la detuvo.

-          Hulk, no seas así, ¿eh? – Yaiza prestó más atención al escuchar la voz de su amiga, pero no salió del cuarto sabiendo a quién se dirigía.

-          ¿Yo? Sois vosotros quiénes no dejáis de darme la brasa –se defendía un Nico que por lo elevado del volumen de su voz debía haber salido al pasillo.

-          Que yo sepa no habíamos hablado desde----

-          Da igual – la interrumpió de mala gana – Tú, éste, ambos, ¡qué más da! La cuestión es que sois unos putos entrometidos.

-          Eh, relaja – intervenía Dani, en el tono más tajante que la chica creía recordar haber escuchado procedente del australiano, a quien seguramente no le había gustado la forma en que Nico se había dirigido a Sandra. Se produjo un breve silencio, pero Yaiza permaneció a la espera tras su puerta entrecerrada. Sentía que era ella la entrometida, pero algo la empujaba seguir escuchándoles.

-          Sólo te lo he pedido de buenas – Yaiza coincidía en que el tono de la chica era el más amable de entre los tres y en que difería mucho del empleado por los dos chicos – Pero si no me quieres hacer caso, pues no lo hagas. Ni que te hubiese apuntado con una pistola – Sandra parecía haberse cansado de emplear tono amable – Pero que sepas que si te lo decimos no es porque nos aburramos o porque seamos unos entrometidos como dices. Si no porque es una tontería, porque te complicas la vida. A ti, a ella y a todos cada vez que quedamos – Yaiza dio un paso atrás al ser consciente de lo que estaba escuchando.

-          ¿Esto se lo has dicho también a ella? – tragó saliva a la espera de una respuesta que también Nico esperaba.

-          No lo hemos hablado aún----

-          Ahá – el alemán parecía molesto.

-          Ya te ha dicho que tampoco lo había hablado contigo hasta ahora. No te pongas quisquilloso – la defendía Dani, quien parecía aún más agotado que Sandra por la actitud del alemán.

-          Además, puedes ir tú mismo a hablarlo con ella ahora si quieres. Al final del pasillo a la derecha – le animaba Sandra. Yaiza tragó saliva de nuevo, cerrando la puerta sobre la que apoyó su espalda. Aun así, permaneció estática, en silencio, demasiado intrigada por como acabaría aquello.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue la puerta de la habitación de Sandra cerrándose y unos pasos en su dirección. Yaiza sentía su pulso acelerado de repente. Trataba de respirar con normalidad para calmarlo, pero no daba resultado. Los pasos se detuvieron aún lejos de su puerta y supo que el alemán había tomado el ascensor cuando oyó las puertas abrirse y cerrarse.

Se sintió más aliviada una vez supo que el alemán no pensaba seguir el consejo de su amiga. Por lo menos inicialmente, aunque cuando comenzó darle vueltas aún con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la puerta fue, cambiando de opinión. Pensaba en todo lo sucedido en los últimos meses: desde el momento en el que tiró unas revistas en un quiosco hasta en el que ahora se encontraba y era la jefa de prensa de Fernando Alonso. Comenzó a marearse. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Todo le daba vueltas. Sin entender cómo, era la primera vez desde que había aterrizado en aquel mundo de locos que pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado desde entonces y la situación la estaba sobrepasando por completo. No sabía cómo era posible que de repente se estuviese volviendo loca por un montón de cosas con las que había estado conviviendo con relativa normalidad cerca de dos meses, pero así era, y deseaba volver a su estado anterior.

De repente aquel cuarto se parecía mucho al de su hotel en Melbourne y por muchas veces que pestañeaba no conseguía borrar de su cabeza las imágenes de Nico vistiéndose. Reía mientras le reclamaba una prenda de ropa que ella misma se había agenciado. Estaba allí, sentado a los pies de la cama, en su cuarto, escasos minutos antes de que él intentase marcharse normalmente y ella reaccionase como lo había hecho.

Nico Hülkenberg. Se recordaba no muchos meses más atrás mordiéndose las uñas en el salón de su casa en Getafe, viendo un adelantamiento del mismo en la tele y luego le recordaba besándola en el pasillo de un hotel en Melbourne. Se frotaba la cara con las manos como si eso fuese a aclararle las cosas. El corazón le iba deprisa de nuevo y esta vez no oía pasos que se acercasen por aquel pasillo. El pasillo de un hotel en Shanghái. Rió nerviosa ante el claro ataque de ansiedad que estaba sufriendo, pero para el cual no veía motivo alguno.

Difícilmente podían ser mejores las cosas si ignoraba el hecho de que el alemán que no lograba quitarse de la cabeza no quisiese saber ya nada de ella porque había sido una estúpida. Así era como sentía, una completa estúpida. Asumía que lo que había sucedido, su comportamiento con el alemán y su posterior comportamiento con Sandra habían sido las consecuencias de no haber afrontado antes todo lo que estaba pasando.

Picaban a la puerta, pero estaba demasiado desconcertada para saber si era una novedad o llevaría rato ya pasando. Se despegó de la madera y lentamente se fue dando media vuelta hasta afrontarla. Trataba de encontrar una compostura que no sentía tener antes de abrir aquella puerta a una Sandra a la que no quería preocupar, pues ya tenía bastante.

-          Hola – pestañeó en más de una ocasión con la intención de que en uno de sus intentos la imagen de alemán se transformase en la que ella esperaba ver, pero eso no iba a suceder.

-          H-hola – la chica le miraba pero él sentía que sus ojos le atravesaban como si ni siquiera estuviese allí.

-          ¿Es mal momento? – ella se tomó su tiempo para lograr negar algo que no podía ocultar al chico que tenía enfrente. Yaiza tenía el rostro descompuesto y Nico no necesitaba más señales para saber que aquello era un tremendo error – Siento haber venido – se dispuso a marcharse.

-          N-nico, espera – no supo cómo le retuvo con un hilo de voz, pero no se preocupó demasiado por ello – Pasa – le ofreció. Él aceptó asintiendo. La chica cerró la puerta tras ambos y se giró hacia el interior de cuarto para encontrarse a Nico de pie en el centro, mirándola con sorpresa en el rostro – Q-qué.

-          Pues que no esperaba llegar tan lejos – ahora era ella quien se sorprendía al oírle.

-          Q-qué – volvía a repetir. Él se encogió de hombros.

-          Llevas un tiempo sin devolverme los saludos. Esperaba que me echases.

-          Ah, que me saludabas… - Nico rió con la cabeza gacha, lo que ayudó a Yaiza a relajarse. Poco a poco se adentraba más en la conversación e iba logrando dejar atrás la crisis que había precedido a la llegada inesperada de un chico que creía se había marchado a su planta en ascensor. Y así había sido, pero por poco tiempo antes de armarse de valor para plantarse ante su puerta. No era la primera vez que había hecho aquello y por ahora nunca le había salido mal. Un dato a tener en cuenta para el alemán que ahora buscaba la forma de explicarse sin demasiado éxito.

-          O por lo menos era mi intención hacerlo, pero en fin, da lo mismo – pausó – Que… Venía a aclarar las cosas y eso – ella asintió – Y si me echases una mano no me vendría mal, la verdad - ella le miró sin entender - Fuiste tú quien se enfadó primero, podrías darme alguna pista – hablaba con un amago de sonrisa que denotaba en él una mayor tranquilidad de la que habitaba en ella. Ello la animaba a ella a poco a poco a imitarle y, a su vez, a intentar lo que él le pedía, pero no sabía cómo.

-          E-en realidad yo, l-lo siento, n-no sé porque me puse cómo me puse----

-          Bueno, pensaste que me estaba largando sin más, que era básicamente lo que estaba haciendo así que tenías parte de razón – le otorgó, pero ella ahora negaba.

-          Se me vinieron muchas cosas encima y… No sé, la lié – resumió.

-          Lo mismo digo – ella frunció el ceño – Por querer largarme sin más – aclaró – Me agobie bastante, no sé porqué, tú no hiciste nada raro ni nada pero… Supongo que no pensé antes de hacer nada de lo que hice ese fin de semana y luego se me vino encima – ella rió levemente. Nico no podía ni imaginarse lo identificada que se sentía con aquellas palabras.

-          Me lo puedo imaginar.

-          Siento haber alargado la cosa tanto en el tiempo, ha sido una estupidez por mi parte – ella negaba de nuevo.

-          Yo tampoco he sido muy madura que digamos – se culpaba - No tenía derecho a pedirte explicaciones ni luego a ponerme en modo me enfado y no respiro.

-          De hecho lo tenías, pero simplemente yo preferí ignorar ese hecho, enfadarme y no respirar – la imitó – Y así nos ahogamos – ambos rieron levemente ante la broma. Por mala que hubiese sido, ayudó a liberar tensiones que llevaban mucho tiempo en el aire – En fin, que mi intención no era huir ni nada. Lo pasamos bien – sopesó con una mueca de aprobación – Era sólo que no me veía teniendo una charla al respecto en aquel momento – ella asintió – Si sigues queriendo tener la charla… - la animó sin estar muy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto, pero por suerte para él, ella negó apresurada.

-          Oh, no, no, no. N-no hace falta. Lo entiendo.

-          Vale – se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos en los que Nico dudaba de si podía irse una vez todo aclarado o no - ¿Todo bien entonces?

-          Sí, sí – asentía ella con los ojos muy abiertos, todavía sin dar crédito a lo fácil que se había arreglado algo que se había prolongado tanto en el tiempo y que había llegado a ver completamente perdido, pero que ahora asumía que había sido un simple malentendido.

-          V-vale pues – señaló con ambas manos la puerta.

-          Oh - ella se apresuró a ir hacia ella para abrírsela, dándole a entender que podía marcharse y todo seguiría estando bien. El chico se aparó al otro lado de la puerta y se dio media vuelta para despedirse – Me alegra q-que hayas venido – confesó de forma tímida.

-          Y a mi haber venido.


	16. Curiosidades

De nuevo apoyada tras la puerta de su habitación, pero esta vez con una sonrisa en su fuero interno miraba las cosas de otra forma. Seguía sintiéndose tremendamente abrumada por los recientes sucesos en su vida, pero se había quitado un peso de encima.

Un peso que su amiga Sandra todavía llevaba sobre sus hombros. Lo había llevado desde que había pisado suelo chino, le estaba constando de aguantar desde su última charla con Dani y ahora tenía claro que no podía soportarlo más.

Se giró hacia el chico que salía de su habitación todavía despotricando contra Nico por desoír sus reiterados consejos, desconocedor por completo de que el alemán los había seguido al fin. Dani estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta tras de sí e ir con ella por el pasillo cuando la vio ir corriendo hacia él para impedirle que cerrase.

-          Espera, espera.

-          ¿Te has dejado algo?

-          N-no, no es eso – le cogió de la mano para llevarle consigo al interior de nuevo. Cerró la puerta y le llevó hasta los pies de la cama dónde le obligó a sentarse y luego le imitó.

-          Vale, qué está pasando aquí – Dani reía sin entender nada.

-          Calla y escúchame – él asentía, pero le costaba no reírse – Hablo en serio, Dani…

-          Vale, vale. Te escucho – comenzó a preocuparse.

-          Es un importante para mí que… No, espera, vuelvo a empezar – tomó aire - Necesito  - puntualizó aquella palabra clavando sus ojos en los de él - que entiendas una cosa, ¿vale? Es muy simple, pero me parece que no la tienes nada clara.

-          ¿Me estás llamando tonto? – rió por lo bajo. Sandra resopló agotándose – Vale, vale, lo siento… - Dani acababa de aceptar finalmente que no era momento para hacerle bromas a una Sandra que solía estar por la labor y eso le asustaba bastante.

-          Tú… A ver - tomó aire buscando las palabras de nuevo, pues la interrupción de Dani se las había llevado lejos – Antes has dicho algo que me ha hecho pensar que tal vez no he sido muy clara contigo últimamente y me preocupa. Me preocupa que pienses cosas como que me podría arrepentir de estar aquí contigo buscando el modo de pasar más tiempo juntos.

-          Sandra----

-          No. Déjame acabar – sentenció con los ojos cerrados como si así fuese a impedir que su discurso se difuminase con cada palabra que decía el australiano – Quiero que tengas claro que estoy aquí porque quiero estar. No porque me hayáis empujado entre todos o algo así, que vale, me habéis tenido que echar una mano, pero no porque no quisiera si no porque para mí es un cambio muy grande y, pues no sé, me asusta un poco, ¿vale? Y ya sabes que si me asusta algo me pongo a la defensiva y busco los mil problemas. Pero para nada tengo dudas, en serio, no es eso. Quiero que lo tengas claro.

-          Vale – dijo seguro. Ella no esperaba eso. No sabía qué esperar después de soltarle su discurso, pero no era algo tan corto, simple y conveniente.

-          ¿Vale? ¿T-tan simple? – él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-          Sí, tan simple. O sea, tenías razón en que tenía mis dudas, pero después de haberme sentado aquí para decirme esto tan seria no sé cómo ibas a dejarme con ninguna… Se trata de ti, no es normal – esperaba quitarle hierro al asunto con su sonrisa, pero todo lo que decía era en serio.

-          ¿He dado miedo?

-          Un poco, sí – rió rodeándola con el brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí y apoyando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la chica – Pero ahora voy a insistir yo también en algo – ella escuchaba – No quiero presionarte.

-          Dani----

-          No, ahora me dejas hablar tú a mí – reía – Si me pongo a hablarte de curros y te agobias me lo dices, ¿vale? Me callo y lo hablamos en otro momento u otro día o lo que sea, ¿sí? – ella movió la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo – Total, no hay prisa.

-          Hombre, un poco hay…

-          No, no la hay.

-          Mi jefe no tardará en llamar preguntando que qué coño ando haciendo que no hago nada y me despedirá en cuanto le diga dónde estoy, Dani, asúmelo – reía ella misma ante lo absurdo de la situación.

-          Lo asumo, pero sigo pensando que porque estés sin trabajo, qué sé yo, un par de semanas no te vas a morir.

-          O sí. Tú mismo has dicho antes que soy una adicta. No quieres tener que aguantarme con el mono de trabajo.

-          No sería para tanto, mono en el trabajo llevo yo casi cada día y no pesa gran cosa, ¿eh? – Sandra se retiró de él para juzgarle severamente, haciéndole reír.

-          Qué coño ha sido eso, Daniél.

-          No lo sé – reía en alto negando con la cabeza claramente arrepentido.

-          No, Dani, en serio, qué coño – se aguantaba la risa.

-          Ha sido horrible.

-          Lamentable diría yo…

-          Lo sé, pero tenía que hacer algo con tanta seriedad y entonces has dicho lo del mono y… – Sandra empezó a negar ya riendo libremente. Picaron a la puerta – Ya voy yo, con suerte cuando vuelva se te ha olvidado.

-          ¿Olvidárseme eso? Jamás – sentenció ella, haciendo que el australiano la mirase pidiendo una clemencia que la chica el negaba con una risa malévola antes de desistir y girarse a abrir la puerta – Hola, Yai – la saludó entre risas - ¿Qué hay?

-          Hola – dijo algo cortada al ver el panorama de risas en la habitación además de quien le había abierto.

-          Hola, Yai – Sandra se acercó hasta dónde estaban aún riendo. Dani la abrazó por el lado y ella se dejaba pero sin devolvérselo, prestando atención a una Yaiza algo desorientada que parecía necesitarla - ¿Qué tal tú primer día oficial?

-          Bastante bien – no entró en demasiado detalle. Aún les miraba intrigada por qué podía ser tan gracioso - ¿D-de qué os reís?

-          Oh, nada. Éste que es un payaso bien malo – pinchaba ella. Dani ponía los ojos en blanco - ¿Qué querías?

-          B-bueno, me preguntaba si habrías cenado ya o no. Yo iba ahora – señaló tras ella.

-          Oh, no, no. No hemos ido aún. Va, vamos.

La pareja estaba tan a gusto entre sus bromas y comentarios más o menos graciosos que Yaiza no sabía cómo interrumpirles. Lejos de molestarse por ello, daba vueltas a lo que había sucedido hacía un rato con cierto alemán y si debía ponerles al corriente. Daba por hecho que sí, al estar al tanto de que habían discutido con él por ese motivo, pero había intentado hablar en más de una ocasión sin haber sido capaz de hacerlo. Cada vez tenía más claro que si estuviese cenando únicamente con Sandra no tendría ese problema. No porque así la de Barcelona hablaría solamente con ella, si no porque Dani no estaría allí.

Dani Ricciardo. De repente era como si todos fueren quienes eran hacia unos meses y no la gente normal que había conocido en Australia. Odiaba aquello, pero no sabía cómo volver a ignorar de quiénes se trataba o volver sentirme más o menos calmada a su alrededor. No tenía la menor idea de cómo lo había logrado en el continente oceánico, pero iba a tener que averiguarlo si quería poder ir a trabajar al día siguiente. Tragó saliva al pensar en Fernando Alonso, pero por suerte algo la distrajo.

-          Yai – Sandra la llamaba - ¿Estás bien? – parecía preocupada – Estás muy callada… - ella asintió muchas veces, pero por mucho que lo hiciese Sandra no iba a dejar de sentir que le había prestado poca atención durante la cena - ¿Es por el trabajo? – aventuró.

-          No, no – ella negó aunque aquel hubiese sido su último pensamiento antes de que la chica llamase su atención – O sea, hay faena con todo el lío de los team principals, pero por ahora creo que me las apaño – sentía que Fernando hablaba por ella, pues no se creía una palabra de lo que acababa de decir. Hablaba con la mirada puesta sobra la mesa.

-          Ostras, es verdad. ¿Se sabe ya algo de si viene el que va a mandar ahora? – intervino Dani, cosa que no ayudó en absoluto a Yaiza – Bueno, no sé si puedes hablar del tema…

-          Tampoco sé nada – confesó con la mirada aún fija sobre la mesa antes de levantarla al oír como la pareja saludaba a alguien.

-          Ey – Nico la saludó a ella también con un gesto de cabeza que ella no supo cómo corresponder más que con la leve sonrisa que le provocaba el ver que estaban bien de nuevo. EL detalle fue más que de sobras para dejar patidifusos a Dani y a Sandra – Me voy a cenar con el equipo, no vemos – de despidió de los tres y fue hacia el stand de las comidas mientras la pareja acribillaba a Yaiza con la mirada.

-          ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Se puede saber qué me he perdido?! – inquiría entre susurros Sandra mientras Dani reía en alto aún mirando a un Nico a lo lejos.

-          Vino a hablar conmigo antes – resumió – Es lo que intentaba decir todo el rato – confesó su inutilidad poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-          Y nosotros sin callarnos ni un segundo – se culpaba a la vez que le daba un ligero golpe en el brazo a un Dani que negaba con una sonrisa.

-          Qué cabrón que es – las chicas fruncieron el ceño – Y ahora se pasa por aquí como si nada, presumiendo de su hazaña – exageraba – con lo que le ha costado, joder – maldecía. Las chicas rieron ante la frustración del australiano.

-          Un poco gallito, sí – Sandra miraba a Yaiza que sentía que debía estar roja como un tomate. Mientras, Sandra respiraba mucho más tranquila – Me alegro de que lo hayáis arreglado – Yaiza asintió.

-          ¿Cómo habéis quedado entonces?

-          ¿Eh? – no entendió la pregunta de Dani.

-          O sea, ¿tenéis algo o…? – Yaiza se quedó en blanco.

-          N-no, b-bueno, n-no sé, o sea, en Melbourne lo pasamos bien y tal – llevaba toda la cena cogiendo frases de aquí y de allá que le decía la gente, ahora empleaba las del propio Nico – Pero hablamos de ir más allá ni nada – Dani asintió, pero Sandra pareció decepcionada.

-          ¿Entonces ya está? – la chica abrió la boca para contestar sin tener ni idea de qué decir.

-          Pero mujer, no la agobies – reía Dani, actuando de salvavidas para una Yaiza que cerraba la boca dejando el tema a merced del australiano. Sandra puso una mueca y él le acarició la espalda aún riendo.

La cena no se alargaría mucho más y tras ella, Yaiza regresaría a su dormitorio en el que procuraría irse a dormir lo más temprano posible para ser capaz de madrugar al día siguiente. Aunque antes de ello, se aseguraría en un mínimo de tres ocasiones el tenerlo todo atado y bien atado para la jornada del viernes. No quería que se le escapase nada de nada más aquel fin de semana, ya bastante había tenido con lo de Domenicali.

En la habitación de Dani, Sandra no parecía tener la más mínima intención de querer irse a dormir a la suya propia. El australiano no pensaba oponerse, pero la chica no lo había planeado bien del todo en caso de haberlo planeado en absoluto. Tuvo que prestarle algo cómodo de su maleta para dormir a causa de un ataque de vagancia extrema que les impedía ir a por las cosas al cuanto de la chica.

Ellos también durmieron temprano, y de la misma forma se levantaron temprano. Dani porque tenía que trabajar y ella porque odiaba despertarse más tarde. Esa mañana Sandra se había despertado con muchas ganas de salir al exterior y por algún motivo, en aquellos instantes matutinos, su trabajo le parecía de lo más irrelevante.

Ajena por primera vez y sin saber cómo a una preocupación que la había tenido en vela por mucho tiempo, salía del hotel camino al circuito acompañada de su grupo de amigos allí. Era genial poder estar todos juntos de nuevo, hablando sin problemas. Nico y Yaiza estaban presentes y todo iba bien. Le costaba recordar la última vez que eso había pasado, pero no le iba a costar acostumbrarse de nuevo. Jenson y Jessica les acompañaban. La segunda y Sandra eran allí las únicas desprovistas de trabajo, por lo que se organizarían su propio plan.

-          Yo no he venido a China para quedarme a ver el circuito – protestaba Sandra a su llegada al mismo.

-          En teoría habías venido para verme a mí… - recordaba Dani. Sandra reía.

-          Ya bueno, eso está muy bien, pero ya te he visto y ahora quiero ver Shanghái – insistía haciendo reír al resto.

-          ¿Ya se ha cansado de ti? Joder, si que debes de ser pesado – le picaba Hulk en privado – Ni tres días seguidos la mantienes interesada, tío, ni tres días – le indicaba acercándole tres dedos de la mano a su cara.

-          Ya es más que tú a la mayoría – se la devolvía el australiano también en voz baja mientras el alemán reía y Jenson proponía cosas que las chicas podían hacer en la ciudad mientras ellos trabajan. Yaiza hacía pucheros, muriéndose de envidia por tener no poder pasar la mañana con ellas y tener que ir a Ferrari.

-          Podemos volver por la tarde – ofrecía Jessica al mismo tiempo que mostraba su acreditación en la entrada para que le diesen acceso al Paddock - ¿Estarás libre?

-          Supongo, espero, deseo – suplicaba, ante lo que el resto reía.

-          ¿Tan mal andan las cosas en Ferrari? – se interesaba Jenson una vez dentro.

-          Es Ferrari – dijo sin más, haciendo reír a todos de nuevo. En parte porque no creía necesario decir nada más, pero también porque Jenson seguía intimidándola – Y en el desayuno me ha llegado un mensaje de que ya está aquí el nuevo – resopló mirando a Sandra.

-          Eso explicarían lo de ahí – Nico le señalaba al frente dónde a lo lejos podían ver una nube de fotógrafos y periodistas a las puertas del hospitality de la escudería italiana. Yaiza resoplaba de nuevo.

-          A este paso voy a tener que pedir turno si quiero entrar – la mayoría rió levente su comentario, pero Sandra la miraba con una mueca al sentir que la chica comenzaba a agobiarse y el día acababa de comenzar.

-          ¿Cómo lo lleva Fernando? Él y Stefano eran muy amigos - ella asintió.

-          Le cabrea que todo el mundo le culpe a él de todo lo que va mal en el equipo, como es normal – el resto asintió – En fin – fue su forma de despedirse una vez llegaban al hospitality rojo.

-          ¿Comemos juntos? – propuso el inglés. Yaiza negó sin mucho ánimo.

-          Lo más seguro es que comamos rápido y tengamos que seguir – hacía referencia al asturiano y a ella misma – Hay bastante cosa programada.

-          Vale, pues cuando estés danos un toque y vemos qué hacemos por la tarde. Nosotras volveremos después de comer o así – proponía alternativamente Sandra. Yaiza asintió y se despidió del grupo con un gesto con la mano antes de darse la vuelta para tratar de acceder al hospitality, tarea en la que su uniforme rojo le fue de ayuda.

El resto siguió su camino y a medida que iban avanzando por el Paddock, iban perdiendo gente. El inmediatamente siguiente fue Dani, que se despidió de la misma forma que la Yaiza añadiendo un “pasadlo bien” para las dos chicas que en cuanto se despidiesen de Nico y de Jenson volverían a la salida para poner rumbo a la ciudad.

El hospitality de McLaren y el de Force India eran contiguos, por lo que Sandra aprovechó que la despedida entre Jenson y Jessica se estaba alargando por los motivos que fuese para abalanzarse sobre Nico antes de que éste se marcharse. El abrazo con beso en la mejilla incluido de la chica dejó completamente descolocado al alemán.

-          ¡Por Dios, en público no! ¿Acaso sabe Dani ya lo nuestro? – Sandra retiró las manos de su rostro y se apartó de él para darle un golpe en el brazo.

-          Gracias, tonto.

-          Aún no sé porqué, pero de nada.

-          Por hacer las paces con Yai – él asintió ahora dándose cuenta de que el motivo de la efusividad de la chica no podía ser otro.

-          Al final no fue para tanto.

-          ¿Lo ves? – le sacó una leve sonrisa cuando asentía – Me alegro un montón, en serio…

-          Ya veo, ya – todavía alzaba las cejas sorprendido – Te encariñaste rápido con la chica.

-          No fui la única – le lanzó una mirada pícara a los que puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Que ingenuidad pensar que lo dejarías estar una vez estuviese arreglado.

-          Bastante ingenuo, sí… Jo, lo siento. Es que nunca había conocido a nadie con quien tú… Ya sabes.

-          Joder, menuda maruja – se echó a reír el alemán - ¿Esto se te ha pegado de Dani o ya erais tal para cual? – la chica dudó, parándose por unos instantes a pensar en ello realmente.

-          No, creo que se me ha pegado – concluyó finalmente. Ambos rieron.

-          En fin, déjame ya, anda, que creo que Jess ya viene – provocó que la chica se girase. El alemán estaba en lo cierto, por lo que Sandra se acercó a despedirse de él esta vez de verdad y volviendo a ser mucho más cariñosa que de costumbre, dejando claro a Nico que daba importancia a su buena relación con su nueva amiga.

Entre libres y entrevistas fue una mañana movida para todos los que ese día trabajaban en el circuito, pero no dejó de ser movida para las chicas que esa misma mañana recorrieron más Shanghái de la que parecía posible. Aún así, se trataba de una urbe de enormes dimensiones  y tenían claro que no se iban a aburrir ese fin de semana. Siempre iba a quedarles mucho que ver allí si se quedaban sin cosas que hacer en el circuito.

Comieron en una terraza del paseo junto a la orilla del río. Desde ahí se podía ver todo el centro financiero de la ciudad al otro lado de dicha orilla. Pese a que había una [niebla](http://www.joeallam.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/Shanghai-in-the-morning.jpg) muy espesa ese día, se disfrutaba de unas inmensas vistas. Mientras las observaba, Sandra no pudo evitar reparar en que aquello debía ser mucho más bonito de noche con todas las luces y sin que se notase tanto la niebla en caso de ésta persistir. Una niebla que la hacía pensar en si ésta estaría cubriendo también el circuito.

Era la primera vez que atendía a un Gran Premio y no se quedaba a presenciar la acción en pista, lo que la hacía tener la cabeza dividida en dos: media estaba en el centro de la ciudad con Jessica, pero la otra mitad quería estar en el box de Red Bull. Se engañaría a si misma si se creyese su propia excusa de que morirse de ganas por conocer la famosa ciudad china había sido la razón de su ausencia, pues pese a sus ganas de conocer un nuevo rincón del mundo, el motivo real de sus repentinas ganas de ignorar la jornada laborar de su chico era una forma de huida. La huida de una realidad que a la que había sido tan ajena aquella mañana, pero que tanto la angustiaba de nuevo y por mucho que trataba de que no fuese así. Una realidad que parecía querer seguirla allá a dónde fuese y por lejos que el lugar estuviese.

Pese a todo, logró pasar una buena mañana con Jessica, a diferencia de una chica con una realidad también un tanto angustiosa. Esa era Yaiza, que tras la brevísima pausa para la comida, acompañaba a Fernando a una cita más antes de los segundos libres. Ésta estaba fuera de lo planeado, pero eso no sorprendía ya a ninguno de los dos. Llevaban todo el día ignorando la que en teoría era su agenda para ese viernes, algo que alteraba notablemente a la chica, pues le había quitado horas de sueño la noche anterior el dejarla bien atada. Él insistía todo el tiempo que se trataba de algo completamente inevitable dada la imprevista llegada de Marco Mattiaci, el nuevo Team Principal de la escudería. Sin embargo, los comentarios de Fernando ese día parecían poner a la chica aún más nerviosa en lugar de ayudar como habían hecho el día anterior.

Él no lograba comprender el porqué, algo que la chica a su lado tampoco tenía muy claro. Se pasaría la tanda entera de libres sobreanalizando porqué de repente todos parecían volver a ser celebridades a su alrededor. Asumía que se había pasado en estado de shock todo el tiempo vivido en aquel entorno desde su aterrizaje en Melbourne. Que por algún extraño motivo la pasada tarde había salido de él sin previo aviso. Y que eso había provocado que todo pareciese incluso más surreal que si hubiese sido consciente de todo desde el principio.

Estuvo tan ausente todo el tiempo que el asturiano pasó en pista, que para cuando éste regresó no tenía ni la menor idea de porqué sonreía tanto con todo el mundo. Tuvo que alzar la vista a una de las pantallas que mostraban la tabla de tiempos. Entonces todo cobró sentido. Fernando había estado en lo alto de la tabla durante toda la jornada, entre la primera y la segunda posición, algo bastante inesperado tras la actuación del equipo en el Gran Premio anterior.

Dispuesta a actuar de nuevo lo más normal posible con su piloto, iban ya de camino al hospitality esperando poner punto y final a su jornada cuando Nicoletta les trajo más malas noticias. De nuevo tenían imprevistos de los que hacerse cargo. Fernando sentía que Yaiza iba a explotar en cualquier momento si le modificaban algo más de lo que tenía apuntado y aún así en ningún momento dejó de realizar su trabajo de la mejor forma posible.

-          Se has propuesto ponerte a prueba en tu primera semana, ¿eh? – traba de liberar tensiones.

-          Lo parece, ¿verdad? – él asintió con una sonrisa siguiendo a la chica a dónde le estuviese llevando.

-          La verdad es que pocas veces se juntan tantas cosas… También es mala suerte - ella resoplaba mientras escribía un mensaje a Sandra para explicarle porque no estaba ya en el centro de la FIA – Cuidado con los escalones – advirtió él a su llegada a las escaleras que subían hacia el pasillo de prensa. Ella rió por lo bajó antes de seguir escribiendo. Sandra la hbía citado a reunirse en la FIA con Jessica y con ella al finalizar los entrenamientos y por tanto, su jornada laboral. Por desgracia, aquellos momentos que inicialmente estaba previsto que fuesen unidos habían terminado por distanciarse bastante en el tiempo – Mira el lado positivo – él continuaba tratando de animarla – Si puedes con esto ya puedes con todo lo que esté por venir – ella ladeó la cabeza asumiendo que debía ser cierto, aunque no tenía demasiado claro que fuese a poder con todo.

-          ¿Dónde está la cámara oculta? – preguntó una vez frente a una puerta cerrada con llave. Miró tras ella, el pasillo de las salas de prensa estaba vacío. Nadie les esperaba.

-          ¿Eh? – el piloto parecía perdido, tanto o más que ella, que miraba fijamente a un puesto que debía estar abierto y estaba cerrado a cal y canto.

-          Pues que teóricamente venimos aquí – asumía que alguien le gastaba una broma pesada con el objeto de hacerla estallar y miraba a Fernando como si él fuese esa persona. El asturiano alzó las palmas de las manos y dio un paso atrás en señal de defensa.

-          A mí no me mires – reía ya sin saber que más hacer. Ella resopló por enésima vez antes de echarse a reír con el chico a falta de tener una idea mejor. Negaba con la cabeza y al mismo tiempo que se daba en la frente con un los papeles que llevaba en la mano – Va, ven – Fernando la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró por las cercanías del lugar en busca de otra puerta o de alguien que pudiese indicarles – Les doy cinco minutos para aparecer o nos piramos al spa del hotel.

-          Ah, ¿pero que el hotel tiene Spa? – hablaba entre risas mientras que se dejaba arrastrar. Fernando se paró en seco tras haberse encontrado tres puertas cerradas más.

-          Más vale que lo tenga porque de seguir así necesitaremos uno urgente – sentenció.

Mientras, en el hospitality de la FIA, Sandra charlaba animadamente con Jessica sobre todo lo que podrían hacer las tres chicas en la ciudad, cuando vieron entrar a Lewis y a un ingeniero de Mercedes.

-          Anda, chicos, ¿vosotros por aquí? – Jessica se saludaba con el inglés mientras que Sandra se quedaba algo al margen. Lewis conocía a Jessica de su tiempo en McLaren junto a Jenson. Sin embargo, no conocía de nada a Sandra, aunque sí sabía quién era ella. Se habían visto en infinidad de ocasiones, pues inexplicablemente no habían entablado relación nunca y en aquel momento no iba a ser diferente pues tenían trabaja. Lewis le dedicó un gesto de cabeza y su sonrisa sin separar los labios, marca de la casa, antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

-          Pues resulta que se nos ha ido la luz – decía buscando dónde enchufar su portátil por todas partes. Lo mismo hacía el que iba con él – Así que venimos a seguir con el trabajo a un territorio neutral.

-          Pues mira, aquí os podéis poner – señaló Sandra justo a su lado.

-          ¿Eh?

-          Aquí hay un enchufe – informó.

-          Ah, vale – los chicos se miraron entre ellos – De todos modos, ¿seguro que no hay otro? No queremos molestar.

-          No molestáis – aseguró Jessica.

-          Nosotras a la nuestra y vosotros a la vuestra, pero en la misma mesa. No moriremos.

-          Vale – sonrió el inglés tomando asiento junto a Sandra, pues era la más cercana a dónde introduciría la clavija. Él y su ingeniero se pusieron a trabajar mientras las chicas regresaban al tema de conversación que las ocupaba antes de la aparición de los chicos.

-          Oye, ¿Yai no debería estar aquí ya? – Lewis miró de reojo a Jessica al escuchar aquel curioso nombre.

-          Sí, voy a darle un toque… Anda, mira, un mensaje – pausó – Pues dice que le han puesto más trabajo.

-          No fastidies…

-          Sí, y además no tiene ni idea de cuánto les queda.

-          Habrá que dejarlo para mañana – Sandra asintió.

-          De todos modos, ¿le digo que la esperamos aquí para volver o…? – Jessica asintió.

-          No creo que les lleve hasta la noche.

-          Esperemos – rió Sandra al mismo tiempo que tecleaba aquel mensaje.

-          Tengo sed – anunció el ingeniero de Lewis, llamando la atención de las dos chicas - ¿Quieres algo?

-          Vale, un zumo.

-          Sano de mierda – Lewis rió por lo bajo – Chicas, ¿queréis algo? – ellas negaron.

-          No, gracias – Sandra alzó la vista por encima del hombro de Lewis - ¿Qué hacéis?

-          Intentar entender algo  - se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla.

-          ¿Telemetría? – quiso saber Jessica, que al estar frente a ellos no podía ver la pantalla del portátil. Lewis asintió.

-          Aquí hay un comportamiento extraño que no logramos comprender – señalaba unos picos llamativos en unas gráficas – No tienen sentido. Son, no sé…

-          Erráticos – comentó Sandra. Lewis la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-          Sí… No coinciden con nada que yo haya notado en el coche, no tenemos ni idea de qué son – Sandra había dejado de prestar atención a lo que Lewis le decía para analizar lo que se mostraba en aquella pantalla – Oye, ¿no tendrás memoria fotográfica o algo así, no? – rió levemente - ¿No estarás espiando para Dani? – Jessica rió.

-          Sandra, saca unas fotitos y luego me las pasas por Whats para que las lleve a McLaren también – bromeó, haciendo que Lewis se sintiese incómodo y quisiese bajar la tapa de su portátil. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Sandra rió levemente, desconcertándole. Seguía mirando fijamente a la pantalla.

-          ¿Qué? – el chico no entendía nada.

-          Tranquilos, no tenéis ningún problema. Bueno, en el coche al menos – Lewis frunció el ceño y Sandra comprendió que debía explicarse – No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que son estos gráficos, pero eso – señaló el comportamiento errático de la señal – no tiene nada que ver con el contenido. No son las muestras, el fallo está en la transmisión – Lewis alzaba las cejas y las volvía a fruncir, alternando entre ambas, haciendo reír a Jessica.

-          Es ingeniera – Lewis había requerido esa explicación y cuando la obtuvo su rostro se normalizó notablemente.

-          De telecomunicaciones – especificó Sandra.

-          Vaya, no tenía ni idea – comentó Lewis como por si no era suficientemente obvio.

-          Un zumito para el caballero – el inglés tomó la bebida que le ofrecía su compañero recién llegado sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

-          ¿E-estás segura de lo que dices? – ella asintió orgullosa.

-          Tanto como de que te tengo delante. Eso es completamente independiente de la señal - Lewis se giró hacia su ingeniero que le miraba completamente perdido, tanto como él lo había estado segundos atrás.

-          Dice que no es lo que creíamos – miró a Sandra de nuevo - Explícaselo a él – Jessica miraba la escena divertida, pero arrepentida de no haber pedido aquella bebida o incluso unas palomitas por su posición de espectadora en todo aquello.

-          Ese patrón es típico – señalaba la gráfica - El fallo no es ni de la electrónica ni del coche, es inequívocamente telemático. Así que sólo tenéis que amplificar la señal – terminó solucionando con una sonrisa. El ingeniero y Lewis intercambiaron miradas.

-          Perdona, ¿quién dices que eres?

-          La novia de Ricciardo – comentó Jessica riendo. Sandra la acompañó por lo bajo.

-          Bueno y soy teleco también – aclaró al mismo tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco.

-          ¿Tiene sentido? – Lewis le miraba. Quería solucionar aquello de una vez por todas. El ingeniero se encogió de hombros.

-          Yo que sé, si lo que dice es cierto es cosa de Max, no es mi área. Pero lo que está claro es que encajaría con que no me cuadre nada de lo que pone ahí. En los sensores todo parece correcto y tú dices que tampoco has notado lo más mínimo.

-          Pues hay que hablar con Max – concluyeron – Pero quedémonos un rato más que estoy casi sin batería – el ingeniero asintió, tras lo que se hizo un silencio algo largo durante el que intercambiaron miradas y de vez en cuando observaron a una Sandra que volvía a hablar con Jessica ajena a todo tras haberles dejado de piedra.

Leer el mensaje de Yaiza las había dejado algo decaídas. Los jefes de la chica parecían haber chafado sus planes para esa tarde. Aún así, tenía unas cuantas ideas en mente para esa noche que esperaban poder llevar a cabo. Yaiza no tardó demasiado en llegar, pero lo suficiente como para que se les hubiese hecho demasiado tarde para ir a la ciudad.

-          ¡Al fin, por Dios! – cruzaba aquella puerta clamando al cielo. Las chicas reían.

-          ¿Os han explotado mucho? – Fernando señalaba a la chica y agitaba una mano dando a entender que no había sido fácil.

-          Yo aquí soy el mandado, pero la nueva se ha ganado el puesto. Qué hay, tío – se saludaba ahora con Lewis – Oye, ¿qué tienes ahí? A ver, déjame ver – Lewis bajaba esta vez si la tapa de su portátil entre risas.

-          Esa zarpa fuera – gruñía el inglés.

-          Ay, hola Lewis – el inglés dejó de lado por un momento al asturiano para ir a saludar a Yaiza - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-          Nos hemos quedado sin luz en el box…

-          Tecnología punta pie – burlaba Fernando.

-          No sabía que erais amigas – hablaba a las tres chicas mientras trataba de no reírse por los comentarios del otro piloto mientras éste daba golpes en su brazo con el puño.

-          ¿No? Pues mira – sonreía orgullosa – Habíamos quedado para bajar al centro y tal, pero----

-          Lo has pensado mejor y deberíamos buscar ese spa, ¿verdad? – Yaiza rió al comentario de Fernando asintiendo con mucho cansancio. Todos juntos pusieron rumbo al hotel puesto que eso parecía ser lo mejor. A la llegada se encontrarían también con Dani y Jenson que esperaban a sus chicas.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado con esa tarde en el centro? – se interesaba Jenson.

-          Ferrari ha pasado – comentaba Yaiza decepcionada. El inglés asentía.

-          Veo que os toca estar al pie del cañón este finde.

-          ¿Al pie? Yo me siento dentro del cañón a punto de ser despedido – Fernando recibió todas las miradas – No literalmente, lo decía por el estrés. Salir despedido, no ser despedido – reparó su elección inicial de palabras aunque el resto no le diesen ya mayor importancia.

-          Bueno, menos quejas que vas como un tiro este finde – protestaba Lewis.

-          Mira quien fue a hablar, el que va como un tiro todos los findes – protestaba ahora Dani, sintiendo el apoyo de todos los presentes incluido el ingeniero de Mercedes.

-          Exacto, que yo voy rápido los viernes, pero luego vosotros os sacáis unos cuantos ases de la manga y yo me quedo tiradísimo – intervino de nuevo Fernando.

-          Y yo… – coincidió Jenson. Jessica asintió.

-          Eso os pasa por no tener ases – se defendía Lewis, presumiendo del ingeniero a su lado.

-          Ases no sé, yo tengo un talismán – comentaba el asturiano en referencia a su chica – Pero mi coche parece ser inmune…

-          Yo también tengo uno, pero no está aquí este finde – comentó nostálgico.

-          Es verdad, ¿y Nicole? Hace bastante que no se la ve por aquí – se interesó Jessica.

-          Trabajando…

-          ¿Irá a Barcelona? – esta vez era Sandra quien preguntaba. Lewis asintió con una sonrisa.

-          ¡Mierda, lo que faltaba! – Dani hizo reír a todos.

Se pasaron un buen rato allí haciendo bromas hasta que Fernando se dio cuenta de que se les había ido el santo al cielo. El asturiano tenía cena con sus mecánicos y debía marcharse inmediatamente, abriendo la veda para que el resto hiciesen lo mismo o pensasen en qué hacer. Lewis fue el primero en seguir la recomendación de Fernando de partir, mientras el resto se quedaron a debatir un plan.

La idea de cenar todos juntos en el centro sonaba muy apetecible a los oídos de la mayoría, sobre todo porque Sandra y Jessica parecían haber trazado en plan con un alto grado de detalle, lo que hizo más difícil aun a Yaiza tener que aguar de nuevo sus planes.

-          Yo c-creo que me quedo – no intervino hasta que no le quedó otra y eso fue cuando el resto se ponía en marcha.

-          ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-          Podemos ir a otro sitio si no te va ese tipo de comida…

-          No, no. No es eso, es que estoy muerta – los presentes no necesitaron realizar un gran análisis para comprobar que Yaiza estaba siendo sincera, pues su rostro derrochaba agotamiento – L-lo siento, es la segunda ver que os chafo el plan hoy.

-          No pasa nada – aseguraba Sandra.

-          Sí pasa, id vosotros – insistía.

-          Que no, mujer, ya iremos mañana – proponía Jenson.

-          O pasado – intervenía Dani – Ya habrá tiempo.

-          B-bueno – no estaba convencida.

-          Que sí, venga, ala – Sandra la empujaba hacia el ascensor – A descansar – Yaiza no podía evitar reír.

-          ¿No subís? – se giró a medio camino, extrañada al ver que nadie la seguía, pero comprendió que ninguno la había oído al ver a las dos parejas cada una en su mundo y retomó el rumbo a su cuarto.

Cual zombie anduvo hasta el ascensor y una vez dentro se dejó caer sobre una de sus paredes sin cuidado alguno. Miró con el ceño fruncido el panel cuando el ascensor comenzó a subir, pues no recordaba haber pulsado ninguna planta. Sin importarle demasiado, se dejó llevar por el habitáculo hasta su ansiado dormitorio. No había cenado aún, pero el hacerlo no era algo que ocupase su mente. Ésta estaba completamente invadida por sus ganas de dejarse caer sobre el colchón.

Estaba reventada. Fernando era un deportista de élite, pero ella no. De hecho, ella había sido hasta hacía poco muy sedentaria y no sabía ni como era capaz de llevar el ritmo de vida que estaba llevando. Suponía que el cambio radical no era lo único que la tenía de aquella forma y asumía que el constante estado de tensión en el que se encontraba en presencia de toda aquella gente aquel fin de semana lo estaba empeorando todo, pero tampoco reparó demasiado en ello en aquel momento de debilidad corporal.

Se despegó de aquella pared con dificultad cuando las puertas del habitáculo se abrieron y dejó que sus pies la guiasen hasta su cuarto. Sin embargo, algo la detuvo a medio camino. Algo estaba mal. Miraba  a su alrededor confusa.

-          Diría que esta no es tu planta – la voz conocida que reía a su espalda hizo que se girase.

-          No, ¿verdad? – Nico negaba.

-          Vaya cara de zombie.

-          Vaya, gracias – desvió la mirada hacia un lado, pero sabía que él seguía sonriendo y aún así trató de mantener la postura cruzándose de brazos.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí?

-          Equivocarme de planta – señaló lo obvio.

-          Vaya, yo ya pensaba que venías a verme – él no supo porqué dijo eso ni ella porqué negó riendo – Pues nada… ¿Bajas a cenar?

-          ¿Eh?

-          Oye, ¿no vas borracha, no?

-          Ojalá – negó – Es el exceso de trabajo… Creo.

-          Ah, la llegada de Matiacci – le añadió dramatismo y ella asintió con una mueca, sacándole una nueva sonrisa al alemán.

-          Bueno, yo me bajo a cenar que me muero de hambre----

-          Tú siempre – él chico aceptó el golpe con una sonrisa.

-          En fin, si te apetece ya sabes dónde estoy – ella asintió despacio, asimilando su invitación.


	17. Normalidad

Llegó a su cuarto algo más relajada y se dejó caer en la cama bocarriba. Lo hizo durante lo que le pareció un buen rato. Mientras, se entretenía leyendo redes sociales en su  móvil, aunque en realidad pensaba en demasiadas cosas como para prestar atención a nada de lo que leía.

No podía creerse lo que estaba viviendo y sobre todo, no podía creerse el haberlo vivido con completa normalidad durante cerca de dos meses sin haber reaccionado como esa semana lo estaba haciendo. Pero aunque no lograse comprender cómo se había sentido tan rápidamente cómoda en ese mundo, quería volver a hacerlo.

Quería evitar darle más vueltas y limitarse a simplemente vivir el que tantas veces había sido su sueño de noches en vela y ahora tenía a su alcance. No lo estaba disfrutando y sabía que debía hacerlo o iba a arrepentirse de por vida. No tenía ni idea de cuándo acabaría, pero sabía que así iba a ser y eso le daba aún más motivos para no querer desperdiciarlo sintiéndose como lo hacía.

Quería dejar de sentir que no pertenecía a aquel mundo y limitarse a formar parte de él como había estado haciendo hasta hacía bien poco. Dispuesta a intentarlo, se puso en pie y cambió su ropa de trabajo por un atuendo más personal.

En el hall, Jenson y Jessica habían decidido despedirse de Dani y Sandra ya hacía un buen rato. Su marcha se había visto provocada por el comienzo de una discusión de pareja sobre la cena en la que, pese que el tono no fuese nada severo, preferían no inmiscuirse.

-          ¡No! No le voy a decir a Yai que lo dejamos para otro día e irme por ahí igualmente.

-          Pero no es lo mismo, es sólo conmigo. No salimos todos sin ella ni nada, joder.

-          ¿Pero por qué no otro día?

-          Porque ya hay otro plan y no da tiempo a las dos cosas – hablaba con pesadez - Esto está lejos y mañana quiero descansar pronto para la carrera – Sandra refunfuñaba y él tiraba de su mano – Va, venga – la hizo sonreír.

-          B-bueno… ¿P-pero a dónde dices que vamos?

-          No lo he dicho.

-          Así no se puede – negaba dejándose arrastrar por Dani hacia el ascensor.

-          Pero te va a encantar, estoy segurísimo – prometía con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Subieron a sus respectivos dormitorios a cambiarse. Una vez en el suyo, Sandra dudó frente al armario. Escribió un mensaje al chico, pero éste no contestaba por lo que no le quedó otra que llamarle.

-          Ya iba para tu cuarto, doña impaciencia – reía.

-          Calla, no es eso.

-          ¿Es que no puedes vivir sin mí ni media hora?

-          Tampoco. ¿Qué me pongo?

-          ¿Eh?

-          Pues que a dónde vamos.

-          No cuela, San – rió en alto.

-          Hablo en serio, joder.

-          Y yo. Y no cuela – seguía riendo – A ver, espera que estoy llegando y te comento.

-          Comentarme qué----

-          Hola – saludó sonriente nada más ella abrirle la puerta.

-          Hola – respondió ella alzando las cejas ante su temprana aparición tras haberle colgado.

-          A ver, dale – se tiró sobre el colchón. Ahora la chica únicamente alzaba una ceja.

-          Que le dé a qué.

-          ¿Cuáles son las opciones? Ves enseñándome – movía una mano animándola mientras Sandra alucinaba tanto que no pudo evitar terminar riéndose – Qué.

-          Pues que no sé qué mosca te ha picado – comentaba aún riendo y ya de cara al armario buscando - ¿Ahora te va la moda?

-          No exactamente – reía por lo bajo mientras analizaba la figura de la chica pese a que iba con la misma ropa que la última vez que la había visto: jersey ajustado de cuello alto negro con botines a juego y pantalones pitillo vaqueros.

-          ¿Entonces? – se giró a él con la prenda más de vestir que encontró. Un vestido negro largo.

-          Hombre, pero pruébatelo, ¿no? – decía con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza, espatarrado sobre la cama. Sandra seguía sin dar crédito.

-          Pero, pero – le azotó en una pierna con el vestido como si de un látigo se tratase.

-          ¡Au! – reía.

-          Tú no estás bien, ¿eh?

-          Creía que ya lo sabías por eso de que conduzco coches a más de 300 por hora y tal – seguía riéndose, ahora semi-incorporado tras el sobresalto del golpe que le había propinado la chica. Se apoyaba sobre sus antebrazos.

-          Hablo en serio. No tenemos tiempo para que me vaya probando cada prenda. Dime a dónde vamos.

-          Ni hablar – se sentó en el borde de la cama, esta vez incorporado por completo – A ver, aparta – puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura y la movió a un lado con delicadeza para a la dejadez de sus palabras - ¿Qué es eso? – señaló algo gris oscuro largo que había colgado en el armario y que parecía abrigar, lo hacía sin apartar la otra mano de la cintura de una Sandra que permanecía junto a él de pie.

-          Un poncho.

-          Vale, no sé qué es eso, pero no – Sandra puso los ojos en blanco y negó con una sonrisa que se le escapaba aunque trataba de ocultarla.

-          ¿Se puede saber qué diablos----

-          Algo bonito, pero tampoco tan elegante – señaló el vestido largo - Y con lo que no te vayas a morir de frío, por favor – resumió. Ella se alejó de él para ir hacia el armario de nuevo.

-          Algo bonito - repitió divertida mientras iba de nuevo a inspeccionar el armario. Sacó una falda granate con vuelo, un jersey gris de escote amplio y redondo esta vez, pero también de manga larga.

-          Estupendo – se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama mientras Sandra sacaba también unas medias negras bastante opacas y unos zapatos de tacón también negros antes de irse al baño para cambiarse – Eh, eh, ¡eh! - Sandra se giró sobresaltada - ¿A dónde vas?

-          ¿En serio, Dani? ¿En serio? – él rió en alto dejándola ir con un gesto de mano. En nada estaba fuera – A ver. Qué le parece al señorito – preguntó con nulo entusiasmo y los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho. Él se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó a ella para tomarla por la cintura.

-          ¿Tú qué crees? – le plantó un beso antes de ir a por su abrigo negro y ofrecérselo – Ten, anda.

-          Voy a pasar hasta calor, Dani – protestaba mientras se dejaba arrastrar hacia la puerta – Espera, espera – alargó el brazo para coger un pequeño bolso negro sin soltarse del australiano – Vale, vamos.

Algo después de ellos abandonar el hotel, Yaiza salía de su dormitorio y ponía rumbo al buffet. Echó un vistazo a la hora en la pantalla de su móvil, aprovechando con ello para darle un último repaso a su pintalabios. Todo estaba correcto salvo la hora. Se le había hecho bastante tarde y temía que le hubiesen cerrado el buffet. Se apresuró a llegar a éste como si esos segundos que pudiese abreviar en el camino fuesen a compensar todo el tiempo que se había pasado tirada sobre la cama sin hacer nada de provecho.

Se sintió aliviada al caminar por el hall y ver cómo salía y entraba gente del buffet. Aun así, llegó al lugar con la intención de ir directa a por su menú cuando divisó a Nico en una mesa plagada de uniformes de Force India. No tuvo tiempo de dudar respecto a cómo actuar, pues el alemán ya la estaba mirando para cuando ella había sido consciente de su presencia. Se hizo algo de lio con las manos, pero logró indicarle de forma más o menos clara que iba a por comida, desviándose a si en otra dirección para, esta vez sí, tener tiempo de decidir cómo actuar.

Las posibilidades de que Nico siguiese en el buffet a aquellas horas eran muy escasas, pero como posibilidades que eran, habían estado en la recámara en su cabeza desde que había decidido bajar así como todo el tiempo que había pasado arreglándose por si acaso era así. Sin embargo, no había dedicado nada de ese tiempo a pensar en qué pasaría si llegaba y estaba cenando con otra gente, lo cual era fácilmente predecible. Volvió a faltarle tiempo, esta vez para reprocharse su ineptitud a la hora de planear las cosas, cuando Nico apareció tras ella justo cuando ella se ponía a la cola para poder servirse.

-          ¿Me sigues? - Yaiza no supo ni el cómo ni el porqué de una repentina espontaneidad que la pilló más por sorpresa a ella que a él.

-          No, vengo a por azúcar para el postre - negó con una sonrisa.

-          Ah - supo que su rostro mostraba algo, que podía parecer decepción pero en su mayor medida eran reproches a si misma por su atrevimiento. Entonces entrecerró los ojos al avistar a lo lejos los terrones - Pues lamento informarte de que están en la otra punta – señaló dónde estaban los terrones. Nico miró a su espalda en esa dirección y después volvió a girarse.

-          Ya bueno, pero así te acompaño  – mintió.

-          Oh – fue todo lo que pudo decir Yaiza, que abrumada por aquella nuevo situación con el alemán, decidió comenzar a empujar su bandeja para ir recogiendo la comida que iba a ser su cena. Sin embargo, para lo tarde que era, bastante gente aún hacía cola para la comida – Pero se te va a enfriar el postre – tubo la necesidad de hablar por sentir la presencia del alemán tras ella todo el tiempo mientras ibas escogiendo su comida.

-          Ya está frío de tanto hablar – señaló a su equipo – Tú siempre tan sana – comentó al ver como la chica se cogía una ensalada y fruta de postre. Ella le miró – Siempre que te veo cenar, cenas ensalada.

-          Bueno, sólo me has visto cenar un par de veces, ¿eh? De las que por cierto hace meses – alzó las cejas al darse cuenta de la memoria del alemán. Él se encogió de hombros.

-          Me fijo en la comida – se justificó. Aquello la hizo reír un poco, y también negar con la cabeza.

-          Tienes problemas, ¿eh?

-          Eso me dicen – rió con autocrítica antes de girarse por las voces que le llamaban.

-          Oye, que nos vamos.

-          ¿Cómo que os vais?

-          Tú no, pero nosotros nos pegamos un buen madrugón mañana – le dio en el hombro de forma amistosa uno de sus mecánicos – Y se está haciendo tarde.

-          Bueno, vale.

-          Te dejamos en buena compañía – comentó uno de los chicos. Nico asintió con una sonrisa mientras que Yaiza hacía lo posible para no sonrojarse tanto por el comentario como por la reacción del alemán.  En cuanto se marcharon los hombres de Force India, ella regresó con la mirada a su bandeja. Ya tenía su comida y esperaba a que Nico se sirviese de azúcar para ir en busca de asiento.

El camino fue para ellos mucho más corto que para la pareja que había tomado el coche para ir a cenar hacia ya un buen rato. Aunque a Sandra no le molestó que el viaje se alargase. No por lo menos mientras fuesen en el coche y fuese Dani quien conducía. Le parecía relajante viajar con el chico al volante. Aunque de relajante tenía muy poco la música que Dani había puesto esa noche, como solía ser habitual en él. Aún así, le resultaba sencillo ignorarla mientras observaba por la ventanilla las luces de aquella enorme ciudad quedar atrás.

No tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde la llevaba, pero parecía alejado del centro. Dani pronto comenzó a circular más despacio por la zona, claramente buscando algo, lo que provocó que la chica se interesase más por el entorno. Para su sorpresa se trataba de un lugar bastante normal, nada especial, suponía que sería un barrio de la periferia. Las calles eran estrechas y estaban poco iluminadas al igual que poco transitadas.

-          ¿Sabes a dónde vas o…? – él rió.

-          Perfectamente – ella asintió confiando en su palabra – Intento dejar el coche lo más cerca posible, pero vamos a tener que andar un poco – dio un vistazo rápido al calzado de la chica.

-          Eso se avisa.

-          He dicho un poco – sonrió – Oye, ¿eso de ahí es un parking? Porque nos vendría de perlas - aparcaron el coche en el lugar que resultó ser un parking y se pusieron de camino a dónde quisiera que iban. Sandra lo miraba todo con intriga y sospecha de que cualquiera de los locales por los que pasaban pudiese ser a donde iban. Se sentía un tanto decepcionada por el ambiente. Sus sensaciones eran una mezcla entre extrañez y sorpresa. El lugar no era nada acogedor y a cada paso que daba comprendía menos de qué iba todo aquello. Dani había insistido en llegarla a aquel lugar asegurando que le encantaría y ella no podía evitar mirar su ropa y sentirse fuera de lugar. Miró al chico que andaba a su lado, confusa y se aferró más a su brazo mientras seguía andando por aquel callejón y sólo dejó de observarle cuando éste se paró.

-          Uy – dijo ella al ver que la calle se terminaba y ante ellos había una especie de riera. Miró a Dani aún más descolocada – No me avisaste de que debía traerme el bañador – él se echó a reír.

-          Me encanta que no tengas ni idea de a dónde vamos – confesó. Ella puso una mueca mientras contemplaba el agua.

-          Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

-          Pues esperamos.

-          ¿A qué?

-          A eso – señaló con un gesto de cabeza en la dirección de una especia de casita-barca de madera que iba hacia ellos. Sandra alzó las cejas de forma exagerada ante lo que Dani se aguantó la risa.

-          Cada vez estoy más perdida…

-          Lo sé – rió – Y me encanta – ella le golpeó en el brazo, haciéndole reír más.

El desconocimiento comenzaba a apoderarse de ella en forma de inseguridad mientras viajaban por lo que finalmente había asumido era un canal y no una riera sin más. Retiraba la cortina de la ventanilla para ver lo que había fuera mientras Dani la observaba en silencio, entretenido por sus simples reacciones a todo lo que veía. El barquero dio un giro de noventa grados tras el que se detuvo. Sandra miró a Dani, asumiendo que habían llegado a dónde fuese. Él la animó a levantarse e ir a fuera. Ayudada por el barquero así lo hizo. Echó un rápido vistazo tras salir y no tardó nada en volver a girarse en busca del australiano. Él se sonrió.

-          Oh, vaya.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Nos ha dejado en la otra orilla – rió tomándola de la mano para ir hacia el puente más cercano que estaba apenas a unos pasos. Estaban cruzando cuando la chica se detuvo, soltándose de Dani para apoyar sus manos sobre la madera de aquel puente y observar más detenidamente el [lugar](http://i1108.photobucket.com/albums/h409/Lhasaguy-5/ancient%20chinese%20historical%20towns/suzhouchina.jpg) en el que se encontraba. No era nada grandioso o espectacular. Era más bien sencillo, pero a sus ojos con mucho encanto. Era como una pequeña Venecia china que le encantaba.

-          ¿Cómo conoces este sitio? – sintió curiosidad. Él se sonrió.

-          Pues es una historia curiosa – imitó la postura de la chica, pero bastante más echado hacia delante, apoyando los antebrazos sobre el puente de piedra – Hace un par de años vinimos una noche con ganas de salir y callejeamos buscando un sitio.

-          Se os fue un poco de las manos – él rio negando.

-          No llegamos andando, nos lo recomendaron en uno de los tres mil sitios en los que interrogamos a la gente local. En esta calle hay básicamente sitios para comer, pero las de alrededor son diferentes. Hay de todo – ella asintió – Hablando de comer. Deberíamos ir tirando – así lo hicieron.

Una vez en el otro lado de la orilla no tardaron en encontrar en lugar en cuestión. De nuevo, la sorpresa volvió a invadir a la chica cuando un hombre les dio la bienvenida al interior del restaurante que por fuera parecía algo sencillo, pero cuya [puerta](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CBOl3p9WwAAuI8-.png) derrochaba sofisticación. Tragó saliva.

-          P-pero, pero – Dani reía mientras ambos se dejaban acompañar por el camarero hasta el interior. Se sintió algo más aliviada una vez dentro. Era mucho más acogedor de lo que esperaba gracias a la tenue luz de color ámbar que ambientaba la estancia. Y aunque que no dejase de ser sofisticado, no era un local demasiado grande. Todo estaba recogido, nada de amplitud y eso ayudaba. Además, se dividía en distintas áreas. El hombre les llevó hasta la que estaba más al fondo dónde encontraron una mesa de su agrado. Hacía esquina ambos se sentarían juntos en un sofá – Ya me dirás a que viene todo esto, ¿eh? – exigía una vez el camarero les había dejado a solas con la carta. Dani negaba riendo.

-          ¿Por qué tiene que venir a nada? 

-          Oh, vamos – señalaba a su alrededor – Qué es todo esto, Daniél.

-          Desagradecida – la culpaba mientras trataba de concentrarse en la carta aunque la contante mirada de la chica sobre él no se lo iba a permitir – Sé que te gusta salir a cenar chino y estamos en China, sólo eso - pero la chica se mantenía expectante, ahora con una ceja alzada - No sé qué quieres que te diga – rió un poco y dejó la carta sobre la mesa para ir en busca de inspiración divina – Cuando supe que vendrías me acordé de este barrio. Es muy tu estilo y busqué un restaurante que tuviese buena puntuación en TripAdvisor – se daba aires de experto.

-          TripAdvisor – Sandra se aguantó la risa y Dani la ignoró, tomando la carta de nuevo y comenzando a mirarla mientras ella le seguía mirando a él con una leve sonrisa en el rostro que no era capaz de borrar. Dani comenzó a hablar de nuevo. Esta vez con la mirada fija sobre lo que leía.

-          Tampoco nos vemos demasiado, así que tendré que aprovechar una de esas pocas veces – ella perdió la sonrisa de inmediato e hizo un ruido de disgusto al oírle decir aquello.

-          Bueno, ya queda poco de eso – quiso animarle con un pequeño empujón de hombro a hombro que apenas le desestabilizó – Cuando trabaje en tu circo te lo tendrás que currar en el día a día que es mucho peor – trataba de asustarle. Él se sonreía.

-          ¿Y si no?

-          Te dejo, obviamente – sentenció de forma rápida y decidida. Ambos rieron – Oye, ¿qué es un Zongzi? – volvieron a reír.

-          Pues ni idea, sinceramente – dejó caer la carta de nuevo sobre la mesa. Esta vez con algo más de desdén y asumiendo que no iba a sacar nada en claro de allí. Llamó al camarero para que les echase una mano mientras Sandra volvía a reír, esta vez por lo bajo.

Muy amablemente, el hombre les puso al tanto de todo lo que quisieron saber. Tras ello no tardaron en pedir y el restaurante fue bastante rápido sirviendo. La cena no se alargó en demasía debido a que ninguno de los dos comió en cantidad. Uno porque debía mantener su línea y otra porque no solía cenar gran cosa y menos si el de su lado la juzgaba cada vez que daba bocado a algo que él ni podía probar.

 

La cena de Yaiza en el buffet del hotel había sido bastante breve debido al temprano cierre de éste, pero el fin de su estancia en el buffet no había significado el fin de la ingesta de alimentos. Una cosa había llevado a la otra en la conversación que se había desarrollado durante la cena y ello había terminado con ambos en la cola del Starbucks de la esquina.

-          Eres una influencia horrible, lo juro por Dios – Yaiza reía mientras Nico le ponía los dientes largos comentando todo tipo de dulces desde cookies y muffins hasta rollos y pasteles – Mira que a mí la comida no me llama mucho, pero es que me la vendes de mala manera.

-          Pero como no te va a llamar, ¡mira ese muffin! – Yaiza reía de nuevo. No dejaba de sorprenderse por el pozo sin fondo que Nico tenía por estómago.

Pronto llegó su turno y pidieron. Nico terminó pagándolo todo aunque Yaiza trató de hacer valer su sueldo en Ferrari en repetidas ocasiones. De camino a los sofás, Nico seguía comentando con sorpresa algunos productos que aquella cadena de cafeterías solamente ofrecía en el país de extremo oriente en el que se encontraban. Aun así, ninguno de los dos se había visto atraído por aquellos llamativos comestibles, asumiendo que eran de un gusto local y mejor dejárselo a ellos.

Tomaron asiendo en el único par de sofás libre, al fondo del local. Yaiza lo hizo en el más cercano a la calefacción, pues hacía bastante frío, e incluso se cruzó un poco más su chaqueta intentando abrigarse un poco más, mientras que el alemán se sentó al otro lado de la mesita sin problemas.

-          Bueno, basta ya de hablar de comida - sentenció decidida una Yaiza a la que no le entusiasmaba el tema por muy gracioso que resultase el alemán hablando de ello que tanta pasión. Un chico que ahora la miraba sorprendida por su sentencia – Es que no es normal.

-          ¿Quieres hablar de otras cosas? – ella asintió con obviedad – Vale, ¿de qué quieres hablar? – sorbió su café y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-          No sé – se encogió de hombros - Cuéntame tu vida – no supo porqué dijo eso y Nico, también sorprendido, alzó las cejas.

-          ¿Mi vida? Vale, nací el 19 de agosto de 1987 en Emmerich am Rhein----

-          No, joder. Eso no – Nico rió levemente con la mirada puesta en su bebida, con la cual jugueteaba entre sus manos – Espera, ¿en dónde? – puso cara rara al nombre.

-          Emmerich am Rhein, mala fan – dijo con desprecio. Esta vez rieron ambos. Ella más por la sorpresa que por otra y él definitivamente más que ella a causa de la nueva cara de la chica.

-          ¡¿Cuándo he dicho yo que sea tu fan?! – la chica alucinaba mientras él reía sin parar – Qué ego… – terminó por decir de buena gana, a lo que Nico aceptó dejar el tema disculpándose con las manos en alto.

-          ¿Entonces?

-          ¿Eh?

-          Que si no querías saber eso, pues qué.

-          N-no sé, cosas.

-          Cosas – se atusó su apenas existente barba antes de darle un buen bocado y llevarse por delante más de medio muffin _supreme_ de chocolate. Yaiza reía por lo bajo sin sabes qué más decir, con la mirada perdida en su batido – Cosas tipo qué – insistía él.

-          Ay no sé, sólo lo decía por cambiar de tema, por hablar de otra cosa.

-          Vale – dejó el muffin y juntó las manos echándose hacia delante y apoyando sus antebrazos en sus rodillas - Hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Qué tal de pilotos? – Yaiza tragó saliva.

-          C-cómo que de pilotos.

-          Aseguras no haber dicho que eres mi fan y no creo recordar que hayas dicho ser fan de nadie.

-          A-a lo mejor no soy fan de nadie – aventuró con seguridad y la cabeza exageradamente alta. Nico rió levemente, desmontando su afirmación con ese simple hecho.

-          Oh, vamos. Participaste en un sorteo de entradas y viajaste hasta Australia para ver F1, ¿recuerdas? – Yaiza no había tenido otra cosa en mente aquella semana – Tendrás un favorito. Todo el mundo tiene uno, incluso varios – ella asintió despacio - ¿Y bien?

-          ¿Quién crees?

-          ¿Eh?

-          Que tú quién crees que es mi favorito. Venga, mójate – le retaba divertida por su expresión mientras le observaba apoyándose sobre su mano izquierda mientras en la otra sostenía su bebida.

-          ¿Sólo uno?

-          Ah, no sé. ¿Cuántos crees que tengo? ¿Tres? ¿Cinco?

-          ¿Porque siento que esta conversación se me ha vuelto en contra? – Yaiza rió y él la siguió.

-          Tú has sacado el tema – se abría de manos para librarse de culpa.

-          Bueno, pero luego me lo dirás, ¿no? Si acierto o no, digo.

-          Sí, sí – prometió – Dale, va.

-          A ver, voy a asumir de entrada que no soy yo – Yaiza rió en alto.

-          ¿Y eso?

-          ¿A parte de por qué antes me has dicho que no eras mi fan?

-          En realidad he dicho que no había dicho que lo fuese, no que no lo fuese – Nico tardó un poco en replicar, tiempo durante el que la sonrisa en los labios de la chica se fue agrandando al ver los ojos entrecerrados de un Nico que cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más confundido por aquella frase.

-          Lo que sea – la ignoró. Yaiza sonrió en su fuero interno – Así quedo mejor luego, más modesto.

-          ¿Modesto tú? – alzaba las cejas – En fin, vamos a dejarlo – él rió, pero decidió no hacerle caso.

-          Sí, mujer. Yo soy muy humilde - bromeaba.

-          Regla número 1 de la humildad: No eres humilde si dices ser humilde, pero bueno.

-          Bueno, ya está bien, ¿eh? – robó la galleta del plato de la chica enrabietado – Si sigues cebándote me la como.

-          ¡No, no, no! – suplicaba riendo mientras trataba de alcanzarla sin éxito por la altura del alemán que tan solo con levantar el brazo ya la llevaba demasiado lejos para ella.

-          Pero si no has probado bocado, ¡no la quieres!

-          Oye, que no la engulla con el ansia que tú no significa que no la quiera, ¿eh?

-          Y ahora me llamas ansias. Te la estás ganando.

-          Lo eres – seguía intentando cogerla pese a que sabía que era imposible por lo que terminaba riendo y sin fuerzas.

-          Y tú muy bajita. Acabo de darme cuenta – rió por lo bajo.

-          Vaya, gracias – se retiró de él.

-          Ten anda – fue a devolverle la galleta.

-          Que me la das, ¿por pena? ¿Por enana? - justo antes de que ella pudiese cogerla se la llevó a la boca y le dio un mordisco. Entonces se la devolvió.

-          Mira, ahora es un porción de comida más acorde a tu tamaño - Yaiza le miraba boquiabierta.

-          Pero, pero de qué vas - él no paraba de reír ante sus caras de estupefacción, parecía que fuese a llorar - Vas mal si esperas que te diga quienes son mis favoritos después de esto, ¿eh? – se dejó caer en el sofá de brazos cruzados.

-          Eh, lo prometiste.

-          Esto cambia las cosas – alzaba la galleta, o más bien lo poco que quedaba de ella, en el aire como prueba sobrada de que ya no le debía nada al alemán.

-          Venga ya, si no la querías.

-          Y dale – se cruzó de brazos de nuevo, fingiendo indignación, pues en el fondo aquel rato de niños con el alemán estaba siendo lo más relajado en todo su día – Además, tú aún no te has mojado - decidió retomar el tema de conversación previo a la disputa alimentaria y así evitar mostrar a Nico la sonrisa que escondía.

-          Ni me pienso mojar si luego no me lo dices – le aseguró. La chica resopló agotada, tras lo que se hizo el silencio por unos instantes – Jenson – Yaiza alzó la mirada que había perdido sobre la mesita que les separaba.

-          ¿Eh?

-          Creo que Jenson es tu favorito – Yaiza trató que permanecer lo más natural posible ante la sorpresa que le provocaba su acierto.

-          ¿P-por qué?

-          En Melbourne, cuando nos vimos después de la carrera estabas con él y con Jessica. Me pareció notarte diferente que con el resto, más nerviosa.

-          Nerviosa me poníais todos, la verdad.

-          Ya, bueno - Nico asumió que eso bien podía ser cierto con una sonrisa y asintiendo – En realidad no te he visto con todos tampoco, pero de entre los que te he visto me pareció notar algo distinto.

-          ¿Y del resto?

-          ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? – reía.

-          No sé, intuición de piloto. ¿Qué tengo pinta de que me guste, a ver? – Nico se aguantó una risilla que quiso disimular con su mano, aunque lo que no disimuló en absoluto fue su gesto al mirarla. Yaiza no tardó en darse cuenta del sentido que el alemán había dado a aquella frase y le dio un leve golpe con la mano – ¡De pilotaje! – el chico terminó por reír abiertamente, logrando que ella le acompañase sólo por verle, aunque lo hiciese con más vergüenza.

-          Ni idea, pero teniendo en cuenta que odias Ferrari, descarto a sus actuales pilotos y a todos los que han pasado por la escudería alguna vez.

-          Bien hecho.

-          Esto reduce el abanico de posibilidades – ella asentía  a la espera – Voy a centrarme en los campeones que son los que tienen más números, así que sólo me quedan Sebastian, Kimi, Lewis y Fernan----Oh mierda que Fernando está en Ferrari. Pero te encanta, se te nota – la señaló con el dedo índice y ella trató de seguir con cara de póker - La cuestión es, ¿puede tu españolidad y tu amor por Fernando con tu odio a Ferrari? – Yaiza le observaba divagar entretenida.

-          Tú dirás – no pensaba darle ni una pista.

-          No lo creo.

-          ¿Tanto odio crees que tengo dentro?

-          Puede… -entrecerraba los ojos como s fijando su mirada en ella fuese a averiguarlo – Pero no lo digo por eso, si no porque antes me has dicho que iba bien descartando a todos los de Ferrari.

-          ¡Mierda! – golpeó la mesa sin fuerza al darse cuenta de su error – Bueno, vale, pero aún te quedan tres.

-          Voy a descartar a Sebastian – guardó silencio unos instantes - ¿No quieres saber porqué?

-          Porqué, a ver.

-          Ni te inmutaste por su presencia a tu lado cuando salimos a cenar.

-          Pero bueno, ¿hay algo en lo que no te fijes tú? – reía.

-          Muchas cosas en realidad, pero obviamente me fijé en ti bastante esa noche.

-          Obviamente – asintió con la mirada baja y una sonrisa tímida.

-          Bueno, ¿entonces voy bien? – retomó el buen camino en la conversación por no incomodar a Yaiza.

-          Que no te voy a decir nada, pesado. Sigue.

-          Vale, pues me quedan Kimi y Lewis y les voy a decir a los dos por no saber descartar a ninguno, sinceramente. Además, cuantos más diga más posibilidades tendré de acertar – sonrió orgulloso.

-          ¿Por qué no sabes descartar a ninguno? – frunció el ceño ella.

-          Porque no te he visto lo bastante con ninguno.

-          ¿Pero si tuvieses que escoger a uno?

-          No sé, joder. A Kimi mismo.

-          ¡¿Por qué?! – Yaiza no entendía nada.

-          Vale me da que no es Kimi – rió él.

-          No he dicho eso, sólo pregunto por qué le dices si está en Ferrari, tonto.

-          Joder, es verdad – se golpeó en la frente – Pues no sé, es el favorito de Sandra y os habéis hecho muy amigas, ¡yo que sé! – Yaiza reía negando hasta que de repente dejó de hacerlo.

-          E-espera.

-          Qué.

-          ¿K-Kimi es el favorito de Sandra?

-          Sí, de siempre – respondió sin entender su reacción - ¿No lo sabías?

-          N-no…

-          ¿Cómo puede ser? No me creo que no hayáis hablado de esto – dijo con una sonrisa pilla.

-          Sí, sí, hemos hablado.

-          ¿Y qué te dijo?

-          Nada, no sé, me preguntó por los míos y sólo hablamos de los míos… Como está con Dani pues mi cabecita debió asumir que era él y no preguntó.

-          Bueno, obviamente ahora va con Dani, pero antes de estar con él ya le gustaba Kimi. Pero ese no era el tema. ¿He acertado o no?

-          Pues no – sentenció ella – Obviamente no, ganó con Ferrari. Aunque sí me gustaba en McLaren y me cae bastante bien, la verdad.

-          ¿Te cae bien Kimi? – alzó él una ceja, a lo que ella asintió repetidamente y él respondió con una mueca - ¿Entonces quiénes son tus favoritos?

-          Jenson y Lewis – rió. Ahora Nico alzaba ambas cejas.

-          Me tomas el pelo – ella negó.

-          Felicidades, has estado muy cerca.

-          Tanto que me cuesta de creer.

-          Disculpad, estamos cerrando – interrumpió un empleado de la cafetería. Nico echó un rápido vistazo a su reloj, sorprendido.

-          ¿Qué hora es?

-          Pasan de las once – Yaiza no supo como el tiempo había pasado tan deprisa. Ambos se pusieron en pie rápidamente para abandonar el local – ¿No te olvidas algo? – llamó la atención de la chica que se iba hacia la puerta. Al girarse vio a Nico con lo que quedaba de su galleta en la mano. Abrió la boca para justificarse, pero no supo cómo – Sabía que no la querías.

-          Cómetela ya y calla – le ordenó entre risas antes de darle la espalda e ir hacia la salida.

Fue de vuelta al hotel cuando agradecieron más que nunca la cercanía de aquella cafetería a su hotel. En menos de cinco minutos estaban en el ascensor camino a sus respectivas plantas. El primero en bajarse fue Nico, dejando a solas en el habitáculo a una relajadísima Yaiza que se pasó el camino hasta su habitación, y el tiempo que estuvo cambiándose y desmaquillándose para irse a la cama, pensando en esa tranquilidad salida de la nada por la que estaba tan agradecida.

Se recordaba esa misma noche en un estado muy distinto antes de coincidir con el alemán, e incluso estando con él bastante inquieta. No sabía en qué momento de la noche su nerviosismo la había abandonado ni porqué, sólo sabía que había echado mucho de menos la calma y esa noche se durmió esperando que le durase.

Rato antes, el que la cena hubiese sido ligera para Dani y Sandra había ayudado a la pareja a coger el largo camino de vuelta al hotel con más ganas. Anduvieron por aquella curiosa calle al más puro estilo veneciano hasta que les fue posible tomar una barca para que les llevase de nuevo a tierra firme. Durante el viaje a pie hasta el coche, a Sandra no le sobró en absoluto el abrigo que Dani le había obligado a llevar consigo. Caminaba aferrada a su brazo y ya cansada de sus tacones.

-          Si que aguantas poco – la picaba.

-          Mira, guapo – le animaba a callarse, haciéndole reír como siempre – Te iba a contar un secreto, pero ahora ya no quiero – Dani frunció el ceño.

-          Qué dices.

-          Un secreto de Mercedes – dijo en un tono misterioso mientras intentaba no reírse. Dani cada vez entendía menos – Tienes razón, mola eso de tener al otro más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje.

-          Explícate, anda – trataba de agilizar la situación.

-          Nada, que hoy he visto la telemetría de Lewis – pausó – Aunque no he entendido nada…

-          Ah, pero que hablas en serio – Dani se escandalizaba visiblemente e incluso se separaba de ella para mover los brazos, lo cual la resultaba muy gracioso.

-          Sí, sí, claro.

-          Claro, dice. Lo normal.

-          ¡Lo juro! Estábamos en el hospitality de la FIA Jess y yo y de golpe aparece con su ingeniero y un portátil y se ponen a mirar la telemetría a nuestro lado – el australiano la miraba extrañado – Se ve que se habían quedado sin luz en el box – Dani rió y ella le dio un ligero golpe – No seas cruel.

-          Toda ayuda es bienvenida – llegaron al parking.

-          Ay, pobres.

-          De pobres nada. ¡Si gastan un dineral! - reía.

-          Bueno, pues yo les eché una mano – Dani se paró en seco.

-          Qué tú qué.

-          Ya sabes, con la telemetría.

-          Estarás de coña – ella negó y él comenzó a andar de nuevo y más deprisa.

-          ¡Tenían un problema de comunicaciones! – trataba de explicarse mientras le seguía con dificultades debidas a sus tacones. Dani hizo aspavientos.

-          ¡Me da igual cual fuese su problema! ¡¿Pero tú con quién vas?! – Sandra se echó a reír y fue hacia la puerta del asiento del copiloto – ¡¡¡No!!! Tú no entras a mi coche – cerró con el mando. Sandra no dejaba de reír mientras el australiano entraba al vehículo, pues él había abierto ya su puerta antes de bloquear el resto.

-          Va, Dani… - se quejaba - Que me duelen los pies… - mientras, el chico ponía el motor en marcha y bajaba la ventanilla para hablarle.

-          Pues haberlo pensado antes de cometer traición – Sandra rió de nuevo, pero no le duró mucho cuando vio que el chico se ponía en marcha con el coche, avanzando unos metros.

-          _Daniél_ – acentuó la última vocal de su nombre dándole a entender que se había acabado la broma.

-          Va, anda, sube – ofreció finalmente abriéndole la puerta desde dentro.

-          Gracias…

-          Cállate, traidora – ella rió y después así lo hizo. No se dirigieron la palabra durante todo el trayecto. Sabían que todo aquello había sido en un tono bromista, sin embargo, Dani se sorprendió de que la chica todavía no hablase una vez en el ascensor del hotel - ¿A cuál vamos? – señaló el panel. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-          Me da igual. A la tuya – él asintió pulsando el botón de su planta. De nuevo la chica se mantenía callada. No había ninguna razón tras ello, pero Dani la observaba en busca de una respuesta a su prolongado silencio.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba algo aturdido de tanto mirarla cuando fue a sacar la llave de su dormitorio y la chica ya la tenía en su mano e iba hacia la puerta dispuesta a abrirse paso.

-          ¿Cuándo has cogido eso? – frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Eh?

-          Mi llave.

-          Pero si te la acabo de pedir – rió.

-          Oh.

-          ¿Vas dormido o qué? ¿Tan cansado estás? – le miraba con una sonrisa mientras se bajaba de sus tacones ya dentro de la habitación. Él negó sin dejar de observarla, queriendo acercarse a ella – Ya. Por eso ni cierras la puerta – rió de nuevo ella. Dani puso los ojos en blanco y volvió tras sus propios pasos para cerrarla. Luego se dio media vuelta para observar como la chica se deshacía de sus pendientes frente al espejo y luego los dejaba sobre la cómoda. De igual manera hizo con su collar y sus pulseras. Pero esta vez fue ella la sorprendida cuando sintió el aliento del chico en su nuca.

No tuvo tiempo para mostrar demasiada sorpresa pues inmediatamente pudo sentir los labios del chico en el lateral de su cuello y sus manos rodeándola por la cintura. Sandra se sonría en el espejo, disfrutando de la imagen que éste le brindaba. Fue sólo cuando las manos del chico bajaron por sus piernas y se introdujeron bajo su falda que fue consciente de a dónde pretendía ir Dani con aquello. Rió en alto girándose hacia él, interrumpiéndole tan de repente que logró que él la mirase embobado.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Que ahora ya sé a qué venía todo eso – rió por lo bajo.

-          ¿El qué? – el chico estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que quería como para poder seguir las conversaciones que la chica le daba. Volvía a llevar las manos a los laterales del cuerpo de Sandra y de nuevo ella las retiraba, riendo.

-          Pues todo eso de las barquitas, la cena… Ya sabes – Dani comenzó a reír negando.

-          En realidad no, pero bueno, si te hace ilusión pensar eso – se encogió de hombros antes de buscar acercar sus labios de nuevo al cuello de la chica, para lo que retiró su pelo.

-          Hombre, tanto como ilusión – le apartaba otra vez, haciendo que el chico se retirase mordiéndose el labio ya algo desesperado. Sandra sonrió en su fuero interno mientras se paseaba por la habitación, sabiendo que la mirada del chico la seguía allá a dónde fuese – Pero vamos – se giro a él de nuevo cuando al fin se detuvo en un lugar: el centro del cuarto a unos metros de Dani - que si hubiese sido así tampoco me habría molestado – confesó con la mirada puesta en el suelo, pero no tardó en levantarla y sonreír, esta vez de forma visible y algo provocativa. Lo suficiente para dar luz verde a un Dani que ansiaba lanzarse a sus labios.

Esta vez dejó que las manos del chico la recorriesen entera sobre su ropa, así como aceptó que rápidamente buscasen deshacerse de ella. No sabía de dónde había surgido aquella urgencia en un chico del que no la había visto venir en ningún momento de la noche, pero como bien le había dicho a él, no le molestaba en absoluto.

Se dejaba besar por esa ansia del australiano a la cual correspondía con plena dedicación mientras sentía que cada vez más prendas de su cuerpo iban desapareciendo. Pronto se encontró frente a la cama con solamente su ropa interior y una medias que tenía la impresión de que no iban a durar mucho en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, quiso deshacerse de algunas de las prendas del chico ella antes. Dani no oponía resistencia, pues sabía que cuanto antes terminase Sandra con lo que hacía, antes podría él regresar a lo que le interesaba.

Sus labios sólo se separaban cuando no quedaba más remedio que deshacerse de alguna prenda sacándosela por la cabeza, por lo que ninguno estuvo precisamente agradecido de que Dani llevase una camiseta bajo su camisa de cuadros blanca y negra. Sin embargo, Dani aprovechó aquella separación para bajar al cuello de la chica en lugar de volver a sus labios y dejar que desabrochase su pantalón. Rápidamente comenzó a bajar con sus labios a su pecho y sin detenerse mucho por allí, fue a su vientre.

La chica se encogía sin evitar poder reír de vez en cuando ante el comportamiento de un Dani que no sabía cómo podría haber echado más de menos en los pasados meses. Resignada ante el ímpetu y la decisión de su chico, Sandra se limitaba a llevar las manos a su pelo y disfrutar de lo que viniese. Y tras sentir el tacto de las manos del chico bajar por el contorno de su cuerpo hasta su lencería y bajarla de un tirón, no le quedaron muchas dudas de lo que se trataba.

Inicialmente le dejó que hiciese lo que quisiese, poniéndose a su plena disposición: separó ligeramente sus piernas cuando él quiso, apoyó un pie sobre el colchón para darle más acceso cuando él quiso, y gimió cuando él quiso. Pero llegó un momento en el que sus manos tuvieron que abandonar los rizos del australiano para cubrir sus labios con fuerza y sus piernas comenzaron a cerrarse de forma involuntaria. Supuso que aquellas señales serían inequívocas, pero se equivocó con un Dani que no pisó el freno en absoluto. Lo que la obligó a armarse de valor para tirar de su rostro y renunciar a un placer que tanto deseaba en ese instante para poder alcanzarlo con él más tarde.

Atrajo entre sus manos el rostro del chico hasta el suyo y lo besó con decisión. La misma decisión con la que caminó hacia delante, haciendo que Dani se tropezase sobre el colchón y ambos cayesen sobre éste de una forma más o menos controlada por el chico. El mismo chico que en cuando tuvo ocasión, llevó sus manos a la espalda de una Sandra que no tardó en colocar sus rodillas a ambos lados de su cintura, tantear su cuerpo en busca de su miembro con las manos e introducirlo en su interior.

Ahora era ella quien estaba al mando y no era algo que él fuese a cuestionar. Se dejaba llevar por el ritmo que ella decidiese imprimir y sofocaba los incendios que le parecía sentir por todo su cuerpo a base de contraer sus músculos. Sandra lo estaba disfrutando de igual manera y eso era algo que lo le cabía la menor duda por la forma en la que las uñas de las chica se clavaban en la piel de su pecho, sobre el que ahora se apoyaba para mantenerse sentada.

No tardaría en flaquear en esa posición, lamentándose por ello, pero agradeciendo que Dani tomase las riendas mientras ellas se dejaba caer hacia delante para besar sus labios. Mantenía el contacto con éstos siempre que le era posible, pero eso cada vez le era más difícil. Necesitaba coger aire y necesitaba gemir. Y pronto necesitó descansar tras sentir como su orgasmo la llenaba de temblores al mismo tiempo que de placer. Para Dani fue un alivio en cierta forma, pues se había estado conteniendo esperando ese momento de la chica, por lo que no tardó en acompañarla tanto en su sensación de placer como en esa búsqueda del descanso que les llevaría a ambos a dormirse muy pronto.


	18. Más difícil de lo que parecía

Para su sorpresa, Yaiza se había despertado ese sábado con energías renovadas. No sabía de dónde las había sacado tras un día tan agotador como había sido el viernes, pero se alegraba por ello al poner la vista en la ajetreada jornada que de nuevo la esperaba.

Se arreglaba sin prisa pero sin pausa frente al espejo del baño mientras iba contestando mensajes de un claramente adormilado Fernando al que apenas lograba comprender por WhatsApp debido a que hacía demasiadas faltas de ortografía. Terminó haciéndola reír al desistir de bajar a desayunar, por lo menos en breves. Así que, esperando encontrarse con su amiga quien no parecía estar por el teléfono, puso camino al buffet como cada mañana a esa misma hora. Nada más cruzar la puerta dio con la chica a lo lejos. Dani la acompañaba.

-          Al menos ahora eres libre.

-          ¿Libre? – apareció Yaiza tras el australiano intrigada por su frase.

-          Ha llamado mi jefe – informaba Sandra a la chica que tomaba asiento a su lado – Y bueno, ahora ya no es mi jefe – resumió con una mueca.

-          Pero no pasa nada porque ya le he concertado entrevistas – se apresuró a intervenir positivamente Dani.

-          ¡Vaya! ¿En serio? – él asintió orgulloso.

-          Y son casi todas para hoy mismo, así que va a estar tan o más entretenida que tú.

-          Me van a dar por todos lados – asumía la de Barcelona resignada mientras los otros dos reían – No os riais. ¡Sobre todo tú! – reñía a Dani – No te has dado tiempo de prepararme nada… Ya te vale.

-          Pero si no te hace falta – Sandra puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Bueno, no sé cuándo tienes la primera, pero siempre puedes mirártelo un poco ahora, ¿o entre entrevista y entrevista? – propuso su amiga.

-          Eso intentaré… La primera es a media mañana y luego se encadenan unas cuantas. Hoy no veo la clasi – sentenció mirando a su chico como si este tuviese la culpa.

-          Dios nos ayude – exageró Dani. Sandra le sacó la lengua – Creo que me las apañaré.

-          Pues luego si te va mal no vengas a llorarme – Yaiza rió al comentario que la otra chica hizo con poderío.

-          Voy a por comida que me he sentado muy feliz aquí sin nada, ahora vengo.

A medio desayuno Fernando se dignó a aparecer por allí y lo hizo con un hambre feroz. Su hambre era tal que devoró una mayor cantidad de comida que Yaiza en menos de la mitad de tiempo que ella. En cuanto la chica terminó, los cuatro se pusieron en marcha camino al Paddock.

-          ¿Qué harás ahora? – Yaiza se interesaba por lo que Sandra tenía en mente.

-          Pues lo que decíamos antes, revisar algunos conceptos para que parezca que sé lo que me hago en la entrevista – rieron levemente.

-          ¿Y a dónde vas a eso? - se encogió de hombros.

-          Pues pensaba ir al hospitality de éste – dio un golpecito a Dani - y buscar una salita vacía o algo, ¿por?

-          Ah, bueno – dudó mirando a Fernando – Es que yo también tengo que hacer unas cosas ahora y en Ferrari tenemos – cerró los ojos al decirlo – tienen - Fernando rio en alto - una salita que siempre está vacía y que es bastante grande. Yo voy ahora y era por si querías venirte – se giró a Fernando - ¿Puede venirse, no?

-          No trabajas para el enemigo, ¿no? – Sandra negó riendo – Entonces no es que puedas venir, es que te invitamos – Yaiza le dio un codazo.

-          La he invitado yo, ahora no te apuntes el mérito.

-          Algún mérito tendré que apuntarme algún día en este equipo… - todos se miraron unos a otros por el comentario cabizbajo de Fernando.

-          ¿Entonces me voy solo, no? – por suerte, Dani se aventuró a romper el silencio rápidamente. Sandra asintió - ¿Cómo ves lo de la comida?

-          Yo no estoy libre el único rato que tú estás libre, así que… – Dani asintió, pareciendo algo distraído antes de despedirse de los tres con la mano.

-          Ay, espera, ¡espera! – Dani apenas acababa de soltar el brazo de la chica y ya tiraba de él de nuevo. Sandra se giró a él sorprendida por el tirón mientras Yaiza y Fernando continuaban su camino al interior del hospitality.

-          ¿Q-qué?

-          Es que estaba pensando en algo. Esto… ¿Tienes planes para la semana que viene?

-          No, salvo que me tengas más entrevistas preparadas o me contraten y me necesiten de inmediato – rio nerviosa ante cualquiera de los escenarios.

-          Ah no, no, pero digo más adelante.

-          Ah, pues no. ¿Por? – Dani se encogió de hombros, queriendo quitarle importancia.

-          Por hacer algo.

-          Ah… ¡¡Vale!! – asintió exaltada de repente, haciendo reír a Dani.

-          Oye, estás un poco nerviosa, ¿no? – ella negó - ¿Y esa efusividad? – Sandra el golpeó en el brazo.

-          Calla – él rio más fuerte.

-          Es que me haces mucha gracia cuando te pones nerviosa.

-          Oye, vete un poquito a la mierda, ¿eh? – él seguía riendo.

-          Va anda, si lo harás genial.

-          No estoy yo tan convencida…

-          Bueno, pues yo sí. Así que tira, pesada – ella hizo pucheros, pero se dejó dar la vuelta y empujar por Dani hacia el hospitality. Su chico la despidió con un beso en su cabello antes de simplemente dejarla ir hasta el interior de la escudería.

Sandra siguió el camino por inercia una vez el australiano se hubo marchado. Estaba verdaderamente nerviosa de cara a todas y cada una de aquellas entrevistas. Tanto que no fue consciente de la conversación que mantenían Yaiza y Fernando frente a ella hasta que el último quiso marcharse.

-          Bueno, chicas, ¡que os divirtáis! – les dio ánimos el asturiano frente a la puerta de la salita, dónde se separaban sus caminos.

-          Uy, sí. Es apasionante planearte viajes – comentó Yaiza – Anda, que vaya bien.

-          No te quejes, que tú también viajas – Sandra alzó las cejas y miró a su amiga, pero no dijo nada a la espera de cómo continuaba aquella reveladora conversación.

-          Porque me obligan.

-          Anda, anda – le revolvió el pelo a la chica – En realidad no la obligan, se viene porque quiere estar más tiempo conmigo – dijo a Sandra, quien entre los nervios y la sorpresa no lograba asentir o sonreír.

-          Sí me obligan – aseguró Yaiza.

-          ¿Pero a qué? ¿De viaje a dónde? – Yaiza dudó.

-          ¿No te lo he contado? – Sandra negó.

-          Uy, uy, uy, problemas en paraíso – sembró cizaña Fernando, a lo que las chicas rieron–Yo mejor me voy – aprovechó para despedirse de una vez por todas, pues ya se le hacía tarde. Las chicas le dejaron marchar mientras comenzaban a andar camino a la salita. Yaiza ponía a su amiga al día.

-          Pues que hay un evento en memoria de Ayrton Senna, previo al GP de casa, al que irá Fernando y tengo que ir como su jefa de prensa que soy – dudó por un momento de si estaba soñando al decir aquellas palabras en voz alta.

-          Anda, ¿y a dónde os llevan? – quiso saber mientras seguía a su amiga que se adentraba ya en la salita.

-          A Imola – Sandra se paró en seco tras cruzar el marco de la puerta. Yaiza sólo se dio cuenta cuando se sentó en la mesa y vio que no lo hacía nadie más. Se dio media vuelta - ¿Puedes pasar, eh?

-          Te vas a Italia – puso pucheros. Yaiza no entendía nada.

-          Sí… Pero a trabajar, ¿eh? No nos vamos a un spa ni nada. Ya le gustaría a Fer, de hecho – recordó su conversación con él el día anterior.

-          Eso da igual, vas a Italia – Sandra seguía poniendo pucheros.

-          Sí, hija sí. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-          Que me encanta Italia… - dijo con voz lastimera.

-          ¿En serio? Pues a mí no me llama…

-          Pues vaya – musitó molesta por la nula nuestra de interés de Yaiza en algo de lo que Sandra no podía disfrutar y que tanto ansiaba. Fue a sentarse a la otra punta de la mesa dispuesta a concentrarse en la preparación de sus entrevistas.

-          Puedes sentarte aquí, ¿eh? Tampoco voy a esparcir papeles por toda la mesa – rio algo forzada.

-          Da igual – risa que se vio cortada por la respuesta tajante de una Sandra que demostraba no estar de humor.

Sin saber cómo actuar, Yaiza agachó la cabeza y se puso a trabajar. Le costó un poco coger el ritmo debido al desconcierto que le había producido aquel extraño cambio de humor en su nueva amiga, a quien todavía no sabía cómo tratar en situaciones como aquella.

-          Y… ¿C-cómo es eso de que te encanta Italia? – Sandra alzó la vista sin saber por qué la interrumpían para seguir un tema que había dado por acabado hacía rato. Se encogió de hombros, a lo que Yaiza tragó saliva sutilmente pensando que habría sido mejor dejarlo estar, pero finalmente obtuvo respuesta.

-          Me ha gustado desde siempre, la verdad. ¿Sabes esos sitios que aunque no hayas ido nunca ya te encantan? – Yaiza asintió – Pues es justo eso.

-          ¿Entonces no has ido nunca?

-          Sí, pero hace mucho… Y me paso el día queriendo volver, pero no hay manera. El año pasado estuve a punto de ir para el Gran Premio, pero al final nada.

-          ¿Q-qué pasó? – no supo si preguntar, pero terminó haciéndolo. Sandra negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia al no querer hablar de ello cuando tenía tanto trabajo pendiente en aquel momento. Agachó la cabeza para seguir estudiando, haciendo pensar a Yaiza que no había sido una buena idea preguntar y que lo mejor sería centrarse en hacer su trabajo y dejar que Sandra hiciese también el suyo.

Poco a poco, la faena iba saliendo. Al fin y al cabo, no le quedaba mucho por hacer y era bastante sencillo. Tuvo que hacer más de una llamada, para lo que prefirió dejar la salita por temor a recibir una mirada asesina de su amiga. Iba de camino a fuera para cerrar el tema con una última llamada cuando se le encendió una bombilla.

Dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados frente a la puerta que logró llamar la atención de una Sandra hasta el momento muy concentrada. La de Barcelona no pudo evitar mirarla confundida por el hecho de que Yaiza estuviese mirándola fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

-          Qué.

-          Estaba pensando…

-          Vaya, felicidades – fingió asombro. Yaiza entrecerró los ojos aún más, ofendida, pero decidió que no se lo tendría en cuenta por esa vez. Además, era más importante lo otro que tenía que decirle.

-          ¿Por qué no te vienes?

-          ¿E-eh?

-          A Italia. Con Fer y conmigo.

-          ¿Q-qué? P-pero si vais a trabajar.

-          En realidad el evento dura sólo una mañana. Nos quedamos más tiempo y ale.

-          P-pero…

-          Nada de peros. Y paga Ferrari – zanjó el tema con una risa maliciosa. Sandra seguía mirándola fijamente, pero ahora su expresión era más de aturdimiento. Algo que logró hacer dudar a Yaiza de si había sido buena idea invitarla o si la había vuelto a liar - ¿Entonces lo organizo o…? – Sandra comenzó a asentir como si le fuese la vida – Vale – sonrió de forma tímida Yaiza, ahora algo más aliviada – Pues voy a ello – señaló la puerta tras de sí antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse.

-          ¡E-espera! – para cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia Sandra, ésta se encontraba de pie justo frente a ella – Jopé, gracias.

-          De na---- - la interrumpió con un fuerte abrazo.

Un abrazo que dejó a Yaiza completamente descolocada y terminó concluyendo que verdaderamente Sandra debía estar muy enamorada del país en forma de bota o bien muy alterada de cara a todas aquellas entrevistas.

Lo que Yaiza desconocía por completo era el motivo real del abrazo de Sandra. Una mezcla entre los nervios que sentía por su incierto futuro, combinado con el agradecimiento a su nueva amiga por soportar su mal humor y aun así querer llevarla de viaje a un lugar que para ella era el paraíso.

Yaiza dejó el viaje arreglado en un par de llamadas, tras las que estuvo de vuelta con su amiga. No tenía mucho más que hacer, por lo que se quedó mirando trabajar a Sandra unos instantes. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a darle vueltas a lo poco que habían hablado del tema y a realizar conjeturas sobre porqué Sandra tendría esa pasión por aquel país en cuestión.

Se le ocurrieron unas cuantas hipótesis, algunas ciertamente descabelladas a las que no sabía cómo habría llegado su mente, y otras más aceptables. Vio a Sandra darle vueltas a un bolígrafo, asumiendo que su amiga tampoco estaba trabajando en ese momento y se lanzó a preguntar.

-          Oye, ¿lo de Italia no tendrá que ver con cierto italiano?

-          ¿Eh? – Sandra levantó la cabeza completamente descolocada por la pregunta de Yaiza - ¿Un italiano? ¿Qué?

-          Bueno, no italiano del todo…

-          Creo que me he perdido – rio Sandra.

-          ¿Un tal Ricciardo? No sé si le conoces.

-          Ah. ¡Ah! No, no – empezó a reír en alto - No, ya te he dicho antes que me gusta Italia de siempre.

-          Ah, así, es verdad…

-          Pero vamos, que Dani no ha hecho que me guste menos – dijo algo más tímida.

-          ¿Sabe italiano? Dani, digo – Sandra asintió con una mueca.

-          Sí, bueno… Algo más que de castellano sí sabe – admitió finalmente.

-          Vamos, que te habla en italiano y caes rendidita – Sandra rio con fuerza al mismo tiempo que negaba sonrojándose – ¡Ostras, que sí!

-          No, no, no, qué va, ¡qué dices! – ahora era Yaiza quien reía.

-          Que sí, ¡que te has puesto roja!

-          ¡¡¡No!!! A ver… – implantó toda la seriedad que le fue posible a su tono – A ver si te vas a imaginar cosas que no son.

-          Ah, no sé, dime tú – Sandra abrió la boca, incrédula por el atrevimiento de la otra chica, que se esforzaba por dejar de reír para evitar llorar y que se le corriese el maquillaje – Vale, ya paro – Sandra fue a agradecerlo cuando Yaiza volvió a la carga – Pero entonces, ¿en qué idioma…? Ya sabes.

-          ¡¡Yaiza!! – llamó su atención escandalizada, pero sin poder dejar de reír.

Tuvo que ser la repentina entrada de Fernando por la puerta la que llamase la atención a las chicas. El asturiano no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al verlas ocultando la risa, pero recibió un grito desde fuera y tuvo que volver a salir antes de haber llegado ni a saludar. Momento que Yaiza no dudó en aprovechar.

-          Te diría que intentases que te contratase Ferrari porque escucharías italiano a todas horas, pero el pobre Dani se pondría celoso y no es plan.

-          Cállate ya –negó, ocultando una sonrisa bajo su rostro cabizbajo antes de ver la hora y comenzar a alarmarse – ¡Ah! ¡Mierda! L-la entrev-vista…

-          Pero mujer, ponte una alarma o algo.

-          E-es que i-iba mirando el reloj todo el rato, n-no hacía falta – recogía todo a prisa – P-pero claro, me distraes y-y… - Yaiza tragó saliva.

-          ¿Vas a tener tiempo de llegar? – ninguna reía ya.

-          Sí, sí, pero no me sé nada…

-          Bueno, en las entrevistas nunca sabes por dónde te van a salir. A lo mejor no te serviría de nada… A mí me preguntaron cosas muy raras que poco tenían que ver con nada de lo que hago ahora – Sandra alzó la vista al terminar de recoger todo, anunciando así su marcha.

-          Vale – trató de auto-convencerse.

-          Anda, ves. Seguro que te sale bien.

-          Otra como Dani – puso los ojos en blanco mientras se dejaba acompañar hacia la salida. Yaiza rio levemente.

-          Es que tiene razón – le abrió la puerta – Y si esta no sale, da igual porque tienes otras opciones – Sandra asintió, tomó y soltó una cantidad de aire desproporcionada para lo que sus pulmones necesitaban y se marchó. Y sin saber qué hacer, Yaiza regresó al interior buscando entretenerse adelantando algo de trabajo mientras Fernando no hiciese acto de presencia.

-          ¿Y Sandra? – el asturiano asomaba la cabeza por la puerta un cuarto de hora después – Perdón por lo de antes, es que me han llamado de imprevisto – Yaiza negó quitándole importancia.

-          Ya se ha ido – respondió. Fernando asintió y después ofreció un paraguas a la chica.

-          ¿Nos vamos?

-          ¿En serio llueve otra vez? – dijo con desgana. Él asintió.

-          Llueve a cada rato, no se puede ir ni al hospitality de enfrente sin paraguas – Yaiza ponía los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo que tomaba el utensilio dispuesta a afrontar el lluvioso Paddock.

La lección de aquella mañana iba a ser claramente lo frenético que se tornaba todo cuando llovía. Si bien apenas había gente andando de un lado a otro, cuando la había iban todos corriendo y, lo peor, cuando se decía de entrar a cualquier sitio estaba todo lleno. Nunca había visto una sala de prensa tan abarrotada como aquella y pese a no haber visto tampoco un gran número de ellas a lo largo de su vida, sabía que no podía ir a mucho peor. Allí no cabía un alfiler y tuvieron que hacer la entrevista de pie en un rincón por haber llegado cuando ya estaba todo abarrotado.

Por suerte, aquella era la única entrevista de la mañana, pues Fernando debía asistir en breves a una reunión previa a la clasificación con su ingeniero. Corrieron de nuevo hacia el hospitality de Ferrari, el cual estaba demasiado lejos del centro de prensa a ojos de Yaiza, y al que la chica llegaría sin apenas aliento.

-          Tú ves, ves – le animaba con una mano a marcharse para no llegar tarde a la reunión mientras ellas tomaba asiento en el primero banco a su alcance. No tenía nada que hacer hasta que finalizasen los entrenamientos clasificatorios y pensaba aprovecharse de ello para tomarse su tiempo y recuperar fuerzas.

Tomó asiento en el banco al lado de la puerta del hospitality. Éste estaba resguardado del temporal gracias a un techo que convertía aquel lugar en una especie de porche. Frente a Yaiza, una cantidad importante de agua caía desde ese techo hasta el suelo en forma de cascada, dando lugar a un imponente reguero que creaba una improvisada separación entre el hospitality de Ferrari y el de Red Bull, justo en frente del de la Scuderia cruzando un puente.

Un puente que a los ojos de Yaiza era tanto innecesario como largo en exceso, pues no era para nada amiga de aquellas estructuras elevadizas. Pero no tuvo tiempo de llegar a maldecir al arquitecto de aquel Paddock de Shanghái. Al poco de sentarse a descansar, llegaron corriendo Kimi Räikkönen y Sebastian Vettel. Ambos frenaron en seco bajo el techo del hospitality y se percataron inmediatamente de la presencia de la chica.

-          Vaya, hola – saludó Sebastian al mismo tiempo que intentaba arreglarse el pelo, muy rizado y algo descontrolado debido a la altísima humedad.

-          ¡Hola! – respondió divertida por los gestos que hacía el alemán, mientras Kimi alzaba un una ceja a ambos por aquel saludo entre ellos.

-          Ah, que os conocéis – no sabía a quién de los dos preguntárselo, por lo que movió la cabeza de lado a lado un par de veces hasta que ambos hubieron asentido - ¿Y eso?

-          Esas cenas a las que no vas, ya sabes – informaba Sebastian mientras intentaba aplastar un rizo.

-          Dios, sí, esas cenas… - forzó una cara de horror el finlandés, haciendo reír a Yaiza, que observaba de reojo lo que hacía el alemán – Bueno, tampoco me he perdido nada si ya la conocía.

-          De hecho – intervino Yaiza – Le conocí a él antes – señaló a Sebastian. Kimi alzó de nuevo una ceja.

-          ¿Ah, sí? – sintió curiosidad Sebastian, en gran parte por picar al finlandés, quien fingía que no inmutarse.

-          Qué más dará el orden – aseguraba – Pero podéis seguir discutiéndolo mientras yo me voy.

-          ¿Te vas? – Yaiza quería que se quedase y no fue algo que pasase desapercibido.

-          Es que los adultos nos reunimos ahora para hablar de trabajo – explicó justo antes de marcharse, dejando a Yaiza y Sebastian solos allí fuera. El alemán negaba con la cabeza por las formas del finlandés mientras Yaiza agachaba la cabeza.

-          Está gruñón porque ha pisado un charco y le ha entrado agua por todos lados – justificaba a su amigo y de paso intentaba hacer sonreír a Yaiza, pero ella sólo asintió. Sebastian miraba de un lado a otro: a la chica, a su reloj y al hospitality de Red Bull al otro lado del puente – Oye… ¿Te importaría? – señaló su paraguas. Ella alzó las cejas – Está diluviando y no tengo capucha.

-          Oh – dudó – Pero es de Ferrari, ¿no lo tienes prohibido?

-          Da igual – insistía desesperado no siendo capaz de ver más allá de su necesidad de resguardarse de la lluvia torrencial. Le hacía gestos a la chica con una mano para que se lo alargase y con la otra se estiraba otro rizo mientras miraba a los lados por si le veía alguien coger un paraguas de la competencia. Yaiza se puso en pie aguantando la risa como pudo.

-          Ven, anda – abrió el paraguas, invitando al chico a meterse debajo – Aquí hay cámaras por todas partes – explicaba lo obvio–Es mejor que vayas conmigo. Parecerá que nos encontramos por el camino y te eché una mano. Así no te querrán matar luego por llevar un paraguas de Ferrari.

-          No quería molestar, pero si te ofreces – aceptó su invitación agachándose un poco para meterse bajo el paraguas con ella.

El comentario del alemán le había sacado una pequeña sonrisa, pero al mirar al frente y ver la cortina de agua que caía frente a ellos así como el puente que tendrían que cruzar, esa sonrisa se desvaneció por completo. Yaiza tragó saliva. Después miró a Sebastian. Ya era tarde para echarse atrás.

-          Me debes una – sentenció antes de echar a correr casi sin querer mirar por dónde estaba pisando, sólo pensaba en llegar hasta el porche del hospitality de Red Bull al otro lado del puente.

-          La próxima vez – hablaba sin aliento tras su llegada al otro lado - ¿podrías al menos aviarme cuando vayas a salir corriendo?

-          Me debes una – insistía la chica mientras tomaba asiento en el banco. Sebastian asintió con una sonrisa y sin rechistar.

-          ¿Te vas a quedar aquí? – ella se encogió de hombros.

-          No tengo nada que hacer ahora. Esperaré a que afloje un poco y daré la vuelta.

-          ¿Dar la vuelta?

-          Volveré por el otro lado.

-          ¿Por? El puente es más corto.

-          El puente no me gusta – respondió secamente, dejando a Sebastian algo cortado mientras no dejaba de manosearse el pelo - ¿Qué tienes con él? – hablaba casi riendo.

-          ¿Eh? - el chico se quedó quieto al no entender.

-          Con tu pelo – esta vez rió levemente – Déjalo. Dale libertad– aconsejó en un tono bromista.

-          Es que mis rizos no me gustan – imitó el tono de la chica antes y puso cara de burla. Yaiza le sacó la lengua y a continuación desvió la mirada hacia el Paddock por no saber reaccionar de otra manera.

Mientras Sebastian sonreía por el gesto de la chica, Yaiza no se lo había tomado de la misma forma. De repente se sentía estúpida por el modo en que Sebastian la había cortado, pese a no haber sido intencionado. Ahora el alemán la miraba sin saber cómo dejarla allí – T-tengo una reunión – anunció. A lo que ella asintió sin entusiasmo, dedicándole una mirada de apenas un segundo antes de volver a fijar la vista en el horizonte. Sebastian no supo si aquello significaba que le molestaba que el chico se fuese y la dejase allí sola o que no le importaba en absoluto, lo que no ayudó a Sebastian, quien sentía que iba a faltar a sus modales sin saber cómo evitarlo.

-          ¿No te ibas? – preguntó Yaiza algo confundida. Sebastian miró el reloj. Había pasado más tiempo allí pensando qué hacer del que creía, por lo que esta vez sí, no le quedó más opción que la de marcharse.

Se despidió sin más de una Yaiza que volvía a sentirse insegura en aquel lugar. Se acumulaban los detalles que la hacían sentir que su forma de actuar no era la adecuada nunca allí, y lo peor era que cada vez le pasaba más y con personas con las que antes no había tenido ese problema: primero Dani y ahora Sebastian. Sentada en aquel banco de madera se preguntaba quién sería el siguiente.

-          Me da a mí que ese no es tu sitio – una voz conocida se dirigía a ella desde el otro lado de los arbustos - ¿Perdida otra vez? – Yaiza negó con una leve sonrisa - ¿Entonces? – el alzar la vista la hizo ver que ya no llovía, por lo que se puso en pie para ir hacia el alemán.

-          Esperaba a que dejase de llover – él asintió, comenzando a caminar por el Paddock.

-          No creo que dure – pronosticó con la mirada puesta en unos enormes nubarrones negros.

-          Ya… Bueno, mientras nos dé para llegar a destino.

-          ¿A dónde vas?

-          Sala de prensa – había cambiado de idea al ver que había pasado más tiempo del que creía. Nico asintió - ¿Tú?

-          Igual en la práctica. Voy al box ya – era un camino largo desde dónde estaban, cómo ambos ya sabían. Y la lluvia no tenía intención de perdonarles: a los pocos minutos comenzó a llover de nuevo – Oh, joder – se puso la capucha más deprisa de lo que Yaiza abrió el paraguas - ¿En Ferrari no tenéis uniforme con capucha, o qué?

-          Sí, pero no hacía este día cuando salí del hotel… - la lluvia se intensificaba muy rápidamente, lo que les llevó a acelerar el paso.

-          Se veía venir – de nuevo, regueros de agua cruzaban el Paddock de lado a lado, pero cada vez quedaba menos camino por delante.

-          Lamento no conocer el clima chino – ironizó. Nico rio en alto y luego fingió negar con desaprobación.

-          Principiantes… - Yaiza le empujó a un lado mientras intentaba ocultar la risa que el alemán la sonsacaba - ¡Eh! – protestó Nico, a quien Yaiza había desestabilizado más de lo que cabría esperar por la diferencia de proporciones entre ambos. Pero le había pillado desprevenido y eso había jugado en su favor. Aunque no tan desprevenido como iba a pillarla él con su venganza.

-          ¡¡La madre que te…!! ¡¡Nico!! – Yaiza se cubría la cabeza como podía con una mano mientras con la otra trataba de alcanzar el paraguas que el alemán le había robado - No, Nico – él se partía de risa – No. Para, joder. ¡Dámelo!

-          Vaaale, vale – se lo devolvió aún sin poder dejar de reír. Aunque no fue de gran ayuda porque llegaron enseguida a cubierto, dónde Nico estalló en una nueva carcajada.

-          Y ahora qué.

-          Nada, nada.

-          No, va, dime. ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? Porque a mí nada. Estoy empapada y hace frío y---- - Nico la puso de cara a un cristal en el que se podía ver reflejada cual espejo. La expresión de la chica evolucionó rápidamente hasta el espanto al ver su pelo y el maquillaje de su rostro estropeados. Se giró hacia el alemán enfurecida – Porqué – Nico trató de aguantarse la risa.

-          Me pareció que podía ser divertido.

-          Pues qué bien – ironizó – Y yo ahora a coger una pulmonía – se quejaba por lo bajo mientras con una toallita de su bolso se iba limpiando la cara y reconstituyendo cómo podía aquel desastre. Pero dejó de hablar y de limpiarse con la toallita cuando sintió la chaqueta de Nico sobre sus hombros. Miró la prenda y luego a él. Lo hizo a través del cristal espejo, esperando que éste disimulase su escalofrío cuando le vio sonreír de forma ladeada.

-          S-sigo empapada – quiso sonar contundente, pero no le salió demasiado bien. Nico asintió con media sonrisa de nuevo.

-           Puedes quedártela. Cambiarla por la tuya y eso. Lo que haces siempre – rió levemente - No voy a salir del box en un buen rato. Al menos con ropa de calle, así que no hay problema – ella asintió despacio y decidió regresar a lo que estaba haciendo sin decir una palabra más por miedo a quedarse sin voz. Ella ya no le miraba, por lo que él interpretó que Yaiza daba aquella charla por terminada. Así que se fue hacia la puerta – Te veo luego en el box – se despidió. Yaiza le miró sin entender - Cuándo vengas a devolvérmela – aclaró justo antes de salir por la puerta. Yaiza se miró al espejo antes de bajar la cabeza y no poder evitar sonreírse.

La clasificación tuvo buenos resultados a ojos de Yaiza con su piloto primero, los dos Red Bulls y Fernando no muy lejos de la cabeza. Y aunque el octavo puesto de Nico no era la mejor noticia, cobraba un valor positivo frente a la décimo sexta posición de su compañero. Además, en lluvia las cosas se acercaban y era algo que el espectáculo agradecía de cara a la carrera del domingo.

Durante la comida, Yaiza trató de dar con Sandra. Sabía que seguramente no podría acompañarla, pero esperaba al menos recibir una señal de vida. No fue así, por lo que decidió preguntar a Dani si sabía algo, pero descubrió que el australiano sabía tan poco como ella.

Sin tiempo para entretenerse mucho más, se puso en camino al box de Force India. Al llegar a la entrada dudó durante cerca de un minuto qué hacer. Habría sido más tiempo, si no fuese porque Nico se encaminaba hacia la salida desde el interior. Caminaba sujetándose las mangas del mono que caían al llevarlo desabrochado.

-          Ya iba siendo hora – reprochó. Yaiza le miró boquiabierta a lo que él negó con una sonrisa, aclarando que se trataba de una broma.

La chica le alargó la chaqueta, pero él se limitó a parar frente a ella mientras anudaba las mangas del mono para que dejasen de caerse. Lo hacía con una sonrisa permanente en su rostro ante la que Yaiza no sabía cómo actuar, por lo que mantenía su posición alargándole la chaqueta sin demasiado entusiasmo. Al terminar con el mono, el alemán fue a coger su chaqueta sin prisa, pero Yaiza la apartó justo antes. Nico borró su sonrisa de inmediato, dibujando una pilla en el rostro de la chica. Ella no tardó en volver a ofrecerle la chaqueta, y esta vez él tampoco en agarrarla.

-          Ya iba siendo hora – le imitó. Nico la miró, primero arqueando las cejas, sorprendido por el repentino comportamiento de la chica, pero después, divertido por el mismo, se echó a reír.

-          ¿Sabes algo de Sandra? – se interesó mientras comenzaban a andar. Ella negó, ante lo que el alemán cambió de rumbo radicalmente – Pues vamos a Red Bull.

Al llegar se encontraron a un Dani que estaba tan perdido como ellos. Les ofreció tomar asiento y una bebida a ambos mientras esperaban a que Sandra hiciese acto de presencia.

-          ¿Pero cómo me das esto, tío? – Dani reía mientras el alemán se cambiaba de asiento por no tener que tocar la lata de Red Bull para alejarla – Ya tengo bastante con meterme en el hospitality de la competencia y que me saquen mil fotos – decía con un ojo puesto en la ventana tras la que había varios fotógrafos – Un día de estos mi sponsor me abandona.

-          Merecido lo tendrías – tomó asiento en el sitio que Nico había dejado libre entre él y Yaiza al huir de la bebida y dio un sorbo a la misma – Buenísimo. ¿Seguro que no quieres? – le ofrecía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acercándole la lata más y más, haciéndole retroceder en igual medida. Yaiza se aguantaba la risa, principalmente debido a la cara del alemán.

-          ¡¡Hombre!! – alzó los brazos Nico de repente. Era el único de cara a la puerta y, por tanto, fue el único en ver llegar a Sandra - ¿Dónde te metes? ¿Ya te están explotando?

-          Ey – ignoró la pregunta y saludó en un hilo de voz a Dani, al que se acercó por la espalda y le puso las manos sobre los hombros – Muy buena clasi – le dedicó un suave beso en la mejilla con el que sólo le rozó.

-          Ey – respondió él del mismo modo, aturdido por sentir como la chica buscaba su mano en público. Algo poco habitual. Retiró su silla un poco de la mesa y le ofreció sentarse en su regazo, siendo consciente por la falta de entusiasmo en la chica que algo iba mal - ¿Qué tal? - se atrevió a preguntar una vez se hubo sentado. Sandra negó con la vista baja mientras jugaba con la mano del chico. Nico y Yaiza intercambiaron miradas y alguna que otra mueca - ¿No?

-          No...

-          P-pero... ¿Ninguno? - preguntaba con temor. El resto permanecían atentos.

-          No, todos no. Vamos, que todos no lo sé aún. Pero de las de por la mañana ya me han llamado un par diciendo que no. Y de la que vengo ahora me han dicho directamente que en realidad no había vacante. Que era un poco por hacerte el favor a ti y si me podían meter por ahí pues que sí, pero que no iba a ser el caso - la expresión de Dani era una mezcla de malas sensaciones. Tragó saliva.

-          L-lo siento... - ella negó.

-          Sólo querías ayudar.

-          Sí, pero no hacerte perder el tiempo ni crearte falsas esperanzas.

-          ¿Ellos no te lo dijeron? - intervino Nico.

-          Que va, tío. Fui y me dijeron "sí, sí, que venga". Supuse que si lo decían era porque tenían algo.

-          Vaya... - se sorprendía Nico mientras Yaiza bajaba la mirada sin saber qué decir.

-          En fin - dijo Sandra poniéndose en pie - ¿Vamos tirando? - todos asintieron y dejaron sus bebidas a mitad, pues ninguno se atrevía a negarle nada en ese momento. Sabía lo importante que era aquello para Sandra. Lo mucho que significaba el tener un trabajo, el no estar desocupada o viviendo del cuento.

El camino hasta el hotel lo pasaron hablando sobre el plan para esa misma noche. Trataban de animar a Sandra, pues sabían que salir por Shanghái era algo que le hacía ilusión. Sin embargo, la chica estuvo ausente todo el tiempo mientras el resto lo comentaban. Dani no le quitaba un ojo de encima, preocupado por cómo se podía haber tomado aquello. Él sabía que habría nuevas oportunidades y que no se iba a quedar sin nada, pero también sabía cómo era ella y que lo vería de una forma completamente distinta.

En el bus, se unieron a ellos Jenson y Jessica. La pareja era ajena por completo a lo sucedido, lo que facilitó al australiano desviarse un poco de la conversación que el resto mantenían despreocupados para poder unirse a Sandra en su solitario camino al hotel. A diferencia del día anterior, la despedida fue breve una vez llegaron al hall, en el que acordaron encontrarse todos de nuevo más tarde para llevar a cabo el plan previsto para esa noche.


	19. Ya será menos

Lo último que Sandra necesitaba aquella tarde era una llamada más diciéndole que no tenían interés en seguir adelante con su candidatura a empleada. Por lo que nada más asegurarse de que habían colgado, lo primero que hizo fue maldecirles a todos y lo segundo tirar su móvil a la cama de muy mala gana.

Dani permanecía sentado en la butaca al fondo del cuarto sin saber qué decir para no dirigir hacia sí mismo toda la ira del monstruo que seguro habían despertado de su letargo aquellas llamadas. Sandra se dedicaba a sacar y meter ropa del armario. Mientras, Dani había abierto la boca en más de una ocasión para decir algo, pero siempre volvía a cerrarla antes de emitir ningún sonido. Finalmente, se puso en pie y fue hacia Sandra al ver que ésta empezaba a lanzar la ropa del armario contra la cama con demasiada fuerza.

-          Eh, eh, eh – le quitó una percha de las manos con cuidado, haciendo que Sandra se frustrase por no tener nada sobre lo que implantar su furia más allá de sí misma. Apretó los puños. La mirada que le dedicó a Dani la chica le hizo dudar de si había sido buena idea interrumpirla – Oye, sé lo que estás pensando. No lo pienses.

-          Qué fácil decirlo.

-          No, oye. Tienes mil motivos para no hacerlo. Estas cosas rara vez son algo personal. Entre que nadie sabe realmente qué motivos tienen para hacer procesos de selección en los que luego no cogen a nadie y que aquí todos sabemos que no se coge a cualquiera para un puesto por bien preparado que esté, poco tiene que ver contigo.

-          Pero no cogen a cualquiera porque son muy secta y sólo cogen gente del mundillo, pero si ni siendo tu novia me cogen…  – rio con pena. Dani la imitó, pero negando.

-          Vete tú a saber. Según como, aun te podría restar puntos estar conmigo – ella alzó las cejas sin creérselo y Dani asintió - Estás cosas van así: desde fuera a veces no se les ve sentido, pero ellos tienen sus rollos internos, sus intereses… Hazme caso, te cogerán. Además, tampoco hay prisa – Sandra desvió la mirada, nada de acuerdo con su última afirmación, pero prefiriendo no decir nada. Permaneció así. Trataba de creer a Dani cuando decía que la cogerían, pero su forma de ser le impedía hacerlo. Lo que su chico le decía tenía todo el sentido del mundo, pero ella no lograba ver más allá de la gran falta de conocimientos y las innumerables imperfecciones que a sus ojos tenía. Las cuales a su parecer eran claramente el motivo de todos aquellos rechazos – En serio, San – insistió el australiano tomándola por los brazos y acariciándolos con sus pulgares. Ella asintió despacio. No se sentía mejor ni había cambiado de opinión, pero tampoco quería amargar a Dani. Por su parte, el chico sabía perfectamente que Sandra asentía para que lo dejase estar, por lo que se puso a pensar en algo con lo que distraerla, dejando de incidir en el tema. Sabía que no podía ser sencillo, pero por suerte creía tener la idea perfecta – Mientras te cogen y no te cogen, podríamos distraernos… – comenzó a decir, captando la atención de Sandra de nuevo.

-          ¿Distraernos? – preguntó ya que si no Dani no parecía ir a terminar aquella frase.

-          He hecho algo –resumió de forma críptica. Sandra achinó los ojos.

-          Q-qué – Dani no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente mientras buscaba algo en su teléfono. Sandra quiso seguir los movimientos del chico con la mirada fija en la pantalla, pero Dani la tapaba con la mano – ¡Oye! – protestó dándole un golpe en el brazo. Dani rio y en seguida le mostró la pantalla. Sandra tuvo que mirar dos veces. Era el e-mail de una reserva: vuelo, hotel y unas entradas.

-          P-pero, pero.

-          P-pero, pero – la imitó en forma de burla, ganándose otro golpe en el brazo por parte de la chica. Un golpe que no le haría más que reír.

-          A-ay… – pasó bastante tiempo hasta que lo dijo y fue lo único que logró decir bajo la atenta mirada del chico al que solamente echaba un ojo entre vistazo y vistazo de comprobación a la pantalla – Ay que te como. ¡Te como con patatas! – decía todavía alucinada sin verse capaz de tener una reacción más allá de aquella por el momento. Dani de echó a reír por el inesperado comentario.

-          ¿Entonces confirmo?

-          ¿C-cómo que si confirmas? ¡¿No está confirmado?! – se alteró.

-          ¡Esperaba tu visto bueno! – se defendió entre risas - Tranquila, es un segundo - realizó la gestión la bajo la atenta mirada de una Sandra que se mordía el labio nerviosa – Hecho. ¡Nos vamos a Jerez!

-          Ayyy… – hizo un amago de ir a cogerle por el rostro, pero se contuvo - Te como. ¡Te como! – insistió. Y finalmente terminó haciendo lo que desde el principio había cruzado su mente: tomarle por el rostro para besándole de forma fugaz pues tenía demasiado que decir – Ay, qué guay – sentía ganas de dar saltos, pero no quería hacerlo sola por lo que antes de abrazó a él por el cuello. A Dani no se le borraba una sonrisa orgullosa.

-          Sabía que te gustaría – confesó orgulloso además por haber logrado sacar de la cabeza de Sandra todas aquellas preocupaciones tan infundadas. Aunque supiese que le iba a durar poco.

-          Imposible fallar – coincidió la chica.

Al igual que Dani, Sandra era una grandísima aficionada a una amplia variedad de deportes del motor. Entre sus favoritos se encontraba MotoGP, cuyo Gran Premio más icónico y multitudinario tendría lugar en una semana en Jerez de la Frontera, Cádiz.

Habían sido muchas las veces que habían visto juntos las carreras de esa modalidad; discrepando y estando de acuerdo en quienes eran los mejores y los peores en cada una de sus tres categorías. También habían sido muchas las veces que habían fantaseado con asistir a un Gran Premio, pero nunca había sido posible por los compromisos de uno u otro. Hasta entonces.

Pasaron un buen rato simplemente estirados en la cama, pensando en el viaje y diciendo todo lo que se les ocurría sobre qué hacer, qué ver e incluso qué visitar a su llegada a la población gaditana antes del inicio del Gran Premio. Pero el mayor debate no fue ése, si no el de cómo se iban a organizar una vez en el circuito.

-          ¿Entonces me piensas dejar por allí y e irte a hacer el VIP? – le recriminaba apoyada de lado sobre su brazo.

-          Hombre, si me dices que prefieres ver la carrera desde las gradas…

-          Yo no he dicho eso. Sólo he dicho que desde las gradas tienes el componente afición, que desde Paddock nunca vas a tener. Ahí son todos unos pijos y unos sosos y no tienen ni idea de motos ni quieren tenerla – Dani rio – Es la verdad.

-          Sí, es verdad. Pero yo no puedo plantarme en las gradas, San.

-          Ah, es verdad, que ahora eres famoso – dijo con retintín. Dani rio en alto sólo por el tono empleado por la chica.

-          Te duele, ¿eh?

-          Un poco, la verdad – admitió – Antes te tenía casi todo para mí… - se acurrucó pegada al chico que estaba completamente estirado en la cama – Desde que se anunció lo de Re Bull, casi he de pedir turno.

-          Ala, venga, exagerada – rio él.

-          De exagerada nada. Y espérate a que empieces a ganar… – levantó un poco la cabeza de la almohada para mirarla.

-          ¿Entonces no quieres que gane?

-          No – ironizó – Obviamente que sí – rio después – Tendré que cederte a aun más buitres de las entrevistas, pero podré presumir de novio. Vale la pena.

-          Ya presumes.

-          No lo hago. Más quisieras – rio por lo bajo - Mira, a Yai ni se lo dije hasta que no me quedó más remedio.

-          ¿Entonces te avergüenzas de mí? – alzó una ceja.

-          No, pero debería. Eres un payaso. Y un fanboy. Sobre todo eso último. Verás en Jerez… – comenzó a reírse sola mientras se abrazaba al chico, rodeándole con ambos brazos – Siempre había pensado que fuese con quien fuese iba a ser yo la más friki, pero es que tú eres peor – reía.

-          Hombre… Peor no. Diremos igual, va.

-          No, Dani. No diremos igual. Lo que pasa es que tú te controlas, cuando te controlas que esa es otra – el chico abría la boca para protestar, pero Sandra no se callaba, impidiéndoselo – pero intentas controlarlo porque estás de cara al público. Y la demás gente no lo podrá ver, pero a mí no me la das – aseguró. Se oyeron golpes en la puerta, interrumpiendo el intento de Dani de defenderse de las acusaciones de Sandra. La chica se separó de él a desgana para permitirle levantarse a abrir la puerta.

-          Mírala. No te muevas, ¿eh? A ver si te vas a herniar – Sandra reía desde el colchón – Y ya veremos qué pasa en Jerez – la señaló retándola antes de abrir la puerta.

-          ¿El móvil?

-          ¿El móvil? – repitió Dani sin entender.

-          Lo ignoráis, digo – Nico metió la cabeza en el cuarto, encontrando a Sandra espatarrada sobre la cama – ¿Lleváis aquí así cuánto? –se interesaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta. Al no obtener respuesta asumió que desde que habían llegado - Madre mía, sois como adolescentes – negó con desprecio – Hemos quedado abajo en media hora – informó.

-          ¡¿Cómo que en media hora?! – Sandra se incorporó de un salto para ir corriendo a arreglarse.

-          ¡Lo sabrías hace una hora si mirases el teléfono! – le recriminaba en voz alta a la que se había metido en el baño. Dani reía, por lo que terminó recibiendo una mirada de un Nico que le juzgaba - ¡¿Ya lo sabe?! – inquirió alterado entre susurros.

-          ¡¡No!! – respondió Dani del mismo modo – Si no lo sé ni yo, ¡¿cómo lo va a saber?!

-          ¡¡Yo que sé!! Lo decía porque se la ve muy animada comparado con cómo estaba antes. Me preguntaba qué le habrías dado… Según lo que haya sido casi que ahórrame los detalles, por favor – Dani rio.

-          Le he dicho lo de Jerez, pero nada más – Nico asintió.

-          Le ha encantado,me imagino.

-          Bastante, sí – se sonreía. Nico negó con una sonrisa.

-          Bueno, pues me alegro – le dio un toque en el brazo – Nos vemos abajo en media hora – le recordó. Dani asintió, despidiéndose del alemán hasta que volviesen a verse en la recepción.

-          ¡¡San!! – trató de llamar su atención al otro lado de la puerta.

-          ¿Qué? – respondió.

-          ¡Voy a cambiarme! Me llevo la llave para poder volver a entrar.

-          ¡Vale! – le oyó cerrar la puerta y al minuto ya estaban picando - ¡¿Qué?!

-          S-soy Yai…

-          Oh – comenzó a aclararse a toda prisa - ¡¡Un segundo!! – salió de la ducha de un salto, se puso el albornoz y se envolvió el pelo en la primera toalla que encontró pese a ser ésta demasiado pequeña – ¡Ya voy! – fue hasta la puerta para entreabrirla con cuidado – Pasa – la animaba mientras únicamente asomó la cabeza por el hueco antes de echarse atrás para darle paso. Después cerró rápidamente – Lo siento, creía que eras Dani otra vez.

-          No pasa nada – Sandra la miró de arriba abajo. Lleva un sencillo vestido azul oscuro corto de media manga por encima del codo y cuello redondo que se ajustaba hasta la cintura y después caía con vuelo. Era simple, pero muy favorecedor a la figura de Yaiza  – Oye, ¿no tendrás por casualida----

-          Tía.

-          Q-qué-e.

-          ¡¿A dónde vas tan mona?!

-          A cenar…

-          Dirás a dejarme en evidencia – se cruzaba de brazos.

-          N-no…

-          Maldito pivón–se marchaba protestando dirección al baño para vestirse, dejando a Yaiza alucinada allí de pie en medio del cuarto - ¿A qué venías? – fingió decir de mala gana. La otra chica echó a correr hacia ella.

-          ¿Tienes lápiz negro de ojos? Creo que esta mañana perdí el mío… Lo he estado buscando por todas partes, pero no ha habido manera de encon----

-          ¡¿Cómo diablos pierdes eso?!

-          C-creo que ha sido tras el chaparrón previo a la clasi, porque N-Nico----

-          Es coña, tía – rió - No tienes por qué darme explicaciones – le alargó su lápiz. Yaiza tardó bastante en reaccionar y coger lo que la otra chica le ofrecía debido a la enorme confusión que le producía su comportamiento - ¿No es lo que querías?

-          Ah, sí, sí – miró a los lados, dudando de nuevo - ¿Puedo? – señaló el espejo frente a la cómoda.

-          Claro, tía – rió Sandra - ¿Todo bien?

-          Sí, sí. Ahora sí – alzó el lápiz de ojos. Sandra rió – Me alegra que estés de mejor humor – añadió al cabo de unos segundos cuando Sandra ya se secaba el pelo frente al espejo del baño mientras Yaiza, en la otra punta del cuarto, iba exponiendo sobre la cómoda el resto del maquillaje que se había traído de su cuarto para completar su look – Sinceramente, cuando he llegado no sabía si me echabas la bronca en serio – Sandra rió - Teniendo en cuenta cómo estabas esta tarde… - Sandra dejó de reír al ver que la otra chica hablaba en serio - Lo siento.

-          No pasa nada – mantenían una conversación a distancia y pausada, pues tardaban bastante en responderse la una a la otra - ¿Estás bien? – Sandra dudo esta vez algo más que las otras en responder.

-          Mejor – no veía la necesidad de mentir.

-          No es lo que esperabas – asumió Yaiza. Sandra rió irónica.

-          No, pero me da que es lo que debería haber esperado.

-          Paciencia – reclamaba –En alguno te cogerán seguro. Me han cogido a mí para ser jefa de prensa de Fer, tía – rió levemente – Además, tampoco te corre prisa. Ya sé que tú no lo sientes así, pero es la verdad. A parte, dudo que tarden mucho. Aquí todo se mueve muy deprisa.

-          Sí, eso es verdad… - no tenía ganas de discutir porqué ella se agobiaba igualmente.

-          Ya verás como todo irá bien – Sandra asintió de nuevo a Yaiza sin que ésta pudiese verla, agradeciendo sus palabras en silencio. Aunque rápido buscó evadirse de la conversación, lo que la llevó a iniciar otra con un nuevo tema.

-          Oye – salió del baño y fue hacia el armario - ¿Y se puede saber qué tiene que ver Nico en que hayas perdido el lápiz de ojos? – inquirió con su mirada clavada en la chica a través del espejo frente al que se encontraba la última. Yaiza resopló, con algo de furia que le quedaba hacia el alemán.

-          Pues resulta que le pareció una genial idea dejarme sin paraguas en pleno diluvio – Sandra rió – No tiene gracia.

-          Sí la tiene, sí.

-          ¿Por qué? – Sandra se encogió de hombros - Tuve que restaurarme entera…

-          ¿Restaurarte? – se acercó a ella riendo - Y para cuándo me haces un cursillo de restauración a mí, a ver.

-          A ti no te hace falta – Sandra rio de nuevo, esta vez en alto.

-          Claro, y a ti mucha – ironizó.

-          A todos nos hace falta algo… A ti, ahora mismo, vestirte no te vendría nada mal si quieres que estemos a y media – le recordó – Sandra caminó unos pasos hasta plantarse frente al armario visiblemente indecisa.

-          No sé qué ponerme – le puso ojitos y esperó a que la otra chica la aconsejase. Yaiza dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a echar un vistazo a las opciones – En la cama hay más – Señaló todo lo que rato atrás había tirado allí con rabia.

-          ¡Oh! – Yaiza cogió decidida una percha de encima de la cama y se la estampó en el pecho a Sandra.

-          P-pero----

-          No tenemos tiempo para discutirlo – le mostró la hora y Sandra acató la orden con tal de no llegar tarde.

Mientras se arreglaba el pelo, se miraba al espejo dudosa de su atuendo. “Es exagerado llevar un vestido, sólo vamos a cenar con amigos” protestaba mientras que pasaba el secador a sus rizos por enésima vez. Sim embargo, esa fue la última vez que protestó pues no tuvo tiempo de más. Yaiza terminó antes que ella, pues había llegado a su cuarto prácticamente lista, y la distrajo de sus protestas escogiéndole también unos zapatos y una chaqueta antes de empezar a meterle prisa para que bajasen ya.

-          Lástima que no tengamos más tiempo, porque te querría ver muchas de estas cosas puestas – comentaba volvía a dejar en el armario una prenda que había sacado – Pero es que tenemos que irnos.

-          Voy, voy, voy – se ponía la chaqueta - Cuándo lo tengamos seré tu maniquí – propuso mientras se subía los tacones que Yaiza le había escogido, desconocedora por completo del grandísimo error que había cometido al ofrecerse. A Yaiza le brillaron los ojos, pero Sandra no pudo verlo al estar aun metiendo cosas en su bolso - ¿Nos vamos? –propuso al terminar. Su amiga asintió varias veces a toda prisa.

 

Pese a haber logrado terminar de arreglarse a tiempo, fueron las últimas en presentarse en el lugar de encuentro. Para cuando llegaron, el grupo se había apoderado de los sofás del hall. Jenson y Jessica, Lewis y Fernando,Dani y Nico, todos charlaban animadamente y no parecían tener intención de levantarse todavía, por lo que las chicas tomaron asiento dónde pudieron.

Mientras Yaiza dudó sobre dónde sentarse hasta que un hombre que leía el periódico solo en una butaca decidió marcharse por el exceso de decibelios, Sandra no tuvo el más mínimo reparo en usar a Nico a modo de sofá, provocando bromas en el grupo por “haberle preferido antes que a su chico” según ellos.

-          ¿Y Seb? – trataba de ignorarles Sandra.

-          Sí, tú desvía el tema – intervenía Lewis haciendo reír a casi todos.

-          Le ha surgido algo de última hora – explicó Dani, dando a entender que se trataba de trabajo por ser él quien respondía, pues la chica había mirado a Jenson esperando respuesta suya.

-          Oh – agachó la cabeza.

-          ¿Y Kevin? – esta vez era Yaiza quien se interesaba por la ausencia de otro de los chicos, pero Nico la ignoraba con tal de seguir con el tema inicial.

-          Yo sólo hablo de prioridades, es lo único que digo. Soy su preferido, es así – Dani negaba riendo y mientras, Jenson explicaba en voz baja a Yaiza porqué Kevin no estaba.

-          Es verdad – aceptó Sandra finalmente – Sí, eres mi favorito. Como sofá – se giró hacia él y comenzó a estrujar sus mofletes – Porque eres más redondito y por tanto más cómodo y – no le hizo falta seguir con la frase, pues la cara de Nico pasó rápidamentede orgullo a indignación por sus palabras y apartó rápidamente las manos de Sandra de su rostro mientras el resto reía. Sandra se giró de nuevo de cara al grupo, buscó a Dani con la mirada y le guiñó un ojo mientras el resto se burlaba ahora del alemán, quien en breves les propuso ir tirando.

Si bien era una clara estrategia para huir de todas aquellas bromas sobre su presunto sobrepeso, llevaba razón. Tardaron un buen rato en plantarse en el centro de Shanghái y bastante más de lo que esperaban en encontrar el restaurante que Jessica y Sandra habías escogido para la velada.

 

-          Lo que no habéis mareado para llegar no tiene precio – sentenció Nico nada más bajarse de uno de los coches - ¿A qué os dedicabais ahí dentro? – Lewis rió por lo bajo ante la desafortunada frase del alemán mientras éste ponía los ojos en blanco.

-          La próxima vez imprimís un mapa de la ciudad y señalizáis encima la ruta, por favor – suplicaba Jenson, el conductor del coche que había liderado el convoy, a las chicas.

-          Pero cariño, ¿cómo íbamos a saber nosotras que el GPS no funcionaría? – se defendía Jessica.

-          ¿Google Maps? – proponía Fernando al bajarse del otro coche.

-          Son chinos, éstos bloquean toda señal internacional – explicó Sandra.

-          Y si no había GPS ni Google Maps, ¿cómo hemos llegado? – preguntó Dani intrigado.

-          Por suerte, teníamos el teléfono del local por si había algún problema – explicó Jenson.

-          A ver si lo entiendo – intervino Lewis - ¿El tío del restaurante os ha ido guiando por el camino hasta aquí? – Jenson y las chicas asintieron agotados. El resto rieron – Entonse vosotros ya contlolal chino mu bieng, ¿no? – esta vez todos decidieron reírse por lo absurdo de la situación mientras se encaminaban a la puerta del local. Era mejor opción que seguir recordando la eterna odisea en la que se había convertido el viaje, pues al fin y al cabo resultó que había valido la pena y mucho.

El local era espectacular. La decoración era muy elegante y se veía muy elaborada, pero al mismo tiempo mantenía la sencillez y lo hacía sin perder de vista los detalles que caracterizaban al país en el que se encontraba. Pese a lo inmenso del local, el ambiente era tranquilo, pues las mesas se encontraban muy distanciadas unas de las otras, asegurandoque las conversaciones de una mesa no molestasen jamás a las mesas colindantes y eliminando así la sensación de agobio que produciría un local tan grande y tan lleno como aquel estaba ese sábado noche de haber mayor densidad de mesas.

-          Gran elección, chicas – les hizo saber Lewis juntando las yemas de sus dedos índice y pulgar en señal de aprobación mientras masticaba un poco de aquel filete que había pedido. Sandra y Jessica sonrieron satisfechas al ver que el resto de la mesa asentía de acuerdo con Lewis. El primero de ellos Nico, provocando de nuevo comentarios crueles de los chicos hacia su persona.

-          Ya os vale, ¿eh? – le defendía Sandra, que pasaba su mano por detrás de Yaiza para acariciar la nuca del alemán a su lado – Mi pobre -Nico ni protestaba al estar demasiado inmerso en su comida, haciendo reír aún más al resto incluyendo también a Sandra esta vez.

-          Bueno Yai, ¿y qué tal ves el trabajo? – se interesó Jenson.

-          ¡Cierto! Mañana cumples un GP entero estando tú sola como mi jefa de prensa – recordó el asturiano.

-          P-pues – de repente todas las miradas estabas puestas sobre ella y aquello la incomodaba una vez más. Aunque con la del primero en interesarse habría sido más que de sobras para dejarla sin habla – B-bien sup-pongo.

-          Piensa que te ha tocado un GP muy chungo para empezar en Ferrari, sólo puede ir a mejor – la animaba Nico.

-          Sí, seguro que Barcelona será mucho más tranquilo para estos dos – ironizó Lewis, dejando a Nico con una mueca en el rostro al recordar la siguiente parada del campeonato. Yaiza tragó saliva sólo de pensar en todas las entrevistas que tendría que manejar de cara al Gran Premio de casa, pero Fernando se apresuró a salvarla del apuro.

-          No es para tanto – aseguraba él - Si fuese prensa inglesa en su GP de casa sería otro cantar – miró de reojo a su colega de Mercedes y éste rió – pero para nosotros no es tan terrible. Al contrario, ya lo verás – Yaiza sonrió de forma tímida.

-          Es peor Monza, ¿no? – comentó Jenson.

-          Es _mucho_ peor Monza – asintió Fernando, enfatizando el adverbio de su frase y haciendo reír a todos con su rostro fingido de agotamiento ante la sola idea del Gran Premio en casa de la escudería.

-          Oye, hablando de trabajo – intervino Lewis de nuevo - ¿Cómo tú por aquí? – ahora todas las miradas se posaban en la persona con menos ganas de hablar de ese tema. Nico y Yaiza intercambiaban miradas mientras Dani le sacaba las castañas del fuego a su chica, asumiendo toda la culpa de su presencia allí.

-          No la mires a ella – dijo riendo – Si por ella sólo fuese, no se habría cogido estos días – no supo que más decir a parte de la verdad pese a haber omitido gran parte de los hechos, aunque a Lewis aquello pareció bastarle para sacar sus propias conclusiones.

-          Ah vale, ¡que susto! – rió – Me llegas a decir que ha dejado lo suyo o algo así y exijo saber qué has hecho con Sandra – Nico se llevó una mano al rostro de forma discreta, lamentándose por el desafortunado comentario, mientras Yaiza tosía y Dani esperaba la reacción de Sandra sin saber qué decir esta vez para arreglarlo. Aquello le había pillado completamente desprevenido, al igual que al resto. Sólo quien desconocía la verdad sobre la situación laboral de Sandra acompañó a Lewis en su risa. El inglés había dado dónde más le dolía a la chica sin siquiera ser consciente de ello y Sandra no supo hacer más que fingir una sonrisa y acercarse su copa de agua a los labios con tal de no tener que mantenerla por más tiempo, pero ni eso fue capaz de hacer.

Sus manos temblorosas la traicionaron e hicieron que la copa se volcase sobre su comida y hasta llegase a su ropa. Se retiró hacia atrás en un insuficientemente rápido acto reflejo, por lo que el paso siguiente estaba claro para ella.

-          Perdonad, voy a secarme – Jenson y Jessica intercambiaron miradas de sospecha, tras lo que Jessica se puso en pie.

-          Te acompaño – Jenson, muy vivo, supo ver que algo pasaba y decidió echar una mano para dejarlo atrás cambiando de tema. Mientras, Jessica no esperaba ni un segundo tras llegar al aseo para interesarse por Sandra.

-          ¿Qué pasa, Sandrita? – ante un tono tan dulce, Sandra sentía que quería responder pero no sabía cómo - Es por algo que ha dicho Lewis, ¿verdad? – Sandra negó.

-          No es su culpa, él no lo sabe.

-          ¿Saber qué?

-          Que he dejado mi trabajo.

-          ¿Cómo que lo has dejado? ¿Por qué? – preguntó en el tono más cuidadoso posible visto el estado de la otra chica, que se rascaba el brazo mirando al suelo.

-          B-bueno, t-técnicamente me han despedido - Jessica ahora fruncía el ceño ante lo que le parecía un completo sinsentido.

-          ¿Despedido? Sandra, no entiendo nada – se quedó pensativa – Dani ha dicho que por él te cogiste estos días… – trataba de atar cabos - ¿Esto es por Dani? ¿Es por lo que discutisteis la otra semana? - Sandra negaba sin saber a qué, agobiada, dejando a Jessica sin saber qué interpretar. Sandra se dio media vuelta y comenzó a secarse la ropa en el secador de manos. Jessica esperaba en silencio el momento en el que la chica se viese capaz de explicarle algo, siendo consciente de que tal vez ese momento no llegaría esa noche, pero sí lo hizo.

-          Al principio no quería dejarlo. ¡Yo ni siquiera había pensado en ello! Pero Dani al parecer muchísimo… Y es verdad que no nos vemos casi nunca porque yo siempre estoy allí y él siempre está aquí, pero así como él tiene su vida aquí, yo también tengo la mía allí, Jess. Y yo no le pido que deje la suya. Y sé que él tampoco quiere pedirme que deje la mía, pero no podemos seguir así porque cada vez discutimos más y yo… N-no quiero perderle – confesó en un hilo de voz, soltando todo lo que se había estado cuando consigo durante los últimos meses delante de una Jessica que no lo había visto venir en absoluto - Así que – se encogió de hombros y Jessica le acarició un brazo con suavidad – lo dejé porque él me aseguró que aquí encontraría algo, si no no lo habría dejado. Ya sabes que yo no sé estar sin hacer nada, Jess. ¡Al igual lo dejo si no! – la otra chica asentía - Pues ahora resulta que no era tan fácil y-y-y yo que sé – dejó caer ambos brazos aceptando la restante humedad en su ropa como sequedad suficiente.

-          A ver, Sandra. Respira – Jessica la tomó por los brazos y la chica resopló – Que no lo hayas encontrado en tres días no significa que no lo vayas a encontrar, mujer. ¿Y a qué viene eso de perderle?

-          E-eso decís todos, ¿pero mientras qué hago? Yo no quiero pasearme por aquí sin hacer nada y siendo la novia de Dani – frenó en seco al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y delante de quien lo había dicho, dando mucho pie a malas interpretaciones – Tú tienes tus cosas, Jess. Cuando estás aquí no las haces, como yo antes, pero las tienes y yo antes también. Pero ahora… - Jessica guardó silencio. Sabía que a Sandra le quedaba algo por decir, pues había hecho ya varias intentonas sin éxito de sacarlo. Así que fue paciente – La última vez que salió el tema me dijo algo… – pausó – No conseguía quitármelo de la cabeza y… Tenía que hacer algo, así que hice algo – resumió.

-          ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué dijo?

-          Pues que si llega a saber que lo nuestro iba a ser siempre así, pues que…

-          Qué.

-          No sé, no lo dijo, pero me sonó a… Ya sabes.

-          No, no sé. ¿No terminó la frase?

-          No, pero sonó  a que si no cambiaba la cosa, pues… - por la cara que Jessica tenía, claramente no la estaba siguiendo. Sandra tomó aire – Que s-se acabó.

-          ¿Q-qué? ¿C-c-cómo? No. ¡¿Dani dijo eso?!

-          ¡No, no! No lo dijo… Pero joder, si dices que si llegas a saber que algo va a ser siempre de una forma y esa forma no te gusta, casi que mejor dejarlo.

-          Pero eso lo dices tú.

-          Pero es que la conclusión lógica.

-          No, San, Dani jamás te diría eso – sentenció - Y menos por esta tontería, mujer. ¿Discutir mucho? Si estáis genial – dijo con voz lastimera – Sinceramente, creo que os falta mucho tiempo juntos para saber lo que es discutir mucho – rió levemente mirando hacia otro lado por un instante. Sandra tragó saliva, sintiéndose mal por si había traído algún mal recuerdo a Jessica. De alguna forma, el comentario de la chica la hizo pensar que tal vez lo estaba exagerando todo por lo mal que se sentía en ese momento y trató de calmarse, aunque le costaba.

-          No veas cómo se pone con esta “tontería” – entrecomilló con las manos antes de llevarse la mayor sorpresa del mundo al ver a Jessica medio reír, ahora sí más abiertamente – No tiene gracia…

-          Ay, Sandrita – la agitó por los brazos – Te preocupas por nada. ¡Dani quiere que paséis más tiempo juntos! No que dejéis de pasar poco a no pasar ninguno, ¿entiendes? – acarició con suavidad el brazo por dónde la tenía cogida. Sandra bajó la mirada sintiéndose algo estúpida – Y respecto a lo del trabajo, en serio que vas a encontrar trabajo de una forma u otra enseguida.

-          ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-          Pues porque Dani va a mover cielo y tierra y----

-          Ya lo ha hecho y mira.

-          ¡¿Pero me quieres dejar acabar?! – dijo entre risas. Sandra cerró la boca de inmediato – Decía que Dani va a mover cielo y tierra, en el futuro, y además porque eres una crack. Aquí la única duda es ante qué se van a rendir antes las empresas – con su propia risa logró sacar una media sonrisa a una Sandra que quería esconderla sin demasiado éxito. Nada más verla Jessica animó a la chica a ir de vuelta a la mesa con todos, y todos juntos pudieron terminar la cena en un tono mucho más divertido de lo que algunos habían pronosticado tras el bache atravesado.

Conscientes de sus limitaciones horarias debido a la carrera del día siguiente y teniendo en cuenta lo tarde que habían terminado llegando, apenas pudieron alargarse. Decidieron salir con tiempo para poder tomarse la vuelta con calma y aunque no les había dado tiempo a ver Shanghái de noche como las chicas querían, sí que hubo tiempo para un corto paseo por los alrededores del hotel una vez hubieron regresado.

El paseo lo iniciaron todos juntos, pero cuanto más caminaban, más se dispersaban en pequeños grupos, o incluso parejas, con sus conversaciones independientes. A lo largo del paseo fueron cambiando. Todos salvo uno. Finalmente se había formado unnumeroso grupo que iba en cabeza. Éste lo conformaban todo salvo Dani y Sandra, los que habían ido solos todo el camino y quese quedaban rezagados a cada rato. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para Fernando.

-          Oye – intervino Fernando mientras echaba un vistazo atrás –Hoy los perdemos, ¿eh? – el resto imitaron el gesto para ver como Dani y Sandra no le seguían tras haber girado en la manzana anterior.

-          Están raros, ¿no? – comentó Lewis. Fernando asintió.

-          Muy a su rollo – tras el comentario se mantuvo pensativo – Lo gracioso es que yo ni me enteré de que estaban juntos hasta que un día escuché a las de comunicación del equipo chismorrear porque no lo aparentaban en absoluto y ahora míralos – Lewis rió.

-          Ya, es que cuando salimos pasan por amigos tranquilamente.

-          Sobre todo porque Sandra pasa más tiempo pendiente de éste – golpeó a Nico en el pecho para llamar su atención, pues estaba completamente enfrascado en la conversación que mantenía con Yaiza que les tenía algo apartados del grupo. Éste se sobresaltó, haciendo reír a Yaiza en alto y taparte la boca acto seguido por haberse escuchado demasiado por encima del resto tras tanto tiempo cuchicheando - que de Dani.

-          Cuando no está Seb – añadió Jenson riendo.

-          Cuando no está Seb – asintió Fernando.

-          Y salvo hoy, claro – Lewis echó de nuevo una mirada hacia atrás para, haciendo que el resto le imitase por acto reflejo. Ahora sí, se les aparecer por la esquina. Caminando tan despacio que casi parecía que mantenían la distancia con el grupo a propósito.  Dani rodeaba a Sandra por encima del hombro con su brazo, dejándolo caer a un lado de la chica y permitiéndola así coger su mano y jugar con ella mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico. Nico y Yaiza que acababan de aterrizar en la conversación, pero no necesitaron oír más para saber cuál era el tema que les ocupaba.

-          Acarameladitus totalus – bromeó Fernando haciendo reír a Lewis. Yaiza y Nico intercambiaron rostros de preocupación de la misma forma que Jenson miró a Jessica con intriga y de una forma nada discreta, llamando así la atención de los otros dos pilotos.

-          ¿Y esas caras? – Jessica golpeó a Jenson en el hombro por su falta de discreción y Nico y Yaiza fingieron no saber a qué se refería el inglés.

-          ¿Es secreto? – se sorprendió  Jenson.

-          ¿El qué? – se interesó Lewis. Jenson miró a Jessica preguntándose lo mismo.

-          Son cosas de ellos… - dijo en un hilo de voz.

-          Da igual, Jess. Tarde o temprano se van a enterar – intervino Nico dispuesto a contarlo y captando toda la atención del grupo – Han despedido a Sandra y está un poco tocada – resumió sin más.

-          ¿Despedido? – se extrañó Jenson.

-          O sea se vino aquí y entonces la despidieron por dejar un proyecto a mitad o porque ya se había cogido muchas vacaciones hacia poco o algo así. Algo que por otra parte  ya sabía que iba a pasar cuando decidió venir – miró a Yaiza buscando que confirmase su versión. La chica asintió.

-          Pero le pudo la presión.

-          ¿De quién?

-          De todos… – resumió Yaiza. Todos guardaron silencio durante unos instantes ante un cabizbajo Nico que se sentía claramente culpable por algo relativo al tema al igual que Yaiza.

-          ¿Entonces está sin trabajo? – necesitó saber Lewis. Le costaba creer que se pudiese meter la pata más al fondo de lo que él lo había hecho en la cena.

-          Andamos buscándole algo, pero ella no sabe estar sin hacer nada y le dan bajones – miró a Lewis – Y la has pillado en uno – el inglés se sentía fatal – Ha estado haciendo entrevistas por aquí y hoy la han llamado ya de bastantes diciendo que no.

-          Vaya hombre – se lamentó Jenson. Jessica asintió cabizbaja.

-          Habérnoslo dicho y le buscamos algo, tíos. Yo mañana pregunto por ahí – se ofrecía Fernando. Lewis asentía a todo lo que éste dijese, negándose a intervenir de nuevo por si volvía a meter la pata. Nico asintió agradecido en nombre de la chica que paseaba con Dani unos metros tras de ellos.

Sandra, desconocedora de que era el centro de atención de la conversación del grupo de cabeza, se dejaba decaer sobre el australiano lo que el caminar le permitía. Le había encantado cenar con todos, pero necesitaba más que nada momentos como ése con Dani para calmar todas sus dudas. Simplemente dejarse llevar por él de camino al hotel por las calles de Shanghái mientras éste hablaba y hablaba sin parar. Sabía que lo hacía para distraerla y que no ni él tenía interés en lo que le estaba contando, y ella se lo agradecía en silencio jugueteando con su mano mientras le escuchaba. O lo intentaba.

-          ¿San?

-          ¿Eh?

-          ¿Te estabas quedando dormida de pie? – rió. La chica tardó en hablar.

-          Hmmm puede…. ¿Qué decías? – Dani rió un poco más antes de responder.

-          Nada importante – Sandra le estiró de la mano que tenía cogida.

-          Dime.

-          Ah no, si no pasa nada. Duerme, duerme – le dio palmaditas en la cabeza con su mano libre.

-          Ahora no puedo. Me puede la intriga – Dani rió como siempre.

-          No era nada, es que te había hecho una pregunta y como no contestabas.

-          ¿Qué pregunta?

-          ¡Eh, vosotros! ¡Un poco más de garbo que os estamos esperando! – voceaban desde la puerta del hotel.

-          ¡¡Eso!! – protestaban las chicas aferrándose con fuerza a sus chaquetas. La noche hacía horas que había caído y con ella lo había hecho la temperatura.

-          Yo casi que les esperaría dentro, ¿eh? – nadie iba a oponerse a eso, pero lo cierto era que a la pareja el quedaba nada para alcanzarlos.

-          Hay que ver lo poco nos queréis – negó Sandra con la cabeza a su llegada al grupo, ya dentro del hotel al que habían entrado separados. Una imagen con la que el resto estaban mucho más familiarizados. Dani también fingía lamentarse por haber tenido que ir a buscarles dentro.

-          Lentos – resumió la idea general Nico. Todos parecían de acuerdo.

-          En fin, será mejor ir tirando ya para arriba – Nico asintió a la propuesta del australiano.

-          Nosotros iremos luego – de excusó Jessica – Tenemos que ir a recepción un momento.

-          Es verdad – recordó Jenson – Nos vemos mañana – el resto asintieron en despedida antes de encaminarse hacia el ascensor dónde tocó una nueva despedida.

-          Yo subo caminando que voy al primero.

-          Y yo – coincidió Fernando.

-          ¿Estás en la primera?

-          No, pero subo caminando.

-          Un tío sano – comentó Lewis. Fernando se sintió orgulloso mientras alguno que otro negaba.

-          ¿Y vosotros? – preguntó Nico a la pareja.

-          ¡También! – Dani la miró sorprendido.

-          No sabía que íbamos a la mía – comentó - ¿Para qué pagar otra si vamos siempre a la mía? – Sandra le empujó hacia las escaleras mientras se despedía de Nico y de Yaiza con un gesto de cabeza y cara de agotamiento por el australiano. Los otros dos chicos rieron.

-          Sólo quería dejarles solos 5 minutos – respondía entre susurros para que sólo el australiano pudiese oírla mientras le seguía por la escalera. Dani se paró, entorpeciendo a Sandra.

-          ¡Ah, pillina!

-          ¡¡¡Ssshhh!!! – le mandó callar Sandra – Pues claro, tonto – le empujó par que volviese a andar – Y yo ya me iré a la mía luego si es lo que quieres… – Dani frenó en seco de nuevo y esta vez se giró serio hacia la chica. Sandra no se esperaba eso de nuevo y se dio de bruces contra él.

-          ¡¡¡Dani!!! – protestó.

-          Perdona – rió por lo bajo antes de ponerse serio de nuevo – Pero quédate luego – suplicó.

-          Sólo si eres capaz de caminar como una persona normal hasta la habitación sin hacer que me caiga por las escaleras – volvía a empujarle.

-          Vale, vale – alzaba las manos en señal de disculpa mientras que comenzaba a subir las escaleras esta vez sin pausas – Oye.

-          Qué – dijo con pesadez.

-          ¿De qué crees que hablarán?

-          Con un poco de suerte de nada. Ya me entiendes – Dani rió en alto - ¡¡¡Ssshhh!!! – señaló a los que caminaban frente a ellos.

-          Vale, ya me callo.

-          Eso, que estás más guapo – Dani se giró a ella de nuevo, pero esta vez molesto.

-          Vale, vale – Sandra reía por lo bajo – Ya paro.

-          Mucho más guapa – se la devolvió.

-          Anda, tira – le empujó por enésima vez. Ambos rieron camino arriba mientras Nico y Yaiza entraban en el ascensor.

-          ¿A dónde vas?

-          ¿Eh?

-          ¿En qué planta estás? – reformuló el chico la pregunta para que una Yaiza un tanto distraída se la pudiese responder.

-          Oh – se paró a pensar - ¿Quinta?

-          ¿Me lo preguntas? – rió. Ella dudó encogiéndose de hombros - ¿No sabes cuál es tu planta?

-          Ni la puerta, pero está a la derecha al final del pasillo – Nico negó riendo.

-          La mía es la sexta – marcó ésa únicamente y se dejó caer sobre la pared del fondo del ascensor. Las puertas del habitáculo se cerraron y éste empezó a subir despacio. Yaiza miró el panel llena de dudas y después al alemán.

-          ¿Estás bien? – por primera vez le parecía que el alemán no se tomaba su inutilidad a risa, si no que más bien estaba algo preocupado – Llevas unos días muy despistada.

-          ¿Cómo sabes que no soy siempre así?

-          No lo eras en Australia.

-          ¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo le llamas a irse dejando chaquetas por aquí y por allá? – Nico sonrió ante los recuerdos que aquello le traía.

-          No es lo mismo – volvía a estar serio – Esta semana estás nerviosa, distraída. En la cena no has dicho ni “mu”. Cuándo te han preguntado algo apenas has sido capaz de responder. Antes no te pasaba. Ni siquiera la primera vez que viniste. Y después de eso hasta has salido de fiesta con nosotros.

-          He estado hablando contigo un montón de rato antes sin problemas – se refirió al paseo – Y esta mañana - No sabía ni porqué, pero sentía la necesidad de defenderse de sus acusaciones. Nico asintió aceptando lo que la chica decía como cierto.

-          Ya, pero sólo conmigo – Yaiza tragó saliva al mismo tiempo que el ascensor llegaba a su parada. Se abrieron las puertas y Nico pensó que ya había dicho todo sobre aquel tema por esa noche - ¿Te acuerdas ya de tu planta? – Yaiza negó sin apenas mover la cabeza por la vergüenza – El otro día también acabaste en esta planta por error – recordó –  ¿Te acuerdas de si después bajaste o subiste?

-          ¡Es verdad! Diría que bajé una. ¡Sí, sí! Es la quinta – se alegró de recordar. Se acercó al panel para pulsar el botón en cuanto Nico hubiese salido.

-          Pues nos vemos mañana – sonrió de forma ladeada una vez fuera. Ella asintió en forma de despedida.

-          Gracias por acordarte – él le quitó importancia.

El alemán tenía razón. Ella misma llevaba toda la semana maldiciéndose por su comportamiento con todo el mundo y fue algo que anduvo recordando en su camino hasta su cuarto. Un comportamiento que tan bien Nico había descrito hacía escasos segundos. El que la había llevado a estar nerviosa todo el tiempo frente a personas con las que no había tenido el menor problema de afrontar semanas atrás. Ella misma no le veía sentido por ningún lado a estar nerviosa ahora y no antes, pero sabía que de alguna forma había tardado en asimilar todo aquello. Australia había pasado ante sus ojos a modo espectador para ella. Lo había vivido con la emoción de hacerlo en persona, pero sin las preocupaciones que lo habría hecho si se hubiese visto ella en ese lugar. No se había sentido como si fuese a ella a quien le pasaba todo aquello, pero con el paso de las semanas sí se había ido afianzando todo aquello en su mente. Ella había seguido viviendo en aquella fantasía y empezaba a asimilar que se trataba de su vida y no de la de otro.

Ella y no otra estaba viajando por el mundo y trabajando en la Fórmula 1 codo con codo con Fernando Alonso. Ella y no otra se había hecho amiga de la novia de Daniel Ricciardo. Ella y no otra se había echado a llorar sobre Kimi Räikkönen y éste le había pagado un móvil nuevo.  Era ella y no otra quien había conocido a los mismísimos Lewis Hamilton, Jenson Button o Sebastian Vettel y era ella y no otra la que había vivido todas aquellas experiencias, sólo que no las había sentido suyas hasta hacía bien poco. Y esa abrumadora sensación de ser ella la que hacía aquellas cosas, de que dependiese de ella que ese fuese su día a día y de que dependiese de sus acciones y reacciones el poder seguir viviendo en aquel cuento de hadas era lo que la traía de cabeza.

No quería meter la pata. Sentía que iba a hacerlo en cualquier momento, si no había hecho ya mil veces, e iba a perderlo todo. Perder aquella vida, perder a su nueva amiga y perder de vista a toda aquella gente y aquel lugar. Y perder aquella vida implicaba volver a la que llevaba antes, si es que se le podía llamar vida. ¿Cómo no iba a ponerse nerviosa cada vez que tuviese que dirigir la palabra a alguien si de lo que dijese o dejase de decir dependía que todo siguiese siendo cómo era o se esfumase? Sentía que cada error, cada palabra mal dicha la colocaba un paso más cerca de perderlo todo y aquello la impedía hablar o actuar con normalidad.

Antes hablaba con Dani sin preocupaciones. Se recordaba interrogándole sobre sus problemas con Sandra sin el menor problema en Bareín e incluso aconsejándole sobre lo que debía o no hacer con una chica a la que apenas conocía. Ahora era incapaz de reírle las bromas.

También se recordaba teniendo conversaciones agradables con Sebastian y sólo de pensar en su último encuentro quería que la tragase la tierra. Odiaba actuar así, quería volver a lo de antes, pero no sabía cómo. No era capaz de hacer oídos sordos a las advertencias de su cabeza. No era capaz de deshacerse del sentimiento de que ella no podía hacer durar aquello, de que aquello no podía pasarle a ella porque ella siempre lo estropeaba todo y allí estaba rodeada de gente que era todo lo contrario, gente con éxito, gente que sabía hacer las cosas, gente que no metía la pata a cada paso que daba.

No se merecía estar allí, o eso creía ella. Y no era capaz de deshacerse de aquel sentir cuando estaba con cualquiera de aquellas personas tan perfectas salvo con él.

Nico era la excepción que definía la regla. Inexplicablemente, se sentía más a gusto con él que con cualquiera. Se sentía a gusto con Sandra, pero el temor de ir a meter la pata con cada comentario la acechaba hasta cuando decidían qué ponerse para salir. Nico la ponía nerviosa. ¡Obviamente que lo hacía! Pero era unos nervios muy distintos y que en ocasiones hasta le gustaban. Nico era la excepción y Yaiza no sabía el porqué. Tal vez porque sentía que ya no podía hacerlo peor con el alemán de lo que la había hecho en Australia. Tal vez porque aun así él había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra e incluso se había disculpado con ella después de todo. Tal vez porque después de ser su versión más insegura con él lo habían arreglado. O tal vez por otra cosa, pero esa noche Yaiza se quedaría dormida antes de averiguarlo a causa del agotamiento.


	20. Relaciones

El haber dormido como un tronco por el extremo cansancio al que llevaba sometida toda la semana, le permitió levantarse con unas energías renovadas como no lo había hecho en días y con una idea en la cabeza que no iba a echársela a perder nada.

-          ¿Abren las cosas por aquí en domingo? – haberse encontrado a Jessica minutos atrás de camino al buffet le vino de perlas para definir más al detalle su plan.

-          ¿Qué cosas?

-          Tiendas y eso. De ropa – a Jessica se le iluminó el rostro.

-          ¿Puedo saber qué planeas?

-          No tengo mucho que hacer los domingos – comenzó a explicar – Fernando se los pasa preparándose para la carrera con su fisio e ingenieros en su cuarto, así que no tengo nada que hacer salvo justo antes de la carrera, después el desfile, y estaba pensando en que podría llevar a Sandra y que desconecte un poco. Y así veo tiendas yo también, ¡que os fuisteis sin mí el otro día y aun no he visto nada! ¡Ahora que puedo gastar! – Jessica rió y después asintió entusiasmada.

-          ¡Me parece perfecto! En el centro abren todas las grandes tiendas, pero habría que ir hasta allí. ¿Crees que nos dará tiempo?

-          No puedo estar mucho fuera por si me necesitasen, aunque lo dudo, pero un ratito sí.

Decidieron tomar asiento en una mesa y esperar a la otra chica antes de empezar a desayunar. Se extrañaron al ver llegar a Dani, que se puso a desayunar con unos cuantos miembros de su equipo. Jessica y Yaiza miraba hacia la mesa de los de Red Bull con descaro mientras buscaban una excusa banal para la ausencia de Sandra. Podría haber sido simplemente que la chica tardase en arreglarse y que Dani no tuviese tanto tiempo, pero entre que Sandra no era de ésas y que Sebastian parecía tan confuso como ellas en la otra mesa, la cosa no pintaba bien. El alemán echó un vistazo disimulado a todo el comedor en busca de una Sandra que no halló. Si se encontró en cambio con las miradas de las otras dos chicas, reflejando unos pensamientos muy similares a los suyos. Ninguno quería pensar en que estuviesen mal de nuevo, pero era raro no verles desayunar juntos.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que Sandra hizo acto de presencia por allí, y para entonces la mesa de Red Bull estaba casi vacía y las dos chicas que la esperaban hambrientas. La de Barcelona ni pareció ver a nadie y se fue directa a por algo de comida al buffet. Mientras las dos chicas se miraban entre ellas extrañadas, Sebastian se ponía en pie decidido a ir a buscarla. Dani ya hacía rato que se había marchado al circuito, por lo que lo hacía con total libertad.

-          ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los croissants?

-          Desde que llego tan tarde que no queda otra cosa.

-          ¿Y por qué llegas tarde? – para qué andarse con rodeos. Sandra resopló dejando la pasta de nuevo en el expositor y Sebastian supo entonces que tal vez había ido demasiado al grano.

-          Seb----

-          Vale, vale. No he dicho nada, lo siento – Sandra quiso pararle, pero el chico no dejaba de hablar – Pero si no quieres croissants, siempre puedes ir a desayunar a otro lado. Seguro que Jess y Yai te acompañan encantadas – las señaló, haciendo que Sandra se las encontrase de cara, mirándoles. Las dos chicas la saludaron sin saber qué otra cosa hacer tras la pillada infraganti que Sebastian había provocado – Me suena que hay un Starbucks por aquí cerca – insistía.

-          Seb… - dijo con voz lastimera. Había tardado en bajar al buffet todo lo que su estómago le había permitido, esperando así no tener que cruzarse con nadie en su estado. Sin embargo, fue al contrario, pues todos parecían haberla estado esperando. Lo último que habría pensado era que vería a Sebastian siendo Sebastian en un momento en el que lo que más necesitaba era exactamente a Sebastian siendo Sebastian. Se sorprendía de cómo podía tenerle tanto cariño conociéndole de tan poco y, sobre todo, se sorprendía de cómo él la conocía tanto: siempre en el lugar correcto, en el momento adecuado; siempre al tanto de todo; siempre acertando con sus palabras; siempre. Esa mañana Sandra tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel y que él pareciese saberlo y actuase en consecuencia por cuenta propia hacia que Sandra se muriese por abrazarle e incluso llorarle un poco. Se sentía tan débil… Pero no iba a hacerlo y menos en público y con personas observándoles – G-gracias – se limitó a decir como siempre.

-          ¿Por qué? – rió él sin entender. A su parecer no había hecho nada.Tal vez tuviese razón. Sandra se encogió de hombros, haciéndole reír aún más - Ven aquí, anda – la acercó para darle un abrazo al que Sandra se resistía, interponiendo sus puños entre ella y el pecho de Sebastian por miedo a que se le escapase alguna que otra lágrima, pero aun así le permitió al alemán hacer lo que él sabía que necesitaba.

Desde el primer momento en que Sandra le había mirado había sabido que había pasado algo entre ella y Dani, pues la mirada de Sandra era un libro abierto y rara vez mostraba tristeza. Lo que le extrañaba era verla a ella tanto más afectada de lo que había visto al australiano durante el desayuno.

-          Sandra… – ahora eran las dos chicas que antes les observaban de lejos las que empleaban aquel tono de voz preocupas frente a ellos por el gesto que Sebastian había tenido. Sandra le maldecía por dentro mientras se separaba de él para aparentar una normalidad que no existía - ¿Estás bien? – era Yaiza quien llevaba la voz cantante de la preocupación.

-          Sí, joder. Es éste que es un exagerado – se apartaba más de él recuperando su tono habitual de distancia frente a las chicas, haciendo reír por lo bajo a todos. Un tono para el cual no había ninguna necesidad, pues todos la habían llegado a ver angustiada en algún u otro momento de aquella semana. Todos incluida ella sabían que no tenía sentido aparentar, pero era un tono en el que Sandra se sentía mucho más cómoda y eso era algo que todos los allí presentes respetaban – Tengo hambre – intervino de nuevo, terminando por hacer sonreír a todos.

-          Pues vamos a desayunar – propuso Jessica en un tono aminado. Yaiza asintió con énfasis.

-          Aquí no que no le gustan los croissants – recordó Sebastian. Las dos chicas asintieron comenzando a encaminarse hacia la puerta de salida. Sebastian las seguía - Yo me voy al circuito – informó y tras ello tomó a Yaiza por el brazo, frenándola mientras Jessica y Sandra seguían su camino debatiendo el desayuno sin darse cuenta de que los dos se quedaban atrás. Yaiza tragó saliva ante el gesto del alemán sin saber qué esperar exactamente de aquello – Imagino que irás hasta arriba de trabajo, pero si aun así pudieras estar con ella, distraerla un poco. Un rato tú un rato Jess. Lo haría yo, pero----

-          Descuida. Ya habíamos decidido irnos de compras con ella antes de… Saber que había pasado algo.

-          ¿Ahora? – Yaiza asintió - ¿Puedes? – Yaiza dirigió una rápida mirada a su brazo antes de contestar. Extremidad que Sebastian aún agarraba con su mano, pero sin fuerza. El chico lo retiró al instante.

-          Tengo hasta que acabe el desfile – él asintió.

-          Procuraré entretenerles entonces – Yaiza asintió riendo, pero dejó instintivamente de hacerlo cuando vio que Jessica se acercaba.

-          Oye, que Sandra y yo salimos de la habitación pensando en ir al circuito y no llevamos de nada – comentó Jessica - Subimos arriba a por unas cosas y ahora bajamos, ¿vale?

-          Vale, ¿os espero en la puerta?

-          Perfecto, ¡hasta ahora! – Sebastian se despidió de ellas con un gesto de cabeza y siguió su rumbo hacia la calle acompañado de Yaiza.

-          O-oye, ¿sabes qué ha pasado? – tras el atrevimiento inicial de Sebastian sentía que preguntase lo que preguntase no podía ser demasiado. Sebastian negó con la cabeza.

-          Pero Dani estaba como siempre, así que no creo que hayan discutido. Lo que está claro es que algo le ha afectado bastante. Está un poco sensible aunque le cueste admitirlo – Yaiza ladeó media sonrisa – Pero bueno, que puede hacer sido Dani, ¿eh? No sé, sólo supongo – la chica asintió en respuesta.

-          No consigo imaginarme a Dani de otra forma que no sea riendo… - confesó a su salida a la calle. Sebastian dejó ir media sonrisa y se detuvo.

-          Ni tu ni nadie… Salvo Sandra, creo – Sebastian dirigió una mirada triste hacia la chica que dentro, aun esperaba con Jessica al ascensor. Yaiza se le quedó mirando a él. Estaba claro que se preocupaba mucho por ella, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Sin embargo, no había visto a nadie más hacerlo de esa forma. Sabía que Sandra y Hulk eran muy amigos, pero no les veía actuar del mismo modo. Había algo distinto entre ellos. Además recordaba a los chicos la noche anterior bromeando sobre a quién prestaba más atención la chica y Sebastian parecía el ganador. Se preguntó por qué.

-          ¿Hace mucho que sois amigos?

-          ¿Eh? – su sorpresa la hizo cuestionarse si se estaba pasando de confiada.

-          S-Sandra y tú, digo.

-          Ah, no, que va – rió logrando relajar un poco a la chica – De hecho nos conocimos a final de la temporada pasada. Vernos nos vimos antes, claro, pero conocernos fue en la cena de navidad del equipo. Ya sabes, a la que vino Dani como piloto de Red Bull por primera vez y eso – explicaba. La chica asintió – Cena de navidad, que en realidad no es en navidad, es bastante antes porque si no no iría nadie – aclaró - pero bueno, le llaman cena de navidad - ambos rieron.

-          Vaya, pues sí que hace poquito.

-          Sí, sí – Yaiza dejó esta vez de mirarle, para seguir la mirada del chico hasta el ascensor al que Sandra y Jessica entraban al fin, haciendo que Sebastian perdiese el interés en ése punto, al igual que ella misma. Se miraron.

-          Pero la mimas un montón – Sebastian primero alzó las cejas y luego se echó a reír, sorprendido tanto por el comentario como por el tono lastimero de la chica – M-me p-parece bonito – sintió la necesidad de explicarse. Sebastian asintió con normalidad, pero ella tenía claro que ya no iba a irse más de la lengua con el alemán. Cada reacción de sorpresa de Sebastian la hacía sentir que había ido demasiado lejos en una conversación que desde un inicio la había pillado por sorpresa, haciendo que no tuviese tiempo para pensar en las precauciones que tomaba habitualmente para hablar con aquella gente.

-          Bien, porque a otros no tanto – las palabras del alemán la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-          ¿C-cómo? – el nombre de Dani fue el primero en aparecer en su cabeza, dejándola muy confusa ante la idea del chico siendo un novio celoso. Quiso tachar aquel nombre y colocar el de algún otro en su lugar, pero los descartó por no ocurrírsele nadie más con motivos para molestarse - ¿P-por qué? – preguntó directamente por el motivo, dando su asunción por cierta. Sebastian se encogió de hombros y luego miró a su alrededor, aparentemente distraído. Acto seguido estiró el brazo de forma horizontal, sacándolo más allá del techo del hotel. Tuvo que estirarse más de lo que en un principio había planeado, lo que he hizo desplazar todo el cuerpo y levantar una pierna. Hacía equilibrios sobre la otra mientras Yaiza se aguantaba la risa, pero no ocultaba la sorpresa en su rostro.

-          ¿Qué haces? – tuvo que preguntar cuando Sebastian regresó a una postura normal.

-          Mirar si llueve – puso mala cara, dejando claro que así era.

-          Tranquilo, aun no te han salido rizos.

-          Poco les queda, te lo digo yo. Son como caracoles. Salen con la lluvia – Yaiza sonrió.

-          Tampoco están tan mal – Sebastian la miró horrorizado – En serio, a mi me gustan – señaló con énfasis. Sebastian la miraba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados como si tratase de detectar la mentira en ella. La chica insistía en asentir mientras trataba de no reírse para no parecer aún más mentirosa.

-          ¿Qué haces tú aquí todavía? – les interrumpían.

-          ¿Y tú? – Sebastian decidió responder en un tono similar a un Kimi que venía a lo lejos y ni saludaba.

-          A mí me da igual, pero tú vas a llegar tarde y no te da igual – Sebastian negó.

-          Hoy no tengo prisa por salir de aquí y más si está lloviendo.

-          Pues ya somos dos – se paró Kimi a su lado al llegar – Tú otra vez – miró a Yaiza sorprendido de verla, como si hasta ese momento ni la hubiese visto - ¿Por esto te arriesgas a llegar tarde? – Sebastian negó con agotamiento, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo.

-          No es por _ella_ – recalcó el pronombre – Te he dicho que no tengo prisa y salimos delante en parrilla – le restregó - pero ahora que lo dices estaría bien esperar con ella hasta que vuelvan sus amigas - Yaiza sonrió ampliamente, pero Kimi asesinaba con la mirada al alemán en silencio. Sebastian le ignoraba, disfrutándolo incluso cuando Yaiza se puso a conversar con el finlandés sobre el evento en Imola. Yaiza sabía que Kimi asistiría. Era el finlandés el que parecía haberlo olvidado si se mostraba tanto o más asqueado de descubrirlo que la primera vez. Sin embargo, Yaiza que se había ilusionado por compartir su estancia en Italia con él además de con Sandra y con Fernando. El finlandés no podía parecer en mayor desacuerdo, disipando más a cada segundo las expectativas de la chica. Sebastian volvía a llevar la conversación tras las nulas ganas de hablar mostradas por Kimi, aunque Yaiza ya no estaba tan habladora como antes de la llegada del finlandés, quien se había quedado a esperar a su amigo, pero se arrepentía de ello más a cada momento.

-          ¿Te vas? – preguntó por lo obvio Sebastian al verle echar a andar.

-          Y tú deberías. Acaba de llegar el último mini-bus de la mañana – informó.

-          Sí, pero no sale hasta dentro de diez minuto----

-          Además, ya vienen sus amigas. Podemos irnos **–** el finlandés apenas dejó tiempo para despedidas y se hubieron marchado antes de que el otro par de chicas, desconocedoras por completo de que Yaiza hubiese estado acompañada, hubiese salido por la puerta.

-          Como te pasas – comentó Sebastian ya en el mini-bus.

-          ¿Eh?

-          Con Yai. Yo sé que eres un desgraciado por las mañanas y luego se te pasa, pero ella no – Kimi guardó silencio, pues no tenía nada con lo que replicar al alemán – Ni Dios sabrá por qué, pero le caes bien. Intenta ser amable – Kimi le miró con una ceja alzada.

-          ¿En serio?

-          O no ser insufrible.

-          ¿Qué se te va a ti en esto si se puede saber? – Kimi no cobraba interés en la conversación, pero sí en el comportamiento del alemán.

-          Nada, Kimi. Intento hacerte un favor.

-          A mí – rió irónico él.

-          Sí, a ti. Intento que para una persona que te acaba de conocer y aun no te detesta, siga siendo así. Pero sí tú no pones interés, yo tampoco volveré a hacerlo – Kimi le miraba atónito.

-          ¿Estás bien? Te noto alterado.

-          No, Kimi. Estoy bien.

-          Relájate.

-          Pero si estoy relajado… - no entendía.

-          Te pierden las españolas, Seb. No lo controlas – ahora era Sebastian quien clavaba su mirada en él atónito.

-          ¿Pero qué----

-          Tu amiga ésa, ¿no es española?

-          ¿Quién? ¿Yai? Sí, pero----

-          No, esa no, joder. La otra. ¿Ya la cuentas como amiga a ésta también? ¿Cuántas veces has hablado con ella? No controlas, Seb – negaba. Sebastian se reía, pues claramente Kimi ya no estaba hablando en serio - Es española, ¿a que sí?

-          ¿P-pero quién?

-          Tú sabrás como se llama, es tu amiga no la mía. ¿Ya ni las cuentas o qué? – Sebastian se paró un momento a pensar.

-          ¿Sandra?

-          ¿No sé?

-          Sandra.

-          Pues eso. Española, ¿verdad?

-          Sí, p-pero----

-          Lo que yo te diga. Entre españolas y húngaras te pierdes. Tienes un problema - el alemán aun alucinaba, pero terminó simplemente negando y aceptando lo tremendamente evasivo que podía ser su amigo cuando no le gustaba lo que se le decía. Se limitó a esperar que al menos el mensaje hubiese calado mientras esperaba a que el mini-bus les dejase en el circuito. Al mismo tiempo, pero en un medio de transporte privado, Jessica y las otras dos chicas iban de camino al centro de la gran ciudad.

-          Se me hace tan raro conducir – comentaba – Siempre lo lleva Jenson.

-          ¿Tú conduces? – Sandra negó.

-          No tengo carnet… Llevo muchísimo queriendo sacármelo, pero entre unas cosas y otras nunca he encontrado el momento. Tengo el teórico, pero debe estar a punto de caducarse ya... Pero es lo que dices, Jess, me he acostumbrado a que siempre conducen ellos.

-          ¿Y si te lo sacas ahora?

-          ¿Dónde? Dudo pasar el tiempo necesario en un mismo sitio para poder hacer las clases.

-          ¿No se puede ir directamente al examen? O sea, hacer tú las clases por tu cuenta y luego ir.

-          Creo que sí – intervino la chica al volante – Bueno, no sé en España – añadió – Pero en algunos sitios sí.

-          Sería cuestión de mirarlo – propuso Yaiza.

-          ¿Pero a qué te refieres con hacer las clases por mi cuenta?

-          Estás rodeada de pilotos. ¡Quién mejor para enseñarte!

-          A Jenson se le da muy bien – propuso Jessica – No me hizo las clases, pero cuando me lo acababa de sacar estaba muy pez. Prácticamente me enseñó de nuevo y lo hizo muy bien. Pero bueno, que no tiene porqué ser él.

-          No, si mejor que Dani seguro.

-          ¿Por? – rió Jessica. Sandra se encogió de hombros.

-          Hombre, si conduce como en pista por la calle, yo la entiendo – comentó Yaiza, haciendo reír a todas.

-          No, no. No conduce así por la calle, pero no sé… Quiero a alguien que si hago algo mal, yo sepa que me lo va a decir. Más imparcial.

-          Eso es verdad – coincidió Jessica – Jenson no quería ponerme fallos al principio y cuando le pregunté por qué me dijo que le daba miedo que me molestase algo y luego lo trasladase a otros terrenos… Ya sabes – Yaiza desorbitó los ojos mientras las otras chicas reían. Tenía a inglés demasiado ensalzado en un pedestal cómo para poder o querer siquiera verle de aquella forma - ¿En quién habías pensado? – Jessica la sacó de sus pensamientos con aquella pregunta para Sandra.

-          ¿Eh? – Yaiza no era la única distraída. Pese a que al fin parecían haber encontrado un tema de conversación que había enganchado a la chica y ya no guardaba riguroso silencio mientras las otras dos conversaban, el que Dani hubiese aparecido en la conversación la había trastocado de nuevo.

-          Si tenías en mente a alguien que te enseñase.

-          Me gustaría que fuese Hulk, la verdad – dijo bastante ilusionada. Jessica y Yaiza intercambiaron miradas cómplices al ver de nuevo alegría en el rostro de Sandra – Me encanta como conduce, jo.

-          Pues pídeselo. Seguro que le encantaría enseñarte – la animó. Jessica asintió a toda prisa.

-          Y restregarle a los demás que le escojas a él también – predijo Jessica. Sandra fue más allá.

-          A Seb al primero.

-          Y tanto – rió Jessica en alto – Es más, si por lo que sea le ves con dudas, le dices que si no puede, no pasa nada y que se lo pides a Seb. ¡Verás cómo corre hacia el coche! – las dos chicas rieron en alto, esta vez por más tiempo. Yaiza se había perdido un poco en el último punto de la conversación, pero asumía que se trataba de algún tipo de rivalidad entre los alemanes de la cual no sabía nada, pero de la que tomaba nota y pretendía ponerse al tanto en un futuro próximo.

Entre risas llegaron a la ciudad. Aparcaron lo más cerca que les fue posible de las tiendas que les interesaban y fueron directas hacía allí. No tenían tiempo que perder, pues Yaiza debía volver al trabajo en relativamente poco tiempo, por lo que fueron al grano.

-          Esta noche se sale, ¿no? – la pregunta de Jessica era completamente retórica – ¿Tenéis vestidos? Necesitamos vestidos.

-          ¿V-vestidos? ¿A-a dónde saldremos?

-          Da igual, necesitamos vestidos – secundó Yaiza. Las dos chicas chocaron los cinco y acto seguido tiraron de Sandra para llevarla a comprarse uno.

Los vestidos se acumulaban en el taburete y ya no salía del probador por miedo a que si lo hacía le trajesen más.

-          ¿Cómo vas por ahí dentro? – preguntaba Yaiza algo extrañada porque a ella y a Jessica les había dado tiempo ya de probarse media tienda esperando.

-          Tía, te queda genial – Jessica daba la vuelta alrededor de Yaiza alucinada.

-          Me encanta, pero no me vale para esta noche y es carísimo – hizo pucheros antes de acercarse a la puerta del probador - ¿Sandra?

-          N-no me gusta.

-          Pero sal que lo veamos.

-          E-es que c-creo que necesito una talla más…

-          ¿No te entra?

-          S-sí p-pero----

-          Pues tú sal, que no hay nadie – la animaban. Tardó unos instantes que Jessica no desaprovechó para plantar la semilla de una idea en la cabeza de Yaiza.

-          Yo creo que vale su precio – opinó – Y creo que no hay mejor forma de estrenar tu sueldo en Ferrari – Yaiza la fulminó con la mirada – Además, seguro que tienes ya alguno para esta noche. No eres como Sandra que hay que hacerle el armario de cero, ¿me equivoco? – Jessica le guiñó un ojo. Yaiza miró de nuevo la etiqueta y se mordió el labio, sufriendo.

-          Eres mala – Jessica rió por lo bajo.

Finalmente, Sandra abrió la puerta captando su atención. Las dos estaban enfundadas en sus ejemplares favoritos de la tienda, esperando atentas a la salida de la chica que faltaba.

-          Oh. Dios. Mío – Yaiza agradeció que hubiese una butaca a sus espaldas cuando se dejó caer hacia atrás.

-          Q-qué.

-          Cómpralo. Cómpralo ya.

-          P-pero entonces el rojo largo----

-          ¡Cómprate los dos! – daba palmadas Jessica. Sandra miraba a Yaiza en busca de sensatez, equivocándose en su elección. Yaiza se limitaba a asentir fingiendo abanicarse. Sandra puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar sonreírse.

-          Sois lo peor. Saliera con lo que saliera ibais a reaccionar así.

-          No – se apresuró a negar Yaiza, señalando a Sandra con el dedo – Tía, te queda precioso, en serio. Los otros te quedaban bien, pero no cómo éste – sentenciaba. Jessica asentía – Y el rojo no es discutible tampoco.

-          Más le valía que me quedase bien al menos… No sabéis lo que me ha costado entrar en él – se daba la vuelta para verse de nuevo en el espejo del probador.

-          Ay, es que encima estás tan morena que resalta un montón – se llevó las manos al rostro la chica – Me imagino que del verano australiano, porque del invierno europeo no creo. Pero en fin, eso. ¡Que estás perfecta!

-          Por Dios, Yaiza, ¿eh? – Sandra negaba.

-          Calla y cómpralo ya, joder.

-          Eso tú – la señaló haciendo que la expresión de la chica cambiase.

-          Es demasiado caro, tía – entonces Sandra se dio cuenta de que tampoco conocía el importe del suyo. Estiró de la etiqueta de su espalda como pudo.

-          Dios, este también – regresó al probador rápidamente en busca del famoso vestido rojo – Y-y-y éste aún más…

-          ¡Da igual! Un día es un día, chicas. Tampoco es que nadie vaya a pasar hambre aquí – sentenció el tema Jessica mientras las empujaba hacia la caja.

Yaiza se cuestionaba la afirmación de la modelo japonesa, pero terminó dejándose llevar por su enorme deseo de comprarse aquel precioso vestido amarillo con el que ni en los mejores y más soñadores días de su antigua vida se habría imaginado. Y entre las dos chicas también lograron convencer a Sandra de gastarse una desorbitada suma de dinero en un par de prendas que ella aseguraba no iba a sacar a pasear jamás.

Jessica también se marchó con un trofeo más para su extensa colección, pero se llevó un mejor recuerdo y fue el de haber logrado al fin sacar a Sandra un poco del lado presumido que sabía tenía y llevarla a su terreno favorito con la ayuda de Yaiza, aprovechándose de la influencia que aquella recién llegada parecía tener en la otra chica. Tenía claro que aquella mañana de compras sólo había sido la primera de muchas y aquello le encantaba. A Yaiza le gustaba aún más en el sentido de tener con quien salir de compras a sitios como aquellos, algo que siempre había deseado poder hacer, pero aún la carcomían las dudas de si realmente podía hacerlo, o mejor dicho, permitírselo a diferencia de las otras dos chicas.

De vuelta al circuito, tuvieron que pasar primero por el hotel a dejar todas las bolsas. El problema no era tanto la cantidad si no el tamaño de éstas y el valor de lo que portaban, que terminó decantando la balanza por aquella parada demás en la que ninguna había pensado inicialmente. Tras ello llegaron al circuito con tiempo escaso para que Yaiza se incorporarse a trabajar. La chica pensaba en una despedida breve cuando recordó algo.

-          Jo, ya no podremos ver las carreras juntas – decía a Sandra – No puedo entrar a Red Bull con estas pintas – decía con desprecio. Sandra rió.

-          Bueno, pero yo sí podría ir a Ferrari. Si no me hacen boicot por ser la novia de la competencia – las otras dos rieron.

-          ¿Venir? ¿Y Dani? O sea – dudó en sus palabras, mirando a Jessica por el rabillo del ojo - ¿No prefieres animar desde su box? En Ferrari si le pasan se alegran, ¿eh? – Sandra rió sin demasiadas ganas y se encogió de hombros.

-          Al fin y al cabo nunca estaba con nadie en el box.

-          Vale, preguntaré si puedes. Seguro que sí – Jessica asintió – Y te acogerán cual celebridad – Sandra resopló.

-          Oh, Dios, no – se tapaba la cara. Las otras dos chicas rieron.

-          ¡Pero qué bien vive la nueva! – aparecía Fernando por detrás alborotándole el pelo a su jefa de prensa. Las otras reían mientras Yaiza se encogía ante el gesto de Fernando tratando de salvar a su pelo de lo inevitable - ¿Me acompañas al menos a esto o ni eso ya?

-          Pero si a lo demás no me deja tu equipo ir – se cruzó de brazos fingiendo enfurruñarse.

-          Ya lo sé – dijo con pesadez – Son unos sosos, ¿a que sí? – la chica asintió con ganas como una niña a la que su padre le ofrece quedarse media hora más a jugar en el parque. Fernando rió antes de mirar a las otras chicas para interesarse por cómo habían pasado esa mañana en grupo.

Pronto los de Ferrari se fueron a trabajar, al igual que el resto del personal de todos los equipos si no estaban ya trabajando. El domingo antes de la carrera era el único momento del Gran Premio en el no había nadie desocupado. Todo el mundo terminaba de dejar a punto sus respectivas tareas. Era la hora de la verdad en Paddock y nada de lo que se hubiese hecho durante el fin de semana valía si el domingo no iba bien. Sabían que se lo jugaban todo  una carta y había que hacer todo lo posible por no equivocarse. Y justamente porque todo el mundo estaba tan atareado, era el momento en el que Sandra se aburría más. Independientemente de su necesidad de estar ocupada y de ser capaz de mantenerse a sí misma, la enorme necesidad de Sandra por encontrar trabajo allí cuanto antes era para librarse de momento como aquel en los que se quedaba sola sin nada que poder hacer.

Los miembros de las escuderías trabajaban, los medios también y los aficionados no paraban quietos, pero Sandra ni trabajaba ni disfrutaba de aquello como una aficionada más a aquel deporte. Lo hacía durante la carrera, pero el resto del Gran Premio le costaba disfrutarlo en soledad. Recordaba con nostalgia como había conocido a Yaiza hacía unos meses y cómo su nueva amiga le había redescubierto lo mucho que se podía disfrutar de estar dónde estaba además de hacerle recordar lo afortunada que era por ello. Se lamentaba al pensar en lo poco que había durado su nueva alegría, pues volvía a estar sola entre la multitud de los fines de semana.

Pensar en aquello sólo la hacía desear aún más un empleo que en aquel preciso instante no veía por ninguna parte y, sobre todo, la hacía lamentarse porque su chico por no fuese capaz de comprenderla como a ella le gustaría. Recordaba sin ir más lejos como aquella misma mañana la había hecho sentir como alguien que se quejaba demasiado y que no apreciaba nada de lo que tenía. No creía que el chico tuviese razón, pero no podía evitar dudar de si así era tras habérselo escuchado en tantas ocasiones.

Con pensamientos como aquellos rondándole la cabeza lo último que le apetecía era acercarse al garaje de la escudería de la bebida energética. Sin embargo, era algo que había sabido desde por la mañana que tendría que afrontar y le animaba saber que Sebastian siempre era el primero de los dos pilotos en llegar al box tras el desfile.

-          Vaya, hoy llegas hasta antes de lo habitual.

-          Imaginaba que andarías por aquí – confesó - ¿Qué tal las compras? – Sandra resopló y negó con una sonrisa - ¿Eso qué significa? – sonreía también él mientras se desabrochaba el mono.

-          Pues que ésas dos son unas consumistas y me terminarán arrastrando al lado oscuro – Sebastian rió atándose las mangas del mono a la cintura.

-          ¿Y seguro que no lo han hecho ya? – inquirió mientras se iba por el pasillo a otra parte del box, provocando que Sandra le siguiente.

-          No es seguro, no – ambos rieron.

-          ¿Qué habéis comprado? – a Sandra le costó responder.

-          Vestidos – Sebastian se giró hacia ella mientras caminaba, alzando las cejas.

-          Vestidos – repitió tratando de asimilarlo. Sandra asintió tímidamente - ¿Cómo te has dejado convencer para eso? – preguntó una vez estuvieron en la parte delantera del box, dónde Seb buscaba la forma de colocar bien los cables de la radio dentro de su mono.

-          No lo sé – se sinceró – Son mala gente, se aprovechan de mi momento de debilidad para arrastrarme a ello – bromeó.

-          ¿Quieres hablar de ese momento de debilidad? – Sandra borró su sonrisa y cogió aire para replicar  a Sebastian algo molesta por siempre llevar las conversaciones hacia dónde él quería ir y ella no quería en absoluto, pero Rocky pasó entre ambos interrumpiéndola. El lateral del pasillo era un mal sitio para conversar, por lo que Sebastian le ofreció tomar asiento en una sala apartada mientras él se pertrechaba para la carrera. Tras sentarse, ambos guardaron silencio esperando a que el otro fuese el primero en hablar - ¿Y bien?- insistió finalmente el alemán.

-          No, no quiero – la respuesta tardía a la pregunta retórica del chico provocaba en éste una leve risa que indignaba a una Sandra que no veía la gracia por ninguna parte.

-          Está bien, tú misma. Creo que te vendría bien por cómo te he visto esta mañana, pero----

-          ¿Por cómo me has visto? – no le dio tiempo a responder - Seb, yo no te he dicho nada. Estaba normal y tú te has hecho tu película – ahora Sebastian reía abiertamente.

-          Sabes que eso no es cierto – Sandra resoplaba – Oye, si no quieres hablar de ello pues no hablamos, pero no me vegas con ésas – decía de buena gana. No se tomaba a mal los comentarios de ese tipo cuando venían de Sandra, sabía que eran su forma de intentar protegerse. Ella se mordía el labio con la mirada puesta bien lejos del rostro de Sebastian. Él decidió darle tiempo por si cambiaba de parecer respecto a hablar con él mientras se ponía de nuevo la parte superior del mono.

-          Si en realidad no ha pasado nada – terminó diciendo en un tono muy bajo. Sebastian se sonrió en su fuero interno por haber acertado con ella de nuevo.

-          ¿Pero…? - la animó a continuar.

-          No sé, Seb. N-no estamos bien – su tono revelaba una clara preocupación que alertó al alemán, haciendo que se echase hacia adelante para prestar más atención.

-          ¿Por lo de venirte? – Sandra negó.

-          Le molesta que no esté contenta sin trabajo o algo, no sé.

-          Estoy seguro de que Dani entiendo que no estés saltando de alegría por estar en paro, Sa----

-          Sí, eso sí, pero – pausó para tomar aire –  pero no, no me entiende, Seb. Estoy segura de que no me entiende porque le molesta todo lo que digo al respecto – se enfadó echándose hacia atrás en la silla – Si supieras la que me ha soltado esta mañana… - bajó la vista al suelo.

-          O sea que en realidad sí que ha pasado algo – Sandra le fulminó con la mirada antes de responder. Sebastian reía de nuevo internamente por la actitud de la chica, aunque permanecía serio por el tema tratado.

-          Sí, pero nada nuevo últimamente, por desgracia. Lo de siempre, que está cansado de cómo me tomo todo esto, que no es para tanto, bla, bla, bla – hizo un gesto con la mano que dejaba muy claro que si omitía aquella parte era porque no le merecía la pena sacarla a relucir – Pues no me entiende, no. Porque más cansada estoy yo que me siento así y él no está ayudando – Sebastian puso una mueca sin saber muy bien qué decir antes de que Rocky le llamase y tuviesen que despedirse con una caricia en el brazo y un "luego seguimos". Sandra tenía claro que se iba a Ferrari cuando se topó con Dani en el pasillo de camino a fuera. Había querido olvidarse completamente de esa parte de su visita a la escudería y lo había logrado hasta el punto de que se sorprendió e incluso alteró al verle. Iba con su ingeniero, pero éste les dejó de inmediato a solas, lo que hizo a Sandra tragar saliva – S-si era algo importante y-ya estás yendo para allí ahora mismo p-porque no quiero que luego – Dani negaba con una sonrisa que a ella le hacía olvidarse de todo lo demás y poco a poco fue bajando el brazo con el que señalaba a su espalda ordenándole que se marchase para aceptar que se quedaba - B-bueno, vale.

-          ¿Qué tal la mañana por ahí? – preguntó antes de darle un rápido beso que a Sandra pareció quitarle temporalmente todos los males - Me lo ha dicho Seb – aclaró.

-          Pues cara – Dani se echó a reír: típico de Sandra.

-          Cara – repitió divertido. Ella asintió varias veces - ¿Cómo de cara?

-          Pues yo creo que el centímetro de tela se pagaba a cien euros – exageró.

-          Entonces habrás hecho muchas prendas, ¿no? – Sandra le miró boquiabierta antes de golpearle en brazo sin fuerza, haciéndole reír aún más – Oye, que es un trabajo muy digno.

-          Vete a la mierda – terminó riendo también – Va, que tengas mucha suerte – dijo finalmente – Gánales a todos ya o algo, que ya estás tardando, no sé… – Dani asintió con una sonrisa dejándola marchar, pero pensaba que la chica iría en otra dirección.

-          ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó curioso. Y de repente Sandra sólo quería quedarse.

-          A Ferrari… A ver a Yai p-porque ella no puede venir – Dani asintió sin problemas, lo que ayudó a la chica a no cambiar su destino, y se despidieron.

Sandra dedicó su camino hacia el garaje de la escudería italiana a asumir que lo que a ella tanto le había afectado aquella mañana, el australiano no parecía darle ninguna importancia. No sabía si se alegraba o no de ello. Desde luego no por la parte que le tocaba. Dani la había hecho sentir mal consigo misma y él no parecía ni haberse dado cuenta. Pero por la otra parte se alegraba ya que sólo quería estar bien con él. Quería centrarse en encontrar un trabajo y poder dejar atrás todo aquello cuanto antes. No tenía ninguna otra cosa en mente de cara al Gran Premio de casa y mientras tanto, iba a tratar de quitarle toda la importancia que le fuese posible con tal de evitarse más de aquellos malentendidos y disputas que cada vez veía más sin sentido.

Por su parte, Yaiza esperaba la llegada de su nueva amiga sentada en un taburete al fondo del garaje de Fernando, tocando al pasillo para así poder verla si asomaba la cabeza por allí e invitarla a entrar si dudaba. Pero para esto debía sacrificar su templanza, ya que tanto movimiento justo a su lado comenzaba a irritarla y mucho. La gota que colmó el vaso fue que ella misma se diese una bofetada con algo al girarme por enésima vez hacia atrás en busca de Sandra.

-          ¡Pero qué! - escuchó una risa.

-          Cuidado – Kimi reía al haber visto a la chica golpearse ella misma en la cara con una de las mangas que colgaban de su mono – ¿Siempre te das con todo? – recordó un encuentro anterior similar aquella semana - Lo siento – dijo finalmente, acariciando levemente la cabeza de la chica por dónde había recibido el golpe.

-          Sí, seguro – respondió Yaiza claramente molesta por algo más que por lo inmediatamente anterior y retirando la mano del finlandés. El cansancio hacia él que denotaba la chica y no iba a pasar desapercibido por Kimi y menos tras la charla de Sebastian. Así que prefirió marcharse y lo hizo sin más. Yaiza le siguió con la mirada mientras se iba a poner el casco. Aun estaba molesta al principio, pero cada vez se sentía más apenada por haberle contestado mal la única vez que estaba siendo amable con ella.

-          ¿Y eso?

-          ¿Eh? – Yaiza no esperaba a Sandra en ese momento. Sandra repitió la pregunta con sólo lanzar una mirada hacia el finlandés. Yaiza se limitó a encogerse de hombros, por lo que Sandra prefirió o ahondar en el tema aunque se quedó con la intriga de lo que había parecido ser un gesto amable mostrado por Kimi Räikkönen. Tomó asiento en silencia al lado de Yaiza a la espera del inicio de la carrera.  



	21. De abajo arriba

La carrera empezaría con expectativas altas para las dos chicas de tener alegrías en el podio. Yaiza se limitaba a esperar que ninguna desgracia le sucediese a un Lewis que partía desde la pole para hacer una carrera sobre raíles con su compañero de equipo algo retrasado en parrilla. Mientras que Sandra se iba a limitar como siempre a dejar suceder los acontecimientos simplemente esperando que algo bueno saliese de ellos, pero lo primero no fue bueno o al menos para ella. Dani se veía superado en la salida por Sebastian que había sabido aprovecharse mejor que él de las circunstancias y rápidamente se veían ambos superados por Fernando, lo que provocaba gran revuelo en el garaje. Yaiza recordó las palabras del asturiano que le decían que iba a aprovecharse de las circunstancias ese fin de semana y pensó que nadie sería capaz de hacer eso mejor de lo que él lo estaba haciendo.

-          Me avisaste – rió Sandra nerviosa sin quitar la vista de las pantallas. Yaiza puso una mueca y devolvió la mirada a los monitores sin saber qué decir cuando vio a Rosberg muy retrasado.

-          No está tan mal, tía, mira a Rosberg – señaló al que iba séptimo. Ambas rieron. Una con algo más de culpabilidad que la otra.

-          Pobre, a lo mejor le pasa algo.

-          Qué va – volvieron a reír, pero las risas cada vez fueron a menos.

Por parte de Sandra al ver que Fernando se asentaba en aquella posición de podio a medida que pasaban las vueltas y por parte de Yaiza porque el alemán de Mercedes fue escaldando posiciones a un gran ritmo y, tras colocarse segundo, ese ritmo fue más alto que el del inglés de su mismo equipo. Les costó comprender cómo Sebastian perdió la posición respecto a Dani, pero no hubo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello con el interés puesto en la cabeza.

Rosberg se acercaba cada vez más a su compañero de equipo, poniendo a Yaiza muy nerviosa. Dani también se acercaba a Fernando, pero ésos no eran unos nervios que fuesen a molestar a ninguna de las dos chicas. Sin embargo, de repente las cosas cambiaron radicalmente al descubrirse un problema en el monoplaza del alemán.

-          Ahora parece que sí que le pasa algo… - observó Sandra. Las chicas intercambiaron miradas de sospecha al ver como el ritmo del alemán había disminuido notablemente en muy pocas vueltas. SI bien era cierto que Lewis había reaccionado al acercamiento del alemán, parecía que además estaba recibiendo algo de ayuda por parte de éste que iba demasiado lento. Una comunicación por radio pronto les confirmó que un problema con la telemetría le impedía tener información sobre el flujo de combustible entre otras cosas, e incluso acceder a la comunicación por radio en ocasiones. El piloto hablaba de que no podía arriesgarse a dar el máximo y superar el límite – Poder correr podría aunque no sepa nada, pero éstos son capaces de sancionarle aunque se pase sólo un mililitro – comentaba con resquemor recordando la sanción impuesta a su chico en Australia.

Independientemente de eso, el ritmo demoledor de Lewis no dejaría duda alguna a nadie de quien habría ganado esa carrera de todos modos, pues el británico marcó una serie de vueltas rápidas en la segunda mitad de carrera que superaron a las de su compañero antes de aquel imprevisto.

Cincuenta y seis vueltas y cinco mil cuatrocientos cincuenta y un kilómetros después, la carrera terminaba con un resultado sorprendentemente positivo para el garaje en el que se encontraban. Si bien a nadie le faltaba fe en su piloto, la sorpresa radicaba en el coche. Nadie en la escudería había tenido el podio en mente en aquel 2014 y, como de costumbre, no comenzaban la carrera esperando lograr terminarla frente a los Red Bull ni aunque fuese por un segundo respecto al australiano de la otra escudería. Pero así había sido. Fernando lo había hecho posible y ahora Yaiza tenía que espabilar. Su piloto estaba en el podio y eso suponía trabajo, pero ella no había ni cubierto aquella remota posibilidad.

-          Mi grabadora, ¡dónde está la grabadora! – se desesperaba removiendo papeles en un despacho.

-          No te la habrás dejado en el hotel… – temía Sandra.

-          No, no, si justamente la dejo aquí todo el Gran Premio para no dejármela – su amiga respiraba tranquila.

-          Bueno, entonces andará por aquí – no tardaron en encontrarla buscando entre las dos y después de eso Yaiza se marchó a toda prisa sin tiempo para despedidas.

En realidad no tenía que hacer más que seguir a Fernando de un lado a otro y grabarle cuando dijese algo. Al fin y al cabo un bicampeón del mundo con una experiencia de más de diez años en la élite conocía los protocolos más que de sobras. Era el hecho de que la hubiese pillado todo tan por sorpresa lo que la había alterado. Su falta de anticipación en los últimos meses la ponía muy nerviosa, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para preocuparse por ello, pues el trabajo llegó a ella rápidamente y de forma literal. Fernando se la encontraba mientras ella iba en su busca y justos se pusieron a hacer la ruta de atención a los medios correspondiente.

Nunca se había parado a pensar tanto en ello hasta que no lo vivió en sus propias carnes, pero pensó en que cumplir con tantas obligaciones con los medios en momentos como ésos debía ser lo que menos apetecía a los pilotos, pues hasta ella misma se estaba cansando de grabar las mismas respuestas a las mismas preguntas una y otra vez y ni siquiera las daba o había hecho un podio ella.

Tras abandonar la rueda de prensa y después la zona de entrevistas, al fin fue el momento para Fernando y el resto de disfrutar de lo que habían conseguido. Nico fue el más rápido de los dos de Mercedes en abandonar el lugar y para cuando Lewis hubo terminado, él ya se había marchado. El británico se quedó a esperar al español y a Yaiza que tardaron algo más.

-          Felicidades, tío – Fernando fue el primero en congratular a Lewis, seguido rápidamente por Yaiza que trataba de contenerse ante él. El verle tan radiante y justo tras una victoria era algo para lo que la vida no la había preparado en absoluto. Trataba de aparentar normalidad mientras se ilusionaba por el inglés. Su piloto había tenido un inicio de temporada difícil, pero estaba en el camino de la remontada y se le notaba que él mismo lo sabía por la enorme sonrisa que portaba tras su tercera victoria consecutiva.

-          ¡Igualmente! ¡De vuelta al podio! – se saludaron como solían: con un fuerte apretón de manos y un posterior abrazo - Ya sabes por qué, ¿no? – miró a Yaiza que estaba tras el asturiano. Los dos españoles dudaron – Ha sido ella – la señaló con un golpe de cabeza – Nueva jefa de prensa, nuevo podio. ¡No la saques del garaje! – finalmente rieron. Yaiza de forma más tímida por el alago del inglés pese a que no pudo evitar pensar en lo horrible que resultaría que diese suerte a su equipo más odiado.

-          Ahí la voy a tener por si acaso, sí, porque por el coche ya te digo yo que no ha sido – Lewis y Yaiza rieron ante el comentario.

-          Pues claro que no. Han sido las manos – sentenció Yaiza dejándose llevar por su orgullo por el asturiano y su necesidad de quitar mérito al equipo. Lewis rió en alto.

-          ¿Qué te he dicho? Quédatela.

-          Y tanto, y tanto – asentía a su paso por el box de Mercedes – Oye, cuánto movimiento ¿no? – Lewis asintió ahora serio.

-          Antes he venido un momento a ver al equipo, ya sabéis, antes de ir a la zona de entrevistas – los españoles asintieron inconscientemente - y Toto estaba _muy_ descontento – Fernando se extrañaba.

-          No os preocupéis que Ferrari no os está pillando, ¿eh? – Yaiza y Fernando rieron con más ganas que el inglés.

-          No, es que se ve que Nico ha tenido algún problema durante la carrera – hablaba de oídas.

-          ¡Ah, sí! – intervino Yaiza. La única que había visto la carrera como espectadora – Perdió comunicaciones, telemetría o algo durante la carrera – les informó. Lewis desorbitó los ojos.

-          Qué.

-          S-sí… - la reacción tan seria de Lewis la hizo hasta dudar de si estaba bien enterada de lo que había pasado – No sabía nada del combustible y no tenía radio a ratos y cosas así – Lewis resopló.

-          Cosas que pasan – comentó Fernando.

-          Sí, pero es que esta vez llueve sobre mojado – los de Ferrari prestaron atención – Ayer también hubo algo de eso y tampoco era la primera vez – ahora era Fernando quien resoplaba.

-          Pues rodarán cabezas – anticipó.

-          Me da que sí… - coincidió Lewis – Bueno, voy a ir a llevar esto a los chicos – alzó su trofeo. Fernando y Yaiza le animaron a ello, despidiéndose.

Fernando, de camino a imitarle, se puso a explicar a Yaiza como solían ir aquellas cosas por allí. La chica no tuvo ni que preguntar, que de repente sintió como si el asturiano el estuviese revelando detalles secretos sobre el funcionamiento de un equipo de Fórmula 1. Aunque rápidamente se paró a pensar y se dio cuenta de cómo allí todo el mundo hablaba de todo de forma bastante abierta o por lo menos en los círculos que había visto. Lo que le hacía empezar a plantearse con sorpresa si sólo se lo parecía o de verdad estaba encajando por primera vez en su vida en algún sitio. Dejó al piloto celebrar con la gente más cercana de su equipo mientras en su cabeza continuaba aquel pensamiento.

Todo era nuevo, distinto a lo que había conocido y se ponía de los nervios al no saber actuar ante las cosas. Se sentía tremendamente inútil, pero en momento como aquel en los que se paraba a pensar en la gente que la rodeaba no podía evitar sonreírse. Sentía que la aceptaban entre ellos pese a cómo ella pudiese sentirse respecto a si misma. Todos era increíblemente amables y le contaban cosas, tanto personales como de su trabajo. Pese a sus dudas, a sus inseguridades, todo parecía ir bien… Todo _iba_ bien.

-          ¡Yai, Yai, Yai! – Lewis la llamaba con urgencia desde la puerta del hospitality. La chica fue hacia él aún sobresaltada y salió fuera, pues el chico no había querido cruzar la línea de la escudería italiana.

-          ¿Q-qué pasa? - cerró la puerta tras de sí sin quitar la mirada del inglés, intrigada.

-          ¿Sandra está contigo? ¿Sabes dónde está Sandra? – hablaba acelerado.

-          ¿Sandra? No, pero estará con Dani en alguna parte.

-          Mierda.

-          ¿Red Bull tal vez? O ya no, no sé, p-pero Lewis ¿qué pasa?

-          He tenido una idea.

 

 

No tenía apenas relación con el piloto más allá de lo cordial, por lo que Sandra no puso alucinar más cuándo Yaiza la citó por WhatsApp en la entrada trasera al garaje de Mercedes aparentemente porque Lewis la reclamaba allí, pero dejó a Dani con su equipo para asistir al intrigante encuentro con su nueva amiga y el inglés.

-          ¿Se puede saber por qué tanta prisa? – preguntó en un tono más sorprendido que otra cosa por los mensajes que le habían estado llegando durante su corto trayecto hasta allí, insistiéndola en que se diese prisa. El de repente rostro sonriente de Yaiza le dio algo de miedo.

-          A ver – intervino Lewis – Voy a ir al grano, ¿vale? – Sandra asintió pese a no saber si estaba preparada o no para lo que fuese, pero les veía tan nerviosos y acelerados que no quería retrasarles en lo que fuese - ¿Te gustaría trabajar de telemétrica en Mercedes?

Tras demasiado tiempo seguido con los ojos abiertos y una vez hubo asimilado la propuesta, decidió dar varios parpadeos consecutivos mientras trataba de decidir si responder seriamente o simplemente echarse a reír. Y se preguntaba cuál de todas las sensaciones que la recorrían en ese momento era la que mostraba su rostro a quienes tenía delante.

-          Has visto lo que le ha pasado a Nico, ¿verdad? - Lewis había decidido dar mejores explicaciones a la chica y con ello tiempo para responder – Pues por eso estamos a punto de tener una baja en el equipo de telemétricos si no la tenemos ya – miró el reloj antes de proseguir – Uno de los ingenieros, Max, ha estado cometiendo muchos errores y, por la cara de Toto antes, el de hoy parecía el último – pausó a la espera de que Sandra dijese algo al fin, pero permanecía estática y a punto de reírse o algo similar, por lo que Lewis quiso formalizar aún más si cabía su propuesta - El otro día resolviste nuestro problema en entrenamientos mirando una gráfica que ni sabías de qué era y----

-          Era un problema de señales, daba igual de qué señal se tratase – a eso si respondió y lo hizo como si fuese un robot.

-          Da igual, lo hiciste y Max no. Es más, él causó el problema y tenía todos los medios para arreglarlo, pero no pudo y tú lo viste con sólo echar un solo vistazo a una pantalla, Sandra.

-          Él estaba bajo presión, yo no. A veces es más fácil ver las cosas desde fue----

-          ¿Te interesa el puesto o no? –presionó. Sandra esta vez no replicó. Volvía a quedarse enmudecida, por lo que Lewis volvió a intervenir esperando que esta vez fuese la definitiva para hacer reaccionar a la chica – Ya le he dicho a Toto que tenía a alguien y me ha dicho que le trajera – Sandra se alteró.

-          ¡¿Qué has hecho qué?! ¡¡Lewis!! – bajó la voz - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

-          Hay muchos candidatos a un puesto como éste, ¿sabes? Era eso o que alguien te pasase por delante...

-          ¡¡¡Pero!!! – seguía alterada, gritándole entre susurros pese a no estar segura de tener las confianzas necesarias para poder hacerlo, pero le daba demasiado igual en ese momento y el chico tampoco parecían andarse con contemplaciones con ella - ¡¡No tenías la seguridad de yo----

-          De que tú qué – interrumpió - ¿No quisieses el puesto? Oh vamos, Sandra – rió levemente.

-          I-iba a decir de que estuviese cualificada… N-n-no, tengo experiencia en----

-          Pero ya hemos hablado de eso… - le recordaba.

-          Sandra – Yaiza había dejado hablar a Lewis, pero vio necesario intervenir cuando el inglés no parecía estar consiguiendo nada. Se acercó a la chica y la tomó por los brazos – Sí, vale, es una oferta muy fuerte. No te la esperabas y estás en shock. Créeme, lo sé, he estado ahí – Lewis la escuchaba con tanta atención como la otra chica – Pero es que justamente por eso no puedes dejarla escapar. No nos conocemos desde hace mucho, es verdad, pero en Australia hablamos bastante y me hablaste de esto – miró a su alrededor - de una forma que diría que no me equivoco creyendo que siempre has soñado con una oportunidad así – como la música que amansa las fieras, parecía que las palabras de Yaiza estaban teniendo un efecto más cercano al esperado que las de Lewis, pues Sandra aparentaba estar algo más calmada y su postura menos rígida - Tómate cinco minutos, ves al baño y lávate la cara o lo que quieras. Despéjate, intenta centrarte y luego ves ahí dentro y demuéstrales que tú vales para ese sueño – tras un silencio bastante prolongado en el que las chicas se sostuvieron la mirada, Sandra asintió tragando saliva. Al principio sin demasiada seguridad, pero después otra vez, algo más convencida. Y finalmente una tercera, con la que Yaiza vio un buen momento para soltar a la chica, pero Sandra comenzó a negar.

-          N-no, no, no, no, no. ¿Y-y-y si no me cogen? No, no – negaba. Yaiza volvió rápidamente a tomarla por los brazos por si se le ocurría intentar escapar en un ataque de pánico.

-          Como seguro que no te cogen es si no vas, Sandra – sentenció, pero Sandra se mordía el labio angustiada por el temor de un posible fracaso aun sabiendo que Yaiza tenía razón.

-          Y no es por presumir – intervino Lewis al ver la oportunidad que le brindaba aquel nuevo silencio – Pero te he recomendado yo y no voy recomendando a cualquiera – Yaiza le señaló alzando las cejas.

-          ¡Ahí lo tienes! Eres una crack y encima te recomienda su mejor piloto – ensalzó. Detalle que no pasó desapercibido para el inglés – Venga, Sandra – dijo en un tono que se asemejaba más a una súplica que a cualquier otra cosa - ¡Querías un trabajo y aquí lo tienes! ¡Y además es genial! Por esto sí que vale la pena haber dejado el tuyo – la animaba, pero la chica ya no sabía que más decir – No te va a salir nada mejor y lo sabes - ése era todo su repertorio motivacional y tanto Lewis como ella se mantenían ahora expectantes, a la espera de que hubiese sido suficiente.

Pasados unos segundos que se les hicieron eternos, Sandra tomaba aire y asentía. Asentía de forma calmada y decidida y esta vez Yaiza no temió que escapase al soltarla. La chica miró a Lewis como pidiendo permiso y éste le asintió como si se lo concediese. Juntos fueron hacia el interior del box, dejando a Yaiza sola fuera y, ahora ella, más nerviosa que un flan a la espera de noticias. Para su suerte, Lewis no tardó en regresar, pero lo hizo solo.

-          ¡¿Y bien?!

-          Y bien nada – rió al verla de los nervios – Estábamos hablando con Toto y el equipo de telemétricos. Es algo delicado porque Max era de su equipo y la decisión ha venido dada desde arriba de forma muy drástica y no a todos les hace gracia eso – pudo ver como el rostro de la chica demostraba ahora un mayor sufrimiento del que había visto a su llegada hacía unos instantes. Rió – Pero tú amiga tiene una ventaja. O bueno, diría que es una ventaja.

-          ¿A parte de que la hayas recomendado tú?

-          A parte – sonrió.

-          ¿Cuál?

-          Es mujer – Yaiza frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Desde cuándo eso es ventaja en este circo a no ser que seas de comunicación?

-          Por mal que pueda sonar, ahora queda bien contratar alguna ingeniera y no tenemos ni una.

-          Pues sí que suena mal… - Lewis asintió aceptando que así era – Pero ojalá eso ayude.

-          Por otra parte – el tono de Lewis auguraba malas noticias – Es la novia de Dani…

-          ¿E-eso le puede afectar?

-          A ver, en teoría se firma un contrato de confidencialidad, por lo que debería dar igual de quien seas pareja. No el puedes contar nada.

-          ¿Pero…?

-          Pero en la práctica esas cosas pueden decantar la balanza tanto para un lado como para el otro dependiendo de los intereses. No es lo mismo la novia de un mecánico de de otro equipo que la de un piloto. Atrae mucha más atención lo quiera o no. Aunque sea como Sandra que ha pasado siempre bastante desapercibida… Al fin y al cabo, eso era así sólo porque Dani estaba en un equipo pequeño, pero ahora irá a más - la chica hizo pucheros al mismo tiempo que daba un ligero pataleo contra el suelo.

-          Joder, Lewis – el inglés rió en alto – Ya te vale, no ayudas nada – le iba a dar la espalda al chico, pero éste lo evitó llevando su mano a su espalda y acompañando a la chica en su dirección.

-          Ven anda – buscaron dónde sentarse – Que tenemos para un buen rato.

-          Más vale que la cojan sólo por lo que me están haciendo sufrir ¿eh? O mato – refunfuñaba de forma algo infantil ya sentada en un banco de madera. No dejaba de hacer reír todo el rato a Lewis.

-          Lo más seguro es que la cojan – aseguraba.

-          ¡Pero si acabas de decir que----

-          Lo que he dicho no deja de ser cierto, pero también es cierto que he puesto a Toto y a los demás al corriente de que ella solucionó nuestro problema en entrenamientos y todos saben que sin eso el fin de semana habría sido muy distinto para nosotros teniendo en cuenta dónde salían los demás. Eso pesa mucho – Yaiza asintió en silencio, algo más complacida con el nuevo punto de vista de que el daba esta nueva aportación del inglés. Más tranquila ahora, perdió la mirada en el ajetreo del Paddock mientras Lewis seguía con lo sucedido en la cabeza – Has hecho un gran trabajo con Sandra antes – la chica le miró sorprendida por su comentario.

-          B-bueno, yo diría que el merito ha sido tuyo por ofrecerle esto.

-          Pero yo no habría conseguido que aceptase hacer la prueba al momento tal y como estaba, eso digo – Yaiza asintió aceptando que así debía haber sido – Entonces… ¿así fue lo tuyo con Ferrari? ¿De golpe? – sintió un escalofrío que alertó a Lewis.

-          No lo llames lo mío con Ferrari, por favor – Lewis rió en alto. Después asintió, prometiendo así no volver a hacerlo - Algo así, sí – resumió – Sandra se lo sacó de la manga no sé cómo. Estuvo investigando por aquí todo el fin de semana dónde había vacantes hasta que salió eso. Me habría gustado poder hacer lo mismo por ella, pero tenías que llegar tú y estropearlo – se balanceó de lado a lado en el banco para empujarle levemente. Rieron.

-          Vaya, entonces te he arrebatado tu gloria.

-          Pues sí – dijo con la cabeza alta y mirando hacia otro lado – No tenías bastante con ir ganándolo todo que encima...

-          Lo siento - sonrió levente antes de recordar algo gracias al comentario de la chica.

-          Así que el mejor piloto de Mercedes – alzó su barbilla hacia el frente y sonrió orgulloso.

-          ¿E-eh? – ella no lo recordaba.

-          Antes le dijiste a Sandra que el mejor piloto del equipo la había recomendado – Yaiza tragó saliva pese a que era consciente de que Lewis ahora la miraba fijamente y podría llegar a percibirlo, pero no fue algo que pudiese controlar.

De repente recordaba con quien hablaba. Los nervios por todo aquello de la entrevista de Sandra la habían mantenido ajena a todo. Estaba tan inquieta por ello que eso la impedía estar nerviosa por ninguna otra cosa y se había olvidado de con quien había colaborado todo el tiempo para conseguir que su amiga fuese a hacer aquella dichosa prueba. Y toda la naturalidad que había mostrado hasta ese momento con el inglés se esfumó de repente al ser consciente de ello.

-          Y-ya bueno. Decir “su mejor piloto” anima más que decir simplemente “uno de sus pilotos”, ¿no?

-          Supongo, ¿pero tú qué opinas?

-          N-no creo que debas basarte en mi opinión para decidir si eres o no mejor que Rosberg – rió nerviosa. Lewis alzó las cejas.

-          ¿Le llamas por el apellido? – rió.

-          P-porque ha-ay dos Nicos… – se excusó. Lewis asintió. Realmente el inglés ya suponía la respuesta a su pregunta. La repentina actitud de la chica la delataba, pero aun así quería oírselo decir. De modo que insistió.

-          ¿Entonces?

-          ¿E-entonces?

-          Los pilotos siempre tenemos que creer que podemos ser mejores que los demás o si no no les ganaríamos, pero independientemente de si yo creo que soy más rápido o no, quiero saber qué opinas tú – Yaiza tragó de nuevo.

-          B-bueno, ya te dije en Bahréin q-que no estabas mal – ella misma le dio más de una interpretación a aquella frase haciéndola sudar. Se había olvidado de lo acalorado que era hablar con el inglés ya estuviesen bajo el sol abrasador del desierto o bajo un cielo encapotado y a bajas temperaturas, pero por suerte recibió una bocanada de aire fresco.

-          Ey, ¿qué hacéis?

-          ¡Nico! ¡hola! ¡Ven, ven, siéntate! – le invitaba. No podía alegrarse más de que apareciese alguien. El alemán de Force India así lo hizo, en parte intrigado por el repentino y a su parecer exagerado entusiasmo mostrado por Yaiza que hacía reír y negar cabizbajo a Lewis - Tenemos que contarte algo.

Nadie supo cómo o porqué, pero en poco tiempo se hubieron reunido frente al garaje de la escudería alemana un numeroso grupo que había ido creciendo mayormente por la sorpresa que a todos les provocaba pasar por allí y ver a los demás reunidos. A la media hora habían tenido la incorporación de los pilotos de McLaren acompañados de Jessica. Y poco después, finalmente, la de los pilotos de Red Bull, que ahora atendían a las explicaciones dadas por Lewis y Yaiza.

-          Me había estado sintiendo fatal por como la cagué en la cena y en cuanto vi el marrón en el garaje y recordé que Sandra buscaba algo y que además ya me había echado una mano con la telemetría, pensé en ella.

-          ¿Y ya la contratan? – Sebastian estaba algo perdido.

-          Bueno, no sé. Por lo pronto estará haciendo una prueba… - asintió el alemán.

-          ¿Cuánto lleva dentro? – se interesó Jenson.

-          Pues debe llevar como una hora – miró a Yaiza esperando una confirmación. La chica asintió.

-          Nunca le gustó demasiado Red Bull – Nico al lado de Dani le daba con el codo y bromeaba haciendo reír al grupo. Aunque en absoluto saco una sonrisa al australiano, pero eso pasó totalmente desapercibido al ver salir a Sandra del garaje. Todos trataban de leer su rostro, pero no dejaba nada claro cuál era la situación.

-          ¿Y bien? – presionaba Yaiza hecha un manojo de nervios.

-          N-no sé, Toto me ha dado las gracias por acudir tan deprisa y me ha dicho que tenían que debatirlo en el equipo y que ya me dirían algo – se encogió de hombros.

-          ¿Pero te han dado una idea de cuándo te dirán algo? – Sandra negó en respuesta a Jenson. Todos miraron a Lewis.

-          No me miréis, yo no sé nada – rió – Pero sé que corre prisa – se puso serio - Será hoy – pronosticó – Ya no digo firmar, pero darte un sí o un no, seguramente - hubo un silencio y Sandra aprovechó para mirar a Dani, que la correspondió con la cejas alzadas.

-          ¿Así sin más? – inquirió, poniéndola aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-          N-no sabía nada – explicaba como si se excusase – Bueno, lo que te dije. Fue al llegar aquí que Lewis me soltó la bomba…

-          Y aceptaste – hablaban en privado pese a estar en grupo, uno o dos tonos por debajo del resto que especulaban sobre el tema.

-          Sí, bueno, dicho así suena muy rápido y muy fácil, pero no lo fue tanto – aún se rascaba un brazo como el otro, nerviosa.

-          ¿Crees que pintaba bien? – Dani formuló la pregunta en un tono normal, como reintroduciéndose en la conversación grupal y dejando la de pareja para otro momento.

-          No sé cómo se podría saber eso, la verdad.

-          ¿El equipo estaba receptivo?

-          E-eran majos – resumió en un tono bastante inocente que hizo reír a varios, incluido Dani. Sandra le miró de forma tímida mientras él negaba.

-          Eran majos dice – repitió Lewis medio riendo.

-          Bueno, eso está bien – quiso ser positiva Jessica.

-          Pues ya ves. Si no te han hecho _moving_ es que ya te cogen – le dijo el alemán de Red Bull haciendo reír a todos de nuevo.

-          Sandra, antes le decía a éste – señaló a su chico – que no te… - Nico interrumpió lo que iba a decir al ver salir a Toto Wolff del garaje – Sale Toto – resumió. Los que estaban de espaldas se giraron, incluido Lewis.

-          Voy a ir a preguntar a ver, ahora vengo – se despidió antes de que Sandra pudiese replicarle que no les metiese prisa a ver si iba a ser peor. El resto permanecía atento mientras que Sandra se ponía aún más nerviosa si cabía.

-          Se están riendo – informaba Nico a una Sandra que no iba a girarse más – Te cogen fijo – anticipó – Ahora ha salido otro que también se ha puesto a hablar con ellos. Éste es más serio. Será el jefe de ingenieros cabreado porque le han echado a uno de sus fichajes. No veas que cara de póker lleva.

-          ¡¿Te quieres callar?! – rió, pero lo hizo a casusa de los nervios.

-          El tío serio, el de la cara de póker, se ha esfumado. Pero mejor. Ahora están sólo Toto y Lewis. Se dan la mano. Diría que le da las gracias. Estás contratadísima, San – afirmaba. Sandra se debatía internamente entre sus ganas de reírle la gracia a su mejor amigo o matarle por darle esperanzas de ese modo tan cruel si luego resultaba equivocarse, pero su chico que no tenía ese debate interno se limitaba a reír, provocando que Sandra le golpease en el estómago.

-          ¡Oye! Que los demás se ríen y no les pegas – protestaba Dani aun riendo.

-          El cara póker regresa al terreno de juego, señores – les interrumpía Nico de nuevo con su narración de los hechos, la cual se iba tornando más profesional. Ya hasta Yaiza dejaba sus nervios a un lado para se reír por lo bajo.

-          Tienes una gran carrera como comentarista por delante – aseguraba Kevin, que no había hablado en un buen rato, pero lo hizo sólo en gran parte para interrumpirle, ya que estaba torturando demasiado a Sandra.

-          Callad, callad que vienen – Sandra se alteró.

-          Menos coñas, Hulk, joder ya – su mejor amigo la miró serio, dejándole claro que no se trataba de una broma y lo siguiente que pudo ver fue cómo los de Mercedes llegaban a su altura. El Team Principal saludó a todos y después se dirigió directamente a la chica para darle la bienvenida al equipo de modo informal, algo que todos esperaron a que se hubiese marchado para celebrar.

-          ¡¡¡Tía!!! ¡¡¡Enhorabuena!!! – Yaiza se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga con muchísima fuerza, dejando así ir todos los nervios que había estado acumulando desde que Lewis había ido a verla a Ferrari. Sandra hacía lo mismo.

-          G-grac-cias – apenas podía decir todavía fundida en un abrazo con la otra chica. Jenson y Jessica se sumaron enseguida a las felicitaciones y abrazos. También el resto.

-          Vaya fichaje de lujo, Lewis – comentó Kevin mientras se acercaba a Sandra para felicitarla, él de una forma más distante que las chicas – Ten claro que éstos no ganan sin ti – Sandra rió.

-          Sabía que no te gustaba Red Bull, pero no me esperaba esto, ¿eh? – Sebastian sí que la abrazó. Y ella a él mientras aún reía su comentario. No podía dejar de sonreír y de reír a todo lo que los demás le decían o comentaban en grupo. Pese a que no se lo terminaba de creer, por su felicidad parecía estar claro que su cuerpo ya lo tenía más que asumido. Estrujó un poco más a Sebastian y le sintió reír levemente ante eso mientras dejaba en su sudadera de Red Bull toda la presión con la que había ido cargando todo el Gran Premio.

-          Bienvenida a la familia Mercedes – anunció Nico con los brazos abiertos, dejando que la chica fuese a él – Te lo mereces – dijo contra su pelo. Sandra apretó los párpados para no llorar. Odiaba que todo aquello le estuviese pasando en un días de tanta debilidad como ése.

-          Los demás tenemos que ir a abrazarla y mira éste que fácil lo tiene – comentó Jenson. Yaiza miraba con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro la imagen de Sandra abrazándose al alemán sin ser apenas consciente de lo mucho que significaba para ella la felicidad de sus nuevos conocidos.

-          Bueno, supongo que esto habrá que celebrarlo, ¿no? – oficializó cierto australiano, llamando la atención de una Sandra que había recibido las felicitaciones de todos excepto de él.

-          No quería presionaros para ir a celebrar mis victorias – intervino Lewis -, pero cómo negarme si me dais una excusa como ésta – y casi de forma repentina todos empezaron a comentar detalles sobre la celebración de esa noche mientras la pareja se sumía poco a poco en una burbuja que les hacía ajenos a todo.

Dani había esperado pacientemente a que todos terminasen de felicitar a Sandra sólo con tal de que una vez la tuviese él ya no hubiese de soltarla para que se fuese con nadie más. Pero había sentido que la cosa se alargaba demasiado y ya no había podido esperar más, había tenido que interrumpirles de algún modo. Necesitaba sentir aquella inmensa felicidad que desprendía Sandra. La necesitaba entre sus brazos. Algo que había necesitado mucho recientemente y él no había sido capaz de darle, si no más bien al contrario. No había hecho más que presionarla y ahora se daba cuenta. Así que le agradecía a Lewis en silencio el grandísimo favor que les había hecho mientras se acercaba a su chica para felicitarla. Nico le cedía el turno.

-          ¿No estás mareada ya de tanto abrazo? – bromeó haciéndola sonreír. La chica negó – Pues no será por estar acostumbrada a ello.

-          Tal vez por eso no me canso - se aferraba a él haciéndole sonreír – No sabía si te enfadarías… – confesó aún contra su pecho. Sintió cómo el chico movía su cabeza apoyada sobre la de ella de lado a lado. En ese momento Dani no pensaba en nada más que en lo feliz que la veía y lo demás le importaba más bien poco.

-          No te negaré que habría preferido otro sitio – rió - Pero qué no sé ni clase de idiota sería si no me alegrase – ella alzó la mirada para verle. Estaba serio – Sé lo que significa para ti y con eso me basta - la tomó por el rostro para besarla de forma fugaz, siendo eso suficiente para que por primera vez en meses Sandra sintiese que todo estaba bien de nuevo. Todo iba bien.

-          Me siento extraña – confesó Jessica a Jenson.

-          ¿Por? – rió él.

-          Porque ahora seré la única que no trabaje cuando estemos aquí… ¡¡Tía, me has dejado Sola!! – reprochó a una Sandra que se separó de su chico esta vez de forma definitiva para reír.

-          Tú sabes encontrar compañía para no aburrirte, no eres una antisocial como yo.

-          ¿Ah, sí? ¿Sabes encontrar compañía para no aburrirte? – inquirió Jenson en un claramente fingido tono de sospecha poniendo los brazos en jarra. Todos rieron, sobre todo Jessica.

-          A alguien encontrarás para pasar el rato – aseguró Sandra, empeorándolo. Sebastian rió en alto al malpensar e hizo reír también al resto.

-          ¿Q-qué? – Sandra no entendía.

-          Déjalo, San, no la líes más – aconsejó Nico.

-          P-pero----

-          Ssshhh, ya está, ya – le acariciaba el pelo Nico. Sandra se lo quitaba de encima, haciéndole reír tanto a él como a Dani.

-          Bueno y si no Jess, no te preocupes que te buscamos trabajo rápido, ¿eh? – ofreció Lewis.

-          Ostras, en Mercedes estáis que lo tiráis ahora, ¿no? ¿Hasta modelos contratáis? – se interesó Jessica.

-          Quien ha hablado de modelos, cariño – a Jenson le estaba entrando una risa que le dificultaría el terminar su broma - En todos los equipos hay ruedas que no se limpian solas, ¿verdad Lewis? – Jessica empujó a Jenson, pero todos rieron.

 

Entre broma y broma terminaron retomando el tema de la celebración, acordando que la idea sería cumplir con el plan de las chicas para la noche anterior y para el cual no habían tenido suficiente tiempo. Añadirían algunas cosas más y con ello alargarían la celebración, pero primero regresarían al hotel para descansar antes de poner rumbo a la gran ciudad.

Sobre todo los chicos necesitaban recargar baterías, pero también ellas estaban cansadas. En especial Sandra y Yaiza, que además de una mañana de ajetreos, habían tenido un inicio de tarde muy alocado y lleno de nervios que las habían agotado. Pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde en el cuarto de Yaiza mientras los chicos dormían en los suyos respectivos.

Mayormente dejaron pasar las horas hablando de temas aleatorios que iban saliendo, conociéndose así un poco mejor. Algo parecido a lo que ya habían hecho en los días que habían pasado juntas en Barcelona tras el Gran Premio de Bahréin. Querían hablar de ellas, sí, y lo hicieron, pero sin darse cuenta de que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaron hablando sobre ellas en lo que respectaba a los chicos.

Todo lo inició Yaiza de forma inconsciente al interesarse por cómo estaban las cosas entre Dani y su amiga. Algo que se le tornó en contra, pues provocó que Sandra se interesase del mismo modo por ella y el alemán de Force India.

-          Creo que esto os ha venido muy bien, la verdad – Yaiza trataba de retomar el tema anterior. Sandra rió dejándose caer un poco hacia atrás. Ambas estaban sentadas sobre la cama una frente a la otra y de piernas cruzadas.

-          ¡No me cambies de tema!

-          No te cambio de tema, ¡has sido tú quien ha cambiado de tema! Hablábamos de Dani y de ti, no de Nico y de mi – Sandra guardó silencio unos segundos.

-          Pues sí, yo creo que era lo que necesitábamos…

-          Claro que sí, ahora todo irá bien. Tú tienes tu trabajo y Dani te tiene aquí, ¡todos felices! – concluyó dando una palmada. Sandra sonrió.

-          ¿Sabes qué? – recordó con la mirada baja mientras jugaba con un poco de ropa de cama entre sus manos.

-          No, pero por tu carita es sobre Dani – rió.

-          Pues claro que es sobre Dani, ¿de quién estamos hablando? – se defendía - Que conste que yo hablaría de Nico, pero tú no me dej----

-          Anda, di. Que ahora tengo curiosidad por saber que te pone esa cara de tonta.

-          ¡Eh! Menos – protestó en serio.

-          Perdona, pero es que te creía una tía más dura – confesó riendo por lo bajo. Sandra la miraba mal – B-bueno, dime.

-          No sé qué esperas, pero no es nada del otro jueves – descartaba ya el decírselo. Odiaba que le dijesen cosas así, aunque no culpaba a la chica, pues eso era algo muy privado suyo que ella no tenía forma de conocer todavía.

-          Pero dímelo – negó queriendo restarle importancia – Va, Sandra. No te enfades – la estiraba del brazo. Sandra puso los ojos en blanco y se soltó de la chica dispuesta a contarlo.

-          Ayer por la tarde estábamos en mi habitación, yo de mala leche por----

-          Para variar, sí – Sandra la hizo saber con la mirada que se estaba pasando. Yaiza captó el mensaje.

-          En fin que de la nada Dani se saca un vuelo, un hotel y unas entradas para ir a MotoGP en Jerez – hizo aspavientos con los brazos de forma tan enérgica que movió toda la cama. La otra chica rió sólo por la reacción de la otra chica.

-          Vaya – se admiraba con los ojos aún muy abiertos - Hay que ver cómo te cuida, ¿eh? No te quejarás.

-          Ya... No… Jo. Hacía un montón que queríamos ir juntos y no había manera, pero como ya no trabajaba se le debió encender la bombilla.

-          Qué guay, tía. Me alegro un montón. Por todo – Sandra asintió antes de recibir, a su sorpresa, un abrazo de la otra chica que parecía no haber terminado de descargar los nervios de la tarde. Sonrió y se limitó a corresponderla, pues sabía lo que sentía. Ella misma se encontraba todavía en un estado que no sabía muy bien cuál era. Lo que sí sabía es que le sobraba energía pese al cansancio y eso la mantenía inquieta.

-          Entonces… - tras separarse, Sandra pensó en retomar un tema - ¿Ahora ya podemos hablar de Hulk? – sonrió exageradamente. Yaiza resopló.

-          No sé qué hay que hablar, en serio.

-          Hm, no sé – ironizó - ¿Que después de una distanciación radical de repente os habláis de nuevo como si nada? ¿Tal vez?

-          Hablamos. Esa es la palabra clave de la frase.

-          ¿Querrías hacer más? – Sandra movió las cejas y Yaiza desorbitó los ojos.

-          ¡¿Q-qué?! N-no, a-a ver, y-yo n-no he dicho eso – Sandra reía por lo bajo – Sólo digo que lo hemos arreglado, pero no hay indicios de nada más… Y esto ya te lo dije – le recordó.

-          Yo es que os veo muy a gusto estando juntos – opinó.

-          Veo que no has captado lo de “esto ya te lo dije” como una indirecta para dejar el tema – Sandra negó sonriendo exageradamente de nuevo – Es que si nos ponemos así, yo os veo a ti y a él más a gusto aún y no hacéis otras cosas – se defendió. Sandra se tapó los ojos y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza de lado a lado.

-          ¡No, no, no! Definitivamente no hacemos otras cosas – seguía negando - Pero es diferente porque nosotros somos mejores amigos y tenemos confianza por eso. No sé, no tenemos un pasado, ¿sabes?

-          Tener un pasado suena muy serio.

-          Acostarse con Hulk es algo muy serio – aseguró Sandra riendo por lo bajo.

-          Pensaba que era un fucker – recordó la otra chica.

-          Y lo es, pero tía es Hulk. Sigue siendo algo muy serio en el sentido de… – comenzó a hacer gestos con las manos como si tratase de encajar algo en algún sitio – N-no sé si me entiendes – Yaiza había empezado a reírse mucho. Negó apresurada.

-          No sé si sé lo que estás queriendo decir, pero tengo miedo en cualquier caso.

-          Vale, da igual – Sandra se dio por vencida. No era capaz de sacarle información de ninguna clase.

-          ¿Y tú y Seb? – se interesó ahora Yaiza.

-          ¿Seb y yo? – frunció el ceño la otra chica.

-          Dices que Nico y tú sois mejores amigos, ¿pero entonces qué hay con Seb? – Sandra es encogió de hombros. Nunca se había parado a pensar en ello.

-          No sé… Es raro. O sea, no raro – trató de hacer borrón y volver a explicarse – Es diferente. Hulk es como nuestro mejor amigo aquí. O sea, de Dani y mío, de los dos. Bueno, Dani tiene a Jev, pero eso es otra cosa… Una cosa extraña – ambas rieron – En cambio, con Seb… No sé, no le conozco mucho aunque el parezca conocerme a mí, pero le he pillado mucho cariño en muy poco tiempo supongo – se encogió de hombros - Y se lo cuento todo, la verdad – Yaiza alzó las cejas.

-          ¿A Nico no?

-          A ver, sí. Pero no sé, es diferente… Seb me da consejos y…

-          Y Nico no – aventuró.

-          ¡No, no! – se apresuró a negar - No es eso, ¿eh? Hulk también me los da, es sólo que…

-          Te gustan más los de Seb – se aventuró de nuevo sin maldad.

-          En algunas cosas siento que me entiende mejor – terminó confesando. Yaiza asintió – Sé que suena mal, pero no debería porque Hulk me entiende y lo que pasa es que----

-          No, no. Para nada suena mal – negó la otra chica – Es otro punto de vista.

-          S-sí… E-es que Seb y Hulk son muy diferentes – acentuó el adverbio, haciendo que Yaiza asintiese instintivamente al dato como si ello fuese algo a tener en cuenta en su día a día – Y además son situaciones diferentes también, porque bueno, si por ejemplo hablamos de Dan---- – la puerta sonó, haciendo que Yaiza se levantase para ir a abrir y Sandra respirase más tranquila por no tener que dar más explicaciones sobre un tema que, sin saber del todo porqué, la estaba incomodando bastante.

-          Perdona, ¿está Fernando? – un hombre de acento extraño miraba dentro de la habitación buscando al asturiano y encontrándose algo totalmente distinto.

-          En frente – sentenció Yaiza.

-          Oh. Lo siento – la chica asentía sin escuchar al hombre realmente mientras le cerraba la puerta. Se giró hacia Sandra haciéndola reír por la expresión de su rostro.

-          No te imaginas cuantas van esta semana. O en recepción les dan mal la habitación a todos o yo no sé qué diablos pasa aquí – tomó aire - ¿Decías?

-          Pues… No decía nada porque acabo de ver la hora y creo que debería ir a despertar a Dani porque fijo que aún duerme – se puso en pie. Yaiza miró el reloj asustada, olvidando por completo la conversación que habían dejado a medias.

-          ¡Madre mía! ¡¿Cuándo se ha hecho tan tarde?! ¡Voy a arreglarme corriendo! – Sandra reía de nuevo.

-          Ves, hija ves.


	22. Ante sus propios ojos

Caminaba pasillo abajo con la sonrisa más radiante y sentía que nada podría hacerla marchar. Se sentía tan bien como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Feliz y despreocupada al fin. Dispuesta a demostrar a todos que había vuelto y no podía empezar por otro lugar que por la habitación a cuya puerta picaba.

La espera fue algo larga hasta que Dani abrió, pero no terminaba ahí. La chica miraba ojiplática hacia el cuarto cómo el chico se había dado la vuelta para regresar al interior y tirarse en plancha sobre la cama.

\-          Pero – logró articular - ¿Y esta vagancia extrema? – el chico respondió tapándose la cabeza con la almohada - Pero, pero – ella se aguantaba la risa mientras se acercaba al chico, quedando de pie junto a la cama – Ya te vale… - esperó, sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta esta vez ni tan siquiera en forma de gesto – Pues nada, me voy – optó finalmente.

\-          No, no, no – rió levemente él, que pareció despertar de repente para tirar de su mano y evitar que se marchase. Sandra no ocultó una sonrisa.

\-          Anda, levanta – tiraba ella ahora de su brazo, tratando de darle la vuelta.

\-          Tengo sueño – alegaba.

\-          Pero si subiste a dormir hace horas... – el chico se recolocó sobre la cama lateralmente, abrazándose ahora a la almohada que antes cubría su cabeza.

\-          Pues he dormido muy poco – el chico se estaba haciendo derogar demasiado, pero Sandra estaba de tan buen humor que no podía hacer más que reír. Dani permanecía con los ojos cerrados, comenzando a hacer sentir mal a la chica por insistirle. Se agachó de cuclillas.

\-          Va, que hay que arreglarse o llegaremos tar----

\-          ¿Arreglarse? – abrió los ojos al fin.

\-          Habíamos quedado en ir a cenar…

\-          Sí, sí, ¿pero tan poco falta?

\-          Ni una hora –rió ella – Si ya te he dicho que llevas horas aquí durmiendo… - Dani se frotó el rostro con ambas manos y Sandra le miró extrañada. Por lo general él era bastante hiperactivo y no le encajaba con él nada de lo que veía – Dani… – él asintió a su llamada, todavía acurrucado a la almohada y con los ojos cerrados de nuevo. La chica no entendía cómo podía estar tan cansado. Eso a él no le pasaba - ¿Estás bien?

\-          Sí, sí. Es sólo que me ha costado dormirme y no llevaba mucho cuando has venido…

\-          ¿Y eso?

\-          No sé… – mintió.

\-          Lo siento… - definitivamente, había logrado hacerla sentir mal. Dani abrió los ojos alarmado.

\-          Pero que no pasa nada, tonta –rió zarandeando el brazo de la chica – Que en nada me levanto y me visto.

\-          Y te duchas primero – le recordó mirando que aun llevaba la ropa del equipo.

\-          Y me ducho primero mejor, sí – rió de nuevo, esta vez con algo más de energía que hasta le sobró para incorporándose. Besó la frente de la chica que tenía frente a él – Anda, tira ya, lenta – la echaba - Que luego te acabo ganando siempre, no sé cómo lo haces.

\-          Ya bueno, pero el resultado también es mejor, ¿eh? – replicó mientras iba hacia la salida marcha atrás.

\-          Hala, venga… A la mierda mi autoestima – Sandra rió en alto – ¡Ahora verás! Hoy me arreglo – sentenció serio. Sandra rió aún más – ¡Pero deja de reírte! Tardas más y punto. Eso es lo que cuenta ahora que somos rivales – Sandra dejó de reír.

\-          ¿En serio vas a venirme con ésas? – Dani se encogió de hombros – En fin, voy a ducharme – se dio la vuelta para abandonar el cuarto.

\-          Buah, si aún te tienes que duchar ya he ganado – Sandra se giró a él para mirarle mal antes de salir e ir a cerrar la puerta - ¿Qué te vas a poner? – ignoró su mirada asesina – para compensarme por la espera y tal…

\-          Míralo – volvió a reír, echando por tierra su propio intento de parecer indignada. Realmente su humor era inmejorable.

\-          ¿No habías comprado vestidos con Yai? – la ignoraba de nuevo. Esta vez la chica rió menos y negó más.

\-          Ya te puedes ir olvidando de eso.

\-          ¿Por?

\-          Por tú bien – Dani se quedó unos segundos procesando la respuesta mientras Sandra le observaba divertida, viendo cambiar la expresión del chico a cada segundo mientras interpretaba aquella frase.

\-          ¿Por qué dirías eso? – terminó preguntando. Sandra se encogió de hombros y fue a cerrar la puerta – No, en serio – se preocupaba. Ahora era ella quien al ignoraba, mientras continuaba cerrando la puerta poco a poco - ¡Eh, pero no me dejes así! – cerró finalmente - ¡¡¡San!!!

Se marchó de aquel cuarto con una sonrisa aún más amplia que con la que había llegado, pero ésta se vio interrumpida al entrar al ascensor y encontrarse a Kimi Räikkönen dentro de él. El finlandés la saludó con normalidad, como siempre, sin ir más allá. Ella hizo lo propio aunque con más dificultad debido a la sorpresa. Por suerte, su nueva amiga la ayudaría a evadirse de la situación dándole un mensaje de texto con el que entretenerse respondiendo.

Yaiza le proponía reunirse las dos en su cuarto para terminar de preparase, como ya había hecho la última vez sólo que ahora sería de forma premeditada. Sandra aceptó encantada, dando por hecho que tenía tiempo de sobras antes de que la chica llegase. Pensó que tal vez no era así cuando tuvo que salir de la ducha envuelta en una toalla para abrir a una Yaiza que empezaba a estar harta de llamar.

\-          Por Dios, ¿qué andabas haciendo?

\-          Ducharme…

\-          Lenta – Sandra asintió - Tenemos 15 minutos.

\-          Sin presiones – ironizó.

\-          Para ti de sobras que ya sabemos lo que te vas a poner. Para yo maquillarme no está tan claro…

\-          ¿Lo sabemos? – Yaiza fue al armario, alcanzó la percha y le estampó el vestido blanco en el pecho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – ¿Q-qué? N-no…

\-          Oh, sí.

\-          Que no, Yai. Que es muy…

\-          Perf.

\-          Del palo…

\-          No más que el mío.

\-          Pero tú eres tú y yo---

\-          Y tú eres pivón, no te jode.

\-          No sé, Yai, no me siento cómoda…

\-          ¿Y qué pretendías al comprarlo? ¿Mirarlo cada día al abrir el armario hasta haberte acostumbrado a él? – Sandra asintió con timidez. Yaiza puso los ojos en blanco.

\-          Sandra, por Dios, tira para el baño ya, anda.

\-          P-pero---

\-          Pero qué.

\-          Que hoy no pega… - a Sandra nunca se le terminaban las excusas y Yaiza no sabía porque era tan tonta de darle pie a ellas dejándola hablar.

\-          Cómo que no pega, joder, si yo voy del estilo – se desesperaba. Sandra guardó silencio esa vez, pero su mirada de cordero degollado seguía intacta. Yaiza se miró de arriba abajo. Analizando una vez más si se le pasaba algo por lo que Sandra pudiese dudar tanto. Se puso al lado de la otra chica y tiró de su brazo hasta quedar ambas frente al espejo.

\-          Tú de blanco, yo de negro. Tú rizada, yo lisa. Tú pelo oscuro, yo claro. Tú morena, yo blanca. Somos el Yin y el Yang o como se diga, tía, ¡molaremos! – Yaiza la miraba esperando que cediese mientras sostenía una expresión de falso entusiasmo exagerado. Si eso no funcionaba, se había quedado sin ideas para argumentar en su favor.

\-          No vas a parar hasta que me lo ponga, ¿no? – Yaiza alzó los brazos.

\-          ¡Al fin lo entiendes! – ahora la empujaba – Anda, venga, cámbiate ya. Nos quedan 20 minutos para todo - pero a los 10 ya llamaba alguien a la puerta.

\-          ¡Abre tú tía, que aún no estoy!

\-          ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué haces ahí dentro todavía?! No entiendo nada – protestaba de camino hacia la puerta.

\-          ¡Que ya salgo! ¡Pero tú abre!

\-          Ya voy, ya vo----

\-          Hola - Yaiza no esperaba a Nico al otro lado de la puerta – Vaya, San. Te veo cambiada – señaló con un vago movimiento de su brazo en dirección a la chica al otro lado de la puerta. El vistazo que el alemán le echó a su cuerpo mientras sonreía de forma ladeada la hizo saltarse alguna respiración que otra al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada a la puerta del baño suplicando a su amiga salir inmediatamente. Hacer frente a Nico cuando no le esperaba no era su especialidad - ¿Y Sandra? – terminó por preguntar.

\-          Cambiándose – señaló en dirección al cuarto de baño con un leve movimiento de su cabeza – Que lleva un rato ya…

\-          Suele tardar, sí – Yaiza asintió sin más, pero al ver que se hacía el silencio sintió la necesidad de romperlo.

\-          ¿Querías algo? – negó encogiéndose de hombros.

\-          Venía a ver si estaba para bajar o volverme al cuarto – Yaiza asintió con cierto nerviosismo - ¿Le queda mucho?

\-          Ni idea. No sé qué diablos está haciendo ahí dentro, de hecho – dijo con algo de rabia, ya que por culpa de su amiga ella se veía en esa situación inesperada sola. Nico sonrió y asintió. Hizo ambas cosas con la mirada fija en una Yaiza que no pudo más que desviar la suya al suelo, llevándola inconscientemente al cuerpo del chico que estaba frente a ella y hallando en él algo que llamó su atención. Lo señaló antes de alzar la mirada para preguntar.

\-          ¿No tienes más chaquetas? – Nico se miró como si no supiese de que iba la cosa.

\-          Es mi favorita – Yaiza asintió.

\-          N-normal – no supo porqué lo dijo, pero se lo achacó a sus nervios y el que el chico se riese no ayudó en nada a hacerla sentir mejor.

\-          En realidad no es mi favorita, me dan igual.

\-          Oh…

\-          Ya me ha le puesto más por la gracia que otra cosa – la decepción de Yaiza se veía ahora sorprendida por aquel comentario que le daba a entender que pese a no ser su favorita, sí que era especial de algún modo. Y que el motivo fuese ella la dejaba sin saber cómo reaccionar - ¿Tú no llevas nada?

\-          ¿Eh?

\-          Para el frío – aclaró - Te vas a helar.

\-          Ah bueno, ya me dejarás tú la tuya – Nico se señaló en el pecho y miró a los lados como si no fuese con él. Ella asintió, reafirmándose - ¿No me la dejarías?

\-          A lo mejor tengo frío – Yaiza alzó una ceja, sacando una leve sonrisa al alemán – Bueno vale, no creo. Pero a lo mejor no estoy.

\-          ¿Por qué no ibas a estar?

\-          No sé, a lo mejor me pierdo yendo por ahí de fiesta. O a lo mejor te pierdes tú – aventuró. Yaiza se señaló el pecho como el chico anteriormente, pero ella sin saber realmente porqué decía lo que decía – A lo mejor te vas con por ahí con Räikkönen y ya no nos vemos.

No supo qué la dejó más indefensa frente a Nico, si el que se refiriese a la última noche que pasaron juntos con tanta normalidad o la mención al finlandés, que también la evocaba al recuerdo, aunque con sensaciones muy distintas. Abrió la boca ligeramente para tratar de hablar en un par de ocasiones, pero no dio resultado, por lo que daba las gracias en silencio a una Sandra que por su puntualidad bien podía estar acudiendo en su ayuda. Abrió la puerta del baño llamando la atención de los otros dos pese a que lo hizo despacio y sólo de forma parcial.

\-          ¿Quién era? – la puerta permanecía lo suficientemente cerrada como para ocultar a la chica detrás.

\-          Yo asegurándome de que no bajo puntualmente a la recepción y me paso allí esperando media hora – respondió el alemán en alto, evitando dar un paso al frente y entrar al cuarto ajeno, cual caballero.

\-          ¡Aun faltan como 10 minutos! – se defendió la chica todavía dentro del baño, justo antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

\-          ¡¡¡Cinco!!! – aseguró Yaiza - ¡¿Pero quieres hacer el favor de salir de una vez?! – Nico rió por lo bajo – Lleva como 10 minutos ahí dentro y sólo ha entrado a ponerse un vestido – justificaba sus voces al de su lado mientras ambos miraban hacia la puerta del baño. La aparición de Sandra le había dado a Yaiza una soltura que no había tenido hasta el momento.

\-          Ah bueno, entonces dale tiempo – Yaiza se giró a él pidiendo una explicación más extensa - Le cuesta verse con esas cosas.

\-          Ya lo sé, pero jolines, ya lo ha comprado y todo. Ahora es sólo ponérselo, por Dios – desesperaba - ¡¡Tía, sal ya!! – insistía ante un disimuladamente muy entretenido Nico que sólo miró hacia la puerta del baño cuando la otra chica finalmente hacía acto de presencia.

\-          Áiba – el alemán abrió los ojos un poco más de la cuenta.

\-          Q-qué… - Sandra se sintió incómoda. Yaiza le dio un manotazo al alemán.

\-          No me pegues, si lo digo porque está genial – reía – Pero… ¿Qué le has hecho?

\-          ¡¿Por qué he tenido que ser yo?! – Ambos la miraron con obviedad, Nico reparando más en su cuerpo que Sandra. Yaiza trató de pasarlo por alto – B-bueno vale, sí, pero no es nada malo…

\-          Ah, no, no - se apresuró a negar él – Pero es… Es… – trataba de expresarse mientras analizaba la imagen de su amiga embutida en aquel cortísimo vestido blanco – Sorprendente… - su expresión era una mezcla entre sorpresa, orgullo y temor.

\-          Q-qué… - repitió Sandra con miedo, insegura respecto a la opinión del alemán. No había dicho nada más desde que había salido del baño mientras los otros dos comentaban.

\-          ¿No vas a decir nada? – Yaiza preguntaba por las dos al ver que Nico miraba en silencio a Sandra, aun con aquella expresión de dudosa interpretación.

\-          ¿Qué quieres que diga? – se alarmaba - Esto me ha pillado por sorpresa…

\-          Opina o algo – el alemán no había pensado en ningún momento que eso fuese necesario, pero al dirigir su mirada al rostro de su amiga y verla tan insegura se alarmó aun más.

\-          P-pero es que no pensaba que hiciese falta, o sea, mírate – la señalaba con obviedad aun alarmado – Estás… Estás…

\-          Sí… - le animaba Yaiza.

\-          No sé, joder. Ni sé qué puedo decirle y que no sin que Dani----

\-          Dani no está – presionaba Yaiza.

\-          No, por suerte, porque le va a dar algo cuando la vea – se giró a Sandra - ¿Cómo le haces esto? Ya sabes lo débil que es – se lamentaba. Ahora Sandra trataba de no reír - Si apareces así----

\-          Bueno, es suficiente, ya no hace falta que sigas----

\-          Pues ahora quiero seguir porque----

\-          Que no – le empujaba fuera del cuarto pese a que ya lo estaba - que aún se tiene que maquillar y ya vamos tarde con tanto dudar – sentenció. Sandra dejó de reír.

\-          Pero si yo nunca… - Yaiza le puso ojitos.

\-          Sólo un poco… - Sandra suspiró y termino asintiendo, a lo que Nico sonrió de forma disimulada.

\-          Os dejo que terminéis – se disculpaba para marcharse.

\-          Ah, no. Tú te quedas aquí a meter presión o no terminamos nunca – sentenció Sandra agarrándole del brazo y arrastrándole hasta la cama dónde lo sentó.

\-          Oye, bonita, que si no terminamos es porque llevas ahí metida un cuarto de hora.

\-          Tú calla y pinta – le estampó el neceser en el pecho.

Nico reía por lo bajo al escucharlas discutir sobre quien tenía la culpa de que fuesen a llegar tarde mientras se maquillaban. Sólo iban a ser unos minutos, por lo que no discutían en serio, pero por ello lograron echarse unas risas. El alemán no prestaba atención más que a su debate lleno de exageraciones mientras miraba su móvil.

\-          Tu novio dice que ya hay bastante gente abajo.

\-          No le llames así… Y dile que ya vamos.

\-          Pero es que es tu novio, asúmelo. Ese payaso es tu novio, San. Joder, en qué estarías pensando – Sandra rió en alto.

\-          Es más tuyo que mío en realidad – le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro a su paso por dónde él estaba, de camino al baño.

\-          ¡Eh, eh, eh! Que nos tenemos que ir – recordaba Yaiza en parte para no quedarse sola con el alemán.

\-          Queee sí, que no tardo naaada – respondió con pesadez y cerró la puerta. Yaiza negó antes de dirigir su mirada al alemán en busca de una explicación al último comentario de Sandra. Él le quitó importancia y sin dar tiempo a más, Sandra estaba fuera del baño.

\-          ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Yaiza preocupada. Sandra asintió mirando a los lados sin entender.

\-          Sí, ya está. Podemos irnos.

\-          Ah vale, es que como has salido tan deprisa pensaba que tal vez había algún bicharraco en el baño o algo – Sandra le hizo burlas.

\-          Esta chica se te está subiendo a la parra, ¿eh? – Nico hablaba de Yaiza, señalándola como si la chica no se hallase presente mientras se incorporaba desde la cama para seguir a Sandra hacia la puerta.

\-          Ya, ya… - coincidía Sandra comenzando a andar pasillo abajo – Esto no puede ser.

Los dos iban delante bromeando. Yaiza les seguía a no mucha distancia, pero sin saber muy bien cómo intervenir. Nunca sabía dónde meterse cuando Nico y Sandra bromeaban. Ellos se conocían desde hacía mucho y tenían sus bromas que sólo ellos entendían. Era en momentos como aquel en los que recordaba que era “la nueva del grupo”.

Pese a ello, se sorprendía de cómo rara vez se sentía desplazada por el resto, pues todos ponían de su parte en integrarla a cada rato: poniéndola al día de los temas y bromas más frecuentes.  Aun así, ella no solía intervenir cuando estaban en grupos demasiado grandes por vergüenza, ni tampoco cuando estaban en grupos demasiado pequeños como ése, por no molestar. Y lo mejor de todo era que hablase o no, no la hacían sentir rara por ello, pues se dirigían a ella con frecuencia y normalidad en cualquier caso.

Era capaz de recordar momentos en los cuales hasta había logrado ignorar de quienes se rodeaba. El problema era que los recordaba lejanos tristemente, pues durante aquella semana le había resultado imposible repetirlos.

Se limitaba en su mayoría, a observar desde la lejanía, aguardando pacientemente el momento en el que se viese capaz de alcanzar una relativa normalidad estando entre ellos. Pero ella se ahogaba cada vez más y esa sensación de tranquilidad nunca llegaba.

A su llegada al hall, la reacción de Dani al atuendo de Sandra la sacó de su hilo de pensamientos por unos minutos. Esperaban a que terminase de llegar todo el mundo mientras el australiano agonizaba en un vano intento de expresarse con palabras mientras Nico le complicaba la vida. Durante esa divertida escena protagonizada en su mayoría por el lado canalla de Nico, Yaiza notó como Sandra se iba relajando poco a poco dentro de aquel vestido. La había venido observando todo el camino y pese a las bromas la notaba tensa, pero la reacción de Dani y la distracción de Nico parecían haberle quitado un peso de encima. Aun así, cuando finalmente estuvieron todos reunidos, pudo percibir que cierta incomodidad persistía en la chica dado el elevado número de presentes al que se hallaba expuesta. No sabía si sentía rabia por lo estúpido de una chica a la que ella veía deslumbrante o culpa por haberle insistido tanto para ahora verla sentirse así.

Por suerte, la cena las distraería a ambas de sus preocupaciones, aunque no lograría sacar a Yaiza de su nube particular en la que continuaba observando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor desde la distancia.

La cena, como cualquier reunión, le daba una nueva excusa para perderse dándole vueltas a todo lo que la rodeaba. En este caso, una reunión tan numerosa la llevó a analizar a los que la conformaban. Lo hacía siempre, pero esa vez tomó un punto de vista distinto.

Se había sorprendido en un primer momento en el hall del hotel al ver que apenas conocía a una tercera parte de los presentes. Aun así, le habían parecido miembros de la parrilla suficientes en una misma cena. La mayor sorpresa se la llevó al descubrir que la mayoría del personal de los equipos presente iba a marcharse al dejar el restaurante para ser sustituidos por algunos pilotos más de cara a la posterior celebración.

Aquello la hizo recordar lo sucedido aquella misma tarde a la salida del garaje de Mercedes. Si no fuese porque demasiadas cosas increíbles a priori habían sucedido en las últimas semanas, habría dicho que el ver a tantos pilotos de Fórmula 1 juntos y en harmonía era lo más surrealista que había vivido jamás. Incluso se imaginaba contándoselo a alguien y comprendiéndole al no creerla. Todo el mundo allí parecía esforzarse mucho en parecer distante y cosas peores de cara a la galería, pero la realidad interna parecía ser una muy distinta.

Una realidad en la que había muy buenas sensaciones entre miembros de parrilla que hasta se iban juntos de cena y fiesta. Incluso se hacían favores entre ellos ignorando los intereses que pudiese haber entre medias, como en el caso de Lewis, que no tendría porque haber ayudado a Sandra pues tenían mil excusas para no hacerlo y aún así lo había hecho. Era una realidad de la que se alegraba inmensamente, pero la cual no dejaba de sorprenderla, así como la normalidad con la que la trataba todo el mundo.

Los pilotos tienen una tremenda fama de engreídos y endiosados, sin embargo, a ella le parecían en un mayoría muy sensatos y agradables, de lo más normales y para nada elitistas en comparación con lo elitista del mundo en el que se encontraban. Pensaba en Fernando, por ejemplo, en la fama que tenía en su propio país y lo comparaba con el Fernando que ella había conocido, enrabietándose. Le entraban tantísimas ganas de hacerle saber al mundo que se equivocaba sobre él que llegaba a plantearse crear un blog en el que relatar todas sus aventuras sólo con tal de hacerles saber cómo era de verdad.

Del mismo modo que con Fernando, le sucedía con otros casos que su amiga Sandra no le permitió analizar, alarmándola al dejarse caer a su lado de forma ciertamente brusca sobre el sofá en el que se encontraba. Yaiza miró a su alrededor, desconcertada. Estaban en un local al que no recordaba cómo habían llegado y de aspecto sorprendentemente europeo a su parecer. No se atrevería a decir que estaban en China sino viniese de cenar en un restaurante de cocina local en el que no se atrevería a probar la inmensa mayoría de la carta ni aunque le pagasen millones por ello. Miró a su amiga con el sobresalto aun presente en el rostro.

\-          ¿Bailamos o…?

\-          D-dame un minuto... - no supo cómo negarse a la petición de una Sandra que parecía agotada de esperarla pese a que ella no había sido consciente de ello hasta el momento.

\-          Esto no es lo que me habían vendido, ¿eh? – la señalaba mientras comentaba con el resto de presentes. En aquella apartada zona de sofás rodeando una pequeña mesa les acompañaban Jenson y Kevin. Los de McLaren parecían llevar allí conversando tranquilamente ya un rato por el nivel de sus copas.

\-          ¿Quién? – preguntó Kevin sintiéndose ajeno al tema completamente y ayudando sin saberlo a una Yaiza que lo estaba tanto cómo él pese a que sentía que no debería.

\-          Hulk, Clos y esta gente – generalizó – Me contaron cosas muy distintas a ésta de cuándo salisteis sin mí la otra vez – el tono de Sandra no era en absoluto de reproche, pues se notaba que su estupendo sentido del humor permanecía intacto desde por la tarde.

\-          ¿Qué te contaron? – quiso saber Yaiza.

\-          No sé, cosas guays – generalizó de nuevo – Va, vamos – insistía moviendo el brazo de la chica.

\-          Dame unos minutos y vamos… – Sandra la miró no muy convencida – Lo prometo – aseguró sintiendo que se lo debía. Pero su amiga tenía una mínima intuición.

\-          ¿Pasa algo? – Yaiza negó, en realidad no pasaba nada malo - ¿Seguro? – Yaiza repitió el gesto - Es que llevas toda la noche en Babia… - insistía Sandra preocupada.

\-          Ya… Lo siento.

\-          No, si a mí me da igual, ¿eh? Uy, eso ha sonado mal – rió un poco – Me refiero a que no pasa nada porque lo estés si no es por algo malo… ¿Es por algo malo?

\-          Que no, pesada – terminó por reír, dejando a Sandra ya más tranquila – Es sólo eso, que no estoy muy ubicada como dices, pero dame unos minutos y----

\-          ¿Quieres que traiga a Hülk para que te ubique? – Yaiza dejó caer su mandíbula inferior más de la cuenta antes de echar un vistazo a los otros dos por si lo habían oído. Por suerte volvían a estar a la suya. Devolvió su atención hacia Sandra, fulminándola con la mirada.

\-          ¡¿P-pe-pe-pero a qué viene eso ahora?!

\-          No sé, dímelo tú – Yaiza no entendía cómo se había metido en aquel jardín… De nuevo – Tendrás que ser tú ya que él no quiere contarme nada.

\-          E-es que no hay nada que contar…

\-          ¡Cómo que no! – exclamó entre susurros antes de proseguir de la misma forma - Te acostaste con mi mejor amigo, después dejasteis de hablaros durante semanas y ahora volvéis a estar como si nada.

\-          Pensaba que te alegrarías…

\-          ¡Y me alegro muchísimo! Pero hay mucho que contar. Que me alegre no significa que no me deje de piedra que volváis a estar como antes de un día para el otro después de la guerra que disteis.

\-          Bueno, bueno… Tanto cómo igual que antes…

\-          ¿No lo habíais arreglado?

\-          Sí, sí… P-pero no hemos hecho nada…

\-          Aún – completó su frase mientras movía las cejas arriba y abajo.

\-          N-no… Ahora es diferente… - Sandra rió.

\-          No te lo crees ni tú, me parece.

\-          Que sí, Sandra… Si fue sólo un vez y----

\-          Fueron dos.

\-          Y-y-ya, p-pero----

\-          No intentes engañarme, sé que----

\-          No – sentenció - Hablo en serio. Ya no es igual… Y no lo digo como algo malo, simplemente no es como en Melbourne, no sé, es todo más… Normal. Lo que pasó, pasó dos veces, sí, pero no lo veo repitiéndose – aseguraba. Sandra la había escuchado atentamente, analizándola, y para su sorpresa Yaiza parecía hablar convencida de que lo sucedido era ya algo pasado pese a la clara timidez que mostraba al hablar de aquello con Sandra. Su nueva amiga la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, aun tratando de vislumbrar algo en la otra chica que le indicase que no era así – En serio, Sandra – reía nerviosa, incomodada por que la mejor amiga del chico del que hablaban la estuviese escrutando de aquel modo. Y Sandra no encontró lo que buscaba. No al menos antes de que Dani apareciese reclamando su atención.

\-          Ey – el chico risueño apareció tras su espalda, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica haciendo que ésta se medio girase hacia él para verle, dejando atrás su anterior conversación – ¿Cómo anda la cosa por aquí? – lanzó una mirada también a Jenson y a Kevin, que le correspondieron con un saludo cada uno. Tras el australiano había llegado también Sebastian, que inmediatamente había tomado asiento junto de Jenson y ya bromeaba con él.

\-          Pues mira, aquí esperando a que me saquen a bailar – lanzó la indirecta a la otra chica.

\-          Ya te dije antes que yo te----

\-          No, tú no. Hoy le toca a Yai – sentenció - Oye, ¿dónde está tu amigo?

\-          ¿Cuál de todos?

\-          Ni que tuvieses tantos... – Jenson rió – Tráetelo, va.

\-          Prepárate que vienen curvas – aconsejó el inglés.

\-          Ya, ya… Primero me rechaza, ahora me vacila y me manda cosas… Viene fuerte esta noche – daba palmadas sobre los hombros de la chica mientras le contestaba. Sandra comenzó a tirar de su camiseta blanca.

\-          ¿Qué? – reía fingiendo pesadez.

\-          Que traigas a tu amigo.

\-          ¡¿Pero a cuál?!

\-          Pues al rubio, ¡a cuál va a ser!

\-          Rubios hay unos cuantos…

\-          ¡¡Dani!! – protestaba estirando de nuevo.

\-          Vale, vale - el chico rio alzando las manos en forma de rendición - No sé dónde está, San – confesaba finalmente de forma sincera – Hace un montón de rato que no le veo.

\-          Pues ve a buscarle, va – ahora le empujaba y Dani se dejaba mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

\-          ¡Me debes un baile! – le recordaba mientras se alejaba señalándola con el dado. Ella le ignoraba bastante.

\-          Siempre me preguntaré qué le das para que te aguante – incordiaba Sebastian.

\-          Algo que tú nunca tendrás – Jenson y Kevin ser rieron del alemán.

\-          Ahí te ha dado bien, Seb.

\-          Está chisposa hoy – admitía.

\-          Y lo que le aguanto yo qué – Sandra le miraba mal.

\-          Eso es muy cierto – Jenson rompía una lanza a favor de la chica - Tú piensa en aguantar a éste cada día.

\-          Pero si casi ni le ve – le quitaba importancia Sebastian, alzando el brazo hacia la chica riendo.

\-          Veía - recordó Jenson - Ahora os vais a hartar el uno del otro – advertía a Sandra.

\-          ¿Hablas desde la experiencia o…? – se interesaba Sebastian.

\-          Es un decir, malpensado – todos rieron – Es lo típico que se dice cuando una pareja se va a vivir junta.

\-          N-no vamos a vivir juntos…

\-          Para el caso… - trataba de asustarla el alemán.

\-          ¿Por qué le pedías que trajese a Nico? – se interesó Yaiza sólo para distraer a Sandra de las bromas de los chicos. Aunque le salió mal la jugada.

\-          Para que te ubique – Yaiza puso los ojos en blanco, pero Sandra reía por lo bajo.

\-          Y dale

\-          Perdón. Es que me lo pones a huevo y----

\-          ¿Bailamos?

Yaiza sabía que nada podía hacer que Sandra rechazase su invitación y esperaba que con algo de suerte, aquello la hiciese dejar a un lado las conversaciones sobre Nico al menos por esa noche. Tal y como Yaiza esperaba, su amiga aceptó encantada y a toda prisa su invitación. Y Sandra se alegró mucho de descubrir que Yaiza no se lo había propuesto por cumplir, si no que enseguida se aminó a ello. O la animó la música. Yaiza no bailaba al son de cualquier cosa y se sorprendió de descubrir que en un rincón de Shangái hubiese podido hallar un local tan a su gusto musicalmente. Además, a ambas chicas les encantó descubrir que tenían gustos muy similares en lo que a música de fiesta respectaba. Aquello les facilitó perderse entre la gente al sonido de Pitbul, Rihanna y algún otro. Lamentablemente, había sido un Gran Premio agotador para las chicas y pese al buen humor de ambas en aquellos instantes de celebración, el cansancio hacía algo de mella en ambas. Decidieron realizar una pausa que Yaiza querría aprovechar para ir al baño y en la que Sandra la acompañaría de buen grado.

\-          Hasta el baño es de diseño – comentó Yaiza nada más abrir la puerta que daba a los servicios de chicas. El lugar no dejaba nada que envidiar al resto del local. Era muy oscuro, pero desde el techo negro, unos diminutos puntos les alumbraban la estancia, reflejándose en un suelo de tono azul noche con destellos plata.

\-          Ya ves, ¿no? – pese a estar bastante más acostumbrada que Yaiza a aquel tipo de ambientes, también la había sorprendido aquel local.

Mientras su amiga corregía su maquillaje de esa noche frente a un espejo sin demasiada luz, pero con la suficiente para los ojos aclimatados a la oscuridad, Sandra no podía evitar pensar de nuevo en interrogarla sobre Nico.

Tenía bastante asumido que era lo último que su amiga quería por cómo había decidido sacarla a bailar tan de repente, pero justamente por ello creía que había algo más de lo que le estaban contando tanto ella como su mejor amigo, al que todavía no había sonsacado una palabra al respecto.

Maldijo que se le hubiese ido el tiempo reflexionando sobre cómo atacar para cuando Yaiza estaba ya lista para regresar de nuevo a la pista.

\-          Oye, Yai – en un último instante, cuando su amiga ya empujaba la puerta de salida, Sandra quiso llamar su atención de forma tardía, provocando que la chica se girase hacia ella y no viese que la puerta que empujaba impactaba sobre alguien al otro lado.

\-          ¡Ay, ay, ay! – la llamada de su amiga había quedado ya completamente en el olvido – ¡Lo siento mucho----

\-          ¿Yaiza? – la chica quedó tan sorprendida como el propio afectado por su torpeza al descubrir quien había al otro lado de la puerta.

\-          ¿D-Dani?

\-          ¡Qué tal, guapísima! – se acercaba a dar un abrazo acompañado de dos besos a la chica cuando Sandra salía ahora de tras de la puerta.

\-          B-bien… O-oye, que lo sient----

\-          No pasa nada, mujer. ¡Hombre, la desaparecida! – alzó los brazos y con ellos la bebida que portaba en uno de ellos mientras se acercaba a saludar a la otra chica de la misma forma que a Yaiza. Sandra, que no salía de su asombro por el efusivo saludo de Dani Clos, asentía a todo lo que el chico le decía: – Ya se te echaba de menos por aquí – comentó mientras le daba un repaso al separarse de ella. Gesto que había tenido también con Yaiza previamente – Vaya, vaya. Look de celebración, ¿no? Blanco Mercedes – Sandra alzó las cejas – Ya sabes que aquí las noticias vuelan – Sandra asintió con una amplia sonrisa. No era que su fichaje por la escudería de la flecha plateada se le hubiese olvidado, pero el que se lo recordasen la volvía a sumir en una pompa – Felicidades, guapísima – volvió a acercarse a ella para abrazarla y esta vez Sandra le correspondió con más entusiasmo y un sincero _gracias_ \- ¿Cómo está mi tocayo? ¿Le has dejado muy dolido?

\-          Lo superará – reía ella.

\-          Oye, qué raro verte solo. Tú que vas tan rodeado de gente siempre – Yaiza intervenía finalmente y para sorpresa de su amiga lo hacía bastante relajada, algo que distaba mucho de lo difícil que había sido ver a la chica interactuar con el resto recientemente. Sin embargo, Yaiza se sentía más cómoda con el catalán por algún motivo.

\-          ¿Por qué lo dices? Estoy muy bien acompañado – se colocaba entre las dos chicas y las rodeaba a cada una con un brazo mientras comenzaba a andar en alguna dirección. Sandra rió negando mientras Yaiza reía de igual manera, pero simplemente divertida por una actitud que le encantaba. Dani le recordaba a la fiesta de Australia en la que le había conocido y de la que guardaba buenísimos recuerdos – Pues mira – se dispuso esta vez a contestar seriamente – Ahora mismo andaba buscando Marcus y a su querido amiguito – señaló a Sandra – Porque me ha entrado una tía y los hijos de puta me han dejado ahí, tirado con el marrón.

\-          ¿Pero tú no estabas reformado? – se decepcionaba Sandra.

\-          ¡Eso les digo yo! “Tengo novia, ¿sabéis?” ¡Pero a ellos parece que se la suda! - pausó – No son buena gente – negaba con la cabeza mientras informaba a Yaiza de ello – Los buenos amigos te ayudan a ir por el buen camino, no te abandonan frente a la tentación, joder – Sandra reía - Y ésta se ríe, pero su amiguito del alma es el peor.

\-          No, tú eres el peor. ¿A quién intentas engañar?

\-          Hombre, pues está claro, ¿no? ¡A la nueva! A quién intentas engañar dice… Pues a la única que sólo tiene mis referencias. Sino no se fiaría de mí ya. Que no paráis de difundir falacias.

\-          ¿Falacias? ¿Desde cuándo usas esas palabras? ¿Qué has bebido? – Sandra reía cada vez más.

\-          Tú ríe y desvía el tema, pero Hülk no es ningún santo y lo sabes – Sandra desviaba la mirada, negándose a lo que el colega de su amigo le decía - ¡Ah! – la señala con el dedo.

\-          ¿A qué viene esta campaña contra Hülk si se puede sa----

\-          Si te fijas no lo ha negado – le decía a Yaiza mientras se separaba de la chicas para ir a saludar a alguien que se acercaba de frente.

Y ése era el propio Nico. Sandra no puedo evitar reír al ver claro que el mismo Dani no se tomaba nada serio sus comentarios cuando saludó de forma igualmente efusiva al colega que criticaba instantes atrás. Yaiza aun no había conseguido asimilar los comentarios de Dani cuando le tocó asumir que el chico del que hablaba estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa y saludándola con un gesto de cabeza. Le respondió con el mismo gesto sin ver más opciones por cómo Dani se lanzó a bromear con él acerca de algo que las chicas desconocían, pero que por cómo Nico se reía de su colega, debía ser sobre lo sucedido entre él y la chica con la que el alemán le había dejado a solas.

Por el modo en el que Sandra se giró a ella, dejando a los chicos a su aire y dividiendo el grupo en dos, Yaiza asumía que su amiga y el catalán no eran de grandes confianzas pese al buen rollo que había presenciado entre ellos y que por eso les daba intimidad. Por eso mismo le sorprendió que a los pocos minutos Dani tirase de ella para ir a buscar una copa.

\-          Tú ya tienes, tú bebes Coca-Cola… - repasaba – Tú – señaló a Sandra - Tú vas muy vacía, ¿te vienes a pedir algo? ¡Ahora mismo volvemos!

A Sandra no le pareció que el chico le dejase mucho tiempo para tomar una decisión, pero poco después se alegró de que así hubiese sido.

\-          En realidad estoy bien, no necesito----

\-          Da igual, eso es lo de menos – andaba entre la multitud girándose hacia la pareja que habían dejando atrás.

\-          ¿Eh? – le imitó por inercia.

\-          No mires, que te van a ver.

\-          Pero si tú----

\-          Whisky con lima para mí y… ¿Qué vas a tomar? – decía a su llegada a la barra.

\-          Pero, pero----

\-          Que sean dos – resolvió finalmente, tras lo que se sentó en un taburete de espaldas a la barra y apoyó los codos sobre ésta. Sandra tomó asiento a su lado sin saber qué decir aún por la sorpresa.

\-          No me gusta el Whisky – cuando finalmente logró intervenir lo hizo con algo que no era lo que en realidad buscaba decir, pero lo bueno de Dani era que con él cualquier cosa serviría para iniciar la conversación.

\-          Bueno, tranquila que no se echarán a perder.

\-          ¿A qué ha venido lo de----

\-          Se la tenía que devolver, ¿no? – a Sandra le habría gustado que en ese momento su cabeza fuese sustituida por un intrigante gigante que hiciese al chico entender que algo se le escapaba.

\-          Era una encerrona – por suerte, él pareció darse cuenta sin necesidad de trasplantes – Él me hizo una antes, pues yo se la hago ahora – aclaró. La reacción de Sandra fue algo lenta, pero cuándo ésta finalmente tuvo lugar, se reflejó de forma clara en su rostro en forma de sonrisa.

\-          Técnicamente no es lo mismo porque él está soltero, pero----

\-          ¡No seas agua-fiestas! – le dio la espalda para tomar un trago de la bebida que llegaba a sus manos. Sandra rió en alto.

\-          ¿Pero lo has hecho sólo por venganza o…? - dio otro tragó antes de contestar.

\-          En realidad, más que vengarme le estoy haciendo un favor al cabrón, pero que le haremos – Sandra se sonrió.

\-          ¿Lo sabes porque te ha dicho algo o…?

\-          Lo sé porque mientras le hablaba le iba echando vistazos todo el rato – a Sandra se le cayó un pelín la mandíbula inferior – Y aunque hoy cuesta no mirarte, me temo que se fijaba en tu amiga

\-          Voy a pasar por alto ese comentario.

\-          Lo decía por el blanco…

\-          Ahá – asentía con la cabeza aguantándose una sonrisa.

\-          Y aprovecho que no está Dani.

\-          Ya veo – rió finalmente.

\-          Que le tienes un poco abandonado por lo que veo – se bajó el párpado inferior con el dedo índice ejemplificándolo - Juraría que no te he visto con él en toda la noche…

\-          ¿Pero es que me vigilas o qué?

\-          Es por el blanco – se excusaba de nuevo señalándola. Sandra rió – No, es que le he visto bastantes veces y nunca contigo – reveló finalmente antes de beber de nuevo - Te lo estás reservando para el final de la noche, lo entiendo – concluyó. Sandra rió en alto.

\-          ¿En serio que Hülk no dejaba de mirarla?

\-          Sí, a mí también me ha sorprendido y he decidido que sobrábamos – Sandra rió una vez más.

\-          Pues no sabes la razón que tienes…

Pese que a nunca fue su intención poner a alguien al tanto de lo que había pasando entre Nico y Yaiza semanas atrás, Sandra no pudo resistirse a comentarlo con el colega del alemán, quien supuso iba a descubrirlo tras esa noche fuese por ella o por su amigo.

Un amigo al que no le sabía demasiado mal no guardarle el secreto que ella misma había tenido que descubrir por otros medios puesto que él no le contaba nada. Un amigo que desde que Dani y Sandra se habían marchado había tratado de actuar con la mayor naturalidad que le había sido posible, pero que por algún motivo Yaiza no le permitía guardar.

No había visto a las chicas cuando se había acercado a su colega, pero una vez lo había hecho se había sido extrañamente difícil ignorar la presencia de una de ellas. Las palabras de su amigo habían quedado un segundo plano desde el principio. En parte porque ya sabía lo que le diría, en parte porque otro foco tenía su atención.

Desde el momento en el que los otros dos se habían marchado dejándola a solas con Nico, se había dejado llevar por la iniciativa que sentía que el chico había tomado en la conversación. Era algo que siempre pasaba cuando estaba a solas con él. Se dejaba llevar. En ese caso, hacia unos taburetes a mano derecha junto a una barra a modo de mesa que tocaba a la pared.

\-          ¿Mejor?

\-          ¿Eh? – Nico señaló a sus pies con la mirada antes de echarle un trago a su bebida. Yaiza sonrió en su fuero interno al ver que el alemán recordaba su sufrimiento al llevar tacones. Se limitó a asentir y aprovechó aquel primer silencio prolongado en el que el chico se colocaba en su asiento para observarle detenidamente por primera vez en la noche.

Mientras ella se había asentado al máximo sobre aquel taburete y cruzado las piernas dejando descansar un pie en alto y el otro en el poyete, Nico apenas se dejaba caer en su asiento. Era su mano sobre éste el principal apoyo a ojos de la chica. Era tan alto que llegaba con ambos pies al suelo sin necesidad de estirar las piernas por completo. Sin embargo, el chico había preferido apoyar una de ellas en la misma barra metálica en la que lo había hecho la chica. La principal diferencia entre los dos radicaba en la orientación, pues mientras que ella estaba sentada en su dirección, él estaba enfocado hacia la multitud en la que perdía la mirada.

\-          Debe de haber mucha cola para pedir – aventuró la chica. Nico sonrió levemente.

\-          Eso parece.

\-          No tiene pinta de que vayan a volver… – concluyó finalmente.

\-          ¿Les esperabas? – el chico giró el rostro en su dirección a la espera de una respuesta. Yaiza dudó si era una pregunta literal u ocultaba algún tipo de segunda intención. Finalmente y aprovechando que en ese momento él la miraba, negó con la cabeza.

\-          ¿Tú? – añadió al rato de que el chico hubiese ya retornado su vista al frente. Había sentido la necesidad de preguntar en un vano intento de romper aquel repentino silencio. Él sonrió levemente de nuevo.

\-          Qué va.

\-          A saber que estarán haciendo… – Nico se giró a ella deprisa – No, o sea – sus excusas se vieron interrumpidas por la risa del alemán – Ha sonado fatal…

\-          Un poco, sí – se aguantaba ahora. Yaiza calló sin saber qué añadir. La repentina y sonora risa de Nico la había desconcertado, pero entonces hubo algo que la desconcertó mucho más.

El que Nico no dejase de mirar a la multitud había provocado en ella el mismo efecto de tener a dirigir su propia mirada en esa dirección y ello la había llevado a toparse con algo inesperado. Sin ser capaz de encontrar la frase adecuada en ese momento, prefirió simplemente señalarle al alemán lo que ella acababa de ver.

Estaban algo más apartados, al fondo del local, y él había estado perdiéndose en la muchedumbre con tal de distraerse un poco. Claramente era Sandra apoyada en una pared y sobre ella, dándoles la espalda, estaba Dani. Un Dani que con una mano apoyada sobre la pared parecía apresar a su chica.

\-          Al menos es el Dani correcto – comentó Nico.

\-          Sí… Aunque ella parece…

\-          Acorralada.

\-          Un poco… – el alemán rió – Bueno, eso le da una excusa para no haber vuelto.

\-          Sí – aun reía - ¿Pero tú crees que pensaba volver? – Yaiza se encogió de hombros y él negó con una sonrisa antes de echar un vistazo de nuevo hacia la pareja.

\-          ¿T-tú no? – en realidad no sabía si quería seguir por ahí, pero conversar era la única forma que veía de recuperar su atención y puesto que les estaba costando dar con temas esa noche, no lo vio del todo mala idea.

\-          Bueno, no creo que hubiese pensado en irse antes de que Dani tirase de ella, pero una vez se hubo marchado, no sé tú, pero yo creo que ya le iba bien así.

Yaiza se dio cuenta de lo lenta que había estado procesando información cuando entendió a lo que el chico se refería. Tenía toda la razón. Sandra seguramente querría haberles dejado solos antes, pero no había encontrado la forma. Dani en cambio, expresamente o no, le había resuelto el problema. Asintió como dándole la razón a un Nico al que ahora era ella quien no miraba y él quien sí lo hacía. Yaiza había sido consciente de las intenciones de su amiga todo el tiempo, pero no se había parado a pensar que Nico lo fuese también. Se había estado repitiendo a si misma que nada de lo que había pasado en Australia era ahora igual y eso la tranquilizaba, pero el saber que el chico también era consciente de las intenciones de su amiga la incomodaba y no sabía por qué.

A Nico, el estar allí a solas con ella hablando de lo que hablaban era lo que le faltaba para confirmar que todos sus esfuerzos por hacer de aquel encuentro algo normal estaban fracasando. Ahora la miraba después de un largo rato evitando lo mismo y se preguntaba cual de las dos cosas era una peor idea.

Mientras, al fondo del local, contra una pared negra sobre la que no podía llamar más la atención, Sandra trataba de entender cómo había llegado allí. Recordaba haber dejado al otro Dani en la barra a la mitad de su segundo Whisky por estar ya muy chisposo y haberse cruzado con el que ahora allí la retenía bastante lejos de dónde se encontraba.

El ansia repentina de su chico por alejarse de todo y el hecho de encontrarse ahora contra la pared la había inquietado realmente, pues no era el comportamiento habitual del chico en aquellas circunstancias.

\-          D-Dani… - el chico asintió a su llamada - ¿Q-qué haces? – decía con su mirada clavada en el brazo el chico que la anclaba a aquella pared.

\-          ¿De qué? – sonreía con su naturalidad habitual.

\-          N-no sé… - intentaba ser diligente, pero el chico estaba muy cerca en un sitio lleno de gente y la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero lo que terminó de dejarla completamente perdida fue que Dani llevase su otra mano a su cadera para pasearla por allí.

Ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos desde hacía ya unas cuantas frases y sentía que aquello tenía algo que ver con el calor exagerado que sentía. Juraría que la oía hablar, pero hacía ya bastante que tampoco la escuchaba. Se limitaba a asentir o responder con monosílabos esperando que alguno fuese suficiente para hacerla callar de una vez. Sus labios le estaban llamando, pero los tenía ocupados y no quería interrumpirla, pero cada segundo que pasaba lo estaba odiando más. No supo porqué, pero de repente los tenía más cerca y no iba a protestar por ello. Así que se dejó llevar.

\-          ¡¡Dani!! – de un pequeño empujón se lo quitó de encima.

\-          ¡¿Qué?! – respondió alarmado sin tener muy claro aun lo que acababa de pasar.

\-          ¡¿Me estás oyendo?!

\-          ¡¡No!! – respondió sin más.

\-          ¿Cómo que no? – frunció el ceño ella, molesta. El chico soltó el aire acumulado del beso en una sola vez.

\-          Qué… – la animaba a repetirlo mientras mantenía su brazo apoyado sobre la pared. Seguía frente a ella, pero ahora estaba algo más alejado. Aun así, ella no conseguía mostrar esa diligencia que buscaba.

\-          P-pues… ¡¡Que q-qué haces!!

\-          ¿Pero cómo que qué hago? – Sandra le miró con el ceño fruncido de nuevo. Ahora más que antes.

\-          ¿Me estás tomando el pelo o…?

\-          Lo mismo me pregunto yo.

\-          ¿Eh? – cada vez entendía menos.

\-          ¡¿Por qué me empujas?!

\-          ¡¿Y tú por qué me besas?! – para empezar Dani no había sido consciente ni de que hubiese sido el que el propiciaba aquel beso, pero aun asumiendo que así había sido, seguía sin ver el problema. Ahora Dani la miraba a ella con la misma cara, lo que terminó por provocar en Sandra una leve sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza mirando al techo.

\-          ¿Eh?

\-          Lo que oyes.

\-          ¡¿Y por qué no?!

\-          ¡¿Porque te estaba hablando y ni me escuchabas?! No sé – ironizaba ella. Dani seguía frente a la chica contra la pared que ya se dejaba caer algo más relajada sobre ella al ver que Dani se había frenado finalmente, o que más bien, ella le había frenado a él – Te estaba diciendo todo el rato que qué hacías, que aquí no y tú a la tuya.

\-          ¿Por qué aquí no?

\-          ¿Y porqué sí? – realmente no le entendía – No sé, nunca hacemos nada de esto en sitios… Ya sabes – señalaba el local abarrotado mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras con timidez y la boca pequeña.

\-          Ah, ¿y por eso me apartas? – preguntó en un tono comprensivo finalmente.

\-          S-sí, no sé… - Dani se sonreía negando – N-no habría hecho falta si me escuchases, ¿vale? Pero como vas más caliente que el palo de un churrero pues… – se defendía ella, sintiéndose estúpida por verle reír.

\-          ¿Más caliente que qué?

\-          Que el palo de un churrero – Dani rió en alto, dejando finalmente de apoyar su brazo sobre aquella pared. Sandra echó a andar con mala cara ahora que se sentía libre de poder hacerlo.

\-          Bueno, tú tampoco te quedas corta, ¿eh? – la seguía – Así que no digas tanto.

\-          De qué vas – se giraba a él molesta.

\-          De que vas no. Te has puesto nerviosa con esto – se señalaba con desprecio – Yo al menos tengo excusa – Sandra frunció el ceño – Mírate. Te vistes así y encima te pasas rehuyéndome toda la noche… Pues cuando te pillo un momento pasa lo que pasa  – Sandra desencajaba la mandíbula – Pero no desviemos el tema, que hablábamos de que tú no p-parabas de t-t-tartamudear y c-cosas – se burlaba entre risas.

\-          Oye, vete un poco a la mierda, ¿eh? – se marchaba de nuevo.

\-          No, no, no – reía persiguiéndola de nuevo para poder alcanzarla por el brazo – Espera – Sandra volvía a poner los ojos en blanco - ¿Sabes a dónde quiero irme? – la giraba en su dirección.

\-          Me importa una mierda a dónde quieras tú ir----

\-          Al hotel – Sandra se quedó estática frente a él.

\-          ¿P-para? – Dani se aguantó la risa así como las ganas de volver a burlarse de Sandra por volver a usar ese tono cándido con él. Una más y tal vez lo estropearía todo.

\-          Es que el palo del churrero no se enfría así como así… - Sandra alzó las cejas y desorbitó los ojos al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su mandíbula inferior. No le dio tiempo a más cuando vio a Nico y a Yaiza aparecer por su lado.

Dani y Sandra no tuvieron ni tiempo para compartir miradas de complicidad al verles aparecer juntos y sin nadie más. Ambos aparecían por allí bastante risueños, aunque con pocas intenciones de demorar su marcha. Los cuatro acordaron un regreso conjunto al hotel.

\-          Qué, ¿se enfría ahora? – comentaba Sandra en voz baja a Dani en medio de una conversación a cuatro. Dani le lanzó una mirada entre sorpresa y horror por si había despertado un monstruo, pero Yaiza reclamaba rápidamente la atención de ambos, impidiéndoles continuar con sus mutuas provocaciones aquella noche.

\-          Ya, pero por muy ocupada que esté este parón sigue habiendo días en los que no sé dónde caerme muerta.

\-          ¿Eh? – se interesaba Dani.

\-          Que me dice que el parón se va a pasar volando entre el evento en Imola de esta semana y que la agenda de Fernando está llena desde principios de la siguiente – Dani asentía a lo que Yaiza decía mientras Sandra ataba cabos sobre algo en lo que no había caído hasta ese mismo instante y lo cual la hizo tragar saliva -, pero aun así tengo días vacíos y no sé a dónde ir…

\-          Joder, pues normalmente te diría que te vinieses con nosotros a Barcelona – comentaba Dani –, pero justo este año nos vamos a Jerez y no volvemos hasta la semana que viene – Yaiza fue a asentir comprensiva cuando hubo algo que no le cuadró.

\-          ¿Hasta la semana que viene? - miró a Dani con el ceño fruncido y después a Sandra que la miraba suplicándola que no siguiese la frase. Algo pasaba. Sin tener tiempo de reparar en el qué, se limitó a hacer caso a su amiga y dejar correr el tema mientras accedían al hall del hotel - Bueno, pensándolo bien, no os preocupéis. A-ahora que lo pienso, creo que tengo un plan alternativo – no supo si con eso bastaría para deshacerse del tema, pero por suerte Dani y Sandra se quisieron despedir bastante deprisa y a ella Nico le dio la excusa perfecta al decir que tenía que ir a hacer algún trámite en recepción – No pasa nada. Vosotros id tirando, yo le espero – les animaba.

Respiró aliviada al ver que se iban y el tema tabú quedaba atrás, aunque seguiría angustiada por seguir sin tener dónde quedarse durante semana y media. Tenía muchas preguntas para su amiga sobre lo que acababa de pasar, pero asumía que Dani no estaba al corriente de su viaje a Italia. El que la chica tuviese un plan que se solapaba con el australiano hacía dudar a Yaiza de si Sandra la acompañaría finalmente o no. En cualquier caso, la respuesta a eso y el porqué de que Dani no estuviese informado se quedarían sin respuesta hasta la mañana siguiente.

Era la madrugada del lunes y a esas alturas tenía una preocupación mayor que la de si viajaría o no con su amiga al país transalpino y era que todavía no tenía a dónde ir después y, por tanto, no tenía tampoco comprado ningún billete. Asumía que aquella semana había sido de locos para todos entre unas cosas y otras y a todos se les habían pasado por alto cosas de las que normalmente estarían más pendientes. Asumía que Sandra había olvidado por completo informar a Dani de sus planes así como ella misma había dejado de lado su propio futuro inmediato por estar tan preocupada por el presente.

Había estado tan angustiada por no saber comportarse en ninguna de la situaciones que la rodeaban que no había pensado en otra cosa. Odiaba no poder dejar de comparar a la Yaiza de Melbourne con la Yaiza de Shanghái y se angustiaba más y más cada vez que lo hacía. No era apenas capaz de hablar con Dani cuando se recordaba en Shakir haciendo de su consejera tras haber discutido con Sandra. Sandra. ¿Cómo podía pasarle con ella también? No se comprendía a sí misma. Se ruborizaba a cada cosa que Lewis decía cuando antes le respondía sin más. Incluso con Fernando le costaba y ello la llevaba a exculpar al finlandés de todo. Seguro que ella tenía la culpa de que Kimi se hubiese cansado de su actitud cambiante. Era un enorme manojo de inseguridad y ello le provocaba gran ansiedad por las noches. La falta de sueño tampoco había sido de ayuda en los últimos días y recordar todo eso hubiese sido suficiente para conseguir llenarla de ansiedad de nuevo si hubiese permanecido sola un segundo más.

\-          ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es ese plan alternativo tuyo? – se giró alarmada por la sorpresa hacia el alemán que se acercaba hasta su posición pese a que estaba segura de que nunca se había alegrado tanto de verle.

\-          B-bueno… - comenzaron a andar hacia el ascensor – Lo cierto es que no tengo ninguno.

\-          ¿Cómo? – Nico la miró confundido – Pero le has dicho a Dani que…

\-          Sí, ya, bueno, pero no quería preocuparles y – se llevó ambas manos a la frente antes de comenzar a arrastrar sus dedos por su cabello hacia atrás. De repente se sintió acalorada – Oye, podemos… - señaló salida – Creo que necesito algo de aire.

\-          Sí, claro… - dudó de si le habría oído por lo rápido que había salido disparada hacia la calle – Yai, ¿estás bien? – se preocupó una vez fuera. La chica no vio el porqué de asentir cuando era obvio que no y simplemente le miró perdida - ¿Qué pasa? – ella negó.

\-          No sé, me… Me he agobiado y tenía calor… Lo siento.

\-          No pasa nada – sonrió para transmitirla algo de calma – Ven, anda – la acercó para echarle por encima su chaqueta – Dentro puede que tuvieras calor en tirantes, pero aquí lo dudo – Yaiza sonrió en la medida de lo que pudo y de forma tímida. Luego el chico la acompañó hasta uno de los bancos de la acera - ¿Es por lo del plan?

\-          ¿Ese que no existe dices? – sonrió sin fuerzas. Él asintió correspondiendo a su sonrisa – Es que he metido la pata y no sabía cómo salir de ello y no se me ha ocurrido nada mejor que decir, pero como realmente no existe pues ahora me estoy agobiando bastante – se sinceraba.

\-          ¿Por qué has metido la pata?

\-          No lo sé, pero no me cuadraba nada lo de que ellos se fuesen a Jerez tan pronto porque Sandra y yo se supone que vamos a Italia esta semana y cuándo lo he dicho Sandra me ha mirado en plan calla y yo que sé. ¿Tú sabías algo?

\-          Sabía que se iban a Jerez. Dani llevaba tiempo preparándolo, le hacía bastante ilusión, pero no me suena lo de Italia… Sandra y yo no hemos hablado mucho últimamente.

\-          ¿Y eso?

\-          ¿No hablábamos de ti?

\-          Ya pero es que resulta que siempre hablamos de mí – replicó con los brazos en forma de jarra y una sonrisa que el alemán no esperaba ver en ese momento. Fue el no querer volver  a ver angustia en el rostro de la chica lo único que le llevó a responder.

\-          Digamos que discrepamos en algunas cosas…

\-          Vaya, qué enigmático – la chica que recolocaba sobre el banco, dándole a entender al chico que le interesaba el tema – Sigue, sigue - él puso los ojos en blanco por ello, pero lo hizo acompañado de un gesto de cansancio fingido.

\-          A ver, no estamos enfadados ni nada, ¿eh? Es sólo que cuando la cosa se tensa entre Dani y ella se tensa entre nosotros también… - quiso obviar otros motivos por los que aquello pasaba.

\-          ¿Y entre Dani y tú?

\-          ¿Eh? – quiso ganar tiempo para saber qué responder.

\-          Dices que la cosa se tensa entre Sandra y tú, ¿no? – asintió - ¿Y entre Dani y tú? – ganó tiempo, pero se dio cuenta de que todo el tiempo del mundo le habría sido insuficiente ante esta pregunta.

\-          No es lo mismo…

\-          Eres más amigo de Dani – resumió.

\-          No – se apresuró a negar – Pero nos afecta diferente… Supongo que suelo estar más de acuerdo con Dani siempre que pasa algo.

\-          ¿Por qué? ¿Ella no te explica su versión?

\-          Sí, y a veces tiene razón…

\-          Eres más amigo de Dani y punto, sino no se entiende nada – sentenció. Nico no puedo evitar reír.

\-          Que así sea pues – no le quiso discutir - ¿Tienes frío? – le había parecido verla tiritar.

\-          Un poquito – admitió tímidamente.

\-          ¿Volvemos a dentro entonces? – propuso. Ella asintió y así lo hicieron. Una vez hubieron llamado al ascensor, la chica le devolvió la chaqueta.

\-          Que no se me vaya a olvidar luego – él sonrió de forma ladeada al aceptarla y luego entró en el recién llegado habitáculo.

\-          Bueno, eso en realidad daría igual si… - Yaiza alzó la mirada hacia el chico por la sorpresa de aquel comienzo de frase. Nico pulsó el botón del ascensor que les llevaría a su planta y pese a que Yaiza siguió la mano del chico mientras realizaba aquel gesto no pensó en que ella debía apretar también el suyo y devolvió la mirada al rostro del alemán a la espera de terminase la frase con la que la mantenía tan intrigada – si te quedases conmigo en Barcelona - en el tiempo que le llevó a Yaiza pestañear, el ascensor llegó a la sexta planta y se abrieron las puertas. La chica no esperaba en absoluto aquello, por lo que su silencio demoró bastante la respuesta y las puertas quisieron cerrarse de nuevo. Nico pulsó el botón de espera - ¿Y bien?

Pese a lo mucho que había dudado si proponerle aquello o no, su tomo siempre había sido firme o por lo menos a ojos de una todavía atónita Yaiza. Abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla. Su mente gritaba demasiadas cosas que la impedían centrarse en darle una respuesta verbal al alemán. Así que miró a su alrededor y le pareció buena idea arrebatarle al alemán su chaqueta en forma de respuesta afirmativa. Salió del ascensor.

\-          Estás en mi planta. Lo sabes, ¿no? - ella asintió - ¿A dónde vas entonces?

\-          Tienes portátil, ¿no? – el chico asintió – Pues a comprar mis billetes – salió caminando decidida hacia el lado izquierdo del pasillo. Nico salió del ascensor y se dejó caer sobre la pared metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos - ¿No vienes? – terminó por preguntar.

\-          Es por aquí - Yaiza se dio media vuelta en un rapidísimo gesto que fracasaba intentando ocultar su error y comenzaba a andar en la dirección correcta.

\-          ¡Ya lo sabía! – aseguraba tras pasar de largo por dónde estaba él esperando. Nico asentía con una sonrisa en su fuero interno mientras la seguía de camino finalmente a su cuarto.

Siguiendo las órdenes de la chica por primera vez y nada más llegar, encendieron el ordenador para comprar su vuelo. Aunque Nico no seguiría sus órdenes por mucho tiempo y pese a las insistencias de Yaiza por ser autosuficiente, él no la dejaría pagar cuando podía volar gratis.

Mientras el chico buscaba la tarjeta descuento que haría aquello posible, se entretenían comentando cosas varias. Siguiendo la tónica de la noche, Yaiza le preguntaba al alemán por su estancia en Barcelona. Tenía curiosidad por saber porqué no aprovechaba la ocasión para viajar a casa o algún otro lugar y no podía desaprovechar que el chico parecía complaciente aquella noche. El mismo chico daba vueltas por la habitación en busca de aquel dichoso número mientras respondía a las preguntas de Yaiza. Ella le escuchaba divertida y riendo al ver como se enrabietaba por no encontrarla.

Finalmente lo logró y Yaiza decidió frenar su interrogatorio para permitir al chico realizar los trámites correctamente. Sentada sobre la cama como su vestido le permitía le miraba. Estaba frente a ella serio, concentrado en introducir todos aquellos datos sin errores en el ordenador. De vez en cuando protestaba por la grandísima cantidad de verificaciones que eran necesarias, pero ella no le escuchaba. En su cabeza volvían a gritar las mil cosas que había querido poner en orden antes sin éxito, pero ahora no tenía pregunta a la que responder que la impidiese escuchar. Había sido una semana larga y de muchas emociones distintas, de muchos altos y bajos y de sentimientos encontrados que en ese momento de calma frente al alemán, parecían cobrar sentido.

Al llegar a China todo estaba patas arriba tanto a su alrededor como en su interior y todo le parecía extremadamente complicado. No sabía cómo sentirse, cómo actuar o qué hacer respecto a nada. Sin embargo, ahora con todos sus problemas resueltos lo veía todo realmente sencillo y para su sorpresa, era todo gracias a Nico.

Nico no sólo le estaba solucionando el problema de la estancia, sino que para llegar hasta eso había hecho mucho más antes. Él había sido quien había dado el paso para arreglar las cosas, no ella. Él había sido el único en darle normalidad mientras ella se volvía loca por hallar la normalidad en alguna parte. La había tenido ante sus propios ojos todo el tiempo y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta: en el Paddock jugando con los paraguas, la noche en el Starbucks o poco antes en el banco de la acera. Se había pasado todo el Gran Premio tensa por no ser capaz de actuar con normalidad frente a nadie y ni se había dado cuenta de que podía hacerlo con él.

\-          ¿Te falta mucho? – él chico se limitó a negar sin dejar de teclear cosas en su portátil –Hecho – no tardó en decir. Yaiza respiró hondo, aliviada. Cogió el portátil y ante la atónita mirada de Nico, lo cerró y lo fue a dejar sobre la cómoda. Para cuando se giró de nuevo hacia la cama, el alemán permanecía allí sentado, pero lo hacía con una ceja alzada que esperaba una explicación. Pero Yaiza no le dio una respuesta antes de ir decidida hacía él para besarle, no sin antes por el camino darle al interruptor de la luz que les dejaría a oscuras.

Tras el gesto de guardar su portátil, Nico creyó que Yaiza tenía de repente mucha prisa por marcharse y alzó una ceja sorprendido. Más sorprendido estuvo todavía cuando la chica fue a él, siendo lo último que esperaba el que Yaiza se lanzase a besarle. Se dejó caer ligeramente hacia atrás, apoyándose con una mano sobre el colchó y llevando la otra al pelo de la chica para corresponder el beso mientras ésta se acomodaba sobre él, pasando una rodilla por cada lado y apoyándolas sobre el colchón.

Se sentía muy tranquila, completamente relajada de hecho. No recordaba haberse sentido más relajada en su vida y pese a ello le urgía todo lo que estaba haciendo. Dejó caer sus tacones al suelo mientras bajaba sus manos del cuello del chico hacia su camisa para poder quitársela. A causa de ello, Nico perdió su apoyo sobre aquella cama y no le quedó otra que dejarse caer completamente sobre el colchón. Yaiza aprovechó aquello para colocarse sobre él por completo y comenzar a besar su cuello y sus hombros bajo la atenta mirada de un Nico que no sabía de dónde había venido aquello.

Tampoco se iba a preocupar lo más mínimo de averiguarlo, tenía cosas mejores que hacer y sería un necio si intentase convencerse de que no había pensado en ello desde lo que pasó. Así que se limitó a disfrutar de las sensaciones. Sensaciones que le hacía llevas sus manos al cuerpo de Yaiza, cubierto en parte por aquel ajustado vestido negro. Desde sus caderas recorrió todo el contorno de su cuerpo hasta sus hombros en buscar de una cremallera que no logró encontrar.

Cuando sintió que las manos de Nico se iban hasta el borde inferior de su vestido y que éstas comenzaban a tirar de él hacia arriba, cogió las manos del chico y las retiró de allí. Las llevó con las suyas hasta la altura de su cabeza y volvió a besarle. Esta vez con furia y de nuevo en los labios antes de comenzar por su barbilla un largo recorrido en línea recta por su piel que la llevaría finalmente a toparse con la hebilla de su cinturón.

Las intenciones de Nico de cambiar las tornas que aquel baile había llevado hasta el momento pararon en seco cuando se dio cuenta del camino que buscaba seguir la chica. En vez de besar su vientre, ahora  se acomodaba sentada sobre sus muslos para desabrochar su pantalón. No tardó en sentir el frío del ambiente en su ardiente miembro al ser liberado al fin. Sintió las también frías manos de la chica sobre él y le recorrió un escalofrío que le hizo contraer el vientre. Nico permanecía inmóvil ante el avance del masaje, pero cuando sintió la humedad de los labios de Yaiza sobre su foco de placer no pudo evitar taparse la boca con un brazo.

Se sonrió en su fuero interno por los ligeros movimientos que apreciaba en el chico bajo ella, pero sabía que esa diversión debía llegar a su fin pronto si esperaba poder alargar todo aquello un poco más. Comenzó a depositar de nuevo besos sobre su vientre en su camino de vuelta hacia los labios del chico.

Después de aquello se moría por besarla. Llevó ambas manos a su pelo mientras la besaba con mayor intensidad que nunca. No tardó en querer deslizar sus manos por su cuerpo, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que éste seguía cubierto y ésa vez sí, tomó la iniciativa incorporándose y luego acostando a la chica a su lado sobre la cama para después él colocarse encima.

Volvió a sentir las manos de Nico bajo su vestido y ésta vez suplicaba que se deshiciese de él lo antes posible, pero el chico sólo lo recogió sobre su cadera para deshacerse de su ropa interior y poder entrar en ella.

La hizo gemir ante lo inesperado y se sonrió por ello antes de volver a besarla, pero esta vez no quiso detenerse en sus labios como antes y pese a que las manos de Yaiza querían atraerle hacia su rostro, él  buscaba su cuello en el que finalmente las manos de la chica que acogieron con igual gusto mientras recibía también las primeras embestidas de la noche.

De repente todo iba más deprisa y ambos se habían dado cuenta. A ninguno le importaba, pero ambos se molestaban por sentirse en contacto con la prenda arrugada sobre la cintura de la chica. Tanto que Nico aceptó separar su cuerpo del de Yaiza para que ésta pudiese sacarse el vestido por la cabeza de una vez por todas. Como toque final, el alemán no pudo resistirse a deshacerse también de su sujetador, tras lo que dejó caer su cuerpo por completo sobre el de ella.

Tras el escalofría que la temperatura de Nico le había provocado, sentir sus labios sobre los suyos mismos fue lo mejor que podía pasarle. Los acogió como pudo entre gemido y gemido y lo hizo llevando ambas manos a su pelo mientras tiraba de él. Aunque algo temerosa de arrancar parte de su hermosa cabellera, terminó por aferrarse a su espalda y depositar allí la tensión que necesitase. Sintió el orgasmo de Nico llegar antes y con ello de nuevo, el cuerpo del alemán en pleno contacto con el suyo mientras descansaba unos instantes sobre ella.

Sin querer agobiarle, le dejó respirar mientras colocaba delicados besos sobre su hombro a falta de poder besar unos labios que ansiaba. No esperó la mano del chico en su sexo poco después y el tacto le provocó gemir con bastante intensidad, pero no sería el gemido más sonoro de la noche. Los decibelios seguirían subiendo hasta que Yaiza alcanzase la cima del placer para luego cesar por completo.

 


	23. Adiós inesperado

La pareja se subió al ascensor tras despedirse de Nico y Yaiza con temas distintos en la cabeza. Ambos querían hablar del suyo, pero Sandra tenía terror a comunicarlo frente a un despreocupado Dani que únicamente sentía curiosidad.

- Oye, ¿no te ha parecido que Yai nos ha echado un poco? – reía por lo bajo. Sandra se sorprendió. Obviamente no esperaba aquello. Por lo menos no en su tono simpático, lo que le dificultaba muchísimo más a ella tener que estropear el momento – ¿Y lo de que se quedaba a esperar a Hülk? ¡¿Y lo de que estuviesen solos antes en el local?! Aquí hay temita – bailoteó a su salida del ascensor mientras Sandra le seguía mordiéndose el labio hasta sentir que sangraría si no paraba. Se limitaba a asentir cuando Dani la miraba y esperaba ansiosa a que se abriesen las puertas – Y otra cosa… ¿no tiene a dónde ir y de repente se le ocurre un plan ajeno a nosotros? ¿No es un poco raro? Creo que tal vez no quería preocuparnos, por eso de que nos vamos de viaje – Sandra sintió un pinchazo que la hizo detenerse por un micro segundo en el camino hasta el cuarto de Dani – Tal vez deberíamos ir a hablar con ella mañana temprano, antes de irnos. Decirle que puede quedarse en tu casa si quiere – Sandra volvió a asentir al mismo tiempo que se abrían paso al interior de la habitación.

- Sí, me parece lo mejor – coincidió bajando la mirada una vez estuvieron dentro y el chico que hubo girado hacia ella. Sandra no había respondido a ninguna de las mil preguntas que Dani había lanzado al aire, pero en cualquier caso, la curiosidad del chico era mucho menor que las ganas de besar a la chica que tenía en frente.

Sandra recibió aquel beso con sorpresa pese a que debería haberlo estado esperando desde que habían decidido abandonar el local, pero su mente estaba demasiado enfrascada en resolver un lio que ella misma había creado. Ello había hecho que sus ganas de corresponder al australiano hubiesen quedado atrás. Aun así, al tratarse de un beso inusualmente dulce, Sandra no supo cómo no dejarse llevar por él. Sus manos se alzaron lentamente para ir en busca del cuello del australiano y posarse allí de forma delicada mientras saboreaba un beso que no creía merecer.

- Pues sí que te ha gustado el vestido… - opinó al separarse de él despacio, llevando la mirada a su pecho donde también descansaban sus manos. No se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. Dani negó, llevando las manos que antes había usado para atraerla por la cintura a su espalda, envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

- En realidad me da igual el vestido – Sandra sonrió de forma amarga sin levantar la mirada - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Eh?

- Que qué ha pasado. Antes estabas en una nube y desde que hemos vuelto, no sé… - Sandra resopló y se separó de él. Se sentía fatal.

- Lo siento – comenzó a caminar por el cuarto. Dani frunció el ceño.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Sandra balbuceó hasta que se dignó a mirarle, pero entonces perdió las fuerzas. No quería disgustarle ni tener que afrontar su reacción ante un disgusto.

- P-porque… - no se atrevía  a decírselo – P-por estar así… Por aguarte la noche. Es que ni había caído en lo de que Yai no tenía dónde ir. Ella se debe haber estado angustiando, pero seguramente no se atrevía a pedirnos nada a ninguno y yo ni me he dado cuenta y-y-y – hablaba sin parar porque sentía que si paraba todo aquello dejaría de tener sentido – Es que – se culpaba dándose un golpe en la frente que alarmó a Dani.

- Bueno, bueno, no te lo tomes tan a pecho – se acercó a ella con media sonrisa para abrazarla – Nadie había caído en ello… Hacemos mañana lo que comentábamos por si aun no tiene plan y ya está, ¿vale? – ella asintió mientras recibía el inmerecido abrazo que Dani le daba tras haberle mentido.

Esa noche le pediría a Dani dormir en su cuarto, pues no podía estar junto a él. Si antes ya se sentía fatal al mirarle sólo por lo que tenía que decirle, ahora que en vez de haber confesado le había mentido no lo podía soportar.

No pegó ojo en toda la noche. Sólo le dio vueltas a una solución para aquel embrollo mientras al mismo tiempo se maldecía a sí misma por su incompetencia. Por la mañana, picarían a su puerta y ni siquiera sabría cuanto tiempo había pasado. Sólo una cosa estaba clara. No había solución alguna. Debía contárselo.

- Tía, tía – el saludo de Yaiza, si es que podía llamarse de aquel modo a su intromisión, fue poco anterior que su entrada al cuarto. Lo que añadido al sueño acumulado de Sandra, no la permitió reaccionar a nada de lo que pasaba. Yaiza hablaba a toda prisa – Suerte que estás despierta. Estabas despierta, ¿no? – quiso asegurarse, aunque continuó hablando antes de que a Sandra le diese tiempo a asimilar su pregunta y asentir a ésta – Tía… – ya sentada sobre la cama, tragó saliva ante el sólo recuerdo de lo sucedido – Creo que anoche se me fue la olla – rió por lo bajo. Sandra se sentó despacio en el borde de la cama. Dispuesta a intentar escucharla en la medida de lo que le fuera posible. Yaiza le miraba, esperando que la otra chica fuese capaz de intuir por dónde iban los tiros, pero la nublada mente de Sandra se lo impedía por completo – Verás, cuando os fuisteis me quedé esperando a Nico, ¿te acuerdas? Había ido a hacer no sé qué en recepción. Pues bien, a su vuelta, bueno, ignorando que me dio un bajón considerable y tuve que salir a tomar el aire un rato, luego ya más tranquila volví a dentro y fuimos a subir a los dormitorios. En esto que Nico me suelta que me vaya con él estos días – Sandra no estaba muy en condiciones, pero hasta eso alertaba a su sistema de que era algo por lo que alarmarse. Dejó caer la mandíbula inferior ligeramente – Y yo acepté. Obviamente. ¡Quien no aceptaría! Pero bueno, esa no es la cosa. La cosa es que fuimos a su cuarto a comprar el billete de avión y…

- Y… - logró decir.

- Se me fue. No sé. Me dio un venazo.

- ¿De qué tipo? – poco a poco estaba logrando adentrarse en la conversación, pero aun así no era capaz de sacar conclusiones por si misma en base a lo que Yaiza le contaba.

- Ya te digo que no lo sé, pero… Me lancé – Sandra alzó una sola ceja.

- Te lanzaste – repitió como si así fuese a quedarle más claro lo que eso implicaba - ¿A qué?

- A él. Directa. Sin más.

- ¿Sin más?

- Le comí la boca.

- A-ah… Bien – hubiese hecho un amago de reír si no fuese por su estado - ¿Y… luego?

- ¿Cómo que y luego?

- No sé, ¿él que hizo? – la escuchaba, pero respondía a todo con la mirada perdida. No sabía estar más un tema que no fuese el que le había rondado la mente toda la noche.

- Él nada, o sea, seguirme el rollo y… Ya sabes.

- Oh.

- Flipo, tía. No entiendo nada. No sé qué me pasó. Sólo fui a su cuarto con la intención de comprar unos billetes, ¡lo juro! – alzaba las manos en defensa propia - Y de repente estábamos ahí… Sobre la cama… Él con el portátil… Yo mirándole y… No sé, tenía la cabeza loca por haberme estado rallando por mil cosas esta semana y de repente estaba allí con él… Todo parecía ir bien por fin y… - suspiró – Dios, otra vez… – pausó - Qué he hecho – miró a Sandra alarmada al ser consciente de ello. Y eso la hizo ser consciente de otra cosa: el estado de su amiga – Tía, ¿estás bien? Te noto pálida…

- No he… Dormido mucho… - dijo aun con la mirada perdida. Yaiza se preocupó y por primera vez desde que se había despertado al lado de Nico, el alemán no ocupaba lugar en su mente.

- Tía… ¿Qué ha pasado? – se acercó a ella para cogerla de la mano. Sandra negaba con la cabeza. Aun con la vista en algún punto fijo.

Viendo que Sandra no parecía estar muy en condiciones de explicárselo, intentó atar cabos por sí misma. No recordaba que nada malo hubiese sucedido el día anterior. Entonces pensó en la noche y recordó la conversación en la que Sandra la suplicó con la mirada que guardase silencio.

- ¿Es por el viaje? Tiene algo que ver con Dani, ¿no? ¿Él no lo sabía? – Sandra asintió poco a poco, despertando de su trance para alzar su mirada en busca de la de Yaiza finalmente.

- S-se me olvidó… Se me olvidó por completo qué días era cada cosa y ni por asomo pensé que pudiesen coincidir – se defendía de cara a si misma más que de cara a la chica que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Se enfadó mucho? – fue al grano Yaiza. Su amiga fue a negar, pero terminó llevándose las manos a la cara.

- ¡No…! ¡…Porque no se lo dije!

- Q-qué… – Sandra se destapó para mirarla.

- Quería decírselo cuando llegamos a la habitación, pero no dejaba de hablar de ti y de cómo arreglar lo de tu estancia y de mil cosas. No dejaba de reír y luego me besó… Estaba tan mono… Y nos ha costado tanto estar bien últimamente… Y esta semana ha sido de locos, pero al final todo parecía ir bien y… No quería estropearlo - Yaiza la miraba con pena. Apretó su mano un poco más.

- Pero Sandra…

- ¡Ya lo sé! Sé que nos vamos hoy. Sé que habría sido mejor decírselo anoche, ¡pero yo que sé! Me bloqueé y en mi estúpida cabeza parecía buena idea esperar y buscar una solución – Yaiza suspiró – Pero obviamente no la hay – perdió la mirada de nuevo.

- Sí que la hay – Sandra la miró – Vete con él. Seguid con el plan, ya me las arreglaré.

- Pero Yai… ¿Qué vas a hacer tú sola en Italia hasta que lleguen los demás? No íbamos ni al mismo sitio que ellos…

- No lo sé, pero creo que es lo mejor.

- No digas bobadas – se negaba – No te voy a dejar así. Le diré a Dani que… ¡Que p-podemos ir el jueves! El jueves ya habremos vuelto, ¿n-no? A tiempo para el GP… - Yaiza negó.

- El evento es el jueves… Volveríamos el viernes o como muy pronto el jueves por la tarde-noche. No me acuerdo ahora… Tendría que mirarlo, pero en cualquier caso llegarías a Jerez el viernes – Sandra volvió a perder la mirada. No había ni soluciones a medias ni muchísimo menos soluciones completas. Todo se había ido al traste o, más bien, ella lo había mandado al traste.

Se recordaba con Dani la tarde que le dio la sorpresa. Se la pasaron sobre la cama simplemente pensando en todo lo que harían esa semana y ahora no quedaba nada. Era acabar con la ilusión de Dani o abandonar a su amiga en el extranjero. No había salida, pero aun así lo peor no era renunciar a ello si no tener que decírselo a Dani.

Aconsejó a Yaiza cómo pudo que regresase al cuarto del alemán y simplemente actuase con normalidad, que no tenía nada que temer. Después, salió de su cuarto al poco de haberse marchado Yaiza. Lo hizo con un rumbo fijo y al mismo tiempo parecía que anduviese sin rumbo alguno. Picó a la puerta de su chico sin demasiadas fuerzas, como si esperase que con suerte no la oyese. Pero la oyó. Y sabedor que de que era ella, abrió con una sonrisa. La misma sonrisa de ilusión por el viaje que tenía la tarde en la que le dio la sorpresa, pero esta vez con la maleta ya hecha y su ilusión a punto de desaparecer.

- ¿Estás bien? – por el simple rostro de la chica se le borró la sonrisa. Ella negó y él quiso hacerla pasar. Sandra negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

- Sólo venía a decirte que la he cagado y que lo siento… Lo siento muchísimo – Dani, todavía con la mano sobre la puerta, se quedaba sin habla – No hay nada que quiera más que irme contigo de viaje. A  _ este  _ viaje. Pero soy idiota y ahora no puedo – Dani abría la boca para hablar, pero volvía a cerrarla para seguir escuchando. Al fin y al cabo no sabía qué decir – El mismo día que me dijiste lo del viaje, por la mañana Yai me había invitado a ir a Italia, a pasar unos días antes del evento en Imola… Ni sabía las fechas, pero era Italia. Así que dije que sí… - poco a poco Dani iba atando cabos aunque eso no le ayudaba a entender nada.

- ¿Esta semana? – Sandra asintió mordiéndose el labio para no llorar.

- De lunes a jueves…

- ¿Y te lo dijo horas antes y no te acordabas?

- Me acordaba, pero no sabía que eran esos días…

- ¡Ah!, y sin saberlo dijiste que sí.

- ¡No tenía planes por aquel entonces!

- ¡¿Y cuando yo te dije lo del viaje no se te ocurrió pensarlo?! – estaba enfadado, como era de esperar.

- Cuando me dijiste lo del viaje no pensé en otra cosa hasta que—

- Venga ya, Sandra – la chica le miró atónita – No me vengas con ésas. ¿Me vas a decir que con lo del viaje se te olvidó todo?

- No, todo no, pero—

- ¿Lo de que no tenías trabajo también? Porque no te he visto sin rallarte por ello más de diez minutos.

- Oye, sé que la he cagado, ¿vale? Pero que me eches en cara esto no lo entiendo. Échame en cara que no te dijese lo de Italia, pero no que—

- Oh, tranquila. Tranquila, que ahora mismo voy con eso. Porque parece que últimamente se te olvida contármelo todo.

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno, todo no. Perdón. Sólo todo lo que importa – ironizó.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando – el tono de arrepentimiento había desaparecido por completo de la voz de Sandra cuando pronunció esa frase. Las salidas de tono del australiano hacían que su culpa perdiese fuerza frente al enfado.

- ¿Ah no?

- No.

- Pues, ¿qué tal si la próxima vez que estés pensando en irte a trabajar para la competencia me lo comentas? – Sandra dejó caer su mandíbula interior por completo.

- Es eso, ¿verdad? Todo es por eso.

- No, Sandra. Todo no. Esto es por eso. Y lo del viaje es por lo del viaje----

- Yo no planeé lo de Mercedes y lo sabes. Así que no sé a qué coño viene esto.

- Aunque no lo planeases, tuviste tiempo de decírmelo antes.

- No, no lo tuve. Pero si lo hubiese tenido, ¿qué? ¿Te mando un mensaje y espero a que me contestes? ¿A que me digas que no a lo mejor?

- No. Simplemente decírmelo. Ya sé que ni necesitas ni quieres mi aprobación, pero ese es otro tema.

- ¿Qué no quiero tu aprobación? ¡Pero a qué viene eso ahora!

- A nada, Sandra. A nada – fue a cerrar la puerta. La chica alzó las cejas.

- ¿Ahora me echas?

- Pensaba más bien en que no nos oyese toda la planta, pero bueno – se fue hacia dentro dejando la puerta medio abierta.

- Mira Dani – comenzó con una pequeña pausa, tanteando si el chico estaba o no dispuesto a escucharla mientras se adentraba en su dormitorio – Yo no he hecho nada de esto expresamente, ¿vale? He andado de cabeza con el tema del trabajo. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie y me sorprende que justamente tú me lo eches en cara – pausó – No, no he dejado de darle vueltas en toda la semana. Salvo la otra tarde, aunque no lo te lo creas… Y supongo que por eso no pensé en las fechas ni en decirte lo de Italia ni en nada, porque ya habría tiempo para otras cosas, pero en ese momento—

- Pues resulta que no lo había.

- En ese momento todo lo demás me daba igual… – confesó.

- Y mira lo que has conseguido.

- ¡¡Y lo siento muchísimo!! Y por eso no me ha costado tanto decírtelo, ¡porque me siento fatal Sé que esto te lo habías currado y mí me—

- ¿Te ha costado decírmelo? – Sandra no entendió la pregunta - ¡¿Hace tiempo que lo sabes?! – la chica balbuceó.

- ¡N-no! C-claro que no.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Me di cuenta ayer…

- ¡¿Y te esperas a que haga la maleta?! Yo alucino.

- ¡Lo siento! Lo siento, ¿vale? – se estaba esforzando mucho por no llorar, pero cara vez que el chico levantaba la voz sus esfuerzos eran un poco más en vano – Me cuenta anoche de camino al hotel, pero no supe cómo—

- Da igual, Sandra – se llevaba las manos al rostro para taparlo, cansado – Déjalo – le suplicaba con un gesto de mano que parase - Ya es tarde – Sandra negó. Lo último que quería oír era al chico rendirse – Vete con Yai.

- No, Dani—

- Sí, Sandra. ¿Qué vamos a hacer sino?

- P-pues no sé, p-pero yo quiero ir contigo. Lo que pasa es que entonces Yai se queda sola en Italia y—

- No – fue rotundo – Da igual, ve. De todos modos ya no iba a ser lo mismo… - le dio la espalda para ir a por su maleta.

- Dani…

- En serio, da igual. Ya… ya iremos el año que viene – inventó con tal de deshacerse de ella, pero la chica seguía allí estática cuando él sólo quería que se marchase – pero ahora lo último que me apetece hacer es ir contigo.

Sandra recibió aquellas palabras como una estaca en su pecho. Había querido replicarle. Decirle que no, que quería ir ahora, pero tal y como llevaba pasándole toda la noche, no se le ocurría cómo hacerlo. Y lo peor era que eso ya no importaba lo más mínimo, porque era él el que ya no quería ir con ella.

Sin saber qué más decir o hacer, ya no iba a molestarle más. Retrocedió los pasos que hacía escasos minutos había dado para entrar a la habitación y se marchó cerrando la puerta despacio tras susurrar un leve “d-de veras l-lo s-siento muchísim-mo” que desencadenó las primeras lágrimas de una infinidad que caerían por su rostro esa mañana. Como un alma en pena regresó a su cuarto en el que se encerró sin intención alguna de hacer otra cosa que llorar mientras dejaba que en su cabeza resonasen las duras palabras que el australiano le había dedicado.

Y un par de puertas a su derecha, a la habitación de Nico, era a dónde Yaiza había regresado tal y como su amiga le había aconsejado justo antes de partir. Lo había hecho de la forma más sigilosa posible. Temía despertar al alemán, a quien celebró ver durmiendo exactamente como le había dejado al marcharse a por consejos al cuarto de su amiga. No había podido obtener gran cosa de una Sandra en unas condiciones bastante malas, pero el trayecto de ida y vuelta a ver a su amiga había valido la pena, pues las últimas palabras de su amiga le habían servido para reflexionar.

Había huido del cuarto porque creía que temía la reacción del alemán y eso seguramente  seguía pasándole, pero también porque temía su propia reacción. Cuando despertó no pudo evitar ver la similitud de la escena con la vivida un par de meses atrás en Melbourne también un lunes. El recuerdo de aquello y de su crudo desenlace la había hecho huir esperando poder evitar algo similar.

Sin embargo, al hablar con su amiga había comprendido las diferencias notables entre la situación vivida en Australia y la actual, comprendiendo así también que si no se quedaba podía ser cuando lo empeorase. La falta de normalidad con la que había tratado la situación previa había sido el motivo de que terminase fracasando. De modo que había regresado esperando poder mantener una cierta normalidad ante la nueva situación que se le planteaba, a la espera de mejores resultados. Al fin y al cabo, no lo había estado haciendo tan mal recientemente.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí con el mayor cuidado posible y fue hacia la cama para meterse dentro a esperar a que el alemán despertase sin saber nada de su pequeña escapada.

- ¿Qué tal el paseo?

- ¡¡¡Ah!!! – se incorporó de un salto, asustada por la voz del alemán, quien no tardó en girarse a ella riendo por su reacción – ¡Joder, estás despierto! – señaló con obviedad. Él asintió – ¡Joder! – insistió una vez más – Casi me provocas un infarto – se llevó la mano al corazón.

- Un poco la idea era… – confesaba al mismo tiempo que se medio incorporaba, quedando su torso al descubierto y el resto bajo las sábanas – Descubrir al ladrón.

- No he robado nada – se defendió.

- ¿Lo has intentado? – negó - ¿Entonces a dónde ibas?

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? – él se encogió de hombros.

- No mucho, la verdad. Pero si cuela, cuela – sonrió de forma ladeada. Guardaron silencio durante unos segundos que a Yaiza le sirvieron para asumir que todo transcurría con normalidad, animándola a actuar sin miedo de nuevo.

- He ido a ver a Sandra – confesó – A debatirme entre si dejarte tirado o no – buscó obviar los motivos con un todo bromista. Él alzó las cejas.

- ¿Ah sí? – ella asintió con la cabeza de forma muy visible - ¿Y bien? Porque aquí estás – señaló lo obvio. Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Esperaba poder despertarte de alguna forma cruel, pero…

- Vaya hombre – fingió un lamento algo exagerado, haciendo reír a Yaiza - ¿Qué tenías pensado?

- Nada en realidad. Pensaba improvisar.

- ¿Cómo?

- Con lo que hubiera por ahí – ambos echaron un vistazo al cuarto. Estaba demasiado ordenado y libre de objetos como para poder idear ningún plan despertador malintencionado.

- Creo que te habría tocado hacerlo con tus propias manos…

- Sí… - se miraron antes de reír.

- Y dale con pensar mal.

- Habló.

- ¿Yo?

- Es que al igual no lo has dicho expresamente – se negaba a creerle mientras aun reía.

- Nunca lo sabremos – quiso permanecer enigmático.

- Yo ya lo sé, así que – desmontó. Nico rió negando – Oye – intervino tras un silencio que le había hecho recordar algo - ¿Hoy no tienes prisa? – se interesó de forma directa, pero al mismo tiempo con algo de timidez. Sin mirar al chico a los ojos, sólo he había señalado.

- Oye, que eres tú la que está en mi cama, ¿eh? – Yaiza rió al recordarlo – En todo caso deberías irte tú.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – él hizo una mueca de indiferencia ante la idea de que Yaiza se marchase. Luego la miró y negó con media sonrisa antes de acercarse a besarla.

Por mucho que le gustase el tacto de sus labios, Yaiza había hecho aquella pregunta de forma completamente inocente y en ningún momento había pensado que pudiese llegar a sentirlos esa mañana, pero de pronto el chico acogía su rostro entre sus manos y ella se dejaba besar mientras que poco a poco iba cediendo en su posición. Nico la acercaba hacia sí y ella se dejaba. Estaba demasiado a gusto con lo que estaba pasando como para arriesgarse a cambiarlo. De forma inconsciente llevó sus manos hacia el cuello del chico mientras comenzaba a corresponder aquel beso con ganas. Se sorprendía, como cada vez que se besaban, de lo mucho que le gustaba hacerlo. Lo que si era una sensación nueva de aquella mañana era el sentir que le encantaría alargarlo en demasía, aunque Nico pareciese tener otros planes.

- ¿Tú quieres irte? – se separó de ella para devolverle su pregunta. Aunque la formuló aun pegado a sus labios, dejándole poco margen de maniobra a su pensamiento. Yaiza, aun aferrada a su cuello con ambas manos, negó de forma lenta aunque sin pensárselo y regresó a sus labios.

Esperaba aquella respuesta y se sonrió en su fuero interno por ella mientras dejaba que sus manos fuesen deslizándose poco a poco desde el rostro de la chica hasta sus hombros, pasando por su cuello. Una vez allí, dejó que sus brazos cayesen por el peso de la gravedad, recorriendo los suaves brazos de una Yaiza que se estremecía por el contacto, perdiendo la poca fuerza que había estado implantando en su cuello y bajando sus manos por el torso y vientre del chico.

Se sentía muy débil en ese instante y no entendía ni cómo había pasado, pero el tacto del chico primero la estremecía para luego adormecer sus sentidos. Se dejaba besar sin más como se dejaría también acostar sobre la cama más tarde, sintiendo que esa mañana Nico le había absorbido el poder del que ella había gozado la noche anterior.

- Un momento – alzaba el dedo índice el chico, separándose de sus labios - ¿Tú no te ibas a Italia? – Yaiza desorbitó los ojos y se llevó las manos a la boca.

- Ay… Sandra – Nico asentía.

- ¿Pero a qué hora sale el—

- No, no, no. Eso da igual – se incorporó, obligando el chico a hacerse a un lado.

- ¿Cómo que da igual?

- No lo entiendes.

- No – rió levemente.

- Ella y Dani… - se mordió el labio. Nico frunció el ceño antes de comenzar a recordar lo que Yaiza le había contado la noche anterior. Aun así, el alemán no contaba con la suficiente información como para comprender – Vístete – le ordenó.

- ¿Eh?

- Que te vistas – repitió mientras iba camino a la puerta – Y coge el traje de mejor amigo porque te va a hacer falta…

- ¿Pero no me vas a explicar lo que pasa?

- Mejor que te lo explique ella… - Nico asintió. Asumiendo que era algo bastante serio – Oye… Yo voy a cambiarme, ¿vale? Que ya va siendo hora… Luego te—

- El vestido ya está bien, ¿eh? – aseguraba. Yaiza sonrió pese a que le hubiese gustado evitarlo.

- Ya bueno - puso los ojos en blanco – Pero tendré que cambiarme algún día – argumentó sin saber qué otra cosa responder por los repentinos nervios que sentía – Te… ¿Te pico y vamos a verla? – el chico asentiría sin más a cualquier plan. No iba a complicar más algo que ya parecía estarlo bastante.

Fue lo más rápida que pudo en ducharse y arreglarse. Aun así, partiría rumbo a la planta superior cerca de una hora más tarde y eso era algo con lo que Nico contaba. Lo que el alemán no habría podido prever sería el encuentro de la chica con Kimi en el ascensor.

Yaiza fue lanzada a entrar al ascensor, frenando por la sorpresa de ver dentro de él al finlandés. Entró de todos modos pues le corría prisa alcanzar su destino, pero se sitió dudas al no saber cómo actuar frente a él. Decidió estarse de decir nada. En parte porque no tenía tiempo de conversar con él. En parte porque Kimi ya le había dejado claro que tampoco era un entusiasta de ello.

Aunque si alguien allí no sabía cómo actuar era el propio Kimi que se incomodaba por la presencia de Yaiza, quien por primera vez ante él no parecía ser quien fuese a tomar la palabra. Recordó el sermón de Sebastian como ya le había pasado en su último encuentro con la chica el día anterior y llegó a pensar en disculparse pese a no entender el motivo, pero el habitáculo fue más rápido que todo su razonamiento y la chica estuvo fuera de él antes de que Kimi hubiese tomado una decisión.

- Veo que era urgente – comentó el alemán nada más abrirle la puerta a la chica. Ella le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera.

- Luego pensé que tal vez todavía estaba con él y aproveché para ducharme – se explicaba de camino al cuarto de su amiga.

- No, si yo también me he duchado – coincidió – pero estaba listo hace media hora – Yaiza le golpeó en el brazo sin fuerza por dejarla mal aunque lo hizo con una sonrisa asomándose en la comisura de sus labios. Sonrisa que se borró antes de llegar a estar completa, pues era hora de ponerse serios. Llamó a la puerta de su amiga con la mirada puesta en el chico que la acompañaba como si se apoyase en él moralmente. Al principio simplemente se miraban a la espera de que Sandra les abriese, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y no había señales de la chica comenzaron a fruncirse los ceños y a aparecer las dudas – Tal vez no esté –aventuró el alemán.

- Yo es que… - comprobó su móvil en busca de mensajes – Si hubiese algo claro imagino que me lo habría dicho y no tengo nada… Tampoco se conecta a WhatsApp desde ayer.

- ¡¡¡San!!! – Yaiza se sobresaltó cuando Nico picó a la puerta al mismo tiempo que daba voces.

- Me cago en tu vida, hoy el infarto me lo provocas, ¿eh? Lo veo – le daba la bronca entre susurros. El alemán rió por lo bajo.

- San, abre, va…

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que está dentro? – mostró la pantalla de su móvil en la que había algunos mensajes nuevos del australiano. Fue rápido, no le los dejó leer. Ni tampoco habría podido porque inmediatamente después, Sandra abría al fin la puerta.

En otras circunstancias, tal vez, pero en aquella ocasión nadie iba a pedir a la chica ninguna explicación por su tardanza. Su rostro demacrado era la prueba clara de que, no sólo no había pegado ojo, sino que además había estado llorando y mucho pese su claro esfuerzo en ocultar rastros de ello.

- Tía… - Yaiza no dudo en abrazarse a la chica nada más verla mientras Nico dudaba si leer los mensajes del australiano o esperar a la versión de su amiga sobre lo que claramente había sido algo muy malo. Se decantó por su amiga aquella vez, ya que lo único que le venían ganas de hacerla a Dani en aquel momento era gritarle por haber provocado la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos.

Cuando Yaiza por fin se hubo separado de Sandra y fueron entrando al dormitorio, Nico quiso ir hacia su amiga y acogerla. Se sentaron sobre la cama y Yaiza justo en frente, en la butaca de la que disponía aquella habitación. Sandra negaba a un Nico que besaba su frente.

- Qué ha pasado…

- No quieres saberlo – sonrió de forma amarga. El chico acarició su pelo mientras la acercaba más a él. Dejó descansar su cabeza sobre la de ella.

- Va, venga – dijo en un tomo amable. Sandra tragó saliva varias veces. Le iba a costar mucho hablar sin volver a llorar y eso no le parecía una opción.

- Ya no hay viaje. A Jerez – puntualizó – Dani no quiere ni intentar cuadrarlo – aquella información era más para Yaiza que para Nico, quien intentaba atar cabos de los sucedido mientras la chica seguía hablando – Dice que ya no quiere ir conmigo – se le quebró la voz. Tragó saliva esperando que eso la ayudase a poder continuar - Se ha enfadado, lógicamente. Aunque para mi sorpresa – hablaba más con retranca que arrepentida, lo que sorprendía a una Yaiza que había visto una actitud muy distinta en la chica previamente al desafortunado encuentro de la pareja – resulta que estaba más preocupado de echarme en cara lo de Mercedes ¡y otras tantas cosas importantes que aparentemente no le cuento! antes que esto – una nueva lágrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla, aunque logró enjugarla a tiempo. Se sorbió la nariz.

- Eso seguro que lo ha dicho porque estaba enfado por lo otro – quiso restarle importancia Yaiza. Nico asentía a lo que la chica decía con una mirada al vacía y una mueca nada agradable que le dedicaba al australiano.

- Dani es muy de eso, pero ya sabes que—

- Estaba tan disgustado… - recordaba.

- Ya se le pasará – Yaiza cogió su mano – Es normal, pero no te tomes a pecho todo lo que te haya dicho ahora porque no lo estaba pensando.

- Pues tal y como lo decía parecía haber pensado demasiado en ello, más bien.

- Pero… - Nico trató de intervenir de nuevo, tras su primer intento fallido antes – A ver… ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? Siempre volver a sacarlo ahora, pero es que no me estoy enterando – Sandra suspiró profundamente.

- ¿Se lo cuento yo? – Sandra negó.

- Hoy nos íbamos a Jerez, eso ya lo sabes – asintió – Pues bien, en teoría también me voy a Italia con Yai, que me invitó el mismo día. No… No me había fijado en las fechas y ayer… – Nico trató de no mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro antes de hora. Cerró los ojos y siguió escuchando, pero comenzaba a comprender el desmesurado enfado de su amigo – Cuando me di cuenta ya no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Intenté decírselo pero… - Nico suspiró.

- Sandra… - maldijo con lástima.

- Lo sé, Nico, lo sé – Yaiza se sorprendió de que le llamase así – Cuando se lo he ido a decir me ha abierto con la maleta lista y súper feliz – empezó a llorar – Yo quería buscar una solución intermedia, pero él ha empezado a sacar todas esas otras cosas y… - Nico se desesperaba.

- Sshht, a ver – la cogió del rostro – Par, Sandra, para – sentenció. Iba con una idea clara de lo que decir, pero dudó en el último momento al recordar todo el tiempo que Dani había estado preparando aquella sorpresa con él – Joder, San… - maldijo, haciendo llorar de nuevo a la chica. Yaiza le juzgó terriblemente por estar fracasando en su labor.

- Sandr—

- Tienes que entender que Dani se había currado mucho esto… - Sandra comenzó a asentir – No, no tienes ni idea – informó – Dani y yo estuvimos moviendo hilos por ahí para que pudieseis llevar allí y básicamente hacer todo lo que quisieseis… Se ha llevado una hostia bastante gorda – a Sandra oír todo aquello lo ha beneficiaba en absoluto, pero Nico pensaba que era importante que lo supiese – Le hacía muchísima ilusión.

- Lo sé, ¿vale? – protestó con la voz rota, volviendo a llorar – A mí también, pero una vez la había liado no iba a dejar a Yai tirada sola en Italia. Intenté decirle que iría el jueves en cuanto pudiese, pero entonces dijo que… Que ya no quería irse conmigo – Nico se mordió el labio maldiciendo esta vez al australiano.

- Pues menudo gilipollas – Yaiza miró al alemán con una leve sonrisa – Porque decir eso sabiendo que no es cierto es de gilipollas. Y más a ti, que te lo vas a creer – acarició su pelo de nuevo mientras pensaba en que más decir, pero picaron a la puerta. Todos se miraron. Yaiza se alzó para ir a abrir mientras todos contenían la respiración, pero por suerte sólo era Lewis.

- Vaya, hola – no esperaba a la chica que le abrió - ¿Está Sandra? Venía a comentarle algo sobre… Ya sabes – sonrió orgulloso. Yaiza no supo cómo corresponderle –

- Sí… P-pero verás, es que ahora… Ahora mismo no es buen momento – Lewis se sorprendió de oír aquellas palabras – Si quieres dímelo y yo se lo comento luego o déjale un mensaje, seguro que te contesta pronto. Lo digo porque s-supongo que tú te vas ya.

- Sí… Sí, claro. Ya hablaré con ella más tarde… ¿Todo bien por aquí? – se preocupaba.

- Sí, estará bien – asintió con media sonrisa forzada. No supo qué otra cosa decirle. Si en circunstancias normales aquello ya era algo delicado que a cualquiera le costaba tratar, al ser Lewis Hamilton el que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta era todo mucho peor para Yaiza. Sin embargo, el inglés pareció tener suficiente con las palabras de la chica y se marchaba asintiendo – Nos vemos en Barcelona.

- Claro – trató de responder con énfasis antes de verle marchar por fin y respirar algo más tranquila.

No supo si Nico y Sandra habrían estado hablando en su ausencia, pero sumió que así había sido cuando fue a regresar con ellos y les encontró de pie. Nico estaba de espaldas a ella, lo que le impedía ver a Sandra, pero éste la tomaba por los brazos y seguramente le decía algo. Al llegar ambos la miraron y ella sintió que interrumpía.

- Era Lewis que— - Sandra asintió.

- Sí, le hemos oído. Muchas gracias.

- De nada – acarició su brazo d forma fugaz. Luego ambas miraron a Nico. Sandra lo hizo a punto de llorar de nuevo. Él puso los ojos en blanco y se abrazó a ella.

- No llores más, en serio… Se le pasará. Es normal que ahora esté muy disgustado, pero tú dale unos días. Vete a Italia con Yai – Sandra se separó un poco de él para negar.

- ¿Q-qué? – no esperaba eso de Nico.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer si no? ¿Tirar su dinero – señaló a la otra chica -  y el tuyo para estar en casa deprimiéndote? No, mejor ve a Italia, despéjate un poco, reflexiona otro poco y cuando vuelvas, que Dani ya estará más receptivo porque yo me habré encargado de ello – sonrió orgulloso – te disculpas de nuevo y todo arreglado – Sandra le miraba con dudas – Eso si hace falta siquiera que llegues a disculparte, porque a lo mejor le pones ojitos y ya cae a tus pies. Con este nunca se sabe – Sandra sonrió negando – Anda, ven – la abrazó de nuevo y ella la correspondió con todas sus fuerzas.

Le habría gustado tener más de esas fuerzas y aun se lamentaba por ello cuando volaba con Yaiza rumbo a Italia esa misma tarde. Después de lo que había causado no merecía que Nico se hubiese portado así con ella. De hecho, le sorprendía que lo hubiese hecho, pues solía ponerse de parte del australiano y era una ocasión en la que había tenido muy fácil hacerlo. Aun así le agradecía su apoyo y buen consejo y le gustaría volver a estar junto a él para abrazarle de nuevo y esa vez con fuerzas renovadas al estar algo más descansada.


	24. En buena compañía

Ajustó la puerta de la habitación de Sandra tras de sí. Descansaba por esa parte sabiendo que la había dejado con Yaiza, pero suspiraba asumiendo que ahora le tocaba visitar la habitación de su amigo.

Se puso en camino al cuarto del australiano mientras echaba un vistazo a sus mensajes. Nada que no esperase tras la charla que acababa de tener con su amiga. Suspiró antes de llamar a la puerta. Dani no tardó en abrir y tras hacerlo regresó al interior del cuarto esperando que el alemán le siguiese. Éste así lo hizo.

\-          No sueles tardar tanto en mirar el móvil…

\-          Estaba recogiendo los pedazos que has dejado a dos puertas de la mía – Dani sonrió irónico mientras tomaba asiento al borde de la cama.

\-          Así que estabas con—

\-          Antes de que te pongas gilipollas, ya estaba allí cuando recibí esto – lanzó el teléfono sobre la cama – Estaba con Yai y ella me dijo lo de Sandra, así que fui a verla.

\-          ¿Estabas con Yai? ¿Qué hacías con Yai tan temprano? – Nico dejó escapar un gesto de obviedad sin querer - ¡Lo sabía, joder—

\-          ¿Nos centramos en lo importante, por favor? – inquirió con los brazos en jarra. Dani se mostró decaído inmediatamente, lo que llevó a Nico a hacer un pausa y pensarse bien qué decir antes de hacerlo – Siento lo del viaje… - Dani asintió con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared y Nico llegó a dudar de si tenía los ojos aguados - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\-          ¿No lo sabes ya? – no lo preguntó de forma impertinente, sino abatido.

\-          Me gustaría oír tu versión – Dani asintió.

\-          Vino y empezó a disculparse sin yo saber qué había pasado aún y en cuanto entendí lo que decía—

\-          Te encendiste como una jodida antorcha – adelantó.

\-          Un poco…

\-          ¿Qué le dijiste? – buscaba confirmarlo.

\-          Si te soy sincero, no lo tengo muy claro… – Nico se aguantaba los resoplidos que su cuerpo le suplicaba expulsar – Pero todo cierto.

\-          Cómo vas a saber que es cierto si ni siquiera lo—

\-          Lo recuerdo, ¿vale? No las palabras exactas, pero—

\-          Pues me da a mí que les palabras exactas han sido el problema…

\-          ¿Esperabas que me lo tomase bien?

\-          No. Tienes todo el derecho a estar cabreado. Yo lo sé, ella lo sabe – recalcó aquellas palabras - Te hacía ilusión y es una mierda. Pero tío… Ahora que por fin se había arreglado todo...

\-          ¿Crees que yo no lo lamento? – se molestó.

\-          No digo eso, pero—

\-          Parece que me culpes a mí.

\-          Sabes que no – sentenció. Dani esperó – Pero creo que te has pasado un poco, sólo eso – el australiano guardaba silencio – Nunca la había visto tan afectada, la verdad - a Dani se le encogió el corazón por un instante – Joder, al fin y al cabo venía a disculparse—

\-          Justo antes de que en teoría saliese nuestro avión – recordaba.

\-          ¿Pero tú vas y le echas en cara también otras cosas? ¿Acaso no había ya bastante?

\-          Me pilló por sorpresa, ¿vale? Joder, te recuerdo que hace un rato todavía pensaba que íbamos a pasar la semana perfecta.

\-          Lo sé… - comprendió – Pero—

\-          ¿Qué te ha contado? – quiso saber.

\-          Eso queda entre ella y yo, Dani, ya lo sabes – le recordó - Por eso quiero que me des tu versión – insistía señalándole con las manos que la esperaba de brazos abiertos. Dani volvió a asentir y le ofreció sentarse en la butaca que tenía en frente – Nico alzó las cejas - ¿Va tan para largo? Porque tengo que coger un avión y… - quiso poner un toque de humor mientras tomaba asiento. Dani rió de forma amarga. Rendido ante tantas emociones que no sabía por cual dejarse llevar – Parece mentira que yo esté aquí haciendo esto – comentaba, ya más relajado en aquel asiento - Lo normal es al revés. Yo la cago con una tía y tú me das la brasa hasta que entro en razón.

\-          Y dale con que yo la he cagado…

\-          Lo has hecho. Puede que Sandra también, pero una cosa no quita la otra – Dani suspiró.

\-          Y eso lo dices aun sin haber oído mi versión – le recordaba.

\-          Más bien mientras espero a que me la des de una vez – le corregía.

\-          No hay nada que contar. Ella me dijo lo de que se había despistado con las fechas y me cabreé. Le grité y creo que lo volvería a hacer porque cada vez que pienso en lo que me dijo es que te juro que no entiendo una puta mierda. Me pasa mucho últimamente, ¿sabes? No la entiendo. No entiendo cómo si le importaba tanto como dice—

\-          Le importaba – sentenció al ver que el australiano dudaba de la implicación de Sandra. Dani le miró de lleno.

\-          Pues entonces no entiendo cómo no se da cuenta.

\-          Te has parado a pensar un momento – le interrumpía de nuevo – Ya no cuando te lo dijo antes, porque entiendo que en caliente no razones, pero ahora… ¿Has pensado en cómo lo ha estado pasando esta semana? – Dani negaba con la cabeza como si así fuese a bloquear las palabras de alemán – Tío, hasta ayer estaba ralladísima con todo. Vino aquí sin saber siquiera si querías verla – comenzaba a enumerar con la mano – Estaba nerviosa como un flan por haberlo dejado todo – continuaba – Luego la despiden – seguía pese a que el australiano desviaba la mirada – Después encima tú te quejas de cómo lo está llevando – le culpaba directamente – Y—

\-          ¿Estás en su cabeza o algo?

\-          No, pero no me hace falta porque la he escuchado – Dani le fulminó con la mirada.

\-          ¿Y a mí?

\-          ¿Eh? – el alemán se había perdido, sobre todo al ver al australiano ponerse en pie furioso.

\-          Ya veo que a ella la entiendes muy bien, pero me pregunto si me has _escuchado_ – entrecomilló con las manos – a mí últimamente.

\-          Pues claro. Y ya te he dicho que te entiendo—

\-          Pues no, claramente no me entiendes si sólo ves que la he cagado y estás de su parte en todo.

\-          Oye, mira—

\-          No, mira tú, Hülk. ¿Yo no lo he pasado mal con todo esto? ¿No he tenido dudas?

\-          Pues claro, pero—

\-          Déjate ya de peros, tío. Estoy cansado de que me sermonees. Dices querer escuchar mi versión y apenas me dejas empezar a hablar. Todo lo que le haya dicho se lo he dicho por algo – sentenciaba - Y puede que estuviese encendido, pero resulta que sigo pensando lo mismo ahora.

\-          Como si ahora no lo estuvieses… –murmuró sin que, por surte, su amigo se enterase.

\-          Entre ella y yo falla algo, Hülk. No sé lo que es, pero la cosa no va bien. Y desde luego no va a ir bien y siguen pasando cosas como esta.

\-          ¿Cosas? – Dani esperaba a que el alemán concretase más su pregunta. Se puso en pie – Hablas en plural. ¿Qué otras cosas han pasado? – Dani resoplaba.

\-          ¿Sinceramente? No tengo ganas de explicártelo para que reacciones como con todo lo demás – Nico alzó las cejas realmente sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo.

\-          Bueno, pues ya te dejo. Me voy a Barcelona – fue a coger su móvil de encima de la cama y después hacia la puerta para abrirla – No sé a dónde vas tú, pero allá a dónde vayas reflexiona un poco – Dani le miraba estoico – Porque sabes que por lo general siempre he estado de tu parte y si ahora no es así, tal vez deberías plantearte que estés haciendo algo mal.

\-          Si de verdad estoy haciendo algo mal, tal vez después de tanto cagarla ella yo me lo pueda permitir – Nico alucinaba con un Dani al que nunca había visto así.

\-          Tal vez – dijo ya fuera del cuarto, pero aun con la puerta abierta – O tal vez es que simplemente estás siendo un gilipollas. Porque ella venía a disculparse y yo venía a ayudar. Ambos intentamos colaborar y no he visto nada de eso salir de ti aun – se marchó dando un portazo.

Esperaba que con aquel golpe en el marco de la puerta toda la rabia que sentía hacia su amigo se quedase allí. Si bien sentía todo lo que le había dicho, sabía que no era el mejor del mundo ni dando ni recibiendo aquellas charlas. Por ello odiaba verse en aquella posición y por ello intentaba mantenerse al margen todo lo que podía. Pero aquella vez se había visto metido en ello de lleno y temía que su temperamento lo hubiese empeorado todo.

No era la persona más calmada del mundo, al contrario. Él era alguien de sangre caliente, muy caliente. Le constaba mantenerse frío en situaciones tensas y tenía un pronto terrible. Por ello no se consideraba el buen consejero de nadie. Lamentaba no haber hablado a su amigo con algo más de tacto, pero al mismo tiempo no podía culparse del todo por lo sucedido.

Harto de tanto drama esa mañana sólo esperaba poder dejar aquello atrás y que las cosas entre ellos no se viesen afectadas por diferir en sus opiniones en cuanto a lo sucedido con su amiga. Sandra era claramente el motivo por el cual Nico había actuado de forma distinta con Dani en aquella ocasión. El ver a su amiga devastada por lo que había sucedido le había afectado irremediablemente. Y no cabía decir que también el volver a pensar en que hubiese problemas entre sus dos amigos de nuevo. Sólo quería que arreglasen las cosas y esperaba que el haber intercedido por uno de los dos no fuese a complicar todo aun más de lo que ya estaba.

Después de un par de vuelos con escala de vuelta a Europa, el aburrimiento estaba llegando a él de nuevo y con ello su preocupación. Necesitaba calmar su consciencia respecto a cómo había actuado si quería poder disfrutar de unos días de descanso en Barcelona hasta que todos volviesen a reunirse en la ciudad condal y sólo se le ocurría una forma de lograrlo.

\-          ¿Diga? ¿Hola?

\-          H-hola – hablaba pasándose una mano por la nuca aprovechando que la chica al otro lado del teléfono no podía verle, nervioso sin saber porqué. Aunque se convencía de que Yaiza era la única al corriente de todo y por tanto la única con la que podía hablar.

\-          ¡¿Nico?! – se sobresaltó – Es que n-no te oigo del todo bien – trató de aparentar normalidad pese a que todavía estaba sorprendida.

\-          Puede ser, estoy en… Ni idea, en un aeropuerto a saber dónde – le restó importancia. La chica rió.

\-          ¡Yo también! Bueno, yo sí sé dónde – se burló de él por ser tan despistado – Nos ha tocado una escala larguísima en Tel Aviv… Llevamos aquí ya 5 horas. Justo ahora Sandra se ha ido a por algo de comer, pero se ha dejado aquí el móvil... ¿Querías hablar con ella?

\-          Ah, no, no. Quería hablar contigo.

\-          Oh.

\-          Aunque bueno, ¿qué tal está Sandra?

\-          Mejor. No sé qué le dijiste cuando me fui a hablar con Lewis, pero no ha vuelto a llorar desde entonces, lo cual ya es un alivio…

\-          No lo sabes bien – pausó para respirar aliviado el también – No suele ponerse así…

\-          Sí, a mí también me sorprendió. Pensaba que era más…

\-          ¿Dura?

\-          Sí, bueno, algo así. Que no parece de mucho llorar, vaya.

\-          Ya, sí, sé lo que dices. Y en realidad lo es… Pero ha estado pasando muchos nervios últimamente y encima ahora esto… ¿Entonces la ves más animada?

\-          A ver, tanto como animada… Lo que sea que le dijo Dani la dejó muy tocada, eso está claro. Apenas a dicho palabra en todo el viaje... Sólo ahora que llevamos aquí paradas horas estamos teniendo algo de charla - Yaiza comenzaba a ver la preocupación del chico algo adorable - ¿Me has llamado para esto? – preguntaba con una sonrisa aunque el chico no podía verla.

\-          En realidad, no. O sí, no lo sé – Yaiza le escuchaba atenta así como a la vez muy sorprendida por escuchar a Nico tan poco seguro al hablar. La tenía acostumbrada a frases directas dichas con confianza. Solía ser ella la que vacilaba al hablarle – Supongo que necesitaba saber que lo ha había cagado – se sinceró.

\-          ¿Cagarla? Nico, si lo hiciste genial – rió - Sabía que tenías que venir conmigo porque yo no la conozco lo suficiente, ni a ella ni a Dani, ¡como para meterme en estos marrones! Pero no esperaba que tú… - no supo continuar – Como me dijiste que solías ponerte de parte de Dani, al principio tuve un poco de miedo de que la fueses a un hundir más, pero que va. Fuiste justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento – Nico asentía al otro lado, aunque no terminaba de estar convencido.

\-          Tal vez demasiado…

\-          ¿Eh? – Yaiza frunció el ceño.

\-          Que puede que ayudase a Sandra, pero no sé si les beneficié en conjunto – él no supo explicarse y el silencio de Yaiza le hizo entender que ella tampoco le había entendido -Lo hice por eso, por lo que estuvimos hablando anoche – confesó – Ella es mi mejor amiga así que no sé porqué debería estar más de parte de Dani. Y cuando la vi llorar creí que sería lo mejor, pero después con Dani…

\-          ¿Hablasteis?

\-          Sí, pero no salió nada bien... Discutimos más bien. No saqué nada en claro, la verdad.

\-          Vaya…

\-          Tal vez me pasé con él…

\-          No lo creo.

\-          ¿Por?

\-          Aun estaría muy enfadado. No creo que fuese fácil hablar con él. Ni para ti ni para nadie. No te culpes.

\-          Tienes razón, más motivo para no ir.

\-          ¿Y qué ibas a hacer? ¿Ignorar sus mensajes? Eso habría sido hasta peor.

\-          Cuando me fui, Dani estaba aún más convencido de todo lo que le había dicho a Sandra que cuando llegué – Yaiza suspiró – No sé qué hay peor que eso.

\-          Sigo creyendo que no ir habría sido peor…

\-          Ya bueno, pero tal vez tomé demasiado partido por uno u otro.

\-          Yo creo que necesita tiempo y ya está. Démosle esta semana. ¿Sabes a dónde ha ido?

\-          No he podido ni preguntárselo… Pero supongo que a casa.

\-          ¿A Australia? – Nico rió.

\-          No, a Inglaterra – Yaiza hizo un sonido de descubrimiento - Vive allí la mayor parte el año, está cerca de la fábrica – explicó.

\-          Sí, sabía que muchos hacían eso, pero no en particular de Dani. ¿Tú también vives por allí? – se tomó esa confianza.

\-          A medidas. Me divido entre Alemania y la fábrica – ella asintió, pero de nuevo era un gesto más para ella misma que para el chico al otro lado del auricular – Te preguntaría lo mismo, pero… - quiso bromear, aunque no le terminó de salir bien – Lo siento, no quería preocuparte.

\-          Tranquilo, no es culpa tuya. Además debo pensar en ello. Algo tendré que hacer.

\-          Bueno, tómate con calma. Sabes que no te va a faltar dónde estar – de nuevo ese gesto para sí que Nico no podría apreciar, aunque en esa ocasión se imaginaba – Llaman de mi vuelo – alertó – Que os vaya bien por Italia.

\-          ¡Gracias, igualmente!

\-          Ya me avisarás de cuando llegas y…

\-          Ahá – asintió y con poco más se despidieron a tiempo de que una sobrecargada Sandra llegase hasta ella siendo completamente ajena a la llamada de su mejor amigo – ¿Qué traes ahí?

\-          No me han dado bolsa y – hacía malabarismos mientras intentaba dejar una a una las cosas que portaba sobre el asiento. Yaiza, curiosa, iba escudriñando en interior de cada envoltorio.

\-          ¡¡¡Patatas!!! – exclamó con voz de ultratumba. Sandra rió al verla.

\-          ¡¡Pollo!!! – la imitó al abrazar ansiosa el paquetito con los fingers.

\-          ¡¡¡Queso!!! – se apoderó Yaiza de la otra bolsita de fingers. Sandra rió en alto de nuevo, lo que sorprendió y alegró a Yaiza por partes iguales.

Fue en ese momento en el que decidió que no iba a dejar de tratar de hacer comentarios ingeniosos en todo el viaje. Al menos así fue durante la comida y el rato que tuvieron que permanecer en aquel aeropuerto. Sin embargo, una vez en el avión que finalmente las llevaría directas al país transalpino, Yaiza comenzó a sentirse demasiado débil y cansada como para seguir con sus bromas. Se sentía al por ello, pues desde que había dejado de hacerlas, Sandra volvía a guardar silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. No sabía qué rondaba por la mente de la chica pero por su rostro serio solamente podía tratarse de una cosa. Se giró a ella. No quería que le diese vueltas a eso. Ya le había dado bastantes.

\-          ¿No duermes? – fue la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió para interrumpir los pensamientos de la chica. Sandra negó.

\-          No sé dormir si _me toca_ – entrecomilló – O sea, si no es de noche en mi horario, no estoy en una cama y eso…

\-          ¿Ah, no? Vaya…

\-          Bueno, no está tan mal. Duermo como un tronco.

\-          Qué envidia…

\-          ¿Tú no?

\-          Qué va, tengo insomnio…

\-          ¿Mucho?

\-          Bastante – sonrió en forma de lamento.

\-          ¿Pero siempre o…?

\-          Por lo general sí, aunque si te soy sincera, últimamente he dormido inexplicablemente bien algunos días.

\-          Esta vida te ha sentado bien – dijo orgullosa por la parte que le tocaba.

\-          Bueno, sí… Cuando no me tiene atacada de los nervios y me deja descansar menos aun de lo normal… - Sandra asintió.

\-          Sí… De que me suena.

\-          ¿No decías que dormías como un tronco?

\-          Sí, normalmente sí. Pero bueno, todos tenemos días en los que estamos más nerviosos y nos cuesta un poco más… - Yaiza asintió.

\-          ¿Muchos de esos días últimamente? – su amiga conocía esa sonrisa en forma de lamento.

\-          Y muchos de esos días a la vista…

\-          ¡Eh! No – sentenció con rotundidad – Ni hablar. Vamos a Italia a desconectar unos días. A desconectar trabajando, en mi caso – su expresión hizo sonreír a Sandra, animando a Yaiza a seguir con su actitud de transmitirle positivismo – Pero a desconectar de lo demás.

\-          ¿Necesitas desconectar? Yo si fuera tú no querrías desconec—

\-          Lo decía por ti, ¿eh? – Sandra rió por lo bajo – Deja ya eso que te veo por dónde vas.

\-          Oh, ni hablar. Si no vamos a dormir, vas a contármelo.

\-          ¡¿Contarte el qué?!

\-          ¡¿Todo?! Aunque si quieres que te diga por dónde empezar… ¿Qué tal por cómo hemos llegado a que te de un venazo y te tires a mi mejor amigo? Así porque sí – detallaba – Y a las pocas horas de negarme y negarme que ya no iba a pasar nada – Yaiza se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su asiento y resopló asumiendo que mantener a Sandra alejada de sus comeduras de cabeza iba a costarle un precio muy alto.

\-          Esta mañana ya te dije todo sobre eso… - dijo con la boca pequeña. Sandra comprendió que tal vez no le apetecía darle vueltas al tema.

\-          No estaba yo muy por la labor esta mañana – le recordó – Pero bueno, si no quieres hablar de ello—

\-          No es que no quiera hablar de ello por nada, ¿eh? Es sólo que preferiría no darle muchas vueltas. Las cosas parecen salirme mejor cuando no las pienso mucho – ambas sonrieron ante el recuerdo de algunas de esas ocasiones – Así que—

\-          Vale, vale – la cortaba – Tienes razón, es buena idea – Yaiza la miró sorprendida y en parte todavía a la espera de que de repente le saliese con alguna pregunta al respecto – Dejaremos que fluya – dijo llevando las manos al frente, como quien acompaña su respiración en una clase de relajación mental. Yaiza no pudo evitar sonreírse.

\-          ¿En serio no le vas a interrogar? – Sandra rió ante la cautela con la cual su nueva amiga realizaba aquella pregunta.

\-          En serio – aseguró – Aunque cuento con que me tengas al tanto si pasa algo importante – la amenazó con el dedo índice - ¿Trato? - Yaiza asintió a toda prisa como si realmente su amenaza la hubiese atemorizado.

\-          Trato – ambas sonrieron satisfechas antes de guardar silencio. Un silencio durante el cual las mentes de las dos chicas iban por caminos muy distintos.

Mientras que la de Yaiza se limitaba a pensar en qué podía ser algo _importante_ de lo que tener que informar a Sandra, la otra chica regresaba al único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente cuando no la forzaba a pensar en otra cosa. Aunque de repente se dio cuenta de lo agradable que le resultaba conversar con Yaiza y lo mucho que ello le estaba facilitando las cosas. Miró a su nueva amiga, alegrándose de poder pasar los días que llegaban con ella en vez de tener que afrontarlos sola y empezaba a no saber cómo había sobrevivido al ritmo de vida que llevaba sin tener a su lado a alguien que jugase un papel así.

\-          Gracias – le dijo sin más, sacando de sus pensamientos a una Yaiza que al instante ya ni los recordaba, aturdida por lo inesperado de aquella intervención por parte de Sandra.

\-          ¿Por? – se sonrió. Sandra buscó la forma de explicarlo, pero no le iba a resultar nada sencillo. El motivo de su agradecimiento no era algo concreto y singular. No era una cosa. Eran un cúmulo que cosas que ni sabía cómo expresar en palabras. Se limitó a encogerse hombros.

\-          Por estar conmigo – Yaiza no supo si se sonrojó o no, pero en su cabeza tenía claro que si no había sido así, debería.

Sandra acababa de verbalizar con la simplicidad de una única palabra lo que Yaiza debería haberle transmitido a ella en cada momento desde que se habían conocido en aquella terraza de la escudería Red Bull en el Paddock de Albert Park. Tenía tanto que agradecer a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado desde su simple saludo aquella mañana hasta su actual puesto de trabajo y definitiva su nueva vida al completo, que no entendía siquiera cómo había llegado a la situación en la cual era Sandra la que le daba las gracias a ella por algo, lo que fuese. Lamentándose y a falta ya de tiempo para enmendar su error, Yaiza se limitó a responder a su amiga con un cálido y sentido abrazo en el que se fundirían unos largos instantes y durante el cual le susurraría en la voz más clara, aunque baja, que el fue posible un sincero: _a ti._

  



	25. Un merecido descanso

En los primeros días venideros de su breve estancia en el país de la bota, las chicas se decidieron por una rutina tranquila, sin horarios ni ajetreos. Simplemente querían pasar el rato, hacerlo juntas y en lugares agradables. Por ello al llegar finalmente al hotel tras un viaje agotador, decidieron que dormirían o harían el vago hasta no poder más y entonces y sólo entonces abandonarían sus habitaciones para realizar alguna actividad, pero eso sí, no programada.

Lo que más les apeteció al mediodía siguiente tras levantarse, fue ir a comer a un buen restaurante italiano. Para ello, se tomaron su tiempo en la cama buscando el lugar perfecto. Una vez lo hubieron encontrado, se arreglaron sin prisa, pero sin pausa para ir a glotonear.

\-          No sé para qué me pongo esto tan ajustado si ahora lo voy a reventar – comentaba Sandra mientras se atiborraba a lasaña frente una Yaiza que hacía lo mismo que ella con sus espaguetis a la boloñesa.

\-          ¡Qué vas a reventar tú! – se indignaba, sobre todo tras echar un vistazo a su amiga por encima de su plato al que hasta el momento había dedicado toda su atención – Dios, estás tan buena – Sandra rió en alto.

\-          Por Dios – se limitaba a negar con la cabeza mientras reía por lo bajo.

Sandra confirmaría en ese viaje que una de las grandes pasiones de la otra chica era piropearla. Independientemente del atuendo que Sandra llevase, no había uno en el que Yaiza no sacase a relucir su presunta belleza, incluyendo el pijama. La chica intentaba corresponder a su amiga, pese a que ésta no se dejaba en absoluto y terminaba desistiendo por no entrar en cólera.

No fueron tres días de mucho turismo ni de todo visitas a monumentos nacionales, pero aun así se hicieron centenares de fotografías. Eso sí, la mayoría de sí mismas. Que hubiese o no un monumento acompañándolas les parecía lo de menos. El interés de la fotografía no radicaba en eso  en absoluto. Ello quedaba demostrado cuando por las noches, ya de vuelta en su hotel, ojeaban sus últimas _selfies_ en busca de la triunfadora del día para publicarla en sus redes sociales. Ésta podía ir desde la tomada en la localización más espectacular hasta una de sus simples rostros con alguna expresión ridícula en primer plano.

Pese al buen ambiente que reinó durante la mayor parte del viaje, no fueron todo sonrisas y fotografías en aquellos tres días. Sandra no pasaba por su mejor momento y aquello se notaba en ciertas ocasiones. Especialmente con la caída de la noche. Si bien la culpabilidad la acechaba a todas horas, ésta se hacía más presente al final del día. Era inevitable que tras un buen día estando de viaje, Sandra no se sintiese culpable por lo sucedido días atrás entre ella y Dani. Y darle vueltas a aquello le dificultaba seriamente el dormir. Para la sorpresa de Yaiza, era ella la que estaba durmiendo mejor esos días. Se sentía verdaderamente despreocupada de todo salvo de su amiga, en la que día a día iba sintiendo la meya de la carencia de sueño que aumentaba. El rastro del insomnio fue claro la noche del miércoles, cuando les tocó viajar hasta Imola para el evento conmemorativo de la muerta de AyrtonSenna.

Iban en el tren que las acercaría a la población más cercana al legendario trazado italiano cuando a Sandra se le caía la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga. Estaba agotada y pese a ello no era capaz de conciliar el sueño ni por un segundo. Yaiza se lamentaba por ello como se había lamentado durante todo el viaje. No había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto. La distraía de sus pensamientos durante el día, pero no podía evitar que pensase en el australiano durante la noche. Sólo le quedaba ayudarla a pasar aquellos días lo mejor posible y esperar que al reencontrarse en Barcelona pudiesen arreglar las cosas.

Finalmente llegaron al hotel. Era ya algo tarde para cenar y las dos chicas, en especial Sandra, iban con la idea fija de meterse en la cama a descansar para el día que les esperaba. Así que cumplieron lo más rápido que pudieron con sus trámites en recepción y subieron decididas a ocupar sus respectivas habitaciones.

Apenas se habían despedido la una de la otra cuando Yaiza cayó en la cuenta de que el dormitorio no constaba de secador y lo necesitaba si quería ducharse antes de acostarse de cara de la jornada laboral del siguiente día. No le sentaba nada bien acostarse con el pelo húmedo, así que tuvo que sobreponerse a la pereza que sentía para regresar de nuevo a la recepción y pedir uno.

Si bien le resultaba terriblemente tentadora la idea de protestar porque aquel utensilio de uso común no estuviese ya en su habitación como solía ser habitual, recordó que se hospedaban en el único hotel de un pueblo pequeño el cual distaba mucho de los grandes hoteles de infinitas comodidades a los que rápidamente se había acostumbrado. Fue a causa de ese debate interno que ni siquiera fue consciente de la persona que era atendida en recepción hasta que se dio de lleno con ella.

Kimi Räikkönen se giraba en su dirección para subir a su dormitorio. Le acompañaba una pequeña maleta, por lo que Yaiza asumía que acababa de llegar. Se quedó quieta ante él, demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar hasta que el chico de la recepción reclamó su atención.

\-          ¿Desea algo, señorita?

\-          ¡Sí! – esquivó al finlandés como si de un mero obstáculo inerte se tratase para llegar hasta el mostrador – Verá, quería un secador de pelo. He visto que no hay y lo necesitaría para poder ducharme ahora…

\-          Un momento, por favor – Yaiza asintió mientras el chico realizaba alguna gestión.

\-          ¿Qué muerto está esto, no? – Yaiza dio brinco al escuchar la voz del piloto a su espalda. No esperaba que siguiese allí y mucho menos que se dirigiese a ella. Se giró hacia él, que pronto se hubo acomodado a su lado en el mostrador.

\-          ¿E-eh? – fue lo único que logró responder.

\-          ¿Sirven cena al menos? – Yaiza cada vez entendía menos. No por las palabras del chico, con esas no tenía tanto problema. El mayor problema lo tenía con su presencia dándole conversación. No le cuadraba.

\-          N-no lo sé…

\-          ¿No has cenado? – ella fue a negar sin saber que otra cosa hacer debido a la sorpresa que todo aquello le provocaba, pero el chico de la recepción parecía tener noticias.

\-          Enseguida le subimos el secador, ¿señorita…?

\-          Yaiza Díaz.

\-          Habitación 27, perfecto.

\-          Muchas gracia—

\-          ¿Sigue abierto el buffet? – inquirió el finlandés.

\-          No, señor. El buffet cierra a las diez.

\-          ¿Entonces qué puedo cenar ahora?

\-          Tenemos algunas opciones a domicilio 24 horas si a usted le interesa – Kimi fue a negar.

\-          E-espera. A-a ver... – la chica se inclinó hacia delante para ver el menú. Lo cierto era que estaba muerta de hambre. Kimi sonrió en su fuero interno.

\-          ¿Qué le apetecería tomar? – el chico se disponía a tomar nota de todo rápidamente.

\-          N-no sé…¿Una pizza?

\-          ¿Una pizza? ¿En serio? – Kimi la juzgaba por básica. La chica miró a Kimi molesta.

\-          Vale, pues para ella una pizza de… - la miró dudoso.

\-          Cuarto quesos.

\-          Por Dios – desesperaba - No puedes ser más cutre, ¿no? – se le quedó mirando fijamente – En fin, una cuatro quesos para ella y para mí estos surtidos de sushi.

\-          ¿El de atún?

\-          Dios, no – fingió horrorizarse - El de salmón - Yaiza quiso reír a la expresión facial del finlandés, pero recordó que debía estar enfadada con él.

\-          Perfecto – se lo apuntó para ir a llamar.

\-          ¡Espere! – alertó Yaiza a ambos chicos – E-es que… - miró a Kimi a la hora de explicarse. Se sentía más cómoda que con un extraño – Verás, he venido acompañada y no es plan de pedir cena sólo para mí.

\-          ¿Te has traído al novio? ¿A un viaje romántico por Italia?

\-          Ojalá – le sacó de dudas - A una amiga.

\-          ¿Y te la traes a trabajar? – inquirió esta vez.

\-          ¡Ay, eso que más te da! No es la cuestión ahora – echó una mirada al chico de recepción, el cual no podía ser más ignorado por Kimi, recordándole que estaba allí esperando.

\-          Bueno, vale, pues llámala y que pida lo que quiera ella también – ambos miraron al chico tras el mostrador que muy amablemente le cedería el teléfono a Yaiza para contactar con la habitación de su amiga para que ésta escogiese cena. Sandra, aunque obviamente no dormía, no estaba en condiciones de lograr entender gran cosa de lo que sucedía al otro lado del auricular por muy despierta que estuviese. Aun así, pidió una pizza.

\-          Sosas – Yaiza puso los ojos en blanco - ¿Qué deberíamos pedir según tú? – él se encogió de hombros.

\-          Sushi.

\-          ¿En Italia?

\-          Mejor que pedir pizza… Al menos del sushi no me espero un manjar. La comida a domicilio no es maravillosa, así que pedir una pizza en Italia es algo decepcionante – ambos miraron al chico de la recepción que lejos de ofenderse parecía coincidir con el finlandés.

\-          No me gusta el sushi, me da asco.

\-          Boh – la menospreciaba.

\-          Aunque ahora que lo pienso, a Sandra sí le gusta…

\-          ¿Sandra? – aquel nombre le resultó familiar.

\-          Mi amiga. La que ahora bajará – Kimi asintió al recuperar ese recuerdo ya olvidado.

Pero lo cierto era que esa amiga había colgado el teléfono sin terminar de tener claro el plan ahora dudaba de si Yaiza había quedado en que subirían la comida al cuarto o no. Ante la duda y dejándose llevar por el sentimiento de baja moral que la invadía, se quedó en la cama a la espera de nuevas noticias.

No tardaron mucho en llamar a su puerta, con lo que en un principio asumió que había realizado la suposición correcta. Aunque todo eso quedó en un segundo plano tras abrir la puerta y encontrarse la inusual imagen de Yaiza y Kimi Räikkönen con unas pizzas. Pestañeó en más de una ocasión, esperando que con algo de suerte el finlandés desapareciera de la visión. Obviamente no fue así y comenzó a tomar consciencia de ello mientras su amiga la atosigaba.

\-          Tía, ¿todo bien? Te estábamos esperando abajo, pero como ha llegado la comida y aun no habías venido pues… En fin, que ahora eso da igual, pero seguimos sin saber dónde comer, la verdad…

\-          No.

\-          ¿Eh? – se había limitado a contestar a la única pregunta que se le había hecho, pero Yaiza tenía otras tantas cosas en la cabeza que le impedían recordarlo, al menos a la primera, pero tras estar mirándola unos segundos comprendió y se giró al finlandés - ¿Nos das un minuto?

\-          No – en realidad había sido una pregunta retórica, por lo que la respuesta de Kimi le dio igual. Entró al cuarto de la chica ocultando una sonrisa por haberle dejado con la palabra en la boca y cerró la puerta tras de sí – Perdona – resopló – He intentado venir sola, pero no había manera de deshacerme de él y al fin y al cabo ha pagado nuestra cena, así que… - se excusó encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ahora de forma más calmada y tomando a su amiga por las manos. Sandra hizo un gesto que Yaiza no supo ni clasificar, pero estaba claro que no – Tía, deberías comer algo… - Sandra negó.

\-          No quiero comer.

\-          Ya, pero es que no has comido apenas hoy – le recordó – Si yo me muero de hambre, seguro que tú también.

\-          No te creas… - Yaiza se desesperaba al no saber cómo animarla y sin ocurrírsele algo mejor, agitó sus manos.

\-          Va, venga… ¡Es pizza! – anunció - Te dará energías.

\-          Qué hace ése aquí – se refirió a Kimi, quien Yaiza no recordaba que le cayese mal, pero lo hizo al instante de ver su cara. Resopló.

\-          He ido a buscar un secador a recepción y me lo he encontrado allí. Ha salido el tema de la cena y… Tendré que ducharme mañana –resumió. Sandra miró hacia otro lado – Pero da igual, ignórale. ¿Me has visto? Yo también lo hago, no pasa nada – trató de hacerla reír sin éxito – Tampoco es tan malo… Me pagó un móvil nuevo – cambió de estrategia.

\-          El otro día en el garaje no parecías tan contenta con él – recordó.

\-          Ya bueno – se encogió de hombros – Es que a veces no es muy amable… - no le apetecía recordar cómo la había tratado, pero Sandra era justo en lo que tenía interés.

\-          Es gilipollas – Yaiza alzó la vista hasta su amiga.

\-          ¿Le conoces?

\-          No me hace falta – resumió. Yaiza puso una mueca.

\-          A mí no me cae mal… - Sandra la miraba atónita.

\-          Inexplicablemente – decía con las cejas alzadas y una expresión que contra todo pronóstico de Sandra hizo reír a su amiga.

\-          Eso me decís, sí – Sandra guardó silencio de nuevo – Oh, vamos. Sólo será un rato. Cenamos y ya está. ¿Media horita?

\-          ¿No podemos cenar aquí y él en su cuarto lo suyo?

\-          Él tiene nuestra comida… – señaló tras la puerta con una mueca.

\-          Pues que nos la de, es nuestra.

\-          Bueno, en realidad la ha pagado él… – trató de no reír por respeto al enfado de su amiga – Y no creo que nos la vaya a dar – se sinceró.

\-          Lo que decía. Gilipollas – esta vez Yaiza sí que rió.

\-          Que va, será divertido. Va, venga – Sandra la miraba atónita sin saber ya cómo debía decirle a su amiga que no para que comprendiese que no quería cenar con el finlandés - No os conocéis, ¿no? – Sandra negó, no muy segura a dónde iba a llevarla aquella afirmación – Pues entonces no pasa nada. Seguramente ni te hable.

\-          Qué educado – asintió.

\-          ¿Preferirías que te hablase? – Sandra le miró horrorizada – Pues eso – tiró de su mano hacia la puerta, aunque se giró hacia ella en el último momento y Sandra tuvo que dar un brinco hacia atrás para no darse de bruces con ella – Ahora que lo pienso, mejor voy tirando yo primero y luego vienes.

\-          ¿A dónde?

\-          Aun tienes que vestirte, ¿no? – Sandra se miró de arriba abajo.

\-          Por desgracia – todavía se lamentaba por tener que ir.

\-          Vale, pues ahora vuelvo y te digo dónde cenamos – Sandra todavía la miraba esperando que se apiadase de ella en el último momento y le dijese que no era necesario que fuse - ¿Aquí no quieres que cenemos, no?

\-          ¡¿Con él?! No – fue rotunda.

\-          Vale, pues ahora vuelvo – se marchó sin darle tiempo a alguna nueva protesta. Nada más salir del cuarto de su amiga, Kimi la esperaba allí fuera, pero ya sin su maleta ni la comida. Yaiza frunció el ceño.

\-          Algún día tenía que ir a dejar las cosas a la habitación.

\-          ¿Y la comida?

\-          En la habitación – informó con un gesto de obviedad – Fría ya, imagino.

\-          Tampoco he tardado tanto.

\-          No, pero vienes sola. ¿Serán al final las dos pizzas para ti? – ella negó – Pues eso.

\-          ¿Pero por qué te has llevado la comida? – se encogió de hombros.

\-          Me pesaba, ya te he dicho que quería dejarlo en algún lado.

\-          Pero entonces dónde vamos a cenar… - Kimi la miró con obviedad de nuevo, pero esta vez no acompañó el gesto con palabras. Aunque tampoco le hacían falta - ¿En tu cuarto?

\-          Por lo que he podido ver, es más grande que el de tu amiga e imagino que el tuyo es igual, así que…

\-          B-bueno…

\-          ¿Entonces vamos ya?

\-          Se está cambiando – justificó. Kimi puso los ojos en blanco – O-oye… - el finlandés la miró de nuevo.

\-          ¿Sé amable, vale? – Kimi alzó las cejas – No pongas esa cara de sorprendido.

\-          La pongo, la pongo – Yaiza esperaba que simplemente le explicase porqué estaba sorprendido mientras que él simplemente realizaba una pausa al hablar – No sé por qué crees que tengo que hacerte caso – respondió sin más.

\-          T-te estoy pidiendo un favor… - quiso ser discreta – Ella no… No se encuentra bien - aquella respuesta que no se esperaba acompañada de un rostro de decepción en la chica le hicieron pensar de nuevo en las palabras de Sebastian, que parecían perseguirle a través de los continentes, juzgándole por su actitud frente a aquella chica.

\-          Haré lo que pueda – respondió desganado. Yaiza se alegró tanto de su respuesta que se lanzó a abrazarle. Kimi obviamente no esperaba aquello, por lo que no pudo prevenirse y simplemente trató de deshacerse de ella lo antes que pudo – Pero no prometo nada.

\-          Suficiente – asentía emocionada de nuevo como los primeros días que había coincidido con el finlandés. Kimi lo notó, en contraste con sus últimos encuentros. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto a parte de intrigado por un cambio tan rápido.

\-          ¿Entonces ya no estás enfadada? – su mueca era de aparente decepción. Ella no quiso negar de forma muy visible, pero el sólo brillo en su mirada la delataba: le había perdonado – Bien, pues ve a decirle a tu amiga que corra, anda.

\-          Sandra.

\-          ¿Eh?

\-          Se llama Sandra.

\-          Ya sécomo se llama – respondió cansado y con su gesto de obviedad de nuevo. Yaiza frunció el ceño - Es la novia del risitas, no es la primera vez que la veo – Yaiza dio una palmada al aire, asustándole.

\-          ¡Ay, pues claro! – recordó. Kimi señaló la puerta de Sandra tras ella.

\-          Llámala ya – ordenaba - ¡Que se os enfría la cena! – Yaiza, que estaba a punto de picar a la puerta de Sandra, se giró hacia Kimi al darse cuenta de que todo ese tiempo se había estado preocupando por la comida de las chicas, ya que la suya era fría de por sí. Se sonrió mientras le veía andando pasillo abajo.

\-          ¡E-espera! – se alteró - ¿Qué habitación es?

\-          ¡La 7! Obviamente – Yaiza sonrió una vez más y en ese mismo instante, Sandra abría la puerta. Yaiza la miró de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido.

\-          Qué mona vas, ¿no?

\-          Pensaba que yo siempre - le recordaba comenzando a andar.

\-          Ya me entiendes – la siguió – Sólo vamos a cenar a su cuarto – Sandra frenó en seco y se giró a ella – Es hacia el otro lado, sí.

\-          ¿Por qué al suyo?

\-          Tiene la comida allí.

\-          Pues que la baje.

\-          Venga ya, Sandra – suplicaba - ¿Qué más da en su cuarto o en el mío si vamos a ser los mismos? – desvió la mirada – Va, sólo media horita. Lo prometo.

Sin otro remedio que acceder, se dejó arrastrar por su amiga hasta el dormitorio de Kimi Räikkönen. Lo hizo sin demasiada oposición tras haber escuchado los primeros rugidos de su estómago cuando se cambiaba en su cuarto. Necesitaba comer algo ya o sentía que se iba a desmayar. La imagen del piloto finlandés abriéndole la puerta tampoco fue de ayuda en ese aspecto.

Pese a que no le soportase, seguía siendo su piloto favorito. Su ídolo de la infancia y el tenerle allí delante y estar entrando en su cuarto le revolvía el estómago. Seguramente por ello fue la primera en sentarse sobre la cama tras pasar saludando. Comenzó a devorar su pizza rápidamente sin importarle lo más mínimo si estaba aun caliente o no. Por suerte para una Yaiza a la que no le daba tan igual, aun lo estaba. Ella tampoco había tardado en comenzar a comer con bastante ansia mientras en su interior celebraba lo bien que se estaba dando todo.

Si bien era cierto que Sandra no había dicho ni palabra ni siquiera tras haberse terminado la cena, Kimi y Yaiza habían logrado hablar con la suficiente cordialidad. Yaiza esperaba con ello demostrar a su amiga que el finlandés no era lo que ella pensaba, pero esa tarea no le iba a ser tan fácil. La imagen del piloto en la cabeza de Sandra estaba muy bien asentada e iba a costarle algo más que unas palabras cordiales hacia Yaiza procedentes del finlandés.

\-          Dios, sushi – sollozó con hambre al ver el segundo plato que sacaba el finlandés. Sólo cuando vio a Kimi mostrar media sonrisa se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en alto.

\-          ¿Quieres? – le ofreció la bandeja, ante lo que Yaiza tuvo que luchar por ocultar su entusiasmo, pero Sandra negó, enterrando la ilusión de su amiga por una conversación entre los tres cuando Kimi comenzó a hablar con ella de nuevo.

Eso sí, Yaiza afrontaría esa nueva conversación en el fondo contenta porque el finlandés hubiese realizado el esfuerzo prometido. Esfuerzo que terminó siendo en vano, pues cuando ya se marchaban, Sandra todavía no había dicho una palabra que no fuese de saludo o despedida. Yaiza se sintió algo decaída por ello, pero el hecho de que el finlandés no pareciese darle ninguna importancia la hacía sentir algo mejor.

Se despidieron hasta el día siguiente, pues estaba claro que se verían de nuevo. Si bien Kimi se no había mostrado demasiado entusiasmado ante esa idea, Yaiza cada vez tenía más claro que los pensamientos y las acciones del finlandés iban cada una por su lado y que no debía hacer demasiado caso a su apariencia física.

A la mañana siguiente, las dos chicas desayunaron en el buffet acompañadas en el último momento por un Fernando que había llegado aquella misma mañana. Apresurado se terminó su bol de cereales para tener tiempo de subir corriendo a vestirse el traje dictado por el protocolo. Las chicas quedaron en esperar a que regresase en el mismo buffet, pues Yaiza ya estaba lista.

No estaba nada conforme con el vestuario que le había tocado llevar, pero por lo menos agradecía que fuese negro. El negro siempre la había favorecido, a nadie podía desfavorecerle el negro. Por lo demás era una ropa demasiado seria y tenía la sensación de que la forma no le sentaba nada bien a su cuerpo, lo que la hacía sentir algo incómoda.

\-          ¿Tantas prisas para esto? – protestaba Fernando leyendo un mensaje en su móvil. Yaiza frunció el ceño al no estar al corriente – Aquí dice que el evento se retrasa y no saben hasta cuando – informó a su llegada, haciendo que Yaiza volviese a guardar el móvil antes de casi sacarlo. Se apoyó sobre la mesa agotado. Las chicas le miraron con una mueca – Pues nos vamos al bar, qué coño – declaró tras unos instantes de silencio. Las dos rieron.

El bar estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, por lo que todo el mundo había tenido esa misma idea. Estaba abarrotado, así que se asentaron en el primer hueco que encontraron libre sin pedir demasiado. Con dos asientos fue suficiente para Sandra y Fernando, que ofrecería a Yaiza asiento sobre sus rodillas, no dejando así a nadie de pie.

\-          Pues a esperar – resumió. Las dos chicas asintieron – Oye, ¿y tú qué haces por aquí? – Fernando se interesaba por Sandra – Pensaba que ya te habrían mandado a la fábrica – le guiñó un ojo.

\-          Madre mía, aquí se entera todo el mundo de todo – reía Yaiza.

\-          Pues en realidad todavía no me han dicho nada, pero ya lo habíamos planeado de antes así que— – comentó la otra chica. Entonces Yaiza se llevó las manos a la boca.

\-          ¡Ay, Lewis! ¡T-tenías que llamar a Lewis!

\-          ¿Qué…?

\-          Me dijo que te dijese que tenía que hablar contigo, pero se me pasó con todo lo de… Ya sabes – no quiso mencionar lo de Dani delante de Fernando. La preocupación pobló el rostro de Sandra, pero el asturiano le restaba cualquier importancia.

\-          Si fuese algo importante seguro que te habría llamado él.

\-          No tiene mi número…

\-          Ni el mío… - recordó Yaiza.

\-          Pues a Dani – Yaiza la miró angustiada y después a Fernando.

\-          Tú tienes su número, ¿no?

\-          ¿Para qué? Si yo con ese apenas hablo – bromeaba – Claro que sí, cuando salgamos te lo doy y le llamas – respondió mirando a Sandra -Seguro que no hay ningún problema, tú tranquila – la animaba – Por cierto, no vienes al evento ¿no? – Sandra negó – Mejor – opinó el asturiano con una risa que ocultaba tristeza – Es un tanto deprimente…

\-          ¡Oye, Fer—

\-          ¡Hombre, Pedrín! – Yaiza miró de lleno a Sandra ante la aparición del expiloto de McLaren. Sandra sonrió por su reacción.

\-          ¿Se sabe algo de la hora?

\-          Ni idea – confesó – Seguramente estemos esperando a alguien importante que llega con retraso.

\-          Me has leído la mente.

\-          Ya nos avisarán – un despreocupado Fernando, restaba importancia a todo aquella mañana, a ojos de una Sandra por el contrario demasiado preocupada. A ojos de Yaiza en cambio, Fernando era como siempre. Por lo menos desde que ella le conocía había tenido siempre aquella agradable actitud frente a los imprevistos.

Fernando resultó tener razón y lo que Lewis quería decirle a Sandra no eran más que algunos consejos de cara a cuando empezase. El inglés fue muy amable, ofreciéndose como apoyo para Sandra en cualquier momento del presente o el futuro en el que necesitase algo o se sintiese perdida en el equipo. Todo pese a no ser parte del personal en su lado del garaje. Lo descubrió apoyada en un muro junto al mítico trazado de Imola, a dónde no le había costado acceder dado quienes la acompañaban. El resto ya se habían marchado al memorial mientras que Sandra había aprovechado para quedarse a ver un poco de aquella pista ya jubilada del mundial de Fórmula 1.

El hablar con Lewis definitivamente la había tranquilizado y ahora se disponía a relajarse un poco más dándose un paseo por la parte de la pista que permanecía abierta y sin que hubiese apenas nadie para molestarla. Por lo visto, el evento que asumía iba a comenzar en breves, consistiría en un paseo por cierto sector de la pista bastante alejado de dónde ella se encontraba. Así que en cierto modo ella iba a hacer su propio memorial, en solitario.

Dejar la mente en blanco era lo único que le interesaba de aquel paseo suyo, y sin embargo sabía que era lo único que no iba a lograr de ningún modo. El sentirse mal sólo por el hecho de estar dónde estaba no iba a dejarla. En lugar de eso, daba vueltas a demasiadas cosas en su mente, empezando a desear que alguien la interrumpiese de algún modo. En parte así sucedió cuando un grupo bastante numeroso de personajes trajeados hizo acto de presencia por allí. Asumía por tanto que el memorial todavía no había comenzado, lo que la daría mucho más tiempo a solas. No sabía si se alegraba por ello.

Mareada ante esa idea decidió tomar asiento en uno de los muros mientras miraba pasar a toda aquella gente por allí sin gran interés. Algún que otro fotógrafo llamó su atención, haciéndola fijar la vista. Le sonaban algunas personas, pero no conocía a nadie. En parte daba gracias por ello. Entonces vio que los fotógrafos centraban su atención en un subgrupo en el que reconoció a Massimo Rivola, más por la corbata roja característica del traje de Ferrari que por ninguna otra cosa. Pensó en que si hubiese por allí un quiosco iría a comprar cacahuetes o algo para tomar mientras se entretenía observando aquel curioso desfile.

Las ganas de hacerlo se le pasaron inmediatamente al asumir que se habría atragantado con ellos en el momento en el que localizó a Kimi Räikkönen, embutido también en uno de esos trajes, que en su opinión favorecía infinitamente más al piloto. Sintió que se atragantaba sin necesidad de aquellos ansiados cacahuetes y se puso en pie para andar hacia otro lado, enrabietada consigo misma por tener aquel pensamiento.

Tras haber avistado a aquel grupo de nómadas que deambulaba por el circuito de Imola, el tiempo sola pasó a todos mucho más deprisa de lo que esperaba hasta el regreso de los demás.

\-          Ha sido breve – apuntaba Fernando. Yaiza asentía sorprendida - ¡Eh! ¡Kimi! – ese gesto de Fernando llamó la atención de las dos chicas, aunque por motivos distintos. El finlandés se acercó al asturiano – Oye, ¿tú te habías preparado el discurso?

\-          Claro, ¿tú no?

\-          Sí, pero por si acaso. No me habían dicho que tendría que hablar e iba a estar la peña ahí casi tomándome nota – Kimi rio – Llevan un poco de descontrol.

\-          Bastante sí. Casi llego tarde por eso…

\-          ¡Es verdad! – ya me había parecido que faltaba gente al principio – comentó esta vez de cara a Yaiza. La chica asintió.

\-          Casi faltabais la mitad cuando hemos llegado – informaba.

\-          Si no avisan… - se defendió el finlandés encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Tú qué tal?

\-          ¿Eh? – Sandra no esperaba que nadie le hablase y menos él.

\-          Buenos, chicos – aparecía Pedro, captando la atención de todos – Yo ya me voy.

\-          ¿A casa? - se sorprendió Fernando.

\-          A Maranello - respondió con un un tono bastante menos animado.

La marcha temprana de Pedro le dio a Fernando la idea de que los que se quedaban hasta el viernes deberían reunirse e ir a tomar algo _de tranquis_ esa noche. Por muy entrañable que pudiese resultar la forma que tenía Fernando de forma equipo, Sandra se sentía algo extraña con esa idea ahora que había firmado un contrato con otra escudería. Pero no había nada que hacer y antes de que se diese cuenta, Yaiza y ella ya se preparaban en su cuarto para ello.

\-          Hoy no será por ropa que ponerte – comentaba Yaiza echando un vistazo a su maleta.

\-          No la traje pensando en esto, pero—

\-          Pero ya que está aquí – aprovechó que Sandra tiraba algunos de esos trapos sobre la cama para escoger uno - ¿Qué tal éste? – Sandra arqueó una ceja.

\-          ¿Desde cuándo tú preguntas? – Yaiza rio en alto.

\-          Anda, es verdad – se lo estampó en el pecho – Pues este – ordenó esta vez en un cambio repentino de actitud que hizo reír a Sandra.

Por primera vez, su amiga no iba discutir. No tenía argumentos a mano ni fuerzas para ello, lo cual dejó saber a Yaiza lo mal que estaba en el fondo. Esa noche le daría mucho espacio para estar ausente. No quería agobiarla en la víspera de su regreso a Barcelona, la cual cosa estaba segura de que Sandra tenía muy presente.

Yaiza entendía que en circunstancias completamente ajenas a las habituales de su vida era más sencillo abstraerse de la realidad. Sin ir más lejos, a ella misma le había sucedido en Australia. Aun así, Sandra no había sido del todo capaz de ello. Lo que hacía pensar a Yaiza que aun iba a ser peor a su vuelta.

Aunque no hablase, estaba pendiente de ella todo el tiempo. De vez en cuando le decía algo con la intención de que riese y en ocasiones hasta lo conseguía. Fue una de esas veces la que se vio interrumpida con la aparición inesperada de Kimi, que dejó a ambas chicas boquiabiertas. Yaiza fue la primera en verbalizarlo mientras el finlandés saludaba a otra gente.

\-          Fer… - le daba toquecitos en el brazo. Hablaba con otra persona. El asturiano se giró a ella aun riendo.

\-          Dime.

\-          ¿Qué hace Kimi aquí? – su tono era una mezcla de sorpresa y extrañez. Fernando rio de nuevo y esta vez era con ella.

\-          ¿Raro, eh? Kimi socializando con el equipo – le daba un aire misterioso. Yaiza asentía con énfasis y Sandra tras ella también prestaba atención a ver que decía Fernando – Ya te he dicho muchas veces que Ferrari no es como los demás equipos – Yaiza puso los ojos en blanco.

\-          Venga, ya – iba a aceptar aquello como motivo. Fernando rio una vez más, cogiéndola del brazo para que regresase con él, puesto que había hecho amago de irse – Espera, espera. Que es coña – con eso simplemente ya lograba que se girase hacia él – Pero sí que es cierto que para Kimi no es como los demás equipos – dijo serio esa vez, lo que hizo a Yaiza imitarle inconscientemente para mirar al finlandés relacionándose animadamente con todos. Fue Sandra quien puso los ojos en blanco esta vez, ignorándoles a todos para ir al baño cuando el Kimi se acercaba a saludar por aquella zona.

\-          No le caigo muy bien a tu amiga, ¿no? – comentó al verla marchar. Lo decía en un tono animado. Lo que hiciese una desconocida no afectaba a su buen humor.

\-          Tiene unos malos días… – la excusó.

\-          Pues que se anime que ahora va a cobrar una pasta – dio un trago a su bebida.

\-          Joder, lo sabe todo el mundo – Fernando rió.

\-          Esto es como un pueblo pequeño. Aquí se sabe todo – se acercó a ella para susurrarle – Sólo de puertas hacia dentro, eso sí.

\-          Bueno, esto puede que de puertas hacia fuera también – comentó el finlandés. Fernando en parte le dio la razón con una mueca – Es como poco curioso… ¿Tú cómo te lo tomarías? – Fernando se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia, pero Yaiza no llegó a conocer la respuesta puesto que sentía tenía que ausentaba para ir en busca de su amiga. Se disculpó por ello con un gesto a los dos chicos.

\-          San… - su tono lastimero fue inevitable tras abrir la puerta del baño y encontrarse a su amiga cubriendo su cara con las manos. Sandra resopló dejándolas caer.

\-          L-lo siento.

\-          No te disculpes…

\-          Sabía que no era buena idea. Ya le dije a Hülk que no era buena idea.

\-          No digas tonterías, hemos pasado buenos ratos – quiso recordarle. Sandra guardó silencio – Creo que has estado aquí mejor de lo que habrías estado sola en casa… O eso me gusta pensar – Sandra la miró al verla decaída.

\-          Sí, claro que he estado mejor, pero a costa de aguarte el viaje.

\-          Sin ti no habría habido viaje—

\-          Me refería a hoy – cortó – Tú estás con tu equipo y yo, aparte de sobrar, traigo mal rollo.

\-          No me hables a mí de sobrar –rio irónica – Porque si alguien ha sobrado aquí desde un principio soy yo. Pero tú te empeñaste en llevarme contigo a todos lados y aquí estamos ahora – Sandra se sonrió levemente – Dudo que nadie haya podido sentir que sobraba aquí más que yo, insisto. Así que ahora te toca a ti hacerme caso a mí y esperar que salga bien – ordenó tomándola bajo su brazo para llevarla de vuelta con el resto – E intenta darle una oportunidad a Kimi, anda, que hasta se ha fijado ya en que no le caes bien – Sandra le puso mala cara, aunque lo que de verdad sentía era sorpresa y Yaiza pareció leerlo – En serio – aseguraba – Me ha preguntado que si te cae mal porque al llegar él ha sido cuando te has marchado.

\-          Egocéntrico.

\-          Si te soy sincera, yo también he pensado que pudiese tener que ver – Sandra la fulminó con la mirada - ¿Seguro que no tenía un poquito que ver? – Sandra no respondió, mirando al frente pues que ya llegaban, pero también dándole su respuesta. Yaiza rio por lo bajo – Pues eso.

\-          Tu haz lo que quieras con él, pero a mí me dejas, ¿eh? – le gritaba entre susurros.

\-          Oh, Dios. ¿Entonces aprobarías lo nuestro? – respondió del mismo modo. Sandra, alarmada, tiró del brazo de su amiga hacia atrás, volviendo a alejarse de un grupo por suerte totalmente ajeno a su presencia.

\-          ¡¿Lo vuestro?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y Hülk?!

\-          No, no, no, no, no, no, no. ¡No! No me refería a eso, ¡por Dios! ¡No! – se escandalizaba – Quería decir si fuésemos amigos, ¡joder!

\-          Ah, bueno... – dentro de lo malo, aquello le parecía lo menos malo. 

\-           Otra cosa no, ¡qué asco! – Sandra rio en alto – Qué.

\-          Tú cara – reía.

\-          ¿Qué le pasa? – a ella empezaba también a escapársele la risa.

\-          Tu cara de asco – aun reía y reía y de repente no podía parar – Ha sido buenísima.

\-          Es que joder, no sé, q-qué trauma.

\-          Joder – retomaba la palabra Sandra ya algo más calmada – Ni que estuviese tan mal el chaval.

\-          No digo eso, ¿eh? Para nada, pero no sé… Para mí, pues no – sentenció. Sandra volvió a reír un poco.

\-          Vale, vale. No seré yo quien lo desapruebe – se lavaba las manos en ese asunto, alzándolas mientras se alejaba de ella de espaldas, caminando por tanto hacia el grupo. Yaiza se la quedó mirando. No tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho para cambiar de ese modo el estado de su amiga, pero parecía como si Sandra de repente hubiese olvidado sus problemas para disfrutar de la noche - ¿Vienes o qué? – Yaiza hizo caso a su amiga con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras daba las gracias a quien fuese por aquello.

El ánimo le duró a Sandra lo suficiente como para soportar una noche _de tranquis_ que se les fue a todos un pelín de las manos. La propia Yaiza no sabía cómo lo había soportado su amiga si ella misma terminó decayendo al final. Ninguna de las dos se habría imaginado que pudiese haber tanta vida nocturna en aquel pueblecillo, pero estando en Italia tal vez deberían haberlo hecho. Eran pasadas las tres de la mañana y aquel dichoso bar seguía lleno de gente.

\-          Si lo sé quedamos más tarde, lo prometo – comentaba Fernando, haciendo carantoñas a una Yaiza que en cualquier momento se iba a quedar dormida sobre su hombro.

\-          Pero por Dios, qué ha tomado esta gente - estaba agotada y hablaba como tal.

\-          Ni idea… Es más, yo es que no sé ni quiénes son estos – Sandra echó un vistazo a su derecha, confundida por no recordar que esas personas fuesen las misma de hacía unas horas.

\-          Ésos son amigos de Kimi – Fernando señalaba a tres rubios platino de estatura considerable, en buena forma, pero con demasiado alcohol en sangre – Que si no me equivoco se van a Mallorca mañana.

\-          ¡Ésos sí que saben, joder! – alzó Sandra su bebida antes de darle un trago - Ojalá pudiese irme yo con ellos – Yaiza miró a Sandra y luego a su copa, asumiendo que algo tenía que ver la bebida en aquel comentario.

\-          ¿Cómo, cómo? ¿Te irías con... ésos?

\-          ¿A Mallorca? ¡Pues claro! – rió, claramente borracha.

\-          Pero si son amigos de Kimi...

\-          Nadie es perfecto – se encogió de hombros y fue a dar otro trago a su bebida, pero Fernando se la quitó de las manos. Yaiza se lo agradeció de corazón con una simple mirada. Se quedaba más tranquila.

\-          Un momento. Fer, ¿has dicho amigos de Kimi?

\-          ¿Sí, por? – decía terminándose la bebida de la otra chica.

\-          Pues si son amigos de Kimi, el pobre se ha llevado la peor part—¡¡Eh!! – protestaba con efecto retardado Sandra que aun reía.

\-          Ale, se acabó – sentenció el asturiano.

\-          Jo – dejó de reír – Uy, ¿a dónde ha ido Yai? – Fernando le giró la cara para enfocarla hacia el finlandés del que hablaban y con el que estaba su amiga.

\-          ¿Te traes a tus amigos al trabajo? – le imitaba.

\-          ¿Te parece que estén trabajando? – reía él mientras les observaba hacer el loco desde un sofá – O yo.

\-          Ahora que lo mencionas es un poco raro que salgamos la misma noche que hemos ido a un memorial…

\-          Dios hija, qué manera de cortarme el rollo – Yaiza rio a la expresión con la que el finlandés se había girado a ella – Aunque algo de razón tienes – bajó la mirada hasta su bebida.

\-          ¿Algo?

\-          A ver, al fin y al cabo él murió hace 20 años. Lo de hoy ha sido algo simbólico. Si no salimos hoy por ello no deberíamos salir ningún día – Yaiza le escuchaba atenta – No me mires así – le apartó la mirada.

\-          Es que te has puesto serio – siempre se ponía emotiva en su presencia, en un sentido o otro.

\-          Si te parece te canto unas sevillanas— Sevillanas... Eso es de españa, ¿no? – Yaiza asintió a punto de reír –Pues si te parece te canto unas sevillanas con el tema que me has plantado – esta vez sí que rio, pese a que él permanecía completamente serio como de habitual.

\-          Las sevillanas se bailan, no se cantan.

\-          ¡Y qué más dará eso! – ella rio aún más ante su indignación.

\-          ¡¡Kimi!! – alzó la voz uno de sus amigos - Presentamos a la chica, ¿no?

\-          Más quisieras – le mandaba lejos con la mano. Yaiza se apagó de repente.

\-          ¿Por qué no?

\-          ¿Por qué no qué?

\-          Por qué no me presentas…

\-          ¿A ése? – le señalaba con desprecio.

\-          A quien sea... A tus amigos.

\-          ¿Por qué quieres conocer a mis amigos?

\-          ¿Por qué no quieres que les conozca? – Kimi agitó la cabeza de lado a lado. Llevaba demasiadas copas para algo tan enrevesado - ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? – preguntó ella con timidez extrema y pese a no estar segura de querer oír la respuesta.

\-          ¿Eh? – la miró extrañado –No, te estaba haciendo un favor, créeme.

\-          ¿Entonces me protegías? – le miraba con aquel brillo en los ojos de nuevo y pese a él le daba cierto miedo, no pudo negarle nada.

 


	26. En otra ocasión

Que la noche había durado demasiado fue algo en lo que pronto estuvieron de acuerdo todos, incluyendo a Kimi y a sus amigos, pese a que obviamente no fueron ellos los primeros en querer marcharse. Pero esa noche hasta ellos veían ya la necesidad de darse un respiro para ir a descansar. Esa misma noche, hasta Sandra logró conciliar el sueño gracias al cansancio acumulado de hacía días y al exceso de alcohol consumido esa noche que la había debilitado aún más.

A la mañana siguiente, por suerte no madrugaban. El vuelo hasta Barcelona era lo suficientemente corto como para que no fuese necesario partir temprano para llegar allí a una hora razonable. Además, nada tenían que hacer a su llegada. Fernando, Yaiza y Sandra se reunirían en el buffet a media mañana para hacer un tentempié de cara al viaje.

Viajarían los tres juntos hacia la capital catalana, aunque cada uno tenía planes distintos. Sandra era la única de los tres que vivía allí, por lo que estaba claro que se quedaría en su piso  mientras que Fernando y Yaiza estarían de paso. El asturiano tenía pensado hacer una visita a unos amigos en un pueblo de la periferia ese fin de semana y de cara a la del Gran Premio ya tendría su habitación de hotel habitual del equipo.

En mitad de aquel vuelo a Barcelona, ninguno de esos planes había suscitado demasiadas preguntas, pero Yaiza cada vez estaba más convencida de que con ella eso iba a ser muy distinto. No se equivocaba. Fernando recibía la información como una gran sorpresa que no le dejaba articular palabra mientras pensaba qué preguntas hacer. Sandra no tenía preguntas. Eso ya lo habían acortado, pero que no tuviese preguntas no quería decir que sí tuviese respuestas para las de su amiga.

\-          P-pero que eso fue porque no tenía a dónde ir… A-ahora podría quedarme en su casa – proponía - ¿No? –le pedía a una Sandra que se limitaba a encogerse de hombros, disfrutando con aquello.

\-          No la dejes quedarse, ¿eh? – Fernando se echaba hacia delante en su asiento para dirigirse a Sandra. Yaiza protestaba ante la negativa de Fernando.

\-          No, no. Ni de coña – fue rotunda la otra chica. Ambos rieron.

\-          Pero, pero – Yaiza les miraba sufriendo pues era consciente del ardor en sus mejillas que los otros percibirían de un color rojo intenso.

\-          Venga, Yai. Al igual no quieres quedarte. Con Hülk, me refiero.

\-          N-no digo eso, p-pero—

\-          Lo está deseando – le aseguraba Sandra.

\-          No es por eso - alzaba un poco la voz para hacer callar al resto y que prestasen atención – Pero con ella hay más confianza—

\-          Hombre, no sé yo qué decirte… – Sandra lo dudaba con una sonrisa pícara. Fernando reía.

\-          Eres una capuya, ¿eh? – le recriminó aunque no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo ante la exagerada risa del chico a su lado.

\-          Encima que quiere lo mejor para ti – la apoyaba Fernando. Sandra asentía seria, esforzándose en no reír.

\-          No, a ver, lo digo porque ella ya estuvo en mi casa una vez – Yaiza asentía dándose la razón – Pero llegó allí sufriendo porque le sabía mal y—

\-          Joder, nos habíamos visto un fin de semana y me acoplé a tu casa—

\-          Pues ya está, con Hülk has pasado más de un fin de semana – Sandra asentía repetidas veces apoyando a su cómplice – Además, os conocéis más a fondo y tal—

\-          ¡¡¡¡¡Fer!!!!! – Yaiza, que no se esperaba un comentario así del asturiano, se escandalizó y escandalizó a todo el avión. Sandra se aguantaba las carcajadas como podía.

\-          Mi pobre – acariciaba ahora el pelo de su amiga mientras la atraía hacia su cuerpo, tratando de confortarla. Yaiza se fue calmando en medio de aquel sepulcral silencio que había provocado - Vas a ser la comidilla de esta panda de cotillas durante, como mínimo, la gira europea – pero en seguid se enrabietaba viéndoles reír a los dos de nuevo.

\-          Claro, como tú me ayudas tanto – se apartó de ella. Luego cayó en algo–Me pregunto si hablas por experiencia o… – Sandra rio con tristeza. Luego asintió.

\-          Totalmente. Aunque lo suyo fue bastante peor, creo. Como mínimo, duró más – opinaba Fernando – Imagínatelo – planteaba. Yaiza se sintió mal al instante por haber sacado el tema, pues el asturiano parecía ir a explayarse y Yaiza ya no sabía cómo evitarlo – Dani y ella se conocieron justo antes de que Mark anunciase su marcha, así que cuando estaban empezando, Dani pasó a ser el centro de todas las miradas – Yaiza, la cual nunca había pensando en ello, miró a su amiga que asentía ante el recuerdo – El presunto futuro compañero del tetracampeón del mundo en el mejor equipo hasta la fecha – burlaba Fernando –Era la comidilla del Paddock. Bueno, de los periodistas – aclaró – Nosotros ya lo dábamos por hecho.

\-          Algunos ya lo sabíais, ¿verdad? – quiso cerciorarse Sandra. Fernando asentía – Eso me pareció siempre.

\-          ¿Antes que el propio Dani? – se atrevió a preguntar al ver que Sandra parecía estar sobrellevando bien la conversación. Los dos asintieron.

\-          Seb, por ejemplo – comentó Sandra.

\-          Y mientras el pobre sufriendo – Yaiza no lo aprobaba.

\-          No te creas, estaba bastante cantado. Además, Dani suele llevar bien la presión – explicaba Fernando – Pero resultaba cómico desde dentro el ver que de repente recibía atención de todo el mundo y él mientras estaba comiéndose el tarro por aquí la señorita – reverenció Fernando. Yaiza sonrió a aquello, girándose a su amiga, la cual ahora sí agachaba la cabeza. Esta vez había sido suficiente y Yaiza quiso retomar el tema anterior, pese a que le perjudicarse y pese a que se muriese de ganas de conocer más sobre el pasado de su amiga con el australiano, pero tenía que intentar liberar un poco a Sandra de aquella presión.

\-          ¿A Dani le dabais la lata con ello entonces? – Fernando asintió con mucho énfasis.

\-          Y se la habríamos dado a ella también, pero todavía no la conocíamos lo suficiente. Más tarde ya no se libró – Sandra trató de corresponder la sonrisa que le dedicaba el asturiano.

\-          Pues la verdad, me pregunto si a Nico se la dais tanto como a mí… Porque vamos - siguió desviando el tema, tristemente hacía su persona al no habérsele ocurrido nada mejor.

\-          A ver, es que no es lo mismo—

\-          Ya, claro, mira qué bien – se cruzó de brazos ante su excusa.

\-          Hülk impone, nos podría dar una paliza – exageró – Tú… no – se encogió de hombros y rió por lo bajo, contagiando un pelín a Sandra. Eso animó a Yaiza aunque las palabras de Fernando hiciesen todo lo contrario.

\-          Pues qué bien.

\-          Nosotros – se entendió que se refería a los chicos – no podemos insistirle, ya te digo, nos fulmina. Además, no hay confianza como para ello… Por lo menos en mi caso.

\-          Pues justamente en tu caso… - dejó caer Sandra en un tono tan bajo que sólo la chica a su lado pudo escucharla. Sonrió en su fuero interno, consciente de que hacía referencia a la admiración que Nico sentía por el español.

\-          En cambio, tu amiga… - echó una mirada a Sandra que Yaiza no tardó en imitar – Ella tiene el poder.

\-          ¿Yo? ¿El poder de qué? Si me trata igual que a vosotros… O peor.

\-          Ala – discrepó Yaiza.

\-          Yo tampoco te creo. Seguro que le manejas como quieres – Sandra no pudo evitar reír en alto.

\-          Vamos, es que ni de coña – negaba.

\-          Pero fijo que le sermoneas – insistía. Sandra se mordió el labio inferior - ¡Ah! ¡Mira, le ha interrogado, sermoneado o-o-o algo!

\-          ¡Lo he intentado! – corrigió – Pero ni se deja sermonear ni suelta prenda sobre nada. Es más tozudo… – miró a Yaiza como si le estuviese dando información de utilidad para tratar con el chico en el futuro. Yaiza no supo como sentirse ante ese gesto por parte de su amiga, ni tampoco sabía ya si reírse o no ante la situación.

\-          ¿Así que toda la gira europea decís? – Fernando le daba palmadas en la espalda, dándolo por hecho – ¿Asumiendo que dure tanto o eso os da igual? – el chico hizo una mueca de duda antes de contestar.

\-          Creo que va a dar bastante igual – confesó entre risas. Yaiza se contagió sin saber porqué.

\-          Madre mía… Socorro - los otros dos rieron en alto aun más.

\-          Bueno, si te cansas recuerda que siempre podemos irnos tú yo a un spa – Fernando pasó su brazo por el hombro de la chica, rodeándola. Gesto y comentario Sacaron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Yaiza - ¿A que es buen plan? – dijo orgulloso. Ella asentía ilusionada – De hecho, seguro que mejor que quedarte estos días con Hülk, así que—

\-          No que me interrogas – retiraba el brazo del asturiano. Sandra y Fernando rieron en alto una vez más.

\-          Mira que ganas tiene de irse a su hotel – la pinchaba y Yaiza resoplaba sin saber cómo evitar ponerse colorada de nuevo.

Por suerte, el vuelo era realmente corto y entre el protocolo de despegue y el de aterrizaje fue apenas media hora la que tuvo que soportar a sus acompañantes increparla con el tema. Aunque para su sorpresa, estaba bastante cómoda con ello en aquel momento. El que siempre fuesen bromas y nunca se hablase en serio sobre el tema, seguramente le era de ayuda. Ella misma evitaba pensar de modo serio en aquello cuando estaba a solas con su mente. Desde su punto de vista, no veía ni quería ver nada serio en lo que pensar. Veía más que claro que no había sido nada serio desde un principio, en especial para el propio Nico, y lo cierto es que en ese momento ya pasado el bache inicial, no era algo que le molestase. En parte no dejaba de sorprenderse de sí misma por pensar de aquel modo, pues no podía evitar ver la diferencia entre su postura inicial y la actual, pero asumía que los nervios y la situación de aquel entonces le habían jugado una tremenda mala pasada. Ahora lo veía todo mucho más sencillo. Veía cierta comodidad entre ella y el alemán tras haberse acostado tres veces, lo cual era sorprendente y aunque todavía le producía escalofríos pensar en todo lo que había pasado, sentía que en su presencia todo eso se desvanecía. Eso la tranquilizaba y le hacía sentir que eran simplemente buenos amigos.

Con esa tranquilidad pisó suelo barcelonés y con esa tranquilidad se puso en contacto con el alemán para decirle que había llegado. Nico resultó no estar en la ciudad en ese momento. Había ido a comer con unos conocidos a un pueblo de playa cercano, por lo que tras despedirse de Fernando, las chicas irían a casa de Sandra a dejar el equipaje y tomarse un descanso.

Se les fue un poco de las manos y Yaiza se despertaría y no vería ya luz al otro lado de las ventanas. Habían caído rendidas sobre el sofá y se habían quedado dormidas al poco tiempo. Descansaron toda la tarde, por lo que al despertar casi a la hora de la cena, lo harían llenas de energía. Yaiza se levantó a toda prisa para ir a por su móvil al acordarse del alemán. Éste la había llamado un par de veces a lo largo de la tarde, pero se quedó más tranquila al ver que no se había esmerado demasiado. Decidió imitarle y enviarle un simple mensaje para quedar. No tenía prisa en despedirse de su amiga, sobre todo al verla algo perdida en su propio piso. Dando vueltas al salón sin saber qué hacer. Era de esperar que el regresar a la realidad por así decirlo fuese a afectar negativamente al estado de ánimo de Sandra. Yaiza no estaba sorprendida por ello, pero eso no la hacía sentir menor preocupación al respecto.

\-          Supongo que escribías a Hülk – estaba frente a Yaiza cruzada de brazos por un escalofrío reciente. Su amiga asintió – Es gracioso porque te ha dado la excusa perfecta para quedarte al no estar hoy y que tú ya hayas venido aquí…

\-          ¿Quieres que me quede? – Sandra frunció el ceño. Yaiza no había interpretado bien la pregunta.

\-          No, no es eso – rió un poco – Es que veo que realmente estás cómoda yéndote y me tiene alucinada – Yaiza no supo cómo responder – No lo digo en el mal sentido ni nada, al contrario, es genial – su estado de ánimo no hacía muy creíbles sus palabras, pues no mostraba ningún entusiasmo que las acompañase, pero Yaiza sabía que eran sinceras. El móvil vibró entre sus manos.

\-          Nico – confirmó lo obvio alzando su teléfono un instante antes de ir a responder. Sandra se sonrió de nuevo al ver que Yaiza salía a la terrada para hablar con él alemán a solas – Dice que anda por aquí y que nos pasa a recoger – informó a su regreso.

\-          ¿Nos? – frunció el ceño.

\-          Para ir a cenar.

\-          Oh – tenía el estómago tan cerrado que ni había pensado en ello – Vale.

A Nico y a Yaiza se les hizo bastante extraño ser los que llevaran la voz cantante de las conversaciones durante la cena. Ninguno de los dos era muy parlanchín, por lo que la velada fue tranquila. No hubo silencios incómodos, simplemente fue todo bastante relajado. Aunque tanto uno como el otro se sentían a gusto en un clima así, ambos echaban de menos las enérgicas y habitualmente continuas intervenciones de una Sandra que bastante tenía ya con comer como para ponerse a charlar.

El alemán se vio mucho más afectado por el estado de la chica que su amiga. No porque Yaiza no se preocupase, si no por lo novedoso que resultaba para el otro chico. Le costó mucho dejarla marchar sin decir nada cuando la acercaron a la puerta de su casa para ya despedirse. No quería atosigarla, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella en los días próximos. Aun así, no pudo evitar interrogar a Yaiza sobre ello nada más Sandra bajarse del coche.

\-          Dime al menos que no se ha pasado así todo el viaje – insistía todavía a escasas dos calles de llegar al hotel. Yaiza sonrió de forma muy leve por la preocupación del chico.

\-          No se ha pasado así todo el viaje – le complació.

\-          ¿Pero en serio o lo dices por—

\-          Que es en serio – esta vez sí rió un poco, aunque se despistó pronto al pararse el motor - ¿Es aquí? – Nico asintió justo antes de salir del coche. La chica fue a imitarle - Pues no tengo ni idea de dónde estamos – rió de nuevo mientras giraba sobre si misma intentando reconocer algo de lo que la rodeaba.

Pero a su alrededor no había más que un oscuro parque y una entrada de madera que parecía la de un parking. La calle había quedado algo atrás. Se encogió de brazos y se frotó uno con el otro en parte por el frío, en parte porque no le terminaba de gustar el sitio. Su sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco.

Se había esperado algo muy distinto del lugar en el que se alojaría un piloto de Fórmula 1. Esperaba un gran hotel a pie de playa como el W o el Arts y se veía en medio de un oscuro bosque.

\-          Es que es la entrada de atrás para los coches – informó mientras traía la maleta de Yaiza – Aunque a lo mejor con la principal te habrías quedado igual. Tampoco es que sea un sitio conocido…

\-          Al menos en la calle había luz… - Nico sonrió de forma ladeada al tono con el que la chica dijo aquello mientras observaba con recelo la oscuridad a sus espaldas. Luego ambos se distrajeron con la aparición de un hombre al que Nico entregó las llaves del coche.

\-          ¿La maleta, señor? – el chico negó.

\-          Ya la llevamos nosotros, gracias – se giró a la chica mientras entraban por la pequeña puerta para peatones junto a la entrada para vehículos – Así llega antes, que imagino que necesitarás algunas cosas ahora – Yaiza se limitó a asentir pese a que ningún gesto atento que alguien tuviese con ella pasase nunca desapercibido.

\-          Bueno, el sitio está bien. Así no te deberé gran cosa – Nico se echó a reír justo antes de abrir para la chica la siguiente puerta, que daba finalmente al hall hotel aunque lo hacía desde la parte de atrás.

\-          No lo digas tan pronto – Yaiza se quedó estática y con la boca abierta a las puertas cuando leyó unas grandes letras de acabado metálico y contorno luminoso sobre unas láminas de manera en las que ponía el nombre de _ABaC Hotel_ justo a 5 estrellas del mismo estilo gráfico. Nico se giró a ella esperando pacientemente a que le siguiente.

\-          No es muy conocido – la chica burlaba ahora su tono de voz mientras correteaba para alcanzarle de camino al mostrador. El chico rió – ¡Gordo! – le susurraba - ¡Ambos sabemos lo que estás haciendo aquí! – rió aun más.

\-          Tranquila, no tendré en cuenta lo que has dicho antes – la ignoraba para regresar al tema del dinero - Hola, buenas noches.

Nico no la iba a dejar pagar nada como era obvio, pero siempre había que intentarlo. Aunque estuvieron frente a su habitación en seguida. No hubo mucha discusión y en el fondo, su bolsillo lo agradecería y al del chico le daría igual.

\-          La próxima vez pago yo – bromeaba – Te llevo a algún sitio guay… Con mascotas.

\-          ¿Mascotas?

\-          Sí, hombre. Donde puedas tener “cuquis” en tu cuarto – Nico fruncía el ceño – Ya sabes, ¡cucarachas! – fingió ilusionarse. Nico se llevó una mano al rostro, lamentándose por el humor de la chica pese a seguir riendo al comentario.

\-          Anda, anda. Que en nada me doblas en sueldo.

\-          Uy, sí.

\-          Sólo por trabajar en Ferrari, fijo que ya hay pluses o algo.

\-          Sólo por no trabajar en Ferrari, ya te cambiaba la escudería encantada – el chico asintió, pues esperaba un comentario del estilo.

\-          Hombre, me gusta Force India, pero Ferrari—

\-          ¡Sh! – Yaiza posó su dedo índice sobre los labios del chico por un instante. Lo suficiente para hacerle callar. Luego lo retiró – No lo digas – el asintió con media sonrisa y fingió pasarse una cremallera por los labios en forma de cierre – Force India mola.

\-          Force India mola – coincidió convencido.

\-          Y el jefe es el amo.

\-         ¿Vijay? - alzó las cejas ante lo inesperado del comentario. Yaiza asintió a prisa.

\-         Me encanta ese hombre. Me lo tienes que presentar - él rió.

\-         Él también mola, sí - coincidió de nuevo antes de carraspear – Bueno, te dejo descansar… Supongo que han sido unos días moviditos – Yaiza asintió de forma exagerada con la cabeza mientras que con las manos se aferraba al asa de su maleta por llevarlas a alguna parte.

\-          Mucha fiesta – puso los ojos en blanco. Nico alzó las cejas.

\-          ¿Lo dices en coña o en serio?

\-          En serio, en serio – Nico sonrió.

\-          Vaya, pues mañana me cuentas - asintiéndole una vez más, se despidió de él por esa noche.

La mañana del sábado, Yaiza se despertó sobre las dos de la tarde. Alarmada por la hora, echó un vistazo a su teléfono dónde, por supuesto, había algunos mensajes del alemán. El primero decía simplemente buenos días. Yaiza no pudo evitar sonreírse mientras se frotaba la cara con una mano, todavía adormilada. El segundo, de horas más tarde, decía que asumía que aun dormía y que se iba a correr. El tercero, algo más entristecedor para la chica pese al tono bromista del mensaje, decía que ya le avisaría si quería hacer algo, acompañado de algún que otro comentario acerca de la comida que se había perdido y alguna broma más. La chica dudaba con los pulgares a escasos centímetros de la pantalla de su móvil si escribirle o no y en caso de hacerlo, qué.

Optó por ducharse y arreglarse primero para después ir a probar suerte a su puerta. Lo hizo cerca de la hora del té llevando una gorra blanca, una sudadera gris, vaqueros claros muy rotos y deportivas blancas. Y con suerte para ella, el alemán estuvo allí para abrir la puerta.

\-          Lo siento – se disculpó nada más tenerle delante. Él pareció quitarle importancia justo antes de frotarse el rostro como ella un par de horas atrás - ¿Dormías? Lo siento… Otra vez – se maldijo – Debí escribirte primero.

\-          No, da igual. No dormía, sólo… - se pasó la mano por el pelo pensando en algo que decir - Descansaba la vista.

\-          Ya - Yaiza agradeció el comentario que fingía arrebatarle la culpa, asintiendo con una sonrisa.

\-          ¿Y este look? – ella le señalaba sin más en forma de respuesta a la pregunta del chico. Llevaba una sudadera negra con letras blancas y un pantalón de chándal de algodón gris claro.

\-          Tú corres y yo te acompaño un poco. Para no dejarte mal – aclaraba.

\-          Vaya, muchas gracias – Yaiza se sonrió un poco - ¿Has comido? – negó - ¿Y no tienes hambre?

\-          Sí. Mucha. Me muero de hambre – exageró con voz de ultra tumba. Nico rió.

\-          Vale, pues me visto y te llevo a—

\-          Uy, no, no, quita – Nico se giró a ella de nuevo, pues ya se había dado la vuelta para coger las llaves.

\-          ¿Me estás diciendo que vaya así o…? – se miró de arriba abajo. Yaiza negó con una sonrisa.

\-          No, digo que paso de ir a ningún lado.

\-          ¿Entonces no comes? – Yaiza tenía una idea, pero le daba vergüenza ser ella quien la propusiese. Para su suerte, el alemán supo entender a lo que se refería - ¿Quieres pedir algo aquí? – Yaiza apretó los labios ocultando una sonrisa.

\-          Si no es muy caro… - Nico se echó a reír.

\-          ¡Venga ya! ¿A estas alturas te va a preocupar? - la invitaba a pasar al interior del cuarto moviendo el brazo en esa dirección mientras el mismo ya le había dado la espalda e iba de camino.

\-          Eh, que yo siempre me he preocupado por—

\-          Ya, ya, claro… - la ignoraba haciéndola rabiar por diversión.

Ella siguió insistiendo en ello casi hasta cuando la comida hubo llegado. No pidieron nada del otro mundo, pero sí que ambos encargaron algo. Si había algo a lo que el alemán no estuviese dispuesto no era a pagar la comida de otros, sino a observar a otros comer sin hacerlo él también.

Aquella comilona a media tarde les debilitó más de lo que se esperaban. En parte sería esa la causa de que se pasasen lo que quedaba de día en aquel cuarto sin hacer gran cosa más que agonizar por el exceso de alimentos ingerido, en especial Yaiza, ya que el alemán estaba a dieta y tampoco había podido abusar todo lo que le habría gustado. Aunque el otro motivo para no salir del cuarto en toda la tarde era simplemente que se encontraban cómodos tal y como estaban. A ratos charlaban un poco mientras cada uno se dejaba caer un una posición distinta sobre aquella cama de más de dos metros de ancho. Yaiza optaba por tumbarse boc arriba doblando las piernas mientras que Nico las estiraba con su espalda apoyada en el cabezal. Sus conversaciones eran breves y en su mayoría banales o sin sentido, pero estaban cómodos con ello ya que en bastantes ocasiones ello les conducía a alguna que otra risa. A ratos también guardaban algo de silencio y echaban un vistazo a sus respectivos móviles. Esas pausas eran más por el chico que por ella. Yaiza no tenía gran cosa que ver en la pantalla de su teléfono. No tenía temas de trabajo que tratar aquellos días y sabía que nadie esperaba con urgencia una respuesta suya en WhatsApp. En cambio, estaba segura de que Nico debía atender múltiples temas tanto sociales como laborales de los que ella carecía por completo, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para su acompañante.

\-          Lo siento - se disculpaba levantándose a dejar su terminal sobre la cómoda más alejada del cuarto antes de regresar a la cama de la que la chica no se había movido.

\-          Ah, no. No me importa, ¿eh? 

\-          Tampoco es plan de que esté con el móvil todo el rato - dijo tomando de nuevo asiento en un lateral de la cama.

-          No, da igual. Lo entiendo. Seguro que tienes cosas que atender...

\-         Hombre, creo que mis amigos pueden esperar - rió levemente - Bueno, y los demás también - esta vez fue la chica la que quiso sonreír ante el comentario, aunque no le saliese muy bien.

\-         No tienen porqué, en serio. Yo miraría el mio también, pero es que no hay nada que ver - le echó un vistazo a su teléfono como si le juzgase por ello en silencio.

\-         ¿Nada de nada?

\-         No tengo trabajo hasta el miércoles y las pocas personas con las que podría hablar por WhatsApp están en crisis, mejor dejarlas...

\-        ¿Sandra y Dani? - la chica asintió - ¿Y la gente de Madrid? - Yaiza fue a reír de forma irónica, pero no lo hizo por respeto a un chico que sólo se interesaba desde el completo desconocimiento que tenía de la vida de aquella chica antes de conocerse en Melbourne.

\-        Digamos que ya que tengo una oportunidad para empezar de cero pienso hacer pleno uso de ella - resumió omitiendo motivos y personas. Nico asintió con cautela frente a unas palabras que tenían tantas implicaciones como posibles interpretaciones. Decidió quedarse con una positiva.

\-        Bien dicho - la señaló con el dedo índice - Espero no tener que recordártelo nunca entonces - fingió animenazarla con una sonrisa ladeada mientras se ponía en pie y tornaba su expresión a una mueca al tener que ir a atender al teléfono que reclamaba su atención de nuevo sobre la alejada cómoda.

Desconectó por completo de lo que el chico decía cuando le escuchó hablar en alemán, quedándose únicamente con lo que sus ojos veían como foco de atención. Un Nico de pie y de espaldas a ella conversaba de forma inquieta con una voz a la que Yaiza no lograba atribuir ni sexo ni edad. El chico movía la pierna repitiendo una y otra vez un mismo gesto que hipnotizaba a la chica sin saber porqué.

\-        El concepto chándal - a la vez que el chico colgaba, esas palabras sentían la necesidad de salir por sus labios, regresándoles a una conversación sin sentido. Asumía que su subconsciente deseaba en gran parte dejar atrás la conversación anterior a aquella oportuna llamada, pero por otro lado también le apetecía simplemente volver a sonreír con él.

\-          ¿Eh? – tras la pausa medianamente larga que había significado aquella llamada, Yaiza se había decidido a hablar de nuevo. El alemán la miraba ahora sin entender desde la cómoda al otro lado de la habitación. Mientras, ella se incorporaba un poco más sobre la cama en la que había estado semi-estirada y se sentaba ahora con las piernas aun encogidas, rodeándolas con los brazos.

\-          El pantalón de chándal – especificaba una Yaiza con la mirada puesta en la prenda inferior del alemán.

\-          No entiendo – resumió.

\-          Estéticamente es feo, feo – comentaba.

\-          Gracias – a Yaiza no le costó reír levemente al tono del alemán.

\-          No, o sea, independientemente de que sea este u otro o de que a ti te quede bien o no - se dispuso a tratar seriamente el tema - Es que no entiendo porque tienen que ser tan feos siempre. Pasan los años y las modas y siguen siéndolo. No mejoran - Nico la miraba sin saber si reír.

\-          ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esto? – ella se encogió de hombros.

\-          No sé, estabas de espaldas, te miraba – el chico arqueó levemente las cejas - y al verlo pues… - Yaiza se encogió de hombros de nuevo. Él se fue acercando a la cama y el movimiento libre del pantalón de una tonalidad tan clara en contraste con el negro de su sudadera volvió a llamar demasiado la atención de Yaiza. Nico se sonrió con suficiencia, consciente de todo. 

\-          Pues cualquiera diría que no te gusta por cómo lo miras – le hablaba sin mucho interés, con su mirada puesta de nuevo en el móvil en el que ahora escribía algo. El que no la mirase fijamente debería facilitarle el responder, pero el que se hubiese parado ante ella lo dificultaba mucho más. Mirarle al rostro era demasiado esfuerzo y algo que no iba a intentar por miedo a dislocarse el cuello. Sin embargo, mirarle a otra parte resultaba demasiado sencillo desde la altura  a la que se encontraba. Abrió la boca para hablar en más de una ocasión.

\-          N-no me gustan para salir a la calle, p-por ejemplo – él desvió la mirada del teléfono para mirarla un segundo, como si le interesase lo que contaba.

\-          Pues antes pensaba salir si me decías que no hacía falta que—

\-          Lo sé – se adelantó – N-no te habría dejado.

\-          Tampoco habría salido del coche para nada – se defendía.

\-          Ah claro, tú tienes más estilo que eso – le picaba con tal de pasar por alto el cómo ella sola se había desestabilizado frente a él sólo por haberse quedado mirándole unos minutos. El rostro serio de Nico mostraba una leve sonrisa de nuevo.

\-          Tú lo has dicho, no yo – ella negaba ahora, rendida ante tu modestia inexistente.

\-          Pues vaya… ¿Entonces qué? ¿Me habrías mandado a mí a desayunar sola?

\-          No, no – se apresuró a negar - Te abría dejado en la puerta del súper para que comprases algo – ella asintió, como si se tomase en serio algo que esperaba, fuese una broma.

\-          Todo un caballero – esa sonrisa de nuevo antes de dirigir su mirada a la pantalla para continuar escribiendo.

Se hizo el silencio y tras una tarde entera en la que no le había importado lo más mínimo, en ese momento a Yaiza no le beneficiaba en absoluto. El alemán había perturbado, sin ella saber cómo, la calma que la había habitado cuando estaba con él desde hacía unos días. Algo que le hizo recordar lo sucedido la última vez que había sentido algo así de repente: el pasado domingo de Gran Premio mientras compraban sus billetes en el hotel.

Ahora dirigía sus miradas a otras partes de la habitación para evitar que su vista se centrase en lo que no debía, pero eso no evitaba que su cabeza siguiese completamente activa pensando en ello. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando el alemán intervino de nuevo para decirle que su amigo, el australiano, aterrizaría la noche siguiente en la ciudad. Algo que sí logró desviar sus pensamientos.

\-          ¿T-tan pronto? – frunció el ceño. Aunque en seguida dejó de darle importancia a aquel detalle para recordar algo mucho más importante – ¡Sandra…! – Nico asintió.

\-          Por eso le he estado insistiendo en que volase antes.

\-          No, no. Digo que no hemos sabido nada de ella hoy… - Nico puso una mueca al pensar en ello. Se habían descuidado mucho.

\-          ¿Cómo crees que estará?

\-          ¿Yo? Tú eres su mejor amigo.

\-          Lo digo porque tú has estado con ella estos días. Sabes más de su estado que yo –  Yaiza dudó.

\-          No sé, pero tal vez no deberíamos haberla dejado sola todo el día…

\-          ¿Qué crees? ¿Que estará en su casa sola deprimiéndose?

\-          Justo eso…

\-          No parece típico de Sandra.

\-          No digo que lo sea, pero tal y cómo parece sentirse… - Nico esperaba a que Yaiza ampliase la información – Se siente muy, pero que muy culpable por haber estropeado su viaje "perfecto" con Dani y… Hoy era sábado de Gran Premio - el rostro del alemán mostró disgusto ante esa idea – Tal vez podríamos llamarla – propuso – Sacarla a cenar e intentar que no le dé demasiadas vueltas – en un gesto rápido, Nico le alcanzó su móvil y se lo tendió – Yaiza se sonrió en su fuero interno como siempre hacía cuando el alemán mostraba una preocupación tan clara por su amiga.

Yaiza marcó el número de Sandra, pero ésta no contestó. Alternativamente y para no presionarla, decidieron escribirle un mensaje con su plan. La chica tardaría en contestar, pero lo haría diciendo que ya había cenado. En base a ello, decidieron hacer lo propio y que mejor lugar que el restaurante que el propio hotel les ofrecía. MIentras Yaiza se preparaba en su cuarto para bajar a cenar, Nico intentaba proponerle a su amiga planes alternativos, pero Sandra no parecía dispuesta a nada y él no se sentía cómodo con la idea de forzar un encuentro. Eso sí, tenía muy claro que no iba a dejar que eso volviese a suceder al día siguiente y se lo dejó saber a Yaiza mientras esperaban la cena.

\-          Con Sandra he sido siempre más de darle espacio, pero si crees que le hace falta, mañana podemos hacer algo los tres – proponía tras entregar la carta al camarero que se marchaba habiéndose apuntado sus elecciones.

\-          A ver, no lo sé. Yo te digo lo que creo—

\-          Ya, ya, pero es que me fio más de ti que de mi esta vez.

\-          No sé porqué, la verdad… Tú la conoces mejor.

\-          Conozco cómo suele ser… Pero no conozco a la Sandra que vimos el lunes por la mañana – Yaiza le miró dejando de recolocarse en su asiendo, sorprendida por aquel comentario – Nunca la había visto así…

\-          ¿Así cómo? – quiso concretar - ¿Llorando? – Nico asintió.

\-          Tan... Desconsolada. Sandra es de llorar – resumió – Y verla así por algo, no sé… - quiso medir sus palabras – Debería haber sido sencillo, ¿sabes? Ella se disculpa, él se decepciona… Pero la perdona, joder – se enervaba – No me parecía algo tan grave y el verla así me hace pensar que las cosas están mucho peor entre ellos de lo que creía. Sobre todo después de haber hablando con Dani – Yaiza frunció el ceño.

\-          ¿Por? ¿Qué dijo Dani? – el alemán dudó. Era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien de los problemas de sus dos amigos. Siempre había estado en medio él sólo. No había compartido esa posición con nadie. Recordaba exactamente lo que le había chocado del australiano cuando hablaron: “ _Entre ella y yo falla algo, Hülk. No sé lo que es, pero la cosa no va bien. Y desde luego no va a ir bien si siguen pasando cosas como esta._ ” Nunca había visto dudas tan claras en ninguno de sus amigos que le hiciesen pensar que una pelea podía ir a mayores, pero esa vez había sido distinta. Aun así, Nico siempre se había guardado lo que le contaban uno y otro.

\-          Simplemente su actitud – resumió. Quiso mantenerse fiel a su estilo de confidente. Yaiza asintió justo antes de que los primeros platos de la cena llegasen a sus manos. La chica se quedó mirando el plato atónita.

\-          Son un poco pequeños, pero tranquila que se sirven varios—

\-          N-no es eso – Nico aguardó a que continuase.

\-          Es que… - tragó saliva - No me puedo creer que vaya a cenar en el ABaC – abrió aun más los ojos al pronunciar aquellas palabras mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor. No había una mesa libre en aquel lugar de listas de espera infinitas. Nico se sonrió internamente comprendiendo que era hora de dejar el tema de sus amigos por esa noche y permitirse a sí mismo y especialmente a su acompañante disfrutar de la velada.

Hablaron de otras cosas, como de la experiencia de Yaiza en aquel mundo hasta la fecha. Tampoco quería interrogarla, atosigarla demasiado, pero le parecía interesante conocer cómo se sentía alguien que aterrizaba en medio de todo aquello de repente. Saber cómo lo veía alguien desde un punto de vista tan distinto. Sobre todo después de lo que la chica había dejado caer sobre su vida pasada aquella misma tarde. Pero para la sopresa de Nico y de la propia Yaiza, no fueron necesarias muchas preguntas para que la chica se soltase. Yaiza era una versión mucho más relajada de si misma últimamente y eso no pasaba desapercibido para nadie, tal vez sola y únicamente para ella misma, pero no desde luego para el chico que la escuchaba.

Ese día Yaiza tenía ganas de hablar. O tal vez sólo tenía ganas de hablar con él, eso no lo sabía, sólo sabía que habían hablado toda la tarde y continuaban durante la cena. En el cuarto de Nico habían sido conversaciones puntuales sobre tonterías, para nada cosas serias o con sentido siquiera, simplemente cosas para estar entretenidos. Ahora era distinto aunque no fuese completamente serio. El buen humor inconsciente que les acompañaba hasta el momento en su estancia en aquel hotel no dejaría que así fuera. Yaiza no tenía claro si no sabían o no querían ponerse serios el uno con el otro, pero no le molestaba en absoluto porque no pensaba en ello.

La cena se les pasó volando entre lo breve de los platos que se sucedían ante ellos y la conversación que mantenían, así que antes de lo esperado fue hora de regresar a sus habitaciones.

\-          Ahora que lo pienso, deberías haber bajado en chándal a cenar – comentaba a la salida del ascensor en su planta, sonriéndose por la imagen de toda aquella gente con clase viéndole sentarse a la mesa en algo más parecido a un pijama que a ropa de calle.

En realidad, la camisa negra que tanto le gustaba en el chico no iba a combinar demasiado bien con el pantalón que proponía y el alemán ya marcaba suficiente en aquellos pitillos, pero lo dejó caer igualmente.

Nico se giraba hacia la chica para mirarse el trasero y luego a ella con una ceja alzada que a ojos de Yaiza era una pregunta clara de si le analizaba de nuevo. Aunque ya conocía la respuesta y ni la formuló. Simplemente sonrió con suficiencia, una vez más, mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio.

Yaiza no sabía si debía parar un par de metros antes, en su propia puerta. Sólo sabía que no quería despedirse del chico todavía y lo confirmaba mientras andaba tras él, deleitándose con las vistas. Nico giró su rostro al de Yaiza cuando la vio llegar y empujó la puerta hacia dentro sin dejar de mirarla. Yaiza aprovechó que le perdería de vista por unos instantes para morderse el labio inferior evitando sonreír a la sutil invitación del alemán. Quiso retomar la compostura antes de ponerse frente a la puerta abierta y encontrarse al chico de cara de nuevo, pero no fue necesario cuando el alemán tuvo que retirar su mirada de inmediato para atender a su teléfono, que sonaba una vez más.

\-          Es Sandra – informó antes de ir a cogerlo, pero éste dejó de sonar. Ambos se miraron frunciendo el ceño. Apenas habría dado tres tonos – Ahora escribe – la mantenía al tanto. Yaiza se mantuvo a la espera mientras el alemán leía para si lo que su amiga le decía, pero al terminar éste no sabía qué decir y parecía algo preocupado – Debería… - señaló el teléfono que tenía en una mano con la otra. Yaiza asintió a prisa.

\-          Claro, claro – le animaba con un brazo mientras buscaba la forma que despedirse con el otro apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta que asumía ya no iba a cruzar – ¡Oh! – la exclamación alegre y repentina de la chica llamó la atención del alemán, que había dado ya por hecha su marcha, además de la de ella misma por la divina inspiración que acababa de recibir.

\-          Dime - se interesó.

\-          Se me acaba de ocurrir el plan perfecto para conseguir distraer a Sandra mañana.


End file.
